


Doing it by Myself

by Oh_i_swear



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artificial Insemination, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knotting, Long, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Past Relationship(s), References to Knotting, Sexism, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 199,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_i_swear/pseuds/Oh_i_swear
Summary: Steve Rogers wants a family.  Bucky Barnes needs money.Basically, the surrogacy AU that nobody asked for where apparently keeping a professional and detached relationship is impossible for these two idiots.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1023
Kudos: 729





	1. Bucky's Life Situation and Other Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that was started years ago and has been lying around somewhere in the depths of my laptop since. It's been a long time since I've posted fic anywhere, but after I'd re-read this and started messing around with it (and it started getting long - there's a fair bit written ahead) I kind of figured I should do something with it. So... here it is!

Picking up his post, Bucky sighs emphatically. There are a few envelopes there. All of them have his name on them, none of them are good. How does he know? Well, the words ‘FINAL NOTICE’ and ‘PAYMENT REMINDER’ stamped across the front of the envelopes in red are a pretty good sign - it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what’s inside. Besides that, Bucky’s had his fair share of them in the last couple - okay, alright, more than a couple - of months. For someone who could generally be considered an intelligent person, he’d made some pretty stupid financial decisions (mostly born of desperation) to get himself through college and the unpaid positions he’d had to take thereafter - he should have known it would bite him on the ass somehow. 

He shoved them under his arm, sighing again, and turned towards the stairwell, heading up towards his apartment instead. He trudges up the stairs, heading up and up until he reached the fourth floor before turning left and heading to his door, shoving his key inside the lock and turning it before walking inside.

Even if his studio apartment was a bit old and not in the best condition to start, he toed his shoes off at the door before walking in properly. Well, there was no sense to making the place any worse than it already was, and besides that a lot of Bucky’s savings had gone into the security deposit - the least he could do was try and preserve that in the hope he’d get it back whenever he managed to leave. _If_ he managed to leave, his brain supplied helpfully. It wasn’t like he could afford anything else, after all.

Padding then into the living area, he put the bills down on the battered coffee table, and sat himself on the small two seater sofa he had, allowing himself to stretch out slightly as he did. Regardless of whether or not he was making real money (he wasn’t) he had still worked a whole day at Common Grounds Coffee Stop (And wasn’t that the worst name ever?) and he’d still dealt with everything that came with it. He’d also dealt with the fact that he had a goddamn degree and this was apparently all it amounted to - and all because he was an omega. 

Naively, perhaps, he had convinced himself that assignation had nothing to do with ability to get, hold and progress in any career he chose. He’d run up a decent amount of student debt pursuing his plan - working in robotics - and honestly? It had done him no good. Less than no good, in fact - it meant he was struggling with repayments, unable to get a job against Alpha or Beta candidates, even those he’d gotten better credentials and work experience than, and suffering the ritual humiliation of still working part time hours for minimum wage, serving lattes and cappucinos and every other type of coffee known to man and not knowing how he was going to make the next payment. 

If he could go back and do it again, Bucky didn’t know that he would do things any differently, of course - how could you live with yourself if you didn’t give yourself the best chance possible of achieving your ambitions? - but he did sometimes wish he’d chosen an easier path. Or been born into one. Whichever was best applied here, really. 

He stood up then, going to the small kitchenette within his apartment and turning on the coffee machine - the one extravagance he had, and a one time birthday gift from his best friend Natasha - and starting it up. Yeah, okay, he knew it was ironic that he would enjoy a good coffee after working with it all day, but Bucky liked the taste - and his manager Phil was a stickler for not drinking stock, and he’d been on shift today. 

Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket as he waited, he pulled it out, seeing a message from Natasha herself. 

_[Hey, I know you’re broke, but we’re getting take-out tonight and you know Clint will get excited and order too much, join?]_

Bucky smiled a little and shook his head, knowing that she was only asking him to ensure that he actually ate a full meal. The proud part of him wanted to turn her down, but the practical part knew that a decent meal would do him some good. He knew himself that the contents of the cupboard and fridge here - until payday at least - ran only as far as half a packet of a dry packet of pasta, some lentils, a little bit of peanut butter in the end of the jar, some tortilla chips, tomatoes beans and pasta sauce. Hardly gourmet cuisine and besides that, he could do with preserving what he _did_ have. He pulled out his phone to type back a quick response. 

_[I like that you try and make me feel better by saying the invite is due to mistakes you know Clint will make. Either way, not going to turn down food. What time?]_

He waited for a few moments before the next response came. 

_[If he’s going to order enough to feed the five thousand anyway you might as well benefit. Come by for 7.]_

He smiled a little, shaking his head. Clint was a great guy and a general human disaster zone and Bucky had no idea how Natasha of all people could deal with him. Natasha was one of the most efficient and competent people that Bucky had ever met and generally approached everything in life and more specifically people with a strict no nonsense policy and yet, somehow, she chose Clint. Either way, their relationship seemed to work and Bucky was glad for them, even if it highlighted his own singledom every time he third wheeled their evenings, days out or whatever else. 

Bucky debated for a moment then exactly what to do with himself - he had a couple of hours to kill, though walking to Natasha’s place would take up some of that time. He resisted the urge to actively smell himself, deciding that if you were even considering smelling yourself to see if you needed to shower, you should probably accept that you just straight up need to shower. 

He peeled off his work clothes, balling his shirt and throwing it into the hamper along with his underwear, folding his pants and keeping those for tomorrow’s shift before heading into the bathroom and cramming himself into the tiny shower cubicle that never seemed to run quite hot enough for long enough, and getting himself washed and cleaned up. 

Once out, he got himself dressed again in his usual jeans and T-shirt combo, drinking the coffee the machine had provided as he towel dried his hair, before putting his used coffee pot and mug in the sink, and grabbing a jacket before he headed out the door to start the walk.

Natasha’s apartment was in a building much nicer than Bucky’s, though he supposed that wasn’t exactly a lofty aspiration to have. Inside, the place was far more cosy than you’d think a place inhabited by someone like Natasha would be, with a living room with a plush sofa with an array of coloured throws and a shaggy rug on the floor, a separate bedroom with bathroom off of it plus an additional guest bedroom and a separate kitchen. It wasn’t the biggest place, but Natasha was adamant she didn’t need more, and given she’d been here a while, Bucky guessed she was right. 

When Bucky got to the door he knocked, and it was almost immediately opened by Clint who gave him a grin. “Hey man, come on in. Beer?” He offered cheerfully, and Bucky nodded.

“Hey Clint. A beer sounds great.” he replied gratefully, giving the guy a smile as he disappeared off into the kitchen presumably to get drinks. In the meantime, Bucky saw himself through to the living room, where Natasha was sitting with her laptop in her lap, presumably finishing off some work.

“Hey Bucky, sit down, I’m just finishing.” She said, not bothering to look up. Natasha worked in international sales for a large corporate company, using her Russian heritage and ability with languages to great advantage. She always seemed to have something going on and was always on her phone or her laptop dealing with something, which Bucky could only assume was testament to her enjoyment of her job - and her success. 

He did as he was told, and accepted a beer from Clint when he walked back in with a grin, making himself comfortable on the opposite end of the sofa. 

“It’s pizza tonight, I hope that’s good with you. It was between that and Chinese food, but we had that last week, so…” Clint said, flopping himself down between Bucky and Natasha and pressing a kiss to her cheek, getting a glare from her for his efforts. 

“No affection when I’m working.” She reminded, fingers still tapping the keys as she spoke.

“Pizza is great, but really you don’t gotta ask me - beggars can’t really be choosers.” Bucky pointed out with a bit of a laugh, though he appreciated the effort.

“How many times? You’re hardly a beggar when I offered and besides that, you’re saving me from eating leftovers for lunch for the next two days. I didn’t even tell Clint you were coming until _after_ he’d ordered.” Natasha replied, still typing. 

“It’s true. I’d be in far more trouble if you didn’t come because there’d be far more left. Hell, there’s going to be far too much left anyway - you can thank me for the leftovers you’ll no doubt have later.” Clint replied, taking a swig of his beer straight from the bottle. 

Bucky sighed. “You two are far too good for me.” He said to them, shaking his head. He meant it, though, they sort of looked after Bucky like a younger sibling or some sort of highly dependent pet or something.

“We’re your friends, it’s what we do. Besides, it won’t be long until you get things sorted, right?” Clint asked cheerfully enough. Bucky wished he shared his optimism. 

“Well, it’s not exactly going well at the moment. I’m starting to think I’ve applied to every possible company dealing in robotics in New York City.” He said, knowing he was having a private pity party here and rather hoping that his friends wouldn’t begrudge him it. 

“You won’t have applied to them all. I still think you’re pitching yourself too low - you’ve done the internships, you’ve got the experience and the relevant degree. Going for those entirely entry level positions isn’t helping you because you’re too qualified. That’s what the issue is.” Natasha replied, now closing the laptop and moving to put it away.

Bucky sighed, scrubbing a hand over her face. “I’ve tried the graduate positions before this - the issue is it’s been nearly two years since I finished college now - I’m almost too old for those intake programs. And you know the issue - it’s a very Alpha dominated field, they don’t want to employ an Omega because during heats and ruts it’ll be distracting.” 

“Perhaps it would help if you actually got yourself on to suppressants and then interviewed.” Natasha suggested, though they’d had this conversation several times beforehand. “No offense, but where you’re not, you can smell you’re an Omega before you even get into the room some days. That would definitely be distracting to some people.”

“If I could afford them, I would.” he replied, and he would, too - struggling through heats by himself was a nightmare and Bucky was as single as they came. 

“So let me help-” Natasha tried, but Bucky shook his head vehemently. 

“No. We’ve been through this. It’s my mess, I need to sort it, something will come up.” he said, though his tone implied that even he didn’t quite believe that.

“Right, and working at Common Grounds is going to do that for you.” She said, sighing and shaking her head as she sat herself back down. “Well, when your pride will let you come and ask me for help, you know where I am.” 

Bucky tried not to get narked, knowing that Natasha really was trying to help. “No, it’s… look, it’s about doing what I was despite my assignation. I… have to do this now. Myself, I mean. It _is_ a matter of pride, but not in the way you think. All the Omega rights rallies in the world haven’t managed to change everything. It’s like we’re supposed to be barefoot and pregnant and that’s all we’re good for. Well, it isn’t.” he finished before this got into the realm of being a full rant.

“I know, and I understand where you’re coming from even if I’ve never had to live it.” She said, and actually, Bucky knew that Natasha did get it as much as she could - she’d been at those rallies with him in their college years, she continually reminded him that he was more than just a male Omega and she supported him unconditionally. But for all of that as an Alpha, she’d never have the full experience and therefore she’d never have the full understanding that he did. “But don’t give up, you need to carry on.” She finished, and he sighed and nodded. 

Clint chimed in then. “I’ve got faith in you dude. I can’t imagine you being the barefoot and pregnant type anyway. Hey, can you imagine Bucky as one of those rent-a-womb people?” he asked Natasha, who scowled nearly as hard as Bucky.

“No, I can’t. And you mean surrogates. For couples like us who wouldn’t be having children otherwise. You should have a bit more respect though, Clint, it’s got to be hard.” Natasha replied, rolling her eyes at how crass he actually sounded. 

“How? They’re literally made for-” Clint shut up as Natasha elbowed him.

“Yes, biologically, they’re capable of doing so. They’re not _made_ for it - that’s exactly the sort of attitude Bucky was just talking about. But it takes a particular type of person to be able to go through a whole pregnancy and not get in any way attached. They can’t, they’ll have signed legal forms to hand the baby over when it’s born. Handing over a child you’ve been able to feel and been looking after all that time can’t be easy.” She said. 

“I guess.” Clint said, the gears in his head clearly turning. “Yeah, I can see how that’d be hard. Definitely not one for you then, Bucky.” He said, shaking his head.

Bucky snorted a bit then. “I don’t even want kids of my own, giving it up at the end would probably be the best part of a pregnancy for me, especially now. Can you imagine me with a kid in tow?” He asked, pulling a face and shaking his head.

“You say that now, but you’re a lot softer than you let on, James.” Natasha replied. “I don’t think you’d be able to do it anywhere near as easily as you think you would.” She added.

Just then, the conversation was cut short by a knock at the door. “Pizza!” Clint declared, in case it wasn’t immediately obvious, hopping up from his position and heading quickly off to the door.

Bucky shook his head watching, thinking to himself that he absolutely _could_ do the whole surrogate thing if he had to - not that he relished the idea of getting pregnant or being pregnant or having to actually birth a child. Still, things weren’t quite that bad just yet, thank you very much.


	2. Loneliness, Decisions and Potential Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Steve and Bucky starts to make some life decisions that Natasha is fairly convinced are somewhat questionable.

Steve was sitting on Sam’s sofa nursing a beer in his hand, which was pretty much what he did every Wednesday evening. Sam’s house, in Steve’s opinion, had everything that his own did not. The general clutter and the scatter of children’s toys that made the place a family home, the noise that came with it, and an Alpha-Omega bond (or any sort of bond, come to it) that felt safe and secure and happy. In many ways for the last couple of years, this place had somehow come to be Steve’s safe place, too, and for that he’d always be thankful to his friends.

Sam and Riley were one of those couples that were entirely enviable because they had balance. Steve supposed that he and Peggy had been like that too - or he liked to think that they had been - or they had complimented each other at least. Maybe that was why he liked hanging around them so much - thankfully, they seemed pretty happy to deal with Steve - he didn’t know what he’d have done without them.

Waking back into the room, Sam flopped himself down. “Right, that’s Arya in bed and asleep. For now, at least.” he said, referring to their baby daughter, who was just under a year old now. “I swear Riley gets that done so much quicker and easier than I do.” He said, shaking his head.

“I think you give yourself too little credit.” Steve said, shaking his head and giving Sam a grin. “You’re really good with her, and you can tell she loves you both.” He said, and you could. Arya was such a happy little girl, she was a credit to her parents. 

“Nah, Riley is definitely the favourite - not that I can blame her.” he replied with that same smile that he always had when he was talking about his mate. Steve envied that - he’d had the same look once. Now thoughts of Peggy just made Steve deeply sad. It had been two years, and it still hurt the damn same.

“You two are sickening. You’re giving me cavities.” he teased, nudging Sam’s shoulder with his own. 

“Hey, this could be you - you know, if you’d agree to start dating again.” Sam nudged, glancing across at Steve. Steve knew what he was doing - he was checking that he wasn’t crossing any lines. It was fair, he supposed, Steve had been a little fragile since Peggy had died.

He shook his head. “No, I… don’t think I’ll ever find that again. I don’t want to be disappointed.” he admitted quietly. “For what it’s worth, I wish I had what you guys have. And I know I’ve said it before but it’s so unfair, you know? We should have had kids by now, Arya would have a playmate, and instead, I’m here and she isn’t.” he said, sighing softly and stopping before this became some sort of massive pity party. 

Sam reached across then and squeezed his shoulder. “I know, but Steve, she wouldn’t have wanted you to hold back to honour her memory - I mean, would you have wanted her to if this was the other way around?” He asked.

Steve shook his head again. “Of course not.” he admitted, sighing. “I just feel so behind.” he admitted.

“You’re not behind, you’ve dealt with a lot. Nobody expects their mate to die in the line of duty.” he pointed out, and didn’t Steve know that one? He remembered the call like it was yesterday, he still had the nightmares about it, in fact.

“I just… I thought I’d be a Dad by now, we’d be doing what you guys are.” he admitted quietly. Instead, Steve was living the life of a widower, still working as an illustrator and doing his art on the side and sitting on a large pile of life insurance money instead of having her there. Being a parent had pretty much been a lifelong dream, and more so since he had presented as an Alpha - part of it was biological need from that he knew, but part was just who Steve was. 

“Well, we’ve said it before, you could still do that bit, even if you refuse to pull your head out of your ass about dating.” Sam said, though his tone was still warm and friendly. 

Steve fixed him with a look. “Sam, I’d love nothing more than children. But they’re never going to let a single Alpha adopt a kid. They worry too much about you finding a new mate, having biological children and that taking priority.” he said, and he knew - he had looked into it already. 

“And I knew you’d say that.” Sam replied. “And don’t give me the stink eye about it - but perhaps you need to think of a different tact. Riley knows a guy who works at a fertility clinic - have you ever thought of hiring a surrogate?” he asked, and Steve absolutely baulked. 

“I have definitely not thought of that. Seriously, you want me to pay someone to pop out a kid for me?” he asked, his face furrowing and showing how unconvinced he was with the idea. 

“Think about it - no biological worries because it would be yours, no worries about finding someone else, your god daughter gets a similarly aged playmate, you get to be a Dad. And Steve, I can’t think of anyone who’d do a better job. And before you start going on about money - what else are you going to do with it?” he asked, knowing that Steve owned his home and made more than enough from his work as an illustrator and his actual art on the side to cover all of his outgoings easily. 

“I can’t believe you’re even suggesting this.” he said, groaning. 

“Well, think about it. Look, I’m suggesting this because I care. I love you, and I know from how you are with Arya you’d be an amazing Dad. I know you’ve always wanted it - should you give up your dreams because life threw a spanner in the works? I don’t think so. In fact, I can’t remember you ever giving up on anything before.” He said, glancing at his friend again.

Steve sighed again deeply. “You make it sound so easy. I bet it’s not, and what if I’m not as good as you think I’ll be? I’d love to do something like that Sam, I would - and I think I’d love being a parent, but it… well. I don’t know. It feels a bit drastic.” He admitted.

“Sometimes drastic is the way to go.” he said, and just then a wail came from the other room. Sam started to move, before stopping. “Are you sure this can’t be a job for Uncle Steve?” he asked.

Thankful for the exit on the conversation, Steve gladly stood up and headed to Arya’s room, mainly to see if he could get her back to sleep without needing either of her Dad’s. 

*****

Bucky was on his way back from another job interview that had ended with some iteration of “we have a few more candidates to see and then we’ll be back to you” (not a good sign in his experience) when he saw it. It was a funny thing, him glancing up just at the moment that the bus pulled up at the stop light and seeing the advertisement on the side. “Fertility First: Because Family comes in many shapes! Solutions for all types of relationships, difficult conceptions and more!” The accompanying picture showed a man who was presumably a new father cradling a bundle presumably containing a new baby along with it.

He snorted, wrinkled his nose and shook his head. He’d not thought much about any of that since that initial ridiculous conversation Clint had started at Natasha’s, but was this the universe’s way of giving him a sign? He really was starting to think that child rearing might be all he was good for - society clearly thought that as things stood.

He shook his head again. Nah, he was being ridiculous. Besides, it wasn’t like it’d pay that much, would it? He laughed a bit, deciding he’d almost be prepared to consider it if it did, and continued on his way home.

*****

After a beer or two later that night, however, Bucky had decided just to do a little research. He’d pulled out his ancient laptop, let it spend ten minutes trying to log in and load anything, before logging in to the wifi for the cafe two doors down from his building. The signal wasn’t good here, but it would be enough for this. 

He googled ‘Fertility First’, and waited for the page to load, eventually seeing a pleasant clinical website. It all looked about board and legitimate, but there was nothing on there about financial compensation for potential donors or surrogates - this all seemed to cater instead to families looking to use one. There was an ‘information for potential applicants’ form, but typing “How much money might I make?” into that didn’t seem to be the right way to make a good first impression. 

Instead, he opened up another tab on the browser, typing the question into google directly. He scrolled once it loaded, before letting out a low whistle. 

Donating eggs would make him enough to get rid of the payment notices he currently had, and it seemed he could do it up to a couple of times a year. It’d keep his head above water, and it seemed like a very fair deal given he doubted he’d ever need those eggs for his own means anyway. 

But surrogacy… now that was the real money maker apparently. Especially if you donated your egg and then carried it as well because then you got the payment for both services rendered, so to speak. 

He settled himself down, deciding to read a bit more if only because he thought it would serve to thoroughly put him off of the idea. Pregnancy, indeed. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t work out that way.

By the end of it all, having read some testimonials and personal stories, Bucky really sort of wanted to help someone who wanted a child that badly even if he sure as hell still didn’t want a kid himself. He realized that a lot of his initial preconceptions were that the whole thing would be seedy somehow, but if it were mutually beneficial… well. That was a bit of a different thing.

He’d have to give the idea some more thought.

*****

“I am going to kill Clint.” Natasha said, looking at Bucky for all the world as if he had grown a second head. He’d merely mentioned the fact that perhaps Clint’s idea hadn’t been _that_ ridiculous in light of the fact that he could solve so many problems by enduring one pregnancy - all assuming he was eligible or course. 

“There’s no need to kill Clint - I mean, technically this is playing to my strengths, isn’t it?” Bucky replied, giving her a winning smile. He wasn’t that convinced by the idea himself, per say, but hearing Natasha shit on it quite this vocally sort of made him more determined. He was sure that said something about his psyche.

“No, James, it isn’t. You’ve got a degree, you’ve got experience, you’re qualified to work in robotics. You’ve always been so against anything to do with your assignation - what’s changed? Please don’t say you’re just seeing the dollar signs because that’s absolutely ridiculous-” she ranted, and honestly? Bucky couldn’t argue against that.

“Yeah, but I do have a lot of debt. Loans. Unpaid credit card bills. I’m not getting a job that goes beyond Common Grounds for the moment apparently, and think - nine months and a lot of that pressure goes. I can afford to make better decisions then, and hopefully not entirely screw my credit rating forever in the process. Besides, this’ll help someone out.” he said, watching her again for a reaction. 

“James, you make it sound like you’re taking a temporary part time job. This isn’t a job - this is having someone else’s baby. It will be in your body for nine months. It’ll affect everything you do for nine months. You’ll almost be someone else’s property. And have you thought about whether this baby will be made with one of your eggs? Or someone else’s? I thought you wanted to fall in love?” She asked, pacing up and down her living room as she spoke, and honestly, Bucky could tell that she thought he’d well and truly gone off the deep end this time. 

“Well, it sort of _is_ a temporary part time job, isn’t it? Well, a temporary full time job I guess - either way, after nine months, it’s gone, and I carry on as I am minus a load of debt. Someone who really wants a baby and clearly has the money to support it gets what they want - it kind of seems win-win.” He said, that very much being his standpoint on the entire thing. 

She laughed then, though it held no humour, and shook her head incredulously. “You’ve gone from never having children to having one and giving it up - no, _selling_ it - to a complete stranger! And James, you’re not as hard as you want to make out - you won’t be able to do this and not get attached somehow. Borrow the money from me to help yourself out, you’ll find something. I don’t want you doing this because you think it’s your only option.” She said, again fixing him with one of her looks. 

“You know I can’t do that. But I can do this. I know I can. Like you’ve said, I don’t want kids - never have. I don’t have an Alpha who might take me having someone else’s child for them badly - this is the perfect time in my life to do it. And before you talk about me giving up my dating life, that’s been dead in the water for ages anyway. I sign up, if someone wants me to do it, I’ll get through the nine months, and once I’ve lost the baby weight, we pretend this never happened.” He said, knowing he was probably over simplifying a bit, but still. 

Natasha sighed, running a hand through her red hair. “I’m not going to manage to dissuade you on this easily am I?” She asked, and he shook his head in response. “Well, fine. What have you looked into?” She asked, though Bucky got the distinct impression that for now she was still just playing along with him. Still, it was better than an outright no.

“I looked into a couple of companies, Fertility First, and a couple more in New York State. They seem to be the biggest and they have a lot of positive reviews. I mean, they say to enquire more to get much more into the detail and so on.” He said, not knowing much more than that honestly. 

Natasha sighed irritably. “Well, luckily for you, I know someone who might be able to clarify.” She said.

Bucky raised an eyebrow looking at her. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“Bruce Banner. Dr Bruce Banner, technically. He’s an old friend and he actually works there. I’m pretty certain that he’ll be able to talk you out of this - if you’re even eligible to start with - and if he can’t, then you’ll have all of your facts straight.” she added, and actually, Bucky had wondered about whether he could. There was nothing on any site he’d looked at definitively outlining criteria for egg donors or surrogates but there had to be some. “If you want me to, I’ll set up a meeting, I’m coming with you, you ask your questions, and we go from there. But for now, for raising my blood pressure, we’re going to a bar and the first round is on you.” Natasha replied, and even then, they both knew that even if Bucky bought the first round, Natasha would likely front the rest of the night.

*****

Steve would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about the content of the conversation with Sam the other night, because he had, but only in a very abstract way. It wasn’t something he’d been seriously contemplating, because really, what Alpha went ahead and planned to have a kid by himself? Would a surrogacy agency even consider his situation - weren’t those places meant to be for infertile couples for whatever reason? He had no idea, and he didn’t want to set his heart on something like that, that in reality, he wouldn’t be able to have. 

It wasn’t until he was at Sam and Riley’s place for dinner, Arya snuggled asleep on his lap and a heavily contented feeling rolling through Steve that he hadn’t known since Peggy that he’d truly started to think that perhaps this was what was missing. 

“It’s a good look on you, you know.” Riley had said with a knowing grin.

Steve had smiled a little, almost bashfully and hadn’t really replied. It wouldn’t have been a problem if it only looked good, but it felt heavenly. Steve had to accept that at the moment, the thing he wanted most in the world - whether it was his Alpha instincts or just him - was children. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to look into his options, even if that meant going it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you all so much for your support. I was unsure as to whether I was going to post this, but thanks to the feedback and kudos, I'm so glad that I did.
> 
> Secondly, thank you for bearing with me during this setting up, but it's one of those where background and context are probably fairly important. I promise it'll all start coming together soon!


	3. First steps and Next steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes the next steps in his get-out-of-debt plan, and Steve thinks more about what Sam said about a family. Things start getting complicated.

Bucky was sat in the waiting room for Fertility First with a very disgruntled Natasha sat rigidly next to him. He shuffled a little, picking up a leaflet from a stand next to him which read “Suppressants: When should I stop if I want to conceive?”. He stared at it sort of blankly, though it wouldn’t apply to him, not having been on them in the first place. Dollar store hormone repressing deodorants and body washes were his friend for that, and far cheaper to boot… not that they worked so well, admittedly, but he could dream. 

He flicked through it anyway, really in lieu of anything else to do. Apparently it took most Omegas a couple of months to get back to a regular cycle - well, it was nice to know that he was one step ahead on one thing, he thought to himself. He was just getting into a section on pre-pregnancy preparations when he heard his name being called.

He took a glance at Natasha, who was looking directly back at him coolly, almost as if she was giving him the last chance to back out of this, and he supposed that this was kind of the last chance. He swallowed and then nodded, pushing himself up onto his feet.

They were shown into a nondescript office, which was all done in a glossy white finish and meticulously clean and tidy throughout. The man behind the desk - Dr Banner - looked entirely at home in the place, and stood to welcome them before gesturing for them to take the two seats in front of his desk.

“So, Mr Barnes, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Dr Banner, and Natasha tells me that you’re here for some further information on the egg donation or surrogacy process.” he said, giving them both a welcoming smile.

“Natasha also hopes this will be enough to put him off, so don’t be too offended if that becomes a reality.” Natasha interjected, her facial expression staying entirely neutral even as she spoke. It was a skill of hers, one that Bucky was partly in awe of, and partly terrified of. 

In fairness, it was clear that Dr Banner was quite used to Natasha and how she was, because he didn’t so much as flinch or look even slightly put off. “Well, I’ll run through the information that I need to give you, I’ll give you a pack to take away with you, and then if you decide it’s something you want to do, you have everything you need.” He said, and Bucky nodded, feeling suddenly strangely nervous. It almost felt like yet another job interview, and god knew Bucky hadn’t been having much luck with those.

Dr Banner gave him a reassuring smile. “Trust me, Mr Barnes, this part has no obligation to it - right now I can’t even promise you that you’d be a suitable candidate for either procedure.” He said, and Bucky nodded again, though unexpectedly, that sort of scared him. As an Omega, the ability to have children was something he innately should be able to do, not being suitable to do so would be a massive kick in the teeth. 

“So.” Dr Banner continued, oblivious to Bucky’s inner turmoil. “Basically, should this be something you want to go ahead with regardless of your motivations to do so, we would need you to fill in some pre screening questionnaires, and then you’d need to take part in some fairly extensive psychological and physical examinations first to make sure that you’re in the right place mentally to do this, and that physically it wouldn’t put you at any real detriment. Obviously, the last thing we want to do is cause any harm.” he said, with a reassuring smile. 

“If that’s all alright, you would be added to our pool of potential donors and/or surrogate parents. We’d then use your information to match you to another client - someone who’s looking to have a child and can’t for whatever reason - and if they also feel you’d be suitable, you can either donate the eggs or go down the surrogacy route. If it’s just egg donation, we have a procedure for that involving invoking a sort of heat and having them removed via a separate procedure. Everything else is done via artificial insemination in a lab before the eggs are planted into the surrogate, so that’s the end of your involvement - regardless of whether it’s successful or not, you’ll receive payment. In most cases, it’s safe for an Omega to go through this once or twice per year. However, if we decide that you’re suitable for the surrogacy route and that’s what you want to do, we arrange a meeting between you and the parents.” He said simply.

“Wait - a meeting?” Bucky asked, wondering why that would be even necessary. Someone wanted a kid, he was able to provide one, as long as he got paid in theory, everyone should be happy. He was more than happy for the agency to do any screening on his behalf quite honestly. He appreciated he’d have to see them in appointments and whatever else, but he hadn’t quite expected anything more involved honestly. 

Dr Banner nodded. “Yes, because what we tend to find is that a lot of the parents wish to be involved during the surrogate’s pregnancy. It’s a part of the bonding process for them with their child and it’s deemed to be important - during the pregnancy, a bond with the child usually requires some sort of working relationship with the mother. You’ll need to spend some time together to allow the Alpha involved to have that bond if they wish to. Besides that, it’s a sort of working relationship - things seem to run better when there’s some sort of base friendship and understanding there.” 

“Right, okay.” he said, that sounded very involved, though he could see the logic. 

“If you both mutually decide that it’s a good match and you can work together - and I’m keen to stress, you need to be able to work together without anything getting complicated - then we discuss next steps. Usually they provide a sample, and depending on whether you’re simply a surrogate or a surrogate donor - that is, you’re providing the egg and the gestational environment, we either use IVF with a donor egg or we can look at artificial insemination.” he said. 

Bucky must have looked blank, because Dr Banner went into more detail there. “So, essentially you end up with a couple of embryos - that is, fertilized eggs - implanted into your womb if you’re just providing the gestational environment, or if we use one of your eggs as well, we use a procedure to inseminate you that emulates a knotting. Obviously, there are pros and cons to either procedure. With IVF, there is an increased risk of a multiple pregnancy, mainly because to ensure a viable pregnancy, we tend to implant more than one embryo. The second is both more and less invasive, less because there’s no implantation, but more because patients tend to find it feels more personal, and we run more of a risk on the grounds that the child would be partly yours.” He explained.

“I… no, it wouldn’t. I’m going to sign a thing, right? Giving it up?” Bucky asked, though that part should have been very obvious. He didn’t even touch mentally on the subject of multiple pregnancies - he’d not even _considered_ that might be a possibility. 

“Yes.” Dr Banner agreed. “That would be done at the very beginning of the process - sorry, I skipped that - but it can still cause some distress to the mothers if they do find themselves getting too attached. Especially when they have some biological claim on the child.” He explained. “So if you’re even considering that route, let us know straight away and we will do some additional psychological profiling.” he said.

“Right, okay.” Bucky agreed, head already swimming. It was suddenly all seeming very real, even if he’d not really done anything at all yet. 

“Thereafter, we have you back a month after either procedure, mainly to see if it’s worked. You might already be feeling some symptoms of early pregnancy by then, and you may be able to get a result from a store bought pregnancy test, but obviously we prefer to verify. All being successful, you receive part of the agreed payment.” He explained. “We then monitor the pregnancy as you’d expect in a standard pregnancy - all the information on that is in your pack so if you don’t mind I won’t go through it now - and then proceed to birth. You can choose whether you’d prefer to go natural or have an elective C-section, after which, the child will go to his or her parents, and you receive final payment and are free to go, so to speak. We do, of course, offer postnatal support, especially because a lot of mothers find the separation difficult, especially the first time.” he explained. 

“Right… I. That seems pretty comprehensive.” He said, and it did even if Bucky himself felt a little overwhelmed. 

“You’ve no questions?” Natasha prompted, and Bucky looked up then almost having forgotten she was sitting beside him. 

“I… no, that’s fairly - it covered everything, right?” he asked, though clearly by her expression something had been missed.

“Do you check for support systems? You’re aware that James is an unmated Omega? Because of that alone, pregnancy will be more difficult on him.” She pointed out, clearly having decided to take matters into her own hands.

Dr Banned glanced between them. “I… yes. And we do have strict criteria an unmated Omega would have to meet, you’re quite right. Oftentimes, our donors and our surrogates are omegas who have already had the children they intend to have and are in successfully mated relationships and secure. I won’t lie to you, you’ll be at a disadvantage there. Those criteria are actually mainly that the Omega in question agrees to additional meetings with our staff for counselling sessions, and that they have a good support network at home, plus ideally a support Alpha they can turn to.” he said. 

“So I need to agree to that stuff, and I need to find someone to support me to even be considered?” He said, and Dr Banner nodded.

“That’s the sum of it, essentially. Now, the information on timescales expected, remunerations and so on are in your pack - though there is some negotiation there dependent on the situation.” he said with a nod. “Do you have any further questions at this stage, or do you need to go away and read?”

“I… think I need to go away and read.” Bucky nodded. 

“I think as much as anything, we need to talk, too.” Natasha nodded. “Bruce, thank you for this. Lunch in the week?” Natasha asked.

“Sure, as long as this lunch doesn’t end up with me in any pain.” he said, laughing a little.

“I promise that it won’t.” She said, standing up as Bucky picked up the information pack from the edge of the desk in front of him. 

“Well, let me know when’s best and we’ll arrange.” She said warmly. 

He nodded then. “Mr Barnes, thank you for your interest. Please do get in contact if you want any more information or clarification on the reading material, or you’d like to take this any further.” he said warmly, and Bucky nodded. 

“Thank you, Dr Banner. I’ll be in touch.” he promised with a nod. 

It was then that he and Natasha left the room, heading back into the plush reception and waiting area. 

“So, are you as concerned about this as you should be?” Natasha asked. “Or more stubborn than ever? I’ve never not told you what I think, and honestly James, I still think this is a bad idea. I still would prefer you borrow money off of me, and we keep trying with your job situation, but I’ll say this once and once only: if you decide that regardless of it being the stupidest idea you’ve ever had that you’re going to do this anyway - and again, I must stress that I very much hope you don’t - if you pick anyone else to be your support, I will individually break all of your fingers.” She said, and Bucky was quite sure that she was serious. 

“Well, that’s borderline terrifying.” Bucky muttered, focusing on that rather than anything else.

“Good.” Natasha replied. “Because I mean it. This is going to fuck you up, James, I don’t care what you think, and you’ll need someone who knows you at least as well as I do to tell you when you’re being an idiot and get you through.” 

Bucky didn’t answer, didn’t say that of course he wouldn’t ask anyone else, even though he wouldn’t. He didn’t say that he _was_ still thinking about it, especially seeing as it sounded like on some level it might _might_ be an option, especially if he had Natasha as his Alpha support to put down. He also knew that this would take a lot out of him - physically and mentally - and that there was a very good possibility that he’d need her as much as she thought he would through this. 

*****

It took a couple of weeks, but eventually, inevitably, Bucky had convinced himself that it was the right thing to do and that it wasn’t seedy even if he did get paid, because he’d be helping someone who wanted a kid just enough to go through this sort of thing themselves. Before he could second guess himself again, he called the clinic’s number again, booking himself in for the next stage.

*****

Despite his thought process that what he actually wanted was a family, Steve had first decided to try dating. It seemed far less drastic than deliberately becoming a single parent, and Steve had had enough counseling to realize that perhaps his interest in the idea might be stemming from loneliness. It might have been because his heart wasn’t really in it, or it might have been because of the string of disasters that the dates had become. 

There had been someone from Riley’s work that Steve had relented and let him set him up with - and it might have been alright except for the fact that he really wanted to delve deep into Steve’s previous romantic endeavors, and he totally wasn’t ready for that. There had also been the girl from the reception desk of one of the publishing houses Steve worked with which had been an entirely damp squib involving her leaving within twenty minutes, and finally he’d tried with an online date, and she’d turned up entirely unrecognizable from her pictures and had proceed to describe him as “a delicious little snack… if a little snack were six feet tall!”. Steve had deleted his profile immediately after that. 

The thing was, he _still_ wanted a family. The more he allowed himself to think about it, the more he knew he’d wanted it for a long time. Hell, he’d been so excited about the idea of Peggy getting pregnant, of them having a child that a bit of them both - well, it would mean everything. And on top of that was the idea of him being a father - doing the things his Dad had never had a chance to do with him. He relished the idea of learning and growing with his child and… alright, okay, he might have been researching the idea.

As he’d found previously, whilst he liked the idea, adoption wasn’t really an option. He might be able to foster as a single Alpha, but it seemed that agencies were definitely concerned that he’d eventually find a Beta or an Omega and dote on them and any children they might give him instead of any adopted non biological child. Steve thought that was complete bullshit - how could they know what he’d be like? - but there were studies into it and on the average, it didn’t go well. Base instincts were difficult for most people to override, apparently, but Steve couldn’t imagine he’d manage fostering - a child he’d come to love moving on? It would break him.

And so, he’d gone down the other route.

It was a Sunday afternoon that he eventually decided to research. He’d made himself a coffee, he’d settled himself in on his sofa, and then he opened his laptop, searching what he needed to know. 

It wasn’t until several hours later that he filled in an online form on the Fertility First website submitting his details to see if they’d even take his case. It seemed they dealt with cases that were slightly less usual, based on what he’d seen - and an Alpha wanting to parent with no Beta or Omega was probably on that list. 

Once he was done, he closed the laptop feeling strangely lighter than he had in weeks. At worst, he’d wasted a Sunday afternoon. At best, he’d started a whole new and exciting journey. 

******

Before his appointment, Bucky had done a lot of soul searching about what exactly he wanted from this, and what exactly he was willing to do. 

Obviously, the easiest option was to donate some of his eggs, and go off on his merry way. Each time he did it, he would receive a one off payment which would help clear some of his financial burdens thus making life a little easier. Other than that, he continued along as he had been, working his part time job and trying to get something. The thing was, the first couple of times he did it would only make a drop in the ocean and wouldn’t even necessarily bring him up to date. 

The other option, therefore, was to go down the surrogacy route. Realistically, to even make this worth it, that was what he had to do. It would be nine months, it would dig him out of a huge hole and it would do someone else a huge favour. Sure, it wasn’t the plan he’d had for having his first child, but he’d hardly planned to be saddled with a ton of debt he couldn’t shift either. He’d almost managed to justify it in his head that it was no different to knowing his eggs had been used and technically he had a kid running around somewhere anyway, though Natasha had snorted knowingly when he’d voiced that one in front of her. 

Still, her disdain for it didn’t mean she wasn’t sitting with him now in the waiting room. He’d passed the physical profiling at least - despite not looking like the petite Omega stereotype at all - though Bucky had known he was fit and healthy enough to do this, his eggs were in good shape and the fact that he regularly endured his heats was apparently an encouraging sign. Bucky was more glad to hear that than he’d thought he’d be - perhaps that Omega side that craved children ran deeper than he liked to consider - but it was the mental profiling he was really concerned with.

When his name was called, he stood, giving Natasha a last look, well aware that his scent was probably giving away his nerves, before heading in. 

*****

It took a week for the clinic to call him back again. A week. Bucky had gone from fine with it, to a bundle of anxious energy, to annoyed at how long everything was taking then back through to a strange numbness. It was almost like the whole thing went back to the strange abstract concept it had been before that first meeting with Dr Banner and he could push it to the edges of his mind like it didn’t exist. 

It worked pretty well, until he got the call from them and all.

“So, you got what you wanted, I really don’t know why you’re freaking out now.” Natasha told him coolly, sitting cross legged on her own sofa with a coffee cup held in her hands. 

“I… yeah. Yeah. But I didn’t think they’d… I’m an unmated Omega!” he pointed out. Even the information pack he’d had said they’d only take them in exceptional circumstances and if they had enough support and so on.

“And you have me as your sponsor or support Alpha or whatever. You’ve fulfilled the criteria. You should thank Clint for being so secure he doesn’t worry about the extra time we might have to spend together.” She said, his face still that annoyingly perfect expressionless mask. 

“I mean, this doesn’t mean it’s happening. A lot of people won’t want to work with an unmated Omega.” He said, aware he wasn’t really answering anything that she’d said, but this was more about verbalising his own thoughts than it was anything else. 

“And someone might. James, you need to prepare yourself for the fact that it might. In fact, you should have done that already.” She pointed out and Bucky sighed irritably, knowing that she was right. “I mean, you _could_ back out.”

Bucky looked up then, and shook his head. “No, this will solve far too many problems for that.” He said, shaking his head. 

“So stop freaking out and breathe. Save it for when you’re knocked up, then you’ve really got something to panic about.” She said, and despite the tone, Bucky actually laughed. It was so inappropriate technically, such a strange conversation to be having anyway and then Natasha was laughing too and it was so ridiculous it was just what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one was very Bucky-POV-heavy I know - the next chapter is already actually written and there will be far more Steve there... and there's the minor matter of our heroes actually meeting ;)
> 
> Once again, thank you all for the kudos and the comments, I can't say how much I appreciate it - so, major thanks to you all, this one is for you!


	4. The One Where They Actually Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Steve's journey through the process, and the bit where they actually meet with a side of Natasha being a little bit terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Trigger warning in this one for some sexism and some minor character death referenced.

Sitting opposite Dr Banner, Steve felt distinctly uncomfortable. Despite the man’s easy going demeanor and succinct explanations for everything that would go on as if it were completely run of the mill, Steve couldn’t help but feel he was some sort of exceptional case. He was pretty sure he might only be here because Rhodey had set this thing up. 

“So, now that I’ve told you everything you need to know, do you have any thoughts?” Dr Banner asked evenly, looking Steve in the eye.

Steve himself pondered for a second, really trying to consolidate his thoughts before actually answering. “I still very much do what to go ahead. If I’d be considered, of course.” he said decisively. “And I think based on what you’ve said, if you’ve donors who’d consider artificial insemination it might be best. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not against having more than one child if it happens, but decreasing the likelihood is probably good given I’ll be doing this on my own.” he admitted. 

Dr Banner nodded, giving him a small smile. “That is a very good point and I can understand your thinking. Just so that you’re aware, the pool of surrogates we have who would be willing to donate is considerably smaller than those willing to simply have someone else’s child. It would limit your options.” he said.

“That doesn’t change my mind.” Steve replied, shaking his. In some ways, though he appreciated he couldn’t have a really personal relationship with whoever it was, it would be nice to have some idea of the child’s other parent, too - though perhaps Steve was getting too sentimental about this. “It’s still my preference.”

Dr Banner nodded again, giving him a small smile. “Well, if you’re sure, we should probably get your background and health checks done.” he nodded, handing over another pile of paperwork, mostly consent forms, Steve was sure. “You’ll need to fill these in, and then we can get everything started and book your next appointments.” 

Steve breathed out a breath he didn’t know he was even holding. This sounded like things were going in the right direction. 

****

“Steve, man, it’s good to see you.” Sam said with a grin, opening the door to him and walked back off inside the home he shared with Riley. “Honestly, Riley goes out for an evening and this place turns to complete sh-chaos.” he said, self censoring at the absolute last minute.

Steve followed him inside, trying and failing not to laugh. “How long has Riley even been out?”

“Not long enough for this mess.” He replied, heading into the living room which looked like a children’s toy box had thrown up all around it. Steve raised an eyebrow at it and then looked back at Sam. “I know. And she should be in bed by now, so I’m gonna let her say hi to Uncle Steve, I’m going to get her bath done and get her to bed, then you can chill and catch me up with life outside of fatherhood, whilst I tidy this. Sound good?” he asked.

Steve laughed again and nodded, making a huge fuss of Sam’s little girl, before letting her father slip her off to bed. That said, instead of waiting for Sam to come and tidy up, Steve got right onto it. Perhaps this was why he was Aria’s parents’ favourite uncle as well as hers. 

It wasn’t long before Sam was back down, flopping unceremoniously to the sofa. “So, tell me about something that doesn’t involve Paw Patrol. I’m begging you.” he said, getting a laugh from his friend.

Steve debated waiting until later, but he really couldn’t leave it, he knew that. He also knew that Sam probably wouldn’t forgive him if he did. “Well, first thing I should tell you is that I took your advice. I mean, after the dating idea didn’t work out so well.” he said simply. 

“Oh?” Sam asked, looking at him casually, though the tension in his body showed his excitement and interest in this new subject.

Steve nodded. “I’m in contact with Fertility First on Riley’s recommendation - they tend to deal with unusual cases like single Alphas wanting children and whatever. I heard today that my pre screening is all okay, so as long as my psychological profiling and physical test results are okay, there’s a good chance I’ll be accepted.” he replied, trying to keep his face entirely neutral but failing at the last minute, an ear-to-ear grin splitting across his features.

Sam looked dumbfounded for just a second, before grinning back, tackling Steve into a hug. “You actually did it? Shit, man! I mean - congratulations!” He said, still not exactly moving. 

“Well, we’re not there yet, like I said I still have tests outstanding and then there has to be a surrogate willing to work with me…” He said, trying not to get his hopes up too much, though they might have been pretty close to that already honestly. He knew deep down that already, he was going to be gutted if he got this far for it not to happen.

Sam shook his head. “No, don’t do that - don’t put this down before it’s happened! This is huge, Steve!” He said, and Steve couldn’t do anything but nod in agreement with that. “So when do you find out? What happens now? And how did my husband manage to hide it from me?”

“Well, hopefully in the next week or so they’ll have everything back, then it’s hoping that they have someone who’s willing to help me. They have this whole thing where they want you to be able to work together because it helps with the bonding, so it’ll need to be someone who can put up with me, but it’s looking more possible.” he said with a grin. “And I asked him to keep it quiet for a minute, just until I knew more.” 

“That’s… really soon. Or it could be.” Sam said, calculating. “Shit - Steve, I’m made up for you, man.” he said, and he sounded so genuinely sincere that Steve knew he wasn’t making that up. 

“Yeah, me too. I hope it all works out.” he admitted, a smile on his lips.

*****

Steve’s outstanding tests didn’t actually take that long. They’d flagged some concerns regarding Steve’s views on attachment, but these were quickly allayed when they learned of his circumstances and that he’d lost his mate. Apparently it made his reactions to certain things far more logical and easier to swallow. 

When they’d started questioning that he had panicked - of course he had - he’d felt he’d got so close and yet was still so far away from actually getting what he desperately wanted. He’d had to speak to an in-house counsellor - and of course, Steve had spoken to counsellors before now about all of this - and the relief he’d felt when he was signed off on it all (with the agreement that he would attend further counselling during the surrogacy process if he was suitable and a match found) was palpable. 

And then he had it in his hands - the letter confirming that subject to a match being found, Fertility First were willing to work with him and make his dreams of fatherhood a reality. If Steve wept just a little, nobody was around to see it or say anything about it. 

*****  
_  
[Natasha, call me when you get this - the clinic have called!!!!]_

_[Nat, really, this is NOT the day to be working late, just so that you know!]_

_[NAT. Please don’t ignore this just because I know you think this is a stupid idea! Call me!]_

__

Bucky sent the last message and sat himself down with a huff. The iced coffee he’d snagged on his way out of Common Grounds seemed like a terrible idea now, making him even more fidgety and nervy than he was. Or maybe that was just a placebo effect and he was fidgety and nervy anyway. Well, of course he was - the clinic had contacted him and asked him to come in to meet with someone who apparently wanted to work with him. Someone they clearly approved of him working with, too, or they wouldn’t have set this meeting up.

Despite the extensive process to get to this point, Bucky almost hadn’t expected anyone to actively want to work with an unmated omega. An unmated male omega at that, who didn’t exactly fit the omega stereotype with his six feet tall frame and very masculine build. But it was happening. Or it would be.

Glancing around his shitbox of an apartment and at the end table that his ever growing pile of bills and notices sat on, he was starkly reminded why he was doing this. One egg, one pregnancy, one baby, and that lot would be pretty much seen to. Then he could move on with his life. He could do this. 

Finally, his phone buzzed back to life.  
_**  
[I’m not always at your beck and call, James. I was working late. Apparently it’s good that I was when you consider that I’m assuming it means you want me to come to an appointment with you.]**_

_[Well, you ARE my support Alpha.]_

_**[A decision I am sure I will continually regret throughout this process. When is it?]** _

_[Next Friday. 3pm.]_

_**[Right. I’ll organize my diary. But James, you do know you don’t have to do this. I feel like I should say that again. And you definitely don’t if you don’t like this person.]** _

_[I know. This is my choice. It’ll solve a lot of issues, sure, but you’re right, it has to be someone I’m comfortable with.]_

_**[And someone I’m comfortable with. I technically have to work around them too. I know Fertility First does background checks, but I hope you know I’ll be doing my own.]** _

_[I guessed you might.]_

_**[Well, you weren’t wrong. Anyway, meet me at the bar near my office for a drink. You sound like you need one - you know - whilst you still can, Mama Bear.]** _

_[Never call me that again.]_

He put the phone down, scrubbing a hand over his face and into his hair. Fucking hell. Still, Nat was right - a drink to steady his nerves sounded like a good call. 

***** 

The following Friday took both forever to come around, and no time at all. Bucky felt all too soon that he was sitting in the waiting room fidgeting around. Natasha was by his side as she’d said she’d be, complete in one of her work day power suits. She was tapping at her phone, clearly answering emails, whilst all Bucky could do was sit and shuffle. 

Every time he heard the doors open, he’d look up, wondering who the other half of their meeting would be - any one of these people could be them. 

“Will you stop that?” Natasha asked, not looking up from what she was doing. “Sitting and watching everyone like a hawk isn’t going to help. And if you fidget any more, you’ll get friction burns from that chair.” She informed him. 

“Sorry.” Bucky said, not that it stopped him at all. He halfway felt like he had to pee, but he was sure that was just nerves. 

“You can smell the anxiety on you, James.” She warned him lightly. 

He sighed. “I think that’s pretty understandable based on the circumstances.” he replied, because honestly, who _wouldn’t_ be in this situation? 

When the moment came that the receptionist called his name, Bucky almost jumped enough to actually fall off of his chair, getting a very bemused look from Natashe for his trouble as she shook her head. 

“Right, show time, Mama Bear.” She said, standing herself up and neatly sliding her cell phone back into her purse. 

“I asked you not to call me that.” He replied grumpily, getting to his feet and following her into the doctor’s office that they were being led to. 

When he first walked in, Bucky had assumed they’d be the first into the office, but they weren’t. Sat in front of Dr Banner’s desk was… well. Bucky could only describe him as a brick shithouse of a blond. He was clearly tall despite the fact that he was sitting down, and he clearly worked out. He had a thatch of blond hair that he’d clearly been running his hands through at some stage, and the bluest eyes Bucky had seen in a long time, but sky blue as opposed to Bucky’s own stormy blue. For just a moment there, he was entirely dumbfounded - how was this guy a _single_ Alpha in the first place? A _nervous_ single Alpha if the scent of the room was anything to go by. Of course, Bucky was clearly stinking the place up himself with his own distressed Omega smell, but strangely, the fact that the other man was nervous made him feel a bit better. 

Thankfully, Natasha didn’t say anything, but did nudge him until he was sitting in one of the two vacant seats. 

“Natasha, Mr Barnes, it’s good to see you.” Dr Banner said with his usual kindly smile on his features. 

“And you.” Bucky answered politely and also automatically - right now his brain couldn’t function on any level much beyond anxiety about what the outcome of this would be. 

“So firstly, I’d like to make the introductions.” he said, waving a hand between all the people in the room. “Mr Barnes, I’d like you to meet Steven Rogers. Mr Rogers, this is James Barnes and his support Alpha, Natasha Romanoff.” He said. 

The blond turned to Bucky slightly then, offering a hand for a shake - and oh _god_ if that wasn’t the strangest thing in the world - shaking the hand of a man you didn’t know but might soon be carrying the child of. Either way, Bucky stuck his hand out, taking it. The shake was brief but firm, and Steve’s hand was warm and just slightly calloused. 

“Nice to meet you, but call me Steve.” He said, giving Bucky a small shy smile that did things to his stomach. Bucky knew he had to pull it together - this was ridiculous - but the man - _Steve_ \- was just really good looking and his voice was warm and deep. 

“Nice to meet you too - I’m James, or Bucky.” he replied, making sure to carefully let go of the man’s hand before it became weird. Steve looked a little surprised at the nickname, which Bucky could appreciate, but was clearly too polite to ask the question of why just yet. 

Steve surprised him then, offering the hand to Natasha. “Nice to meet you, too.” he said, and she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, clearly having not expected that either. 

“And you. I’m Natasha.” She said simply, sitting herself back in his chair and looking Steve over appraisingly as soon as the handshake ended. 

“Good.” Dr Banner said, simply, sitting back in his chair. “So James, as we discussed with you over the phone, in short, you match several of Steve’s preferences when it comes to a surrogate and egg donor both in terms of education level, and physical attributes.” he said. Bucky nodded, finding it a little strange to have this spoken about in this way, but he supposed this conversation would never be anything but a little awkward and clinical. “As I told you at our initial consultations, we like you to meet, have a chance to talk and discuss, and hopefully reach an agreement among yourselves about whether you think that this could work between you, and so, here we are.” he said, giving them both a smile. 

“Now, you won’t be asked to make any decisions today, and you don’t have to tell each other what the decision is that you’ve made. That side of things will be entirely handled by the agency. There is no obligation on either side, and rejecting the match for any reason will hold no penalty or change any eligibility with regards to picking other partners.” he said, and Bucky felt oddly comforted by that, the slight notes of it probably leaking into his scent. “So, I can do this one of two ways - you can either see the public aspects of each other's files if you wish to remain fairly detached for now, or you can head out and speak in private.” 

“We’d like to do both.” Natasha replied immediately. Bucky looked a little surprised, as did Steve but neither seemed to say anything. 

“Gentlemen?” Dr Banned prompted. 

“I… yes, let’s do that. If we do this Steve is going to see a lot more intimate stuff than my file, right?” he asked with a small smile. 

“Me too, fair is fair. And we’re going to need to work together.” Steve agreed, again offering a small nervous smile. 

“Very well. I’ll get the information together and you can take it with you. In the meantime, you probably want to discuss between yourselves how you want to work this.” He said, standing himself up and making eye contact with Natasha. 

“I’ll behave, Bruce, don’t look so suspicious.” She replied, giving the man a saccharine smile that Bucky knew probably meant she’d do no such thing if she wasn’t in the mood to do so. 

“Right.” he said, stepping around them all before ducking out of the door. 

Steve cleared his throat then, again looking a little shy. “Well, perhaps we should go for coffee? I mean, it’d be a good neutral place to sit and discuss things, right?” he asked. 

“Yeah, coffee works for me. Nat?” Bucky asked, glad that someone had taken the moves towards actually organizing something because he was very, very sure that he didn’t know what the etiquette was for this situation. 

“Sure.” She replied with a succinct nod. “And there’s no time like the present.” 

_*****_

Steve had spent a long time making sure, in his own mind, that he was making the right decision. He wanted to make sure of several things - firstly, that this wasn’t just some sort of sticking plaster to fix whatever part of him had gone missing when Peggy had died. Secondly, he wanted to make sure that he wasn’t being entirely selfish and that he really could handle bringing up a child as a single parent. Thirdly, he’d wanted to make sure he wasn’t treading on anybody else’s toes. 

To do it, he’d spent a lot of time holed up in his office at home, looking over all of the information, reading accounts online of people who’d gone through the surrogacy process, and he’d then looked at the information provided by Fertility First about the surrogates they had on their books who would be willing to go through the process using insemination rather than IVF. 

Steve had to admit, he didn’t know if he personally could have done what these people were proposing to do - namely, carrying a child for nine months, going through everything that came with it, only to give the child up to someone else at the end. It seemed like… well. It seemed like a lot. 

The agency had passed six different candidates (their word, not Steve’s), and he had sat with them spread out across his desk. With everything spread in front of him this way, Steve felt woefully under qualified to make this sort of decision. He’d briefly considered asking Sam or someone else to help, but that had immediately felt wrong - this had to come from him. 

Initially, Steve had been drawn to candidates that had done this before. It made sense, it was low risk, and clearly they got something out of it that he obviously didn’t understand. They made up the majority of the group and were generally married, had families of their own, and had personal statements talking about wanting to give someone else that chance. Steve supposed that he could appreciate that - it was a nice idea even if he didn’t know if he could do it himself. 

Then he had thought about it some more, taking a different tact. When he and Peggy had talked about having children, Steve had immediately fantasized about what they’d look like and what they’d be like as people. Peggy had been sharp as a whip with a set of morals to match Steve’s own and she’d had that perfect amount of sass to keep him on his toes. Maybe he’d look for something like that - and if he could keep something else, like her dark hair or dark eyes, that would be a bonus too. The child he had would never be his and Peggy’s, but to Steve it felt like a nice touch in honouring her memory. It felt more _right_ somehow. 

With that in mind, Steve reorganized the candidates, almost filtering for dark hair and features and education levels. 

“Huh.” he said to himself when he was done. Doing that had left him with three potential surrogates - two female Omegas, and one male. Carefully, he read the full information on all three over again, making sure he got this right. 

Once he’d done that he realized that if he were completely honest with himself, the male sounded like the best option. He was highly educated and therefore obviously intelligent, tall, dark haired which would have been like Peggy, and male in a way that very much was _not_ like Peggy, reassuring Steve that he wouldn’t do anything stupid like trying to put feelings onto the poor guy. Nobody needed _that_ to happen. Sure, this was his first time, but the information stated that as per Fertility First policy, he had a support Alpha in place and Steve guessed the guy had his own reasons. The guy was also single according to his profile, as was Steve, meaning he might have more in common with him than he would someone with a happy, warm family environment at home, who might judge someone knowingly and deliberately becoming a single parent. 

He allowed himself the indulgence of reading the profiles once more, before deciding that whilst he was drawn to one particular person, he should sleep on it. If he still felt like that tomorrow, he’d call the clinic and ask them to set up the meeting. He stood, stretching his back out and yawned, before leaving the office, turning the light off behind him as he went. 

From there, it wasn’t long before Steve was sat opposite James Barnes and his support Alpha Natasha in a quiet coffee shop just down the street from Fertility First. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! They've finally met some 13k words in! Thanks for bearing with me this far, and thank you to everyone for the kudos and the comments. I've got so many plot bunnies for where this could go at the moment, and very much enjoying writing. I've still got a fair bit written ahead but not posted at the moment, so updates should continue fairly frequently!


	5. Decisions are made

Coming back to the small table that James and Natasha had clearly chosen for its privacy near the back of the coffee shop, Steve paused to take the drinks off of the tray and distribute them to the people who had ordered them. For himself, he’d bought a simple cappuccino, Natasha had an Americano and James had opted for a coffee cooler which apparently contained a lot of sugar and cream. Steve wondered idly then whether people’s coffee shop beverage of choice said anything about their personality, but then decided that sounded far too much like some sort of Buzzfeed quiz and put the line of thinking to bed.

He sat himself down, and did his best to quash his nerves enough to give a friendly smile. “So, uh, thanks for meeting with me, I mean. And I’m sorry if this seems awkward, this is a little different to any sort of a meeting I’ve ever had before.” He said, aware that already there must be a bit of pink to his cheeks - cursing his fair complexion.

James gave him a small smile - slightly shy but also somewhat encouraging. “It’s okay, I don’t really know how to start this conversation either.” he admitted. 

Natasha sighed then, and James glanced across a little tension now in his shoulders. “You should probably talk about your expectations - what you’re both hoping for from this and reasons behind your decisions. This is all about being on the same wavelength and deciding whether or not you can work together.” She pointed out with a roll of her eyes, sipping at her coffee as if it wasn’t likely still scalding hot.

Relaxing again, James nodded. “Actually, that is probably a good way of doing this.” he admitted with a small smile. Steve noted that he’d clearly been concerned about what his friend was going to say, and was quickly coming to the realization that perhaps it was Natasha that he needed to impress here rather than James. He knew she had to essentially sign off on any decision that was made, after all. 

“Of course it is.” She replied, giving him a small smile, obviously pleased to be right - though Steve was rather also getting the impression that it was something that happened more often than not.

“Right, well, in that case, I guess I’ll start.” he said, trying to take the lead. Steve had always been more comfortable with things when he was in control of the situation. “So, I appreciate it’s probably a bit unusual for an Alpha to be looking to have a child without being mated. I get that.” he said, deciding that getting this bit out of the way was as good of a place to start as any. “I was mated back along, but she… well. She’s not with us any more. We’d always dreamed of having children - you know, being parents - and I still want that. I want it badly enough to do this, apparently.” he said, a small almost self-deprecating smile on his lips. “I’ve reached that stage of my life where my friends are moving on and having children, and I… want to do it whilst they do, but I’ve never found anyone else who measured up to Peggy. So there you have it.” he said, not sure where else to go.

Glancing across, he found that Natasha was watching him with an unreadable expression on her face, and James was looking back at him fairly uncomfortably, obviously having noted that this part of the discussion wasn’t easy for Steve.

“I… that makes sense. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” he said, and to his credit, Steve thought he actually looked sincere.

Steve shook his head. “No, it’s been a few years. But I figure that just because I don’t have her now I shouldn’t put my life or my dreams on hold. She wouldn’t have wanted me to.” he admitted. “But what brings you to doing this? Your file said this would be your first time.”

James nodded, sipping his drink before putting it down, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “Well, to cut a long story short, I’m in debt up to my eyeballs.” He said, looking at Steve to see his reaction. “As you’ve probably seen, I went to college, I got degrees, I did a lot of work in internships in robotics. But since then, I’ve not been able to secure anything more permanent, or really anything paid in the field. It’s… pretty Alpha dominated and whilst they can’t say it due to Omega Working Rights, they think I’ll be a distraction and that I’ll be unreliable with heats and so on. Not to mention that someone on a major project going on maternity leave would be a HR nightmare, I’m sure.” he said, managing just and just to keep any bitterness out of his voice. “Anyway, I made some poor borrowing decisions, I need to get it paid, and the job I work - at a coffee place, actually - isn’t helping me pay it off any. A friend pointed out I might as well get paid to do what everyone expects Omegas to do, so… well. Here we are.” he said.

Steve was a little surprised, and his face probably showed it, at the other man’s candid honesty. He hadn’t really expected that. “I’m… actually really sorry. That’s shitty that you can’t get reliable work just because of your designation.” he said, though of course he knew it happened - he’d heard of rallies for Omega rights and he knew that Peggy had been constantly vocal about it - as she should be. “Actually, it’s not shitty - it’s complete bullshit. How does your designation impact on any of that?” he asked, feeling indignation on the other man’s behalf.

“Yeah, me too.” James replied. “But unfortunately, it is what it is. No amount of rallies or protests seems to have helped much. I should probably have thought more about it before choosing my career. But hey, what’s done is done. Point is, I’m in a sticky situation and I need to get out of it. So yes, this is my first time and all, but don’t worry about any awkwardness with me getting attached or anything else. This decision is purely financial for me - kids… well, they aren’t something I’d ever considered.” he admitted, picking up his drink and sipping then.

Through all of this exchange, Natasha watched on though she didn’t say anything, suggesting that she was satisfied. She didn’t exactly seem like the shy and retiring type.

“That’s still bullsh- terrible.” Steve self censored, pulling an apologetic face. He felt a little sick now he realized what was going on, feeling that stab of injustice in his stomach. Steve had never once looked down on someone because of their designation and it sickened him that people would, and that they’d make decisions based on it. “Well, I get that payment is important, but that isn’t an issue for me. I’m an artist - well, illustrator technically, and besides that I… Peggy had life insurance.” he admitted quietly. It seemed seedy to talk about this, but it was important, he supposed, for Bucky to know he could do this.

“I guessed the clinic would have seen that you did before going any further anyway.” Buckyreplied, giving him a small smile. “If it’s not too rude to ask, why did you choose me? I’m guessing you had other choices.” 

Steve nodded, not actually too surprised by that one - it was a fair question. “I’d ideally prefer - if you’re happy to - to go down the artificial insemination route rather than having a separate egg donor and using IVF. Part of it is that I’ve read that the procedure is less risky and less likely to fail, but also it reduces the risk of a multiple pregnancy. I mean, I’d cope if I had to - I’m sure I could - but I am aware that I’m a single man.” he explained, sipping at his rink before he continued.

“The rest, well… your resume is impressive, you’re highly educated, you’ve got dark hair and actually, the fact that you’re on your own too felt like it would give us more common ground than someone in a mated relationship would.” he explained, deciding that if Bucky could be unerringly honest, he might as well do the same. In fact, he owed to them both to do the same.

Bucky glanced at Natasha, who nodded. He turned back then, icy blue eyes looking straight to Steve. “I… appreciate how honest you’re being. It helps. Um, how involved would you want to be with the process? I’m cool if you want to be there for everything, maybe except for the conception bit because that sounds totally undignified.” he admitted. 

“If we do this, I’d like to be as involved as you’ll let me be.” Steve replied, having thought about that at length. “By that, I mean I’ll cover all expenses obviously, and I mean appointments, any prenatal classes you want to attend and clothing. I want to be at appointments and those classes if you’ll let me, and I’d like us to - if we can and it’s not too much - have a friendship. If I’m having a child, I’d like to be there for every part of its life, even the beginning.” he explained.

James contemplated that for a moment, sucking on the straw in his drink, lips pursed. They were very full lips, Steve noted, though they suited his face. Actually, James was generally very attractive, he could see that - how he remained unmated was beyond him.

“I… that sounds reasonable,” he said after a moment’s thought. “Obviously, where she can be, I’d like Natasha to be there, too.” 

Steve nodded. “I wouldn’t expect otherwise.” he agreed, glancing at the red head. He could appreciate wanting moral and emotional support, and even from what little Steve had seen, these two were close.

It was then that Natasha actually spoke. “I should probably let you know that I wasn’t keen on James doing this. I won’t be signing off on any sort of plan with any person unless I really do agree to it.” She said, and the hint of threat was there. Steve’s Alpha senses could detect the mild note of hostility.

“And again, I wouldn’t expect otherwise.” he said, actually kind of pleased that whilst Natasha’s hostility was directed at him for now, that Bucky had someone who clearly cared for him fighting his corner. “But I hope you will consider this. I know that it’s a bit of a strange situation, but… I’m genuine and it would mean a lot to me. I’d offer references or anything else that might help, but I appreciate that it might not mean much given that the agency has already done that part.” 

“Oh, I have my ways of making decisions.” Natasha replied, still with that impassive expression. 

“Natasha.” Bucky said, turning to her and giving her a look. “Play nice.”

She rolled her eyes to that but didn’t say anything else. The camaraderie between them was refreshingly sincere, and Steve wondered if he and Sam looked like this when they were talking.

“Look, you seem like a nice guy. And I want to help you, I think.” he said, looking across at Natasha again.

“We’ll discuss it.” She said simply.

“Right, well, thank you for that, though you didn’t have to say anything.” he said, though he was pleased that James had. It was a little reassuring anyway.

“Well, I’m really sorry, but I’ve got to go, I’ve got the twilight shift at work today.” James said, giving Steve another smile. “I’ll be in contact with the agency once Natasha and I have talked.”

“It’s been good to meet you. Both of you.” Steve said sincerely, and he meant it. 

“And you.” Natasha said, before the pair stood up and left, James taking the remains of his cooler with him.

Once the door of the coffee shop had closed, Steve collapsed back in his chair, sighing out a bit. He knew immediately what his answer was - he really wanted to work with James. He was good looking - hopefully something the baby would get - and he seemed to be a good type albeit fairly quiet. Natasha was terrifying of course, and had made the experience worse than any pitch interview Steve had ever attended. He was glad it was over, but he hoped it went the right way, anxiety sneaking in, even despite James’ words that he was considering it. 

*****

Bucky did actually have to go and work the twilight shift at work - he hadn’t been kidding. It wasn’t often that he did the evenings, even if as a general rule he didn’t mind them, though he very much could have done without it tonight. He had a lot to think about, and he felt like he’d do better discussing it with Nat, even if Clint happened to be there at the same time. 

It wasn’t until the next day that he managed that, though. He had to admit, he’d slept very little that night, and when he had he’d gone through what essentially amounted to fever dreams involving himself with a little swell to his stomach that grew far too fast and got monstrous and ended up with him barely able to walk. 

When he had got up, he’d got himself ready, showering and getting dressed, almost buying time before he headed to Natasha’s for brunch with her and Clint. He knew what was coming when he got there, and he knew Natasha - at the very least - was going to want to know what he was going to do.

Meeting Steve had made it so much more real - there was a _person_ involved that wasn’t just Bucky now. And they’d be creating another person. And Bucky would sign that other person over to Steve. Of course, Bucky was fairly sure Natasha would have done _something_ to find out more about Steve, and he knew that if there was anything terrible he’d never have gotten through the profiling that the clinic did would have found it before even then. 

He seemed so very sincere. Bucky had to admit that. He was too awkward, almost, to be anything more than genuine about the situation. Bucky had liked him, and he had a warm - albeit shy - smile. 

He realized then that somewhere along the line he’d very much decided that he was doing this. He was doing it for Steve, and he was doing it for himself - to solve a lot of financial stress. 

*****

Clint was standing at Natasha’s kitchen island, clad in a “Kiss the Cook!” apron with frilly edges that Bucky would bet money was his rather than Natasha’s and was cooking what amounted to a pile of bacon and pancakes. Natasha was sitting at the small dining table, opposite Bucky, sipping a tiny cup of espresso. 

“Ah, Bucky! How’s it going?” Clint asked cheerfully, flipping the latest batch of pancakes around in the frying pan. “Did you decide whether you’re going to let tall, blond and handsome knock you up for fun and profit? Well, profit, I guess, not so much fun.” He asked, pulling a bit of a face at the last minute clearly having realized what he said.

“Subtle. Smooth.” Natasha intoned, rolling her eyes, though Bucky knew her well enough to know that the expression she cast towards Clint was actually rather affectionate. 

Bucky wandered into the kitchen as if he really did belong here, and poured himself a coffee, before adding milk and sugar to it, both in fairly copious quantities. “Jeez, Clint, at least feed me before you ask me to give up the juicy goods.” he said, as if this was a much more normal discussion worthy of their usual banter than it actually was. “Anyway, how did you know he’s tall, blond and handsome? And you are aware that he won’t physically be there? It’s called _Artificial_ insemination for a reason.”

“Please, I asked Nat.” he pointed out, though Bucky had known the answer to that.

“And you’ve just confirmed my suspicion that you think he’s hot, which makes this an even worse idea than it already was.” Natasha replied as Bucky sat himself down opposite her, leaving a space for Clint in between. 

Bucky looked her over, trying to get some read on her thoughts, though it was always very difficult where Natasha was concerned. “I’m just confirming that I have eyes, and he was easy on them.” Bucky replied, sipping his drink and enjoying the hot sweetness on his tongue.

“Right.” She said simply, glancing at Bucky again across the large plate of food that Clint had just placed in the middle of the table.

“Breakfast first, soul searching later - isn’t that what I just got told?” Clint asked, sitting himself down with the frilly apron still very much in place. “But seriously, Buck, what are you gonna do?”

“ _If_ Natasha will sign on as my support Alpha, I think I wanna do it. He seems… nice. Genuine.” He said, having mulled it over. “And I still think I can do it.”

Natasha sighed, putting a couple of pancakes and some bacon on her plate before pouring over some syrup from a container on the table. She might pretend otherwise, but her sweet tooth was nearly as prolific as Bucky’s. “Well, Natasha rather thought that you would say that, so Natasha did some digging regardless. His background checks out, he really is an artist whose mate died. By all accounts - and we have mutual acquaintances, it turns out - he seems like a good guy. I suppose that if you actually do insist on doing this, it might as well be someone like him.” She said.

Bucky couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips, right before Natasha continued talking. 

“ _If_ \- and only if - you think you can keep this professional. I’ve told you, James, I don’t want to see you hurt, and I think this will.” She said simply, watching him carefully as he too loaded up his plate.

He shook his head. “I won’t - I told you, I don’t want kids. And I need to make friends with Mr Rogers, sure, because it’ll make it easier for him, but this seems as safe as I can do it. I won’t be in debt anymore, I can keep trying then with the career thing.” he said, and actually, he was still quite sure that he could. “You’ve not been in debt like this, Nat, I can’t even tell you-”

“And you don’t have to be either.” She pointed out again, shaking her head. 

“No, you’ve done enough looking after me. It’s time I did it for myself, even if it isn’t the way I’ve planned. Besides, I’m helping a dude who’s had a shitty time have what he wants along the way. And if you’re agreeing to him being alright, that speaks volumes in itself.” He replied, shoving in some syrup laden bacon pancake then. 

“For what it’s worth, I can see what you’re doing. I know I’ve never done the Omega thing, but I’ve seen enough of what you’ve been through even if I can’t really understand. I mean, I guess if you can’t just force your way through stuff with it, you might as well try and play what you can to your advantage, right?” Clint asked, pouring himself a glass of orange juice from a carton and looking for once in his life like he was actually really thinking of what was going on. “And you do have us, dude.”

Bucky felt strangely grateful for Clint then, in a way that he seldom did. Bucky had to agree, being a Beta, Clint would never get it. He had job opportunities, didn’t distract Alphas (Natasha aside, apparently) and couldn’t get pregnant, but Bucky appreciated the attempt, and he was glad that at least someone here could see where he was coming from. 

“That’s exactly it.” He said, because it was what it boiled down to, a simplified version as it might be. 

Natasha sighed then, knocking back the rest of her coffee to wash down her latest mouthful. “Alright, alright, I see how this is going to go. When do you plan to call Bruce and let him know?” She asked.

“This morning.” Bucky answered, the ‘before I lose the balls to do it’ hanging unsaid, though it wouldn’t surprise him if Natasha already knew that, too. 

*****

“Good morning, Mr Rogers, how are things?” Dr Banner asked, picking up the line that had just been put through from the front desk of the clinic.

“Oh, good morning, Dr Banner.” Steve replied, aware he probably sounded stilted and nervous - it wasn’t a surprise given that he _was_. “I wanted to discuss the, uh, meeting yesterday - you know, now I’ve had time to sleep on it.” he said, really wishing he was less of a reclusive artist than he was. 

“Well, I’d rather assumed that might be the case.” Dr Banner said, and Steve could practically hear the man smiling. Hopefully that meant this was a familiar situation to him and a lot of people came across like this.

“Yeah, so, I think I want to go ahead. Obviously, if Mr Barnes and Ms Romanoff agree.” He replied, deciding to just get it out rather than dance around the point, given that would get him exactly nowhere.

Dr Banner chuckled lightly. “Well, I’m glad that I can give you an answer straight away - I’ve literally just put the phone down to Mr Barnes, and he’s agreed. I’ll have to give him a call back to make arrangements to get paperwork signed and work out when we’re going to do this shortly and I’ll update you then - but congratulations, Mr Rogers, it sounds like all being well, you’re going to be a Dad.” He said.

Upon hearing his words, Steve had felt a crashing sense of relief roll over him like a wave. He leaned back against the seat rest of his chair, taking a second to close his eyes and sigh out, letting the first tingles of excitement take hold. “He has?” he asked, just to make sure before he let himself really enjoy this. It had been a long time since Steve had had something really good happen to him - he hoped this wasn’t some sort of messed up dream.

“He has. Like I said, congratulations! When would it be good for you to come in and sign your end of things?” he asked then, and Steve went through the motions of making arrangements - thankfully technically being self employed meant that his schedule could be as open as he needed generally - and then allowed himself to just sit and grin. How he’d ever thank James Barnes for what he was apparently willing to do, he’d never know.

Then, he called Sam and Riley, just to have someone to share his news with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos - honestly, feedback from you guys keeps me writing and posting. It means so much!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, and the next should be up later in the week!


	6. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve and Bucky get to know each other more without Natasha's watchful eye, Sam does his best to keep an eye on things instead. AKA, the last chapter before Bucky gets knocked up.

Bucky had consented to his number being passed across to Steve to help with the bonding process ahead of any insemination attempt - the first of which was due at the time of Bucky’s next heat, which would be in three weeks’ time. It therefore shouldn’t have been too much of a surprise when he heard from the man himself, but it kind of was all the same.

Bucky was just leaving work when his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and made a face when he saw an unknown number, very much assuming that it would be some sort of rejection from a job he couldn’t even remember applying for.

“Hello?” he said into the receiver.

“Hi, uh, James?” A deep, rich voice came back. And oh, yes, Bucky knew who that belonged to already. It was actually even deeper over the phone somehow, and ugh, it did things that he didn’t want to address now or anytime soon.

“Oh, hi, Steve?” He asked back. “Yes, it’s me.”

“Ah, good - I’m glad I didn’t get the number wrong.” he said, and Bucky could only grin a little at the dorkiness of the response. “Um, I was wondering - you know, because we only have a few weeks until….” Steve got awkward there and paused.

“Until I get knocked up. Hopefully.” Bucky supplied, unable to help himself. Apparently humour was quickly becoming his coping mechanism with this. 

Steve made a slightly choked noise at it, clearly not having expected him to be so blunt about it. “Er, yeah, actually that. Um, did you wanna meet up before then? Get to know each other?” He asked.

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle a little then. “Sure, it’ll probably make things easier when it comes down to it. And honestly, Steve, I gotta tell you, if the questions I got asked at that last appointment were anything to go by, you’re gonna have to get used to hearing a lot about me and what’s going on.” he said, laughing though he was quite serious. There had been some interesting things, and he suspected it would only get worse.

“I… guess I will.” He said, sounding unsure even through the phone. “So, uh, when’s good?” 

“Well, I’m free now, and I’m working nights the rest of this week.” he said, knowing he had twilight shifts coming up.

“So, maybe lunch? Say, Friday?” Steve offered.

“Sure.” Bucky agreed.

“I’ll text you the details.” he replied, and so that was how Bucky ended up having what Clint insisted was a lunch date with his future baby daddy, though Bucky was vehemently referring to it as a meeting between two dudes to make an awkward situation far less awkward. Hopefully, anyway.

*****

“Hey, James, thanks for meeting with me today.” Steve said, taking a couple of quick steps towards where he was standing outside of the sandwich place he’d picked for the lunch they’d organised. 

“No problem. The clinic told us this would help, right? Besides, I did figure things might be a bit less… tense without Natasha here. And really, call me Bucky - I know it’s a stupid nickname, but the only people who use my real one were my Mom and now Natasha.” he said, though he had actually offered Natasha to be if she wanted. She’d declined citing a business lunch she couldn’t miss, which might or might not be true. If it wasn’t, he had no idea why she’d make that up, but he’d long since given up second guessing Natasha’s motives.

Steve shot him a sunny grin - and honestly, it might well be the sort of grin that broke hearts. It was wide and happy and really reached his eyes. “Yeah, perhaps - she’s a bit…”

“Intense? Protective? Terrifying?” Bucky supplied, giving him a grin of his own.

“All of the above. I mean, it’s great you have someone who clearly cares as much as she does in your life. I think good friends are so important.” he admitted, before moving to the door and holding it open. “Shall we? I know this place doesn’t look like much, but it does a roast beef sandwich to die for - you know, so long as you’re not opposed to meat.” he added, suddenly looking stricken like that eventuality might not have been something he planned for.

“Sounds awesome.” Bucky replied genuinely, giving him a grin. Sandwiches also very much sounded within Bucky’s meager price bracket. “I’ll take you up on the recommendation.” he added. 

Steve grinned again then, heading to the counter. “Great, if you want to grab a table, I’ll go and get those ordered. Would you like a drink with that?” he asked politely, and Bucky was a bit embarrassed to admit he found it charming. Manners didn’t cost anything but meant the world, his Mom had always said, and it had stuck with Bucky, though it wasn’t until adulthood that he’d truly understood.

“Um, sure, just water is fine.” He said, deciding that it would keep the bill down even if Bucky would insist on doing Dutch with it.

“No problem.” Steve replied, and Bucky went off and found them a table somewhere in the middle of the place, tucked to one side. He fiddled idly with a napkin, though didn’t do that annoying shredding thing that people seemed to love to do so much, mainly because he hated it when people did it and he had to clean it up at Common Grounds. 

It wasn’t long before Steve was back over with a cup of tea in his own hand and a bottle of water and a glass for Bucky. 

“So, once again, this is probably still awkward.” he said, though it was less so given they’d managed a conversation over the phone and then a text message conversation working out the details. 

“A little. But hey, we’re here to get to know each other, right? Why don’t we try some sort of question and answer thing?” he asked before internally cringing, well aware of how dorky that sounded. 

Steve thought for a second, before shrugging and nodding. “Sounds like a good idea, actually.” he said, figuring it’d be a sure fire quick way to get some information. “So, where did you grow up?” 

“Right here, actually. Brooklyn. My parents were there until they passed, though my oldest younger sister has moved away - she’s got some boyfriend now she lives with, he seems like a bit of a jackass but she’s happy. I have two more younger sisters as well, they’re both in college.” he admitted, deciding that giving a little more information was more helpful in this than just yes/no style answers. 

“Actually, I’m from Brooklyn, too - Red Hook, actually.” Steve replied, giving him an encouraging grin. “It was just me and my Ma - only child, Dad was military and passed away when I was young.” he replied.

“Really? I was Park Slope, so not far.” Bucky replied, kind of surprised, though he supposed that by the accent he shouldn’t be. “Did you ever move away and come back, or has this always been home?” he asked, figuring this was still safe territory.

“I was going to move away for college, but then I got a full ride right here in the city.” he replied, shaking his head. “I’ve been lucky, been to some places since, but there never seems to be enough time or opportunity, does there?” he said. “How about you?”

Bucky shook his head, though in his case, money came into it as much as anything else. “Nah, I did go away for college, though - as you know, I did Robotics, but I went to MIT.” he replied, half expecting a raised eyebrow that never came. Most people did that when they heard of an Omega doing that or going there, but he supposed Steve had seen his credentials already.

“And then came back?” he questioned, and Bucky nodded.

“Yeah, I got an internship - HydraTech - did my three years, ran up even more debt and borrowed more money to start balancing loan payments, and… yeah. It didn’t go so well. I kept going because I figured I was going to be the one who defied the odds and ended up getting the dream job, but…” he trailed off, just as a waitress came and dropped off their sandwiches. 

Steve thanked her, and she gave him her most beaming smile. Bucky noticed and couldn’t help but laugh at how much Steve apparently _didn’t_. 

“I am really sorry - that’s majorly shitty. And it’s really just the whole Omega thing?” he asked, knowing the answer really before he asked. Peggy had had to fight the same odds herself to get a job in the Police - for all the good it had done her. 

Bucky nodded. “Can’t be much else - I’ve got the qualifications and the experience, I’ve got references, but let’s face it, I’d be distracting. Or that’s what they say. It’s like they forget that suppressants exist these days. Ironic, really, given theirs are the jobs with the pay grades that mean you could probably afford to be on ‘em.” He said. “Also this sandwich looks… yeah.” he said, his face showing how impressed he was. 

Steve grinned back at him. “I told you, they’re really heavy on the fillings here, and they’re good quality, too.” he said, though Bucky thought he could see a little flush of pleasure on his skin. He paused then, looking across at Bucky. “I… this might go too far - so I’m sorry. But I’m not taking advantage here, am I?” he asked, before flushing fully and glancing away.

Bucky looked at him and actually, yeah, the guy was being completely sincere in what he said. He thought for a moment before he answered, though he’d been through this in his own mind plenty of times before and during this whole process. “Fuck no - those assholes at HydraTech, they were taking advantage. I’m willing to bet they knew they’d never keep me around after they had to start paying from the word go. And the people who have you in for an interview almost to fill some equality quotient, they’re taking advantage. They get your hopes up, even if realistically you’re pretty sure you won’t get it.” He said with a sigh. “But no, this… will make a lot of difference. Like I said, I have a lot of debt and I need to clear it.”

He paused himself then, before looking Steve over. “Besides, I like to think I’m a good judge of character, and honestly? You seem pretty… well. Genuine. And nobody wants to be a single parent unless they really, really want to be a parent. That… it’s good enough.” he said with a shrug. That was the crux of it. That, and the fact that Natasha had agreed and she wouldn’t if she’d found anything at all that would point to Steve being less than a good guy.

Steve looked up at him then, fixing Bucky with those blue eyes. “I do. Really want this, I mean. And I’ve already thought that if this works, I have no idea how I’ll ever thank you.” 

“You’ve no need to thank me, you’re paying me. Not having a constant threat of someone getting into my place and taking the crap I have or having my utilities cut off would be good enough for now.” Bucky replied, taking a mouthful of his sandwich and making a pleased noise because _shit_ , that was good.

Steve sighed a little then. “Yeah, I guess so. But I just wanted you to know what this means to me, I suppose.” he grinned right. “Do I pick a good sandwich place or what?” He asked.

“You do, you totally do.” he agreed, and they both dug in then, conversation stilting as they ate.

*****

Steve was standing in Sam and Riley’s kitchen helping Sam with BBQ sides, currently shredding up vegetables for coleslaw. Their place was well set for it anyway, with a sunny backyard with a decent patio, and Sam had ‘invested’ in a new grill that Riley had joked was his new pride and joy the previous summer. It had therefore become somewhat of a regular occurrence, and a good way for their little group to hang out.

“So basically, they ask you to go on dates with the dude who’s about to be carrying your baby?” Sam asked, clearly trying to wrap his head around it.

Steve gave him a look. “Not dates, we’re just meant to be getting to know each other. You know, seeing as things are going to be getting fairly intimate. I mean, it’s helpful - he’s apparently already signed giving me permission for full access to his medical records and alerts to any appointments he has during the process, which he actually didn’t have to do even though I’d indicated I’d prefer it.” he replied. And actually, he was more grateful for that than he could probably admit.

“I mean, I get that, it just seems a bit… counter productive if they just want you to promote a business relationship.” Sam replied, adding croutons to the huge bowl of salad in front of him. “I mean, that’s the point, right?”

“I think it’s about finding a balance. Where you can work together but it’s not too much.” Steve replied, glancing at Sam and trying to figure out exactly what his angle was - after all, it had been him and Riley who had even suggested doing this in the first place.

Sam nodded then, going back to perfecting his salad, though Steve had no idea why when they both knew that it would constitute a fair amount towards the leftovers they’d all be eating tomorrow most likely, seeing as it never ran out. “So, what’s he like? And why does an unmated male omega do this? I mean, I have to admit - it’s kind of not what I envisioned.” He admitted.

Steve nodded because actually, he could understand that. And Bucky - he was getting used to calling him that - wasn’t exactly your typical omega either. “He’s really smart, he’s got a good sense of humour, nearly my height, blue eyes - but different to mine, I guess and long dark hair. He’s… doing it because it pays.” he admitted.

He could see his friend considering that for a moment. “You realize that basically half of what you just said was physical?” He asked.

“What are you getting at?” Steve asked defensively - well, you couldn’t just _not_ notice what someone looked like, after all. And he certainly hadn’t not noticed Bucky, though he’d not not noticed Natasha either, if they were playing that game. She had red hair and… green(?) Eyes. Whatever. 

“Nothing really, unless you think I am.” He replied, glancing across at Steve over the kitchen island.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t think you are. Anyway, he seems cool, and he’s clever. We both think we can work together, and honestly, I went for him because I sort of figured I had more in common with a guy on his own than someone who already has a family or whatever. And I couldn't even guarantee someone like that would take my case on, I guess.” he admitted. They might have preconceptions about an Alpha doing it alone, and Steve didn’t think he could keep his temper in check defending it.

Sam thought, before nodding himself. “You know, I can understand that. And hey, if you’re comfortable with him and he is with you, I guess that’s all that matters. Shit gets real really quickly when you’re expecting, you know.” he said.

“I remember your stories.” Steve replied with a small smile. Apparently Riley’s cravings had been a nightmare, morning sickness hadn’t just been for mornings, and emotions had run high - and that was without worrying about the logistics of getting to and from appointments and whatever else.

“And you only heard selective highlights. I mean, I guess it might be different seeing as you don’t live with the guy - you might see less?” he said, before looking up clearly having thought of something. “Hang on, let me get you something.” He said, before rinsing and drying his hands and heading out of the room.

Steve waited, wondering what he was going to get, using the time to mix the mayonnaise into the slaw mix. He was just about done when Sam came back into the room.

“Here, it’s a gift.” he said, handing over what was clearly a well thumbed through paperback. Steve washed his own hands and dried them before picking it up to see what it was. 

_What to Expect when You’re Expecting: Male Omega Edition_

“Seriously, dude, it answered so much. Like, you always forget something when you have your appointments, and this kind of fills in the gaps. Like, there’s a lot out there for women, but less like this. Thank me later.” He said, and Steve gave him a grin, before going in for an actual hug. “Thanks, Sam, really appreciate it.” He said then. 

“Thanks, man.” he replied, and he really was thankful.

“No problem. Now, let’s get the rest of this sorted and get the beer cooler outside.” He said, and Steve knew somehow that he’d be the one carrying a cooler full of ice and not Sam. 

*****

When starting to read the book later, Steve realized that whilst there were plenty of tips for the Alpha involved to help, including notes for bonded and non-bonded pairs (and wasn’t that surprisingly inclusive?) there was also a lot of stuff that might help Bucky out. It didn’t sound like he even had friends like Sam and Riley who had kids of their own so maybe a bit of extra support wouldn’t go amiss.

He pulled his phone out, adding another copy of the book to his Amazon cart and pressed ‘Buy it Now’ before he had a chance to think about it too much. 

*****

Steve managed to meet Bucky once more before the next part of their procedure. They’d tried to organize a couple of times, but between their respective work and social schedules, it hadn’t really worked.

They were now about a week away, and if Steve was honest, he was getting the same sort of nervous excitement that a child might get in the run up to Christmas. He knew that there were no guarantees that it would work the first time around, but the clinic did everything possible to ensure that it would and if Bucky’s health classes had been anything to go by, unprotected sex during heat was pretty much asking for it to happen.

“So, are you excited?” Bucky asked him as he ate one of his dirty fries from a basket between them in the diner they were sitting in. Steve glanced up then, it was almost like he was reading Steve’s mind. 

“Nervous more, I think. I’ll be excited if it works.” he replied quite honestly. Despite their lack of actually meeting, there had been several sets of messages sent backwards and forwards between them and Steve was nowhere near as awkward and uncomfortable as he usually would be sitting around with a stranger - especially one who was shortly due to be impregnated with his kid. He thought that was as much Bucky’s relaxed demeanor as it was the messages, though. There was something oddly calming about the guy. 

Bucky nodded, chewing another fry. “I can understand that. If it helps you any, I’m nervous too.” he admitted. “I want it to work for you - and for me - and honestly? The actual procedure makes me feel a bit… exposed, I think?” He said.

“You’ll be in a pretty compromising position.” he agreed, giving him a somewhat sympathetic look. The guy had asked that neither he nor Natasha was there, though Natasha would be in the waiting room and Steve would technically be in the same building given he’d have to be present to give a sample - well, he would be during the same couple of days, at any rate. The clinic team had been a bit surprised, given Omegas usually wanted an Alpha nearby to help with the heat he’d have to endure - and that in itself would make Bucky vulnerable. 

Bucky nodded and hummed. “Yeah, but I normally just kinda get through myself. It is what it is. I just normally don’t have a nurse with an artificial knotting machine nearby.” he replied, pulling a face. 

Steve snorted then. “Yeah, when you put it like that I guess it does sound… yeah.” he finished lamely. 

“Eloquent.” Bucky teased, before sipping at his milkshake. “Still, it’s one day. And I won’t have to deal with another heat for some time, if it goes well. I guess that’s a positive - and probably no more for another year.” he pointed out, given a nine month pregnancy and then however long it took for his usual cycle to get itself back on track. 

Steve gave him a grin. “I mean, there is that. And you might not completely hate it.” He pointed out.

Bucky pulled a face, scrunching his nose. “I don’t think it’ll be something I enjoy - no offense. From what I’ve read in the leaflets at the clinic, I’ve got a lot of morning sickness, aching hips, mood swings, back ache and then actually giving birth to get through.” He pointed out, his tone as casual as you liked.

“It really might not be that bad, and if it is - well, I’m sorry. For what it’s worth.” he said, and Bucky laughed a bit at that.

“No you’re not. Or if you are you don’t have to be. I literally signed myself up for this.” he pointed out, and okay, Steve couldn’t argue with that. 

“Well, I guess you did. But hey, I hope this isn’t weird - I got you a little something.” he said, before leaning down. “Like, I get this is premature, but so that you’ve got some heads up about things not from leaflets… I mean, I know the internet could probably tell you, but this was recommended to me.” he said, taking out the new copy of _What to Expect when You’re Expecting: Male Omega Edition_ and sliding it across the table.

Bucky paused, looking it over, clearly noting the title, the fact that it was new and whatever other details. 

“I… didn’t expect this.” Bucky said, blue eyes fixed on Steve’s own now, clearly surprised. “I mean, thank you, if you’re sure, that’s… really thoughtful. When this happens, I do want to make sure things are right for you, you know? This will help me know what is and isn’t.”

Steve felt a little warmth on his cheeks with the thanks, and with the way Bucky spoke like he actually cared beyond as much as he had to. “I… it’s no bother. You’re sure I’m not overstepping?” he checked.

Bucky shook his head. “Not at all, it’s… really thoughtful.” he replied, and somehow, Steve thought that he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, we've hit the end of this part of this crazy ride, and in the next chapter, we'll start the next bit. As I've said before, thank you so much for sticking with me through this long old process, and thank you to everyone who has left kudos, or bookmarked or left a comment - you guys keep me motivated to keep up the regular updates and I can't say how much it's appreciated!


	7. This is Where the Magic Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky gets his heat and subsequently gets knocked up, Nat is the ultimate Support Alpha/bro and Steve is already an anxious father-to-be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one contains graphic descriptions of Bucky's heat/insemination process. You can skip to the second break and not read that if you'd prefer.

The day Bucky knew his heat was starting, he and Natasha had taken an Uber to Fertility First having called ahead of time to let them know what was going on. Usually Bucky wouldn’t shell out for that, but public transport when he was probably reeking of pre heat wasn’t a good plan. He felt an odd sense of pride that he had managed to estimate the start of things exactly - though the hormone level tests that the clinic had ensured he did had also come up with the same day. 

“All alright?” Natasha asked him quietly in the back of the car. He nodded, not much feeling like talking honestly. He felt hot, far too hot - and he could feel that beginning of _need_ through his entire being. Usually about now he’d be making sure he had enough easy food in and holing himself up in his apartment with a selection of sex toys and hoping that the whole thing would be over quickly. He’d never normally dream of going outside and it went against everything he knew he wanted to do. 

“Last chance to back out, James.” She reminded him lightly, though she’d been sending him similar reminders all week via text message. 

“I’m alright, Nat, I promise.” he said quietly. “Well, obvious discomfort aside.” He added, because he knew he was fidgeting and probably letting out the scent of mild stress along with the smell he knew Natasha at the very least was picking up on signalling that his heat was close if not the slickness that was starting between his ass cheeks. 

“If you’re sure.” She said quietly, going back to looking out of the window.

Bucky was as sure as he was ever going to be.

*****

It was a relief when Bucky was in the clinic, signed in and led to a comfortable private room and had even a little more privacy - even if he was now wearing a hospital gown, horribly aware that everything below the waist was now exposed. There was a protective anti-slick mat on the bed he was lying on much like the one he’d use at home, only thicker. Clearly he wasn’t too gone to be unbothered by either of those things yet. 

The room itself was furnished nicely, looking for more homely, though Bucky knew that was just to make any visiting omega more comfortable. The bed had the artificial knotting machine at the end, but it’s look was almost disguised - covered with coloured sheets rather than the usual hospital white ones and there were pictures on the walls, books available and a TV on the wall. He had been checked several times, the nurse making sure that he was happy on his own without an Alpha, that he had enough water and that the music playing in the background (classical - it had been on when he arrived and Bucky hadn’t asked them to change it) was at a comfortable level before another nurse came in with a clipboard.

“So, Mr Barnes, I know we’ve run through this with you before, however, I do need to run through with you again what’s going to happen as your heat progresses.” The friendly looking nurse said, giving him an apologetic smile. Bucky could tell she was an omega from her own scent, and he knew why - it was to make him more comfortable and not to make things difficult for any Alphas who might struggle with his heat scent - but it also meant that she had some idea of exactly what was going on for Bucky right now. She looked a little sympathetic.

“Right, yeah, I know.” Bucky said, very, very uncomfortable already given that he knew what was coming very shortly and he really didn’t want it _here_. He wanted to be home, alone and safe. Well, alright, ideally he wanted to be at home with an Alpha to help out with this - but you couldn’t have everything. He’d take just being at home quite happily right now.

“So, we’ll continue to let your heat progress naturally from here - I can, ah, tell we’re not too far off of full heat.” She said, again giving him that apologetic look. “Anyway, you’ll go through the motions as normal, but I’m going to leave you with a call button. When you get to a stage wherein it’s getting unbearable, you press the button and I’ll come in and set this machine up. The machine will basically simulate sexual intercourse with an Alpha even down to the knotting. It will contain a sample from the donor - Mr Rogers - and will make the deposit into you at the time of climax. The knot will swell, and to maximise chances of pregnancy, it will stay inflated for around twenty minutes after the insemination. When you feel it coming loose, you should be able to remove it. We have showers available for your use afterwards, down the corridor and to the left.” She said.

Bucky nodded, feeling that there was more slick now and fidgeting uncomfortably. He was still unbearably warm, and he could feel himself getting hard. This sucked so much - he couldn’t wait until it was over. “Got it.” he agreed, his voice rough and gravelly.

She nodded, and Bucky hated that she knew exactly what was going on. “Well, Mr Barnes, I’ll leave you to it for now. Your button is here.” She said, leaving a large white plastic device with a red button on the side table next to the bed. 

“Thank you.” he managed, watching her leave the room. It was barely a minute after the door clicked shut that Bucky gave into the inevitable and touched himself, trying to get some relief from the burning hot desire and want rushing through him in a hormone filled haze. 

As things progressed, he could feel himself getting slicker and slicker, the heat engulfing him. He wanted it, wanted, wanted, _wanted_. It was times like these that he needed an Alpha. Oh god, that would be good - someone to take him, and look after him and give him everything he needed…

He moved in and out of visceral fantasies (and if some contained stacked, blond Alphas with light blue eyes that was nobody’s business but his own), not sure even of how much time was passing. The slick between his ass cheeks was more now, actually wet and probably going onto that sheet below him. Bucky was too gone to care about that. His cock was hard and straining and so hot… he was so, so hot. He knew he’d need to come again, having already done so at some point - and to come he needed the knot. He needed to feel it. At home he used a knot toy, it got him through - but to have the real thing? Oh, that would make _so_ much difference - the weight of someone else above him, the warmth of skin on skin, and the scent of aroused Alpha surrounding him. 

He slid his hand up and down his cock, teasing the head. He knew he was making some pretty embarrassing keening sounds by now but he was far too gone to really care by now. The aching inside of him was getting more - he needed, he needed, he _needed_....

Eventually, things reached fever pitch. Bucky was so damn gone he almost didn’t know what to do - he knew what he needed, though, and that was when he pressed the button.

The nurse came back in quickly and thankfully didn’t try and make any conversation with him, for which Bucky was more grateful than he could say. She made quick work of putting the machine between his legs, the cool plastic of it pushing between his thighs, into the slick and into his ass. He moaned, and if he was in his right mind he’d be embarrassed, but right now he couldn’t be. He was too far gone for that. 

Feeling the machine finally fill him he groaned again, panting out as he did, right before he felt the moment that it was turned on. The whole machine began to thrum, and then vibrate slightly, and then it could _thrust_ , and oh _god_ that was what he had needed. 

He was vaguely aware of the nurse slipping out of the room, but he was too lost in the feeling of it - his hand still on his own cock and his as good and full, the knot of the machine swelling. Of course, the rational part of his brain knew that it was fake, but oh _god_ it felt real. More real even than the toys he usually used, probably because he wasn’t the one moving it.

He groaned, feeling the machine get deeper, and oh - _yeah_ , that was it. Still moving his hand over his own cock, he groaned again, thinking of where else he could be and who else he could be with right now. Someone tall - Bucky liked that - and muscular, someone who could manhandle him and push into him hard… 

It didn’t take long - possibly embarrassingly little, but that was the joy of the heat - until Bucky was groaning and shaking and calling out anything and then he was spilling more of his come over his own belly and chest… and the machine… well. It was pumping into his ass and Bucky could feel it doing its job. He thought idly then in a moment of lucidity that this was what bareback sex had to feel like and that in more of a heat hazed thought process, he _liked_ it. It felt good to have come in his ass, hot and wet and mixing with everything that was him as he rode out his orgasm and the knot locked within him.

Bucky didn’t know how long it took, but slowly - _slowly_ \- he came down from his orgasm high. He knew almost immediately that his heat had been sated for the meantime, in a way he usually didn’t manage at home - but he was aware that unlike at home, the knot inside of him was very, very solid and unlikely to move anytime soon. 

He then realized he could feel the wetness and fullness from the come, and it occurred to him what had happened. He’d been inseminated. There was as much of a chance that he was about to get pregnant as a chance he wasn’t. It was something that he’d actively avoided since he had presented as an omega, having always been careful with condoms and birth control. And here he was, possibly impregnated by a machine that he couldn’t remove from his ass for the next twenty minutes or so.

Bucky took a shaky breath and stared straight at the ceiling. There was no going back now. It was done or it wasn’t - or it would be by the time this artificial knot gave out. He tried not to panic, focussing on his breathing instead. And focussing on the thought of Steve, who would be elated if this worked. Right, that was good. Better.

As he came back to himself a little more, Bucky was suddenly more aware of classical music in the background, and he focussed on the sound of it. Strangely, it was far more calming and grounding than he could have given it credit for. He was glad that nothing more energetic was playing - this was actually what he needed. 

It felt like both a massively long time and no time at all until Bucky could feel that the artificial knot had deflated enough that it was loose. He stayed still a few more minutes, before gingerly sliding it out of himself. Without moving off of the bed, he slipped off the hospital gown he was currently wearing and discarded it in the laundry hamper by the side of the bed. He wiped himself over with some of the cleaning wipes that had been left, and winced as he moved to stand, very aware of the slick that was now on his thighs and the bed, as he half waddled across the room trying to avoid more of a mess. He put on the fresh gown that had been left folded on the chair in the room focussing on the very normal activity of getting dressed to stave off any panic he might otherwise feel. After, he slipped the clean underwear he’d brought with him on, and then the robe on the back of the door.

He made his way down the thankfully deserted corridor, heading for a shower cubicle, getting in and going through the motions of washing himself. He knew his heat wasn’t over, but he should be able to manage the few hours to get home without anything embarrassing happening he figured, especially if he got on with things here, then got Natasha to get him out of here. 

As he washed, he tried to work over his feelings, mainly so that he could give a real answer when Natasha, and later the counsellor assigned to him, inevitably asked. He felt… vaguely embarrassed as he probably should, having had part of his heat in front of an unfamiliar stranger, he felt nervous about whether it had worked or not and he felt… actually, very alone. But there was no backing out now. It was done. It was done, and he had to keep reminding himself of that. 

He paused then, drawing a shaky breath, before trying to pull himself together. It halfway worked, and that would have to be good enough.

When he was done, Bucky went back to the reception area to let the nurse know he was signing out. Then he went to Natasha, who looked over him appraisingly, putting her book back into her purse. 

“Let’s get you home and safe, James.” She said, standing herself up and Bucky nodded, not quite trusting his voice to come out even. Then Nat did something he hadn’t expected, leaning in to wrap an arm around him and letting him press his face into her neck and smell her scent. “Take a moment.” She said quietly, and Bucky knew that being near an omega clearly going through heat couldn’t be easy for her, but he appreciated the familiar scent, the closeness and that inherently safe feeling that it brought. He closed his eyes, breathing her in and waited until he felt less tense before letting go and letting her get him home.

*****

It was late the next day that Bucky finally started to feel more like his usual self. He woke up in the early evening fresh from his latest nap - a common feature of Bucky’s heats - and he knew instinctively that the worst of it was over. It was a little quicker than usual - he normally went into the third day - but he was rather inclined to think that it was probably to do with the fact that his usual routine had been disturbed. 

He looked at the mess that was his bed and pulled a face, sliding some clean underwear on, and then stripping all the sheets completely. He’d run those down to the laundry room later or possibly the next morning, seeing as he had the next day off on heat leave anyway. He pulled a clean set of sheets out of his built in cupboard and got those on, immediately feeling better.

Next he opened the windows, mainly to get some fresh air in, and then went into his tiny bathroom for a shower. Once it had all been accomplished and his hair had been towelled off, he realized how ravenously hungry he actually was. He went to his kitchen, opening the small freezer compartment and taking out a frozen pizza and putting it in the oven to cook.

He then perched on the arm of his battered sofa, pointedly not thinking of the events of the previous day and of some poor nurse who’d seen him at his most vulnerable and embarrassing, and picked up his phone. He had a small handful of messages there.

The first was from Clint and entirely composed of eggplant emojis. Bucky sighed and didn’t bother to respond.

The second, unsurprisingly, was Natasha, who was clearly checking in.  
_  
[Hi James, let me know when you’re out of your heat.]_

Bucky pressed respond immediately, knowing that she didn’t usually check on him after that, but also knowing that he’d been a bit of a state for a while there yesterday and he owed her this much.  
_  
[All okay, just changed my sheets and making some dinner.]_

She responded almost immediately.

_[Alright, I’m glad to hear it. You’re welcome here for the night if you don’t want to be alone. I’ve already made up the spare room.]_

Bucky winced - how bad had he been? And what sort of smells had he been giving off?

_[Honestly Nat, I’m fine - just need a meal and a good nights’ sleep]_

He wasn’t lying, either, he just felt very, very drained like he often did coming out of a heat, and he did need to eat then sleep in a clean bed, and he’d be much better off tomorrow morning. Thankfully with that, Nat didn’t feel the need to respond, so Bucky moved on to the third message. It was from Steve.

_[Hi Bucky, I hope this isn’t too much, I just wanted to say I hope things went well for you and you’re alright.]_

He smiled a little - Steve always seemed so worried about contacting him or upsetting him - even getting him a book on what to expect from the whole process. The guy really did seem genuine and so painfully _nice_. He pressed the button to respond. __

_[Hi Steve, all okay - heat and artificial knotting machine survived. I guess it's time to keep fingers crossed from here.]_

Well, what else could he say? He got up then, checking his pizza - unsurprisingly not done yet - before sitting back down. __

_[I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how matter of fact you are with this. Glad to hear you’re alright though. Did you want to do our next meet up soon?] ___

__Bucky grinned before responding._ _

____[Well, this is your process as much as mine. More than mine, really. If I’m going through it, you’re going to know about it, get your money’s worth. And sure - when are you thinking?]__  
  
He supposed idly that hanging out with Steve should be more of a chore. It was literally something he was being paid to do - along with potentially carrying a baby - but Bucky found that he actually quite enjoyed it. Steve was easy to be around, and they had similar senses of humour and interests. In another situation, Bucky would consider him a new friend. 

___[Thanks… I think. How is the weekend? There’s meant to be a street food festival on - we could check out?]_ _ _

__Bucky thought - he had he early shift on Saturday, but that _did_ leave his afternoon free. _ _

___[Sure, I can do Saturday afternoon if that’s good?]_ _ _

__The response was pretty much instant._ _

___[Works for me - I’ll send you the details.]_ _ _

__Bucky put his phone down then, thinking that street food sounded great - and besides that, Bucky was due to be paid on Friday so he’d have some money. He went and retrieved the now cooked pizza and sat himself down again on the sofa, flicking on the TV for background noise and to doze to before it was time to go to bed properly._ _

*****  
It was probably unsurprising given his size, but Steve liked to eat. Usually he ate fairly healthily, making good choices where it made sense, but what was the point in all the hours he spent in the gym (aside from the fact that he enjoyed exercise for blowing off steam) if he couldn’t allow himself the occasional indulgence? And on that basis, he reckoned he was more than allowed to indulge in street food today.

He waited where he’d agreed to meet Bucky, and grinned when he saw the man approach, not that he was particularly difficult to see. Bucky was tall and of an athletic build if not as bulky as Steve himself, with long brown hair currently tied into a knot at the back of his neck. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt and a pair of worn jeans and sneakers. He smiled when he saw Steve, and raised his hand in a wave.

“Hey, it’s good to see you.” Steve said, realizing as he spoke that he meant the words. He’d warmed well to the man, and they got on well - it was good.

“And you - this was an awesome idea.” he said, and Steve had to agree. The weather was warm without being too humid, and the park the festival was in was crowded without being absolutely packed. “I’ve never really bothered with things like this before, so you’re going to have to play tour guide.” He warned.

“I think I’m up to the challenge. Or my stomach is - I hope you’re ready to eat.” He said, and Bucky nodded with a grin. 

“You’ve got no worries there.” Bucky assured him, already enthusiastic about the idea of trying some stuff. 

They had wandered for a while, trying a few different things. Steve had tried to pay for everything, but hadn’t got annoyed when Bucky had insisted on some things, which Bucky had sort of expected. Previous guys he’d dated hadn’t wanted anything bought for them by an omega, citing the Alpha need to provide, though honestly Bucky thought it was usually a power move - and one he didn’t appreciate at that. Bucky might not have a lot, but he could provide for himself just about well enough, and he could certainly pay his way if he went out. He actually really appreciated that Steve didn’t push even if they both knew that Steve was better off than Bucky financially. Perhaps it was because this wasn’t a date.

“I’m glad we tried some more adventurous stuff, but you can’t beat a really good grilled cheese, can you?” Steve asked, wandering to a vacated bench and sitting himself down unceremoniously. 

Bucky shook his head, sitting himself down next to Steve. “No, especially when it comes with chicken, jalapenos and ranch sauce. Mother of Dragons, indeed.” he said, relishing the thing and citing the name of the sandwich.

Steve pulled a face at that. “I think that would probably be too spicy for my tastes.” he admitted, taking a bite of his four cheese with bacon all the same. 

“It’s not that hot really.” Bucky replied. “Though I’ve always had a fairly good tolerance. Like, I’m the sort of guy who deliberately adds jalapenos to my pizza order and asks for hot sauce on stuff so maybe don’t take my word on that.” he said with a bit of a chuckle. Today had actually been good for Bucky on several levels. A few times since the insemination he’d felt a bit off kilter, almost like a shock reaction that he’d actually gone and done it and now he might have to live with the very real consequences. It was good to have some normality and distraction, and Steve was good at easy conversation. 

“Yeah, perhaps I won’t take your word for it on things like that.” Steve replied with a bit of a laugh. “I’ve never been great with spice - to avoid embarrassing myself I tend to avoid it where possible now.” 

“It feels like there’s a story behind that.” Bucky teased gently, eating another mouthful of grilled cheese and thoroughly enjoying the combination of melted cheese, spice and meat.

Steve shook his head. “Not particularly. There’s just nothing attractive about sitting and sweating in a restaurant and pretending to enjoy a meal you’re struggling to get down, you know?” He said, and Bucky chuckled in return.

“Yanno, Steve, that technically _is_ a story, albeit one that you’ve held back on the details of.” He replied quite simply. 

Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s all you’re getting, though.” he said, catching Bucky’s eye. “You know, I kind of worried that today might be a bit weird.” he admitted then, catching Bucky a little off guard.

“Yeah?” he asked, a little surprised. “I mean, I guess this is kind of the weirdest bit, right?” 

“You think this is the weirdest bit?” Steve countered, looking a little surprised.

“Well, yeah. I mean, you know that under no uncertain terms I was in heat earlier in the week, I know that you had to give a sample which we both know was put into me by some machine at a clinic. I may or may not be pregnant with your kid and we have no way of knowing for a few more weeks, so we don’t know if we need to keep this going like this until my next heat, or if shit’s about to get really real.” he pointed out, having actually clearly thought about this. When it was put like that, it was a lot of information on each other they usually wouldn’t be privy to.

Steve thought for a few moments, honestly a little surprised at Bucky’s level of insight. He wasn’t wrong, Steve just hadn’t thought of it quite like that before. “That’s… yeah. I see where you’re coming from. I… hope it wasn’t too bad, by the way. For what it’s worth.” he said, knowing how uncomfortable his ruts could be when they came, and how much he’d not want to be in a clinical setting with people potentially watching it progress. Everyone knew that anything said during a heat or a rut was a product of the moment and the hormones more than anything, but it didn’t make it any less potentially embarrassing. It was also common knowledge that they were far less comfortable without someone to help out - Steve had found that very stark difference between being mated and being single when he’d found himself without Peggy anymore. 

Bucky fidgeted from side to side slightly. “I’ll admit, it felt so weird deliberately going out on a day I knew I was going into heat, you know? And it felt weird deliberately trying to get pregnant when it’s something I’ve always put time into trying to avoid. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it wasn’t the worst.” he said, deciding that was an accurate description of his feelings. 

Steve nodded, taking a good look at him and making sure he wasn’t prying too much - this was, after all, the one thing Bucky had asked for his privacy on. He was about to speak when Bucky started again.

“I have to admit, I can see why they ask you to have a support Alpha. I don’t know how I’d have got out of there without Nat.” he admitted. Bucky had been pretty out of it after that, and he couldn’t even really remember much of the ride back to his apartment if he was completely honest. On his own he’d have been a liability.

“You guys are really close anyway, aren’t you?” Steve asked, hearing the affection for the redhead in the other man’s voice.

Bucky nodded. “Oh yeah. We’re lucky really that her partner Clint - he’s a Beta - is as relaxed as he is given Nat and I... Not many people would be so cool with their Alpha partner spending so much time hanging around with an Omega or visa versa.” He said with a shrug, popping the last bit of his grilled cheese into his mouth.

“I hate the whole thing about Alphas and Omegas not being able to be friends without there being some other motive.” Steve said simply, sighing out. “I mean, I hate a lot of the stuff that goes on with everything to do with designation. It’s how I met my mate, actually - Peggy was an Omega and she was involved in a lot of organisations out there for equality and everything.” he said.

It was Bucky’s turn to be a little surprised then - for one, Steve hadn’t offered any information on his mate before, and for another, it wasn’t something a lot of Alphas involved themselves in regardless. “Yeah?” he asked, deliberately not pushing in case that was as far as Steve wanted to go.

“Oh yeah, and she was fierce with it. She wasn’t someone to mess with. She got herself into the police eventually, made detective too - right before…” he trailed, and Bucky nodded understanding the end of that sentence without it needing to be said.

He tentatively reached out, giving Steve’s arm a little squeeze. It was warm and solid beneath his palm. “It’s okay.” he said softly. “Well, it isn’t, but…” 

Steve took a deep breath and nodded, swallowing down that horrible sadness that overtook him whenever he thought about Peggy and what had happened. “No, it isn’t, but she achieved her dream. It took a lot of perseverance, but she got there and I know she was proud of it. It makes me so angry that there are people like you who’ve worked like she did and can’t get it though.” he said.

The conviction in his words surprised Bucky again then, and he looked over. Steve’s face was set, his jaw jutting in an obstinate expression. 

“I know, like I said, it’s bullshit. If I had a decent job with decent benefits, I’d be on suppressants and it shouldn’t even be an issue.” he replied with a nod. After all, having a heat to deal with was no different in his view to an Alpha who might go into rut. It was just that Alphas were seen as more dominant and that it was beneficial in certain fields - and when you had a room full of Alphas, you didn’t want them distracted by an Omega scent. Besides that, it was the norm that once a couple decided to have children, the Omega would be the one to stay at home and raise them meaning any company might lose an employee.

“Precisely.” he said with a nod. “It should be your ability that you’re judged on, not sexist crap. It’s god awful that in this day and age it’s still going on and apparently rampant in some sectors. I mean, I knew the police were bad, but I didn’t realize how widespread it was.” 

“Oh, it is. I’m probably nowhere near an isolated case.” Bucky admitted, finding that he was actually a little bit enamoured with the way Steve spoke about this, especially given it was a problem that didn’t affect the man himself at all. 

Steve sighed. “I just… look, we should probably change the subject before I end up on a full rant. Like, I know I’ll never fully understand given it’s not something I’ve had to live with, but I think if someone’s in a position due to something they have no control over, and you wouldn’t want to swap places with them because it’d be detrimental, there’s something wrong with the system, you know?” He said, running a hand through his blond hair and tousling it slightly.

“That’s… actually a really good way to explain it.” Bucky said, throat suddenly kind of dry as he had a thought - was it wrong to think that the guy you were being paid to carry a child for was actually ridiculously hot when he started getting onto rights? If so, Bucky might be a little bit screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we are - another milestone reached, with another to come in the next chapter! 
> 
> This has turned into the slowest of slow burns guys - pregnancy side of course! - and thanks again for bearing with me.
> 
> Is there anything you'd like to see going forward? Let me know n the comments!


	8. Congrats, Mama Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky finds out he's definitely pregnant, Steve finds out that Bucky is definitely pregnant, Natasha is still a good bro, and Steve realizes how attractive his surrogate actually is.

A few weeks passed quickly after the street food festival. Bucky had seen Steve once more, going for coffee, but instead of his usual Bucky had stuck to a fruit juice, to which Steve had grinned conspiratorially at him, and Bucky could only grin back even as he really missed his caffeine hit. He had a really nice smile and Bucky knew he had to get whatever stupid crush he was developing under control before it really became a _thing_. Especially given there was a fair chance he was knocked up by the guy and would at some stage be handing him a baby, at which point Steve would move on and so would Bucky. 

Bucky had met with Natasha, Clint and two of their other friends, Sharon and Wanda, for some impromptu Thai food at a cheap-but-good place not halfway between Natasha’s and Sharon’s apartments. A couple of eyebrows had been raised when he’d declined to join Clint for a beer and had also turned down a glass of wine, but murmuring something about a detox did the trick for now. 

Full of mixed appetisers, jasmine rice and red curry, Bucky felt relaxed and content as they left the restaurant and said their goodbyes to Wanda and Sharon who were heading in the opposite direction. They got a short distance down the street, planning on walking back to Natasha’s place and then Bucky would carry on back to his own neighbourhood and Clint was babbling away about something, with Bucky laughing next to him.

“Wait.” Natasha said, taking Bucky’s arm and stopping him in his tracks. 

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Tilt your head for me.” She said simply, already leaning closer to him, clearly smelling something on him. This was usually how Natasha knew if Bucky had decided that a one night stand was a good idea and gone for it, or if he was in a foul mood and hiding it somehow.

Clint sighed. “It really _is_ a good job I’m secure and I know that even if you two dabbled in college there’s nothing in it.” he said, watching his girlfriend get incredibly close to Bucky’s scent glands.

“You smell different.” She said, pulling away and looking at him and ignoring Clint entirely. “Just a little sweeter. I thought it was something in the restaurant but it’s definitely coming from you.” She said.

Bucky swallowed, mouth suddenly woolly. “I… smell different?” He asked, sniffing his own wrist as if he’d be able to smell a change on himself. Of course, it did nothing. “Like, as if someone’s been scenting me, or…?”

She shook her head. “No, it’s too strongly _you_ for that, I don’t know how else to explain. It’s just a different smell, very sweet and… homey.” She said, obviously trying to find a way to word it. “I… James, have you taken a pregnancy test yet?” She asked, suddenly putting things together in her mind.

He shook his head now. “No, I… the appointment with the clinic is next week. It’ll be four weeks then.” he said.

“I think you need to. Come on, we’re taking a detour to a drug store.” She said authoritatively, changing their course slightly.

“Shit, dude, you might actually be knocked up!” Clint said, clapping Bucky on the shoulder as he started to follow Nat’s lead.

“I… yeah.” he said quietly, a feeling somewhere between excitement and actual fear settling in his stomach overwhelming him and making white noise rush in his ears for a few seconds. He’d been wondering when he _could_ take a test, or whether he should before his appointment - but seeing as Steve hadn’t mentioned it any time they’d spoken, he just _hadn’t_ somehow… mainly because he was terrified of knowing one way or the other. Still, it looked like he was about to. 

*****

Bucky had waited outside of the drug store with Clint whilst Natasha had gone in. He trusted her to get the right sort of test, he just hadn’t expected her to come out with three. Now they were back in Natasha’s apartment, and Bucky had just emerged from the bathroom, and yes, he had tried the lot, just to be sure. 

“How’d it go?” Clint asked immediately as Bucky sat himself back down on the sofa next to him. 

He looked at him. “I don’t know. We have to wait two minutes.” He replied, feeling distinctly nauseous - and it didn’t have anything to do with the quality of the Thai food. 

Nat reached and gave his shoulder a squeeze, clearly sensing his distressed scent. “Breathe. If it’s negative, well, you’ll try again. If it’s positive, you’re in for a large payment. Isn’t that what you wanted, James?” She asked, though Bucky could detect the undertone of something else in the cool calmness of her voice. Almost like she knew she was right that he wouldn’t take this well. 

“I… yeah. But… if it’s positive I’m pregnant.” He said dumbly, as if that wasn’t incredibly obvious. 

“Yes. But you knew that would probably happen when you let an artificial knotting machine inseminate you whilst you were in heat. You literally signed up to be paid to have someone else’s baby for them.” She said simply. “Just breathe.” 

The three of them sat, very, very quietly whilst Bucky watched his phone screen, waiting for the two minutes to have elapsed. “Who wants to look?” he asked.

Clint shook his head vehemently immediately. “No thanks. I do _not_ want to touch a stick you’ve peed on.” He replied. 

Natasha sighed, standing up. “I’ll go, seeing as you two clearly aren’t going to.” She said, walking across to the bathroom. Bucky watched her go, and then watched her come back progressively getting more nervous as his gaze fixed on the plastic test sticks in her hands.

“Well?” he asked, a little impatient. This was one of those times that Nat’s practised neutral expression really didn’t help with a situation.

“Congrats, Mama Bear, you’re due a pay out.” She replied and Bucky froze entirely just staring at her, Clint’s excited woops and the sloppy kiss on the cheek from the man washing over him but not affecting him. 

“Holy fucking shit.” He breathed eventually, blinking, and then putting his head in his hands. He was having a baby. A nearly-stranger’s baby. Which he’d give away at the end. Holy fucking shit, indeed.

*****

Once he had eaten a bit of chocolate for the shock - Natasha’s only advice that didn’t involve a swig of a vodka bottle, which Bucky knew without _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ wasn’t a great plan for pregnant people - he snapped a picture of the most obvious pregnancy test, the words “Pregnant 3-4” stamped across its screen, and sent it to Steve before he could think better of it. He reasoned that if it were him in Steve’s position, he’d want to know. 

*****

It was another impromptu evening on Sam’s porch, with Arya already sound asleep inside, Sam and Riley sat close to each other on the loveseat, and Steve sat on a deck chair next to Thor in the matching garden furniture arm chair. 

“Ah, it must be a lady friend!” Thor declared upon hearing the chime of Steve’s phone signalling receipt of a message. “There is no other reason for a message at this time in the evening!”

Steve laughed a bit and shook his head, fumbling the thing out of his pocket nonetheless. “Nah, Thor, nothing like that. I’ve not been really seeing anyone…” He trailed off, seeing the contact name on the message and that it was just a photo attachment.

“Oh.” he said upon opening it, and seeing a picture of a positive pregnancy test. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Riley asked. 

Steve shook his head, before smiling broadly. There was only one explanation for this. Fuck, it had _worked_. It had _worked_ and Bucky was _pregnant_. “No, no, nothing’s wrong.” he said, shaking his head, before tapping out a quick response. 

_[!!! Thank you! How do you feel?]_

He sent, though that absolutely did not convey the true magnitude of what he was feeling. Of course, logically he knew they needed to have the clinic confirm all of this at the appointment in a week’s time, but a positive pregnancy test was a hell of a start. 

“Right.” Sam said, moving on, though his eyes lingered on Steve for a few moments. “Anybody in the mood for another beer?” He asked, and Steve was even more grateful, especially as he couldn’t get the grin off of his face. 

_[All good - a little shocked, but all good! Congratulations, Steve!]_

Came the reply from Bucky and he couldn’t help but sit there beaming, feeling light and giddy and happier than he had in the longest time. 

*****

Once again, Bucky found himself in the waiting room for Fertility First. Once again, he was fidgeting, but this time it was because he needed to pee more than anything else rather than from nerves. Before leaving his apartment he’d considered an extra glass of water to make sure that performance anxiety didn’t mean he couldn’t take the test he knew they’d want to do today, but now he was glad he decided against it. He seemed to need to pee more often now, but he didn’t quite know if that was just because he knew he was pregnant and because _What to Expect…_ said it was a symptom.

“I wish we weren’t so early.” He groused to Natasha, who was sitting next to him once again. 

“Yes, well, we had a bit of a trek to get here, we had to make sure we weren’t late.” She replied, and even if Bucky knew she was right, it didn’t make it any better.

It was then that the doors opened and Steve walked in. He smiled upon seeing Bucky, and gave him and Natasha a small wave, before pausing momentarily, and choosing a seat a little distance away from them. Bucky was confused for a moment, before realizing he was trying not to overstep.

“Steve, you can come closer, you know.” he said, Natasha looking up again as he spoke voluntarily. 

“I…. Hi Buck, Natasha.” he said, giving them both a smile, before shuffling down a few seats. “I didn’t want to be presumptuous. Uh, how are things?” He asked.

“Well, besides James fidgeting and getting progressively grumpier, we’re fine.” Natasha replied, and Bucky was a little bit surprised that she was volunteering so much information, even if it meant he was likely to end under further scrutiny.

“Oh, grumpier? Is everything okay?” Steve asked, turning his gaze back onto Bucky properly. 

He sighed out, feeling colour rise in his cheeks. “I just… really have to pee. And I know they’re gonna need a sample, so…” he explained, managing to keep eye contact though god only knew how. 

“Oh.” Steve replied, blushing harder even than Bucky. “Yeah, sorry about…”

“Please don’t keep apologizing, I _still_ signed up for this.” he replied, fidgeting again as Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“You’re both hopeless. I can see now why this was a good match.” She said, and before either of them could argue - not that Bucky thought Steve would, mind you - Bucky’s name was called.

Instead of bothering to reply, he stood up and headed to the room straight away, aware that the sooner they got in and got the pleasantries out of the way, the sooner he could give a damn sample, which meant some relief.

Once that side of things was sorted, and Bucky was sat down and far more relaxed despite having to have blood taken for testing and to confirm the urine test, Dr Banner gave them all a smile. “Well, Mr Barnes, your store tests were quite right - you are indeed pregnant. So I guess congratulations are in order.” He said with a smile. “And everything else we looked for in this blood test seemed normal. You’re obviously looking after yourself.” he said. 

“Well, congrats, Steve.” He said pointedly, making eye contact with the man next to him. He’d realized already that the key to keeping his sanity through this was going to be maintaining detachment from the situation in his stomach as much as possible and reminding himself as often as possibly that it wasn’t _his_ baby, it was Steve’s. He was just growing it for him. 

“Thanks.” he said, looking completely in awe and absolutely made up, and looking entirely too handsome as he did so, in Bucky’s opinion. Resolutely, he pushed that thought away again.

Dr Banner nodded, seemingly understandingly, and Bucky wondered if many other people who came in here acted like he did, needing that detachment. “Well, that’s the first part done. Mr Barnes, you’ll now receive the first payment from us on behalf of Mr Rogers. But unfortunately, it doesn’t get easier from here. For now, you really just need to look after yourself - take your prenatal vitamins, eat as healthily as you’re able - I’ve never been through it but we hear a lot about morning sickness, especially in male omegas - and make sure you have enough water and rest.” he said. 

“I’ve had none of that yet, thankfully. But can I ask why male omegas suffer more?” Bucky asked, and he really _did_ hope he could avoid as much as possible - not only for the discomfort and inconvenience, but because he wasn’t exactly in a position to be wasting food like that.

“Hormones. You’ll have more level changes than a female.” Steve answered, before looking a bit shy about it, though he had no need to. Dr Banner simply nodded.

“You’re completely right.” he agreed. “So sometimes that manifests in more nausea caused essentially by a hormone overload. Usually it will clear after the first trimester. Unfortunately there isn’t much we can do other than recommend that you eat small amounts regularly, and if it’s bad, get in whatever you can.” He said, and Bucky nodded, making a mental note to get some less flavourful things just in case.

“Anyway, the next we’ll need to see you will be in four weeks’ time, for a dating scan. We’ll do an ultrasound on that one, so that’ll be the first time you see anything - though it might not look too much like a baby just yet. You’ll also be able to hear the heartbeat, all being well. We can do the scan one of two ways - internally or externally.” He explained, though Bucky had actually already read about this bit in the book. He was actually halfway through learning what to expect in the first three months of this whole thing. 

“External.” He replied immediately, finding himself glancing at Steve who just nodded, seemingly just entranced by the idea of potentially seeing his baby for the first time in just a few weeks. 

“I’ll… whatever Bucky is comfortable with.” he said after a few beats, how voice taking a slightly far away quality, confirming Bucky’s suspicions. 

Dr Banner chuckled then. “Neither will be particularly comfortable. On one the wand goes inside and we check from there, the other… well, another full bladder will be required.” he said.

Bucky pulled a face, not particularly feeling that he’d like either if he was honest. “I’ll take a full bladder over… that.” he said, eventually. The idea of wearing one of those hospital gowns that covered pretty much nothing around an almost stranger with no underwear didn’t appeal - and neither did said almost stranger being there whilst an ultrasound wand went anywhere near his ass.

Dr Banner laughed again. “They all say that, but okay. We’ll plan for that. Let the front desk know on your way out, and they’ll give you some more information on how full counts as full on your way out. They’ll also be able to book you in for that next appointment at a time that suits you all.” he said with a nod. 

“So… that’s it?” Bucky asked carefully, mainly because Steve seemed to be waiting for something, even if this was for his damn kid.

“That’s it - we were here to confirm whether or not you’re pregnant, and you definitely are. Now we need to keep you that way and look after you.” He said, giving Bucky a smile and offering a hand which he shook. “So until next time, gentlemen - and lady, of course. Mr Barnes, don’t forget, you have the emergency numbers if anything seems wrong or you experience any bleeding or severe symptoms.” he said, leaning and giving Natasha a kiss on the cheek, before shaking Steve’s hand.

“I do, thank you Dr Banner.” Bucky said with a nod, very much hoping - especially having seen Steve’s awed expression - that the number in his information pack would be entirely unnecessary. 

They all trooped back out of Dr Banner’s office into the reception area, Bucky and Steve taking the hint and stepping forward to book the next appointment. Between Steve’s work commitments, the best time was late into Bucky’s eighth week, but there it was. 

“Do you want me to be there?” Natasha asked, glancing between them, flicking through her phone in a motion to check her own appointments.

“I… should be alright? If that’s easier?” Bucky replied, and she nodded. 

“Seeing as it looks like I have a conference that day, I might have to leave you to it.” She admitted, though she fixed Bucky with the sort of look where it seemed like she was seeing right through him. He resisted the urge to do anything other than meet her gaze. “But if you’re doing that, you’ll come to me for dinner that night. I need to make sure you’re okay.” She said, her scent reading mild protectiveness, probably partly from worrying about Bucky as a general, but also because there was another Alpha very close to him. “That all said, am I alright to discuss this with you properly later? I’m due at a meeting at work very shortly.”

Bucky had to admit he was a little relieved as he nodded. Being under Nat’s watchful gaze for too long was unnerving even when you were used to it. “Yeah, I’m sure I can manage the subway by myself from here.” he reassured her with a nod, and actually, he felt confident. He felt nowhere near as alone and vulnerable as he had in his last appointment with the clinic, that was for sure.

“Good.” She said leaning and giving him a quick one arm hug, and shaking Steve’s hand again, whilst he was in the process of thanking her profusely for all of her help and support. “Right, James, I’ll see you later.” She told him, and he nodded.

“Well, uh, seeing as we’re done here, I’d best follow her, trains to catch, get home, you know?” Bucky said, turning back to Steve who was, for all intents and purposes, looking at him like he’d hung the moon. Bucky could feel some heat rising in his cheeks a little from it and willed it to go right back down or at least not to show too much.

“Or… we could go for lunch? I think I saw somewhere just down from here?” He offered, giving Bucky a hopeful look. “My treat, obviously.” he added quickly.

Bucky released a breath, giving him a small smile. “I… sure. Let’s do it.” he said with a nod, deciding that lunch would be a great plan before he headed back across town and went past being actually hungry. If the stories about morning sickness were real he needed to enjoy being able to eat whilst he could.   
*****

The place down the street turned out to be a Deli Cafe, and it wasn’t long until they were sitting down at one of the small tables. Bucky had gone with a chicken wrap and Steve had almost gone with a cream cheese only bagel with a slice of cake, until Bucky had convinced him that he didn’t want Steve missing out on a ‘proper’ bagel with lox on it just because he couldn’t eat it now.

“Nah, I’m sorry, but pineapple totally doesn’t belong on pizza. No.” Bucky replied to him, laughing and shaking his head. “Like, it adds nothing except sweetness that pizza doesn’t need. And it’s still not going to make the pizza into one of your five a day or whatever, so really, no benefit.”

Steve grinned at him, chewing and swallowing a mouthful of bagel before responding. “So you’re what? A pizza purist of some type? Oh man, are you one of those people who thinks the only toppings that are acceptable are meat or something?” He asked, teasing back without really realizing.

Bucky laughed, shaking his head. “Come on, we’ve talked about how much I like spicy stuff. Jalapenos can stay. Hell, peppers in general can stay. Even onions have a place, and I’m not against a good plain cheese, or four cheese or whatever, either.” he said, laughing. “I just don’t want fruit on there. Would you cut up a strawberry and top it with that? An apple? Banana?” he asked. 

Steve pulled a face. “Ugh, no. Of course not.” he said, shaking his head now. “Alright, remind me to amend my usual order if I ever share a pizza with you.” he said, laughing a bit.

“Hey, you never know. I might like it once I’m a bit more knocked up than I am now. Aren’t taste buds meant to change a bit?” He asked, knowing damn well that if the book was right they might well do.

“You never know. It _is_ my kid in there.” he said, getting that slightly enamoured look again. “And I think it’s more when your pregnancy progresses rather than when you get more pregnant - you’re already as pregnant as you can be.” he pointed out, his grin showing how much he was enjoying the easy banter. 

Bucky sighed dramatically. “You’ll argue anything with me, won’t you?” Though even as he did, he couldn’t help but think this was too easy on his end, too. He also couldn’t help but think that he was glad he was doing this with Steve - his warm personality and easy humour made him comfortable to be around. Bucky was at ease with him, and he couldn’t imagine that many people who had spent any time with Steve wouldn’t be. 

“I’ll argue anything with anyone. I was short when I was younger, it comes from then I think.” he replied, laughing along with him. “So you might want to get used to it if we’re sticking together for another eight months or so.”

“Oh bring it. I have younger sisters. I’m used to arguing.” he replied, popping the last of his wrap into his mouth, and licking the ranch sauce that had come out of the end off of his finger.

Steve, for his part, watched his tongue come out and lick the stripe before going back in between those pink lips. He thought for half a second that they looked soft and what they might feel like on his own skin or lips or... and then caught himself and consciously fought his thoughts away from it. He took a fortifying breath - it had to be because Bucky had a distinctly Omega scent that Steve could note even with the scent blocking products he must be using, and because they were sat at a somewhat intimate table with their knees touching. It felt a bit like a date, and he was treating it like one, backed up by the thought that this man was pregnant and the child was _his_ It _had_ to be a hind brain reaction, and Steve absolutely didn’t want to be ‘that guy’.

He turned back in then, realizing he had to respond to what Bucky was saying. “No, no, I never had any siblings. I’m an only child.” he replied, glad of the recovery and the fact that he hadn’t been thinking of kissing or touching his surrogate omega. That would be… well. Not a professional relationship at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee! So we finally got there - Bucky's pregnant, they're getting on well, and of course things will start getting more complicated from here!
> 
> Thanks again for all the love and support, I love reading comments and responding and kudos keeps me going!


	9. Inching Ever Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky discovers morning sickness, Steve makes some realizations and gets some advice and Sam and Riley talk about Steve when he's not there.

It was about two weeks later that Bucky first woke up feeling nauseous. He went to move, before feeling like that would be a potentially very bad idea, lying still instead and seeing if the feeling went away on its own. It didn’t. 

He tentatively sat up, and padded across to his kitchenette to pour himself a glass of water, sipping it carefully. This felt _awful_ and he hoped this was a one off. Remembering his shopping following his first payment, he went to one cupboard, pulling out a packet of plain crackers, right before his stomach decided that the movement was far too much and Bucky felt it lurch. He was glad for once for the small size of his apartment, if only because it meant he could get into the bathroom as quickly as he needed, barely getting the toilet seat up before he was throwing up into it. 

When he was done heaving his guts up he sat for a few minutes on the bathroom floor, trying to decide if he trusted moving yet. Eventually he decided that he would have to and he stood gingerly and then cleaned his teeth before he went back to the kitchen, trying the water again. 

_[So, morning sickness has started, I’ve just had my first experience of praying to the porcelain goddess.]_

He typed, sending Steve the message straight away. He got a response almost immediately.

_[Sorry Buck! I’d say I’ll make it up to you but…]_

He shook his head again - Steve was always so quick with the apologies and he was sure it would be more annoying if he wasn’t so damn genuine about it. Also… Buck? Bucky thought for a second before deciding that actually, he quite liked shortening of his nickname. 

_[It’s all good. I don’t think there’s much for it. Either way, you said you wanted to know what’s going on, so here it is.]_

Of course, Bucky was well aware that this wasn’t exactly the standard text message to send, but he and Steve didn’t really have any sort of standard relationship to start with. He moved back to the kitchen, sipping at his water again. He felt better, if not great, so that was something to work with. He’d try and get some food down again shortly, the book having suggested that light snacks and lining his stomach would probably help. 

_[No, I appreciate it. Like you said, I want to know. And I want to help if I can]_

Steve replied, and Bucky was glad he hadn’t read it wrong. He also didn’t reply, because there really wasn’t much Steve could do. Bucky didn’t need Steve seeing him in this lovely state, puking his guts up… or seeing him first thing in the morning with his bird’s nest hair and tired face. Bucky had never been much a morning person, and he doubted throwing up was going to help the situation any. 

Picking up the cracker packet again, Bucky took it and his glass of water to his sofa, sitting down carefully and slowly beginning to eat. Hopefully, he’d manage to feel a bit more human before he had to go to work. 

*****

“Seriously, how do people do this every year? Look at the state of this place.” Sam groaned, looking at the mess in the living room following Arya’s first birthday party. The place looked mostly dishevelled, with bits of stray wrapping paper still scattered around the floor, the odd paper plate still lingering, and the pile of new presents pushed to one side.

“It’ll only get worse.” Riley replied, glancing at their daughter who had crashed out on the sofa, smears of birthday cake still on her little cheeks. “You know already that the bigger they get the more stuff there is. Besides, as she gets older she’ll have school friends, which means more kids - our friends will have more kids, which will mean more kids…”

“At least with our friends, we can get revenge. We’ll be taking our kid to their kids’ birthday parties too. You know, when they have kids - though Steve’s ahead of the curve and already onto it.” Sam replied, half heartedly starting to bag up all the trash. “Speaking of which, how are things with your surrogate?” He asked, glancing at Steve, who had begun putting leftover party buffet into tupperware containers without being asked.

“Well, like I told you, he’s definitely pregnant, which is good. We have a couple of weeks until his eight week scan, and he texted me a few days ago to tell me he’s suffering from morning sickness.” Steve relayed, pulling a bit of a face. Unfortunately, Steve was one of those people capable of feeling guilty over anything, and he definitely felt at least a little bad about this. 

“Oh man, I remember that one. I’m willing to bet Sam does too.” Riley said, shaking his head as he started to pack the mass of toys away as quietly as possible so as not to disturb the sleeping baby. “The first couple of months… ugh. And it wasn’t just mornings - any time something didn’t smell quite right, any time I thought about eating something my stomach didn’t agree with… any time I dared actually eating something too rich.”

“Right? And we tried so much stuff. Ginger cookies, ginger queasy drops, mints… and honestly then we tried these crazy things called Preggie Pops - they’re like these anti-morning sickness lollipops - and honestly they were the only thing that kept him going I swear.” Sam said, listing them off with a small smile on his face.

“They really were awesome. Suggest them to him… and the other stuff too, in case it works. It’s probably one of those weird personal things.” Sam said, and Steve did tuck the information away for later, though he knew that in all likelihood Bucky would suffer through rather than buy a half dozen things that might not work. Steve would have been the same himself when he was younger - it was only since his career had taken off that he’d really had disposable income. 

“I will, thanks guys.” he said, clipping on another lid and starting to stack the boxes in the refrigerator. “It’s just a weird thing, you know, like how involved I can really be with all this. Like I want to do as much as possible, but I don’t want to overstep.” 

“What do you mean? I thought you were getting on well with him?” Riley asked, glancing at Steve with a little concern on his face. 

Steve nodded. “We do get on well, but it’s one of those things where there are definitely boundaries, and I need to stay within them. Like, I don’t want to treat him like just a surrogate - he’s more than that, he’s a good guy who’s had a bit of bad luck money-wise - but I don’t want to get too close and be overbearing, you know? He’s pretty big on his independence and being able to do stuff for and by himself. But especially now we know he’s pregnant it’s even harder. Like, the need to try and look after him is a bit instinctive, even if I know he can do it himself.” he said, very much knowing that Bucky was adamant about that - if he wasn’t, it sounded like Natasha would have already helped with his money problems, and besides that he probably wouldn’t be trying to fight his way into a traditionally Alpha dominated career path.

Sam nodded. “I mean, I can see that.” he said, weighing it up. “I mean, as much as anything it’s a respect thing, right?” 

“Right.” Steve answered with a nod, because that was partly it, if he didn’t mention that fact that without any of the rest of it, he found Bucky’s personality pretty damn great and he was fairly easy on the eyes, too.

Riley paused then. “You know, I get where you’re coming from, but be careful not to be too distant - that’s really not who you are. Like, I know you guys aren’t in a relationship, much less married or mated, but especially as things went on, it helped me to know Sam had my back. I needed that Alpha support, I think, and I liked knowing he was capable of taking care of Arya when she came. And it was for Sam, too - like you’ve said, it’s a natural instinct, but it’s instinct for a reason.” he said, glancing at Sam and Steve almost making sure he wasn’t being too personal.

“He has his friend Natasha as a support Alpha.” Steve answered unsurely. In theory, that rather implied that that end of things had been covered in the theoretical sense. “She’s at most appointments and whatever else.”

“Most.” Riley replied. “I mean, why not try being a little bit… more? You know, so he knows you’re there. And he knows that when he hands over that kid, it’s to someone really good. We know you are, Steve, but I can’t imagine doing what he’s doing. Anyway, didn’t the clinic recommend you guys being close? It’s probably to help with this.” he said, and Steve could see Riley had thought about this before now. Sam clearly could too, moving behind his omega and wrapping an arm around his waist supportively.

“I… hadn’t thought too much about it really. Not… like that. He’s always said he hasn’t wanted kids.” He explained, suddenly getting that uncomfortable feeling that he had missed a pretty big puzzle piece here. 

“I said that.” Riley replied, pressing a kiss to Sam’s cheek. “You remember how freaked out I was when I found out we were expecting. We’d been careful and… well.” he said smiling fondly at his daughter. “Just… see how far he’ll let you go. You said you wanted to be involved, be involved. He sounds like he’ll tell you if you’re pushing too much.” 

Steve thought about that for a few minutes, before nodding. “You know, I think he would.” he said, and Riley was right, he hadn’t wanted to be one of those absentee parents, and he wanted to do this whole thing right - or as right as he could given the circumstances - and he thought he knew where to start.

*****

Steve had arranged to meet with Bucky outside of the coffee shop he worked in at the end of his ship the next day. It just so happened that he came bearing gifts once again. He’d originally planned to linger outside, but the spots of rain that had been falling when he left the subway were quickly turning into a rain shower, so he stepped inside.

He looked around - the place was nothing special, just your average coffee shop with the usual assortment of couches and small tables around, with fairly neutral decoration. As with pretty much every coffee shop ever, there was a smattering of hipsters sitting around using Macbooks or netbooks and music catering to their tastes was playing. There was a wall decorated in vinyl records cut into a fish scale-esque design, with a chalk board displaying the menu and specials on the opposite wall.

He glanced to the counter, and saw Bucky. The man was wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt with a “Common Grounds” logo in green, with a matching green apron over the top. Steve’s first thought was that it shouldn’t look as good on him as it did. His hair was pulled back into its usual bun, and he was just turning to look over at Steve, after his coworker had elbowed him to alert the man to his presence, though if Steve was completely honest, all his attention was on Bucky. 

“Sorry Buck, I was going to wait outside, but…” he motioned to the front window where the rain could now be seen clearly. “I hope this is okay?”

He gave Steve a smile and shook his head. “No, don’t worry, you’d have to be an idiot to stay out there.” he said. “Right, Steve, this is my coworker Janet, and Janet, this is my... _friend_ Steve.” 

“Hey.” Steve said, only getting a very strange high pitched noise from the girl.

“She thinks you’re hot. She was just telling me to look at the really hot guy who just walked in.” He said, laughing as Janet’s cheeks flamed. 

“Bucky!” She hissed, giving him a gentle shove in response. 

He just laughed. “Yeah, yeah.” he said, giving her another grin. “Are we cool if I leave this place in your capable hands and get Steve out of here before you spontaneously combust?” He asked her. She just nodded, clearly not trusting herself to speak, before giving Steve one more good once over as Bucky removed his apron and folded it up, heading out the back. He was gone a few minutes, but then reappeared with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Right, sorry about that. It’s good to see you, hi.” Bucky said, walking up next to him. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure? Not that I’m complaining or anything, but you’d have seen me next week anyway.” he pointed out, that first scan looming already. 

“Hi.” Steve replied, giving him an amused grin, before glancing up at Janet, who immediately dropped the utensil she had been holding. “Am I not allowed to come and see my favourite omega at work?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, and noting with a little bit of pleasure the fact that Bucky actually seemed to be… yes. He was blushing just a little at the words.

“Well, you could, I guess?” he said, clearly a bit wrongfooted, which something in Steve enjoyed even more.

“I figured I’ve not seen you in a while. And… I come bearing gifts.” he said, glancing out of the door of the shop. “I was going to suggest a walk, but honestly, the weather’s not looking too hopeful.” He said, and whilst the rain had stopped for now, the clouds overhead suggested that it was likely only a temporary reprieve. “Maybe we should go somewhere…?”

Bucky shook his head then. “Nah, let’s go try the walk. If it starts to rain again we can dive in somewhere. It’s New York pal, there’s plenty of places.” He said, and really, Steve couldn’t argue with that. 

They headed out of the coffee shop and down the street, heading for one of the parks. “So, you mentioned gifts. You know you don’t have to, right?” Bucky asked him.

Steve nodded. “I know, I wanted to. I mean, it’s a bit of a weird gift I have to admit, but hopefully it’ll help you out a little. Though I guess it’s no more weird than my last gift.” he said, glancing at Bucky next to him. 

“You’re getting me all intrigued here.” he replied with a grin. “But I can wait a bit. I’m guessing you want to know how things are?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind hearing.” Steve replied, giving him a smile. “But let’s start with how your day at work was, perhaps?”

Bucky looked a little surprised at that before clearly deciding to answer. “It was alright. Pretty much a steady day, and whilst Janet apparently becomes some sort of weird mute when a really hot guy comes in she’s actually pretty good generally. I got out of cleaning the toilets because they know I’m pregnant - I wasn’t going to tell them yet honestly, but when you’re throwing your guts up a few times a shift you need a damn good excuse. Anyway, the boss is worried about me and chemicals, so there’s that.” He said with a shrug. “How are things with your work?”

“Busy.” Steve admitted. “I’m midway through an illustration job for a compilation of childrens’ stories, and sometimes I’m lucky enough to get actual gallery type showings now, and some auction commissions. But again, I got lucky with a contact.” he said, more than a little proud of it if he were honest.

“No shit? That’s awesome!” Bucky replied, giving Steve a beaming smile. “You’ll have to show me some of your work sometime - I don’t know much about art, but I’d like to see it.” He said, wandering down one of the paths that led to the side of the park nearest the street for cafes just in case the heavens opened again.

“I’d be happy to show you. Some of it’s at my place, obviously some isn’t, but what I don’t have I have photos of.” he said, a little surprised - albeit pleased - that Bucky would be so keen. “And don’t worry about knowing anything about it. Art is pretty subjective - if you look at it and you feel something or you just like it… well. That’s good enough.” he said, and he believed that. Steve appreciated art, but he didn’t believe in making it so pretentious that it was inaccessible to most people. 

“I’m not so sure that most art types see it that way, but I appreciate your perspective. And is this your way of investing me to your place? I didn’t think we were at that stage of our relationship.” Bucky teased, giving him a suggestive smirk, clearly expecting Steve to back down.

Steve gave him a grin right back even as his cheeks (the traitors) coloured. Either way, he deciding then and there that Bucky wasn’t the only one allowed to give some shit. “Well, you know. You’re already pregnant with my kid, we’ve got further than most. And I’d have invited you back sooner if I’d met you in different circumstances.” he replied before realizing what he’d actually said and willing himself not to blush. It would ruin the whole cocky confidence he was trying to give off.

Bucky looked at him dumbly for just a few moments, clearly surprised at Steve’s humour before obviously deciding to roll with it. “I mean, I guess I _am_ already knocked up, not like we can do any more damage. But you’d best wine and dine me. Well, dine me I guess - I’m supposed to be avoiding alcohol. I hope you appreciate my giving up beer.” he said simply, nudging Steve lightly with his shoulder as they walked, even as his cheeks coloured a little again.

“Precisely.” Steve replied, though his own cheeks were slightly pink, too. He’d really not meant to be that suggestive. “And I do appreciate it. How about some alcohol free wine?” he offered in lieu of the real thing.

“Nah. Like I said, stick to the food bit - wine’s alright, but taking the alcohol out kind of makes it pointless. But nothing with bananas, I’ve got a real aversion to that stuff at the moment.” he said, pulling a face. 

He shook his head. “No, don’t worry. I can promise you no banana, and everything will be baby friendly.” he said with a smile. 

“Well then, you’ve got yourself a date, Mr.” Bucky replied, and even if his tone was light and joking, Steve was a bit surprised to find that perhaps a little part of him wasn’t adverse to it being real, perhaps _wanted_ it to be real, not something that they were joking about like they clearly were now. He pushed that one away as quickly as it had come. He had promised himself he wouldn’t do this. 

“I’ll look forward to it.” he said with a smile, just as there was a crack of thunder overhead. “Ugh, looks like we’re about to be caught in a downpour after all if we aren’t careful. Come on.” he said, grabbing Bucky’s arm without thinking about it and leading them back out of the park and towards the nearest place. 

They just made it inside the door before the rain started in earnest, getting hit with a few spots, and Steve led them both over to a little table. The place looked like some sort of bakery with a cafe within it, and Steve gave Bucky a little grin. 

“So, it looks like we’re having cake or cookies. What would you like?” He asked, getting an answer before going off to place their orders whilst Bucky found them a table. Thankfully, most people seemed to be coming in after them, so they had a bit of choice. When he got back, he sat himself down, handing across Bucky’s orange juice and salted caramel slice. “Sweet tooth?” he asked.

Bucky nodded to that, sipping at his drink first. “Always had one. My Ma once said she was surprised my teeth hadn’t just rotted right out as a child, though I’m pretty glad they didn’t all things considered. It might have ruined my good looks.” he said with a chuckle. “Anyway, now we’re sitting down I’d say it’s a pretty good time for gifts. Besides, you gotta be getting pretty fed up with carrying whatever that is around.” he teased lightly. 

Steve laughed at that. “Patience is a virtue you know, Buck. You’ve got a bit of a gift-related one-track mind going on there.” he chastised lightly.

“Yeah and virtue is a grace. Grace is a little girl who doesn’t wash her face - I’ve heard it all before.” he recited, giving Steve a cheeky grin.

“What are you? Five?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and sipping at his cappuccino.

“Something like that. Are you going to keep trying to distract me? Is this your way of telling me you were actually joking and there is no gift?” he asked, pulling the same expression back at Steve challengingly. 

Distantly, something in Steve’s brain woke up then, warning him about flirting with his surrogate for the second time in a day, even if the man was… well. Steve could admit that he was gorgeous. He wasn’t the typical effeminate omega build, but Steve _liked_ that apparently. He liked the broad set of his shoulders, the slight stubble to his face, and the way he had a very masculine jawline and high cheekbones. He couldn’t stop looking at his stormy blue eyes… or (if he was honest) his ass. And that was very disconcerting, because _nothing_ could happen here. It wasn’t appropriate, and besides, this was something he was only slowly realising. He needed to mull this over later in his own time.

Shaking himself away from that line of thought, Steve pulled the bag from under the table, and handed it across. “Gifts aren’t something I’d lie about.” he said simply. “Like I said, it’s a bit weird. I’ve… got friends who had a baby last year. Riley mentioned that this was all the stuff that he’d heard might help with the morning sickness because I mentioned you were suffering a bit. He said the lollipop things were the best for him.” he added, suddenly finding himself a little shy about it.

Bucky looked into the bag, pulling out a few things and putting them on the table. “You’re… trying to help me with my morning sickness?” he asked, looking back up, clearly surprised. “I mean, that’s… really thoughtful. Even if this technically is your fault.” he said, eyes still fixed on Steve.

“Well, it kind of _is_ my fault, you’re right, and I don’t like to think of you suffering that. Riley actually said to suggest this stuff to you in case you wanted to try, but I didn’t think you’d go buy them.” he admitted.

Bucky shook his head then, a tendril of hair coming loose from his bun and falling into his face, quickly getting tucked away behind his ear. “I wouldn’t have.” he admitted. “Steve, this… was this expensive?” he asked.

Steve shook his head. “Not really. But… I hope it helps. Maybe give some things a go?” he asked. “Not that I’m telling you what to do or anything.” he added quickly.

Bucky worried his lip with his teeth, and Steve couldn’t quite stop himself from watching as he did. 

“I’ve not overstepped, have I?” he asked, the anxiety of that suddenly coming back full force. He squirmed in his seat a bit, pulling his gaze away from the other man’s.

“No, no you didn’t.” Bucky replied, voice delicate - surprised, Steve realized then. “No, this is… really, really thoughtful.” he said, blue-grey eyes searching Steve’s face.

“I… okay, good.” he said, flushing a bit, the relief palpable in his voice.

“You… really didn’t have to do this, but… I’m kind of glad you did. I’ll let you know how I get on.” he said, repacking the items, that pretty blush back on his cheeks. 

“Please do.” Steve agreed with a nod, his own expression showing his relief.

“I will.” he promised, and Steve somehow knew he was sincere. “Now, how about we enjoy these baked goods, eh?” he asked, and Steve nodded, grateful and ever so pleased that the gift had gone down well, though he had to admit, part of him wished he knew what Bucky was thinking right now. 

*****

“Yanno, I know I shouldn’t talk about him when he’s not here, bu-” Sam started.

“Steve?” Riley asked from where he was standing swaying from one foot to the other, gently rocking Arya to sleep.

“Yeah. Like, he’s intent on telling us what a non-conventional omega this James or Bucky or whatever guy is, as if that means he won’t get a little bit… attached.” he said, carefully cleaning up the general chaos of the day as quietly as possible to stop himself from disturbing their daughter who was slowly dropping off to sleep.

Riley smiled wryly. “Yeah. meanwhile Peggy wasn’t exactly a stereotypical omega either, was she?” he asked.

Sam shook his head. “I’m worried he’ll get in over his head. He hasn’t been close to anyone since her. I sort of wonder if we did the right thing encouraging him to get closer.” he admitted.

“No, we did. It’ll help him bond, and it’ll help the guy through. If and when he does, we’ll be here.” Riley replied, wandering over to Sam and kissing him on the lips. “It’s what friends do, right?” he asked, slowly padding towards the stairs to tuck Arya in for the night.

“Right.” Sam agreed quietly, smiling a little at the long-standing joke between them and then redoubling his clean up efforts so they’d get some baby free time alone once she was properly down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the boys are getting closer, Steve finally isn't so very oblivious, Bucky is realizing just how thoughtful and sweet Steve can be. 
> 
> Coming up next time... baby scans and the aftermath - what could go wrong?
> 
> Anyway, thanks once again for all the kudos, comments and general encouragement - I appreciate it so much more than you will know <3
> 
> P.S. As a quick note/question, how do you guys feel about the chapter lengths here? I try and cut things as they make sense and aim for about 5k/chapter given I try and update twice weekly where I can - do they need to be longer? Shorter? Let me know your preferences!


	10. Now we see you

When Bucky arrived on the day of the scan, Steve was already there, dressed in a button down shirt, tie and slacks as if he’d come from work, which Bucky reminded himself he probably had. “Hey.” he said in welcome on his way past, checking himself in at the reception desk before sitting down, casually taking a seat next to the man. “Are you ready for this?” 

“Hi, Buck.” Steve replied, giving him one of those smiles that was all teeth and easily reached his eyes. “Yeah… I think so. I mean, I hope everything is okay and all.” he said, and Bucky could appreciate the anxiety there - he felt some, too. “How are you doing?”

“I hope everything is alright, too - for you.” he said, and he meant it. Steve had been through some crap - more than anyone deserved but especially for someone who seemed to be such a genuinely nice guy - and he deserved for things to go right now. “And I’m good aside having to pee, which is pretty much a constant state of being still, though worse now seeing as I wanted to keep this scan external if I can.” he replied honestly.

“Hopefully they won’t have us waiting too long, then.” Steve replied, moving his hand from its position on his own knee before pausing. Steve glanced at Bucky, before his expression changed and he’d clearly decided to do whatever it was he was thinking about - and then his hand was on top of Bucky’s giving it a small supportive squeeze. 

Bucky blinked a couple of times, having really not expected it, nor expected the squeeze in his stomach from such a small touch. It wasn’t even like they were holding hands, for god's sakes, though even hand holding had never had an effect like that on him before. Bucky had dated, of course he had, but a lot of his ‘relationships’ could firmly be filed under the ‘casual’ category - definitely not the hand holding category - not that this was what it was. 

“Hopefully not.” he agreed, realizing that if he didn’t say anything for any longer, things would start to get weird. Thankfully, Steve moved his hand away then, though if Bucky were completely honest, he’d sort of enjoyed the warmth of it over his own. “I take it you’ve come from work?” he asked, referring to Steve’s clothes.

Steve hummed and nodded. “I had a meeting about that art show I was telling you about last week - it… sounds like it’s gonna happen. And if it does, it sounds like it’ll be really big.” he said, chewing on his lower lip with his teeth - and why the hell was Bucky zoning in on that? 

“That’s awesome news, right?” he asked, and Steve nodded again, smiling. 

“Definitely. It’s… it’s Pepper Potts, you’ve heard of her, right?” He asked and Bucky nodded immediately.

“Of course I have, she's the head of Stark Industries. I didn’t know she had an interest in art though.” he admitted. Of _course_ he knew the name of the head of one of the biggest engineering companies in New York City - hell, he’d even applied there a couple of times, not that it had gotten him anywhere. 

Steve nodded. “She does, and she does a lot of charity stuff. I think they’re planning the opening of their new building with a charity art auction for whatever their cause is going to be this time around, and they’ve asked if I’d be happy for a piece or two to be entered, with half of anything made going to me and half going to whatever charity they decide to support. I’m all for supporting charities myself, so it sounds good to me.” he said, and Bucky felt a bit of warmth at his words. Of course someone like Steve would be an advocate for charity work. He was that right kind of good. 

“Well, good luck with it then - I hope it all comes off.” Bucky managed, before his name was called. “Oh thank god.” he said, knowing that the sooner this was done, the sooner he could go to the bathroom. 

They walked down to the examination room, with Bucky just ahead of Steve - probably because of Bucky’s enthusiasm for getting this done and getting himself to the bathroom. When they entered the room, Dr Banner was sitting in a chair next to an examination bed with another two chairs in front of it. The ultrasound machine was there and set up, and Bucky suddenly felt even more nervous. 

“Mr Barnes, it’s good to see you - and you too, Mr Rogers.” he said with a smile. 

“Hi, Dr Banner. I’m guessing I need to be up there?” he asked, motioning towards the examination bed.

“You will do, yes.” He said, and Bucky moved to accommodate. “And if you could undo your pants and pull them down a bit, that’d also be helpful.” he added, giving Bucky a sort of apologetic look.

“No problem.” he said, having fully expected this from what that book had told him would happen today. He moved to do that as Dr Banner kept speaking.

“So before we start, how are things going? What’s been happening with you? Any concerns?” he asked.

Bucky shook his head. “Nothing really. I’ve had some nausea and sickness but I understand that’s pretty normal especially in a male pregnancy - but I’ve found some stuff that helps. I’ve been eating ginger cookies and some of those Preggie Pop things - they’re alright, right?” he asked, just confirming. The packaging definitely said they were, but it didn’t hurt to have a second opinion. 

Dr Banner gave him a smile at that. “I’ve heard good things about those, to be fair. But yes, they are completely safe for use during pregnancy, it’s what they’re designed for. As long as you’re able to keep some food down, the nausea isn’t considered to be unusual. It’s also not unusual to be a little tired - you are in the progress of growing a person in there - and you’re probably finding you have to urinate a little more often than normal.” He said, his tone calm and reassuring.

Bucky chuckled a little with that. “Trust me, all symptoms present and accounted for.” He replied. 

“Well, it certainly sounds like you’re progressing normally. I’m sure you’ll both agree that’s good news.” He said, and both Bucky and Steve nodded. “So, the purpose of today’s scan is just to make sure that everything is within normal range. We’ll be checking firstly that it’s just one baby in there, we’ll be checking that he or she is growing in the right place and that everything looks normal so far in terms of size and development seeing as we already know the date of conception, and all being well, we should be able to see a heartbeat.” 

“We’ll see the heartbeat?” Steve asked then, and Dr Banner nodded. 

“We will. Next time you should be able to hear it as well, but right now we’ll be able to confirm that he or she has one, and that it’s normal.” He confirmed, clearly well used to dealing with nervous parents. Bucky supposed it wasn’t a surprise - people using Fertility First clearly couldn’t have children on their own for whatever reason - a lot probably tried for years before getting to the point of trying this. “So, shall we get this started?” he asked.

“I’m ready when you are. No offense, but the sooner we do this, the sooner I can get to a bathroom.” He said, making it into a joke, but in all reality Bucky wasn’t joking.

“I thought you might say that. Right, I’m going to put some gel on your lower stomach and I’m not going to tell you it won’t be cold, because it will. I’ll then press the wand against you, and I’ll push quite hard. Don’t worry, it won’t harm you or the baby, but it will likely be a little uncomfortable because it will push against your bladder.” he said, and Bucky appreciated the careful explanations. It made it easy to understand and sounded far less scary, even if he really didn’t relish the idea of _anything_ pushing on his bladder right now. 

“All alright with me.” he said with a nod. 

“Well, if you’re both ready…” he said, and both Steve and Bucky nodded, not having much else to say.

He moved then, tuning the machine on, and applied the gel to Bucky’s lower stomach. He wasn’t wrong, it _was_ cold and Bucky hissed through his teeth, especially as it got spread around. He then got the wand and pressed it, and Bucky chewed his lip, trying to ignore the extra pressure it definitely put on his bladder. He took a quick glance at Steve, whose eyes moved from where the wand was to the screen in front of them, still dark though images were beginning to flicker into place.

He moved the wand again, adjusting until there was a clearer image. “Well, there we go. I know it doesn’t look like much, but this circle here is the sac inside your womb, and this little blobby thing here, that’s the baby.” Dr Banner said, looking across at the screen himself. He moved a bit then, changing the position.

“So, I’m pleased to tell you it’s only one baby, but baby looks healthy. It’s about the right size - that’s the head just here, and arm and leg buds…” he said, gesturing at it. 

Bucky knew that his own eyes were wide. It looked… more than he thought somehow. Not quite like a real little person per say, but like _something_. There was apparently a difference in knowing that there was potentially a baby growing inside of you, and in seeing it on a screen. It was real. Very real. He took a glance at Steve who was clearly completely transfixed, some deep emotion unreadable to Bucky showing in his blue eyes. 

“And here…” Dr Banner was saying now as something small and flickering came into view. “That’s baby’s heartbeat. Looking at it, we’ve got nothing to worry about. Baby is alive, he or she is doing well, and… yeah. Congratulations.” he said, sounding pleased. The relief Bucky felt was palpable. The baby was fine. He _could_ do this - he _was_ doing this.

He chanced another look at Steve then, whose eyes looked actually a little watery now, and completely in awe. His hands were gripping his knees tightly through his jeans. Bucky suddenly felt like he was intruding on a very private moment for the other man - and he supposed he was, this was the child he knew Steve had wanted for a really long time. He looked away, staring straight at the ceiling tiles and trying to give the man just a little space and privacy, and to give himself just a little distance from the situation around him. 

“So, would you like a couple of picture prints?” Dr Banner asked then, and Steve nodded.

“Yeah… yeah. That would be… thanks. You want one, Buck?” He asked, and Bucky shook his head.

“I… ah, no. No thank you.” he said, not wanting to sit and look because he knew deep down that he needed to keep himself a little detached from this whole thing for his own sanity and that wasn’t the way to do it. Besides that, he had to keep reminding himself that this was _Steve’s_ kid, not his. He was just growing it. That had to be his mantra.

“No problem, you’re entitled to four, Mr Rogers, so I’ll capture some images and get those for you now.” he said with a small smile, pressing something on the machine. “I’ll go and get those now. Mr Barnes, here’s some paper towels, you probably want to get cleaned up. Bathroom is exactly where it was last time at the end of the hall.” he said, and Bucky nodded, breathing out, getting the towels and wiping off his stomach. 

He was up as quickly as he could be, even as the door clicked shut being the Doctor. 

“Hey, you okay?” he asked quietly, glancing at Steve who was still wearing that awed expression. 

“We… just saw the baby.” he said, and Bucky nodded. 

“Sure did, pal. He or she is alright in there.” he said, before fidgeting. “Look, I’m really sorry, but I really do have to go, I’ll be right back.” he said, bolting from the room even as he felt a little guilty leaving Steve like that. He… looked almost like he needed a support Alpha present more than Bucky did.

When he had relieved himself, he came back at just about the same time as Dr Banner, who was handing Steve a small envelope. Bucky took the chair now rather than the table, putting a hand on Steve’s arm almost as if it would steady him. 

“So, that’s pretty much everything we need today.” Dr Banner said. “Unless you’ve any questions, of course. If not, please can you stop by reception on the way out, and make an appointment for four weeks time. We’ll take another look at things then, and if you want to, we can do the screening for Down's syndrome. It’s optional, but we do recommend it, just in case.” he said.

“That… is Steve’s call.” he said, a little perturbed to learn that this wasn’t home and dry. But again, whilst this was all going on inside of his body, he had to maintain that detachment. 

“We’ll have it. It doesn’t matter if he or she has it, but… I’d like to know. I’d like to prepare.” He said quietly, his voice a little thick by Bucky’s reckoning. 

“No problem. It’ll involve a blood test for Mr Barnes and the ultrasound we were going to do anyway.” He said with a nod. 

Steve glanced at Bucky then, holding his gaze. He still looked entirely emotional, and Bucky could appreciate why. In another time, if he had the right Alpha and he wanted kids he might feel that way too. “I… is that alright, Buck?” he asked, and Bucky nodded - how could he not? Thankfully Bucky wasn’t bothered by needles or blood tests or anything, but even if he was he couldn’t turn down that face. Steve’s eyes at that moment could give any puppy dog a run for its money. 

“Of course.” he said with a small nod, taking Steve’s wrist in a near reversal of the other day and giving it a small squeeze. Dr Banner cleared his throat then.

“Right, well then, I’ll put that in your notes, and we can do that next time.” he agreed. “Any questions?” he asked.

“None that I can think of.” Steve said, and Bucky shook his head, too.

“Thank you, Dr Banner.” Bucky said instead, and Steve nodded.

“Thank you.” he said, as they both stood up and gathered themselves, before heading out to the reception area and going through the process of coordinating diaries to make an appointment again, though Bucky’s diary was actually what he knew of Natasha’s availability, given he didn’t have his own shifts yet and wouldn’t until about two weeks ahead of time. He’d just have to let his boss know when the appointment was before then. 

They headed outside then, still not having really spoken. “I… thanks for today Buck.” Steve said quietly. “Sorry I’m a bit emotional, it’s… a lot. You’re really pregnant and we’ve seen the baby…” he said, the envelope with the scan pictures still in his hand.

Bucky nodded. “Hate to tell you, Stevie, but it’s going to get more every time now. Hell, if that book you gave me is right I’ll probably start showing just after our next appointment.” he said, and wouldn’t _that_ be a ride? Bucky had to admit, he wasn’t much looking forward to being huge… or his jeans becoming too tight at all actually. The only way he’d afford new ones was if Steve was paying as per their agreement… and yeah. Admitting he needed that help was just a little embarrassing. 

“Oh man.” Steve said, chuckling a little though his voice was still a bit thick and cracking slightly. “Sorry, but I was a bit underprepared for this, I think, I didn’t think I’d go… like this.” he said, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile.

“No, you’re entitled to.” he said quietly, before pausing. He had an urge to hold Steve near him. He knew that it was something to do with biological urges, because he also knew that during pregnancy Omegas gave off a particularly calming scent, mainly as a fail safe to keep people calm around them thus protecting the baby that way. “Um, listen, I can probably help.” He said, and Steve looked at him a little confused.

Deciding to just go for it, Bucky stepped closer to him, pulling Steve down slightly given he was a couple of inches taller, and let him nuzzle his head into his neck where his scent glands would be. Steve, for his part, immediately relaxed, obviously getting the idea, though Bucky was surprised to find that in return he wrapped his arms around Bucky.

Bucky tensed for half a beat, before returning the hug, tucking his head into a more comfortable position, given it was clear already that Steve wasn’t moving just yet. He felt warm against him and solid, and Bucky could feel his nose in his neck and his hair against his cheek. He turned his head just a little more, taking in his scent before he could stop himself. It was very masculine - musky and just a little spicy with just a hint of Steve’s shampoo. Bucky hated himself a little for liking the smell and taking maybe another breath or two before Steve moved.

“I forgot about the calming scent thing.” he said quietly. “Thanks, Buck.” 

They both stood for a few moments staring at each other, seemingly realizing they’d just essentially had a scenting cuddle on the steps in front of the Fertility First building. 

“I… we ought to go, right? I’ll…” Steve said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Right, I… have to go get ready, dinner at Nat’s…” he said, flushing thoroughly all of a sudden. 

“I’ll text you.” Steve promised him and he nodded. “Hey, Buck, are you sure you don’t want a scan picture? Like, people are probably gonna ask you…?” he said, and Bucky thought for a moment.

“It’s your baby, Steve, you should have them.” he said quietly, and Steve nodded obviously thinking, before fishing one out regardless.

“If they’re mine, I’m giving one to you. This is your experience as well, I don’t want you to feel like you can’t have some part of it.” he said gently, and Bucky… well. Alright. He practically melted inside, suddenly feeling pretty damn emotional. Fuck. Hormones. Either way, Steve was handing a picture over to him now, a wallet sized black and white thing that whether he admitted it or not, Bucky would later slide into his own.

“I… thanks, Steve. I’ll… see you.” he said, forcing himself to turn and start heading for the entrance to the nearest subway. 

“Bye, Buck. And… thank you.” Steve said quietly as he went.

*****

“So….?” Jane asked, giving Steve a huge grin as he walked out onto Sam and Riley’s patio later that afternoon. Admittedly, he’d been home first changing out of his formal work clothes into and to sort his head out a little bit. He couldn’t face his friends without doing that - Steve had been known to be a bit of an open book, and he hadn’t sorted through what the hell had happened at all.

He’d scented Bucky, which in theory shouldn’t be okay and Steve should feel guilty. Though…. Bucky had practically invited him to do it. That made it better, right? It might have been less weird if Steve hadn’t realized in that moment how goddamn touch starved he actually was, or if he hadn’t realized how warm and solid and clean smelling Bucky was. 

He had also taken some time to wonder what had been going through Bucky’s mind. Getting a good deep breath of someone’s scent was personal without doing it deliberately, and without the individual being pregnant. Either way, whilst Steve hadn’t moved away fast enough to stop it from being weird, Bucky hadn’t either. He supposed that perhaps he was just overthinking it and it wasn’t such a big deal now or something - he’d been with Peggy from his teenage years into adulthood after all, and hadn’t dated or done much of anything since, perhaps things had changed. More than that, it had been a wonderful smell – deeply comforting, clean and masculine. 

Either way, he’d eventually got himself sorted and had a shower to make sure that the scent of pregnant omega off of him and had gone on over. He sat himself down next to Jane and grinned.

“It’s all fine, my surrogate is fine and seems to be handling it well, the baby’s fine, it’s just one, and we saw his or her heartbeat.” he said with a beaming grin. 

“I am pleased for you, Steve!” Thor boomed, giving him a grin. “Did they give you pictures?”

“Wait! Don’t you think you’re getting out the scan pictures before I’m here!” Sam asked, walking outside with a couple of beers and passing them to Thor and Steve before sitting down with his own. Based on the glass of wine in her hand he’d already seen to Jane. 

“I’ve got three.” Steve replied with a nod and Sam grinned. “Well, I’ve got one on me.” He corrected himself.

“Well then man, don’t hold out on me. Pass them to Uncle Sam!” he said, and Steve grinned, insecurity about whatever had happened this afternoon going by the wayside as he dug his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out the little black and white scan photo, passing it across as they all started chattering.

*****

When Bucky arrives at Nat’s for dinner, he’s a little surprised to find that Clint wasn’t there. “He’s got some sort of video game night with Scott and some of the others.” she’d told him quite simply when he had asked her what was going on.

“Oh.” Bucky replied simply with a nod, settling himself onto Natasha’s sofa as she pottered around in the kitchen.

“Well, it shouldn’t be a surprise. It’s not like Clint lives here. Anyway, as you’re here and he’s not I’ve prepped up a beef stroganoff - you know how Clint feels about it, and besides, I figured that some comfort food might not go amiss tonight. Is that alright with you?” She asked, already carefully stirring a pot on the stove top. 

“Sure.” Bucky replied. “What would you like me to do? You’ve worked more than I have today.” he pointed out.

“Stay out of my kitchen. Literally, that’s enough. Besides, pretty much is everything done.” She replied and Bucky laughed a bit.

“My cooking really isn’t that bad.” He said reproachfully.

Natasha sighed. “And it’s really not that good. If you think I’m letting you near a poor defenceless stroganoff, you’ve got another think coming. If this is comfort food, it needs to be done right.” She told him, pulling another pan out and adding water and salt, presumably for the pasta. 

The apartment was quiet for a few moments bar the sound of Natasha preparing ingredients when she spoke again. “So, dare I ask how today went? You’ve not been particularly forthcoming.” She said gently, glancing over at him. 

Bucky glanced back at her. He’d not been particularly forthcoming because he thought he’d give her too much. Natasha had always been able to read him far too easily as it was. “It was fine, everything seemed normal from what Dr Banner said, and the scan went well. Steve got a bit emotional, especially when we could see the heartbeat.” he said, parroting the events with as little emotion of his own as possible. 

Natasha nodded. “That’s good, James.” She said idly. “Though that doesn’t explain why you smell like another Alpha right now, and I’m willing to guess that the other Alpha is Steve.” she added, and Bucky knew without meeting her eyes that she was watching him carefully now. “Care to tell me how that happened?” She asked.

Bucky paused a little, thumb hovering over the screen of his phone that he’d been casually scrolling through. He should have known that Nat would be able to smell an unfamiliar Alpha’s scent on him a mile off, and he should have known that it would still be lingering even now, a few hours later. 

“I… let him breathe in the calming smell a bit, yeah.” he replied, trying to make it less than they both knew that it was. Downplaying here was likely key to Nat not getting any more protective than she was. 

“That doesn’t explain why you smell like him. You let him get right in close, didn’t you?” She asked lightly, though her tone didn’t hold any sort of accusatory note, just curiosity and maybe a hint of concern.

Bucky sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew there was no point in lying to Natasha, she always seemed to know somehow. “I did. It just… felt like the right thing to do.” 

“You’re supposed to be keeping professional distance, James.” She said gently, though her tone was caring and concerned rather than reproachful. “Be careful because it sounds like you’re close to the line and you’ve got some seven months to go.” She said, before moving away from the subject. “So how did you feel when you saw the actual scan?” She asked, and for a moment Bucky thought he’d had a lucky escape. 

Bucky sighed a bit, knowing the slight melancholy would be colouring his scent now. “Honestly, I felt a bit like I was intruding. Seeing him or her was all for Steve, you know? I wanted to give him space to feel how he felt and have time with it. But it’s weird thinking there’s something - or someone, I guess - growing in me that has a heartbeat of their own.” he admitted, pulling a face. 

“I can’t even imagine.” She admitted quietly. “Are you okay?”

Bucky sighed, knowing what she meant. “For now, yeah. But… perhaps I’m not as tough as I’d originally thought.” He admitted.

Natasha sighed, abandoning what she was doing and coming over to perch on the couch next to him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. “I know. And now you’re in too deep to go back.” She said lightly, and Bucky nodded. Nothing much else needed to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hope this came out the way I hoped! I was pretty pleased when I wrote this chapter - but as you all know, I write a bit ahead of where I'm posting so that was a little while ago! 
> 
> Either way, Bucky is definitely pregnant and Steve's all emotional. This can only stay nice and simple... right? 
> 
> Thanks again for all the love and encouragement! I know I'm a total nerd and reply to every comment, but I appreciate them all so much <3 Also, all the kudos and bookmarking. I'm glad this crazy thing I've written is enjoyable to you guys!


	11. Of Art and Family Visits

It was a couple more weeks before Steve managed to see Bucky again. He’d not been putting it off, it was just that when he was free Bucky was working and visa versa. Steve had been a little apprehensive after their last meeting if he was honest, especially given the mixed feelings it had stirred up within him, but he need not have worried apparently. Bucky was as normal as ever, even though they had actually met at Steve’s house so that he could see Steve’s art work as promised which might have made him feel a little displaced but apparently didn’t. 

They were currently in Steve’s studio, which had been the dining room of his house at one point. It was on the ground floor, had decent light through the day, and had been decorated very neutrally in whites and creams and contained an easel, various supplies and a large plush couch that Steve kept for sitting and sketching on. If Steve was completely honest, it was probably his favourite room in the entire place. 

“Steve, this is… shit, you’re really damn talented.” Bucky breathed, and Steve couldn’t stop the little pleased smile on his face.

“Thanks. Usually I do illustrations for kids books - it’s what pays, you know? - but this is what I’d really like to do. Full time, I mean.” he admitted, looking around it. Steve was almost at his calmest and happiest when he was creating art - it was a passion, something he loved. He liked to sketch and draw, especially with the charcoal pencils he had, but painting was his favourite thing. He loved the brush strokes, how he could build texture and feeling with working things over. It was cathartic and therapeutic, and if he could create something someone else found beauty in… well. In that case he was doing something right. 

“Is the stuff on the walls…?” Bucky asked, having seen several paintings hanging on the walls, but Steve shook his head.

“No, it seemed narcissistic to display my own stuff - besides, I’d never stop picking fault with it if I saw it every day.” he admitted. “Some stuff I’ve sold, some stuff I’ve managed to do on commission - so those go to homes - but the rest sort of… ends up here or in the attic.” He shrugged then. “Once I’m done I need to be done, you know?”

Bucky shook his head. “I’m not going to lie and tell you I get it - aside from when I’m thinking in terms of technology I’m really not very creative, but I think I get what you’re saying. Sort of.” he replied. “What do you like doing best?” 

“Oh, portraits, for sure. I think when they’re done well you kind of capture a bit of that person, even if it’s just a snapshot of how they are in a moment. And aside that I’m a bit of a cliche - I grew up drawing the New York Skyline, and I still like doing it. For something that should be static it changes every time.” he said with a chuckle.

Bucky looked at him appraisingly, a little bit surprised with how deep the answer had been though he supposed he probably shouldn’t have been. In fact, that was very typically Steve. It was… quite attractive. Then again, if he was completely honest, Bucky found a lot of things about Steve quite attractive. 

“That’s… I never really thought of it like that.” Bucky replied, and he hadn’t, though part of that was probably because Bucky didn’t do too much thinking about art at all. It had just never been a thing he was particularly good at. In school, some of Bucky’s best “art” was probably the doodles he did in the margin of his page - his skills had been more centred around sports and science and math.

“I mean, it _does_ obviously depend on the artist, too.” he said with a shrug. “But… hang on.” he said, moving to the side of the room where a couple of paintings were neatly wrapped. He carefully selected two, undoing their covers and showing him them.

Bucky looked, and _shit_ , these were as good as everything else he’d seen. The first, on the left hand side, was a little girl - a toddler, and she was smiling toothily straight ahead. She was wearing a pretty pink dress and holding the hand of an adult next to her whose body was otherwise out of the frame, walking through what looked like a park. The scene looked warm; homely. It had a happy feel. 

The other was more of a traditional portrait. It was a man sitting seriously, giving a slight side profile. He had a fairly large nose and severe eyebrows and was looking impassively, with a background that looked like some sort of study. He seemed serious; studious. 

“I… think I get it.” Bucky said, tilting his head and looking between the pieces again. “One is… more serious and posed, and you can kind of tell it from how the paint is.” he said, not being eloquent enough for a better description.

Steve gave him one of those smiles and nodded. “Yeah, that’s it. I mean, I suppose in this case one is candid and one was posed - the poor guy had to sit for a couple of sessions before I could work from photographs - but they have really different feels, right?” he said with a grin, and Bucky nodded.

“Are these commissions?” he asked.

“The second one is, but the first is actually my god daughter - my best friend’s kid. Her name’s Arya.” he said with a blinding smile, the happiness on him practically glowing. Bucky’s stomach swooped a little seeing that sort of emotion on him - Steve had a smile to break hearts, that was for sure. 

“She’s beautiful. She looks like she’s really happy.” Bucky said with a small smile back, stealing another look at the work. 

Steve nodded. “She’s always a bit like that. Aside when it’s bedtime.” he added with a chuckle. “Either way, thank you for saying so. I mean, I personally don’t think this picture does her justice, but either way I figure the painting is good enough for her Daddies as a gift. I enjoyed doing it. Sometimes that’s enough.” he said with a self depreciating shrug. 

“I… wish I had something like that. I mean, I’ve always loved science and technology, and I guess I can make stuff, but it’s not the same.” He admitted, really thinking about what Steve had said, and if he was honest finding himself a little bit in awe.

Steve shook his head then. “No, I think you’re wrong. You are creating something - you learn something from each attempt, right? Get something from it? Even that’s enough, really, though I appreciate it probably doesn’t always feel like it. I’ll admit, I got lucky with my break - someone gave me a chance after seeing some of my stuff online.” He explained, and Bucky supposed it made a lot of sense - if you were going to do something creative, you might as well show it off. If he had the resources to do the same, perhaps he’d keep a blog or something. It might be something to look into, in fact, it might help. 

“I guess. I should probably try and do more in my own time. In fairness, I’d probably enjoy myself.” he admitted, still turning the idea over. Maybe it was something he could do once just a few more of his various bills were paid off… or the demands were down to an even more reasonable level. Hell, at some stage over the next six or seven months he’d have some sort of maternity leave to fill, after all, and it wasn’t like he needed to actually prepare for a baby or nest or whatever. 

“Taking time for yourself and what you enjoy is important. I know I’m lucky enough to do it as a job, but someone told me that once and it was good advice.” he said, and Bucky felt something in that moment that was a mixture of awe, jealousy and admiration. Hopefully he’d get the chance to do more of that sort of thing going forward. The little life inside of him - and he couldn’t deny it was that now - was Steve’s next step, but perhaps it was his, too, for the compensation he’d get and the opportunities it might afford him going forwards. 

Bucky cleared his throat then, a little at a loss for what to say given he’d been lost in his own thoughts for so long. Steve glanced at him, immediately concerned. 

“Do you need a glass of water?” He asked, letting the canvas frames he’d been supporting fall back against the wall, clearly less concerned about that than Bucky’s well being or needs in that moment. 

“Um, actually that would be good.” Bucky admitted because aside from anything else, they were at the stage of the year where the weather was getting warmer and he’d been told to stay hydrated. 

“Come on through, the weather is good - we might as well go and enjoy the garden - if that’s alright with you?” He asked, and Bucky nodded, following him through.

Steve’s home was nicely done, though it was clear which areas the man spent the most time in. Rooms that he used tended to have some personal knick knacks from what Bucky could see, and the ones he didn’t were much more clinical. He supposed that would change once he had a child living here, which wouldn’t be long. Like it sometimes did when he thought about the baby he was carrying for Steve, his left hand slipped to his lower stomach. Apparently the kid was still smaller than his thumb right now, but that would change pretty quickly in the next few months. 

Steve stopped off in the kitchen, taking a pitcher of water from the fridge and a couple of glasses out of a cupboard, adding lemon slices before heading out through the door.

“Grab a seat.” he said, dragging over a table to where the two seats were. “I don’t really use this space as much as I should, so it’s a bit sparse.” He admitted.

Bucky shook his head. “I’ve got no outside space at all where I am, so this is kind of a luxury, you should use it more.” He agreed. 

“Well, I probably will once… you know.” he said with a small grin, glancing at Bucky’s still-flat stomach.

“Kids do need to spend some time outside.” Bucky agreed. It was something that his mother had really pushed with the four of them - albeit that might have been somewhat of an excuse to get them out of the house and into the park sometimes - but really Bucky was sure it had done all of them some good. 

“They do.” Steve agreed with a nod. “So, how have things been?” he asked tentatively.

“Steve.” Bucky said, fixing him with a look. “You’ve really gotta get over this thing where you think you’re imposing by asking me how things are going with the kid. It’s your kid, it’s just growing in here. Everything seems alright, I’m still pretty nauseous, but the lollipops and sweets definitely help. I’ve realized that eating smaller meals a little more frequently helps - the book told me that it might - so I’m actually throwing up less. It’s more in the morning just because I’ve been lying down, but again, thanks to your book, both you and I know that’s not so unusual.” he said simply.

Steve looked equal parts surprised and pleased that Bucky had given him such an in depth rundown of what had been happening. “I mean, that sounds good. And I’m glad things sound like they’re going how they should be.” he said, clearly weighing up whatever he was going to say next before visibly deciding to just go for it. “But how are _you_ doing?” He asked, fixing Bucky with those deep blue eyes as he slid one of the glasses of water across the table to him.

Bucky took a sip of the proffered drink before answering. “I’m… still a little in shock, I think. Like, the nausea and needing to pee all the damn time aside, I don’t really feel any different. I mean, I take vitamins and whatever that I never took before, but at the moment it’s the only real change to my routine aside from the clinic visits.” he admitted, finding that being honest with Steve actually wasn’t difficult at all. 

Steve nodded. “I can understand that. I just… wanted to check with where you are. And I really appreciate that you feel comfortable enough to answer like you do.” he said. 

“How are you doing?” Bucky asked quietly, looking over at him.

Steve chuckled softly. “Strangely, fairly similar. Right now, it feels like I’ve made a new friend who I spend a lot of time with, and I sort of have to keep reminding myself you’re pregnant and I’m finally going to be a Dad. Like, it’s why I got a little overwhelmed at the scan.” he admitted, that pretty pink flush creeping up his neck and cheeks slightly at the words.

“That was… okay, right?” Bucky asked, the memory of how he’d dealt with it coming back to him and making him a little shy himself.

“Yeah, it was. As long as it was alright with you.” Steve replied with a nod and a warm smile. “I was… a little surprised at the time, but it was nice. And what they say about the calming effect of a pregnant omega’s scent is definitely true.” he added, giving Bucky another extra smile.

He chuckled in return. “Yeah, Nat’s been telling me the same thing. It really bothers her boyfriend Clint that he can’t really tell because he’s a Beta.” he admitted. 

Steve nodded. “Well, I appreciate that some people might consider that as being beyond a professional relationship, but I think the sort of partnership we have going through this is down to us.” 

“I agree. No two situations are the same. For what it’s worth, I’m glad we get on so well as we seem to. It’s already making this easier.” he said, emboldened by the fact that Steve had admitted that he saw Bucky as a new friend. 

Steve gave him a blinding smile to that and nodded. “I completely agree.” He replied, taking a swig of his own drink. “Anyway, how about I get that lunch that I promised you?” He asked, and it was Bucky’s turn to nod and grin. 

*****  
When Bucky had eventually left a few hours later, Steve was giving a cursory tidy up of his place. He’d carefully wrapped the two portraits they’d looked at back up, giving an extra little smile at the one of Arya as he did, and had just wandered back through to his lounge.

He sat himself down, and noted that Bucky’s scent was still very much present in the place. Steve couldn’t help but smile a little at that – the smell really _was_ soothing, but Steve was starting to think it might be a good smell to him besides. He didn’t want to analyse too closely what that actually meant… or the fact it seemed to be filling something that was missing in his home. 

It was then that he spotted the left behind hoodie that the smell must be coming from. He stood himself up again and picked the item up, thinking he should probably text Bucky to let him know where it was – but then what? He’d walk back? It seemed like a bit of a wasted visit for a pregnant guy (albeit in the very early stages) when Steve would likely be near the coffee shop Bucky worked at over the next few days anyway. If Bucky missed it, he’d text him, right?

Instead, he gently folded the hoodie, the smell slightly stronger now. Thinking for a second, and then glancing around as if there could possibly be anyone around to see what he was about to do, before pulling it closer, and taking a good smell, before suddenly realizing what he’d just done. 

Yeah, okay. He could admit that was a bit weird. He took it to the hallway, putting it on the side table there to remind him to pick it up when he was next heading in the direction of Common Grounds. It wouldn’t be too weird to drop it off there, would it? 

Deciding that he wouldn’t, Steve resolved to do just that - if Bucky didn’t text him about it first, of course. 

*****  
 _  
[Hey Buck, how’s my favourite big brother? Listen, things have gone south between Daniel and me and I need to get away. Any chance of a weekend in the city with my bro whilst I figure out what I want to do?]_

The message was on Bucky’s phone screen when he finally got through this morning’s vomiting session. He groaned, leaning his face against one of his kitchen cupboards, enjoying the cool against his skin. Once again, the air conditioning in his apartment seemed to be on the fritz, and this and the desk fan he had were the only relief from the oncoming summer heat he had in here. 

He could _not_ deal with this. Not today. Not any day soon, actually. 

The problem was that Bucky had declined to tell his sister about his pregnancy. In fact, he’d not told any of his sisters, mainly because they’d likely have reacted similarly to Nat, but also quite possibly worse. He’d known it would likely come to bite him on the ass eventually, however, in his defence “I’m pregnant with a stranger’s baby for money” wasn’t really something you could say over the phone. Especially when all three of his sisters had somehow been Beta’s and therefore precisely none of them understood what being an Omega meant.

That said, Bucky also wasn’t capable of being a crappy brother and ignoring the message, or not helping when he was clearly needed. Especially given he was of the opinion that Daniel was a douchebag to start with. Besides, he’d have to tell her at some point anyway. 

He took a sip of a glass of water before putting one of the hard candies Steve had given him into his mouth, sitting himself on the sofa to compose a response whilst his stomach settled. 

_**[Sure, Becca. I’m assuming you mean this weekend? And what did that asshole do now?]** _

He responded, and then waited.

_[Yes please. We’ll talk about it when I get there. Don’t go digging out your boxing gloves or whatever you’re planning just yet. Are you working Friday night? Either way, I’ll be getting in then.]_

Bucky laughed a bit at that. He knew damn well that Becca would have already booked the tickets to get to him, most likely.

_**[No, I’m not working Friday night. And no boxing gloves. If I need to punch him, I’ll do it bare fisted. It’ll hurt more that way :) What time Friday night? I’ll come meet you.]** _

Yeah, no way was his little sister (even if she was his biggest little sister) walking through his neighbourhood alone on a Friday night, even if he knew she knew the way to his apartment. 

_[6.15. And we’ll talk about it.]_

She responded, and Bucky tucked his phone away. They’d be talking alright, about a lot more than that, too he knew. 

*****

“Are you serious, James? You haven’t told your sisters?” Nat asked, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow and fixing him with a _look_. Yeah, alright, maybe he deserved that one. 

“Clearly not. I mean, how do you say to your college age sisters that you’re pregnant as a surrogate over the phone?” He asked, shaking his head. “Like, that’s really not cool, and I haven’t seen them all since this whole thing…” he said, waving a hand in the general vicinity of his stomach. 

“You had to know this would come out, surely?” She asked, and Bucky could practically see her wondering how it hadn’t occurred to her to check with him that he'd done this basic task. “And that’s probably better than surprising them with it when you’re huge.” She added, shaking her head.

“I know.” he replied, feeling rather guilty about it right now, though Bucky knew she would know how he felt, the guilt was probably palpable in his scent already.

“And Becca is a different thing all together, you two were so close.” She said with a sigh. “Right, well, my only advice is that you tell her straight away on Friday night. You can’t wait until you’re throwing up in the morning - or trying not to - and she thinks she’s going to catch stomach flu from you or something.” She said, and Bucky knew she was right. He only had to hope that it went down as well as it possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you as always for the love and the comments and kudos, so very, very appreciated. And next time... surprise sister visit! Hope you all enjoyed!


	12. How not to announce you're expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little bit earlier than my usual schedule, but I'm not likely to be around tomorrow to post, and... I got loads written over the weekend. So please enjoy a nearly-double-my-normal-length chapter, mainly because there was no sensible place to split it.

By 6pm on Friday night, Bucky was waiting for Becca to arrive. When she stepped off the bus, he grinned and went straight to her, wrapping her into a warm bear hug. She had that soft, unassuming Beta smell to her, and it was good to know she’d not be so sensitive to how _he_ smelled, too. “Hey, it’s so good to see you.” he said, and he really genuinely meant that.

As children, Bucky had always been closest to Becca, no doubt because they were the closest in age. They’d probably been each other’s first friend, with the two years seeming like nothing just as soon as Becca had been old enough to walk and play with him, and with Becca helping Bucky to care for their younger sisters, and then they’d been lucky enough to stay close later on, too. 

“And you, Bucky. Thanks for this, I just really need space.” She said with a deep sigh. “Anyway, here’s my weekend bag.” She said, handing it over for Bucky to take, which he did. 

“What did you put in here? Everything you own?” he complained, hefting it to a slightly more comfortable position even if it wasn’t _that_ bad. 

She laughed a bit. “I thought you worked out? This should be nothing.” She said, rolling her eyes at him even as she smiled. “Anyway, get your butt moving, we’ve got ground to cover to get to your place.” She told him, starting up a pace slightly faster than Bucky’s had been.

He looked at her, vaguely confused. “What’s the rush? Dying to sit in a crappy studio apartment? Really want to remember how temperamental air conditioning feels? Oh, wait, no, you must be missing my sofa…” 

“Shut up.” She said without missing a beat and Bucky chuckled at it. There was something about seeing each other that left them acting like children for at least the first ten minutes. At least nothing had changed there. “No, I ordered Chinese food from that place I love and got it delivered. Should arrive in about twenty minutes, so we’ve really got to get walking.” She explained. “I’ve seen the food options in your flat enough times. I figured that ordering takeout with enough for tomorrow morning was the safest call to make” 

“And there it is - there’s the reason that you’re my favourite sister.” he said with a grin, falling into step next to her, chatting amicably as they walked the rest of the way back.

They arrived at pretty much the same time as the delivery guy, Bucky covering a cash tip for the driver - well, it was the least he could do. Becca took the bag with the food, and Bucky got them in through the building’s main door and then up a couple of flights of stairs to his apartment, unlocking the door, and dumping Becca’s bag down. 

“Thanks Buck.” She said with a grin, wandering in as if she owned the place and immediately going to his kitchen, dumping the bag on the counter and rummaging around for a couple of plates and glasses. 

Bucky put her case into the corner of the room, before starting to unpack the take out food containers, them both working in companionable silence until Becca opened the fridge and sighed.

“Really? No beer? Ugh. You’re slipping.” She said, and Bucky grimaced a little. 

“Yeah, I’m… cutting back.” he said, and then immediately tried to soothe his guilt with the thought that it wasn’t technically untrue. 

“When I might be going through a break up? Bad timing. Ah well, we’ll have to make do with… apple juice? Yeah, alright.” She said, taking the carton and pouring them both a glass anyway. Bucky couldn’t help but feel a bit like he’d dodged a bullet though he knew he needed to get this sorted sooner rather than later.

“Yeah, yeah, at least you get to enjoy complaining about it.” he replied, playing it off. 

She laughed. ‘It’s true.” Before helping him gather the dishes and spread them out in the middle of the floor, each of them taking a plate and a glass of juice and sitting down cross legged. It was weird, but Bucky didn’t exactly have space for any sort of dining table - most of his meals were eaten sitting on his sofa - but that didn’t work when you wanted to pick between multiple containers, and Becca had been here often enough to know.

He loaded himself a plate consisting of a mixture of special fried rice, a satay chicken skewer, some chilli beef and a couple of mini spring rolls before adding a side of the stir fried broccoli he was sure Becca had only bought so they could claim they’d eaten a portion of vegetables with their dinner.

“So, uh, Becs.” he said after a few bites. 

She sighed in response. “I know, you want to know what Daniel did.” She sighed, sipping the apple juice. “Honestly? Don’t go mad, but I think he’s cheating on me. And by think, I’ve seen messages, and also he seems to be working late. A _lot_. I mean, things haven’t been great for a while – it’s like we’ve been growing apart and little things that used to not matter cause arguments now, and then he started going out late at night. He always comes back, but it’s at ungodly hours. I’m upset, but I… I should be more bothered than I am. And I think that tells me everything that I need to know about that relationship.” She said quietly.

Bucky swallowed down the news about the current occupied state of his uterus which he had been about to blurt out, instead opting to listen. For now, this was more important. His little bit of news would definitely still be there later. He could feel an edge of anger bubbling within him - _nobody_ should be cheating on anybody else, least of all his little sister – but now wasn’t the time for that. Clearly, Becca needed to talk, and therefore, he needed to listen. 

When she was done talking, Bucky could feel his own anger bubbling. He knew he was supposed to be staying calm, but someone fucking cheating on his little sister? Especially an asshole like Daniel? Fuck that.

“He’s an asshole if he’ll cheat on you. And don’t kid yourself, someone does that once, they’re going to do it again, especially if you forgive ‘em, because then they’ve gotten away with it. And Becs, if you’re not bothered, it probably is time to get out. If you need to, you’re welcome to crash here as long as you need. And you know I’ll give up my bed, you don’t even have to ask.” he said, hating seeing his sister in this way. 

She sighed again then, chewing a spring roll as she was clearly still thinking. “Yeah… I… thanks. I think if I wasn’t going to leave, I wouldn’t be here. Does that make sense?” She asked quietly, looking at him.

He nodded then feeling a little appeased by the fact she wasn’t going back. He’d still like to knock the guy’s teeth into his mouth, mind you, though he wistfully reminded himself that he certainly wasn’t supposed to be getting into fights right now. “Look, I think Daniel’s a jackass anyway. You know I do. But you’ve got a little time now, see how you feel in a day or two. I’m guessing you’ve got plans to catch up with some of your friends whilst you’re here. I mean, you don’t have to even come back to the city if you’d rather not.” He pointed out, though he’d honestly like to see more of her. 

She sighed and nodded, scooping some rice onto her spoon. “Yeah, thanks Buck. And I know you don’t like him. I appreciate you’re trying not to let that colour what you say.” She said and he nodded, glad that he didn’t have to explain to her that it was precisely what he was trying to do. 

It was at that moment that Bucky took a mouthful of the Satay Chicken and pulled a face, because no, that did not taste right. He pulled it back out of his mouth ignoring the fact that it was gross to check it and nope, it wasn’t undercooked. He dipped his finger in the sauce and stuck it in his mouth, and yeah, _that_ was the problem.

“Hey, does this taste off to you?” he asked, before realizing that Becca had already eaten the skewer she had claimed.

She shook her head. “No, it’s the same sort of delicious it always is. Why?” She asked, before leaning over and dipping her finger in his food, doing exactly what he’d just done. “Are your taste buds broken? Literally, Bucky, it’s fine.” She reassured him. 

“Seriously?” he asked, before washing it down with the apple juice to get rid of the taste. He went rigid then, suddenly realizing what this was. He’d found a few things he didn’t fancy any more since being pregnant, but he hadn’t – until now – found anything that tasted _wrong_. In this moment he found he wanted to immediately text Steve with _”I think your kid hates peanuts.”_ but he realized he had a very confused looking sister sitting opposite him and he should definitely answer her questioning look first. 

“Yeah, seriously.” She said, watching him strangely as he got up and went to the kitchen unit, pulling out a jar of discount brand peanut butter from his cupboard, and taking a finger full into his mouth. It made his stomach flip-flop alarmingly, and he spat it into the sink, turning the water on to wash it down. “What’s wrong with you?” Becca asked, half way suspicious, hallway concerned.

Bucky turned, realizing now was the time. “Becs, I’m pregnant.” He said and braced himself for her response, realising in that precise moment that there were so many better (read as: less blunt) ways he could have chosen to break that one. 

For her part, his sister looked at him, slightly wide eyed, before bursting out laughing. “Oh, come on Buck, that’s not funny, and this is the worst attempt at tricking me.” She said, shaking her head. “What’s really going on?”

He padded back across the room, sitting back down cross legged and sipping his drink again to make sure the taste of the peanut butter was gone completely. He didn’t want to find any hiding behind his teeth or anything later. “No, I’m serious. It’s why there’s no beer. Well, that and my being completely broke as always. I’m about eleven weeks, actually.” He said, and there must have been something in his tone that made her believe (or at least listen) because she stopped laughing, and looked him over.

“You’re… actually serious?” She asked, obviously just checking. “Shit, Bucky, did you mean to do this? This is the result of a one night stand, isn’t it? Fuck, did your medical insurance not cover… you _know_. I know how you’ve always felt about kids…” She said, and Bucky suddenly realized that now his sister was actually worried for him.

He shook his head almost violently in response. “Yeah, I’m completely serious. And actually, I meant to do it – I found out that surrogates can get paid a lot of money if you go via an agency and whatever, and sort of volunteered.” He said, aware that it was downplaying things to a pretty large degree. 

Becca blinked, staring at him like he’d grown a second head, which Bucky supposed was a fairly fair reaction. “Wait, so… you’re having a kid for someone else? You’re pregnant and you’re giving it away. Is it even yours?” She asked, and Bucky winced.

“Yeah, I donated the egg and offered to be the surrogate at the same time. It’s… worth more.” He admitted quietly, suddenly feeling the atmosphere in the room change.

“You better be fucking joking – Bucky, I know you don’t want kids, but giving your own away? Have you even thought about this? Do the other two know? Does Nat know?” She asked, the volume of her voice raising incrementally with each word, it seemed, though Bucky guessed he _did_ sort of deserve it. 

“I’m really not kidding. But before you go nuts, hear me out – my bills were piling up, I still had all the debt, and… I’ll happily show you the pile of letters I was getting before this – I mean, I’m nowhere near clear and I probably won’t be quite there even when this is done, but it’s surmountable where it wasn’t before. And I really _don’t_ want kids, but the Alpha I’m doing this for really does, and he’s a good guy. I’d be so much less open to it if he wasn’t – and Nat knows. I have to have a support Alpha, and she’s it.” He said, well aware that it wasn’t the most concise answer he’d ever given, but he needed to get some of his thinking out there before this escalated.

“It can’t have been that bad!” Becca replied, and Bucky stood up again going to a cabinet and pulling out a wad of final demand letters. 

“It can. Trust me Becs, I’ve done everything I could. I’ve applied everywhere, but apparently this is all an omega is good for, so I figured I might as well use what I have. God knows, I made some crappy decisions when I was younger with money.” He said with a sigh, seeing that her eyes were wide again.

“How much did you even owe? What do you even owe?” She asked.

“College bills, interest, I had to borrow more for Mom and Dad’s funerals, they didn’t have an awful lot left.” He admitted quietly, coming back to sit in front of her. “And what you asked before? You’re the only one who knows so far.” He replied. 

“Fucking hell.” She said, shaking her head. “Fuck. Why didn’t you say something?” 

“You’ve got enough going on with Daniel – I know things haven’t been great for a while – and the girls have college and they’re so young – they’ve already had to deal with Mom and Dad dying and I couldn’t add to that. I’m their big brother, I’m meant to be there for them. I can handle this, I know I can, but telling your siblings you’re pregnant as a surrogate over the phone seemed a bit… impersonal, I guess.” He said simply.

She nodded, clearly digesting. “And you’re eleven weeks? With a child you’re going to give to some Alpha as soon as it’s born?” She repeated, and he nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s through a clinic called Fertility First. They deal with fertility issues and unusual cases. In this particular case, Steve – that’s his name – had a mate but she died. The guy still really wants kids, but hasn’t found anyone else. So…” he gestured to his abdomen. “Yeah.” 

“That’s a shitty situation. It’s shitty for both of you.” She said quietly. “Shit, I got you to carry my bag. You shouldn’t be…” She murmured, clearly processing through. “I feel awful that I didn’t know that things had got bad enough for you to be considering this.” She admitted. “Sorry, that sounds like… it’s just this is pretty extreme, Bucky.”

Bucky sighed and shook his head. “Becca, I hid it. I’ve always wanted to be able to show that an omega can do whatever they want without needing an Alpha, and I didn’t want to admit that perhaps I was wrong or that perhaps I’d made a mistake in doing the degrees I did. Also, you three are younger than me, it was only right that I dealt with things after Mom and Dad.” He said gently, surprised by his own level of calm right now. 

“I should have _known_.” She insisted, and Bucky sighed again.

“Becs, you couldn’t have. But you know about this now. So yeah, I’ll be getting a lot bigger going forward, all being well, and then it’ll be over. It’s… already helping because I got the first pay out for getting pregnant in the first place.” He admitted.

“Oh, Buck.” She said with a sigh, before moving their food out of the way and coming in for another hug with him. “I feel like I should say congratulations or maybe sorry or just something, but I don’t know what’s the right thing. I’m… a bit sad about it, actually. Is that weird?” She asked.

Bucky wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small squeeze. “No, I’m not going to be the parent, so congratulations aren’t quite right, and neither is sorry. But why are you sad?” He asked.

“I… it’d be my first niece or nephew and we’ll never know them.” She said quietly. “Don’t laugh, I know I’m being a girl about it.” She added, and he shook his head.

“No, I won’t laugh. I promise. And I thought you’d made peace that if you wanted nieces and nephews your best bet is the other two?” He said gently, not admitting that perhaps he’d fleetingly had similar sentiments himself. Nat had warned him he might, and he hadn’t listened. 

“Yeah, but it was an abstract concept. Now it’s… still pretty fucking weird but it’s more real.” She said, and he could understand that, too.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly, rubbing her back as soothingly as he could. “And I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. This is just… my way of trying to sort myself out on terms I can cope with. I couldn’t have borrowed money from anybody anyway – I need to sort it.”

“You told me now, I guess that’ll have to do.” She said. “And it’s a pride thing, isn’t it?” She said quietly, and he nodded. “We Barnes’ were always a bit like that.” She said, her voice sounding thick, and Bucky hoped that was just because her face was muffled into his shoulder.

“Yeah.” He agreed softly, not having much better to say. “Anyway, I’m suffering with morning sickness pretty bad, so I’m sorry for the wake up call you might or might not get.” He said, and then she laughed a bit.

“That sounds horrible.” She admitted, before sniffing. Bucky didn’t look at her, because especially with the way he felt right now, there was every likelihood that if she cried openly, he would too. 

“It sucks.” He admitted, because it really did. “And… I know this whole thing will probably suck for me. It’s only better because Steve actually seems like a nice guy. I think… I think whatever kid is in there will be fine.” He admitted.

“What’s he like?” She asked, her voice so quiet now.

“He’s tall, blond, he works out. He’s an artist and his work is pretty damn incredible, and he’s got this snarky sense of humour. But he comes across really genuine.” He admitted. 

“Sounds like you know him.” She said quietly.

“We had to meet, and we have to get on. Something about helping him bond with his kid by way of involvement. It’s important for Alphas.” He explained gently.

“I did health classes. Different to yours, I know, but I did do them.” She said, before sighing. “James, I’m scared. What if this fucks you up?” She asked.

He winced a little at his sister actually using his given name – usually it was only Nat who did that, and their mother had when he was in trouble. “Nat said the same thing. But I really think I’ll be okay. I really haven’t ever been interested in having kids, and if I was, the morning sickness so far would have put me off.” He joked lightly, and she laughed again.

“I always knew that Nat was the sensible one of the two of you.” She said.

“Yeah, she was.” He agreed, and held his sister for a few more minutes before they both went back to their now slightly cold Chinese food. 

*****

Despite Becca’s protests about pregnant people sleeping on the floor, Bucky had insisted, arranging his sofa cushions into a makeshift mattress as he always did when she visited. The rest of the night hadn’t exactly been easy – she’d had a lot of questions most of which were warranted – but on some level Bucky felt light for the simple act of telling his closest sibling what was going on, even if he’d had to agree to telling the other two the next day.

Unfortunately, being a Saturday, Bucky also had to work. Becca had plans to meet friends in the city, and apparently to do some shopping, but beforehand she’d come by Common Grounds for breakfast. Bucky had offered to fix her something before coming in or to heat up some of their leftovers from the night before, but she’d watched him struggle to stomach a couple of dry rice crackers before giving up and popping a Preggie Pop instead before declining that idea in favour of this compromise.

In fairness, Bucky was fine with it. Once the early morning coffee rush was over, they generally had some time to do smaller tasks like inventory, or to chat with customers remaining which was what Bucky planned on doing today,

Becca, for her part, had turned up a little later than Bucky having left after he had and had settled herself with a magazine she’d picked up en route and a latte, putting in an order for a complete combo breakfast, which would give her French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and another coffee besides. Currently, their morning chef Louie was tending to that order along with the others, whilst Bucky and Janet did everything else.

When things started to quieten, he relaxed a little. He still felt nauseous as he had all morning, but that was practically a state of being at the moment. Realizing he was finally due his first fifteen minute break, Bucky popped into the small kitchen and put himself a plain bagel in to toast before heading to the bathroom because yeah, that little issue was still present albeit far better than it had been in the first weeks of his pregnancy.

He picked back up the bagel on the way back, putting nothing on it aside some cream cheese (and yes, he had checked that cream cheese was suitable for pregnant people before now) and a glass of orange juice, before grabbing Becca’s breakfast and heading back out.

He sat himself opposite her, sliding her own plate towards her and keeping the bagel for himself.

“Still not great, huh?” She asked, and he shook his head. 

“Nah, some days it’s better than others. Today isn’t one of ‘em.” He said with a sigh. He picked up the bagel, taking a small bite and chewing it carefully, also not wanting to risk indigestion either. 

“Well, I’d be sympathetic, but you literally did this deliberately.” She told him bluntly.

“I know, it doesn’t get much more deliberate, actually.” He replied, washing the tiny bit of bagel down with his juice, before trying a bit more. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to be having too much of an ill effect right now. Bucky hoped that might be a sign of better things to come for the rest of the day. “Still doesn’t make the nausea better, but this isn’t making it worse, so I’ll take it.” He said cheerfully enough. 

“Seriously, I thought this weekend would be all about my problems, but you just had to out do me, didn’t you?” She asked, teasing a little bit.

Bucky laughed. “Well, you know. I’m your big brother. I have to do better.” He said with a shrug as if it were a given fact.

It was then that Bucky glanced up at the counter, and saw an increasingly familiar pair of very broad shoulders – and how hadn’t he actually noticed Steve’s shoulder-to-waist ratio before now? – and yeah, that was definitely Steve. It was even more definitely Steve by the fact that Janet appeared to have become a strange stuttering mess once again. Bucky would definitely have noticed Steve before he was pregnant with his kid if this was his regular coffee hang out – how could you miss a guy who looked like that? – so why was he here now?

And seriously, today of all days? 

And then Janet was pointing over to the table Bucky and Becca were sitting at, and oh _crap_ this was another meeting Bucky could have stood to avoid this weekend. It was like the universe was conspiring to make the situation as potentially awkward for Bucky as possible. Still, he was unable to look away as Steve turned – and then Steve smiled and Bucky couldn’t help but smile back. Fuck, why did he have to be so handsome?

“Hey, Buck.” He said, taking a step into the shop towards their table before seemingly noticing Becca and pausing. Bucky then noticed he was wearing a button up again – he must have some sort of meeting – and that he had a familiar looking hoodie in his hands. 

“Hey, Steve.” He replied with a smile, ignoring the indignant noise Becca made, clearly having put two and two together with Bucky’s latest life development and the appearance of a tall blond named Steve. “Um, wanna join us? This is my sister Becca – I’m just having my break. And my breakfast.”

“Oh, I don’t want to impose.” Steve replied, glancing between the siblings and no doubt realizing how alike they actually looked. 

“You’re more than welcome. I take it you’re _the_ Steve? As in baby-daddy Steve?” Becca asked, and Bucky knew the look on her face. He privately thought Steve would do best to run now unless he wanted to be grilled entirely. It was the very same look she gave to any boyfriend or girlfriend Bucky had ever brought home. In fact, she’d tried her usual tactics on Nat and found herself entirely matched – which for Bucky had been hilarious. 

Steve glanced then at Bucky, who nodded, and then he got a chair and sat himself down. “Well, thank you, then – and it’s nice to meet you, Becca. And I guess I am that Steve?” He added politely, an eyebrow quirking as he clearly thought about whether that was truly how the Barnes siblings referred to him in private.

“Nice to meet you, too. I’d have had a million questions, so this is probably fairly helpful.” She replied, popping some more of her food in her mouth. Good, the more food that was in there, the less likely she was to be able to talk too much. 

“Becs has come up for the weekend to stay at my place. So she’s here having breakfast because apparently I didn’t look up to making anything at home this morning.” Bucky explained, deciding that was an easy place to start as any.

You’re still struggling then?” Steve asked, face changing a little with an expression of concern. 

“I wouldn’t call it struggling. But I discovered last night that your kid apparently has an aversion to peanut butter. Satay sauce tasted really weird, and peanut butter kind of turned my stomach.” He said, pulling a face. “And this morning was this morning.” He shrugged.

Steve practically lit up at the nugget of information despite his concern, and Bucky honestly didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing that expression on him. “I’m sorry about that.” He said, though Bucky had already asked him to stop apologizing for everything. 

“You’re allowed to be interested.” Bucky said seeing that, and that slow embarrassed flush that Steve seemed to get at the slightest provocation began creeping onto his cheeks then down onto his throat. For a second, Bucky wondered how low that blush actually went, before very deliberately turning his thoughts in another direction. 

Becca just watched between them interestedly, and Bucky was somehow very sure in that moment he’d be hearing about this later. 

“I know, I just… okay.” He said, laughing a bit before sipping his coffee. “Look, I can’t be here too long, I’ve a meeting with a couple of clients later today – but I wanted to come by and give your hoodie back. You left it at my place the other day.” He explained, handing it over. 

“Oh, thanks. I wondered what I’d done with it.” He admitted with a bit of a chuckle.

“It’s hardly like you can lose anything in your place.” Becca teased lightly, and Bucky stuck his tongue out at her. “Well you _can’t_.” She said, and Steve laughed a bit. 

“Now I see what you mean about having sisters.” Steve said, and Bucky and Becca both laughed, any sort of tension around the table somehow broken. 

Bucky grinned. “We bicker but we’ve always been close.” He agreed, and Becca nodded, the three of them slowly lapsing into easy conversation after that… even if Becca continued to ask ridiculously personal questions to Steve. Thank god he was a gentleman about it. 

*****

Steve had felt pretty terrible about accidentally gate crashing Bucky’s breakfast break with his sister, but actually once they’d all figured out that everyone knew who everyone else was, it had been fairly comfortable and they had chatted easily. Steve had sat with them for the fifteen minutes of Bucky’s break whilst the Barneses ate and he sipped at his coffee. It was clear that Bucky and Becca were close, and it was clear that they’d been brought up together in their mannerisms and sense of humour. He found that he didn’t even mind Becca’s questions too much, and that Bucky looked adorable when he was clearly mortified. 

He’d continued thinking about their accidental after leaving Common Grounds as he made his way to his first appointment of the day which was regarding a potential private commission – of someone’s dog, no less – and even after that as he headed up to Stark tower to meet with Pepper regarding the show.

He made his way inside, checking in at the front desk and taking a seat waiting. The whole scene this morning had been far more comfortable and easy than it had any right to be, and he was now having to give himself a good shake and remind himself that whilst they needed to be comfortable, Bucky was not going to be a permanent fixture in his life. If he wasn’t more careful, he was going to end up far more invested than he planned and not just in the baby’s wellbeing. That… probably wasn’t good.

No matter how you cut it or tried to work it, there was no chance for a friendship after all this. Not when Steve had a son or a daughter who was half Bucky too – it wouldn’t be fair to ask anyone to hang around a kid that was theirs and not get involved. Especially a kid that they _carried_ that was theirs. Steve… needed to remind himself of that and not get too involved. Even if he really appreciated Bucky’s sense of humour and the calm within him and the casual confidence he had and that he seemed completely okay with the fact that he didn’t fit the usual Omega stereotype… and that Steve just liked being around him. 

It was right then that Steve realized that the receptionist had been trying to get his attention to let him know that it was time. He flushed a little, apologizing, and stood up brushing himself down before making his way to the meeting room that pepper had told himself to go to in advance.

Steve supposed it had been a funny thing, really. He’d originally met Pepper though art, and she had become somewhat of a fan of his work. Steve had to admit for being a little bit star struck when he’d first met her knowing that she was head of Stark Industries after Tony Stark himself had stepped down for whatever reason, but had quickly found her to be one of the most genuine and thoughtful people he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He actually looked forward to their meetings, for all that he felt the need to dress appropriately.

He entered the room, a soft smile on his lips and was a little surprised when he found both Pepper _and_ Tony there. “Hi Pepper… and Tony.” He said, betraying his own surprise a little. 

“Hi Steve.” Pepper said with a tone that suggested she was long suffering already today. “So, this was going to be a two person meeting, but apparently Tony can’t be alone today. And thank you for coming in on a Saturday, too.” She said.

Tony looked at her, clearly affronted. “Not quite the case, actually – Tony is _more_ than capable of being alone today or any other day. No, Pepp – this is because you’re seeing Stevie boy specifically.” He said, giving Steve a winning smile that Steve didn’t believe for a minute. 

“Well, it’s good to see you, Tony.” Steve said, sitting himself down, though looking at Pepper’s face she wasn’t sure that she agreed with him.

“ _Anyway._ ” She said, ignoring what Tony was saying. “This is partly a meeting about the art show we had discussed, and partly… we’ve a personal project we hope you’ll be interested in.” She said, and Steve raised an eyebrow, interest admittedly piqued. 

“Right, well, I suppose we’d best start with the easy bit.” He said with a smile.

“Can we interest you in a coffee, Steve? U is just learning to make those, I’ll admit it’s somewhat of a work in progress, I thought seeing as he’s mastered pouring cold drinks it might be alright, but he’s really-“ Tony started and Steve shook his head trying to stop the rambling before it started because otherwise he knew from experience he might end up being here all day.

“No thanks, I stopped for a coffee on my way here with a friend.” He said, and that wasn’t entirely untrue at least.

Tony sighed. “It’s a shame, U really wanted to show off his skills. Of course, he’d first have had to show skills in making it to start with – he’s almost learning like a child would, like he tries all these different orders of doing things even if I’ve shown him how more than once…” And it was at this point that Pepper sighed. 

“Tony, please stop talking about a one armed robot you’re trying to teach to make drinks. Especially after he poured a full glass of water over me last week. Saying that he’s mastered making cold drinks may well be a stretch.” She said, shaking her head. Steve would have felt more uncomfortable with all of this, but he’d seen Tony and Pepper in action together before.

“Pepp, he’s trying his best. He just wants to be able to do a thing that I don’t even let Dum-E do.” Tony replied, and Pepper just looked mildly exasperated. Steve could see why; Tony was clearly on full Tony Stark mode. 

“ _Anyway._.” She said with a note of finality in her voice. “Steve’s right, let’s start with the show and subsequent auction. As you know, it’s partly to open our new building and partly another benefit – this time it’s for one of Tony’s favourite causes – The Omega Project – which works towards greater equality for Omegas, supporting legal cases where needed and offering assistance for Omegas who might be struggling or need to escape abusive relationships that they’ve come to rely on for financial security and so on.” She said, and Steve nodded, his mind immediately slipping to Bucky and his situation. It still made him so angry that this sort of thing was still needed – especially now he’d seen what someone would do to try and help themselves – and he could feel that low level simmer starting within him again.

“I’ve heard of them.” He replied, deciding that was the safest (and truest) thing to say.

Pepper nodded. “Well, given he inherited a multi-million dollar business, Tony never needed it, but let’s face it, most Omegas aren’t in that sort of position, and if even Tony can see things might have been different for him, well.” She said, giving her husband a small smile as she spoke.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I love how you talk about me like I’m not here.” He groused, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It’s the best way to ensure that you don’t start talking thus giving us a chance of finishing this meeting this week.” She said at the same time as giving him a small smile that he returned. Steve wondered idly why all of his friends were so coupled up and domestic, before remembering that he and Peggy had been that once themselves. 

“Anyway, that’s the cause we’re benefitting this time, so I’m glad to hear that you’re a supporter. Theme-wise, we’re probably going with what sells best honestly – the idea is to make as much money for the cause as possible, and Tony personally and Stark Industries will match any sum made.” She said, and Steve raised his eyebrows. 

“That’s incredibly generous.” He said, before pausing. “So what are you thinking, theme-wise?” he asked, deciding that was the best question to go with first, though Steve had his own plans that he might mention shortly.

“We’re generous people.” Tony replied shrugging as if it were nothing – though Steve had to remind himself that for someone with a bank balance that read like Tony’s, it probably was fairly close to nothing. “I’d give more if the shareholders at Stark Industries hadn’t stopped me, though after that incident a couple of years ago…”

Pepper gave him the _look_ again. “Yes, well, again – it’s the sort of cause that needs support. Did you know they had to support literally hundreds of work discrimination cases in the last year? That doesn’t come without cost.” She said, sighing again. “Anyway, theme-wise, we’re thinking New York Skylines, places around the city – the PR team are going to put some sort of spin on it that the new building is adding to it and how New York will always be home to Stark Industries - so if you’ve any of those skylines you do so well knocking around… well, they’re the sort of thing people like to hang in their homes.” She said, giving him a smile.

Steve shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t give something just hanging around to this – I’ll do something specific. When are you thinking?” he asked.

“Probably early September, so we’re looking six to eight weeks – which I appreciate isn’t an easy timescale. It’s just that we’ve… other commitments shortly after then which will be taking a priority.” She said succinctly. 

Steve nodded then. “Actually, that works best for me too.” He agreed, thinking that after then Bucky would be entering the second half of his pregnancy, and Steve wanted to - _hoped he could_ \- be there more for him then. 

Pepper smiled and nodded. “Excellent. So can I put you down for a couple of pieces?” She asked.

“Make it three, if you’ll have them. And…” Steve decided then to just go for it. He could afford to, after all. “Don’t pay me a commission on it. Put my cut towards the cause, too.” He added, which got him an eyebrow raised.

“Wow, hey there Stevie boy, has this one got you all riled up? Enough not to want to make a living? I know how long those paintings take you – not everyone is me and should be giving away money.” Tony piped up, raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

Steve shook his head. “Peggy always struggled because of her designation, and I’ve recently had experience of someone I’ve become close to struggling more than she did and having to make some pretty drastic decisions to get by.” He said, not going in much more than that for a minute, though he’d no doubt that when they heard that Steve was expecting a child via a single male Omega surrogate it would become fairly obvious who that someone was. 

Pepper’s expression softened, and she gave Steve a gentle smile. “I think what Tony was trying to say is that that is a really lovely thing to do, Steve. It’s appreciated, and we’ll certainly put it in the auction catalogue that it’s your plan.” She said lightly. 

Steve nodded, and there was a couple of seconds of silence which didn’t even get broken by Tony doing… well, anything. It made a bit of a change. 

“Anyway, despite Tony’s best efforts, we don’t want to take up your entire day Steve. So that brings us to the other little project – and before I ask, you’re more than welcome to say no.” Pepper said, glancing at Tony who actually beamed back at her. Steve didn’t know whether to think they were actually being sweet, or to be very, very worried. 

“So this little request actually starts with a little story involving what happens when two people love each other very much, and they go to Mexico for a vacation and drink lots and lots of tequila and mojitos and have a very nice evening together. It’s all fun and games until you have an enormous hangover the next day – and when you’re still throwing up three to four weeks after the event… and Stevie, I gotta tell ya, I know I’m not as young as I was once but the internet tells me that even if I gave myself alcohol poisoning a hangover does _not_ last that long.” Tony said, telling the story as if it were some sort of epic, complete with sweeping expressive hand gestures. “Anyway, long story short, I went to the doctor, and the doctor told me I’m knocked up. So Pepper and I find ourselves in need of a nursery, and we were hoping that someone with your expertise at drawing characters for kids books might be the sort of friend who could help. Paid, of course.” He added.

Steve took a moment to actually digest what Tony had just said. If he’d heard right, Tony Stark had just announced to him that he was pregnant… apparently after a night of alcohol fuelled passion in their last vacation to Mexico.

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re…?” And Pepper’s grin was more than enough to get Steve grinning right back at them. “Congratulations, both of you! And of course I’ll do it!” he replied enthusiastically. 

“Thank you. Of course, we’ve kept it out of the media thus far, but I’ve no idea how much longer we can keep that up – that said, your discretion on the matter woul be appreciated.” Pepper replied before Tony was talking again.

“I’m really sure that little Tequila will appreciate any effort you make. Both on the discretion and the nursery.” He said, and Pepper swatted at his arm. “Hey, don’t hit the pregnant person. You did this, you have to look after me.” 

“You’re not calling our child Tequila.” She said bluntly, and something told Steve they’d had some sort of similar conversation before now. “So yes, that’s also the little thing that will be keeping us busy after the show and auction. Typically, he’s due right over New Year.” She said with a smile, and Steve found himself doing the maths in his head. That made Tony about three weeks further on than Bucky was. Shit, they’d actually be having kids about the same time.

“Actually…” he said, deciding to go with it. “I have the same sort of news to give you.” He said, and Tony started talking just as he was trying to figure out how to explain the situation.

“Shit, you managed to accidentally knock someone up? Was this some sort of rut induced one night stand? Steve, have you got a secret partner you’ve been holding out on telling us about?” He asked, grinning like a mad man, clearly enjoying the light teasing he got to do here.

“Tony, don’t be so rude-“ Pepper started, and Steve shook his head.

“No, this was actually deliberate. You guys know what I went through with Peggy and everything, and I’ve still not found anybody, but I desperately want the family life. I’d been talking about it with my friend Sam and he convinced me to look into surrogacy. Everything happened a bit quickly from there.” He admitted, and it had. Steve was still a bit shocked by it himself sometimes. “Anyway, I’ve found a surrogate and he’s just about twelve weeks now, so he can’t be far behind you.” He said.

“Well, congratulations! I’ve no idea how that works but honestly Pepper, we should have done that – I’d have spent a whole lot less time throwing up and wondering if my liver had finally given out if that was the case, and I wouldn’t be putting on weight. Soon my designer suits won’t fit and I gotta tell you, that’ll be a tragedy. Is he getting chubby yet, Steve? How much access do you have?” he asked, firing off questions in rapid succession in the typical Tony Stark way. 

“Tony, we didn’t exactly plan this. Surrogacies have to be somewhat planned.” Pepper groaned.

“He’s not yet, but he’s doing well as far as I can tell. He did complain about nausea though. We have to be pretty close to try and have a working relationship.” Steve explained. “It’s to do with bonding and access to appointments and whatever, but he seems like a good guy. He’s… actually the Omega I met recently struggling.” He said.

Pepper’s expression changed then and she nodded. “So he’s turned to this to try and make ends meet.” She said quietly, and Steve nodded. 

“Well, send him my way. Pregnant man friends would be totally welcome at this stage. It’d be super useful to compare notes, check everything that’s happening is _actually_ normal and that little Daiquiri isn’t just being weird.” He replied.

“You’d actually have more in common than that – he’s got a masters in robotics from MIT.” Steve said, the bud of another idea forming in his mind. “Actually, it’s my birthday next week and I was thinking of having a get together. It’ll be a bit less… lavish than your normal idea of a party, but if you guys wanted to come along I can see if he would like to?” he offered.

Tony thought for a second before nodding. “Actually, yeah, let’s do that. And a masters in Robotics from MIT? Those are some creds, you know. I mean, you setting me up on play dates is a _little_ weird, even if I asked for it, but I’ll take it. Hey, J – remind me later to look into getting Stevie boy a birthday present.” He said clearly speaking into the air.

“Certainly, sir.” Came a voice from nowhere that would have shocked Steve if he wasn’t already aware of Tony’s AI within the building. 

“Anywho, Mojito is getting kinds hungry, I’m not going to lie, so I’ll be heading out.” He said, making moves to leave.

“Tony, you’re not calling out child Daiquiri _or_ Mojito.” Pepper deadpanned in response.

“Why not, it’s what he or she was made on.” He murmured, standing himself up. Steve’s eyes went to his stomach then and yes, he was a little rounder than before even in clothes clearly cut to try and hide it. “Mai tai.” He added as an afterthought of a suggestion.

“No.” She said.

“Pina Colada.” 

“We didn’t even drink those that night.” 

Tony leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. 

“Cuba Libre. Anyway, I’m out, see ya, Stevie.” He said, half affecting a wave as he left the room, Pepper watching after him looking entirely exasperated and exhausted, and Steve could see why. 

*****

Bucky’s day was a little more sedate, finishing his shift and heading home, getting a few hours of mixed napping and snacking before Becca returned from her day seeing her friends. She was making noises about possibly rooming with one of them and coming back, so that was something.

Of course, she forced him to video call their other two sisters and let them know what was happening, though Bucky was somewhat glad – he wasn’t convinced he’d have gotten around to it immediately on his own. It hadn’t gone exactly well, but it hadn’t gone terribly, so there was that. Bucky was fine with it given he knew they’d never really understand his position, so there was that. 

Later in the evening, after they’d finally eaten the leftovers for dinner, they headed over to Nat’s for a movie night with her and Clint, stopping to grab some snacks along the way. 

Becca, Clint and Nat had a few drinks which Bucky obviously declined, wistfully thinking of how much of a lightweight he would be when this was over and he had his first post pregnancy drink. 

There had been a natural lull in the conversation for a few minutes, all of them half watching whatever was playing on the TV in comfortable silence. It was then that Becca, in her slightly tipsy state, decided to break it. 

“So, Bucky, you’ve noticed that your baby daddy is literally shaped like a Dorito? And a pretty angular jawline and face? He’s… hot.” She admitted, and Bucky looked over at her, bemused. “And have you noticed that he seems… really concerned about you and not just the bun in your oven? I was all ready to borrow the boxing gloves and go after him, but maybe I don’t gotta.” She added, giving him a wicked grin. 

However, it was Natasha – who wasn’t even tipsy – who responded. “Trust me, he definitely has. And I think he’s noticed Bucky, too.” She said with a cat like grin on her face.

“Is this guy really _that_ hot?” Clint asked, looking genuinely perturbed. 

Becca giggled. “Totally.” She responded simply enough, and if he was honest, Bucky had to agree, though he figured that not saying anything was likely the safest thing for now. Nat clearly thought she had enough ammunition, even if it wasn’t true that it was in any way reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, two slightly weird pregnancy announcements, introducing pregnant Tony for your entertainment, and one mildly disgruntled sister. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! As always, comments and kudos are so much appreciated, you are all amazing <3


	13. Scans and Invites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a super quick little mini-update - and yeah, this is faster than normal again but it's because I'll be away over the weekend disrupting my usual posting! Expect the next update early next week.

At least when it came to the twelve week scan, Bucky knew what to expect. Sitting in the waiting room he might have even been relaxed if there wasn’t the threat that between their last appointment and this one something might have gone wrong hanging over his head. Natasha was, once again, sitting quietly, albeit without her book this time around. 

Bucky was, however, acutely aware of the time and the fact that it was near time for the appointment – he’d noticed that Fertility First were incredibly punctual – and Steve wasn’t here yet. 

“You smell anxious.” Natasha told him quietly, giving him the side eye. “What’s the matter?”

“Steve’s usually here by this point.” He replied. “I don’t like the thought of him missing anything. It’s his kid, you know?” He asked.

Natasha nodded. “And you care about him.” 

Bucky thought for just a second. “Is it weird if I do?”

Natasha actually shook her head, which Bucky hadn’t expected. “Not really. It’d almost be strange if you didn’t given how much time you spend together. But this was one of the things I was specifically worried about when you wanted to go into this.” She admitted quietly, but before Bucky could respond and try and get her to clarify exactly what she meant, Steve arrived.

“Hi Buck, Natasha – sorry I’m a bit later than I planned. I missed the first train by seconds because I got held up. Glad I didn’t miss anything.” He said looking flushed and apologetic.

Bucky shook his head. “Not at all. And I was more worried about you missing things for your own sake.” He replied, and Steve gave him a small smile looking like he was about to respond when they were called through.

“Just in time.” Steve murmured instead of whatever it was he was going to say.

Much as the previous time, Dr Banner was waiting for them and Bucky automatically undid his jeans button and zipper of his jeans down, sitting himself on the table. 

*****

Steve watched Bucky move, and marvelled at how comfortable he actually seemed with the whole thing. In fairness, he seemed remarkably comfortable with the entire situation, and he had a kind of healthy glow about him now. Aside the nausea, Steve might have been inclined to say that pregnancy almost seemed to suit him. 

“So, how are we doing?” Dr Banner asked him and Bucky grinned.

“Actually pretty good, I think. Well, I’m hoping you’re going to tell me but nothing feels wrong. Aside when I tried to eat peanut based things, which apparently the baby didn’t appreciate.” He admitted, giving Steve a grin that he returned.

Dr Banned nodded, jotting it down. “That’s good to hear. I’m assuming it just made your stomach turn? I’ll note it just because we might need to test the baby for a nut allergy once he or she is born just in case. But I’ll be honest, Omega parents tend to know when something’s wrong, so the fact that you’re not feeling anything is a really good sign. How are you feeling in yourself?” He asked then.

“Pretty good. The nausea is a little easier – well, it might be. It’s that or I’ve learned how to deal, and I’m definitely not feeling as tired as I did, and I can sleep all night without needing to pee, which is probably helping with that. That said, I do need to go now, so if we could do the scan bit and get that done, it’d be appreciated.” He said with a cheeky grin, and Steve felt simultaneously a little bit sorry for him, and slightly enamoured at his sense of humour and with that smile. 

Either way, Dr Banner nodded, making a couple more notes. “Well, I’m pleased to say it sounds like you’re taking it in your stride and not suffering any anxiety from being unmated – that means Natasha’s doing her job.” He said, giving her a small smile which was returned only by a cool look. “Anyway, as you’ve said, you’ve got business to attend to, so let’s get this done.” He said with a smile. “Like last time, the gel will be cold, and there’ll be a little pressure. There will really be no difference, except that this time, we should be able to heat the heartbeat.” He said and Bucky nodded.

“Lay it on me, Doc.” He said with a grin, leaning back.

Steve felt his stomach lurch as he watched the wand spread the gel. He found himself drawn to Bucky’s face, watching the slight discomfort, and the fact that he stared at the ceiling, though at one stage his eyes flicked to Steve’s, giving him an encouraging little grin which inexplicably made Steve blush all over again. 

He looked then across to the screen, currently black with some static-like waves moving across it before it started to focus. He glanced then back to Bucky, finding that his gaze too had migrated to the screen apparently against his best laid plans. 

And then it happened again – the picture started to flicker into focus and there was the little circle of Bucky’s womb, and this time the jellybean shaped thing inside it was definitely more recognisable as a human. It looked like it was lying down on its back, and holy fuck, that was actually a baby.

Dr Banner was smiling, and Steve could see from the corner of his eye Natasha’s impassive expression. Bucky was gaping at the screen in apparent wonder and Steve’s heart swelled – and he couldn’t honestly say whether it was because of Bucky’s face, or the small life on the screen. Maybe it was because if he was completely honest, it was both. 

“Well, there he or she is.” He said gently, glancing between Steve and Bucky, both of whom were completely enraptured by it, and quite clearly so, too. “And he or she has grown exactly as we’d have expected. Everything is looking… very normal, which is really good news. Mr Barnes, it looks like you’re doing a good job.” He said.

Bucky beamed then, obviously relaxing, and Steve could smell the scent of contented Omega permeate the room. “Yeah? Like, I’ve gotta tell you – it’s hard to wrap my head around the fact that that’s all going on in there.” He said, still obviously transfixed.

“It’ll be a lot less difficult soon. Over the next few weeks, your pants are going to start feeling a bit tight. Probably on the hips first, then all round. Then you’ll need to start looking at maternity pants.” Dr Banner replied and Nat snorted.

“James isn’t a fan of shopping.” Natasha chipped in, and Steve found himself tucking that information away for later. Maybe there was something he could do to make that more comfortable – when the time came of course, and if Bucky was going to let him. 

“I guess I’ll have to be when it looks like I’m smuggling a watermelon under my shirt.” He said, and Dr Banner actually laughed then.

“Trust me, there isn’t going to be a lot for it. Okay, so if we do this…” he said, and then there was a whoosh-whoosh noise filling the room. They were all silent. “And there’s baby’s heartbeat. It sounds exactly like we’d expect, I’ll just measure how many beats it’s doing per minute whilst you guys listen.” Dr Banner said. Steve’s heart squeezed and he felt a lump in his throat immediately. Seeing the heartbeat was one thing and that had hit him hard, but hearing it like this? It sounded like an actual human heartbeat. That was _his baby’s_ heartbeat. 

“Are you alright?” Bucky asked quietly, his eyes looking wide and maybe just a tiny bit watery if Steve wasn’t just seeing things. 

“Y-yeah.” Steve managed, and Bucky looked at him then, icy blue eyes boring into Steve’s, concern evident there. 

They listened for a few more seconds, and then Dr Banner cleared his throat. “Congratulations, everything seems really healthy. I’m all done here if you guys are?” he asked, glancing between the two.

Steve nodded then, and Bucky did to after a beat, glancing once more back at the screen even then, before it switched off.

“Right, I’ll get some pictures printed for you, and then we’ll discuss next steps.” He said definitively, pressing a few buttons presumably to select from images he had captured. “Mr Barnes, I’m assuming you want to use the bathroom, and then we’ll do the blood tests we discussed last time if you’re still happy to do so?” He asked, and Bucky nodded.

He was then handed some tissue again to wipe the gel of his stomach which he did, and was moving pretty quickly. Steve could feel that lump in his throat, and he’d promised himself he wouldn’t be as bad as last time, but now the jury was out on whether or not he’d manage it. Bucky did up his pants and passed Steve on the way out, promising quickly to be back as soon as he could – as if Steve honestly thought he’d do anything else. He realized then that actually, he really trusted Bucky. 

“Are you alright there?” Natasha asked suddenly, and Steve glanced across at her, almost having forgotten that she was even present as she’d been so quiet.

He nodded then. “Yeah, I’m alright. It’s just… it’s a lot.” He said. 

For her part, Natasha looked at him appraisingly, before slowly nodding. “I can see that.” She said and Steve had this odd sensation that somehow she was looking right through him. “I can see you care for him, too.” She said quietly, Dr Banner having just slipped from the room presumably to pick up the prints as before. 

Steve felt his mouth go a little dry, before nodding. He couldn’t really deny it. “He’s a good guy and from what he’s said, he’s gone through some shit. And it’s a really good thing he’s doing for me – how could I not?” he asked.

Natasha fixed him with that look again, before simply nodding. “I’m glad. For what it’s worth.” She said quietly, and Steve wondered what she meant, except Bucky was returning, hopping himself back so he was sitting on the examination table rather than laid across it, at pretty much the same time Dr Banner returned, handing Steve a small envelope which he knew would contain the pictures. 

“Right, so next it’s the blood test we discussed last time. I don’t think there’ll be anything, but we’ll go ahead if you’re still happy to.” He said, glancing at Bucky who in turn looked at Steve.

“I’m happy to do it if you want to do it.” He said, and Steve thought before he nodded. It didn’t matter to him, and he meant that, if the child had anything wrong with them, but honestly he wanted to be prepared so he could best help them. 

“I… yeah. Thanks. There isn’t any risk?” he asked Dr Banner, who shook his head.

“No, it should be fine. It’s just a blood test.” He said, and Steve felt himself relax.

“Arm out?” Bucky asked, and Dr Banner nodded. The whole thing looked to go by quick and easy, and then Dr Banner was sticking a band aid over the vein he’d gone into.

“Well, that’ll get sent for testing, you should have the results in the next week or two, they’ll get sent in the post. To both of you.” He added, clearly seeing the unasked question on Steve’s lips. “That said, everything seems normal here, and because of that unless there are any issues, we won’t need you back in until about 20 weeks.” He said.

Steve was pleased about that – of course he was – but the idea of not seeing that little screen for another eight weeks seemed like far too long for a few seconds. But of course, that meant everything was good. There was nothing wrong. He felt himself relaxing, a small smile playing his lips. 

“Thank you again, Dr Banner.” He said, watching Bucky move off the table and get his clothes comfortable again. 

“Yeah, thanks. And see you next time, I guess. Assuming nothing goes wrong.” He added.

“Bye, Bruce. I’ll text you.” Natasha said, and Steve suddenly realized how familiar she was with the doctor. There had to be a story behind that, he realized, but now absolutely wasn’t the time for it. 

“Bye all.” He said, looking a bit concerned about Natasha’s words, and honestly? Steve thought that if their positions were reversed, he might look the same way. 

They all trooped out into the lobby, and began the process of booking the next appointment, which needed to be some two months ahead. Once it was done, they stood mainly saying their goodbyes – or Bucky and Steve did, whilst Natasha was tapping at her phone screen. 

“So, I guess we’ll need to set up our next meeting, even if this place doesn’t need us for two more months?” Bucky said, glancing at Steve.

“Actually, I was going to speak to you about that. It’s my birthday next week, I wondered if you might want to come along? I mean, it is 4th July, so I appreciate if you have other plans, but we normally get some fireworks, some food and whatever? I mean, you’re more than welcome if you want to. You too, Nat – and Clint? Bucky mentioned the name, I hope I’ve remembered right.” He said, looking entirely bashful about the whole thing. 

“Count us in.” Nat replied almost immediately before Bucky even had a chance to say a word. Steve looked up then, a little surprised himself, just as Natasha looked up and met Bucky’s eyes. “What, James? I know we have a wonderful tradition of drinking in my apartment – which you can’t even do this year – and then watching fireworks from the windows, but variety is the spice of life. It might do us some good.” She said, glancing at Steve with a look that Steve was certain he was meant to be able to read into and just… had no idea what she meant by it.

Bucky paused for a second, before nodding. “Sure, I mean, if we’re not going to be imposing.” He said, and Steve felt his stomach flip-flop slightly.

He shook his head immediately, of course. “No, of course you aren’t. I asked you all.” He said simply. “I… it’ll be at my place, but I’ll send you the details.” He said.

Nat handed her phone over then, surprising Steve entirely. “Forward them to me, as well. It won’t surprise you to know that I’m usually the one who organises things. Put your number in, and I’ll text you to give you mine.” She said, giving Steve a look as if daring him to argue with her or refuse.

“Sure.” He said, and even Bucky looked a little confused there, before doing as he was asked. The moment Natasha had her phone back he felt his buzz with a message.

“Well then, until next week, Steve.” She said, giving him a smile.

“Until then, Bucky, let me know if there’s anything you need or I can help with.” He said, and Bucky nodded.

“See you soon, Steve.” He said warmly, and Steve’s stomach did that thing again, especially when he remembered that last time they were here he’d been able to really breathe in Bucky’s scent and it had been really good. He wouldn’t say he’d hoped for it again – that would be too much to hope for – but a small traitorous part of him sort of missed it.

*****

“So I’m actually going to get to see Bucky’s apparently majorly hot baby Daddy for myself?” Clint asked when he was told about the plan later in the evening.

“Yes.” Natasha replied, walking back out of her bedroom in her evening-at-home clothes, consisting of jogging bottoms and a T-shirt that was either Clint’s or Bucky’s originally, Bucky actually didn’t know anymore. 

Clint just looked kind of satisfied. “Sweet.” He said simply, before pulling Natasha down next to him and kissing her cheek gratuitously. 

*****

After a few days, the results of the test came back. The baby was testing normally, and Bucky was very relieved, even if Steve had said he didn’t care regardless. Steve was pleased, but it genuinely wouldn’t have mattered. Steve was already very much the smitten parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next we have Steve's birthday party to look forward to! Woo!
> 
> Okay, so once again, thanks for all the love, comments and kudos. I'm so humbled by all of it, given I never thought anybody would want to read this when I started writing it. To the guys who comment every chapter without fail (you know who you are!) special thanks - it totally inspires me to write more!
> 
> Once again, if anyone has anything they'd love to see, give me a shout - I'm always happy for extra plot bunnies!


	14. Happy Birthday, Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, you guys outdid yourselves with the love on the last chapter - thank you to each and every one of you! 
> 
> So here it is, the highly anticipated chapter with Steve's birthday! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Minor warnings for alcohol consumption. If that's a trigger for you, maybe don't read.

Bruce Banner had been a doctor specialising in fertility for years, and almost all of that time he’d been working at Fertility First. Up until this point, he’d always managed not to end up working with or for friends, and he supposed that technically he still wasn’t, though this was right on the line, he was sure.

Then again, for one reason and another, Bruce had always got on with Natasha Romanoff and for other reasons he wouldn’t go into, he sort of owed her. What he hadn’t expected was for that favour to be called in the form of being asked to allow her single omega friend to become a surrogate. It wasn’t exactly against clinic policy, per say, but it was unusual. Still, due to his experience, Bruce’s colleagues hadn’t questioned his decision to let it go ahead subject to their usual fail safes of additional counselling and therapy sessions - he just hadn’t expected the unmated Omega to end up with the widowed Alpha. 

Bruce tried to assuage his own concerns with the idea that the universe worked in ways that they would never understand, but something about it itched at his mind – a little thread of worry he couldn’t allay. A little thread that became more like an actual string when he had one Natasha Romanoff asking him to lunch. 

Sitting in the Indian restaurant that had been her choice – though Bruce rather suspected that it was more for him than anything else – Bruce sipped at his cup of chai, glancing across at the redhead. So far their conversation remained safe and had been what they would normally discuss when together – friends, life events, local gossip and whatever else. But of course, that couldn’t last. 

“So, I suppose we should address the elephant in the room now.” She said lightly, fingering the stem of her wine glass which was, Bruce now realized, still mostly full. “James.” 

Bruce cleared his throat, looking across at her. “He’s doing very well. His vitals are great, he seems to be bearing pregnancy well – not all male Omegas do, you know. Actually, not all females do. And with his size, I can’t imagine that delivery should be a problem even if he chooses to go natural with that.” He said, trying to keep a neutral, medical professional tone. “Of course, you know I can only discuss this with you because you’re Mr Barnes’ support alpha.” He added, wanting to make it clear he wasn’t breaking any sort of client confidentiality. 

Natasha nodded, clearly having already anticipated that. “I’m aware. However, as I told you right at the beginning, James is… softer than he looks.” She said quietly. “I worry that… what happens if anything happens between them?” She asked.

Bruce cleared his throat, his stomach clenching a little with uneasiness. “Well, technically it goes against contract, but it’s not something we can really do anything about. So long as they’re both consenting adults in the situation, I mean. Obviously, at this stage we’ve ascertained that Mr Barnes is pregnant, it looks to be viable and all being well he will deliver a healthy child at the end of all this. I mean, there’s nothing in there about not having romantic relationships, because obviously most of our surrogates are mates Omegas and female Betas who just want the additional money, or really like being pregnant.” He said with a shrug. “Why?”

“I just need to know. Surely you can’t have missed how they look at one another, Bruce?” She asked, and he sighed. “And for the record I do worry that for one or both of them it’s pure hormones.” 

“I don’t know Mr Barnes or Mr Rogers well enough to comment.” He said quietly. “And we often see a certain level of attachment between Alphas and Omegas who are expecting anyway. It’s fairly normal, but of course there’s not usually the opportunity for it to go any further.” He said with a shrug. “I just… look. It’s really very unusual for us to have a situation wherein an unmated Alpha and an unmated Omega would be working in this sort of way.” He admitted, and Natasha nodded. 

“I see. Well, I’ll be keeping an eye.” She said, sipping the wine again though whether she actually drank any or not was still up for question. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Bruce said quietly, watching her. “But in a clear answer to your previous question, no, there is technically no legal issue if anything happens. The main quandary would be ethical.” He admitted, though Bruce privately thought that there was no way the clinic could be embroiled in any sort of case. “And Mr Rogers would need to be careful with the eventual child, because of potential custody issues.”

Natasha nodded, and even if her face remained impassive, Bruce knew she was turning this over. “My main concern is to protect James. But I appreciate your input.” She said, before their waiter appeared, asking if they were ready to take their cheque, to which Natasha nodded. “Don’t worry Bruce, this one is on me.” She said, and Bruce sighed, unable to help the feeling that Natasha knew something that he didn’t, and that he’d been let off lightly.

*****

On the afternoon of 4th July, Nat, Clint and Bucky arrived at Steve’s place. Bucky felt… strangely self conscious. This almost felt like an invite that Steve felt obligated to make, but then would he have included Clint and Nat too? Perhaps he would – Steve was that kind of person from what Bucky knew. 

Nat seemed… strangely confident about this whole thing though, which was a bit odd given how reluctant she’d been about the amount of time Bucky and Steve spent together in the first place. If Bucky was willing to admit it, part of his anxiety was because this was Steve’s birthday with Steve’s friends, who would no doubt know who he was to Steve and why he’d been invited. Unwittingly, he slid his hand to his stomach, touching the still-flat-for-now area. He supposed they’d be alright. He knew three people. He could still linger around with Nat and Clint, he could still eat a load of stuff, he would still watch fireworks – it’d be almost what they normally did anyway, just be somewhere else and he couldn’t have a drink. 

He felt like he was fidgeting as Nat knocked Steve’s door, and the look she gave him suggested that he was right. He forced himself to stand still instead, staring at the door, and really it wasn’t long before there was some movement behind it. 

Steve himself answered the door, smiling broadly like he should be as the birthday boy, with a little girl on his hip. “Hey, it’s great to see you all.” He said smiling warmly. “Look, Arya – it’s Bucky, and Nat and I’m guessing you’re Clint?” He asked, and Clint nodded. “Hi, I’m Steve, come on in.” he said, moving his broad frame out of the doorway to let them pass. “I’ve got a few friends in the back yard – like I said, it’s super casual. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He said, beckoning them to come through.

“It’s good to meet you, Steve.” Clint said, stepping forward first, offering a hand to Steve’s free one for him to shake. Steve shook it and gave him a smile before Clint passed through. 

“Hi, Steve. It’s nice to see you in a less clinical setting.” Natasha said, moving through herself, following her partner towards the low level noise that was coming from the yard. 

“Hi.” Bucky managed giving him a smile. “I’m guessing this is your goddaughter?” He asked, gesturing to Arya who gave him a big toothy grin. She was seated on Steve’s hip, his muscular arm holding her up, and was wearing a teal coloured dress with a frothy tutu style skirt with a large golden bow on the back. Even Bucky, who was not generally the biggest fan of little kids, had to admit she looked adorable. 

“It is indeed, it’s good to see you Buck.” He said, blue eyes shining a little. 

He gave her a smile of her own. “Hi Arya, I’ve heard a lot about you.” He said, and she smiled again before going shy and hiding her face in Steve’s side. Steve just rumbled out a laugh, hoisting her up a little higher. “And Happy birthday Steve, and thanks for inviting us.” 

“Yeah, thanks, Buck. And thanks for coming.” He said, gently putting his free hand on his arm and guiding him through. Bucky couldn’t deny that whilst Steve was touching him, he was very, very aware of how large and arm his hand was. 

The yard was decked out in some balloons, and had a table at the end with some sort of robot that appeared to be both wearing a polka dotted party hat apparently serving drinks. Bucky spotted a table laden with gifts, and deposited his there for later. There was some music playing from a stereo, but not at any sort of neighbour bothering volume, and there was a man stood behind a grill. Bucky’s eyes searched for Clint and Nat, seeing that they had somehow already got drinks, and that Clint was already in conversation with an alarmingly tall (even to Bucky, who wasn’t exactly short) blond man with a loud voice.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to some people.” He said, again readjusting the girl at his side, and even just seeing him with Arya, Bucky could understand why Steve wanted kids of his own, and that he’d be a damn good father, alone or not. 

“Thanks.” Bucky murmured, feeling a little bit like Steve had somehow known what he was worried about.

First, Steve approached the man behind the grill, and if it wasn’t obvious already that he was one of Arya’s parents, it would have been from the way the little girl lit up. “So first, this is Sam, he’s one of my oldest friends – and Arya’s Dad.” He said, and Sam looked up then. “And Sam, this is Bucky.” He said. Bucky felt self conscious then but in the way Sam was clearly looking him over. 

“Hey man, it’s great to meet you. Steve’s told us a lot about you.” Sam said, offering a hand immediately and a warm smile. Bucky felt the tension in his shoulders bleed out of him a little just at that as he offered his own hand to Sam to shake.

Bucky smiled back. “Nice to meet you too – he also talks about you a lot.” Bucky said honestly, glancing across at just the right moment to see Steve blushing.

“Well, you’re two pretty big parts of my life. It’d be weirder if I didn’t talk about you, wouldn’t it?” he asked, and they both chuckled. He turned his attention to Arya then who was cooing happily at her Dad.

“Is it time to go back to Dad for a bit?” he asked, and she looked at him then like she understood – and Bucky realized quickly that she very much _did_ , because the little girl shook her head.

Sam sighed theatrically, to which Arya howled with high pitched laughter. “Fine, stay with Uncle Steve then, let him get a dead arm carrying you around.” He said huffing as if he was truly bothered and getting another delighted giggle from his daughter for his efforts. “Honestly, she’s always preferred him, I swear. Always Riley or Steve.” He said, shaking his head in mock defeat. 

Steve just laughed. “She knows when she’s onto a good thing and she knows I’ll carry her around.” He said.

“You spoil her. Like I said, she’s getting heavier, you’ll regret it when you have a dead arm and back ache.” The other man warned, and Bucky could only smile and the familiarity and teasing between the two.

“I can do this all day.” Steve replied with a smile, pressing a kiss to his goddaughter’s forehead and getting another delighted giggle.

“Be careful what you wish for man, she might not understand things fully yet but that’s one thing I’m sure she’ll hold you to if you let her.” Sam laughed, before returning his attention back to the grill, turning the things he already had on it. “Anyway, it’s good to meet you Bucky, but Steve if you’re monopolizing my daughter, can you go do it somewhere else? I don’t want to be responsible for burning your food.” He said laughing and Steve nodded. 

He glanced around the yard, before nodding. “Come on, let’s go and get some drinks a minute, then I know someone who wants to talk to you.” He said, and Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Does this mean we get to meet your drinks robot?” Bucky asked, because actually _yes_ he was curious – Steve was an artist, hardly the type to go building something like that just to serve drinks.

“You mean U?” Steve asked, glancing at it and Bucky nodded, assuming that he did, though who called a robot that? “Yeah, though I’m not sure I’d call him a drinks robot, he’s uh… let’s say if there was a learner’s permit for pouring drinks, he’d have one. He gets kind of upset if you don’t let him try and pour your drink anyway though, it’s a skill he’s been working on.” He explained.

“Working on? Like, he’s learning?” Bucky asked, calculating mentally exactly how advanced that was for any sort of robot, let alone one that essentially looked like a base with one arm and a claw hand.

“Apparently. I don’t really get it.” Steve replied apologetically. In its own way, that confirmed Bucky’s earlier thoughts, but also made him even more curious about U’s presence. Either way, Steve was steering them towards the drinks table now.

“Could I have a beer please, U?” he asked politely, and the ‘hand’ of the bot snapped open and shut a few times, clicking like it was responding. “Um, one of the ones in the bottles, from the cooler.” Steve said, looking a bit nervous and unsure as to whether he had to clarify. 

The bot swivelled then, turning to the cooler and actually managing to dig out a beer, before helpfully flipping the cap off of it and handing it over. Steve looked both relieved and surprised that the task had been managed so easily. Bucky had a feeling that things hadn’t always been so smooth. 

“Thanks. And maybe a juice box for Arya?” He asked, and U moved again. Bucky had to say he was damn impressed, this thing was clearly advanced and trying to help – even if someone had put that ridiculous party hat on it. It took the box, and put it on the table, making a good effort to take the straw off the side, but was struggling with the fine motor skill required to actually pop it in. Bucky watched the parts of the robot move, seeing almost immediately what the issue was.

“Hang on, buddy, I can help you.” He said gently, and U paused, before apparently panicking and trying to stab the juice box more, clearly scared that Bucky was going to take its job. “No, no, I’m not gonna take it off you, I’m just gonna make it so you can move a little easier and do it.” He said, picking up a screwdriver from the drinks table that had clearly been used to fix something (possibly U) earlier in the day by someone.

He bent, moving slowly as if he was dealing with an animate living object – and given U’s sentience he supposed he sort of was – and readjusted a screw and a piston, knowing that it should make the movement a little smoother and finer giving U more control, before going to his body and doing the same.

“There, try again.” He said encouragingly, only then clocking the admiring look that Steve was giving him – and damn if Bucky didn’t like that look a bit too much, warmth spreading through his belly as he drank it in, almost forgetting to watch and see whether U could manage its task now.

Then the bot was making a high pitched noise, which Bucky supposed was celebration, little plastic straw stuck into the juice box, which it then carefully picked up and handed across to Arya only a tiny amount dripping from the straw where he was holding it too heavily. Arya herself took it and spilled more, narrowly missing Steve’s leg with it though he didn’t look like he cared too much. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who made the robot squeal?” Another voice asked then, and Bucky and Steve both turned, the screwdriver still very obviously in Bucky’s hand. “Did you just fiddle with my bot?” asked the man, who was definitely shorter than Steve and Bucky, but carried some sort of air of power. And it wasn’t surprising, because Bucky immediately realized that for whatever reason, Tony Stark was in Steve’s back yard.

“I… er…” He started, wondering now if he’d massively overstepped some line and was about to be sued or something. Good luck if he was, he still had absolutely no money. 

“Ah, Tony, just the man – Tony, this is Bucky, Bucky – Tony Stark.” Steve said, clearly diffusing any sort of situation.

“Wait, Bucky?” Tony asked, looking him over. “You’re telling me that this beefcake is your surrogate? I was expecting some petite little Omega – no offense buddy, I don’t exactly fit the bill either – Steve, you dark horse. Hey, U, could you get me some orange juice please? And try not to spill it over the floor this time, that was embarrassing even if cartons are difficult for you.” He said and Bucky didn’t know whether to feel indignant or a little bit pleased at defying expectations.

“Yeah, it’s… nice to meet you. I really admire your work.” Bucky said honestly, offering a hand. “And I.. uh, thanks. You’re an Omega?” he asked, having never heard that Tony Stark was.

“Sure, got covered up a bit by my old man so I could get on, but do you think a woman as capable as Pepper could ever be anything but an Alpha?” he asked, glancing across at a red headed woman who was chatting to a blond across the lawn and holy _shit_ , if Tony Stark wasn’t enough, Pepper Potts was here. Bucky had to admit, he felt a little bit star struck by the whole thing now even if he’d known beforehand that Steve knew the couple. He’d just very much not expected them here. “Anyway, it’ll all come out soon enough. Look, my eggo is as preggo as yours.” He said, turning to the side, and Bucky was surprised to see that there was a slight curve to his stomach, though for now it could be mistaken for eating too large a lunch. 

It was then that he was interrupted by another noise from U as he was handed an orange juice. “Hey, and you didn’t spill a drop! Nice job buddy –“ he said, before he was interrupted by U flexing its claws and almost pointing to Bucky. “He helped you?” He asked, and U made a noise which Tony seemed to interpret as agreement. “Well, Dum-E is going to be real jealous now you’ve learned a skill properly.” He said with a sigh before turning back to Bucky. “Anyway. What did you do to my robot child to make him do that better?” He asked.

Steve laughed, clearly having realized that Tony’s anguish at someone else fiddling with U had faded. “I’m going to leave you two technology nerds together and take Arya for a little walk to see some people. You gonna be okay, Buck?” he asked, fixing his blue eyed gaze on him.

Bucky nodded, thinking that being left in the company of someone he’d always massively admired was a massive bonus, even if he was reeling from the news that apparently Tony Stark was an Omega – and a pregnant Omega at that – and that he wanted to discuss robotic engineering with Bucky. 

“We’ll be fine.” He said decisively, and Tony practically beamed.

“Oh yeah, your man here’s just signed himself up for explaining to me what he did to U, and maybe what he can do to help Dum-E so he doesn’t feel left out, and that’s before we even get onto the pregnant man club stuff.” He chattered, and Bucky was starting to get the feeling that talking a lot and really fast was just what Tony Stark _did_ and whilst it might wear thin quickly, Bucky was still too surprised by the whole thing for it to be anything but just a fact.

Steve nodded then, clearly fine with this, and moved away, beer and baby still very much in hand, immediately getting collared by one of the other guests, though again with it being his birthday and with Steve being as generally nice as he was, that was no surprise at all. 

Bucky turned back to Tony then, and immediately the two fell into a deep conversation about U, everything he could and couldn’t do, and what Bucky had seen and did to make his coordination just a little better. As far as afternoons went, it was a strange one for Bucky, but that didn’t make it bad

*****

Steve had been surprised but pleased when it became clear that Bucky, Nat and Clint were comfortable enough here and with his friends to be some of the small number who were lingering later into the evening. This always happened, and it always boiled down to this little group, but those three seemed to be fitting in well – especially Bucky – even if he’d endured Tony talking his ear off all day,

They had just finished with their own fireworks, which thankfully Sam had set off rather than Tony’s suggestion of letting U do it, and were back to sitting in the chairs up on the patio, with a fire pit burning between them all. Arya was long since asleep inside and somehow had managed to sleep through the fireworks display here as well as the rest of the neighbourhood’s which could only be described as a very good thing, and the mood seemed to be that everyone seemed happy to sit around and relax. It had been a successful birthday, especially given it was his last just as Steve, rather than Dad.

Glancing around the circle, he couldn’t help but smile. He, Clint, Thor and Riley were probably on the tipsy side of things, with Bucky and Tony stone cold sober, and Jane, Pepper and Natasha apparently holding their liquor better. Steve, of course, knew he was maybe a little drunk, but it was a nice feeling – warm. He’d not gone for any real length of time today without someone putting another drink in his hand, so that was probably why.

Clint and Nat were sat close together and despite her cool exterior, her hand was very deliberately rested on top of Clint’s, and Sam and Riley’s hands were very casually linked as they hung between them. Pepper’s hand was rested casually on Tony’s side, even as he continued to talk to (or maybe at?) Bucky who was beside Steve, and yeah, this was nice. Thor and Jane were actively snuggling on a bench, but that was fine too. 

It was just then that U came over, giving Bucky another glass of orange juice, which seemed to be his chosen drink of the day, and Tony sighed.

“That’s right, U, you can’t learn anyone else’s drinks, but one guy calibrates your movement and makes it easier and he’s bought your loyalty for the night, huh?” he asked, and the robot made that whining noise.

“He’s just surprised someone showed him kindness rather than frustration.” Pepper replied, laughing a little. 

“In my defence, U and Dum-E are both pretty frustrating. I mean, they’re still my robot children, but…” he sighed, even as fondness affected his tone. Of course, the whole time Steve had known Tony he’d had the bots, and the whole time he’d been trying – with limited success – to get them to assist with various tasks in different levels of complexity. Tony sighed then. “I mean, I guess someone else who gets robotics casting an eye over them might not hurt. I mean, you saw the oversight I made on U straight away.” He said, glancing across at Bucky.

“Wow, you really have made a friend today, huh? Tony doesn’t let just anyone near those two.” Steve murmured, and Bucky smiled back at him.

“Three words, Steve: Pregnant man club.” Bucky replied, and Tony actually laughed.

“Yeah, we’d tell you more, Stevie-boy, but I’m afraid we can’t. Not until you become capable of getting knocked up, and actually manage it.” He said, and Steve shook his head, not even a little bit bothered. He had sort of felt bad that Bucky didn’t have any friends in a similar situation, and it wasn’t like he was going to be going to anything like a Bumps and Babies group or whatever, given he’d not have the baby after it was born, so he wouldn’t make any. In fairness, Tony wouldn’t go to those things either, just because he was Tony Stark. If they could support each other… well, that didn’t seem like a bad thing.

“I think it’s fair to say that’s unlikely to happen any time soon.” Steve replied, and Bucky laughed.

“Well, no Pregnant Man Club for you, then. Riley, you can be an honorary member having been there before. I mean, unless you want to tell us anything and become a fully accredited member.” He added, and Riley snorted, shaking his head.

“No way. I’m definitely not pregnant. Arya is staying an only child at least until I forget the back ache, the hip pain and the actual giving birth bit. I mean, she’s totally worth it, but…” He said, and Tony winced.

“You really aren’t selling this to me well at all. Then again, little Tequila here is the result of… well. Tequila. I guess Steve’s the only one who went out and actually planned this. Well, Steve and Bucky.” He said, glancing at them. “I mean, I get why Steve would do it, but what’s in it for you, Buckaroo?”

Bucky sighed then, clearly having expected this to come up, and Steve immediately felt a little stab of protectiveness that he couldn’t quite control as well as he normally did, probably because of the alcohol he’d consumed. He didn’t want Bucky uncomfortable in any way, shape or form, he realized.

“Money. Keeping it short, I’ve never been pregnant before now so I’m not one of those omegas who liked it so much they wanted to do it again and again. I put myself through college and my masters, but I made some pretty bad borrowing decisions along the way. Unfortunately, robotics is pretty Alpha-heavy and they don’t like to hire omegas generally because they’re worried about you going of pregnant every five minutes after you’re mated, they worry about heat leave, and they worry about you distracting the workforce if you don’t take suppressants.” He replied simply, and Steve had an urge to take his hand and squeeze it comfortingly even if Bucky’s scent didn’t read distressed. Unfortunately, having had a few drinks, Steve’s impulse control wasn’t where it should be, and before he knew it he could feel Bucky’s skin against his fingers and honestly, once he’d got that far he should just go for it, right?

Bucky glanced across at him, those gorgeous blue eyes wide with surprise, though he didn’t pull away. Neither did Steve. Instead he noticed that Bucky’s skin was warm and fairly soft and he just wanted to… okay, he’d linked their fingers. But Bucky still wasn’t pulling away, so maybe that was alright. He’d hope so. It felt nice. 

“Wait, wait, someone with a masters in robotics from MIT can’t get a job anywhere in New York City?” Tony asked, clearly not having noticed at all that something had passed in the few split seconds between Bucky and Steve. 

“Well, technically I _do_ have a job. I’m a barista in a coffee shop.” He said with a shrug. “I mean, it just about pays the bills when I do enough overtime, but it certainly wasn’t paying off the debt. So… here I am.” He said. 

Clint spoke up then, clearing his throat. “I’d just like to point out that whilst I was the one that suggested that Bucky got himself knocked up, I was actually joking. I mean, I’m glad it’s worked out, and dude, Steve, you’re as hot as Nat and Bucky said you were and pretty damn nice to boot so that’s great.” He said, Nat sighing and rolling her eyes. 

“Right, right, because masters from MIT definitely equals coffee shop. I take it you’ve done internships and so on? Where? And have you even applied to Stark Industries? We have a very strict non-discrimination clause in our hiring policy, mainly because… well. I’m an Omega. My father had it put in when that became clear because it highlighted to him what might be happening. It’s shitty it took something like that for him to think at all, but it might be one of the few decent things he did.” Tony said, glancing across at Pepper who nodded encouragingly.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got experience from internships – I did a full one at HydraTech, though I’m fairly sure they had no intention of actually hiring me now I look at it, and it was to fulfil their own equality quotient. Actually, everyone from the internships that they did keep on was either an Alpha or a Beta.” He said, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed for Bucky nor the other single Omega there had been, but then being such a small minority it was difficult to have a sample size adequate to prove anything. “And I have applied. Twice, actually. Once for a qualified position, and once for another internship.”

Pepper pursed her lips then. “I suspect you’d have been considered to be too experienced for another internship – HydraTech work very differently to how we work, of course.” She said, thinking about it. “I mean, it might have been the strong specialty in robotics that did it, or the fact that our hiring managers might assume you’re too stuck in the way that HydraTech do things.” She said.

Bucky sighed and nodded. “Really, you don’t have to justify it.” He said, and Steve squeezed his hand gently, Bucky giving him a small, almost grateful look for it. 

“I mean, the plan is to go into more robotics. And…well. Tony was going to be heading that part of things up, but I doubt he’ll have the time commitment needed for a little while at least.” She said, glancing at her mate.

“Please, U and Dum-E will be fabulous babysitters…” Tony started.

“No, those bots are _not_ playing nanny. We’ve discussed that before.” She said, giving him a warning look before getting back to the conversation at hand. “Look, I suspect he’s pestered you into coming to see what he’s developed already, perhaps when you’re done there you could come and see me?” She asked.

Bucky glanced up at her. “Really, you don’t have to do this just because I know Steve. And now Tony.”

“We’re not. Or she’s not – I mean, I’m not CEO anymore, which is probably for the best.” Tony replied, glancing at him. “Pregnant Man Club has to have some benefits besides the unlimited snacks I’m planning, right? And we were planning on going more into this already, trust me we wouldn’t lie about that, and you, good sir, have experience, you clearly have an eye for things and a good intuition when it comes to robots, and you have a masters from MIT in robotic engineering. I’d say that makes you pretty qualified.” 

Bucky paused for a beat, wetting his lips with his tongue. Steve couldn’t help but think that his little plan introducing these two had gone far better than he could have hoped for in that moment, if only Bucky could accept this even if it was handed to him on a plate. “I… thank you. Thank you both. I’d like to, but I’ll interview properly and everything.” 

“Of course.” Pepper nodded. 

“So just to confirm, you won’t be doing this whole surrogate gig again?” Tony asked, and Bucky shook his head.

“No plans to become a career surrogate.” He confirmed.

Tony sighed theatrically. “That’s a shame. I mean, we are _never_ doing this. If Tequila is to be anything but an only child, we’re going to need a surrogate next time, and with child birthing hips like yours and the fact that you haven’t tried to murder me yet for just being myself you’d be a pretty good candidate.” He said, and Bucky actually laughed.

Steve was glad that he laughed and didn’t seem convinced, because something in his hind brain distinctly _didn’t_ like the idea of Bucky being pregnant again by someone else. He felt his grip on the other man’s hand tighten just a little, and he immediately regretted it – he had absolutely no right to get all protective Alpha about Bucky. Fuck, he had no right to be holding his hand in the first place. Oh shit, this was getting complicated and Steve was a little too tipsy to know what he should do about it.

“Yeah, sorry to disappoint, but not for me.” He replied, shaking his head, and then thankfully the conversation moved right along.

The rest of the evening was pleasant, and it was nearly midnight by the time people started to yawn, Sam and Riley disappearing first, somehow getting Arya out of Steve’s guest bedroom and into her carrier without waking her up. Steve realized he had so many Dad skills to learn it was unreal – that being one of them. 

Thor and Jane had gone next, wishing the all a very merry evening.

Tony and Pepper had called their ride just after, one of the Stark Industries cars arriving and U being ceremoniously loaded into it along with the two of them. He’d offered to send another for Bucky, Nat and Clint which Nat had declined, having just called an Uber herself. 

Steve had seen out each of his guests in turn, thanking them for their time, the day, the presents they’d individually left, and giving them each a hug. Some days he realized just how lucky he really was.

When it came to them leaving, he said goodbye to Clint first, getting a very manly hug from the Beta, and Nat let him lean in and kiss her cheek, which Steve assumed was a good sign. She’d then headed out, dragging Clint with her to wait on the street for the Uber, probably to ensure that they didn’t do their usual trick of disappearing and cancelling if you were more than a minute later than they arrived.

Bucky had gone to the bathroom one last time before leaving, and when he reappeared it was just him and Steve left. 

“Thanks for coming today, Buck.” He said warmly when he was just checking his pockets to make sure he still had everything. 

“No, thank you for having us all. It was actually really nice – I was a bit worried people would think it was weird I’m here, assuming they know our situation. But your friends all seem to be good people. They were really nice about it.” He said, almost sounding a little shy.

Steve nodded in agreement, feeling a warm pit of happiness deep in his stomach. “Yeah, they really are. Even Tony, who’s a pain in the ass though his heart is in the right place.” He said, and Bucky nodded.

“He’s… actually been really good to me. Though, I think he sort of needs the support himself.” He admitted.

“Yeah, Tony wouldn’t admit that, but I think he does. I’d told him about you and he seemed curious.” Steve replied, and it was true.

Bucky paused for a second then, clearly deciding whether or not to say what he was going to say. “I know what you were trying to achieve tonight, Steve. And I know it worked. Normally I’d lose my shit with something like that because I don’t need looking after or special favours or whatever, but… thank you.” He said, and the tension that Steve had held when Bucky started talking sagged out of him immediately, his shoulders lowering and relaxing out. 

“It’s nothing. And there’s no shame in using your contacts sometimes.” He said gently. “You’ve given me so much, and I meant what I said. If I can help, I will.” He said, feeling a little tension in the air between them now. Bucky was close, and that calming Omega scent was there mixed with pure Bucky. He smelled so damn good, Steve had to admit.

“It’s not nothing at all. You’ve got me an interview with Pepper Potts.” He replied, not moving any further away, eyes still resolutely fixed on Steve’s.

Steve shook his head. “You did that by yourself when you helped U out.” He pointed out, and Bucky considered that for a moment.

“I guess I did help myself, huh?” he asked with a small, warm smile on his lips – lips that Steve now found himself glancing at before pulling his gaze away. “Look, come here birthday boy.” Bucky said, stepping forward then and pulling Steve into a hug.

This was very different to that first hug on the steps of the Fertility First building, even if the mechanics of the thing were exactly the same. Bucky’s arms went up over Steve’s sides, hands resting on his shoulders and pulling him down a little, with Steve’s arms automatically going around Bucky’s waist. They stayed in that position for a few seconds, Steve consciously breathing in Bucky’s scent, calming, soothing and freshly masculine. 

“Happy birthday, Steve.” The man said quietly, voice slightly muffled from his face in Steve’s shoulder. Steve was already aware this was just a touch too long for a friendly hug, but he didn’t want to move, and Bucky clearly wasn’t pulling away. Vaguely, Steve was still aware of some tension between them now, and he was very aware of the desire to turn his face sideways and press his nose into Bucky’s neck and scent glands. 

“Thanks, Buck.” He murmured back, and almost like Bucky could read his mind, he tipped his head slightly, exposing where the gland would be behind his ear, and if Steve was a better (or less intoxicated) man, he might have been able to resist - but apparently he wasn’t and couldn’t, manoeuvring slightly so that his nose pressed into the soft skin there, breathing in. 

He felt Bucky’s fingertips curl slightly into his shoulders, gripping on a little and Steve felt a little braver, like perhaps he wasn’t crossing a line horribly here. “You smell amazing.” He said softly, aware that his words were probably lost to the skin of Bucky’s neck, still letting him nuzzle lightly and breathe in that smell.

“It’s the pregnancy hormones.” He said, his voice suddenly very tight, a small shiver having run though him when Steve spoke, which Steve wouldn’t have felt if they weren’t wrapped so intimately together. 

“Not just that.” Steve replied before he’d even thought much about what he was saying. Steve had always been a handsy drunk, and he knew he might regret this in the morning but it was done now and he couldn’t regret more, so he’d just enjoy if Bucky would let him.

Bucky paused for a beat, fingers twitching again before moving himself slightly to get closer to Steve’s scent gland too. Nobody had done that to Steve since Peggy, and he fought not to shiver himself with just how good it actually felt. “You smell pretty good, too.” He admitted, his voice low and a little rough in a way that did things to Steve’s stomach, especially with his hot breath against his skin.

And then, quite unceremoniously, the moment was broken by one Clint Barton.

“Hey, Bucky, Uber’s here, shift your ass!” he called, and Bucky stepped back, a very becoming flush across his cheeks as he looked at Steve. 

“I… sorry. I guess I’ll see you soon.” He said, stepping back and disengaging them before licking his lips again – a movement that Steve’s eyes could only follow. Shit, everything probably smelled a little bit of arousal – in fact, he knew it did. What Steve didn’t realize was that actually, the arousal he could smell wasn’t just his own. 

“See you, Buck, get home safe.” He said lightly, and the other man nodded. 

“Night, Steve. Happy birthday.” He said with a small, almost apologetic smile before stepping out of the door to his friend and their Uber.

Steve stood for a moment, sighing out and hoping he hadn’t just monumentally fucked up, and hoping even more that Bucky didn’t feel pressured into that – though logically he knew that Bucky had been the one to offer the hug, and to offer better access to his neck. He ran a hand through his hair and over his face, before sighing. Given another few minutes, Steve was quite sure he’d have kissed Bucky, or at least kissed his neck, and where would that have landed them? Or rather, where would it have landed Steve?

Likely in a very awkward situation, that was almost certain.

He glanced at the mess that was his kitchen and the patio, before deciding that he wasn’t tidying that tonight. Instead, he padded back through the house, getting himself a bottle of water from the refrigerator, before taking himself off upstairs to bed.

As he undressed, he was unsurprised to find that whilst he wasn’t fully hard, his cock had certainly taken a bit of an interest there and he supposed he could only be glad that he hadn’t made a slightly odd situation any more awkward. He got into bed, letting the cool sheets soothe him, before deciding fuck it. If he was going to jerk off some time, it might as well be on his birthday.

He slipped a hand down his body, tweaking his nipple as he went and making a slight noise, before slipping lower over his abdomen and into his boxers, cupping his cock and balls and giving them an experimental squeeze, before lifting his hips and pulling them down and off.

He worked himself over quickly, doing things he knew would get the desired result, though as he came he remembered the smell of Bucky, the warmth of his body against Steve’s, and thought about how it would have felt to have Bucky’s mouth on his neck rather than just his breath. He came hard, getting his sheets out of the way just in time, come streaking his stomach before he lay back and enjoyed the afterglow, wondering if Bucky was a cuddler after sex. He thought he might be, and there was something incredibly desirable about that, too. Steve… maybe was starting to miss having some company in his bed, and generally in his life. 

When he was back to himself a little more and giving himself a cursory clean up, he realized he should feel guilty or at least embarrassed about thinking about Bucky whilst doing that, but something inside of him just couldn’t.

It was right then that even in his tipsy haze, Steve knew he was a little bit screwed. 

*****

Pretty much as soon as Bucky slid into the car beside Clint and Nat, Clint turned to them both (having taken the seat in the front) and grinned broadly. “So, I totally see what you mean – all points present and accounted for. Baby-Daddy-Steve is totally hot, totally nice and good with kids _and_ Becca was right – totally shaped like a Dorito.” He said. “Bucky, are you sure you should have gone for artificial insemination? I mean, plenty of people would probably just let the guy do it the natural way, especially if the guy looked like _that_.” He said.

Bucky just groaned, almost glad that he didn’t need to say anything else, because honestly, his stomach was still in tense, almost excited knots. He couldn’t help but feel they’d crossed some sort of line there, but it had felt so good. He really had to get past this if the professional aspect of their relationship were to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. This is where we've ended up! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, and I totally look forward to hearing your thoughts!
> 
> <3


	15. The Morning After the Night Before

The morning after his birthday, Steve’s conscience had very much caught up with him. He was sitting at his kitchen counter with one very large coffee in front of him along with a glass of orange juice and he had just swallowed down some painkillers. 

He had held hands with his surrogate. He had cuddled when his surrogate had offered a hug. He’d scented the poor guy, and he’d then jerked off to the thought of doing more. 

That was a lot.

Sipping from the orange juice and trying to do anything that might rehydrate him and make his mild hangover any better, he contemplated what you were supposed to do with that. He supposed at least Bucky and Tony had got on well. Introducing Tony to anyone, let alone your pregnant surrogate when Tony was also pregnant, was always a risk. 

His phone buzzed then, and Steve found himself reluctant to pick it up and see who it was. If it was some sort of embarrassing picture he’d forgotten about, he was taking himself back to bed and not leaving until he had to. Possibly not until the baby was born and he didn’t have to face Bucky, or worse, Nat. Nat seemed like the sort of person who knew things before they’d even happened, and he’d be willing to bet she’d know about this. 

Either way, he figured that with pretty much any of his friends, if he didn’t answer the phone they’d show up, and he didn’t need anyone seeing his post-birthday July 5th hangover in person, thank you very much. 

Picking up the handset, he saw Bucky’s name on the screen and groaned anew, because _yeah_ , just what he needed was a thorough telling off about his behaviour.

Either way, he swiped the phone open and pressed it to his ear.

“Mornin’ Buck.” He managed, trying to ignore how rough he actually sounds. 

He hears some laughing down the line. “Morning Sunshine, I just thought I ought to give you a call and see how you’re feeling.” He replied, and he sounded tired but well enough and that makes Steve kind of warm all over again. Ugh, he needed to try and be less of an embarrassment to himself.

Steve did, however, manage a little chuckle. “I… yeah. Bit of a headache.” He replied, sipping again at the orange juice from his glass. “Listen, Buck, I am so sorry…” he starts, just at the same moment that Bucky started talking too.

“Steve, I’m so sorry-what are you sorry for?” he asked, stopping midway through what he’s saying.

“For the way things ended.” He said. And the fact that he thought about kissing Bucky. And perhaps the hand holding, too. And of course, the little fact that he had jerked off to the thought of him later – not that Bucky ever needs know about that one. “I… feel like I might have overstepped and taken advantage.”

There’s silence for a moment, and Steve can feel his heart rate rise. “I was going to apologize for the same – I felt like I took advantage. I’m super hormonal at the moment apparently, and an unmated Alpha close to me… yeah.” He said, sounding about as uncomfortable as Steve felt.

“Oh.” Steve said, pausing for a second. Something kind of… _hurt_ about the idea that Bucky was simply being influenced by a hormonal overload rather than genuine attraction, and Steve would have to analyse that one later on his own time. “I mean, I guess if we’re both apologizing…” Though he very much felt like he should be apologizing more even if Bucky didn’t know it. 

“Then we’re probably alright.” Bucky said, laughing a little bit. “I just… yeah. I thought I should call.”

“I’m glad you did. I was a bit worried myself.” Steve admitted, breathing out a little shakily, because this may well be alright with Bucky now, but Steve was fairly sure that these new feelings for Bucky weren’t going away anytime soon.

*****

A little later in the day, Steve was sitting in his living room with Sam, who had taken mercy on the hangover he’d (correctly) assumed that Steve would have, and had come over to help with any further cleaning up that was required. Between the two of them the task hadn’t seemed quite so much like one of the labours of Hercules to Steve and honestly, he was more grateful for it than anything else.

“Dude, if I’d have known you wouldn’t have opened up all of your presents yet, I’d have brought Arya with me. She’s at an age where ripping stuff is like, one of the few skills she actually has and something she really enjoys. Though she might lose interest when she realizes it’s all stuff like new art supplies and socks rather than anything brightly coloured and plastic.” He said, laughing a bit as they looked at the pile.

Steve laughed a bit. “Honestly, I didn’t realize I had so much here. God, that probably makes me sound horribly ungrateful, doesn’t it?” He asked.

Sam shook his head. “Nah, you had a fair few distractions yesterday, my daughter being one, Tony being himself being another, and then your kid technically showing up. And Steve, just for the record, we all noticed how cosy you and your surrogate are.” He added, eyeing Steve carefully. For his part, Steve could feel a blush rising, cursing once again his pale complexion. “Yeah, thought so.” Sam murmured.

Steve cleared his throat then, glancing away, picking up a present from the small pile that they’d gathered and gently handling it. “I know, I need to be careful.” He said lightly, checking the tag on the gift he had and finding that it was from Thor and Jane. 

“Yeah, you kind of do. I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s great to see you looking like you want to be close to someone after Pegs and everything that happened, but this is… a pretty strange and charged situation. I don’t want to see you getting hurt.” He said quietly, as Steve tore the paper off the gift, revealing a pair of very fluffy socks (which Steve secretly loved despite their reputation as a boring present) and some Mead, which was an incredibly typical gift where Thor was concerned – albeit an appreciated one.

Steve sighed, placing the gifts down. “Yeah, I know. It’s just… there’s something.” He hummed, shaking his head lightly.

“It just worries me that you’re… attaching to the first thing you’ve let yourself get close to. Like, your dick is kind of like a duckling, the first thing it’s seen that it’s showing an interest to in years and you’re kind of fixating, and the fact that you guys have to be close because of the situation you’re in – plus Alpha instincts with an Omega pregnant with your child are just adding to it.” He said carefully, looking at Steve intently and sitting in a position that Steve could only describe as Sam’s official ‘counsellor pose’. 

“Please don’t try and do your day job with me, Sam.” He pleaded, glancing at him. “You know what they say about mixing business and pleasure.” He pointed out, knowing Sam didn’t mean anything negative by it, but still. The only other reason it rankled Steve slightly was because he was a little worried it might be true. The fact he’d jacked off to the thought of Bucky the night before was proof enough that there was something Steve found attractive, but perhaps it _was_ closeness that did it for Steve. He’d never been much a man who did one night stands, and he certainly didn’t want to hurt Bucky or ruin what they had.

Sam nodded, passing him another gift, which was from “Arya” and contained a selection of gourmet jelly beans which were one of Steve’s favourite candies. “Give your daughter a snuggle from me to thank her.” He said.

Sam nodded with a grin. “Will do, I’ll take any excuse honestly.” He said with a bright smile, the slightly tense air dissipating that easily.

“I don’t blame you.” Steve said, picking up a third present. This one was small, light, squashy, and from Bucky – almost like his ears had been burning and this gift has shown up rather than the man himself. 

Steve paused for a second before opening it, revealing a little traditional looking teddy bear inside with a tag around his neck. The writing on it was the same as the writing on the gift tag and read “The gift that I intend to give you isn’t ready yet, but even so I hope the wait is worth it for what you get, in the meantime take this bear and give to him a name, I hope that as a substitute you don’t think he’s too lame.” He read it a couple of times, before laughing a bit. He knew that Bucky was broke and honestly hadn’t expected anything at all, and the fact he clearly planned to give the baby as a “gift” was kind of hilarious. 

Sam, meanwhile, was giving him a look, so he passed the bear across, still smiling a little bit, because honestly, the fact Bucky had gone to the trouble of making up a poem was sweet as all hell. 

Even Sam laughed a bit then. “Okay, he gains as many points for a cute stuffed bear with a home written poem as he loses for trying to give you your own kid as a present.” He said, shaking his head and passing the bear – definitely Bucky the Bear, Steve decided – back to him. Steve sat him down next to him on the couch, smiling at him once more before moving on.

***** 

Thankfully, Bucky thought, things with Steve had essentially gone back to normal. At Steve’s birthday, he’d had somewhat of a mad moment. Steve was clearly being supportive when he held Bucky’s hand, it hadn’t been anything more, and then he’d been all in his space, and Steve had been intoxicated and there was the fact Bucky knew his scent was alluring. It had been an unfair playing field. And Steve had somehow taken it upon himself to feel guilty when it should be Bucky. Bucky had built a little fantasy in his head, and he’d been close to acting on it. He didn’t even have alcohol consumption as an excuse. 

Still, it appeared no lasting damage had been done to their friendship, Bucky would just have to be much more careful going forwards, both with his actions, and his scent, and he had been in the few weeks since the incident itself.

In that time, things had… well. Certainly changed. He _had_ been to see Tony and Pepper, though he’d not truly believed that was going to happen right up until it actually did. Bucky had never had much luck, and he had kind of thought that they were just saying it to be nice, but apparently not.

The meeting with Tony had been chaos, though Bucky had to admit that his lab was fucking cool. It turned out that U did indeed have a ‘brother’ named Dum-E that was similar but not the same, and that wasn’t even mentioning the AI in the building which was apparently named Jarvis. After he’d been there about two hours actually talking about robotics with Tony, Pepper herself had come down to ‘rescue’ him (her words, not his) and had taken him upstairs for what turned into an actual formal interview with her and with a man named Hank who had just been named head of the Stark Industries newly formed robotics program. 

By the time he’d got himself back to his shithole of an apartment, he had a job offer letter in his email inbox which involved a significant salary increase from what he made at Common Grounds, full benefits package, medical and maternity leave, with the clause about minimum working time before that applied removed from the contract. Bucky had sat staring at it for a full fifteen minutes in absolute shock before going to his default and calling Nat. 

Today’s plan had been work clothing shopping. At Common Grounds, it absolutely hadn’t mattered what he wore. Jeans and sneakers were absolutely fine as long as he wore their polo shirt and one of their aprons over the top. The dress code for Stark Industries suggested that was going to have to change.

Nat, thankfully had been on hand, and whilst Bucky had argued that all the button downs they were buying wouldn’t fit shortly (in fact, in pants he was up a size now apparently), but she hadn’t listened at all, simply telling him that when the time came, he’d have to stop being a baby (no, the irony was not lost on him) and buy some actual maternity clothes. It wasn’t like his pregnancy had to be hidden, he supposed.

After all that, he was now lying around on Nat’s sofa mostly playing with his phone. It wasn’t that he was tired – in fact, he was at a great point where he had a lot more energy, he slept through the night and the nausea wasn’t guaranteed every morning any more – this was pure laziness. Nat was sitting on her chair tapping away at her work computer, them having decided to get take out because both he and Nat were of the opinion that they’d done enough that day – they were just waiting on Clint’s arrival back from work. 

There had been comfortable silence for nearly half an hour when that actually happened. “Hey there friend, girlfriend.” He said, waltzing in as if he owned the place and laying a kiss straight on Nat’s mouth as if he were completely oblivious to her working – which, Bucky reminded himself – Clint might well be. He then moved over to the sofa whilst Bucky glowered up at him.

“You’re going to ask me to move, aren’t you?” he asked, sighing.

“I was. And then I was going to ask you if you guys already had dinner because if you did, I‘m automatically sad.” He said, and Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“No, why?” he asked, locking his phone and wriggling to get it into his jeans pocket.   
Clint then immediately looked like he’d absolutely put his foot in it, opening and closing his mouth and going a bit red. 

“Clint, why would you ask that?” Nat asked, interest piqued enough to be looking up from her work. 

“I… Barnes, man, you look like you’ve eaten a big dinner. Shit, is that a baby bump?” He said, suddenly realizing what he was saying and who he was saying it to, staring at Bucky’s stomach in such a way that Bucky started to wonder if something might burst out of it himself.

Bucky stared at him for just a second longer before looking down. Maybe there _was_ a slight curve to his stomach that hadn’t been there before. Bucky thought he’d seen it a few times, and his jeans were a bit tight, but until now he’d not felt like he looked any different to how he’d ever been. He rolled up his shirt, looking down again. 

“Clint, dude, you know I’m pregnant, right?” he asked, looking up again, a hand resting on his still exposed stomach. He looked down again, before standing up, shirt still rucked and turning to the side so the slight curve could definitely be seen. 

“Well yeah, but until now you’ve been a hormonal, nauseous pregnant person, not one of the round pregnant people!” Clint replied and Bucky stared at him incredulously now for a few seconds, wondering once again how someone as capable as Nat had ended up with an idiot like Clint.

“You’re such an idiot.” Nat sighed as if mirroring his thoughts as Bucky made his way to the bathroom, checking himself out in the mirror, first front on, then side on. Shit, he really was _showing_. Only a little bit, but it was there.

Taking a risk, he took a selfie in the mirror, showing the slight curve above the waistband of his jeans, and then tucked his phone away again. He’d send it to Steve later when he was done staring at his own stomach in awe. 

*****

Steve had entirely lost track of time. He was in his studio, a canvas with the Brooklyn Bridge in front of him and aside the changing light outside, he’d no real idea how much time had even passed. Part of the reason he’d stuck to this for so long was that today the work felt good – satisfying in a way that sometimes he couldn’t achieve. Those were the days that he was better taking time off and doing something else lest he ruin something potentially good.

His phone buzzed and he finally looked up. He was really starting to lose light now, he should probably call it a day soon enough. He stepped back and looked at the canvas in front of him, feeling deep satisfaction. Wiping his hands on the front of his pants – which were spattered with paint anyway so it didn’t matter – he pulled his phone from his pocket, seeing a message from Bucky. 

He opened it up and immediately grinned. There was a photo of Bucky’s uncovered stomach, just curving slightly from where the waistband of his jeans sat against his skin. Steve hated himself a bit for it, but he couldn’t help but linger a little on the exposed skin albeit in an area that generally wouldn’t be considered erotic. And yet it was, possibly more so for the slight curve, because Steve was pretty sure he knew what that actually was. Sure enough, below the picture Bucky had sent a caption. 

_[Food baby, or Baby baby?]_

It asked, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh a bit.   
_**  
[I like to think Baby baby, but just to be sure – what have you eaten today? ;)]**_

Steve sent back, laughing to himself a little bit and not really expecting a response given how cheeky he was with it, and yet, he still got one, just as he was heading out of the studio to go and find something for dinner. 

_[Well, aside a smoothie for breakfast and a sandwich for lunch nothing until right now. Unfortunately, the worst possible thing has happened.]_

Steve raised an eyebrow at that, replying immediately.

_**[Wait, something’s up? What happened?]** _

He knew logically of course that if there was anything major wrong, then Bucky would have called him, or Nat would have. Hell, if he’d ended up having to see a doctor, under their agreement Steve would have been automatically notified anyway, so it couldn’t be too serious, could it? Was Steve just doing that anxious Dad-to-be thing? That was answered fairly immediately with Bucky’s next response. 

_[Nothing’s wrong. Nothing physically, anyway. I just picked up the wrong slice of pizza after Clint ordered a mountain of it again, and I wondered why it tasted so good. Then I looked. It’s got pineapple on it!!! ☹]_

Steve breathed out, and then started to actually laugh before composing his next response. _****_

_**[I want you to know that when I say LOL here I’m being very literal. And I told you that pineapple had a place on pizza.]** _

He replied sending that across and smiling a little as he pulled some spaghetti bolognaise leftovers from the fridge and some garlic bread too, putting both into the oven to heat.   
_  
[Ugh. Definitely your kid.]_

Was all that Bucky responded and Steve grinned at it, before saving the photo of Bucky’s tiny bump. It might be a bit weird, but part of Steve wanted to remember the pregnancy progress even if he and Bucky weren’t together and Bucky had to go through a majority of it alone. He wandered to his studio, cleaning his stuff up, putting paints away and putting brushes in to soak before wandering back to the kitchen.

He checked his food, puttering around kitchen and sorting himself out a drink and so on and was still smiling like an idiot because Bucky was starting to _look_ pregnant ~~and hot~~ , before coming up with another thought. Would it be weird if he set that image as his phone lock screen? 

Yes, yes it would.

Steve waited until his dinner was reheated, ate it, then set the image anyway. What could he say? He was every inch the proud and slightly overbearing Dad.

*****

The main problem was the next time Steve saw Bucky, he could barely keep his eyes off of the other man’s stomach. When he did manage to look up, somehow Bucky looked even better than he had before. His hair – which was pretty good anyway – looked softer, and he had colour to his cheeks that hadn’t really been there before. He also looked more relaxed in himself, which was probably a bit unusual in a man just about to start a new job but then Steve knew about Bucky’s financial pressures, and working for Tony would almost certainly relieve that.

“It’s alright, you can look at it. Not that you can really see much in my clothes. Not yet.” Bucky said, catching Steve glancing at him for possibly the third time in five minutes. 

“Sorry, it’s just amazing and… look at you. You look great, Buck.” He said sincerely, and Bucky smiled and flushed. 

“And you sound all Alpha instinct.” He replied, giving Steve a grin. “Still, I’m vain enough to take the compliment, so thanks.” He said with a chuckle. “In fact, when I do have a huge bump, perhaps you could carry on. You’ll probably be the only one.” 

“Naw, even without the Alpha instincts, you’d look good. I mean, it certainly helps.” He admitted, knowing it would be a lie to say otherwise. A little part of him also flared with pleasure at the idea of being the only one to look at Bucky like that if he was entirely honest with himself. “And you’ll still look good with a bump. Or more of a bump.”

They were sitting around at Steve’s again, it being kind of too hot to do much else. They’d actually had to retreat inside to enjoy the benefits of air conditioning (and yes, Bucky’s was on the fritz again) and were lying on the sofa eating ice pops. Steve had taken the afternoon off just to hang out with Bucky (and the all important bump) and he hadn’t really realized how stressed he’d been about his work commitments until he suddenly wasn’t. 

“Well, thanks.” Bucky said, giving him a smile. “Did you know that this week the baby can start hearing stuff? Mainly my stomach gurgling, but apparently maybe my voice as well. It’s weird thinking there’s something in there that has ears. Or the start of ears.” He said, pulling a bit of a face.

“I did know that. I think you’ll find I bought you the book that told _you_ that.” Steve replied, grinning at Bucky though he was secretly (or not so secretly) quite pleased that Bucky had made good use of it. 

“At least I’m reading. Next week it reaches the same size as an avocado, and then a growth spurt. Then you’ll really have something to stare at.” He replied, and Steve just groused quietly. Bucky laughed and was quiet for a moment, before he spoke again. “I know I tease you about it, but I like how involved you want to be. Makes it real clear to me I made a good call.” He said, looking over at Steve, who felt his stomach swoop at the admission.

“I… thanks, Buck. That’s... yeah. I worry a bit, if I’m honest, that I’m too much.” He admitted, glancing at him. 

Bucky immediately shook his head. “I don’t see it like that. You’ve got to be involved, this kid… you’re going to be their parent. You need to bond, and when they get to the stage they can hear you, they need it too. And… I find it a bit embarrassing because nobody has ever treated me like you do, but I’m grateful.” He admitted, glancing across to Steve. 

He digested that information, and nodded. “I’m glad we get on like we do.” He said decisively, even if it made some things more difficult – namely the crush that Steve had slowly growing for the other man.

“Yeah. Me too.” Bucky replied, sounding a little bit strangled with it, and Steve glanced across in concern. “Sorry, sad commercial.” He said, nodding towards the TV which had been playing something in the background. 

“I… right.” Steve said, because something told him it actually wasn’t that at all, he just didn’t know what it was instead, or how to address if it Bucky didn’t want to talk. 

*****

For his part in all of this, Bucky realized right there and then that he hated how emotional hormones made him and it might have been easier if he was doing this for a couple, and not a man as good looking and genuine as Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys, I never thought we'd even get this far but here we are. 
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for all your support, your lovely comments the kudos, the bookmarks, just ALL OF IT. 
> 
> Trust me that I squee a little bit over every one. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this - I promise the next one has a bit more going on, and is consequently a little bit longer <3


	16. Week sixteen and all is (hopefully) well

Bucky was on one of his last shifts at Common Grounds. He’d always thought he wouldn’t miss it here at all, but now the end was coming he found that he would miss certain things – his colleagues, the coffee smell, the fact he’d been working here years… yeah, alright, he’d miss it. And perhaps he was a touch emotional about that, too, but it was only because he was pregnant. 

In fact, it was becoming increasingly obvious that he was pregnant, especially in his work apron, which highlighted the fact that he was increasingly round at the middle. Janet had declared it ‘absolutely adorable’ and made Bucky more self conscious about it than he’d been already. Part of him couldn’t wait to see how Steve reacted to it when he next saw it. Something told him that the Alpha would be excited by the development.

He was cleaning down tables, taking his time with it because it was just him and Janet, but this was the mid-afternoon lull. They had a couple of patrons, but no queue and they hadn’t for some time, which was a good thing, because Bucky wasn’t the most comfortable he’d ever been. 

Over the past few days, Bucky had had a few pains in his stomach and groin area generally – ranging from aches to stabbing pains. According to the book, it wasn’t much to worry about unless it got really bad – something about ligaments stretching out to accommodate his changing shape and the fact that sometime in the next six months he’d have to give birth. 

Eventually having finished, he sat himself down, glancing to check that Janet was alright first. As the oldest one working here he’d often felt like he was some sort of parent in here and needed to keep an eye on them all, but these days it felt like it was the opposite way around. Either way, Janet told him to sit his ass down and take it easy for a couple minutes, and honestly, that was good enough. 

He wasn’t even heavy yet and it still felt good to sit down, and he revelled in it for a few minutes just people watching for a little while. He’d miss this. He started at Stark Industries next week, and he had no idea what that was going to bring. Probably a whole lot less of this, that was for sure.

When he’d been sitting down for long enough to feel bad about the whole thing, he moved, and oh _god_ that wasn’t good. He swore, and not too quietly, and Janet immediately panicked.

“Bucky? Shall I call Nat? Oh, shit, just sit back down!” She said fussing around him and actually making him panic worse than he was already. “Wait, you’re not having the baby here are you?” She asked.

“Janet, please.” He said, giving her a look. “I’m sure it’s probably alright, I mean, it’s a bit of pain, I’ve had a few…”

“You should go to your clinic.” She said decisively. “And if you don’t call Nat and go right now, I’ll call Nat and she’ll make you go.” 

*****

Steve was just leaving the publishing house, having submitted his (hopefully) final draft of the latest illustrations he’d been commissioned to do, thinking that it felt pretty damn good to have something ticked off his list. For all that Steve enjoyed his job more than he could say and he loved the freedom it afforded him, everything got stressful when there were deadlines involved and lately it seemed that Steve had plenty of those. 

He was wandering down the sidewalk when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out, a bit surprised to see the Clinic’s number, wondering if he’d forgotten something before… oh.

“Hello?” he asked, swiping to answer immediately, and blanching when the person on the other end explained things. Bucky was experiencing pains. Bucky was on his way to the unit with Nat. 

Only one thing was clear: Steve needed to be there.

*****

Bucky had, in the few minutes between his calling Nat and her arriving at Common Grounds, been to the employee bathroom (slowly and carefully) and had ensured that he wasn’t bleeding, which he wasn’t. That had to be a good sign, and he tried to console himself with that. 

He took deep breaths, trying not to panic, but it was kind of difficult. Everyone else’s reactions weren’t exactly helping – he’d actually been pretty calm before Janet had raised both of their alarm levels. He put a hand to his stomach, willing the tiny baby in there to be alright and for nothing to be seriously wrong. He sat himself down, at Janet’s absolute insistence, and only moved when Nat arrived to get him to the clinic, who it turned out she’d had the sense to call ahead. 

It seemed to take far too long to get there, even in a cab, and even longer whilst they waited, though Bucky knew it was a matter of minutes. He’d text Steve quickly whilst they were in the waiting room, but had then figured immediately that given he was in the clinic and something might be wrong, they’d probably called him anyway. 

Either way, Steve wasn’t there by the time they got ushered in, and Bucky was asked to speak to a nurse about what was going on.

“I’ve been having some pains, mainly in my thighs and my stomach and groin. Sometimes it’s an ache, sometimes it’s like a sharp stab, and then I sat down in work, and I tried to move and it hurt like hell. My colleague panicked and called Nat, which made me panic.” He admitted, keen to get all the information out as quickly and succinctly so that she could help, or check the baby, or check him or whatever else they were going to do to _make this okay._

She nodded, and the fact she wasn’t pressing any emergency buttons or panicking herself soothed him a little with that. If there was likely to be anything major, there’d be more of it, surely. 

“Okay, are they kind of low in your abdomen? Have you had any bleeding?” She asked carefully, and Bucky shook his head.

“No, no bleeding. I checked in the bathroom right before I came here.” He replied, and she smiled and nodded. 

“I think what we need to do is have a little check on baby to put your mind at ease, but I have a good idea what this is – it sounds like a fairly common pelvic pain which we see a lot in male omegas because your hips aren’t often as naturally wide as a females would be, but it doesn’t hurt to check.” She said, and Bucky found her no nonsense tone very reassuring. “So let’s get you up on the table, you’ve done this bit before, and we’ll just make sure that baby’s alright, then we can see.” She said, and Bucky nodded, doing as he was told. The baby wasn’t even going to be for him, and yet he cared about it. And he cared for Steve.

Straight away he undid his jeans, getting on the table and shoving his underwear down enough for access.

“Relax, Mr Barnes.” She said kindly, and started up the machine, clearly very relaxed. “First time parents often worry, especially first time parents who are doing this for someone else.” She said, and Bucky nodded, and then there was a light flashing on the phone on her desk.

“You’ll be fine, James.” Nat added, and for once Bucky was glad that her face was as expressionless as ever and betrayed nothing of what she was feeling and he had no idea if she was actually worried. If she looked worried, he didn’t know what she’d do. 

“I know I will be.” He murmured, more worried about the baby even than himself whilst the nurse discreetly answered whatever message it was.

“Mr Barnes, Mr Rogers has arrived – he was made aware of your visit when Ms Romanoff called – are you happy for him to come in, or would you like him to wait in the waiting area?” She asked him.

Bucky thought for a second. “He should know straight away. Let him in.” he said, giving her a nod. She picked up the phone again and answered affirmatively. There were a few seconds, with the machine still booting up, then a tap on the door.

Nat opened it, and Steve walked in, looking entirely worried.

“Hey Buck, Nat – Buck, how are you doing?” he asked, moving straight to Bucky’s side and squeezing his shoulder as he sat down in a chair next to Natasha. Bucky glanced at Nat, wondering how she’d take another Alpha in his space even if she wasn’t _his_ Alpha. She just watched, a small half smile on her lips, though Bucky didn’t have a chance to analyse that. 

“M’okay, just been having a few pains. The nurse thinks it’ll be alright, but we’re going to have a look.” He said, glancing at Steve and almost wondering if Steve was going to get angry at him. Steve just looked back at him, blue eyes full of concern, seemingly unwilling to look away from Bucky. 

“Ready?” The nurse asked, and he nodded, bracing somewhat for the coolness of the gel as she squirted it and spread it. He felt the pressure of the wand and glanced down. Last time they’d done this, his stomach had been basically flat. Now it had that slight curve of pregnancy that shocked him every time he saw it, but not in a bad way.

She moved it, and Bucky felt Steve’s hand grip his shoulder tighter, and he reached up, taking his hand in a moment of not really thinking straight, and then giving it a squeeze. He felt Steve looking at him then, but didn’t look back. He knew at the same time that Nat was watching, and right now, that didn’t matter. Steve needed the reassurance… but that wasn’t it at all. Actually, _Bucky_ needed the reassurance, and the fact that Steve was willing to hold his hand was a good thing – it made Bucky feel warmer and safer and more grounded. 

The image on the screen flickered as it always had, and came into focus. The nurse moved the wand, pressing a bit harder, and Bucky had the thought then that this time was the first time they’d been able to see anything without Bucky being desperate to pee. And then, there it was, looking exactly like it always had.

“Okay, there we are. He or she looks… well. Fine and healthy.” The nurse said, and Bucky breathed out, sagging in absolute relief. Steve squeezed his hand then, and he squeezed back.

“Yeah?” he asked, breathy and light, and the nurse nodded. Admittedly, the screen looked like it had the time before, only the baby was a little bit bigger and more baby-shaped. 

“Sure. All okay, and a little bit of movement – yeah - we can definitely see just a little movement – I think your little one just wanted some attention.” She teased, smiling at their obvious relief. “I’ll let you guys have a good look, and keep things moving so you can see everything.” She said simply, before continuing to talk to Bucky. “So, the pains you’re feeling probably are pelvic ligaments stretching out to accommodate your pregnancy. It can happen more when you move wrong or stand on one leg, which is what I suspect happened to you this afternoon before you came in. There’s nothing wrong with that, but we might need to adjust a few things including how long you spend standing and how you exercise to reduce your pain. Standing, well, just be careful to take breaks at work and when you’re on your own time too. But exercise – well, we can influence that more. What do you currently do?” She asked.

“I run and I lift some weights. Oh and I did box, but obviously not once this happened.” He replied quietly, Steve’s hand still clasped in his as his eyes were still focussed on the screen and the baby, and Bucky was very aware that he didn’t want to pop his bubble. 

She nodded. “Okay, well, maybe we need to take that down for the meantime to help with your symptoms. I’d suggest trying swimming instead – it’s less impact – pregnancy yoga, and I can recommend some stretching exercises. It’s not what you’re used to, but it should keep you some tone.” She offered kindly, and Bucky nodded.

“I don’t want to risk anything with the baby.” He said, and he meant it. Today had been quite enough of a scare for anybody. “I’ll try swimming, and I’ll look up pregnancy yoga.”

The nurse nodded, glancing at Steve who was still holding Bucky’s hand and watching the screen at the same time, his gaze entirely unbroken. “That’s not a problem. And I can give you some leaflets, I have classes just for Mama, and a couples one, depending on how comfortable you guys are.” She said, glancing at their joined hands.

“I’ll take both leaflets, please.” Bucky said gratefully, still so very relieved that there was nothing wrong and it was just ligament stretching and knowing somehow instinctively that Steve might not be listening right now, but that he might be annoyed if Bucky dismissed the idea of him being able to be there without him even knowing. 

The nurse nodded. “I can also give you some information on the condition to start with so that it doesn’t seem so alarming if you feel the symptoms again?” She offered, and Bucky nodded again.

“Thank you. And sorry if we’ve wasted your time.” He said honestly, and the nurse shook her head. 

“No, you haven’t – we’d much rather that parents check things early on if it doesn’t feel right – if there is something to worry about, early warnings make it much easier.” She told him, and he nodded, feeling reassured beyond measure. “Now, I’m not meant to do this, but would you like a couple of pictures printed?” She asked, glancing specifically at Steve, and Bucky couldn’t help but grin.

“Oh, I mean, if you’re sure…” he said, his cheeks turning pink with a blush as he looked away from the screen at the nurse, then over at Bucky. 

The nurse smiled, and nodded. “Of course, I think it might be the only way to get you away from the screen anyway, Dad.” She said, and Steve just laughed not even bothering to correct her and watching as she got a couple different angles before finally pulling the wand away. She handed Bucky some of the familiar tissue paper, and he finally let go of Steve’s hand to take it and get himself wiped off and his pants back up and done up before he sat sideways on the table. It was a bit of a novelty not dashing off to the bathroom, actually. 

“You okay?” He asked Steve lightly, glancing at Nat.

Steve just laughed, shaking his head. “I was… really worried. About you, about him or her.” He said gently, nodding towards Bucky’s stomach. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Shaken but quite alright.” Bucky admitted. “And, uh, Nat… sorry for interrupting your day at work.” He said, giving her a small smile.

“No need to apologize. It’s better to be safe than sorry.” Nat replied, glancing between them. “But I’m telling you now, I’m not coming to yoga with you.” She added, and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh, genuinely feeling a bit too happy and giddy with the relief of everything being fine. 

The nurse slipped back in then, handing Steve the photos in an envelope as normal and he smiled and thanked her. 

“Well, Mr Barnes, here are your leaflets.” She said, handing a few across to him about different forms of exercise that would probably be better for him than his current routine.

“Thank you.” He said, and he meant it. If he could help it, Bucky didn’t want to lose all of the tone in his body, but he didn’t want to do anything that might jeopardise his pregnancy. 

She nodded. “Well, you’re all free to go. I’m glad that we could help today, and I hope that it puts your mind at ease.” She said with a smile. 

“Thank you again.” Steve said, giving her a smile, a hand lingering on Bucky’s lower back as he left the room behind Nat. 

*****

Steve had not anticipated how protective he’d feel over Bucky and the baby immediately after the incident. Despite being assured multiple times that everything was fine and that they were both well and this was fairly normal, he didn’t exactly feel appeased. He knew he was slightly tense as he walked out, he and Bucky following Natasha, and he also knew that even if his hand on the small of Bucky’s back might be a bit weird, he didn’t want to let him go. Not until he was completely sure, and despite medical assurance he didn’t know when that would be.

Of course, it didn’t exactly take long until they were out in the lobby, and that meant them all going their separate directions. 

“Well, now we’ve decided that you and your baby are both drama queens, Mama Bear, I’m going to go back to work.” Natasha informed Bucky, giving him a smile.

He sighed then. “Always with the Mama Bear – when are you going to listen to me and stop that?” He asked her.

“When you finally finish cooking that kid and get him or her out.” She replied simply, glancing just for a nanosecond at where Steve’s hand still was. He felt a little bit guilty, or something like it, but he still didn’t move. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re alright, but really, take it easy. I have to take enough time out to come here with you as it is, we don’t need any more visits.” She said, and whilst her tone was chastising, Steve was starting to understand Natasha enough that he knew it was coming from a place of care rather than anything else. 

“Trust me, I’d rather not need any more visits.” Bucky admitted, grimacing. “I mean, it’s still good to know that everything is fine though. And Steve, I am so sorry for worrying you. And for not calling you when we were coming here.” He added, glancing at him.

Steve felt his stomach swoop a little, halfway guilty, and halfway pleased that apparently Bucky had wanted to tell him himself. “No, Buck, you did the right thing getting here. Besides, the clinic contact me about everything anyway. It’s like the nurse said, it’s better to be safe than sorry, right?” 

Bucky looked relieved, and Steve was glad – clearly the guy didn’t need any more stress than he already had today. “Yeah, it was just… well. Pain isn’t meant to be good, so I sort of panicked. I mean, I expect to be a bit uncomfortable especially as things go on, but that sort of felt wrong.” 

“Well to avoid it, you’ve got to change your exercise routine, and give yourself a break more.” Natasha informed him, the image of a lack of sympathy, though Steve now knew that no matter what it looked like Natasha did love Bucky in her own way.

He sighed. “Yeah, I know, I was trying to make things easier on myself down the line. Like, I read that exercise is generally good for you. But clearly I need to be doing less of that, and more of this.” He said, brandishing the leaflets and looking a bit… well. Guilty. “I mean, this is all pretty bad timing given I start a new job next week and I’m due to help Becca move.” He said, pulling a face.

Natasha sighed, giving him a look. “Yes, and as you know, your new employer knows you’re pregnant. You literally hit it off with him so well because you’re both similarly pregnant, so he knows exactly what you’re dealing with. And besides that, it’s not the same level of being on your feet all day as it would be in the coffee shop, I’d imagine. As for your sister moving, she’s going into a furnished apartment share. And she also knows you’re pregnant because you told her, and even if you hadn’t, it’s starting to get fairly obvious. Either way, I doubt she wants you to do much aside be there for moral support.” She said, rolling her eyes at him. Whilst the little speech was for Bucky’s benefit, Steve was sort of glad to hear it as well – much like Natasha he’d not worried about the new job part (he’d be more worried if Bucky was continuing at Common Grounds, actually) but the moving part certainly didn’t sound like something he ought to be doing.

“I know you’re right.” He conceded either way, and both Steve and Natasha shared a small smile. 

“Well, now that you’ve agreed with what I already knew, I’m going back to work. I’d suggest you go home and rest. And take it steady walking up your stairs.” She added as an afterthought, and Bucky just nodded. 

“Yeah, I will do. An afternoon on the sofa – or the bed, I guess – for me.” He replied, glancing at the clock in the lobby as if checking that his shift would be over anyway. 

“I’ll drive you home. I have the car today.” Steve said decisively, very much not ready for allowing Bucky to take the subway. 

Bucky looked a bit surprised then. “I… ah. No, that’s alright.” He said, and he looked distinctly uncomfortable with the idea. Steve wondered for a moment if he didn’t like cars – though he’d mentioned he and Natasha using Uber and Lyft, so it couldn’t be that – and wondered what it was.

“No, really. It’s for me as much as you, I want to make sure you’re really alright.” He explained, trying to reassure the other man. He knew that Bucky didn’t like other people putting themselves out over him, so trying to convince him he wasn’t was probably a good call.

Bucky chewed his lower lip and shuffled a bit. “Look, my neighbourhood is a bit of a shithole. So is my building, actually. I don’t want to feel like I should ask you up and it’s… well. Nothing like your place.” He admitted, and Steve immediately felt even more protective, though he couldn’t admit that right now. Bucky was the sort of person who’d had enough shit and deserved nice things – he shouldn’t be living somewhere that he literally didn’t want people to see.

“No judgement, I promise. And I won’t even come up if you don’t want me to. I just want to make sure you’re back safely so you can get on with your relaxing.” He said, trying to keep his tone even and reassuring.

Bucky looked him over for a moment, before nodding. “Yeah, alright then. Thanks.” He said, and Steve just nodded. 

“It’s no problem.” He said, before leading them out of the Fertility First building, down the steps and around to the parking lot. 

The drive to Bucky’s place was mostly quiet aside Steve’s car radio playing classic rock from a playlist and Bucky occasionally giving directions. Of course, being a NYC native himself Steve had some idea of where to go, but he appreciated it all the same. Eventually, they turned into another street, which had buildings even a little more run down than the ones they had just passed.

“Okay, about a third of the way down.” Bucky said simply, and that was sort of what Steve hadn’t wanted to hear even if he’d expected it. Okay, so it might be nicer inside than it looked, but Bucky literally didn’t want him to see it because he was clearly a bit ashamed of it, so that probably wasn’t the case. “And this is me.” He said when they got there.

Steve couldn’t help but look at the building. It was tall, clearly a walk up – Steve couldn’t imagine from what Bucky had said that it even had an elevator, and if it did he couldn’t imagine it would be reliable – and it looked old and kind of tatty as if it had been some time since anyone had really cared about it. The door had navy blue paint on it which was peeling, and the buzzer entry system looked more like a relic that should be in a museum rather than something that was being actively used. It looked… well. Cheap and dingy. And Steve hadn’t exactly grown up with money, so he knew exactly that looked like. 

“So, uh, I know what I said about you not coming in, but my Ma brought us up with manners, and I still feel like I should offer.” Bucky said, his voice uncertain about the offer even as he made it.

Steve shook his head, although he was curious about seeing the inside of the place Bucky called home, he didn’t want to do it at the expense of making Bucky uncomfortable. “Thanks for the offer, Buck, but it’s okay.”

Bucky nodded, chewing his lip again – and Steve really did wish he’d stop doing that because it drew so much attention to his mouth. “It’s really okay.” He said quietly, giving Steve one more chance, and really, Steve wasn’t strong enough not to take it, but he wasn’t. 

“Yeah, alright.” He said, moving the car and getting it parked up. 

Bucky got out then, digging a set of keys out of his jeans pocket, struggling more than he might if his jeans weren’t looking pretty tight by this stage. Steve would bring up a shopping trip, but this wasn’t the moment for it. He stood behind him as Bucky jiggled the key in a way that was clearly well practised and got the door to open.

The smell of the inside of the building was, unfortunately, sort of what Steve had assumed of a building of its outside appearance. It smelled a bit musty, shut up, and the décor looked pretty much the same way. It had clearly been well done when it had been done, but that had also clearly been some years ago, more likely some _decades_ ago. Bucky immediately headed towards the stairs, and Steve followed as he started the trudge up them.

Of course, Steve hadn’t expected him to be on the ground floor – and he was sort of glad he wasn’t in a neighbourhood like this honestly – but he hadn’t expected to be walking up stairs upon stairs upon stairs. Eventually, they reached the fifth floor of the building, and yeah, that was where Bucky stopped.

“So, welcome to my humble abode. Emphasis on the humble, not so much the abode part.” He joked, getting his key in the lock and getting the door open to show them both inside.

What Steve had not appreciated, even when Bucky said the place was a studio, was how small it would actually be. The apartment had clearly been redecorated more recently than the communal areas, but Steve would wager not by much. Of course, being a studio everything was in one room which was long and thin, with a small kitchenette running along the left hand side wall. On the far side wall there was one window which had been left closed if only because a very loud, presumably antiquated AC unit was humming away somewhere. Bucky had a pretty beaten up sofa and coffee table in the middle of the room, and a twin bed shove into the corner which was neatly made with slightly faded sheets. There was a door on the right hand side of the room, presumably leading to the bathroom. 

It was… all pretty basic.

“It’s not a lot, but it’s mine.” He said quietly, almost sensing Steve’s thoughts, and Steve immediately felt a little bit guilty over what he had been thinking. “It was the only way I could afford to live on my own, and honestly, I had some weird roommates back along, and then there are the Alphas offering cheap rooms in exchange for… favours….” He said, wrinkling his nose. “So when I saw the price of this place it just…”

Steve put a hand on his hip, effectively silencing him, and noticing again that his jeans were tight there. “Buck, it’s okay, I get it.” He said quietly, and he was reminded again that he didn’t – not really – because he _couldn’t_ when he’d not had to live that way, but he could get wanting independence and not to have to rely on the whims of others. 

He looked around again, seeing what Bucky had tried to do. The couch had a comfy looking throw over it, and Bucky did have a TV on an old stand that had clearly been repainted. There were some frames on the walls with pictures, and he’d made an effort with movie posters and whatever else elsewhere, hiding what Steve could now tell had been a shoddy redecoration effort. The kitchenette was old, but it was immaculate, and Steve was willing to bet that if he visited the bathroom, it would be the same.

The other thing he then noticed was the smell. The apartment didn’t smell stale in the way that the rest of the building did, it smelled like pure _Bucky_ , and that was a bit difficult for Steve given how he felt about the smell and, if he was honest with himself, about the man himself. 

“Yeah, but I know it’s not much. Anyway, tea? Coffee? Juice? Water?” he offered, snapping Steve back to life a bit which was probably good.

“No, no, you sit yourself down. Tell me where stuff is, and I’ll get it.” Steve said immediately, and Bucky looked ready to argue, but Steve’s stubborn jaw set clearly won out and he carefully sat himself down, a hand automatically resting on his stomach. 

“Well, I gotta tell you, there isn’t much kitchen, you can probably find what you need. And just water for me, please.” He said, and Steve nodded, finding two glasses and filling them before coming back and sitting next to him. 

“So, listen.” He said once Bucky was occupied drinking from his glass. “You’re… pretty much starting to show.” 

Bucky looked at him hard for a moment, and Steve supposed that might have been a stupid comment – Bucky clearly knew that he was. “Yes, you can touch it if you want. The people I’m gonna let do that I can count on one hand, I can tell you that now.” He replied, looking over at Steve over the rim of his glass. “Clint isn’t on that list. No reason, just that it’ll annoy him.” He added.

Steve gave pause for a second. “Um, no, that… actually wasn’t what I was going to say. How about we get you some comfier pants? And shirts? I’ll cover it, obviously, but I don’t like the idea of you being uncomfortable.” He said, watching for a reaction.

Bucky sighed then, looking resigned. “I don’t like taking it from you, but I haven’t started working for Stark yet, so I’m going to have to. But we’re buying minimal amounts. And from places I choose.” Bucky replied, giving Steve a glance. 

“Sure thing, Buck.” Steve replied quietly, giving him a smile and feeling very warm at the idea of providing for ~~his~~ the Omega and barely resisting the urge to put his arm around Buck’s shoulders as he changed the subject to something else.

*****

Later that week, Bucky had one of his mandatory Fertility First counselling sessions. Everything was normal through it, Dr Cho mostly asking how he was doing and talking through things in a way that Bucky could recognize she was checking where his head was at. He answered them as he always did, actually feeling like he was probably in a better place mentally than he’d been in most of his other sessions.

“Well, that concludes everything today, Mr Barnes.” She said brightly, putting her Starkpad aside, as Bucky went through the motions of checking he still had everything on him that he came in with and getting ready to leave. “Except for one small thing.”

Bucky glanced up then, not having expected that. “Oh?” he half said and half asked.

“I know you’ve been in for an emergency check over this week, and the nurse present mentioned that you and Mr Rogers seemed…. Close.” She said, and Bucky flushed a little, remembering how he’d taken and held Steve’s hand for comfort when they were both worrying about whatever was going on with the baby.

“I… yeah, we’re good friends.” He said, not sure what else she wanted him to say.

Dr Cho appraised him, and nodded slowly. “I see. Well, I do just have an obligation to remind you that anything you say in these sessions is kept completely confidential, and that if you feel you’re being pressured into anything in any way, it’s important that you tell us. We can’t help with anything if we don’t know.” She said lightly, and it was then that Bucky realized what this was.

“Oh, oh – Dr Cho, no it’s nothing like that.” He said, hoping that his genuine shock and confusion response was convincing enough to help his case. He absolutely didn’t want anyone here thinking that Steve would do anything like pressure him into doing something he didn’t want – in fact, Steve had been nothing but a gentleman the whole way through.

She nodded. “Well, if you’re sure, we _are_ here if you need us. But if you feel uncomfortable talking here and you’d rather speak to someone else…” She said, pulling a leaflet from somewhere under her desk and sliding it across to him.

Bucky looked at it – Omegas in Crisis. “Really, Doctor, this is unnecessary-“ he started again before she interrupted him. 

“I hope that it is. Anyway, Mr Barnes, take it with you, just in case. Please could you go by the front desk and book in your next session.” She said, in a way that left no room for argument. 

Bucky halfway automatically took the leaflet and did as he was asked, booking the next appointment for a few weeks’ time, before the reality of what had just happened really hit him. They seemed to think Steve was coercing him or whatever the fuck into something that wasn’t appropriate or wasn’t what Bucky wanted – and that was complete fucking bullshit. Bucky had always been so wrapped up in dealing with the hand that Omegas were dealt in the world, he supposed he’d never really considered that being an Alpha might hold its own issues, albeit of a different kind. 

He and Steve would have to be more careful, and possibly less… tactile when they were here, at the very least.

As he walked towards the entrance to the subway, he unceremoniously ripped up the leaflet, putting it straight into a trash can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Steve is getting all protective, and the feels grow even more - sorry if I scared anyone with this one!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for all the ongoing support - you're all amazing and I'm glad you seem to be enjoying this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I'm getting towards the really juicy stuff now as I'm writing, and... well. I hope you'll all enjoy it when we get there <3


	17. Shopping, Sisters, Stark and Scans

Later that week, Bucky found himself waiting for Steve outside of one of the biggest outlet stores in the city that specialised in clothing for pregnant male Omegas. He was fidgeting, feeling like people were looking at him for where he was waiting, glancing at his stomach almost as if they were judging him. Bucky felt self conscious and he hated it. 

Thankfully, it didn’t take too long before he saw Steve’s blond head above the crowd, smiling over at him. 

“Hey, Buck.” He said in greeting. “I hope you haven’t been waiting too long?” he asked. 

“Hi.” He said with a smile, before shaking his head. “No, it’s all alright, it’s only been a few minutes.” He said, before pausing. “Full disclosure, I hate clothes shopping, so we need tactics. I suggest that we need to get in, get the absolute bare minimums and get out as soon as possible. When I’m grumpy, it’s nothing personal.” He said, laughing a bit. 

Steve looked amused, giving him a grin. “Okay, full disclosure, I’m pretty bad at shopping myself, so this will be like the blind leading the blind. Also, I’ve clearly never bought maternity clothes before, so this is new entirely. I tried asking Riley, but his only advice was to go for practicality and comfort. Not entirely sure how helpful that advice actually is.” He admitted.

Bucky sighed, shaking his head, though part of him felt a little warm at the fact that Steve had at least attempted to research before they went ahead. He appreciated the other man’s efforts and something about it endeared Steve to him a stupid amount. Ugh, he was so gone on this in a way he really shouldn’t be. “Nah, probably not helpful. Let’s just go and pick up a few useful bits that are the least horrendous. And ideally black.” He added.

Of course, what Bucky hadn’t accounted for was that this place would be entirely overwhelming. It wasn’t just clothes for pregnant Omegas, it was baby clothing, and stretchy comfortable shoes (could you gain pregnancy weight in your feet?) and other products aimed to make life a bit easier.

He glanced across at Steve, who looked similarly lost. It was then that they were accosted by a helpful store team member. 

“Hi guys, is this your first visit today? Is there anything I can help you with?” She asked with a smile that showed entirely too many teeth. 

“Er, yes?” Steve responded, clearly glancing to Bucky to see whether that was the right answer or not.

The sales assistant in front of them nodded. “Fantastic! And is this your first pregnancy?” She asked, directing her thousand kilowatt smile at Bucky now instead.

He nodded, feeling distinctly uncomfortable and overwhelmed with the attention. 

“Okay! So, what are we looking for today?” She asked, apparently unperturbed at Bucky’s non verbal reaction. Bucky wished she had been. She was probably more used to gushing excited parents-to-be than this. It felt distinctly awkward. 

“Just maternity clothes?” Steve tried, taking Bucky’s hand, and Bucky didn’t even react aside to give it a squeeze, thanking the other man and appreciating the emotional support with this. 

She nodded. “Okay, occasion wear or everyday essentials?” She asked.

“Essentials.” Bucky clarified, almost proud that he managed to get a word out to her quite honestly. She was so… terrifyingly sunny. 

“Okay!” She enthused, pointing them to an area to the left of the entrance. “Just head on down that way, aisles one to five should have everything you’re looking for. Have the best day, and give any of our store colleagues a call if you need anything at all!” She said, and Bucky wondered if she knew that what she had just said rhymed.

Bucky nodded, pulling Steve away with their linked hands but not letting go. “What the fuck?” he whispered.

*****

Steve chuckled a little at that and gave Bucky’s hand a small squeeze, glad he’d got the balls together to actually do this again. “I know. Enthusiasm.” He replied, laughing still. “I think you might be right, let’s get in here, get through aisles one to five, and then get ourselves out and to the safety of some sort of coffee place and/or somewhere we can get lunch for the three of us.” He agreed.

Bucky paused for a second then, glancing at Steve. “I wondered what you were on about when you said the three of us then.” He said, a small secret smile on his lips, and Steve noticed his hand had gravitated back to his lower stomach again, which… yeah. He wanted to see that every damn day.

“Hey, I’ve seen the evidence myself, there are definitely three. And that’s why you need new pants and shirts.” He replied, giving Bucky’s hand another squeeze, before they got on with the task in hand.

Thankfully, despite the fact that they probably still looked pretty lost, none of the rest of the store assistants were quite so terrifyingly enthusiastic. Steve found himself glancing around for things firstly in Bucky’s usual style, and secondly for things that he thought might suit him himself. 

Bucky looked entirely lost, aside for picking out a pair of black straight legged jeans with a large stretchy band to the top which he’d spent a few moments pulling to watch it stretch. 

“Those?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded. 

“Yeah, they’re pretty multipurpose as pants go. I’ll need this, a pair of black slacks, I’m fairly sure I can make my existing sweatpants work, and then some shirts – especially ones for work – with a bit more space.” He replied, and Steve nodded. 

“And a few extra bits for comfort?” he offered, and Bucky shook his head. 

“Nah, I don’t want to put you out. Though I suppose I’m going to have to try this stuff, I mean, just to make sure my regular size actually fits.” He said, sighing. Steve felt his pain, he wasn’t exactly one for trying on clothes too much, either.

From there, it wasn’t long until Bucky was inside of the changing rooms, and Steve was sitting on a stool outside of the curtained off cubicle. 

“You really don’t have to sit there like it’s a fashion show, you know.” Bucky’s voice came from inside.

“I know, and you don’t have to show me. But I’m here if you do want to, and besides, what else am I going to do?” Steve replied, though part of him hoped that Bucky would. He knew that maternity clothes were cut to accentuate and flatter a growing bump and if he was honest, he very much wanted to see that. 

“I don’t know, wander around and get hit on by any other unmated Omegas there might be?” Bucky called back, and Steve laughed.

“Yeah, Buck, not interested.” He said, rolling his eyes, and wasn’t that the problem? Steve was very aware that the only unmated Omega he was interested in right now was on the other side of that curtain.

There was the sound of more shuffling then, and then the curtain pulled back, showing Bucky in a plain black T shirt and the jeans. “Alright, I’m not going to lie to you, this is probably the comfiest thing I’ve worn in weeks.” He said, looking a little bit embarrassed by the admission, but turning to sort of model for Steve all the same, despite the fact that he’d said he wouldn’t.

Steve honestly couldn’t have looked anywhere else if he’d tried. Bucky looked… well. He looked pretty damn good in Steve’s estimation anyway, but with the jeans and the shirt cut to curve around the small bump he currently had... Well. Steve wanted to put his hands (and possibly his mouth) all over him. 

“You look great in them, too.” Steve managed, looking up to Bucky’s face then and being greeted with a cheeky little smile.

“Thanks, Stevie. Hey, I’ll go try the rest… and those couple ‘a things you picked out. You know, now I’m sure they won’t look completely stupid.” He said and Steve nodded. This was, apparently, a new and unusual form of torture for him that he hadn’t even foreseen. And it was worse, his brain helpfully supplied, when he realized that Bucky was probably mostly naked in there with that bump even more on show. Fucking brilliant, he thought, shifting himself.

Thankfully, Steve managed to hold it together and act like an adult who was capable of speaking with actual words until Bucky had tried the lot and was trying to whittle it down, given that he’d deemed everything aside a white shirt with a pinstripe pattern that Steve had picked to be suitable.

“Don’t.” Steve said almost immediately, taking the whole lot, and leading them both to the cash desk. Secretly, he couldn’t wait to see Bucky wearing this stuff, and he hoped he’d have the balls to use the bump-touching privileges he’d already been given because he absolutely, desperately wanted to.

*****

Bucky was both surprised and not that Steve seemed quite so keen on how he looked – he’d already been harbouring the suspicion that Steve enjoyed the way he looked now on some primal level, and that Steve liked being able to provide for Bucky even if he wasn’t his Omega. 

He’d honestly not been keen on letting Steve spend so much money, but what he was learning about the blond Alpha was that be was as stubborn as a mule and that sometimes, it was worth picking your damn battles. 

***** 

Bucky’s first week working for Stark Industries had been… well. He wouldn’t call it a fairy tale, but it kind of felt that way. It was literally his dream job, in a renowned company and he worked in a small research and design team in an office on the twelfth floor – not that it mattered because this place had multiple elevators that all worked. Snacking in the labs was allowed and practically encouraged (though Bucky wondered if his apparent membership to pregnant man club had anything to do with the fact that his desk drawer was constantly stocked with fresh snacks) and Bucky had found he fitted in pretty well all things considered. 

Tony had made an appearance twice so far, which made most of the office uncomfortable just for the fact that Tony Stark himself was in their space and taking an interest, and made Hank (who was the only Alpha among their small team as well as the lead for the project) grumble because he disrupted the place entirely, changed plans on a whim and also because he and Bucky between them made the R&D robotics office feel more like a day spa with how relaxing it was due to their scent. In himself, Tony Stark was hard work and talked way too fast and way too much, but something in Bucky told him the guy had a good heart, and Bucky loved the project, which mainly dealt with building robotic devices for people with disabilities both in terms of robotic prosthetics, and help at home aids to make tasks easier. It felt good to be doing something good – though Bucky had always argued that providing people with their morning caffeine fix was a good deed in itself. 

Either way, between that and his Friday afternoon off being taken up by yet more clothes shopping, but this time in maternity stores with Steve, by the time he’d got home on Friday night, he’d been tired enough to make himself a perfunctory sandwich, and crawl right into bed, watching some show or another on TV until he drifted off to sleep. 

On the Saturday morning, he’d have loved a lie in, but for one thing, his morning sickness seemed to be making an unwelcome return today and he spent the first however long on his knees in the bathroom – and not in the good way – and for another he had to then meet Becca and the two other friends she’d roped in to help her get moved, though Bucky could admit that it seemed a bit like overkill as Natasha had said it would be when it was really only her personal effects. 

Bucky rather figured he’d made somewhat of a mistake pretty much immediately, if only because Becca’s two friends had immediately started cooing over his slight bump. If the fact that the best part of his morning had been putting on his maternity pants and discovering how incredibly comfortable they were to wear wasn’t enough of a hint, this just proved that he was definitely _looking_ pregnant now, in the way that Tony already did. 

The apartment that Becca would be living in was a room share to keep her bills down – and Bucky could understand that, especially when one of the current roommates was a friend of hers to start with. Besides that, Bucky knew what break ups were like, and being around other people more often than not should mean that Becca wouldn’t end up feeling too alone. 

“Well, I think you’re just about sorted.” Bucky said once they had Becca in and all of her stuff packed away. It was mid-afternoon by now, and they’d stopped once for a quick lunch but that was it. Her friends had both dropped out, one to go to work and one who had family commitments, and then it had just been Becca and Bucky to do the last. 

Becca nodded, sitting on the edge of her newly made bed. “Thanks for everything today, Bucky.” She said gently, looking at him. Something about the way she sounded and what she said made Bucky pause, and he walked back over to her and sat next to her.

“It’s okay, I’m your big brother. Everything okay, Becs?” he asked lightly, wrapping an arm around her right before she burst into tears. “Hey now, hey, I’m hormonal, don’t cry on me too much or I’ll cry too.” He said and he was only half joking, pulling her into him more.

“I just hope I haven’t made a massive mistake, Buck. I mean, I was with him a long time, you know?” She asked, and he nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I know, but can you honestly tell me you wouldn’t be looking over your shoulder the whole time to see if he was cheating? Would you have been happy?” he asked lightly, and she shook her head.

“No, but it hurts. He hurt me.” She said, still sniffling into his shoulder, and honestly Bucky wished that his calming omega scent had any use here honestly. 

“I know. And I want to punch his teeth in.” Bucky replied quite honestly, and he did too. And he hadn’t been lying when he’d said he’d do it without boxing gloves because it’d hurt more. 

Becca did manage a syrupy laugh at that, and that was good, Bucky thought. “Yeah, but with junior here you can’t get in any fights.” She pointed out.

“I can’t. Not for about four and a half months.” He replied lightly, laughing a bit. “I couldn’t do it to Steve, you know? He’s… a bit of a worrier.”

She sighed. “I think I do. Shit Buck, he’s gorgeous. You’ve noticed, haven’t you?” She asked, and Bucky nodded, wondering where this was actually going. “And he seems nice, and… Yeah, I think I need to meet him properly when I’m not blind sighted over breakfast.” She said, and Bucky laughed.

“Yeah, he is good looking. And nice. And I’m sure he’ll be alright with that.” He said, and actually he was. “But don’t get too attached, once Junior is out, that’s it. Steve gets him or her, and we both move on.” He said pragmatically, and then Becca cried a little more, Bucky holder her, and he wasn’t sure if it was for him or her.

When she was finally done, she ran a hand up and down his back before laughing, clearly feeling the elasticated waistband of his pants. “Buck, what the fuck are these?” She asked, before laughing, albeit watery.

“Maternity pants.” He replied. “New investment, unfortunately, my own pants are a little bit tight and I hope I’ll need everything downstairs again one day, so cutting off circulation at the hips seems like a pretty bad idea.” He said with a grin.

“They’re… that’s a lot of elastic.” She said, running her hand over the high waistband of them. 

“I know. And they are genuinely the comfiest thing I’ve ever worn, and I count sweat pants into that.” He said, laughing a bit. “So no judgement.”

“Oh, I can definitely judge you, and I definitely will. However, the girls here want to do a welcome dinner for me tonight, so I should probably shower. And you should probably go and rest or whatever it is pregnant people do. Thanks again for everything today, Buck. I owe you one.” She replied with a small chuckle. 

“You don’t owe me anything, I’m doing what any brother should do. Anyway, you go make yourself pretty and have a good night. I’m only a phone call away if you need anything at all.” He told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and giving her a final squeeze before hauling himself back onto his feet and leaving her to really settle in. 

*****

In the couple of weeks following, _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ was absolutely right, the baby did go on a growth spurt. Bucky went from wearing his maternity pants for comfort reasons to it being out of necessity. What had started as a slight curve to his stomach was now definitely bump shaped, and Steve fucking loved it, he could tell. The last few times Bucky had seen him, he’d hardly been able to keep his eyes off of it, and something in the way he looked at him made Bucky hot all over. He felt… weirdly _wanted_ , even if he knew it was probably just due to his own hormones. He _had_ been pretty horny lately in fairness. 

He was quietly working on a CAD diagram of what they were trying to build as a prototype when Tony Stark walked in. “Barnes, I need you.” He said immediately and Bucky could see Hank rolling his eyes across the workshop.

“Hi Tony, how can I help?” Bucky asked, not quite glancing up. 

“Come to my offices. Now, Barnes, it’s urgent.” He said simply, and Bucky looked up. Tony was stood there in what was clearly several hundred dollars worth of maternity suit, a hand rested on his lower stomach. How there hadn’t been a single article about Tony Stark’s pregnancy yet, Bucky had no idea. He wasn’t even really hiding it.

Bucky sighed, finishing what he was doing before moving. “Hey, Hank, I’ll be back soon.” He said, and Hank grunted and nodded, clearly knowing that denying Tony Stark’s needs or wishes wasn’t actually an option.

Bucky stood himself up, smoothing his clothing down, and followed Tony to the elevators, and then to his office. Bucky had been here once before, but the place was plush, with a full set of couches, and a modern desk set in front of a floor to ceiling window with a panoramic view over New York city. 

Tony sat himself down on a couch, and so Bucky did the same. “What’s up?” he asked, actually a little concerned.

“Oh, nothing, I just got bored and figured it was probably time for a catch up with my Pregnant Man Club buddy. How are things with you? It must be your twenty week point soon, right? Halfway!” he said, and Bucky could have sighed. Tony had seriously interrupted a productive work day for this? Of course he bloody well had. 

“Yeah, I’m twenty weeks now. Scan is Friday afternoon.” He replied with a nod, and actually, even if he shouldn’t be because it wasn’t his baby (or wouldn’t be) he was kind of excited to see what was going on in there again. Every time they went and got the prints, Steve slipped him a scan photo later, and whilst he hadn’t wanted it to begin with Bucky appreciated them more than he could say, and might have spent a few evenings staring at them in wonder, because that little guy or girl was inside of him right now and alive and growing and wasn’t that fucking cool if not a bit freaky?

“You know they’re going to be able to tell you if it’s a boy or a girl, right? Well, they can if the baby is being helpful. You gonna find out?” he asked, opening a bag of potato chips he’d retrieved inexplicably from behind the couch and tearing it open, offering it to Bucky, who took a few, before showing three in his mouth at once. 

Bucky shrugged in response. “It’s Steve’s call really – you gotta remember, I’m just doing the growing bit for him.” He pointed out, and he’d thought about this, he really had, and realized that he had no right to influence any sort of decision. This was Steve’s kid, and Steve’s experience. If Bucky ever found himself in a committed enough relationship and actually decided he _did_ want kids (and fuck him, really, because actually he was realizing he might and didn’t _that_ go against everything he’d ever thought he’d known about himself?) he could make the call, but for now he couldn’t.

“Ah, yeah, sorry man. We found out. But we found out by accident. Let me tell you, my kid ain’t shy.” He said, laughing a bit, though Bucky rather thought that would be a given seeing as the kid’s parents were Tony and Pepper. “She’s a she, and yeah, she was right in position to show us she wasn’t a boy. Not that I knew what I was looking at exactly, they all kind of look weird until you know what you’re looking at, right?” He said, and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at that. Only Tony Stark could call his own kid weird looking, even inadvertently. 

“So, Tequila’s a little girl, huh? Congrats, man.” Bucky said, laughing a bit at that one. In a lot of ways, he didn’t want to know – he sort of needed that extra detachment because things were getting… well, a little complicated in his head.

“Thanks. But Pepper is still very much against the name Tequila. So now I’m campaigning for Daisy.” He replied, and Bucky looked at him suspiciously. There had to be some reason, after all, that he was going for a name so normal, albeit not one Bucky would have chosen himself.

“Daisy?” he asked, wondering if that would draw it out. “That’s… very conventional.”

Tony just grinned back at him, and yeah, there was some backstory to this. “It is, isn’t it? And I’m really hoping that’s what Pepper will think and give in because I’ve picked something non-conception-night-alcohol related. Then, when it’s all signed and sealed, I’ll go ahead and tell her it’s short for Oopsie Daisy. Which is exactly what this kid is.” He said, and Bucky stared at him for a moment, before bursting out laughing because honestly, what else could you even do when someone told you that they wanted to call their kid that?

“She is going to kill you.” He said, once he’d got it under control just a little.

“She’s actually threatened multiple times. Thankfully Jarvis has a protocol where he’ll call security immediately if she tries. Besides, it’s never gone beyond threatening. I feel pretty confident in my own safety.” He said with a shrug. 

“You really are something else, Tony.” Bucky said, shaking his head. Some days he was convinced that Pepper was some sort of saint for putting up with him. 

“I know. But in my defense, I deal with a load of her stuff, too. Let’s not forget all the art auctions, charity events and building openings. I gave up being CEO of Stark Industries because I didn’t want to do all that, but no, I still have to.” He sighed as if it were some giant hardship. “Next one involves your boy toy, actually – though I have to go to that one given it’s my cause. Omega support charity.” He explained, his tone almost conspiratorial. “We’re expecting a good turn out and some funds to be raised – I’ve tapped up some of my richest buddies to come along and with any luck they’ll all start competing with each other to prove who has the deepest pockets even though the answer is obviously me. Then to prove that point exactly, I’m personally matching funding, and Stark Industries will contribute.” He rambled on. 

Bucky simply nodded, not really having too much to add to it. Fancy events sounded… way out of his league.

“Anyway, I hope the fact this will be the first big event I go to whilst obviously pregnant won’t overshadow it too much – I hardly go shouting about the fact that I’m an Omega usually, though it’s not some big secret – and somehow we’ve managed to keep the whole thing quiet, though I think that’s mainly down to Pepp and the PR team. I mean, I guess it might go the other way and draw some attention to the event?” he said, toning it almost like a question. 

“I mean, it might? And I guess you being an Omega highlights the cause?” Bucky agreed, not really sure what else to do.

“Yeah, let’s go with that. I mean, the team’ll put a good spin on it, I know. It’ll be weird being at one of my own shindigs completely sober, though. Hey, you want to come along?” He asked.

“Um, not really.” Bucky admitted, thinking that it kind of sounded way out of his league, he’d have no idea how to act, and even the art wouldn’t save him because as he’d told Steve, he quite often liked things, but he couldn’t articulate why.

“Oh, come on. I’m getting you on the list. Besides that, you’ll keep Steve company. He’s been known to get weird and awkward at these things. And if you’re worried about not having anything to wear or whatever it is – and trust me, I know that one now I grow out of everything immediately – don’t worry. I’ll get something sorted and sent out to your place. I could use someone who gets the whole thing to hang out with.” He said, and Bucky tried to interrupt several times to no avail. Apparently Tony’s monologue abilities knew no bounds. “So now that’s sorted…” and he started rambling again.

Bucky sighed, and halfway wishes he was back downstairs with his computer actually doing some work. At least being down there wouldn’t lead to him attending some Tony-Stark-related charity event. 

*****

At his next counselling appointment, Bucky had felt apprehensive about going in. He didn’t want to be questioned again about the situation between him and Steve, or for there to be aspersions made because really, nothing was wrong. 

“So at your next appointment, do you know if you’ll be finding out the gender?” She asked, and Bucky almost sighed and rolled his eyes because apparently _everyone_ was intent on talking to him about that. It wasn’t Dr Cho’s fault, not really, Bucky was just especially cranky today. 

He shook his head. “No, that’s down to Steve. It should be his choice.” He said carefully, before sighing. “If I were being selfish, I’d rather not. That makes it seem a bit too real.” He admitted, in case the bump under his shirt wasn’t enough realness for him. “Like, it makes it a person even more than feeling it move does somehow.”

She nodded, giving him a small encouraging smile and made a couple of notes on her pad. “Alright, do you think you know why that is?”

“Because it’ll be a he or a she, not an it, or whatever the term is meant to be.” Bucky explained, knowing deep down that actually, whilst these sessions were mandated, he should probably try to get some use out of them. “It’s less detached.” 

She nodded again. “We actually find that a lot of surrogates feel a little like that. Especially the ones who have donated their own eggs.” She said lightly, and Bucky hoped that she wasn’t making this up to make him feel better – but then, why would she? Surely there was no benefit to that, other than it might make him feel comfortable enough to talk, he supposed. “Have you spoken to Steve about it?”

Bucky shook his head. “No, because at the end of the day, it doesn’t really matter what I want. And the thing is, I know that if I did say that I had any preference, Steve would take it into consideration and that’s not fair because this should be his experience. It’s his kid.” Bucky said, sighing out again, surprising himself with how open he was actually being. Perhaps he should come to these sessions feeling grumpy more often. 

Dr Cho raised an eyebrow and looked him over coolly and with that clinical caring expression. Bucky felt himself get increasingly irked as she continued writing on that damn pad. 

“Actually, I’ve got something I need to say. Last time it was implied that perhaps Steve was pressuring me, and it feels like that’s where this might be going. That’s not it. Steve couldn’t be more of a gentleman with any of this, and he’s never been anything other than perhaps a bit too kind to me. We really are good friends, and I just want to do this right. For Steve. And to give this little one a decent chance with a good start. That’s it. That is all that’s going on.” He said, crossing his arms in front of him before realizing what he’d just done. ‘Shit, I’m so sorry, I’m just kind of…”

Dr Cho waved a hand in a motion that suggested his outburst didn’t actually matter, though Bucky still felt bad, the blush on his cheeks actually showing how mortified he was. 

“Mr Barnes, we get a lot of outbursts. What you’re doing affects every aspect of your being. You can physically see and feel the changes, and there are a lot of different hormones and emotions going through your system right now. This is normal, especially when we’re discussing emotive subjects.” She said simply. “But I appreciate the sentiment, and I apologize if I’ve caused any offense. That said, we really do need to safeguard you guys and make sure that nothing is going on you’re not comfortable with. We afford clients a lot of freedom in how their relationships with each other are, and it’s important that any privileges aren’t getting abused.” She explained, a small smile on her lips.

Bucky nodded, not really trusting himself to open his mouth again. 

“I don’t think that’s the case here from the strength of your reaction or the fact that you’ve brought it up again of your own volition. I’m glad you clearly feel this is a safe enough space to do so, though.” She said lightly. “Now, just to check, would you feel safe enough bringing this up with Steve if it becomes something you find entirely objectionable?” She asked, and Bucky nodded.

“Yeah, I think I would. And I trust him to listen.” He said, knowing deep down that he absolutely did. 

“Then that is a very good start. I’m happy to go through some communication methods in case you need them?” She offered, and Bucky shook his head. 

“No, I think I’m good.” He said, and he really did think he was.

“Then let’s discuss some other things, huh?” She asked, and he nodded. 

*****

Steve really couldn’t stop looking at Bucky. The bump… weirdly suited him, and Steve never thought he’d be such a typical Alpha and have a thing for it, but he absolutely did. Bucky was currently sitting in Steve’s place across from him (which had become a part of their new normal), casually trying to balance a coaster on top of it, though it wasn’t quite big enough yet. Steve couldn’t wait until it was. He also loved the way that his place always seemed to have an undertone of Bucky’s scent now given he was here so much.

Steve watched as he moved, committing this image to memory with the intention of (somewhat guiltily) sketching it later. It wouldn’t be the first drawing he’d done of the man, either. In fact, he practically had a sketchbook dedicated to it at this stage, but in his defence, Bucky was gorgeous anyway, but now he was glowing. His eyes were bright, his skin was great, and his hair was glossy. Pregnancy really suited him, and Steve fucking loved that, too.

“So, big day tomorrow.” Bucky said, glancing up from his balancing act. “We get to see what’s going on in there again, and they might be able to tell us what it is.” He said, and Steve nodded.

“Do you want to know?” he asked Bucky, and he shrugged.

“It’s more whether you want to know.” He pointed out, and Steve supposed that technically it was, though in his head it sort of wasn’t… and he knew that was dangerous, but Steve had been skirting dangerous for some time now.

“I mean, I guess? It doesn’t really matter to me – and honestly all that’ll happen is I’ll start buying clothes and never stop or something.” He admitted, and Bucky laughed a bit then.

“So spoiled already. I bet you’ve got a nursery all decked out, haven’t you?” He asked, gently teasing, though he wasn’t exactly wrong.

“I’ve started to make some preparations, yeah. Come on, Buck, you’re halfway through. It’d be a bit weird if I hadn’t.” he pointed out with a small smile. “I mean, it’s mostly that I’ve repainted one of the spare rooms here, and done a mural for the wall, but it’s a start.” He said with a shrug. He might also have ordered some furniture to be delivered, but that was his business. 

Bucky gave him a small smile. “It’s okay, you know. It’s nice that you are, not that I ever had any doubts.” He said, and Steve felt that primal pleasure of an Omega knowing he could provide. “Anyway, that was what I was going to say to you – I’ve been reading about pregnancy yoga, and apparently it probably would be good for me. I’ve got two class options, one I go by myself, one I can take a partner. And whilst Nat likes yoga, she’s told me categorically she’s not going to pregnancy yoga with me. I’m cool going to the one by myself, but I thought you might like the option to go with? It’s the same people who run the Lamaze classes, and I know you’d mentioned those.” He said, a little unsure clearly, but Steve’s heart swelled with the thought that Bucky clearly trusted him enough. 

“I do. Like the option, I mean. And sure, I’d like to.” He said, wondering a little about what he’d actually signed up for here – Steve was no stranger to the gym, but he’d never tried anything like yoga.

“Cool, it’s Tuesday nights at the community centre. I’ll text you details once I’ve signed up.” He said, and Steve nodded.

“Thanks, Buck.” He said, going to speak about something else when Bucky’s hand moved quickly to the side of his bump. “Pains again?” He asked, and Bucky shook his head. 

“No, it’s something else. It feels like fluttering, I guess? It’s happened a couple times over the last few days.” He said, before looking over at Steve. “I… it’s about time I started feeling the baby move, isn’t it?”

Steve felt his stomach plummet, excitement overtaking him as his face split into a wide grin. “You think you can…?”

Bucky grinned, clearly excited himself and nodded. “I think I can.” He said, pressing his hand against the bump again. “Nothing on the outside yet – sorry, but yeah, I do think so. You wanna try anyway?” He asked and Steve was not going to turn down any sort of offer like that.

He nodded, standing up and going to the couch Bucky was sitting on, gently moving. “You’ll have to show me where.” He said, and the other man took his hand, gently nudging his shirt up and exposing the bump and placing Steve’s hand on it. Steve wasn’t surprised that he couldn’t feel anything yet, but he was surprised at how Bucky put his hand on top of Steve’s pressing it in harder than Steve was willing to do himself. The bump was warm, smooth and solid, and clearly this wasn’t hurting him at all.

“This is still lighter than they press with the wand at the scans.” He said lightly, as if he knew what Steve was worrying about. “Anyway, he or she is moving now I think, right about there. I can feel it, if what I’m feeling is what I think it is.” He said, the awe in his voice palpable and his eyes getting a slightly glassy far away look. 

“I can’t feel it, but that’s incredible, Buck.” He said lightly, his own voice a little rough with emotion, partly due to seeing that in Bucky. 

“Yeah, it really is.” Bucky replied, and Steve looked up to his face, neither of them moving their hands. It was then that Steve realized how close Bucky actually was, and that their faces were right in front of each other.

For a second he was frozen, looking into Bucky’s eyes, then he glanced at his lips – it was so close, and right now Steve really _could_ kiss him. Bucky tilted his head, just a little and they both inched slightly closer, a hair’s breadth away. And then, seemingly realizing, they both pulled back, the moment broken.

Steve still didn’t move his hands, but they both leaned back a little, still not looking away. It had been close. And Steve still wanted him. “I… sorry, Buck. Caught in the emotion a little there.” He said gently, though the fact that his heart was still beating faster suggested it was a little more than that. 

“It’s okay.” He said lightly with a small, almost imperceptible nod. “Me too.” He said softly, breathing out. 

Despite the fact that he knew logically that they couldn’t let anything happen, Steve couldn’t help but feel like he’d missed an opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, so I'll fully admit a lot of this is gratuitous fluff. It is. I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Anyway... more tensions are rising, both for Bucky and Steve, they're just way too emotionally constipated to see it in the other, apparently. I mean, I'm sure they'll get there... eventually.
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone for sticking with me and the slowest burn in the world - your support is so, so appreciated and I get so excited for all of it. I cannot wait to share more of the story with you all <3


	18. Twenty Weeks and Counting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, before we go on in here this one has some warnings for hurt/comfort throughout the whole thing - sorry! 
> 
> Either way, if that's likely to trigger you, please don't read, and I'll put a little chapter note at the end with a bullet point run down because this is still sort of needed in the progression of things as I have it thus far!

It didn’t matter how many times they did this, Steve would never get used to seeing that image on the screen. Nat was sat in the room tapping on her phone which she often did now when they had appointments – it was almost like her guard was down and she wasn’t watching over Bucky like a hawk in the way she had at the beginning. Bucky was on the examination table, and he had his pants undone as he always did, and his shirt up. The bump was still… yeah, alright, Steve definitely thought the bump was gorgeous. 

And there it was, the image on the screen.

“So I’ll take a couple of measurements today, just to make sure little one is growing right.” Dr Banner was saying, and Steve nodded as did Bucky.

“I’ve started to feel movements.” Bucky told him, sounding almost proud, and Dr Banner smiled.

“That’s a good sign. Of course, it’ll be a little while before Dad can feel them from the outside.” He said, giving Steve an almost apologetic smile.

“We know, we tried.” Bucky said with a bit of a laugh. 

Dr Banner chuckled then, continuing to carefully move the wand before he spoke. “Trust me, pretty much everyone does try.” He said, moving it again and checking what he’d just done. “Anyway. This is all looking fine to me, and look - that’s baby’s face.” He said, and Steve was definitely looking. It was amazing how much the baby had grown and changed, and more amazing still that he or she now looked like a real little person. “Now, everything’s looking nice and normal, nothing I can see is giving me any cause for concern. And baby’s in a position where we should be able to see whether it’s male or female. Would you like to know?” he asked.

Steve had been thinking about this, since they’d spoken, and he realized that yeah, he did want to know. “Yeah, I think so. If that’s alright with Buck.” He added, glancing at him, and Bucky nodded, giving Steve a small smile.

“Well then.” Dr Banner said, moving the wand around again. “Okay, I have to tell you it’s not a hundred percent, but I’d bet my last dollar that you’ve got a baby boy in there. Congratulations.” He said, and Steve took a shaky breath. 

A boy. Bucky was having his son. He felt a rush of love then, knowing that he was a boy somehow personifying the kid more in Steve’s mind. The thing was, the rush of love wasn’t just for the baby, but for Bucky too – his face looking over at Steve in a mixture of shock and awe. 

“Shit, Steve.” Bucky said lightly, and it was then that Natasha looked up, glancing between them before paying more attention to Bucky.

“I know.” He said quietly, and before he could really stop himself he was up and next to Bucky, both of them looking at the machine a little more as Dr Banner took the customary images together now. “Look at him.”

“I am. Oh my god.” Bucky said quietly, his breath just a little wobbly, his eyes glassy and tearful all of a sudden. “You’re having a son.” 

“I am. Thank you so much, Buck.” He said quietly, and he meant that from the bottom of his heart. Nothing would repay Bucky for what he was doing for Steve now. Dr Banner had clearly sensed the change of mood between them, and was pulling away then, handing Bucky some paper towels for the clean up and slipping out of the room. Bucky cleaned the gel up in a perfunctory way before he sat himself up, doing his pants back up, as Natasha came over too. There was a smell of melancholy in the air, and of distressed omega. Steve hated it, the smell souring his stomach and making him worry, his own scent probably showing his concern, and that was about the point where Bucky crumpled in on himself. 

Natasha took one look at Bucky, and then looked over at Steve. “James will be coming home with me tonight.” She said in a tone that left no room for argument and Steve nodded, glad once again that Bucky had someone like her. Natasha could clearly smell the scent exactly as Steve could, it was just that on some level, Steve was the cause. 

She was still watching him, though. “I know what you want to do. Do it. If you don’t, I will.” She said lightly, and Steve nodded again, aware that on some level he was being given permission and wondering why given the situation. If he were the support Alpha, he wasn’t sure that he’d taken kindly to another Alpha doing that. But then, he _did_ want to do it, and he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Instead of hesitating any more he leaned in, wrapping his arms around Bucky, who made a small noise so forlorn it made Steve hurt and hugged him right back, burying his face in Steve’s neck and Steve was so acutely aware in that moment of where his breath was falling near his scent glands which immediately felt so sensitive with even the slight stimulation. 

“Hey, hey, you’re alright.” He said lightly, though he wasn’t sure that he himself was as he ran a hand up and down Bucky’s back, gently breathing in Bucky’s scent himself, which was that lovely calm Bucky smell with the addition of anxiety and sadness, and Steve could completely understand why. This had to be a lot. “You’re alright.” He repeated, realizing he could literally do this all day if it was what Bucky needed. Fuck, he _wanted_ to do this all day regardless.

“Sorry, it’s just… a lot. It’s a lot. I don’t feel very alright right now – it’s a boy, Steve, a baby boy.” He said, and his voice sounded fucking wrecked, and Steve hated being the cause of that. Fuck.

“It’s a lot, I know, and there is – and you’re doing the most amazing thing.” He said gently, and he could see that. “I want you to know that I am more grateful for what you’re doing than you’ll ever know.” He said softly, and Bucky nodded, still holding onto Steve like he was his only anchor.

“I don’t think I could do this if it wasn’t with someone like you.” He admitted, and Steve felt a little bit of warmth and pride in the trust he was being afforded with that. 

“I’ll do everything.” He said softly, still running his hand up and down Bucky’s back, feeling some of the tension bleed from him. “I already love him so much.”

“I know you will. And I know you do.” He said lightly, and Steve knew that Bucky was breathing in his scent and must know that everything he was saying was sincere just from that. 

“Good. Because I care about you, and I don’t want…” he didn’t finish his thought there, because Bucky gently began to pull back, mainly because the door had opened. 

“Thanks, Steve.” He said lightly though he still very much sounded very off centre and wobbly. 

“I should be the one thanking you.” Steve pointed out, finding that not having the omega in his arms any more was a hell of a wrench. It wasn’t just that he _could_ have done that all day, he _really_ wanted to. 

Really, Steve was so much more fucked than he’d realized. Of course the one person since Peggy he could get close enough with to have feelings for was his surrogate, who he absolutely couldn’t have. Fucking great.

*****

Later that evening, Steve felt incredibly debased. He’d left Bucky with Natasha, letting her know to call him if they needed anything at all though he didn’t think she actually would, and he’d headed home. He’d thought for a few minutes about heading for Sam’s, but what he needed more than his friends right now was a bit of quiet, and some time to unpack his thoughts on this afternoon.

He was feeling such a mixture of emotions, it was difficult to know which to focus on. Part of him was elated, his baby – his _son_ \- was doing fine, and physically, Bucky was coping well to. But then there was how Bucky had been this afternoon emotionally, and that emotion and pain he’d clearly felt - Steve hated it and also felt entirely guilty. It was just hitting him how difficult this had to be for the Omega, especially now things were beginning to feel more real, and he wished there was something he could do to make this better. 

And then there was the fact that Steve felt things for Bucky he’d not felt for anyone since Peggy, which was a whole different kettle of fish. 

He glanced over at a picture of her that was still on the sideboard and sighed. “What would you do?” he said lightly, before smiling softly, knowing exactly what she’d say. “If I think he’s worth fighting for, he probably is, huh? And that I shouldn’t let an unconventional situation be an issue.” He murmured. It had been a while since he’d actually spoke to Peggy – at the beginning he’d talked to her a lot as if she was still there. There was something reassuring about it, even now. In his mind, Steve could almost hear her voice when he did this, and it was grounding. 

“Compromise where you can. Where you can’t, don’t. Even if everyone is telling you something that wrong is something right.” He murmured then, remembering part of something Peggy had once said that had always resonated. “Or in this case, I guess it’s more something right is something wrong.” He said after a beat, because in this case something between himself and Bucky could be right, it was just wrong for some people because of their current situation. “Right. Thanks again, Peg. For what it’s worth, I think you would have liked him. Now I just need to convince him that I do and it’s not just about the baby, and hope he feels the same.” He said softly, before pulling himself up. 

He puttered for a while, cooking himself some dinner in the kitchen, getting himself a coffee, and then trying to read. Still he was worried for Bucky. Today had really hit the guy. 

Eventually, Steve had got himself tired enough to sleep, and just as he was getting ready his phone vibrated and lit up with a message. Steve raised an eyebrow, a little surprised to see that it had come from Natasha. 

_[Steve, I hope that me messaging you isn’t too weird. I just wanted to let you know that James is alright, he just got a little overwhelmed. I also wanted to thank you for the way that you handled it today, but I wouldn’t have let you if I didn’t think you would do it right. Don’t let me down.]_

Steve smiled just a little despite being a touch mystified before going to reply.

**_[Hi Natasha, thanks for this, I actually really appreciate it. It’s not weird, and I’m glad you’ve let me know. I’ve been worrying about him. I did what felt right – but again, let me know if there’s more I can do.]_ **

He responded, thinking that was probably enough.

_[Just don’t give up on him. I hope you know what I mean.]_

She responded, and Steve was quite sure that he didn’t – he couldn’t give up on Bucky anyway, the man was carrying his son – but it was good to know that at least he was alright, and that for some reason Natasha trusted him a bit too.

*****

Bucky was sat, wrapped in a large chunky knitted blanket that definitely looked like something Natasha wouldn’t own on Natasha’s couch. It was soft, grey and heavy – and it felt a little bit ridiculous given it was the middle of the fucking summer, but Nat had the AC on, and the weight was reassuring. 

Despite the stillness now in his body, Bucky’s mind was still whirling. He’d… really not expected to react like that. Of course, he’d halfway expected and therefore halfway mentally prepared for (or so he thought) the prospect of knowing whether the baby was a boy or a girl, but the actual reality of knowing that it was a baby boy in there kicking and moving around and that this was the most he’d ever know of him was… actually devastating. 

Though children never having been something Bucky had considered or wanted, he’d assumed this would be very much a non-entity and that he’d not really feel anything at all towards it. But it wasn’t like that at all. Bucky was growing this damn kid (his kid, his brain supplied helpfully) and a part of him cared about it. 

It was then that Natasha came over with a cup of tea for him, putting it down. “It’s decaffeinated and full of sugar, so much I’m surprised it’s not just syrup in that mug. I’m sure you’ll love it.” She told him, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch to the part he occupied. 

“Thanks Nat.” he said quietly, glancing across at her, and knowing she’d probably want him to talk. “I’m sorry.” He said lightly.

“For the way you reacted back there, for the fact you’re now taking up space in my apartment or because deep down you’ve realized finally that I’m right, and no matter how good a guy Steven Grant Rogers is, you’ve still signed up to give away your own child and that really hurts?” She asked, looking at him coolly, and Bucky winced at her words, though a part of him had expected this and actually appreciated the fact that she wasn’t being too gentle. He really had brought this on himself, after all.

“All of the above?” he asked, sighing. “I just… I’ve never wanted kids. Hell, I still shouldn’t be allowed kids. I’ve got no idea what I’d be doing with them, it’d suck for both of us and just… yeah. But…” He paused then. “And I’m not even going to ask you why or how you know his full name.” 

“Until now it’s been a nebulous concept.” Nat filled in, clearly seeing that Bucky’s brain still wasn’t exactly firing on all four cylinders. “And of course I know his full name. Were you ever in any doubt that it’s the sort of thing I’d find out?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, and even feeling him move was less… real when it was just a thing growing inside of me and not a him. He has a _face_ , Nat, and he moved and he’s shaped like a human – and we already know he probably doesn’t like peanut butter.” He said, sighing. “It’s just… _more_ than I thought it’d be.” He tried to explain, shaking his head as he was well aware he sounded very lost right now and hating himself for it. 

She sighed then. “This was what I was trying to tell you at the beginning. I was worried you’d get in too far before you realized that you couldn’t stay as detached from this as you thought you could.” 

“Yeah, and you were right, I know.” He said, glancing at her a little forlornly, deciding that just for this evening he could feel sorry for himself. He’d have to pick himself up and sort himself out soon enough, as Nat had pointed out, he was already in far too deep (and far too pregnant) to go backing out now. There was only one way.

Nat nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “I was. But not completely, because I thought this would be all about the baby.” She said, fixing her gaze on him again. “And I don’t think it is, is it?”

Bucky sighed then, deflating in a similar way to the way he had in the clinic. “Not entirely. Fuck, Nat, he’s become… a friend. And it sucks I’ll be losing both at the same time, you know?” he asked lightly, feeling his voice going gravelly and rough again.

“Oh, James.” Nat said, settling in next to him more. “I don’t think anything I say is going to make this any better for you. You just need to work through this and try and stay as sane as you can.” She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Bucky sighed, letting his head lean against hers. “You wanna watch those horrible chick flicks you pretend not to like?” he asked her.

“You mean the ones _you_ pretend not to like.” She replied, picking up the remote control anyway.

“Yeah, those ones. Thanks for everything, Nat.” he said quietly. 

She moved, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “It’s what friends are for.” She replied. “And also your counselling sessions.” She added, and he nodded, sighing. 

*****

The next day, Bucky had got up late, enjoying a decent hot shower with actual water pressure that his shitty shower could only dream of, and if he stole some of Nat’s fancy shampoo and conditioner… well. That was his business. Or at least, it was until she got too close and could smell it. Either way, given how soft and clean his hair felt, it was a risk Bucky was willing to take. 

When he came out, he found Clint sitting with Nat, enjoying a coffee. “Hey Mama Bear. Stomach okay today for whatever my good lady is whipping up?” He asked.

Bucky sighed. “Please stop calling me that.” He said, though even his tone suggested that he was rather resigned to it and he _was_ , because really, he was 20 weeks in and it had stuck this far. “And yes, I’m fine, thankfully my days of chucking my guts up every morning without fail are mostly behind me.” He replied, getting himself a glass of water and sitting himself down. 

“Always a positive. Glad you’re feeling better.” Clint said, before freezing. “I… uh, you’re feeling better, right?” he asked and Bucky gave him a smile.

“Better than yesterday, thanks.” He said, knowing Nat would have told Clint what had gone down, and not finding it within himself to really care. At the end of the day, they were a bit of a messed up unit but he, Clint and Nat were family. He was lucky to have a couple happy to let him so thoroughly third wheel them at every opportunity.

Clint nodded. “Good, man, it’s rough what you’re going through. Well, I imagine it is, I know I’ll never know.” He said, looking a touch guilty. 

“Be glad. Be very glad. I’m not sure my appetite for peanut butter will ever recover. Also, we’re heading towards days where being able to see my own feet will shortly become a memory.” He said, wiggling them in his socks as if to illustrate his point.

“It’s not seeing my feet I’d be worried about…” Clint replied, giving Bucky a pointed look.

“No, I’ll be sorry to see the last of my cock for a while, too. Thankfully, I’ve been assured I’ll still be able to reach it.” He replied cheerfully, before sipping at his drink. 

Natasha appeared then with plates of scrambled eggs and toast, putting one down in front of each of them. “I feel like I’ve discussed with both of you my rules about not discussing your genitalia at my breakfast bar.”

Clint looked guilty whereas Bucky didn’t even bother. “Yeah, sorry Nat.” he said, leaning for a kiss, which he got, before digging straight into his breakfast.

“Sorry Nat, and thanks.” Bucky nodded, giving her a grateful grin, before starting his own. 

She walked back into the kitchenette, before coming back and sitting down herself. “So you need to call Steve today, right?” She asked, and Bucky sighed. He knew. 

***** 

Steve had finished the pieces for the Stark Industries opening event and auction and had packed them up and shipped them over to the building earlier that day. Mostly, he’d been trying to keep himself busy and reminding himself that right now, Bucky probably needed time and space and he should respect that and let the man contact him whenever he was ready, and not the other way round. 

Right now, he was sitting out on his back porch sketching, mainly coming up with conceptual ideas for Tony and Pepper’s nursery when he came to do it. Bucky had mentioned that they were having a little girl, and whilst Steve was letting that be an influence, he wasn’t just going straight for stereotypical and pink and princesses and whatever – not that there was anything wrong with that. The other thing was that he wanted to do something different to what he’d done in his own nursery.

The room he’d picked out as a nursery was next door to his own bedroom, which he’d mainly done for proximity when he was needed. He’d started with a small mural – meaning that what he’d told Bucky wasn’t untrue – just a couple of jungle animals, but it had slowly evolved into a whole theme. Steve had sort of accepted it by this point, and was deliberately keeping any furniture neutral so that it wasn’t far too much. Either way… he was proud of it and pleased with it. 

For Tony and Pepper, he’d drawn something involving robots, before wondering if that was too much, gone for a galaxy theme as a secondary idea and was currently doodling something involving sea life, when his phone finally buzzed. And then kept buzzing. It was a phone call rather than a text.

Steve put his sketchbook down on his lap and picked the phone up, seeing the name on the screen (and the accompanying picture – still just the bump, though an updated one Bucky had more recently sent him now it was more pronounced) he felt his stomach clench a little, though he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Bucky, hi.” He said, breathing out as he swiped to answer the call.

“Hi Steve.” The answer came, and Steve was a little surprised to hear that Bucky sounded kind of awkward. Even with what had happened yesterday, Steve had rather thought they’d gone beyond that stage of things. 

“How are you doing?” He asked, not really entirely sure what else to say at this point.

Bucky paused, before his voice came down the line again. “I’m a lot better than I was yesterday. And Steve, I’ve gotta tell you again – I’m sorry.” He said quietly, still sounding pretty sheepish.

“Buck, don’t apologize. I’m more worried about you than anything.” He said, and he was completely sincere with that. 

Bucky paused a second then, still sounding stinted and awkward. “Aw, Steve, has anybody ever told you you’re too much of a good guy? Because you kind of are. Yesterday should have been about you finding out about your son and it should have been a whole let… morose than it ended up.” He said, and Steve wished he could see him. It was difficult to tell what he was actually feeling over the phone, and Steve found that he hated it.

“I’m not trying to be a good guy – I’m being honest.” He said, and that was true. “And I _did_ find out I’m having a boy, Buck.” He pointed out, knowing his tone sounded a little bit amused. 

Bucky sighed down the phone at him. “And that makes it worse.” He groaned dramatically. “Well, I’m telling you now – you’re way too nice, sometimes. Like, I just hope I didn’t ruin an experience for you by being way too emotional about it.” He said, and Steve’s stomach squeezed, because Bucky was clearly going through some degree of difficulty with this, and yet here he was worrying about Steve and his experience – and yet somehow Steve was the one who was too nice? Bucky was literally doing the most selfless thing possible, in Steve’s book. 

“You really didn’t. Shit, Buck, you _gave_ me a hell of an experience.” He said, realizing his own voice held perhaps a little bit too much affection, but being unable to stop it. 

He could practically hear Bucky pausing and thinking about that. “Yeah, well, perhaps it should have been a better one.” He said eventually, clearly intent on taking some blame for having emotions.

“It couldn’t have been.” He said, absolutely meaning that. “It really couldn’t.” 

Bucky breathed out audibly. “I think we’re gonna have to agree to disagree. Um, Steve – did you still want to do that yoga class?” he asked, sounding unsure again.

“I… yeah, of course I do, Buck.” He replied, secretly warm and pleased that Bucky was still asking him. He might not have done anything wrong the day before – neither of them did – but something told Steve it had the potential to mar their interactions with an awkwardness that wasn’t there before.

“Right, cool, I’ll get us signed up then. I definitely want to learn how to deal with any back pain before I have it.” He said, clearly sounding far more relaxed. 

“Sure Buck, just send me the details.” He said with a smile. “Anyway, I’m thinking about Tony’s nursery – he’s asked me to design it, and I’ve got some ideas…” he said, moving the conversation on to safer and more comfortable grounds, partly because he didn’t want to lose the easy comfortable relationship they had if Bucky started to feel awkward, but also because selfishly, Steve just loved talking to the other man.

*****

“Hey, Sam, did you and Riley do pregnancy yoga? I can’t remember.” Steve said later that evening, once again on his customary seat out on their patio. “I know you did the Lamaze classes, but I can’t remember on this one.” 

“Naw.” Sam answered simply enough. “It never really came up, honestly. Some of the people in our Lamaze class did though, and the feedback was pretty good. Why?” He asked, sitting back comfortably in his chair.

“Buck wants to try it since they asked him to cut down his usual exercise routine. Said I’d go with him, but wondered if you’d been so I know what to expect.” He said with a shrug. Well, a little research ahead of time never hurt anybody, after all.

“Buck, huh?” he asked with a small smile. “That’s a nickname of a nickname, right? I see things are still going well with you guys.” he replied, his tone clearly slightly teasing. 

“I like to think so.” Steve replied with a bit of a shrug. “But…”

“But?” Sam asked as he trailed off, and Steve had the sudden realization that he wasn’t getting out of this conversation easily any time soon, not now that it had started.

Steve cleared his throat. “I… look, I know this is kind of inappropriate, but I think I feel a bit more than friendship for him sometimes. And like, this is the first time I’ve had that since Peggy, and we were so young when we got together I’ve honestly not got much idea of what to do with it.” He admitted, glancing at his friend.

For his part, Sam simply grinned, shrugging. “I kind of guessed that – do you recall a conversation we had after the hand holding on your birthday incident? Look, I might have been hasty in what I said back then, but you have to take this carefully, Steve, this isn’t exactly a low risk low stakes situation, is it?” he asked, and Steve shook his head. “But I know you, and you’ve never shied away from any sort of challenge in your life. So I know that if you’ve got as far as telling me, you’ve told Peggy – don’t look at me like that, I know you still talk to her – and you’ve decided to do it. So just… you’ve got to see what feels right and tread carefully, especially because there’s still a risk this is partly or mostly biological.” He said.

“So you’ve nothing less cryptic than that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “And you don’t think it’s weird?”

“Oh, it’s weird, but when have you ever done anything the easy way? Besides, he’s your type.” Sam replied.

“My type? Sam, the entire time you’ve known me I’ve only ever been with Peggy.” He said, feeling mildly affronted by the whole thing.

Sam shrugged again. “You could have lost the first half of that sentence and it still would have been valid. You’ve only ever been with Peggy – but think about it. She was the most headstrong non-typical Omega besides Riley that I’ve ever met. Bucky’s hardly the stereotype either, is he?” He said with a shrug. “But hey, I get what you like. He’s got a good sense of humour, and a really good looking face – and those _eyes_.” Sam replied and Steve laughed – well, none of those things were anything Steve _hadn’t_ already noticed for himself, after all.

“Hey, get your own.” He replied, pretending to be rankled even when he was anything but. 

“Look, in all seriousness, I’m really glad that you’ve found someone to want again. Do I wish you’d picked someone easier? Sure. Do I wish this whole situation was less of a potential shit storm? Definitely. But I only want you happy, man.” He said simply.

“Thanks, Sam. I’ve just gotta figure out how to do it without being creepy, and without freaking him out entirely.” He said with a shrug. 

“Now there’s the main challenge, right?” Sam asked with a nod, and Steve sighed, nodding again. 

*****

Bucky’s next counseling session was, once again, something he hadn’t looked forward to. He didn’t really know what to make of what had happened, and he didn’t really know how to admit that it had happened because he felt more for the little person – little _boy_ \- growing inside of him than he ever thought he would, and how much it damn well hurt that he’d lose that as well as the kid’s father, who he thought a lot of, too.

Still, the time eventually came regardless that he was sitting in Dr Cho’s office, and he knew he’d have to talk. He idly wondered what Steve said in his sessions, though he knew they weren’t as frequent as his own, and then decided it was probably best that he didn’t know.

“So, James, how are you? And how are things?” Dr Cho asked brightly, and Bucky sighed. 

“I’m going to be honest with you, I’ve had it better. I… really struggled with the twenty week scan. I’m - _Steve’s_ \- having a boy, by the way, though I guess that’s probably in my file, right?” He asked, fiddling with his own fingers to have something to do with his hands. 

Dr Cho nodded. “I’d heard a couple of reports. And congratulations to Steve on that.” She said gently, and for once, Bucky didn’t feel condescended by her words. 

He nodded. “Yeah, and then I really worried I’d screwed up an experience for him that should have been really positive by finding it quite upsetting.” He admitted, still feeling guilty about that for all that Steve protested it. 

“Probably because you’re friends too, right?” She asked, and Bucky nodded, because that was part of it.

“Yeah, and he says I’m not being selfish with how I’m feeling but it kind of feels like I am.” He said.

She nodded, clearly thinking about it. “Well, as your therapist, I’m essentially obligated to tell you that no matter what you’re feeling, it’s valid. What is unusual is that Steve knows about it rather than it just being your Support Alpha. There’s a reason, as I’ve told you before, that we ask for you to have one in place. You’re certainly not the first Omega to come through here and struggle with things, especially the first time.” She said kindly, and something stilled in Bucky, making him feel ever so slightly better about all of this. 

“It’s not that I’m not close enough to Nat or anything – she definitely knows what’s going on with me and we talked about it. It’s just that I’m not uncomfortable with Steve knowing.” He admitted, trying to explain the whole thing as succinctly as possible. 

She nodded. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but does it come from a place of Steve being in a more similar position to yours?” She asked lightly, and Bucky thought.

He eventually nodded. “Yeah, like, Steve’s more invested than even I am, and I’m in pretty deep. Like I said, it’s hit me more than I thought it would, and I guess when I’m feeling all emotional about it, he’s the one who understands. Nat’s boyfriend is a Beta, and Nat’s never wanted kids or anything – I think it’s hard to get it? Sort of? Not that I’m putting Nat down because she’s been great it’s just…” 

“That it might be difficult for someone looking in in comparison to someone also in?” She asked, and Bucky nodded, glad of the reprieve. 

“Exactly that.” He agreed with a nod. 

“I can see that.” She admitted reasonably. “So do you want to tell me how Steve reacted to the situation? When you were upset?” She asked, and Bucky squirmed. 

“I… yeah. Okay.” He said, before relaying the whole thing. 

When he was done, Dr Cho nodded. “I mean, it sounds like he’s been compassionate with you and your feelings, and it sounds like you’re trying to return that.” She said, and he nodded. “But it does sound like we need to find you some coping mechanisms for what you’re going through.” 

“I… probably.” Bucky admitted, remembering that horrible empty despairing feeling he’d had. He never wanted to go through that again. 

“Well then, let’s work on that.” She said with another bright smile, and Bucky nodded his agreement as the session moved on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a breakdown for anyone who didn't read but wants to know what's going on:  
> \- Bucky and Steve have the 20 week scan. Everything is fine and they find they're having a boy, but it kind of hits Bucky like a ton of bricks. Steve is lovely about it, and Nat lets him comfort Bucky before taking him home with her.  
> \- Steve is pretty sensitive with it all, and goes home and 'talks' to Peggy about the situation, imagining the advice she'd give him.  
> \- Nat texts Steve to let him know Bucky's okay.  
> \- Bucky starts to admit to Nat what's cutting him up so much about this whole thing.   
> \- Nat has to tell Clint and Bucky off for discussing genitals at he breakfast bar (because of course she does)  
> \- Bucky and Steve manage to talk the next day and things do get ironed out/apologized for (whether needed or not)  
> \- Steve actually talks to Sam about everything, including but not limited to pregnancy yoga classes and feels that may be developing  
> \- We see Bucky's next counseling session where he's actually kind of productive about the whole thing.
> 
> *****
> 
> Alrighty - thanks everyone for all the love and support as always - I hope this is going in a way you're all happy with! I have to say, what I've written ahead didn't actually come out like I'd planned when I sketched the story out, but sometimes I sort of think it's best to let things run their natural course and develop organically.
> 
> So basically, we're all going to have to strap in for a ride I hadn't quite planned.
> 
> Anyway, I love hearing your views and genuinely get excited for any and all support and opinions. Much love! <3


	19. Pregnancy Yoga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, before we get into this.... this is NOT how I originally planned for the story to go or when I planned for this to happen. But when I started writing, this is what apparently made sense and came out, so as I said in the last chapter, I think we all need to buckle up from here on in, because I have completely veered off from my original plan. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings for a sex scene in here, if that's not your thing, you probably need to ignore the chunk right about in the middle, it's fairly clear where that is.

Bucky wasn’t sure what to expect with a pregnancy yoga class, especially as he was turning up to what had been billed as somewhat of a couples class with an Alpha he wasn’t mated to and had nothing but a friendly relationship with but whom he just happened to be pregnant by. Still, he’d have to do the same sort of thing with Lamaze classes, and this was run by the same people, so he supposed that he might as well start somewhere.

“Oh, hi, James and Steve, right?” The lady – another Omega – who was clearly running the class asked as they walked in a little nervously, clearly lingering near the door. 

“Oh, uh, yes.” Bucky nodded, deciding to be polite. 

“Excellent! I’m Andrea! Welcome to our class! We’re a small group for this course, but hopefully that won’t put you off. And you said you’ll be looking into our Active Birth and Lamaze classes, too?” She asked and Bucky nodded again. “Fantastic! This course is definitely a good lead in, shows you how to exercise gently and gives you a head start on some of the skills like breathing productively, which can be really helpful during labour. The Lamaze classes start right after this course finishes, same time, same place anyway. Should make it an easy transition.” She said, steering them over to one of the mats that had been set up on the floor. “If it’s alright with you guys, I’m going to set you up here. This will be your mat for each class, and you’ll be next to Drew and Fiona because Fiona is at about the stage you are.” She said warmly. 

“Thanks. Do we just…?” Steve asked, gesturing to the mat between them.

“Sure, make yourselves comfy, use the cooler to fill any water bottles if you haven’t already, and we’ll get started once everyone is in. If you need to use the bathroom at any time – and we fully appreciate you might – go whenever, there’s no need to ask – bathrooms are just opposite this room.” She said, ticking things off on her fingers as she went. 

Bucky gave her a smile. “Much appreciated.” He assured her, and she nodded, before heading back to the door area to greet more new arrivals.

“She seems nice, very enthusiastic.” Steve murmured in Bucky’s ear, before moving and sitting down on the mat, Bucky following him slower and more carefully. 

“Yeah, I’m starting to figure that people have this strange need to be overly cheery and enthusiastic when pregnant people are around. Won’t miss that when this is done.” He admitted, and Steve chuckled a little in response. Bucky then settled himself to watching other people, and yeah, the bump on the Omega next to them was similar to his own which was good, even if that damn book said that bumps were as individual as the people behind them. And then Andrea was back at the front, commanding everyone’s attention as the class started. 

She opened with an introduction outlining benefits, which Bucky had mostly read online anyway, but honestly improved sleep quality, decreased back pain and increased muscle strength and flexibility for birthing all sounded good – not that he’d let himself think too much about that one yet. The main thing he had thought was that he’d rather push this kid out that have a C-section if he could, if only because the recovery time was less. Of course, he guessed he should probably speak to Steve about that – though this might be a place where Bucky pushed for his own preferences just a little seeing as he was the one who’d be going through it.

And then the exercises started. Andrea directed them to sit front to back, with Dad’s behind to do some deep breathing together. 

Bucky turned, glancing at Steve and expecting him to at least look a bit awkward, because that was a very couple-y position to get themselves in to, but instead the man was already moving, sitting with his long legs in a V-shape to make space for Bucky between them. Instead of doing anything else, Bucky shuffled, moving until he was between them.

It was then that Andrea started playing some calming instrumental music clearly geared towards getting them all to relax and get into the right mind set for the class. 

“Okay Dad’s-to-be, if you can put your hands around your partner – that’s it – and put them on their bumps – there you go.” She was saying, her voice taking on this strange, calming quality. Bucky didn’t think he’d like this sort of thing, but part of him did. He felt Steve’s hands move hesitantly and let him do so, turning just enough to give him a small encouraging smile. “Okay, now Mama’s-to-be, put your hands either on the outside of your partner’s knees, or on top of their hands, whichever feels most natural to you.” 

Deciding to just go with everything, Bucky started by feeling out where Steve’s knees were, but being that his legs were long like Bucky’s own, they felt a bit too high to be really comfortable, so instead he moved, covering Steve’s hands on his stomach with his. 

“And now breathe in nice and deep – two, three, four – and back out.” Andrea was saying, and Bucky found himself doing exactly what she said, and behind him with Steve’s warm and firm chest pressed against him, he could feel that he was doing the same. “Close your eyes if that feels natural to you. And we repeat…” Andrea was saying, and Bucky found that he did, enjoying that warm closeness and the calm that came from concentrating on something as natural as your own breath. 

For a few minutes, they didn’t do much more than that, aside from shifting from their seated position to standing before doing the same.

“Okay, Dad’s should be feeling even more relaxed than Mom right now, I’d think.” Andrea said eventually, and honestly, Bucky doubted that, because this alone was pretty damn good.

*****

Steve felt… well, yeah, alright he was relaxed, but of course he was, he had been sitting here for the last however long breathing in and out deeply, unable to do anything but breathe in that glorious Bucky-scent. He smelled a little of whatever shampoo he’d used and that lovely undertone that was fresh masculine Bucky, and that pregnancy overtone was very much there. But on top of that, the smell was… yeah. It was definitely getting to Steve. Well, the scent along with the fact that Bucky had been pressed close against him for the entire time and Steve had felt that solid warmth of him. 

Steve would be lying if he said that it hadn’t… done a few things. Thankfully he’d managed to think about things like Tony naked to stop himself from getting actually hard, but especially with Bucky touching his hands and all the rest of the contact and the smell of him so damn close, it had been a close thing.

He’d assumed that it might get a touch easier when they moved on from just deep breathing onto gentle stretches to get them ready, because he also assumed that whilst they were sharing a space they’d be moving independently.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Everything was designed with the pregnant person in mind – which clearly it should be given that this was pregnancy yoga, but the idea of the partner being there was essentially to support them because their balance may be off. Unfortunately for Steve again, that turned out to be the case with Bucky.

It seemed like every time they moved – and honestly, a lot of these positions involved touching anyway apparently – Steve had to steady him, holding his hips or gently helping him redistribute his weight to account for the fact that the bump was putting his centre of gravity out. 

Bucky, for his part, seemed to have no idea of what this was actually doing to Steve, and instead was allowing him to help as much as possible. Steve supposed that technically that was exactly what he had wanted, but at the same time, he could do with just a little distance, just in case. It had obviously been some time since he’d actually had sex (and now he thought about it some time since he’d last had a rut) and it had also been too long since he’d jacked himself off. Next time, he was coming to class prepared and doing that beforehand, especially if he could accept more of the damn same.

Finally, without letting Bucky move against his crotch too much where possible (he wasn’t a complete masochist), they made it to the cool down, and Steve had to say he was relieved. Though it had been good to have time close to Bucky and the bump where there had been plenty of touching encouraged it would have been embarrassing if he’d actually gotten hard from it, though looking at the other Alphas in the room, he could see some flushed cheeks and he wondered just how sensual they’d found it. 

“Okay, Mom’s and Dad’s, let’s sit opposite each other on the mat now in a cross-legged position.” Andrea was saying now, and Steve moved to allow that. “Take each others hands and lace your fingers. We’re going to bring our heart rates down, and just enjoy the togetherness we’ve created here today.” She informed them, and Steve did as he was told, enjoying the feeling of Bucky’s warm hands in his again and their fingers laced. 

“Okay, good. Now, close your eyes, and lean in – scenting is important, and I really want you to enjoy being close with your partners. Don’t be shy.” She said, and Steve did freeze up a little before deciding to go with it, realizing that Bucky was doing the same. “And breathe in.” She was saying now. Steve breathed in deeply, once again letting himself enjoy that closeness and Bucky’s natural scent, before realizing that… yeah. There was something else there. And if Steve wasn’t wrong, it smelled a _lot_ like arousal. At that, his cock twitched in his pants. 

*****

Bucky had actually found the class to be helpful, and he’d enjoyed it more than he had thought that he would. It _was_ damn relaxing, and it felt good to move his body in a way that didn’t cause any pain and that he was adequately assured wouldn’t hurt Steve’s baby boy. Steve, in every fairness, had been a sport with all of this, especially as having taken a good look at the other couples and they were the only pair who were currently unmated. Besides, this didn’t actually _do_ anything for Steve really, especially given the guy clearly worked out on the regular. 

He’d really appreciated Steve’s support (quite literally) with most of the movements that they’d been directed to do, and he’d actually found that having the Alpha close was a bit… addicting. He liked the warmth of Steve’s body, the muscular shape of it behind him, and his hands on Bucky’s skin. Perhaps he was becoming a bit touch-starved – it had been some time since he’d actually dated after all. 

They’d got to the cool down section now, and they were leaning in. Bucky knew Steve could smell him – it was pretty hard to miss – but he could smell Steve’s scent, too. He had this gorgeous, musky smell that was something like the ocean and it smelled strong and capable. Bucky… liked it. If he was honest, he’d always liked it even though he was convinced that he absolutely shouldn’t. Any of the touching and little looks from Steve he’d received so far were just because of the baby growing inside of him, Bucky wasn’t stupid enough to think otherwise. 

Steve was only showing him how capable he was and how much of a good father he would be because it was Alpha instinct to do so. And that was okay. Really. Bucky had to just stay detached, even when Steve’s actions (and Bucky’s hormonal based primal wants) dictated that they shouldn’t. 

Either way, they were leaning in now and breathing, and Bucky could feel Steve’s large hands in his own and oh god, that was a bit overwhelming. Part of his mind wandered, Andrea’s almost hypnotic relaxing voice washing through him, and then he was thinking about the times he and Steve had held hands, and what _could_ have happened at Steve’s birthday if circumstances were entirely different of course. He thought about the places on his own body that those hands had touched today, and how it had felt, and… shit. Was he a bit turned on?

He tried to override it, thinking of Clint and Nat doing it, but even that didn’t help too much and he knew there’d be a note in his scent. In his own defence, there were other similar scents around the room, but that didn’t help _now_ , not with Steve so close. 

He licked his lips, feeling a bit worried and half considering opening his eyes. Then again, wouldn’t actually facing Steve be worse? Bucky didn’t want to see the scornful reaction there would surely be. 

And then, instead, he felt Steve tug his hands a touch closer.

“Buck, are you a little bit…?” Steve asked, and Bucky did open his eyes then, well aware that he probably looked incredibly uncomfortable and a little bit embarrassed. He braced himself for Steve’s reaction, or this being incredibly, incredibly awkward and difficult, especially when Steve’s blue eyes opened and bored into his own.

He then noted that actually, Steve was blushing a bit too. “Yeah, me too.” He said quietly and Bucky felt his eyes widen and his stomach drop, that little flicker of arousal fanning to a flame almost immediately. Fuck, this was so inappropriate in this setting. Or in any setting, actually, but clearly his body wasn’t going to listen to that. 

“You…?” He asked, just confirming he was hearing this right.

“Yeah.” He admitted, voice low and throaty, and fuck, that face couldn’t be Steve’s lying face. It was too earnest. 

Bucky gave him a look, one that said they’d talk when they got out of class, and Steve nodded hopefully understanding, before they did the rest of what Andrea was saying, moving unquestioningly.

*****

“So boys, first class! How did you find our vibe?” She asked brightly as Bucky and Steve were packing themselves up and trying to get out of the door as quickly as possible, even if it was only because there was some unspoken agreement between them that they needed to talk… or possibly do something else entirely, his brain added and Bucky had to not think about _that_ because it was so inappropriate it was unreal. 

“Yeah, actually super helpful.” Bucky replied with a smile, hoping his own agitation wasn’t obvious in his tone. 

“That’s awesome, I’m glad to hear when it gave someone something.” She said with a smile that showed practically all of her teeth.

“I’m sure we’ll have learned plenty by the end of the course. Anything that helps, right?” Steve asked, a smile on his own face and Bucky wondered how he was acting so normally as Andrea nodded.

“Precisely. Well, thank you both, and I look forward to seeing you next week!” She told them, and they both nodded before they were practically dashing out of the room. 

Bucky spared a slightly awkward look at Steve once they were out, and they both made for the door of the community centre. “I… back to my place?” Bucky asked, his apartment being far closer than Steve’s house.

“Yeah.” Steve nodded, sounding a little breathless himself. “Yeah, come on, I drove, I’ll…” 

“Right.” Bucky agreed, following the other man to where his car was parked before getting in.

*****

Once they were in Steve’s car, Steve could smell their combined scents and he could feel the tension and chemistry between them. It wasn’t a surprise, they’d spent the last hour pressed close together, and he was quickly reaching a stage where he could pick out Bucky’s scent almost as easily as his own. 

He remembered the route to Bucky’s, managing to park directly outside of the building, before Bucky got out, leading them up, jiggling the door open again, and walking up the stairs. Steve noted he was slightly slower than when they had done this before now, but then again he was carrying a fair bit of extra weight now, no thanks to Steve. 

Once they were in the apartment, Steve slipped his shoes off, following what Bucky did, before they both found themselves stood in the living room of Bucky’s studio staring at one another, both clearly wondering what to actually do now they’d got this far even if that feverish electric charge was still hanging between them.

“Buck, I… I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you, and I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.” Steve said quietly, his eyes searching the other man’s face for what he was even thinking.

Bucky looked at him carefully. “You wouldn’t be.”

“So I’ve not been reading this wrong? This isn’t one sided?” Steve asked, and he could practically feel his nerve endings felt like they were lighting up with nerves, tension and anticipation. 

Bucky shook his head, and Steve couldn’t detect any sort of negative feeling in his scent, so he knew what Bucky was telling him was true. 

There didn’t seem to be any sense in any more words and so instead, he gently reached for him, putting a hand on Bucky’s jaw. His eyes were wide, that gorgeous icy blue that Steve had spent too long to be decent looking at, and he was watching Steve’s moves closely but not pulling away. Steve watched him for a moment, biting down for just a second on his lower lip, before gently tilting Bucky’s face and slowly leaning in.

The kiss was small, soft and chaste. It was just a press of lips against lips, an innocent sort of kiss if ever there was such a thing. And yet, despite that, it felt like everything. Bucky’s lips were warm against Steve’s, slightly chapped but generally soft. It lit something up inside of Steve that he’d thought he’d lost entirely, warm and sweet and soft. Steve held himself there for a few seconds, before pulling back again and letting the other man go. 

They both simply stared at each other then for a few awkward seconds, before Steve spoke again. “Buck, you’ve got no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He said, and fuck was his voice more gravelly than he’d like to admit. 

Bucky breathed out then, relaxing a little, cheeks flushed. “I mean, I know we shouldn’t really, but thank god.” He said, and then he was leaning in, his mouth warm against Steve’s once more, and his hands sliding up and over his chest and onto his shoulders as their torsos pressed together. Steve was surprised for a second, and then he was kissing back, arms wrapping around Bucky’s waist, pulling him a little closer and relishing the feeling.

The kiss deepened now, Bucky taking the lead by tentatively running a tongue along Steve’s lips, which Steve opened willingly, tilting his head to give them both better access. Steve felt completely overloaded with Bucky, he could scent him, he could taste him and he could feel him. It was… everything he’d been missing, and everything he wanted.

Steve felt himself flush with heat, wanting more from it, running a hand up and over Bucky’s side and feeling him shiver below it. Steve moved then, pressing them together as much as he could, making a small appreciative noise in his throat and garnering a soft moan from the other man that made Steve shiver too.

Eventually they had to pull apart, if only because they needed to breathe, but Steve was loathe to move at all. He loved the heat of another body - _Bucky’s_ body – pressed against him, the fact that Bucky’s own hands were roaming, at the back of his neck, touching the small hairs there, making Steve’s skin feel so oversensitive. He looked into Bucky’s eyes, dark and lustful, blown in the same way that Steve’s own probably were. 

“Holy shit.” Bucky breathed, and yeah, that really did just about sum it up. “We totally fucking shouldn’t.” He said quietly.

“If you want me to stop…” Steve murmured hoping to all god that he didn’t because Steve _wanted_ this so bad, and he equally wanted not to be rejected. It really his Steve in that moment how goddamn _lonely_ things had been since Peggy, and how much he missed all of this.

His only answer from Bucky was his head being pulled down, and Bucky’s mouth against his again, and yeah, that was a good answer. 

Gradually they inched their way through the apartment touching and kissing and tasting, moaning softly as they went, before they reached Bucky’s bed. He was a bit more careful than he’d normally be, making sure that Bucky had time to sit down and shuffle back before he was on him again. He crawled up over his body, feeling the bump between them again, and that should _not_ be as sexy as it was, but it did things for Steve beyond what he’d anticipated.

By now, the scent of their mutual arousal was thick in the warmth of the apartment and with it, Steve knew his cock was hard. Gently he pressed a knee between Bucky’s legs, giving him some friction and being rewarded with a delicious moan, guttural and deep from his throat and the feeling of his equally hard cock against him. 

“Oh, god, Buck.” He murmured against the other man’s lips before greedily kissing him again, unwilling to move away for any amount of time even as he held himself up and away from him slightly, trying to work out exactly how to manoeuvre around a pregnant belly without causing any issues.

“Steve…” Bucky gasped out, pushing down against him. “Roll over, I can tell you’re worrying about squashing me.” He said and Steve nodded, rolling with very little grace to the side and pulling Bucky over until he was straddling him and grinding down and _yeah_ , yeah, that was more like it.

Steve moaned out, his hands going to Bucky’s surprisingly muscular thighs, feeling him tense and looking up at that gorgeous face he’d been watching for weeks. 

“You have no idea,” Bucky said quietly, leaning down again so that his lips brushed Steve’s as he spoke. “How horny being pregnant makes you.” 

All Steve could really do was moan and push back against him because _fuck_ if that wasn’t completely arousing.

“I want to blow you.” Bucky said suddenly, and Steve moaned out again, especially when Bucky’s hot wet mouth was against his jaw and then the sensitive skin of his neck, sucking and biting. And then he was moving down yet further, leaving Steve’s shirt on even as his hands roamed up and under, short nails scratching lightly and causing Steve to gasp. And then he was down still, and his hands were on the fastening of Steve’s jeans and he was undoing them.

Steve made anther noise deep in his throat, feeling Bucky’s hands brushing over his still-clothed cock, and then made another noise as he lifted his hips, slowing him to slide the jeans down to his mid-thighs, taking his underwear with them, before they were tugged off entirely. His cock jumped, hitting the bottom of his stomach as it was released, and Steve could feel Bucky looking at him. 

Looking down at the other man he was flushed and gorgeous, still looking half wild with lust, and his gaze was entirely fixed on Steve’s cock. When his hand reached out and touched it, gripping firmly and giving it an experimental stroke, Steve moaned again, still watching him in complete fascination and hot, heavy arousal. 

After a few seconds of gently jerking Steve off, Bucky shifted himself, moving his mouth close, before taking in just the tip. Steve groaned again, because not only did that look sinfully delicious, it felt it – the warm wet heat around the tip of his dick. He swirled his tongue once, twice, before slipping down a little, all the while using his hand to slowly pump the bottom part of his cock, and Steve groaned. 

Every part of him wanted to keep watching, but as Bucky dipped lower with every movement, he just couldn’t, eyes falling shut as he focussed on the feel of it and the dirty, wet noises Bucky was making. 

“Jesus, Buck.” He managed, his voice soft and breathy. “Holy shit.”

He heard soft laughter as Bucky pulled away, before going back to his task in earnest, sucking slightly now and hand moving just so, occasionally almost pulling off all together and paying extra attention to the tip as he did with little lapping tongue movements. If Steve hadn’t been thinking of Bucky when he was jerking off before, he definitely would be now. 

All too soon, he could feel his balls drawing up and getting tight, the pleasure and tension in his body too much to put off no matter what he was trying. He could even feel his toes curling, dammit, and it had been some time since _that_ had happened. 

“Buck, hey, Buck…” he managed to gasp out, trying to give the man some warning. “You’ve gotta… I’m gonna…” 

Instead of pulling away, which Steve had expected, Bucky pushed down lower, and Steve could feel his nose brushing against the hair at the base of his cock and just that, knowing how deep he could go, and the soft moan Bucky let out around his cock was enough to have Steve moaning out his name and coming hard down his throat, fingers gripping at the mattress and sheets below him and pushing up his hips into the other’s mouth as he did. 

For his part, Bucky moaned around him, swallowing lightly around him, somehow managing to come back up looking entirely debauched, though it was just saliva around his mouth. 

“Fuck, come here.” Steve all but growled, dragging him up and feeling Bucky chuckle against him before they were kissing again. Steve had never minded tasting himself, and it was all the better mixed with Bucky’s natural taste as Steve gratuitously licked into his mouth, enjoying a lazy make out as he came down from his own orgasm. “Jesus, Buck.” He managed again, before one last lazy kiss.

“Want me to return the favour?” he offered lightly, and Bucky shook his head.

“Nah, just…” he moved one of Steve’s hands, placing it over his crotch and then gasped slightly. Steve realized in that moment just how hard he actually was, his dick pulsing hot and heavy against Steve’s hand.

“Come here.” Steve repeated, moving to undo Bucky’s jeans, and flipping them so that he was laid down again. 

Soon enough Steve had his pants off, sliding the maternity band down over the bump and lettings his boxers go with it in much the same way Bucky had done to him. His dick was… yeah. It was thick and slightly damp at the tip and Steve couldn’t help but immediately touch it.

“Shit, Steve, you keep that up and this won’t last long.” He said, his voice raspy and gravelly as he spoke.

“It’s fine.” Steve replied, and it was, as he watched him move and push his hips up. It was then that Steve realized he could smell slick, and had he not come so very recently, his cock would likely be hardening again, and his knot swelling with it.

He started to move more, shifting his weight onto his elbows and then again so he was sitting back. The reason for the movement was twofold – firstly because he wanted to watch this gorgeous Omega he’d been lusting after for months come apart at his hand, and partly because it gave him another hand to use.

“Tell me to stop if you want it.” He said quietly, before putting the second hand between Bucky’s legs and pressing a digit up towards his ass. 

“Oh god Steve, don’t stop, don’t stop…” he managed to gasp out as Steve’s finger pad pressed against his hole before sliding in.

“Oh, Buck.” Steve gasped out, watching as his eyes fluttered shut, his breathing became laboured and Bucky moaned helplessly beneath him. Steve continued to work his hand over his cock adding one finger inside of him and then two, feeling him tense and relax, allowing Steve to fuck up into him, curling his fingers until the other man was crying out beneath him. 

Steve was mesmerised as he continued, watching as Bucky’s moans became more and more urgent and his breathing more laboured. His face was beautiful like this, eyes squeezed shut in pure pleasure as Steve worked his cock and his ass. And then, after a few tantalising minutes, Bucky was moaning louder and more desperately before his muscles clenched and he was spilling over Steve’s hand and onto his knuckles and Bucky’s own stomach. 

“Oh, Bucky, you’re beautiful.” He hummed, leaning down and licking his own digits, before pressing kisses to Bucky’s stomach, cleaning up the come there with his tongue and tasting that salty, musky taste. 

“Fucking hell, Steve.” He said in response before taking his turn to pull Steve up, pressing an indulgent kiss to Steve’s lips, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away and pausing as he looked closely at Steve’s face. “Stay?” he asked, already sounding incredibly tired and relaxed.

“Yeah, yeah I think I will.” Steve agreed, wanting nothing more than to pull ~~his~~ the Omega against him and press his nose against his scent gland and fall asleep just like that. 

“Mkay, clothes off, Stevie.” Bucky murmured and Steve laughed lightly especially at the nickname, moving just enough to strip his shirt and help Bucky with his, before they both crawled under the covers.

*****

The next morning Bucky woke up before his alarm and wondered why that was, and why his bed felt much warmer than it usually did even if it was still summertime in New York City. It came to him pretty quickly, especially because he could feel a heavy arm draped over his waist, a hand that wasn’t his resting on his bump, and a nose pressed into the back of his neck breathing steadily against him. Bucky froze for half a second, before calming down a bit: Steve. 

Steve, who Bucky had sucked off and then invited to stay. Yeah, that Steve.

Part of him felt warm and relaxed because it was _Steve_ \- and maybe a little bit (or more than a little bit) aroused - and the other part of him immediately panicked. Who the fuck went around sleeping with a guy whose kid they were having as a surrogate? Sure, they hadn’t technically had penetrative sex, but there had been oral and Steve’s fingers had been inside of him if not his dick. Holy shit, Bucky had fucked up. With emphasis on the ‘fucked’, apparently.

He swallowed, forcing his body to relax as he tried to figure out what he should do. There wasn’t exactly a rulebook for this sort of situation, after all. Steve was clearly still asleep, and made a snuffling noise that Bucky’s brain could only register as being adorable, before tucking himself closer into Bucky’s back, which was simultaneously wonderful, and terrible because it made it even more difficult for Bucky to actually move if he wanted to. He wasn’t sure that he _did_ , but having the option would probably be good.

Holy shit. 

Yeah, that was all he had for it.

Bucky felt like his mind was working a mile a minute, because _shit_ , this was kind of fucked up even if he’d wanted Steve for some time and it had seemed mutual. Hell, it had _definitely_ seemed like Steve wanted him right back last night when his cock was in Bucky’s mouth and his hands were all over his body and when they were making out… and Bucky needed to stop thinking about this immediately.

Steve moved again then, clearly stirring towards actually being awake, making a soft noise as he did, sub-consciously rubbing his hand over Bucky’s hip as it slid back. It felt… yeah, really good, but this was still not okay. God, hormones had a lot to answer for – hormones and designation. As much as anything, he could smell the scent of Alpha nearby, and Steve smelled so damn _good_.

Bucky glanced at the time then, shifting himself enough that he could pick his underwear up off the floor and moving until he was sitting so he could slide them on. As he did, he glanced back at Steve who had shifted onto his back now, the light from the window, coming in through the gap in Bucky’s ill-fitting blinds, was shining across his face, making his skin look soft and his hair look even blonder. He was… every bit as gorgeous as he’d been the night before, and Bucky wished he was still in the position he’d woken up in, just for a second.

But no matter how he dressed or justified it, they had fucked up.

This wasn’t going to be some epic love story, this was going to be something they were going to have to address at some stage, and be careful not to ever repeat. Bucky was going to lose the both of them as soon as this kid was born, and… the thought physically pained him already. Even if they played happy families, they wouldn’t ever be that. And it wasn’t like they could rekindle this once the situation was done. There would still be the issue of the baby Bucky was having for Steve that he would sign over. 

He sighed, fishing his phone from his jeans pocket and turning the alarm off, lest it disturb Steve.

He slipped himself up to standing, looking back, before heading through to his tiny shower room. He relieved himself, before stripping his boxers off again, running his shower for about half a minute to get it to hot (or rather, an approximation of hot) before getting in and scrubbing himself clean, washing his hair twice and conditioning it so it didn’t become a horrible mess.

As he washed, his hands slipped down, resting on his bump. “I know I chose to make you myself, but you’ve caused me a lot of issues.” He murmured quietly, very much feeling incredibly conflicted right now. No matter which way he turned it, they couldn’t really start anything from this – it was too complicated. 

And that… kind of hurt. 

Still, Bucky had brought this on himself in both senses, and he would have to live with that. 

He stayed in the shower for longer than he probably should, only emerging when there was the sound of knocking at what he knew was his apartment door. He swore, trying to get a towel wrapped around his waist quickly enough to catch whoever his unexpected morning visitor was, and nearly tripped over the towel and his own feet in his mad scramble to the bathroom door and into the apartment.

Instead, he was confronted with a view of one Steve Rogers standing there looking sleepy, hair like a bird’s nest sticking up in all directions, and just in his boxers. Holy shit, Bucky hadn’t even taken the time to appreciate last night how built he actually was.

Steve had broad shoulders, pecs that most guys could only ever dream of and tight stomach muscles and abs, leading to that impossibly tiny waist. His legs were long and toned, and his bare feet gave the whole thing a deceptively intimate and domestic look. He was probably the best thing Bucky had ever seen. 

“Mmm, morning Buck, some guy brought by a parcel?” he said, sounding sleepy still, clearly having been woken up by the knocking.

“A parcel?” Bucky asked dumbly, still staring openly at Steve’s figure and really not computing any further information beyond that right now. 

“Yeah. Here. Oh, wait..” he said, going to pass it over before realizing that Bucky only had the one hand to spare, the other holding his towel closed. Bucky blushed then, feeling like a right dork.

“Yeah, hang on.” He said, going back towards the bathroom, grabbing himself some clean boxers on the way, and putting them on along with a bath robe he kept on the back of the bathroom door – clearly a gift he thought he’d never use but was now – before coming back.

Steve was now more dressed – he had on everything except his socks and he looked more awake than he had even a few moments ago. He’d deposited the parcel onto Bucky’s sofa, and Bucky went to it. It was long and square and box-like, and by the label had clearly been delivered by a courier.

“What the hell?” he muttered quietly, though part of him was glad for the distraction as he unwrapped it. Upon seeing the contents he sighed and groaned. “For fucks sake, I _told_ Tony that I didn’t want to go to that.” He grumbled, looking inside the lidded suit box and finding a bloody tuxedo.

“A tux?” Steve asked, standing behind Bucky shoulder, and he nodded. 

“Yeah, he was going on about that art show thing you’ve done some pieces for? I thought he was kidding when he was on about me going as his pregnant man friend, and I definitely told him no either way.” He said, looking at it again. It was black with a white shirt, complete with a blue tie that Bucky already knew would compliment his eyes. Pepper must have had as much to do with this as Stark himself.

Steve changed his stance slightly then, and Bucky turned to look at him. He was beaming like it was the best thing he’d ever heard. “You’re coming?” He asked.

“Well, I said no, the suit in the box says yeah.” He said, pulling it out before moving to the built in closet to 

Steve laughed a bit. “Saying no to Tony just doesn’t work. Not if it’s something he wants to do. You’re a victim now, Buck.” He said warmly and Bucky sighed now feeling irritated as well as kind of wrung out and panicky. 

“Apparently I now have plans Saturday, then.” He said sounding less than enthusiastic, before glancing at the clock and swearing like a sailor. “Unless I get sacked first, I suspect that voids my invite, somehow. And if I’m late that’s even more likely.” He said, putting the tux onto a hanger and then putting the now hung tux into his closet, taking out some of his normal work clothes.

“Right, I.. uh. I should stop distracting you and let you get ready for work, right?” Steve asked, blushing a bit and looking a touch awkward. “I’ll just find my…”

“Uh, yeah, sorry pal.” Bucky said, feeling a bit awkward himself as he did which was completely valid, because this whole goddamn scenario was awkward as shit.

“No, really, I should have woken up when you did. I forget – you know, not having a particularly set schedule myself. The thing that normally gets me up is my morning run.” He admitted, chuckling lightly. “I guess I forgot how much better I sleep with someone else there with me.” He said, and Bucky felt a small flutter in his stomach that wasn’t anything to do with the baby’s movements, pushing it back down as quickly as possible.

“I…” Bucky paused, before shaking his head to get his brain back online. “I need to get ready for work.” He said eventually, and Steve nodded, moving back near the bed and finding his socks, sitting down momentarily to slip them back on as Bucky took out clean underwear and socks for himself.

“Well, I don’t like to cut and run, but hopefully I’ll see you later this week? At the show and auction, latest?” Steve asked, his expression… oddly hopeful. Bucky didn’t know what to make of it. Was Steve hoping for a repeat performance? They’d had sex (sort of) now, surely that was enough? 

Ugh, Bucky was too old and too pregnant already for this shit. Especially when he was unwittingly emotionally involved in this shit

“I expect you will.” He said with a small smile either way. 

Steve walked back across the room, stopping next to Bucky and putting a hand on his side, half on his hip and half on his bump. It was…. Surprisingly warm and pleasant.

“Bye, Buck.” He said quietly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek that made him warm all over, even if Bucky would never admit it.

“Bye, Steve.” He said quietly, watching the man and trying to sort out what the fuck was going on and what he felt about it as he watched him walk across to the door, slipped his shoes back on without undoing them – the punk – and opening Bucky’s door to leave. 

What the fuck, indeed.

*****

“So, Bucky, how cooked is my niece or nephew now?” Becca asked, sitting herself down in an arm chair Bucky knew was super comfortable whilst he made himself comfortable lying across her sofa. He’d feel worse about it if he didn’t know that both of her roommates were already out.

“Nephew, technically, but also technically… the baby is a boy. And over halfway.” He said eventually, almost managing to confuse himself halfway through what he was actually saying. “And not your nephew. Steve’s kid.” He corrected, and Becca gave him a look that Natasha would probably have been proud of. “Don’t.” he groaned.

Becca just shrugged at him. “I’m not doing anything, I think you are. But a boy? That’s awesome – what does Sexy Steve think?” 

“Don’t call him that.” Bucky groaned, very deliberately not thinking of the night before, and instead thinking of how it was a terrible idea to have visited his sister in the first place. In his defence, he’d been looking for distraction, not wanting to actually think too much about Steve or what had happened, and Nat would have known immediately that something had happened. It was almost like her superpower or something. 

Becca just laughed. “He totally is Sexy Steve, though. I can go with Hot Steve if you prefer? But seriously, how does he feel about it being a boy?” She pressed.

“How about neither option? Just Steve works, you know – and he’d have been happy either way. He’s just… so enamoured with it.” He said, sounding put out, though he couldn’t stop the small smile on his face. 

Becca snorted then, shaking her head. “Sounds like he’s not the only one enamoured with something. I mean, usually I’d be over the moon that you’re actually taking a shine to someone, but do me a favour and be careful, Buck?” She said lightly, and Bucky couldn’t help but wince. He’d ask why everyone felt the need to keep saying that, but now he realized it was fairly obvious, and probably fairly obvious even to the man himself.

“I… yeah.” He said lightly, feeling like he had a doughy mouth right now.

“I yeah? Seriously? That’s the phrase you’re choosing to try and convince me? You already like him, don’t you?” She asked, seeing the chink in the armour and pressing the point immediately.

Bucky looked at her again. “I… I do.” He admitted quietly. “But it’s so fucked up, Becs. I mean, there is literally no way anything can happen, and if it does, there’s no way it can end well.” He pointed out. Now if he could only go back in time somehow and tell last-night-Bucky that and actually have him listen, that would be ideal.

Becca sighed, sinking back into her chair. “No, I guess there isn’t. I mean, even when you’re not pregnant with his kid anymore, there’s still a kid involved, isn’t there? A kid that’s yours and you’ve carried – it’s hardly risk free.” She said, and Bucky was actually really glad that she could see it. 

“Precisely. So no matter how nice and hot and whatever he actually is, it just can’t happen.” He said, toying absently with the hem of his shirt mainly for something to do with his hands. “And… it’s hard. Harder than I thought. I mean, it was easier when the baby was just a concept and aside a bit of chucking up I felt kind of normal. But now you can definitely see it, and I can feel him move and he’s a boy. Like, he’s a real person now.” He said, aware that he was rambling, but this was Becca – he knew she wouldn’t wind him up about it after the event.

She nodded, clearly thinking. “I guess it’s difficult not to get a bit attached?” 

Bucky sighed out then, nodding in lieu of admitting it out loud. “Yeah… yeah, that’s exactly it.” He said, placing a hand on the bump where the baby was moving, almost as if his ears were burning or something. “Like, I thought it’d be easy because I’ve never been a kid person, you know? I never really planned on having any. But in reality it’s less easy then I thought it’d be.” He said quietly.

Becca snorted then, looking at him incredulously. “Seriously? You’ve never been a kid person? You do remember that we have two younger sisters, both of whom adore you because you were always the one around when they were little? Are you even hearing yourself right now?” She asked, shaking her head. “But Bucky, just do me one favour with all this? Speak to your counsellor. This is literally what they’re for.” 

Bucky sighed again then, gently rubbing the area where the baby was moving still. “I know I kind of need to. I thought I’d be alright, but there’s still about nineteen weeks to go.” He replied. “I think Nat might have actually been right here – I’m going to be a bit of a mess after all this, so maybe count this as your apology in advance.” He said, resolutely staring at the ceiling because he didn’t want to look her in the face as he said it.

“That kind of went without saying.” Becca replied, though Bucky could hear the warmth and compassion in her voice. His little sister really was fucking incredible.

“I mean, literally the only good things about this being over will be that I get my body back, I can go back to the gym because I can afford that now, and that pineapple will hopefully go back to being gross on pizza. The negatives are that it’s probably going to hurt like hell both physically and emotionally, and... I’ll lose a friend as well as this.” He said, still looking upwards.

Becca was silent for a few moments, kind of digesting what he was saying. “I… yeah. I hadn’t really thought of that.” She admitted, clearly mulling it over. “And I guess having a friendship afterwards might get weird pretty quickly because of the little one.”

“I agreed to be paid to have his kid. I don’t want to loom over them like some sort of ghost from the past that he feels he has to put up with because he’s the type to be too goddamn noble to tell me to fuck off. And I really don’t want him to feel guilt tripped into giving me any involvement I’m not due. It’s going to have to be a clean break.” He said, having spent a lot of time thinking about this over the course of today, even with Stark prattling on about that bloody party Bucky hadn’t successfully managed to get himself out of in his ear. 

“Oh Bucky, you kind of are in a bit of a mess, aren’t you?” Becca asked then. 

“A bit.” He admitted.

“Well, you know we’ll be here when you need us. You’ve already done it for me this year.” She said with a small smile.

“All being well this should be next year, by the time he’s born.” He said with a small chuckle. 

“You know what I meant.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah I did. And it’s really appreciated, Becs.” He said, and it really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YES. IT HAPPENED.
> 
> I hope I've done this bit justice for you all, I know it's been a long time (about 85k of a long time) coming... but as you can probably tell, it's still not plain sailing. Because when is it with these two? And of course Bucky thinks that it's all pregnancy related and nothing to do with the fact that Steve thinks he's awesome.
> 
> As always, next chapter should be over the weekend, and I need to do some serious writing between now and then because I'm almost catching up with myself.
> 
> Anyway - as always I'm open to comments, love, suggestions, prompts, requests and all the good stuff. Thank you all again SO MUCH for all the support - I literally live (and type) for it! <3


	20. The Auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as promised to some of you in the comments of the last chapter, this one is a bit of a chonker, and it also represents about half of what I had pre-written... so I've really got to get writing ;)
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy!

Steve had to admit, he was a little concerned. Up until now, he and Bucky had been in contact pretty much every day multiple times. It was almost a pleasant habit he’d developed to text Bucky when something happened in his day of note – but since the classes, it had… kind of stopped. Or rather, the responses he’d grown used to had stopped. Bucky did still give him updates on his pregnancy and the baby when it was relevant, but it wasn’t the same as it had been somehow. It was giving Steve an uncomfortable pit of anxiety in his stomach that he really didn’t have much of a clue what to do with. 

Thinking about it again, Steve frowned to himself. If he was honest, he didn’t much know what had gone wrong, and he certainly didn’t know how to go about fixing it. It couldn’t have just been what happened between them because Bucky had confirmed that it wasn’t one sided, and he’d done half the coming on himself. But still, since then Bucky had been reticent to meet, though Steve supposed he had a full time job now, and he’d be seeing him again this week already at the Stark show. Steve might have pushed harder, but he figured that whatever was going on, Bucky needed space. He also suspected that had they actually been able to talk the morning after rather than both rushing out, things might be a little different.

He’d tried to text Bucky again on the Friday morning, and by lunchtime, he let out a frustrated groan, not least because he knew that Bucky finished at that time on Fridays, so he was definitely free. Also, who the hell didn’t answer their messages at _some_ stage in a week.

Eventually, deciding that this didn’t seem to be resolving itself, he tried to call Bucky once more (the call going to voicemail) before he decided to actually head to his apartment, assuming the Omega would have headed straight there after work for some rest. 

He arrived at the building and buzzed the main door buzzer, not getting any response. He sighed, trying a couple of more times, and considering whether to just give up, or whether to sit on the damn building steps (not that they looked like something clean enough that Steve would _want_ to sit on them but desperate times called for desperate measures) and wait for him to come back. If he was even out – though how would he know it was Steve outside to ignore him, if that was what he was doing? As he was deliberating, an old lady came out and Steve decided to take another change.

She stomped down the steps ignoring whether or not the door closed, so before it did, Steve slipped himself inside and started to make his way up the various flights of stairs. Stopping at Bucky’s apartment, he knocked the door. “Bucky? Are you there? It’s me, Steve. I’m worried about you.” He said, just in case. He waited another minute or so, and then knocked again. It was then that he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_[Sorry, I need some space]_

Was the message. And of course it was from Bucky. Steve sighed. 

“Look, I’m sorry for coming I just… I’ll go. Let me know if you need anything.” Steve said to the door again, feeling that horrible low feeling drop even further into his stomach as he did. Something had gotten entirely fucked up here, and it definitely had to do with their fooling around. 

Fuck.

*****

For his part, Bucky _had_ been avoiding Steve. You know, in case that wasn’t abundantly clear. He felt… everywhere emotionally. 

On the one hand, he really liked Steve, and he missed him and his company and his laugh and the little subtle touches between them that he’d so easily become accustomed to. On the other hand they’d gone too far, and he really couldn’t see any way out. 

Alright, so perhaps not responding to any calls or messages of a social nature might have been overkill, but Bucky kind of felt like they’d been leading each other on all of this time. He was some weird sort of substitute for the relationship Steve had clearly loved and lost, they’d managed to get sexually frustrated and take it out on one another, and at the end, Bucky was still going to end up alone again. So he might as well be alone now, and that would save him a whole world of hurt. 

Except this fucking hurt already, which meant he was in too deep.

Steve turning up at his place had been a shock, and whilst he’d been knocking and calling through the door, Bucky had stayed stock still on his couch wondering what the fuck you were even meant to do in this situation. When he thought about it later it was obvious – he should have been a goddamn adult and opened the fucking door, but at the time he rather felt that actually seeing the other man as opposed to just hearing him would hurt too much even if he would have to do it at the auction the following day. 

Managing to send a text message, he called it a job well done, though this was not going away. He _did_ need space, after all. Space and distance to avoid getting pulled into Steve’s orbit again, because that was what had happened. It was the only way to avoid really falling for the man he was a surrogate for.

Ugh, that was a thought.

He briefly entertained the idea of getting out of it, but Tony Stark had bloody well asked him, and despite the fact that Tony was not the CEO of Stark Industries anymore, his wife was. Besides, you couldn’t just not show up to a work event, and technically that’s what this was. 

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing before pulling his phone from his pocket. He knew what he had to do to not make this any worse than it was already. 

_[Sorry about earlier, and this week. I’ve been working through some stuff and not doing a great job. I’ll see you tomorrow at the auction.]_

Was the message he sent, before deciding that he should at least try and cook some dinner before he could afford himself an evening in front of the TV watching crap, and an early night so he looked less like shit. 

Hopefully he wouldn’t be dreaming of Steve and the other night, and hopefully there would be no massive morning boner, he thought forlornly, though he already knew that was very unlikely.

*****

Usually, Steve wasn’t too fussed about what he personally looked like at these things. At the end of the day, he didn’t have anyone he needed to impress, as far as he was concerned it was about his artwork and not him as a person, and besides that he knew he didn’t cut a bad figure in a suit regardless. Tonight, however, he couldn’t stop himself from messing around with his hair, how his tie was tied, ensuring it sat right and so on. Even in his usual fail-safe navy blue suit, he felt weirdly antsy. 

Still, he eventually ordered himself an Uber over to the new Stark Industries building – an imposing thing in the middle of Manhattan (very typical of Tony Stark honestly, Steve thought) – and made his way inside. Thankfully, he was ushered inside fairly quickly, security clearance already given, and was able to miss a lot of the pomp and circumstance already starting outside for those with a face more recognisable than his. There was literally a red carpet and photographers and pretty much everything Steve disliked. Then again, Tony had said he had organised the presence of some pretty influential (and deep pocketed) people, so he supposed it was valid.

Once inside, Steve found himself guided into an auditorium-like space which had all of the artwork displayed in a particularly elegant way and lit to their best advantage. Some guests were already here, though it wasn’t packed yet, and he was handed a program for the evening and about the art. There was a bar in the room, and Steve found himself handed a glass of champagne as he walked past a server, and there were a lot of additional servers walking around with canapés. 

He glanced around, deciding where to start, half wondering where his own work was, but also maybe a little bit looking for familiar faces. Alright, one particular familiar face, though he couldn’t see it yet.

Instead, Steve busied himself wandering. He spoke to a few people he vaguely knew, and managed to snag a few canapés for his trouble, including a little rice cracker thing that tasted strongly of shrimp and wasabi, an arancini ball on a stick and apparently a cheddar beignet. In fairness to Tony, or more than likely Pepper and her team, everything was delicious, though Steve hadn’t really expected anything but. 

He was just sipping at his drink, and speaking to a guy who had apparently previously bought some of Steve’s work and was looking to acquire more, when he saw what was unmistakably a very pregnant Bucky standing next to a very pregnant Tony (who for whatever reason was wearing a white T-shirt below his blazer jacket which had the words ‘Ask me if I’m Pregnant’ emblazoned across the front in large black lettering) and looking vaguely uncomfortable whilst Tony just kept talking. Ending his current conversation when he could, Steve made his way over. Well, Bucky had text him saying he’d see him today and if he wasn’t welcome he was sure that would be made clear relatively quickly. Steve wanted to give Bucky all the space he needed, but this was clearly becoming something where they needed to talk. 

“Ah, there we go, here’s tall, blond and handsome in the flesh.” Tony was saying, his monologue clearly continuing. 

“Good evening Tony, Buck.” Steve said politely, noticing that Bucky looked… a bit stiff and uncomfortable and he hoped that had more to do with the event and the tux he was wearing than Steve’s presence even if he knew deep down it was likely both. Looking again at the outfit, Steve had to admit that it was extremely well cut and showed the fact that he was obviously pregnant, but complimented the bump somehow rather than swamping it or hiding it. Then again, it was also likely pretty expensive given it had been sent by Tony. 

“Hi.” Bucky said lightly, giving him a small smile regardless and that put Steve just a little more at ease. 

“Evening – I’ve had some enquiries about your paintings already, you know. I was just explaining to your boy here that this fancy food is all well and good – have you tried the cheddar beignets yet, by the way? They’re divine, and cheese is entirely my thing right now anyway when it’s not guacamole – but there will be real food later. You know, once everyone’s a bit tipsy, the art is sold and money is spent.” He said, and Bucky just nodded at him. “But hey, eat away in the meantime, it’s hungry work this whole growing-a-brand-new-human thing. When I made Dum-E and U it was the opposite thing – I literally forgot to eat whilst I was working. Now I physically can’t..” he said with a sigh. 

“Tell me about it.” Bucky agreed, taking what was essentially a very fancy cheese and pineapple canapé from a server. “Don’t say a word.” He added to Steve, who couldn’t help but grin at the choice as well as the fact that as they slowly slipped into conversation, it was clear that Bucky was more how he usually was with Steve. 

Tony sighed then, glancing to where Pepper was, wearing a gorgeous silvery coloured dress that hung off her just so. She was standing and waving him over to where she was talking to a gaggle of older looking women. “I swear, one of those grandma’s touch my bump and I will not hold back what I want to say. Honestly, why do these people think that being pregnant makes your stomach public property? You’d think the ironic T-shirt would be enough, because it’s damn obvious I _am_ unless I’m in the business of smuggling soccer balls now, and how profitable could that even actually be? Ugh, with me involved speaking to that lot a PR disaster waiting to happen. By now, you’d think Pepper would know better.” he complained, shaking his head. “Well, I guess this is as good a time as any. I’ll leave you find gentlemen in each other’s company whilst I see what they want.” He said, clearly resigned.

“See you in a bit, Tony.” Bucky said with a nod, before leaning slightly to Steve, his facial expression mischievous and far more what Steve was used to seeing on him. “He’s so whipped where she’s concerned.” He whispered conspiratorially. 

“He is. But then again, I don’t think I’d want to say no to Pepper, either.” Steve agreed with a smile and a warm laugh. “But is he right? Do people actually think touching your bump is fine?” He asked, actually curious. It had never occurred to him to do that to _anyone_ and he was a little confused as to why it might to other people. There seemed like plenty of personal boundary issues there, if he was honest. Also, the idea of someone touching Bucky without his permission? Steve didn’t like it.

Bucky sighed and nodded. “Thankfully I’ve not had too much of it – aside a weird overenthusiastic lady in the store yesterday – but it happens. He’s right though, it shouldn’t, and it’s super uncomfortable and weird.” He replied. 

Steve pulled a face. “I can imagine. I’m sorry for that.” 

Bucky shrugged. “I’m starting to realize that pregnancy is just a long series of weird changes and a lot of people prodding your body. I mean, if it’s not them it’s the doctors at the clinic, right?” he asked, and despite his words the cheeky grin on his face told Steve he was definitely joking at least a little. He hoped this meant that whatever space he’d managed to give Bucky was enough. 

“Well, in the doctors defence, their job is kind of to make sure you and little one are alright.” He pointed out with a small smile. 

Bucky sighed. “I suppose I’ll have to give them a pass, then.” He replied, rubbing the side of the bump through his shirt. 

Steve couldn’t help but watch that movement, still completely in awe of it. Bucky was a striking man to start with, but pregnancy really _did_ suit him, and he looked gorgeous tonight. “I guess you will.” He agreed. “So how are you finding tonight?” he asked, really wanting to ask where they stood from the other night and whether Bucky was alright in himself but that didn’t quite seem right to do either. Not right now, at least. 

“It’s not like anything I’m used to. I guess you must be more so?” he asked lightly.

She shrugged at that. “I mean, I’ve been to them before, sure, but it’s not really my sort of scene. I mean, I’m here as the artist but I won’t be buying anything.” He replied, and Bucky nodded.

“Well, whilst we’re here, do you want to show me what you did in the end? And maybe we can look at some other stuff? We probably shouldn’t just hang around, even if I’m just here to be the other pregnant man besides Tony.” He said, rolling his eyes. 

“Sure.” Steve said, gently turning and putting a hand on the small of Bucky’s back.

*****

Bucky’s plan had been to keep professional distance – because that was what he was calling it in his head now – between himself and Steve going forward. It was the sensible thing to do, they’d have a business relationship, Bucky would grow his baby, he’d hand it over, and that would hurt like fuck but then it would be done and at least Bucky wouldn’t have to lose a friend and potentially more at the same time. 

And yet, the moment he was talking to the man – the very good looking in a suit, by the way, man – the easy camaraderie he knew they shared was back in force and it was easy to chat amongst themselves as if nothing had happened. 

If he was honest, part of Bucky was glad they could do that, but the more sensible part recognised it for what it was – problematic. 

As Steve led him around the exhibit, a hand resting on the small of his back, Bucky wondered whether he should discreetly move away, but he didn’t have it in him. Apparently he now had a huge weakness for blond brick shithouses who were incredibly fucking _noble_ and whose kid he was currently carrying. Who knew?

“So, these are my three.” Steve said eventually, standing them in front of three beautifully painted canvasses, showing scenes around New York City. One was a classic Brooklyn Bridge shot, one was a skyline and another was a street scene that for Bucky captured everything New York was about – busy streets, throngs of people and a sense of buzz.

Sure enough, below there was a plaque reading the numbers corresponding with those in the program and also “Steven G. Rogers – acclaimed Brooklyn artist and illustrator. Brooklyn Bridge study, Brooklyn Skyline study and Street Scene. Mr Rogers is donating all proceeds to the charity of the evening.” 

And that was when Bucky blinked.

“Steve, you’re giving away all proceeds? But this must have taken you hours?” he said, a little confused, and a thread of fondness and wonder winding through him unbidden. He’d known that Steve was a good man and generous and kind, but this was something else.

Steve simply shrugged, giving him a small smile. “Well, I’ve been lucky enough to have two very strong Omegas in my life, but both of them have struggled. You and Peg – neither of you would have got what you wanted if you weren’t as strong as you are and you’ve had to make some hard choices. I can afford to do it, and if I can give a chance to someone who might not have one otherwise, I probably should, right? Besides, whatever I make Stark has to match, and that’s pretty satisfying, too.” He said with a smirk on his lips.

If Bucky wasn’t stronger then, he could have kissed him. On top of the other night, this was getting him like a sucker punch to the emotions, honestly, and Bucky was sort of an emotional mess on pregnancy hormones as it was. He didn’t need shit like this to provoke a reaction. “Yeah, but…” he paused, shaking his head. “You know most people wouldn’t do this, right?” he asked.

Steve shrugged again to that, though the tips of his ears were going pink with the compliment. Part of Bucky was pleased he recognized it for what it was, the other part was focussing only on the reddening skin. There was something oddly intimate about noticing it, he knew. “Just because most people wouldn’t doesn’t mean I should not do it.” He replied.

“You’re something else, pal. Jeez.” Bucky said, feeling a sense of deep admiration for the man as he spoke. 

“Maybe I am, but you are too. Let me show you some other pieces?” he said, and the words struck Bucky warm and content and he knew it probably showed in his scent but there was fuck all he could do about that at this stage.

“Sure.” He said softly. He was so fucked. This was all going to hurt when it came tumbling down, of that Bucky was certain.

*****

“Well, this has been an incredibly expensive night one way and another, but honestly, this makes it kind of worth it.” Tony said, looking at the very large array of food spread across the table in front of them all.

Bucky… well. He had to agree. The canapés had been a good snack, but he was in the middle of literally growing a person (as was Tony) and he had a seemingly ever increasing appetite to boot. Besides, there had been the little matter of the actual auction in between the two events.

To his credit, Bucky supposed, Steve had stayed by his side through the whole thing and had explained the process quietly in his ear as he went on. His close proximity still had an effect on Bucky that it really, really shouldn’t. The feel of Steve’s lips so close to his ear and the smell of him and his cologne mixing had almost made him shiver and it was by sheer force of will that he hadn’t. They’d been sat so close that had Bucky wanted to complicate things even further, he could easily have put his hand on Steve’s knee – a knee which was pressed against Bucky’s leg anyway. 

He’d certainly _wanted_ to.

“It’s only been expensive because you doubled everything made via the auction.” Pepper replied, her words dragging Bucky back from his thoughts. “And did you really think that the catering would be sub standard?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Of course not, but this little private pregnant-person-safe feast is a massive bonus. Like, I get that this is far less formal than we’d normally cater for something like this, but I cannot and will not deal with those tiny fancy restaurant portions right now.” Tony replied simply, piling a plate as he was. In fact, the reason that he and Steve had been invited to this table, given there were probably people more important that Tony and Pepper should be speaking to was because the food was definitely pregnancy approved whereas the general food options might not be. “Hey, Buckaroo, help yourself, you’ve gotta be pretty hungry too. All of this stuff is alright for us preggo’s to eat, no quick under-the-table-googling required.” He said, and Bucky nodded deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, starting to put food on his own plate.

“I really wouldn’t have thought that it was possible to be hungry as often as I am until this happened.” Bucky admitted, adding a healthy serving of vegetables. Well, this was a job and he was being paid to keep the kid somewhat healthy he supposed.

Tony just grinned at him. “I told you the unlimited snack drawer would come into its own.” He said, before shoving some of the chicken into his mouth. “I mean, I guess when you literally have the excuse of eating for two it’s kind of rude not to take full advantage, right?” He asked.

Bucky laughed. “Well, it doesn’t feel like we get too much choice, but I guess something has to make up for the fact that a nice cold beer is off the menu.” He agreed. 

“Mine would be a vodka, I think, but we’ll have our chance again.” He said, as if lamenting a serious matter rather than the temporary loss of alcoholic beverages in their diet. “Once we get them out, they’re everyone else’s problem for a while, I figure. Or permanently, in your case. Hey, Steve, how prepared are you? I’m trying to gauge if we’ve done enough.”

Steve looked up then from where he was spooning some pineapple fried rice (and Bucky needed some of _that_ , he realized immediately, taking the bowl off of him after he was done) onto his plate. “Oh, well, the nursery is there now. And I’ve started on a few other things. Talking of, I was planning on starting on yours soon, I’ve some ideas.” He said mildly.

“You come on over whenever you’re ready, Steve, just let us know and one of us can be here, especially as Tony’s supposed to be calming down his work schedule a bit starting now.” Pepper replied, giving him a warm smile. 

Tony sighed. “You make it sound like I’m sick, not pregnant. I’ve promised not to overdo it.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“And you promised you would remember that meeting with Mr Saracen last week, but look what happened there.” Pepper answered sweetly, sipping at her glass of wine.

Bucky spooned some rice into his mouth and let out a small, pleased noise, noting that Steve froze as he did. 

“Sorry, it’s just really good.” He said, blushing a bit.

“Of course it is, we catered it.” Tony said, rolling his eyes again.

“No, Buck has a thing for pineapple right now. It started with pizza.” Steve said, giving him another of those blinding smiles that he always seemed to have when anything pregnancy related became obvious.

“Oh, _that_.” Tony said knowingly, giving him a grin. “I’ll have Jarvis order snack drawer refills accordingly now I know – my thing has been cheese, but also guacamole, sometimes together. I mean, it’s always been good, but now it’s good on and with everything in ways it truly shouldn’t be. It’s why we have it with this meal.” He said, nodding to the large bowl of the stuff and Bucky nodded.

“Ugh, satisfying cravings is so good, right?” he asked, and Tony nodded.

“I’m honestly so glad Rogers decided to knock you up at about the same time we had our happy little accident. I didn’t know I needed you around until I had you.” He admitted, and even Bucky had to grin at that. 

“I never thought I’d have any sort of bromace with you either, Stark, but here we are.” He replied, and Bucky actually did suppose that this was what that was. Annoying and overbearing as he was, Tony had actually been a pretty good friend to him as well as an employer… even if Bucky wasn’t going to get over being dragged here and stuffed into a tux whilst pregnant anytime soon. 

“And it’s all thanks to U. Get it, like thanks to you, but to U because if he wasn’t such a butterfingers this probably wouldn’t be quite what it is.” He said, and Pepper groaned, shaking her head.

“We got it, Tony.” She confirmed, shaking her head though she did have a rather fond smile on her face as she looked at her mate, for all the exasperation Tony clearly caused her on a regular basis.

It was about then that Bucky felt like he was being watched himself. Turning to look at Steve, he saw a very similar expression on his face directed towards Bucky. His stomach turned a bit to goo at that and he felt a bit of heat across his skin. 

“What?” he asked lightly, and he meant it, because why on earth was Steve looking at _him_ like _that_.

Steve shook his head slightly. “Just you.” He said simply, and Bucky felt hot all over again, deciding to break the moment in the easiest way he could by shovelling another spoonful of the rice into his mouth. Instead of looking grossed out, Steve just laughed, and Bucky felt him squeeze his knee under the table. It did… a lot of things and how he didn’t shiver, Bucky would contemplate at length later. 

*****

After the dinner, there was dancing. Unfortunately, Steve had never much been a dancer. He could see Pepper and Tony dancing together, albeit more slowly than they usually would, but their closeness was really heart warming to see. Even if Steve currently didn’t have anything like that himself, he liked to see his friends happy. What could he say – he was a sappy romantic when it came down to it. 

“Hey, big guy.” A familiar voice said to him and he turned and gave Bucky a small smile.

“Hey, Buck.” He replied, taking the opportunity to look over him again. Bucky was… a really good looking man. Regardless of his pregnancy that was true – his hair suited him, he had full lips and a sharp jawline and a smile that could break hearts. 

“Thought you’d be out there dancing with someone. I’ve seen a few people looking at you.” He said, and Steve smiled and shook his head.

“I’m not much a dancer.” He admitted. “I’d be treading all over their feet in minutes and it’d put them right off.” And besides that, there was only one person here tonight that Steve might want to voluntarily dance with, and he was right in front of him and definitely not dancing.

Bucky laughed a bit. “Oh, come on, everyone can dance. Aside maybe me with your son going on down here. I’ve probably lost a bit of rhythm.” He said, rubbing the side of his bump and looking almost fond. Unable to help himself, Steve put a hand out, covering Bucky’s and feeling the warmth and maybe, just maybe, a little jolt of something like electricity between the two of them. He hoped he wasn’t imagining it, at least. 

“I’ll bet you haven’t. And even if you have, I can promise that I’ll be worse.” He said, before pausing and ultimately deciding to take a goddamn chance. “Why don’t we see?”

“What?” Bucky asked, looking up at him a little curiously. 

“Come on.” He said lightly, guiding him gently by an elbow to the edge of the dance floor, and putting one hand gently on his side, and one onto his shoulder. Bucky mirrored him, looking a little bemused. 

“If this goes wrong, I’m blaming you, Rogers.” He replied softly, though Steve could see a shy, pleased smile on his lips. 

“Noted.” Steve replied, glad that the song was relatively slow. He started to move, concentrating on what his feet were doing and not treading on Bucky’s as he moved and Bucky laughed lowly. 

“That’s where you’re going wrong.” Bucky murmured to him. “You’re trying to look at your feet, when you should be looking at your partner.” He said. 

“I was actually looking at you, technically. I can mainly see your bump.” He pointed out, and Bucky laughed a bit.

“Pal, you can feel that against you, you don’t need to look at it. And I know you have some weird thing about it, but when you’re dancing with a partner, look into their eyes. It’s almost like the less you worry, the less goes wrong.” He said lightly, and Steve tried to follow direction, looking into Bucky’s eyes. 

“Alright then.” He said softly, trying to do what he’d been told, looking into Bucky’s eyes now, not that it helped him at all with any feelings he might have. 

“And relax your shoulders.” Bucky instructed, and Steve laughed. “Right, there we go.” He said and actually, he was right, they were moving together.

Steve could feel that as much as he was focussing on Bucky’s face, he was doing exactly the same. They swayed together, not speaking any more until that song finished and another started, something a little slower again. 

“Okay, for stuff like this, you’re meant to be real close. I mean, we might struggle with that a bit.” He said with a chuckle, taking a hand off of Steve to wave at the bump between them. 

“No, we won’t.” Steve replied, changing their grip and angle a little, getting them at least a touch closer together. “There.” 

“Mmm, very good. The student has become the master.” Bucky teased softly, and it was Steve’s turn to chuckle softly at the teasing compliment, though he was also glad he hadn’t read the situation wrong and that Bucky had actually been looking for an out with his words. 

“I aim to please.” He said, aware that they were talking very softly and that his mouth had to be very close to Bucky’s ear for this to work. They were swaying together gently, the bump pressed between them though not uncomfortably, and Steve was sure in that moment that he could stay in this position forever, Bucky in his arms pregnant or otherwise. 

“Hmm.” He hummed out softly, clearly enjoying some level of contentment himself, especially if that calm, musky scent emanating from him was anything to go by. They swayed for another minute or two, before Bucky looked back up. “Steve, I have to be honest with you, I’m sorry about the other night. And… I’m sorry for how I’ve been since. But we can’t do this.”

And it was at that moment that Steve felt a little bit like his bubble had well and truly been popped, or perhaps like a bucket of cold water had been emptied over him. 

“Why?” he asked, not having anything else to say. “Shit, Buck, did I press you into something you didn’t want?” he asked, feeling panic rise. He _never_ wanted to be that guy. Fuck.

Bucky shook his head then. “Hey, hey, no, it’s nothing like that. And maybe this isn’t the time for talking about it, but I feel like if I don’t do it now, I’m going to melt into you entirely again. You… do things to me Steve.” He said softly, and Steve’s stomach swooped, looking down into those eyes again.

“What do you mean?” he asked, his voice coming out a low and intense rumble. 

“I think you know. I… want you. But you’ve become a close friend of mine, and realistically speaking, once I have this baby, we have to end this. Like, that’s it. We have a legal agreement where I give him to you, and you’re both gone. It’ll be way too complicated if I’m still around in any capacity realistically.” He paused then, fixing Steve with a serious gaze. “And I’m not going to lie to you, it’s going to hurt me like fuck when I lose the both of you. It will. I know I’ve no right to care about either of you, but I do. So I’m sorry for the other night, I feel like I pushed for it because I wanted you, but now I think it was too much. And I’ve been giving myself space to help myself distance and detach slowly.” He admitted softly, his voice thick with emotion. 

Instinctively, Steve wanted to keep on holding him and make him feel safe and wanted and all the other things that he most definitely _was_. He didn’t speak for a moment as he unpacked all of that, still gently swaying to the music as they were still wrapped together. Somehow, whilst this shouldn’t be the place for this conversation, it was working. Standing and dancing as they were they were their own bubble and nobody was disturbing them, and it was truly neutral ground in a way that neither of their places could ever be.

“Buck, I want you too. I thought that was kind of obvious.” He said with a small chuckle, even if the matter were serious. “And I know what legal agreement we have, trust me I went over it a few hundred times before I signed it. But if there is one thing I’ve learned in life, if you want something, you shouldn’t give up even if it’s difficult.” he said softly. “And everything the other night was mutual, I can assure you of that. Shit, Buck, it was back on my birthday that I realized I really wanted you, but it must have started before that.” He said quietly, knowing that his tone denoted how serious he really was about this. 

Bucky was still looking at him, and there was a spark of something in his eyes. “It also scares me that this might be, you know, because we’re an Alpha and an Omega. And because we’re unmated.” He said gently, and _now_ Steve got it. Bucky was scared too that even if they tried, they wouldn’t feel the same when the pregnancy was over. It left him vulnerable, and Steve could understand being concerned about that. If he wasn’t so sure of his own conviction, he’d feel the same way. “And legal agreements don’t just slide, Steve.” He pointed out, sighing. “Besides, you’ve paid me to do a job, and even if anything happened I can’t refund that right now because I may or may not have used it on some of my debts. It feels… fraudulent.” He admitted. “Wait, your birthday? That was two months ago nearly.” He said, looking a little surprised.

“It’s not that. I’m _sure_ it’s not that. Bucky, you make me smile. You’ve already said it, we’re friends. You’re probably the person I’m closest to right now, Sam and Riley aside – don’t get me wrong, you’re gorgeous now and I love that you’re pregnant with my kid, but regardless, I’d probably have some sort of crush on you. Sure we’re an unmated Alpha-Omega couple, but that would also be the case regardless of the pregnancy.” He sighed then. “As for the money, fuck it. Bucky, I’d help anyone I can. Look at tonight, I’m not taking a cut. And yes, my birthday.” He said, a small, amused smile beginning to grace his features as he spoke. 

Bucky was still looking at him with that expression on his face. So far as Steve could tell, it was somewhere between disbelieving and a little bit hopeful, his pupils slightly lust blown and very dark. “Steve.” He said quietly, clearly not knowing what else to even say. Steve’s heart was practically in his mouth, and he could feel it beating hard in his chest. “I… hate the idea of taking money from you.” He said weakly, his resolve clearly cracking.

“And I don’t want to push you, but I think this could be really good, Buck, if we let it.” He said gently. “I want you, and not just for the baby you’re carrying.” He added, in case that wasn’t very, very clear.

“And I want you. And this – whatever the fuck this is.” Bucky replied, and Steve’s heart swooped upwards this time, and he could feel a very large, very dopey grin spreading across his features as he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against the other man’s. Bucky made a startled noise, before kissing back, his arms wrapping more firmly around Steve as he did.

“Want to get out of here now?” Steve asked quietly, and Bucky bit his lip, looking up at him and nodded and fuck if Steve didn’t want to be the one biting that lip himself. “Okay, let’s go and say goodnight to Tony and Pepper, and then we do.” He said, and Bucky nodded again, pulling back lightly, before glancing between them and clearly making a decision to take Steve’s hand. Steve couldn’t help beaming again in that moment. 

*****

This time, they went home via taxi. Bucky was very, very aware of Steve’s hand on his knee, sliding up and slipping towards his thigh, and then back down again, squeezing a little at the kneecap before resuming and repeating the movement. It felt a little like his heart was beating too hard in his chest. 

He’d been honest. He’d told Steve what his reservations were, and Steve had been oddly reassuring. There was something about the big blond idiot next to him that Bucky inherently trusted and liked and he genuinely didn’t think that he was out to screw Bucky over. He still had the reservation that it was because he was a clearly pregnant Omega to Steve’s Alpha, but even so there was the fact that they had a friendship besides.

Bucky idly wondered how exactly it was possible to be simultaneously very calm and very jangled in someone’s presence and yet here he was and it was happening to him. He couldn’t focus on much aside Steve and how he felt for the entire ride back to Steve’s place, and it was almost a relief when they got there. 

Steve insisted on paying the driver, before walking around and opening Bucky’s door. Bucky very much wanted to protest that he didn’t need that, but it was too late, and he was looking into those baby blue eyes again, and his stomach was flipping. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” He said softly, and Steve shrugged.

“But I wanted to.” He said lightly. “Come on, let’s get inside.” 

Bucky nodded, following him to the door and waiting as Steve unlocked it before they stepped inside, Steve leading them through to his living room. 

“You want a drink or something to eat?” he offered, and somehow, this was a lot more gentle and a lot less sexually charged than Bucky had anticipated. He’d mostly expected a repeat performance of their previous liaison, but it was becoming clear this wasn’t that even if there was still an air of tension between the two of them. 

“Um, no, I think I’m good.” He replied, sitting himself down all the same, ignoring the fact that he was wearing a very expensive tux still right now. “I have to admit, I’ve got no idea where we go from here.” He said, still watching the other man as he sat down too, undoing his tie and removing it, which was an action Bucky followed, doing his own. 

Steve laughed a little. “Me neither, really. I don’t exactly think there’s a rulebook or set etiquette for this - but I did mean what I said and I don’t want to rush into sex again. Not because I don’t want it, but I feel maybe like we nearly fucked ourselves over with it last time.” He said, and suddenly the mood from the dance floor seemed to be returning, a little more charged and a lot more serious. “It feels like everyone has noticed something with us though – Sam definitely has.” He added.

Bucky thought over his own acquaintances and felt the warmth of Steve denying what he wanted because it was what was best for them. “Maybe Nat did.” He said, a little unsure but really he wouldn’t put it past her. “Becca, too. She asked me about you.” He said softly.

“And what did you tell her?” Steve asked, clearly interested, and clearly unable to keep his hands from touching Bucky as he took one of Bucky’s own and laced their fingers, pulling it towards him and kissing his knuckles then. Bucky watched him, feeling that warmth pooling in his stomach.

It was true that Bucky hadn’t had many relationships – or at least, not serious ones. He was too much outside of the usual Omega stereotype for most Alphas, and things hadn’t ever really worked with any Beta partners, either. He had enjoyed the company of others, but it tended to be on a casual basis, and that sort of thing didn’t much require the intimacy level of… this.

“I told her exactly what I told you. That I feel more for you than I should as just your surrogate, and that scares me for a lot of reasons. And before you ask, she told me to be careful.” He said, giving Steve a small smile.

“I think we can do both.” He replied quietly, his entire body language showing how much attention he was paying to Bucky with the way he was angled towards him, and it had the added benefit of accentuating how broad Steve’s shoulders were, and how small his waist was, especially by comparison. 

Bucky snorted at his words. “Steve, I think that ship has sailed. I’m already pregnant.” He pointed out, giving him an eye roll.

Steve sputtered a bit then, giving Bucky a look. “Buck, you know this really isn’t just about sex for me, don’t you? If it was, we’d be upstairs and with a lot less clothes by now, if I had my choice.” He said, and his voice was low. 

Bucky felt that flush of heat spread over him again and his cock twitched just a little in his pants, showing its interest in that idea. “That doesn’t sound so bad.” He said lightly.

Steve shook his head. “No, it doesn’t. It actually sounds damn good from where I’m sitting, but as I’ve just said, I want you completely comfortable with this and with the pace of things. And I’m willing to work at it for as long as it takes.” He said, and he had a tone to his voice that suggested he had the single minded determination to do just that. 

“How?” Bucky asked softly, genuinely curious. 

“We don’t do anything until we’re both comfortable with it. And if this needs not to be physical, then it isn’t physical. For a while, at least.” He added, giving Bucky a small smile, which made him blush more. Seriously, fuck hormones and being pregnant. Then again, a traitorous part of his mind reminded him, with someone like Steve he might have blushed anyway even if he wasn’t knocked up.

“Pal, if we’re going to do this, you probably want to get the physical done now whilst I’m not completely whale-sized. It won’t be long before that’s going to be real difficult.” He said, almost defaulting to humour to try and break the obvious tension here right now. 

Steve shrugged lightly. “If it has to wait until you have him, then it does. We’ve got time. We’ve got loads of shit to figure out, as you’ve said.”

“And that’s putting it lightly.” Bucky said gently, the gravity of the situation starting to settle in a little.

“Some of it’s for you, too, Buck. This changes things with this. If we go for it.” He said, putting a hand on Bucky’s bump, the warmth immediately going through his button down and onto the skin in a most pleasing way. “I know you’ve not wanted… this. And it’s how involved you can be.” He said softly.

Bucky… hadn’t thought much about that and he flinched slightly. “I know.” He said softly. “But that also depends on how much involvement you want to give me. If I wanted it.” He said softly.

Steve squeezed Bucky’s hands then. “I know this is heavy for something that hasn’t even really started, but we do have a lot of variables to think about that most people don’t. Either way, I need you to think about it and tell me how much you want.” He said softly, almost apologetically.

“Yeah.” Bucky said, his tongue suddenly feeling a little bit thick in his mouth. Even in this – essentially potentially giving up a chunk of everything he’d ever wanted – Steve was considering Bucky, and what the fuck could he even bring to the table?

And then, either way, as if sensing his inner turmoil, Steve was leaning forward and pressing a firm but non-invasive kiss to Bucky’s lips, pulling away almost as quickly as he came. Bucky immediately missed the contact. 

“We can work through it if you want to.” He reminded gently, and Bucky squeezed his hand. 

“I want to at least see what happens.” He said softly, looking Steve straight in the eye as he spoke. He was essentially being offered everything he wanted and he wished there weren’t so many things making him hesitant, but this gorgeous man in front of him seemed to think that this was possible, that this could be something, and what was more he _wanted_ it too from what he was saying.

Steve leaned forward again, that wonderful room-lighting smile on his face again as he kissed Bucky again, starting with another simple, press of lips on lips, pulling back sooner than Bucky was ready once again. At the same time, he released his hand, instead putting a hand onto his shoulder and another to his jaw, gently cupping and holding Bucky there. Then his mouth was against Bucky’s again, a little harder and more insistent this time, but still relatively innocent.

Bucky wanted more than that.

He tilted his head a little when Steve leaned in a third time, their noses bumping just a little, before Bucky was kissing him back. He moved his own mouth against Steve’s breathing out through his nose before gently opening his lips, Steve mirroring the movement.

The kiss naturally progressed and deepened, their tongues touching, and both of them making soft noises. Bucky felt sensitive to every touch again, much like he had the first time they had done this. All too soon, Steve was pulling back lightly despite the scent of mutual arousal in the air between them. 

“If we don’t, it’ll go too far.” He explained softly when Bucky looked at him slightly questioningly, and despite it all, Bucky could appreciate that. 

“Yeah. I should probably…” he said, realizing that it was the time of night where he probably should leave if he was going to with a jolt.

“You’re not. Not if you don’t want to. I’ve a guest bedroom, and I’d prefer you didn’t go trekking back home across town now.” Steve said gently. 

Bucky nodded, almost glad of that idea. He _was_ tired, and part of him just didn’t want to leave. 

“Want me to show you? Or would you like me to call you a cab?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded, letting him help him up. His stomach was big enough now that it was inconvenient if not possible to get off of a sofa unaided. 

“Show me.” He said gently, not wanting to break the moment, and Steve gave him a small, shy smile. Bucky still couldn’t quite believe that this was real and happening, and he very much didn’t want to risk talking too much and something going wrong so very quickly. 

He followed Steve, heading up the stairs to an area of the house he’d not yet seen, feeling oddly shy at this point. It was like seeing something more private, more than the average visitor. 

“So this is the main bathroom.” Steve said, passing a room and pointing at it. “I’ll get you a spare toothbrush, and some of my pajama pants – they’ll stretch – and I can lave you towels out for tomorrow.” He said, giving Bucky a small, shy smile of his own. “That’s me, that’s the nursery, and this is the guest I think you’ll be best off in.” he said, pointing to two doors before opening the door to a bedroom that was decorated nicely in neutral shades, with a dark green comforter on the otherwise unmade bed, matching a fluffy floor rug in the same shade, with matching lampshade and table lamps. It was understated, but comfortable looking. 

“Let me give you a hand with making the bed up.” Bucky said softly, giving Steve a glance.

“No, I’ve not forgotten that you’re supposed to be resting, Buck. It won’t be a minute, and you’ve had a pretty long evening on your feet anyway.” Steve replied, shaking his head and touching Bucky’s side like he still couldn’t help but seek out that physical touch. Bucky, now that he was letting himself do so, fucking loved it.

Bucky sighed. “I’m pregnant, but I’m capable of helping make a bed up, Steve.” He said, shaking his head. Bucky had always hated to be babied in any way or treated differently to anyone else because he was an Omega, and this was essentially that in a different way.

Steve tilted his head then, looking at Bucky. “I know. This isn’t because I think you shouldn’t or can’t. I want to do it for you.” He said, and Bucky could sense in his scent that it was genuine. 

Bucky almost melted, but didn’t. “And I want to do it for myself.” He said simply. 

“Together then?” Steve offered before pausing and freezing up and blushing before clearly deciding to go ahead and say what he wanted to say. “Unless… We could share mine? It’s not like it would be the first time. Of course, whatever we do I want you to be completely comfortable.” He said, rushing his speaking on the last bit almost like he was tripping over his own words.

“In your room?” Bucky asked, mainly to clarify, and Steve nodded. Bucky thought for a second, and remembered how fucking _good_ it had felt to wake up next to another body. 

“Yeah, I mean, if you want to – it’s not like you have to or anything.” He said, and Bucky could see that he was uncomfortable with it and he yet wanted it. It was incredibly endearing. 

“Would _you_ like me to?” Bucky asked gently, looking at him as he did. 

Steve blushed again, nodded, though to his credit he didn’t break eye contact. In fact, the other thing that spoke volumes was Steve’s contented scent at the very idea, and Bucky wanted _more_ of that. 

“Then yeah, we could do that.” He said softly, and Steve beamed, leaning down and kissing him once more. 

“Come on then, Buck. I’ll find you those sweatpants and that toothbrush.” He said softly. “And I promise no funny business.” He added, and Bucky snorted, because even if they’d already fooled around, the idea felt so ridiculous right now. 

“Thanks, Steve.” He said gently, padding back across the landing and following the other man into his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope this is a lot more cheery for you all than the last chapter, even if we started with some angst! 
> 
> Of course, this is going to cause it's own fun and games ;). 
> 
> Anyway, as always, I appreciate all comments, suggestions, kudos, whatever <3 
> 
> I also have Tumblr now [and I am here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oh-i-swear-writes) if you want to come hang out that way!


	21. Natasha's Detective Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chonker. The main reason is... I don't know if I'll manage an update at the weekend as usual or just after. It really depends how much I get done between now and then I guess - but ideally more rather than less, right? 
> 
> Anyway, this one has... a fair amount going on, and a lot of feels and discussion about the feels.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning, Steve woke up to a nose full of the most wonderful contented Omega and Bucky scent, and an achingly hard cock, his knot also slightly swollen. Not wanting to disturb the other man, Steve simply shifted his hips back a bit – not that he had any shame in feeling the way he did about this – and went back to resting. One thing was for sure – he had not expected the previous night to go as it had.

Softly, he nosed into the back of Bucky’s neck, figuring this wasn’t going too far with things, and just enjoyed the soft warmth of lying together on a Sunday morning. He’d not enjoyed this sort of domesticity since Peggy, and it was a little disconcerting how easy it was to fall into it. Then again, perhaps it shouldn’t be any sort of surprise. Falling into a friendship with Bucky had been all too easy, their personalities meshed well and that was before Steve even factored in the fact that Bucky was very, very easy on the eyes. He just hoped that unlike the last time, nothing went wrong. 

In a strange way, Steve realised he felt both very content and very edgy at the same time. This… could be everything he wanted. Steve had always wanted a family, had wanted to do it right and all, and he knew that his interest in Bucky wasn’t anything to do with the fact that he was giving him that. The man had endeared himself with his slow, lazy smiles, his sense of independence and his humour, and Steve wanted to be around him for the way he made Steve feel every day. He wanted to give him everything. He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said the money absolutely didn’t bother him the night before. And yet, he knew he had to be careful not to come on too strong or be too much, and he was very, very aware that already he felt a fierce protectiveness over even the idea of losing this. 

Steve hummed softly and happily, mulling over his thoughts, feeling movement as Bucky slowly stirred and woke. 

“Morning, Buck.” He said gently, not moving any further away from the man, who blinked a couple of times and groaned softly. 

“Morning.” He replied, clearly sleepy and not panicking or uncomfortable, which was a good sign. “Last night happened then, huh?” He asked softly, and Steve laughed a little.

“It did. Please don’t tell me now you’re disappointed.” He added, making it sound like a sass or a joke though there was a very real vulnerability there.

“I’m not. A little shocked, but not disappointed.” He admitted quietly. “I mean, fuck knows how we handle this now, and what we tell people and the clinic.” He added, and Steve had to admit he’d thought of that too.

“We see how it goes, and then we tell them when we’re ready. That’s enough. And we start with friends.” He added, because for one thing they were more likely to be supportive and for another, they deserved to know before anyone else did. He paused then though. “Though I’m willing to bet Natasha will notice pretty quickly.” He said.

Bucky looked like he was weighing that up, before nodding. “Yeah, she will. She has a really keen nose. Especially when it comes to me.” He said, though his words came out more fond than annoyed. “Well, I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it. But for the record, I won’t lie to Nat. I don’t have a death wish.” He said, and Steve nodded to that softly. Either way, he didn’t want Bucky to be his dirty little secret, and he didn’t want to be Bucky’s. It was just that this was too new and too involved to start really putting it out there.

“You know, having met Natasha, that makes far more sense. Besides, didn’t you guys date once? It would be weird if she wasn’t pretty on it where your scent is concerned. Besides, I’ll be telling Sam and therefore Riley by association, too.” Steve replied, and Bucky laughed a little, shifting and gradually rolling himself over to actually face Steve now. 

Bucky looked incredibly warm and content and sleepy, and Steve just about wanted to see that every morning until the end of time, if he was quite honest. “Yeah, she means well though. Most of the time. And by that I mean unless you’ve pissed her off. And we did, back in College, but I guess it does make sense.” He said with a laugh before shuffling slightly and raising an eyebrow at Steve as he brushed against his crotch.

“Really now?” He asked, and Steve winced a bit blushing. 

“Hey, I woke up with you in my bed. What did you think would happen?” he asked, shifting again so that nothing was rubbing against anything else and causing any further reaction and therefore any further embarrassment, and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re really cheesy?” he asked, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, but I suppose there’s a first time for everything.” He replied, moving a little bit closer to Bucky now anyway, because the cat was out of the bag on the state of his cock, so to speak. Surely his being… pleased by Bucky’s presence was a good thing?

“And this is the first time I’m telling you that. And probably also the first time you’ve had someone leaving you hard in bed because your kid is starting to press on their bladder and they really have to pee.” He said, and Steve nodded seriously.

“It very much is that.” He agreed, watching as Bucky got himself out, a slight thrill running through him at the sight of the Omega sleep rumpled with bed hair and wearing his clothes. _Especially_ the part where he was wearing Steve’s clothes. Fuck yeah, he could totally get used to this, he thought, especially when Bucky returned a few minutes later smelling lightly of toothpaste once more, and got back into bed.

“What? I’m not a morning person, alright? And besides, it’s Sunday.” He said, as if Steve was challenging his actions at all.

“No judgement here, even if I usually am.” He replied, wrapping an arm around him again and pressing a soft kiss into his cheek as they settled in again. There were definitely some things that were far, far better than Steve’s usual Sunday morning run.

*****

Later that morning, and a freshly showered Bucky was glad to be sitting in another pair of Steve’s sweatpants and an old T-shirt which stretched over his bump a little but not uncomfortably. Bucky’s first instinct had, one they’d finally gotten out of bed, been to get out of there and not be in the way but apparently Steve had other plans – and if Bucky was honest, the prospect of a breakfast cooked for him was making his mouth water… and his stomach gurgle. 

“Mmm, Steve, that smells amazing.” He commented from his position at a stool I front of the kitchen island where Steve had got him settled with a glass of orange juice. He’d tried to stand up and help a couple of times, but thus far his efforts had been for naught and he’d been expertly shooed back whilst Steve fussed.

The man in question turned and grinned currently wearing comfy clothes himself, with an apron tied around the top. Bucky had certainly noticed how the ties accentuated how narrow his waist was. “Well, it’s nice to make an effort when you’ve someone to share it with. Especially someone eating for two.” 

“Trust me, I can definitely eat.” Bucky replied, giving him a grin, watching as Steve heaped bacon, scrambled eggs and hash browns onto two plates, bringing them over before returning to bring across a fruit bowl and placing it between them. “ _Especially_ when it looks and smells like this.” 

Steve laughed, digging straight into his food. “Well, thanks. I do try.” He said, and they fell into eating comfortably. When he was about two thirds of the way through his food, Bucky felt a small movement in the side of his bump, putting a hand to it. The kicks had been getting much stronger of late, and he kind of loved it but could very much see how this might end up being uncomfortable before the end.

He fidgeted a bit, glancing up and finding Steve looking at him. “Food woke someone else up too, apparently. Or my stomach gurgling because of food did.” He said with a small smile, watching Steve’s face break into a smile right along with him. It was then that Bucky thought of something else, and pressed just a little harder, and… yeah. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t just feeling something on the outside because he wanted to.

“What?” Steve asked, clearly seeing him doing something that looked different… and also more than likely the beaming smile on his face. 

Bucky gave him a small smile. “Come over here.” He said, and Steve abandoned his breakfast immediately, looking curious and adorably hopeful at the same time. Once he was next to Bucky, he took Steve’s hand just like he had the first time, and pressed it firmly into his abdomen. 

He waited for a couple of beats, watching Steve ever so carefully as he did, before seeing a grin spread across his face. “Holy shit.” He said.

“Careful with the cursing Steve, he can hear stuff now, you know.” Bucky said, parroting the book that he was halfway sure Steve would eventually come to regret giving him that copy of. 

Steve just stared back at him, looking completely dazed. “You’ve been feeling this the whole time?” he asked, completely ignoring Bucky’s statement in favour of moving his hand slightly to feel a slightly different angle.

“Since he started moving, yeah, though it feels different from the inside. Still, not the whole time, technically.” He pointed out, though once again his tongue-in-cheek humour went completely unappreciated, though he supposed he could give Steve a free pass given the guy was clearly as in awe of this as Bucky had been the first time he’d realized what the fluttering feelings he had were. 

“Oh my god.” He said quietly, and Bucky chuckled a little, feeling the movement shift then, and stop. He glanced at Steve then and nodded, silently confirming the equally silent question in the man’s eyes.

“You have to tell me next time.” He said, and Bucky nodded, before laughing as Steve pulled him into a bear hug, pressing a kiss into his hairline and not so subtly breathing in his scent. Bucky didn’t mind, he liked Steve being this close – had _wanted_ him this close for some time. 

“I will. Easy there, big guy.” He said, unable to keep the smile off of his face at having something else with this he could share with Steve, rubbing a hand up and down his back and feeling Steve’s palm slip back to the side of his bump. Even without being able to see, he knew the man was still smiling like an idiot. It warmed something else in him he hadn’t known was there before. 

*****

The rest of the day was spent lazing around at Steve’s and learning about each other in a slightly different way, and with Steve getting his hands all over Bucky’s bump whenever he told him to and getting entirely mesmerised by the feeling of his – their? – son moving around inside. 

Steve found that he loved every second, aside the part where Bucky eventually had to try and fold his tux into a bag Steve leant him to carry it and make his goodbyes. The point was only slightly saved by the lingering kiss that he let Steve give him goodbye before he got into his Uber heading home. 

When he was alone again, Steve took a moment to sit on his couch and sigh out. Things usually didn’t go that fucking well, and he let a tiny part of him feel excitement because this felt like it could be something really damn good… as long as he didn’t let Bucky freak out again. 

*****

Bucky had to admit, he was more relieved than he usually was when the New York City weather started to cool for Fall around the beginning of October. Apparently carrying a bunch of extra weight (and really, he looked like he was smuggling a soccer ball up his shirt now) made everything so much hotter, though _What to Expect_ also suggested that it was because he should have an increased blood flow. Pregnancy did some weird things. 

It was a strange thing to think that he was now two third of the way through his pregnancy, but here he was, with the bump and the back and hip ache to prove it. The weirdest thing that had started to happen was that suddenly his belly button (which had always distinctly been an ‘innie’) was now an ‘outie’. He’d showed it to Steve, who had laughed a bit, before pressing a soft kiss to the side of Bucky’s bump that had made him immediately go entirely jelly and forget to worry about how fucking _weird_ it was.

Today, however, he was chilling with Clint. Nat was running late finishing a meeting, which was nothing new, so the two of them were relaxing in a coffee place near her apartment, with Bucky enjoying a ‘tropical fruit’ (read as pineapple and banana) smoothie as well as a BLT sandwich and a salted chocolate caramel donut, because fuck everyone, he still had a sweet tooth and a hell of an appetite. Clint looked mildly sickened at the combination, and was sipping at his own cappuccino and nibbling a plain glazed ring donut of his own.

“Barnes, you always ate kind of gross anyway, but this is a lot of food given this is technically a mid-afternoon pick me up and not an actual meal.” Clint said, shaking his head. 

Bucky just laughed. “You know Barton, you grow a kid and see how hungry you feel. I’ve got swollen feet and ankles, I can’t have a drink or do vigorous exercise and I look like I’ve swallowed a watermelon whole. Cut me some slack. If I want to eat my feelings, I totally should. This is probably literally the one time where this is completely acceptable. Besides, the smoothie is fruit.” He pointed out, tilting the glass towards Clint as if that proved his point any. 

Clint shook his head. “Even if I could, I’m not exactly keen having seen you, dude. I mean, you wear it well, but really? I saw the vomiting, I’ve seen you getting emotional, and I’ve seen the amount you can eat. Oh, and I did hear everything you just said about swollen everything and not being able to do anything – my hearing aids work well.” He said, laughing.

“You don’t know what you’re missing. I mean, who _wouldn’t_ want all this?” He asked, laughing a bit before he took another mouthful of his BLT, making a happy noise. There wasn’t much better than food right now, though the feeling of Steve’s body next to his was pretty close if anything was. It had been a few days since the auction and subsequent events, and though they’d not seen each other every day due to schedule conflicts and whatever, they’d squeezed in a lazy night watching a movie, and feeling Steve playing big spoon behind him on his ridiculously long Steve-sized couch had been _so_ good once Bucky had let himself relax into the sensation of being _with_ an Alpha. 

“Me. And most of the population. I can’t believe you’re voluntarily doing this.” He said, shaking his head. “Do you ever actually think about doing this again?” He asked.

Bucky immediately thought of Steve then (what was new?), and thought of his swollen ankles and then shook his head. “Nah, I told Tony at Steve’s birthday, and I’ll say it again, I’m pretty sure that this is a one time deal.” He said quite decisively. “Like, this will still clear most of my debts, and what I’ll have left will be far more manageable, especially now I actually have a job that pays.” He replied.

Clint nodded to that. “That makes a lot of sense. And weirdly, it was kind of this whole scenario that got you that job in the first place. I guess this has inadvertently done a lot for you, huh?” He asked, and Bucky nodded, not that Clint actually knew the extent of it. 

“Yeah, I got some things to thank Junior for. More than I thought, at any rate.” He replied with a grin, patting the top of his bump almost comically.

Clint hummed, sipping at his coffee, before looking back up at Bucky. “So, back to my previous question seeing as Nat’s not here to tell me off for it – now that Junior is getting that much bigger and you’re on the final straight, so to speak, have you lost sight of your dick yet?” 

Bucky snorted at that, almost managing to get smoothie up his goddamn nose. “Well pal, if I tell you that mirrors are wonderful things, it should give you everything you want to know.” He said, and the pair of them burst into childish giggling.

*****

Sam Wilson had been having a week that was fine and dandy. He’d been to work, he, Riley and Arya had been to his mother’s for dinner (and dammit if Darlene Wilson didn’t make a pot roast to die for). Alright, so he hadn’t seen Steve yet, but that was scheduled for Friday, so that was all pretty normal, too. 

_Had_ being the operative word.

He stepped out of work on the Wednesday afternoon, glancing at his watch as he did. He had a couple of hours before Arya needed picking up from nursery, and given it was early October, the weather was actually pretty good – he figured he’d call at home for a while, maybe tidy up (when you had a toddler there was always tidying) or maybe get dinner prepped so it was easier when he, Riley an the baby got home. 

Unfortunately, all of those plans got derailed when he recognised a red-headed woman standing on the street outside of the VA tapping away on her cell phone and looking for all the world like it was normal for her to be there. Even if it definitely was _not_. Sam sighed – part of him had expected this, but it didn’t exactly make it that much better or less weird. Natasha had eluded to the fact, when they met at Steve’s birthday, that she had a way of knowing things about people and had basically told Sam that she couldn’t explain how exactly she did that. This sort of proved she hadn’t been bluffing on that.

“Hi there, would it be egotistical to think you’re looking for me?” he asked, and she smiled at him coyly.

“It wouldn’t. Apologies for suddenly dropping in on you like this.” She said, though Sam very much suspected that she wasn’t in any way sorry at all. “I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page about some things.”

“Some things being a highly emotionally dense Alpha-Omega pair?” he asked, because yeah, he could see that. Actually, it was almost a relief that someone else had seen that, too. 

She nodded. “Yes, I take my job as James’ support Alpha very seriously.” She said with another small smile that was as unnerving as it was friendly. “And I also take my position as his friend very seriously – if I’m not getting an awful lot of sense out of him about this whole scenario, so I wondered what someone else’s take was – and the only person I can think of beside myself who would be close enough to have any real opinions was you. I fully understand if you’d rather not talk about your friend behind his back – god knows I probably shouldn’t do it about mine – but I feel like it might be beneficial to know what’s going on from the other side.” 

Sam sighed, thinking about it. On the one hand, she was right. He didn’t like the idea of talking about Steve and Steve’s shit without his knowledge. Then again, whilst Bucky – or James, or whatever his name was – seemed like a good guy, Sam had met him properly all of once. Maybe a bit of insight would be a good thing. Sam was an adult, and if this got too invasive he could definitely get out, but something about how Nat was with James suggested it wouldn’t be. Strangely, the fact she was willing to turn up on the doorstep of one of Steve’s friends’ work suggested that she certainly at least cared enough to do that.

“I see where you’re coming from.” He said evenly. God knew, Sam would end up dealing with whatever fallout came from Steve from this whole thing if and when it went to hell. “How about we go for it now? I’ve got a few hours before my daughter will need picking up from nursery.” He said, finally deciding to go to it before he had any time to think better of his actions.

For half a beat, Natasha looked a little surprised before nodding. If he was completely honest, Sam was just a little proud of getting that reaction from her. “Let me take you for coffee, Mr Wilson.” She said simply, and Sam wondered just for a minute if perhaps he’d be better off having something a little bit stronger. 

They walked without really saying anything to one another until they reached the nearest coffee place to the VA building, Sam holding the door open for Natasha. Much like she cooked a mean pot roast, Darlene Wilson raised her sons right with their manners. 

They placed orders, and sat themselves down near the back at a small table a distance away from other seated patrons. 

“So I think it’s fairly clear that already James and Steve have strayed away from what the usual arrangement between surrogate and parent is.” She said simply, and Sam was both a little shocked by the lack of preamble, and slightly impressed and intimidated by it. Either way, she definitely had a point.

He nodded, wishing that the latte he had bought was cool enough that he could drink it without burning his mouth out, mainly for something to do whilst he thought about what to say. What he actually came up with? “Yeah, I think you’re probably right. Steve’s… admitted as much. Not that I think anything actually happened or anything – just that he’s admitted they’re close. Which I could see anyway, given I have working eyes.” He added, rolling them as he spoke and thinking again of the hand holding at Steve’s birthday and the conversation that had followed.

“Which is still more than I’ve sensibly gotten out of James. But as you’ve said, I also have working eyes and I know him well enough to read him easily these days.” Natasha replied, before sighing. “Look, this isn’t some sort of interrogation – if it was, you’d know. This is more of a… me trying to get my suspicions confirmed.” 

“And what are your suspicions?” He asked.

“Steve seems like a good guy, and he seems to be into James, who also seems to be into him even if he won’t verbally admit it. For obvious reasons I have a list of concerns – the most pressing being the fact that there is a child involved who is biologically related to the both of them and the fact that this has actually put a lot more strain on James than he ever believed it would.” She said, and Sam nodded. Putting himself in her shoes, he could very much see why that would be the case. Sam was nothing if not good at being empathetic about things which probably wasn’t a surprise given his choice of career.

“The only thing I guess I can say is that Steve is one of the best people I know. Sure, he’s a stubborn asshole when he wants to be, but it’s usually for a good cause. He’s had a pretty shitty time, and since his mate Peggy passed, this is the first time I’ve seen him interested in anyone. I can appreciate that might raise concerns, you know, because we’re wired to want to take care of a pregnant Omega, but Steve wears his heart on his sleeve. Hand on heart, I thought it was that to start with, but I don’t think it is now.” He admitted, and something _had_ changed – Steve was far too invested now, and way too sincere about it. Also, he’d spoken to Peggy, and sure it was probably a bit weird that Steve did that, but he only did it – Sam knew – about the things that mattered the most to him. 

Natasha contemplated him for a few very long seconds, sipping her espresso like it didn’t matter that it was probably too hot. “That is… oddly reassuring.” She said eventually, and am felt relived in the way that one might after being let out of a job interview of some kind. “For the record, if my gut feeling is right, he could be really good for James. He needs someone as… reliable and unimposing as Steve. I’d just rather talk him out of it if it’s likely not to be a good match.” 

Sam immediately shook his head, but somehow took some solace in her words. “I don’t think there’s any need on Steve’s end. When Steve gets onto something, he’s in deep. He doesn’t give up real easy, and I think that if they let this go anywhere, this will be one of those things. Besides that, even if it does go wrong, I don’t think the guy is capable of being vindictive or deliberately hurting someone.” He said, and that was probably the most justice he could do for Steve on the subject even if the words seemed too simple.

Once again, Natasha contemplated him and what he had said, before she nodded, clearly making an assessment of some kind. “I think that James could fall hard for all of this.” She said, and Sam could see what she was saying – at least things had potential to be neutral.

Natasha finished her espresso then, and pulled a business card from her bag. “Don’t be a stranger, Sam. I feel like they’re going to need us more before this is over.” 

Sam gave her a small smile, finding that his latte was finally ready for actually drinking. “You know, Natasha, I think they actually might. And I didn’t even sign up to be a support Alpha.” He managed to joke, taking it and slipping it into his wallet. 

“It’s good to know there is at least one sensible man. And as for being a support Alpha, I think you did that when you befriended Steve somehow.” She said, shaking her head and Sam guessed there was some sort of story not just involving Bucky that led to that comment. 

“I try.” He said, giving her a small smile.

She nodded again. “Well, if you hear of any… developments and feel like you want to discuss them, you know where I am.”

“And you apparently know where I work.” He said.

She grinned, cat like once again. “Because you told me you were a VA counsellor. It didn’t take me too much longer from there, you know.” She said, and Sam supposed that actually made a lot of sense and made it mildly less creepy that she could just show up – but only just. 

He bloody well hoped Steve didn’t screw this one up – he felt like there would be hell to pay from a terrifying red head that Sam somehow felt was far more dangerous than she was letting on. 

*****

“You know, I think this kid _does_ take after me a bit.” Bucky said, making a face. He and Steve were taking a walk around Prospect Park when he was done with work given he couldn’t see the man in the evening due to having dinner with Natasha, Clint and Becca and Steve due to have dinner with Sam and Riley.

Steve raised an eyebrow, looking across at him. “How so?” He asked, though he also thought that it shouldn’t be a complete surprise to Bucky, the kid _was_ 50% him, after all. 

“Well, before I was knocked up, I liked to box. It was good stress relief, kept me in shape and taught me to throw a damn good punch – apparently he’s good at that, too.” He said, pulling another face and rubbing an area of his bump. “And I swear, you try and touch it this time and I’m not responsible for my actions.” He added, because this was bad enough anyway, without anyone encouraging the damn kid.

Steve, annoyingly, just chuckled a little bit. “He’s awake, huh?” he asked gently, and Bucky nodded, still feeling relatively mutinous – and sore.

“Very.” Bucky agreed, rubbing the side of the bump as if it might soothe things even slightly. “Usually walking helps, I read it’s something about the motion of me moving being like rocking – but not today, apparently.” He said, sighing again.

“Is there anything I can do?” Steve offered lightly, and Bucky shook his head.

“Nah, let’s keep going and hope he calms down. Apparently he should have less space soon so he won’t be able to do so much. Doesn’t help me now, though.” He said, sighing, though he knew he was being unduly grumpy about it – he’d miss the frequent movements aside the ones that were actually painful. 

Steve nodded, falling into step next to Bucky once more. “Well, let me know if there is anything, won’t you?” he asked quietly.

Bucky glanced for a second, deciding that there _was_ a little something, and taking Steve’s hand in his, lacing their fingers. It was the first time they’d done this in public outside of one of their homes (alright, more often than not _Steve’s_ home), and Steve smiled softly at it, Bucky watching, before punching out an “Ow, fuck.” As he received another kick, thoroughly ruining the moment.

“Language.” Steve said, almost automatically and without any heat. 

Bucky gave him a very real glare, feeling that annoyance flare. “Are you serious right now?” he grumbled. “You get kicked and punched from the inside and see how you feel.” He groused. 

“You’re the one who told me he can hear things now.” Steve pointed out and Bucky glared at him again.

“No, that book that you bought told us that. Don’t tell me you’re not reading even further ahead than I am, Rogers.” He replied, and Steve laughed a bit at that, squeezing his hand.

“Alright, you’ve got me.” He replied, moving and pressing a kiss to the side of Bucky’s head, actually getting a smile from him. “Talking of which, would you find it completely weird if I wanted to talk to him?”

“What? Like sit and speak to the bump?” Bucky asked, and Steve nodded. 

“Yeah, exactly like that. Like, you can lie down and I’ll sit on the floor so I’m closer. I want him to be used to my voice.” He replied, and Bucky _supposed_ he could get by that. Oh, hell, who was he kidding? It would be adorable. 

“We can try.” He said after a moment’s consideration. “I mean, I’ll wear headphones if you want some privacy?” He offered, and Steve shook his head.

“No, anything I want to say to him, I should be able to say in front of you.” He replied, pulling Bucky’s hand to his mouth and gently kissing his knuckles. Bucky’s heart squeezed a little, a warmth spreading through him despite the mild chill in the air. “I thought I made it clear, I want you involved in our lives as much as you think you want to be. Not that there’s any pressure if you want to stay a little detached. I want it to be your choice, Buck.” He said softly, and Bucky fought not to feel completely overwhelmed at that one. 

“Stop being so… _you_ when we’re out in public. I’m hormonal, have some consideration.” He said, and Steve chuckled warmly.

“Sorry, Buck.” He said, before pulling them to a stop and gently leaning down, kissing Bucky sweetly despite the fact that they were in broad daylight and an open area. In fairness, Bucky didn’t exactly care either, and he couldn’t help himself from kissing back, crowding in just a little closer because Steve was a wall of warmth, and that way he put his hands on Bucky felt good as sin. 

*****

Later that evening, Bucky found himself in a little hole in the wall Mexican place seated next to Natasha, with Clint and Becca opposite them. Becca already had a mojito in front of her and was merrily sipping through the straw, and Natasha had her standard vodka and lemonade. Given that Clint had a bottle of beer in front of him, Bucky was the only one not drinking, though he’d kind of expected that – it was Friday night, after all. Still, he had pineapple juice. Fucking pineapples, indeed. He swore they were going to haunt him or some shit after this was all through. 

They’d just ordered a sharer platter of starters, and everyone was chatting whilst they waited for it to arrive. Bucky was more focussed on the idea of food, but hell, he was only a couple of weeks off the start of his third trimester of pregnancy – what did anybody expect?

“So how’s single life? Any dates, yet?” Clint asked Becca, who shook her head.

“Nah, I’m sort of done with guys and dating for a while. Sometimes you have to have a break, you know? Not everyone finds their Nat.” She replied, and Bucky chuckled a little bit at that one. 

“Please, I wasn’t found – I _happened_ to him.” Nat replied, getting a few more laughs even from Clint himself, though it was probably true. If Nat hadn’t wanted Clint – for whatever reason – then they wouldn’t have gotten together let alone still be there. Bucky knew _that_ first hand, after all. 

“It’s true – everyone asks me how I did it, but I have no idea. I guess I must have been just endearing enough.” He said, laughing and shaking his head again. Well, at least Clint was self aware.

“Please, I keep you around for the comedy value. And the sex – trust me, he’s somehow not so inept when it comes to that.” She said, and Becca looked shocked and then giggled. Bucky, meanwhile, pulled a face and made a ‘yuck’ noise. There was just something about the idea of Clint and Nat that he didn’t need to think about.

Natasha’s reaction to that was to raise a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him in a way she’d very much perfected over the years. “Really now, James?” She asked, and the expression on her face made his stomach drop. “And here I was about to not discuss the fact it seems _you’ve_ been getting close to someone yourself. Care to share why you smell like you’ve been rolling around in a pile of another Alpha – specifically Steve Rogers, if I’m not mistaken – dirty laundry?” She asked.

Bucky blinked, because that was blunt, even for Nat, though he supposed he should have expected it. He caught Becca’s eye who was giving him a curious and slightly scandalised look of her own now, and he knew that between the two of them they’d be like a dog with a bone until they got some actual information now. 

He and Steve had discussed this, and they had already decided they weren’t going to lie about it, mainly because there was little to no point. Besides that, Steve had mentioned he’d planned to tell Sam tonight, so it was only fair. 

“Well, actually I was, but it seems you’ve beaten me to it.” he said, managing to get that far before Becca interrupted him.

“You actually fucked Sexy Steve, didn’t you?” She asked, eyes like saucers, though she was grinning almost maniacally. “When?”

Well, at least she didn’t look upset. Actually looking around, none of them did, they also didn’t look surprised. 

Bucky didn’t even have it in him to “Technically no. But yeah, there’s something going on with us that’s not strictly professional, and it started after that first pregnancy yoga class.” He replied, deciding to keep it as factual as possible. It was probably the best way to keep this pain free.

“Ugh, so that’s… like, ten days ago right?” Becca said, digging in her wallet and handing Clint a bill, with Nat doing the same. 

“Damnit, Clint. How are _you_ the one to get this right?” Nat asked, before taking a generous swig of her vodka. 

“Wait, did you fuckers bet on this?” he asked incredulously, looking around at his friends.

“Duh. We saw it coming, though Becca and I both had money on you guys actually screwing. I’m still planning to chew you out about how monumentally stupid you’ve been though, so don’t think you’ve got away with that.” Nat replied. Bucky eyed her, having no idea whether to take that as a good thing or not. “Relax, James, we’ll discuss it later.”

“Saying that makes me feel the opposite of relaxed.” He grumbled, though he was distracted pretty quickly by the arrival of their food, immediately snagging a chicken quesadilla off of the platter and chewing mutinously half wondering whether he should be treating this like a last meal.

*****

Steve’s evening was held at Sam’s house, and involved Sam’s infamous bacon macaroni cheese for dinner, served with several side dishes including oven roasted broccoli, garlic parmesan sweet potatoes and some garlic bread. Arya had looked incredibly excited about the prospect of it (and Steve couldn’t blame her) and her enthusiasm had been warranted. As expected, it was amazing.

When dinner was done and Steve and Riley had done the clean up whilst Sam did Dad bath-and-bed duties, the three adults settled themselves in the living room with a beer each.

There was a bit of small talk, but as it died down slowly, Steve felt like it was time to talk.

“So,” He said simply, actually keen to talk about the topic, even if it might be weird. “You guys should know – Bucky and I are sort of seeing each other now.” He said, because actually, that was the simplest way to put it.

There was a brief pause, and then Sam spoke. “Bucky as in James Barnes your surrogate?” he asked.

“How many Bucky’s do you know?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, that Bucky. Don’t tell me you’re actually surprised.” He said, a little bit nervous that they might actually be and that he might have read it all wrong. 

“A good point.” Sam replied, before shaking his head. “No, I told you before, we’ve noticed how you are about him – certainly how you were at your own birthday.” He said with a small smile despite himself. “So… how did this happen?” he asked curiously.

“We went to pregnancy yoga, the easiest breakdown is that it’s really touchy feely. Like, _really_. We ended up fooling around, and then it all went to shit for a bit – that’s why I was so uptight last week - but we’ve spoken now, and it seems mutual.” He said, breaking it down into what seemed like the simplest bullet point form. “And like, he seems a bit cautious about it, and I get this has a load of ways to go to shit, but I think I want to give it a go.” He added in case that wasn’t obvious, and then waited for the response.

It took a few seconds, both Sam and Riley clearly digesting the information.

“You have never done things the easy way, Rogers.” Riley muttered, and Sam chuckled, before actually speaking himself.

“So… how does this go? Should we have invited him tonight?” he asked, and Steve shook his head, though he really appreciated the sentiment of his friend’s offer.

“No, it’s cool. We still have separate lives and all, we’re just seeing how things go. I’ve left him thinking about how much he wants, because in fairness, there is going to be a baby to consider in a few months.” He pointed out, and he knew he wanted Bucky involved, but how much was down to him. Steve would even be prepared to consider Bucky taking an “Uncle” sort of role if that was what he needed to keep him involved but at a distance he found acceptable. Bucky was, in Steve’s estimation, a brilliant person and he’d love their child to _know_ that like Steve did, even if it had to take a form that Steve was less than keen on because he also knew how important and hard won Bucky’s independence was.

“Right. But how involved do _you_ want him?” Sam asked, and Steve glanced at him and blushed. 

“Everything, I think. And I know that brings its own complications.” He admitted, blushing a little and glancing away, taking a pull on his bottle of beer.

Sam nodded, glancing across at Riley and sharing a look. Steve could imagine that the pair of them were having a whole conversation in that one look that he wasn’t privy to – he wasn’t even sure he wanted to be. “I thought you’d say that.” He admitted. “Well, we’re here for you man, with whatever you need.” He said, and in that, Steve was both incredibly grateful for his friends, and incredibly grateful that they realized that he didn’t necessarily _know_ what he needed right now. 

“Thank you, both.” He said softly, and both of them nodded.

“Thank you for telling us. But next time you get a dinner invitation, if all is well, it’ll be for the both of you.” Riley promised, and something about that pleased Steve more than he could say, he could only hope that things with Bucky were in a position where he too would be happy and comfortable with that set up.

*****

The next day, Bucky felt he was summoned rather than invited to join Nat for brunch. Of course, it might have been to do with the fact he’d been warned ahead of time that this meeting would be sans Clint which suggested that Natasha actually wanted him to talk.

Given they’d eaten out the night before, Nat had decided to cater this brunch herself and Bucky found himself soon being ushered inside. Nat had put quite the spread across the small table she had, with a lot of fresh fruit and pastries. There was a pot of coffee, presumably for her, and then a couple of different cartons of fruit juice for him to choose from.

“I wish I was more of a morning person, then perhaps I’d be capable of putting together something like this.” He said, looking across it hungrily, glad he’d only eaten a cereal bar so far this morning. 

“You’d also have to have an apartment that’s big enough to actually fit more than one person in at a time, James. Have you thought about moving now you’re making more?” She asked, clearly taking the unspoken offer for some small talk before they got to the elephant in the room. 

He shook his head, because whilst he _had_ thought about it, it seemed like a pretty bad idea generally, and what did he need the extra space for anyway? “Nah, the idea of this was to get me out of debt, not to start upping my running costs. I mean, it’s not just the rent – a bigger apartment logically leads to higher utility bills.” He pointed out.

“Whilst I see your logic, have you considered that practically any apartment aside yours would probably be more economical to run? And besides that, you’re likely to need more space.” She pointed out, sitting herself down and fixing him with what Bucky liked to think of as the Black Widow stare – like she’d eat him alive when she was done with him or something.

He shrugged in response, taking a seat himself. “I mean, I see where you’re coming from. I guess I just don’t want to make things more difficult for myself than I have to. And regardless of the fact I won’t be taking a full maternity allowance or anything because of the situation, I’ll be having a little bit of time off.” He reasoned, having worked through this on his own regardless and done the maths. The truth was that Bucky would have loved to get something a bit better than his shithole, but that was the thing – the place was _his_ shithole and he was sort of attached… and it was cheap. Besides, he was still struggling slightly to adjust from the mind set wherein his life would automatically go back to normal once the baby was out of him to where it might actually _not_. 

Natasha sighed. “At what point did you think that your doing whatever it is you’re doing with Steve doesn’t change everything?” She asked, before shaking her head. “Okay, we’re going to do this the most easy way I can think of. I will ask one question at a time, and you answer it. If your answer doesn’t make sense or you’ve clearly not thought it through, I _will_ tell you. And don’t think I’m trying to be harsh, I just feel like you’re not always thinking about _you_ in all of this. And it’s important that you do.” She informed him, and Bucky nodded.

“I’d never expect any different.” He replied feeling rather intimidated by the conversation but unable to help himself from picking up a couple of pastries and piling some fruit onto his plate. He was lucky, Natasha knew his sweet tooth, and the pain au chocolats and croissants certainly catered for it.

She nodded, taking some fruit herself, and skewering a piece almost savagely with her fork. “Right then, first question – are you sure that whatever you’re feeling for Steve isn’t just hormonal? I only ask because it’s been a very long time since you were seriously with someone, and this has been a lot on you.”

Bucky nodded. “That is… surprisingly fair.” He admitted. He’d spent a lot of time before this had happened thinking about the hurt that Steve could do to him, but of course, it would work the other way around. Steve was clearly a man who valued commitment – he knew that from the get-go, and the fact that he’d clearly been happily married and mated for some time. Bucky hadn’t exactly been that for most of his adult life, and he supposed he _did_ need to consider whether he was in for the long run as much as whether Steve was. “I don’t think it’s just hormones. I’ve usually not kept anyone around because I’ve always felt like they were doing me a favour or that I couldn’t pull my own weight. It’s been about my independence as much as anything. That’s… well, it’s not there in this case.” He said.

“Is that what you thought of us?” Natasha asked, giving him a smirk, and part of Bucky was glad of the reprieve as he screwed the end of his now buttered croissant.

He shook his head in response. “No, but we were in college, Nat – it almost doesn’t count. College relationships and adult world relationships usually aren’t the same thing.”

“And yet, I’m one example of three relationships I can remember off hand – though I think we both know that my least favourite was Dolores.” She replied, rolling her eyes even at the woman’s memory.

“Oh come on – Dot wasn’t _that_ terrible.” He replied. “You guys just had a personality clash.”

“I think we’re going to have to agree to disagree. Either way, until now you’ve had a thing for redheads. Have you even noticed that Steve is blond?” She teased lightly.

“Is that my second question? And I’ll have you know I’ve noticed a lot of things about Steve, but he’s definitely blond.” He replied, and Nat rolled her eyes. 

Before speaking again she daintily nibbled some watermelon, and then sipped her coffee. Ugh, Bucky missed coffee more than he could say. “No, that was not your second question. If anything, it was your third.” She confirmed. “Alright, and have you thought about what you want in terms of that bun in your oven?” She said and Bucky thought for a moment. Honestly, since it had been sort of an option, he’d struggled to think of much else. 

“I’ve told you before, I’ve struggled a lot more than I thought with the idea of giving him up. Or rather, it’s more difficult to feel him grow and move and then accept the idea that at some stage I’ll hand him over and pretend like it never happened than I thought it would be, even if that was my original plan. I mean, it scares me more than I can say that it could still happen if I go with this and then Steve changes his mind. I guess in my mind I’m struggling to move past the fact that at the end of the day, Steve still has a legal agreement with my signature on it meaning that if he wants me to I have to – but I don’t know, Nat. I’m not normally openly trusting, but I don’t think he’s out to screw me over.” He said, trying to articulate everything that had been swirling in his head, aware he wasn’t exactly making sense fully and probably failing. 

“Right, but without considering what Steve wants, what would you have if we were in an ideal situation and you were making the decisions?” She asked, and Bucky actually stopped to think of that, because it wasn’t something he’d allowed himself to do before now. In all of this, Bucky had been so quick to consider Steve’s thoughts and opinions and needs, but less sure of his own. “If Steve’s feelings were entirely inconsequential, what would you want?”

“I’d not really thought, I guess, because it’s so dependent on Steve. It’s always had to be his kid until now – that’s exactly what I was saying. Beyond that, the truth is that I never thought I was someone who was good with kids, but Becca pointed out to me that I pretty much dealt with our younger sisters.” He pointed out, remembering that and sighing. He’d done a lot of reflecting after that conversation, and annoyingly his little sister was right – as she often was. _Especially_ where Bucky was concerned.

Natasha nodded, watching him closely. “I told you you’d get more attached than you thought you would. But for what it’s worth it’s because it’s probably natural to. Despite whatever you’ve signed, that’s still biologically your child, and he’s inside of you. _That_ was what I was worried about in the first place.” She said, obviously having contemplated it. Once again, Bucky got a feeling that Natasha always saw more than the average person noticed in any situation. 

Bucky sighed. “Yeah, I guess. It’s just complicated that I feel things for his father, too.” He admitted. 

“More complicated, but also easier in some respects, I suppose. I suppose what you really have to consider is that this really can only go one of two ways if you’re doing this. The first is that you get everything you could want - _if_ having that family life _is_ what you even want. The second is that this all goes to absolute hell and you lose it all. And that is going to break you if it happens, and I think you know that. I don’t want to see you hurt, James, but if you go forward, I’ll support you – we both will, and Becca too – because you deserve something really good.” She said, and as she spoke, Bucky could feel himself tearing up. Nat fucking _cared_ , he’d give her that. But then, he cared about her. Fucking hormones, for fucks sakes.

“Nat.” He said quietly, managing to keep the wobble out of his voice.

“Oh, I’ve started you off, haven’t I?” She said lightly, looking away a little, as uncomfortable as ever with emotional displays. The fact she’d looked after him when he’d first been inseminated and when he’d had his twenty week scan was a small miracle really. He’d never be able to thank her enough, he doubted.

“You can’t say things that nice.” He said, staring off into the middle distance a little trying to get himself under control. “I’m shit scared this will go wrong.” He admitted quietly in the vulnerability of the moment.

“Well, don’t be. I know there’s a lot at stake, and there really is here, I’m honestly glad you’ve acknowledged that – but if you’re shit scared, you won’t let yourself open up. I think that’s partly why you’ve not had long relationships much – you’re scared of getting hurt. And it’s a legitimate fear, but equally, you have to take a risk sometimes. Maybe this is one of those times because if you don’t, you’ll miss out anyway.” She pointed out, and Bucky took a moment digesting that quietly, looking out over the view of the city from Nat’s window for a moment. 

“You wouldn’t let me if you didn’t think there was a chance.” He said softly.

“I don’t set my friends up for failure, James. I just really need you to think of what you want, and whether now you’ve truly got the independence you’ve always wanted and fought for, you’re willing to give it up for the family thing.” She said softly, and he had thought about that a little himself.

Bucky had never, after all, wanted to play to the Omega stereotype. 

“Thank you. I mean, I need to think and digest a bit.” He said and Nat nodded back at him.

“It would be strange if you didn’t, James. Now, eat your brunch. You’re growing a person, you need to keep your strength up.” She said, and he nodded, beginning to eat quietly as he contemplated.

*****

Of course, that wasn’t Natasha’s only stop on her little truth-telling tour of that Saturday. Her next one, however, was a gym that she did not normally frequent. Thankfully, an acquaintance of hers who may have owed a favour worked there, and she had managed to get a day pass as well as the approximate times that one Steven Grant Rogers was likely to attend. 

Natasha was often very glad that generally humans were creatures of habit, and this was one of those occasions. She went to the locker room, stowing her possessions in a locker and taking the key, slipping it in the pocket of her work out gear, before heading through to the main gym area. 

A quick glance around convinced her that what she had heard was right, and she smiled softly, moving herself to the soft mats in order to start her stretching. Alright, so maybe she hadn’t come here with the sole intention of working out, but it wouldn’t hurt to get some exercise in before she left.

She spent a few minutes on that, noting a couple of guys paying her a little attention though that very much wasn’t unusual when she knew she had a figure she’d worked for and that she could bend as she could. Well, years of ballet training had done a number on her toes, but done her a lot of favours in this department.

When she felt adequately ready, Nat made her way to the machines, beginning her workout, and working her way slowly towards a certain blond Alpha who was in the free weights area – because of course he was.

“Oh, Steve- I didn’t know you came here.” She lied with a straight face. “It’s good to see you.” The man in question was wearing sweat pants and a slightly-too-tight white T-shirt which was slightly damp with sweat, especially around his neck and his armpits. It… wasn’t the worst look, even Nat could admit that.

“Natasha?” he asked, clearly a little surprised, wiping his sweaty blond hair from his forehead with his forearm, his shirt rising a little over his waistband to show some taught abdominal muscles, and alright, alright, Nat had to admit that James had always had good taste in partners – but then, he _had_ been with Nat herself, albeit many moons ago. “Hi, it’s great to see you. I didn’t know you came here?” he said, a slight rise at the end of his sentence denoting the question. 

Nat shook her head, and gave him a small smile. “I don’t usually – I’m trying out new places. It’s time for a change.” She said simply. It was a straightforward enough lie, at least, and not one that seemed out of place or could be easily questioned. 

He nodded, though something told Nat he didn’t quite believe that was it. Well, she hadn’t pegged him for an idiot anyway. 

“I’ve been at this place for a few years. It’s fairly low key and relaxed, but it has everything, you know? Alongside a morning run through the park most days, I’m set.” He said, sipping from his water bottle and clearly happy to make conversation with her. It almost didn’t surprise her – in some ways Nat rather thought Steve might be the human equivalent of a golden retriever.

She nodded. “Well, if you’re coming somewhere on your own time to work out, it’s got to be somewhere you’re comfortable.” She agreed with a smile. “Do you come here often?” She asked, acting as if she didn’t already know and completely ignoring the fact that it sounded like a pick up line.

Steve nodded again, sipping at his water bottle. Nat could tell he’d been working hard, and something about him (and no, it wasn’t his body shape) meant that it didn’t surprise her. “Yeah, I’m here about five days a week, but I try and do something every day, you know?”

“I can understand being keen to keep up your fitness. I try and do the same.” She said, beginning one of her sets. Well, she had to keep this convincing, after all. Or convincing enough, she supposed.

He nodded. “Well, if there’s anything around here I can help you with, just let me know. And I know that sounds like I work here, but… well. Someone you know might be less intimidating.” He suggested, and ugh, Natasha thought – he was so damn wholesome – and James _still_ deserved that. 

She gave him a small smile. “Do I look like a girl who doesn’t know her way around the gym, Rogers?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Steve looked a little wrong footed and awkward then, before shaking his head. “I uh, no. Just… I know it can be a bit difficult when you’re in a new place, and so I…”

She gave him another grin then, showing that she had just been playing with him. Steve looked relieved, and was blushing at that. “Steve, I really was just kidding.” She confirmed, before slipping out the more important question. “So have you seen James recently?” 

Steve glanced at her, a flash of recognition in his eyes for definite now. Natasha would bet anything that he knew that she knew what was going on. “Yeah, we see each other pretty regularly.” He replied, and his face told her that he was gauging how she would react. It seemed like the man was every bit as sharp as Natasha had thought he was.

“I rather thought you did.” She responded, again watching carefully for a reaction.

Steve looked at her knowingly then. “Look, I see what this conversation is about, and without being offensive, I really do care about him. But if you want to really make sure – and I respect it if you do – then lets finish our workouts, and I’ll take you for a coffee, how’s that?” he asked.

Natasha was a little surprised at that – he was almost as blunt as she could be apparently – but didn’t show it in her face and nodded, satisfied. “I appreciate it.” She said, and strangely enough, she did.

A little over an hour later, Natasha found herself sitting at a table in a quirky coffee shop with polished wooden tables, chintzy armchairs and industrial metal light fittings overhead. There was low music piping through the place, but not at any sort of level where it made it difficult to talk. By the greeting he got from the servers, it was clear that Steve came here fairly often, an was a favourite customer to deal with. Natasha could respect that – too many people were rude to their servers.

He’d offered to get the drinks, and she had let him, thanking him when he came back with an Americano for her in a slight departure from her usual espresso. 

“So,” Steve said carefully, voice measured as he gave her a knowing look. “I think the reason you’re asking me careful questions is because you know that something has changed with me and Buck.” He said lightly. “Correct me if I’m wrong.”

“I suspect very much that James has told you I’m aware of things, so I don’t think there’s any need for any such denial.” She replied, and Steve nodded. She actually found his honesty sort of refreshing if she were honest, a lot of people weren’t so direct. Perhaps it would all be easier if they were. 

He nodded, clearly contemplating that himself for a second. “Now, I can either ramble on – and trust me, with me it will be rambling – or you can ask me what you want to know. I’ll answer as honestly as I can.” He said softly. 

Natasha was a little surprised at that, but nodded, fixing him with a look. Apparently interviewing oblivious idiots about their feelings was what she did now. Who knew?

“I just need to make sure that you’re certain this isn’t some sort of hormone thing. I’ll level with you – I knew before he even went down this road that James would end up in deeper than he thought he would, even when he tried to convince me otherwise. It concerns me that he’s in deeper even than I anticipated.” She admitted deciding that if Rogers was going to give her honesty, she could give some degree back. 

Steve sipped his coffee – and he had the same habit as James usually did of drinking it whilst it was still too hot apparently – before answering. “You know, if it were any of my friends in his situation, I’d be concerned in the same way. And all I can do is try and assure you that I’m sure it’s not. On a very superficial level, he’s an attractive man. But on another level he’s headstrong, sarcastic, has a wicked sense of humour and is one of the least selfish people I’ve ever met. If I’d met him without this, I’d want to be friends, or possibly more, with him.” He admitted and Natasha noted that his face was earnest and serious. “I’m not going to say that this doesn’t play a factor in speeding things up – I have given you my word I’d be honest – but it’s not the entire reason.” He said.

Natasha nodded, digesting that for a moment. It was a very levelled answer, and one that Steve had clearly given prior thought to, but the fact that it was pre-empted somehow didn’t mean it lost any of the sincerity with which it was clearly meant. 

“I appreciate the honesty.” She replied, still keeping her facial expression neutral. “And I appreciate that this is a very unusual situation all round that you are both going to have to navigate and that it comes with its own challenges. One of them I think you’ll find, is that James doesn’t seem to know how much he’s allowed to want.” She said.

Steve looked a little surprised at that. “How do you mean?” he asked.

Natasha put her mug down. “James seems to have very much considered your wants and needs with this situation, but not so much his own. I think he still sees the child as very much your child, but the point I’m making is that this does change that dynamic. Are you prepared for that?” She asked, not feeling any shame in going straight for the metaphorical jugular. 

Steve, to his absolute credit (and a bit to Natasha’s surprise, though she’d never show it) didn’t even flinch. “I’ve noticed that a little.” He admitted. “But I don’t want to spook him by putting all that on him at once. I know that he values his independence, and I’m the one who wanted a child to start with. And I guess all I can do is keep reassuring him as things progress and support him where I can.” He said, and then he paused. “Look, I’m very aware of the nature of the agreement that we have and what we’ve both literally signed up for. I know that Buck probably feels that at any point if this isn’t working, I could pull the rug from under him and use that to ensure he can’t see the child. But I can promise you I would never.” 

Nat nodded, sensing that there was still more that Steve wanted to say.

“It’s not fair on any child to be in that situation, children aren’t weapons.” He said lightly, sipping his drink contemplatively again before his bright blue eyes met hers, something blazing in them. “Look, I’ll level with you. I’m speaking to Pepper Potts about this, but I’m trying to see if there’s any legal way to give Bucky some rights, if he wants them, despite what’s written in that Clinic contract.” He said, and Nat had to admit she was a bit stunned by that.

“You are?” She asked. “But what happens if this doesn’t work for you both?”

Steve shrugged. “Then I hope that we can maintain a relationship that works enough that we can share a child together regardless, if that’s what he wants. If not or if it’s not what he wants then, well, I signed up to be a single Dad and that’s what will happen. I can’t say I won’t resent that though, especially if it’s something our son will remember.” He said, and Nat nodded, feeling the conviction in his words. She rather thought she might resent James that if he went down that route, too, family relationships strained as her own were. 

“I have to admit, I didn’t expect that. It’s a very large commitment in such a new relationship.” She said softly.

“Yeah, but so is having a kid involved in the first place, especially one that is biologically both of ours. I figure we’re doing this all in the wrong order anyway, what’s one more thing?” he asked. Nat thought about that for a moment, before nodding. 

“I’m sorry for ambushing you like this.” She said suddenly, almost surprising herself again by making an actual apology. It wasn’t something that Natasha Romanoff often did. Then again, Steve Rogers had turned out to be one big surprise thus far himself.

He shook his head. “I’d sort of expected something like it, if I’m honest. And trust me when I say I can understand. I’m glad that Bucky has someone like you in his life.” 

Nat hated herself a little bit for even thinking it, but perhaps the sentiment was mutual.

*****

“Well, I survived the Natasha Romanoff inquisition today.” Steve said lightly later, playing big spoon to Bucky’s little spoon as they were curled on his sofa later that evening watching some sort of documentary about food trucks. In Bucky’s opinion, pretty much everything said food trucks were serving looked beyond delicious – but then again, he really was all about food at the moment. 

“Me too.” Bucky replied, before realizing what had been said. “Wait, what? _You_ had to deal with Nat?” He asked raising an eyebrow. 

“She turned up at my gym and basically asked whether I have honourable intentions with you. It was borderline terrifying even if she’s half my size.” He said, though his hand didn’t move from where it was looped around Bucky’s waist and resting on his bump. He also gently pressed a kiss to the back of Bucky’s neck, almost making him shiver.

“Of course she did. Sorry.” He said, and he could feel Steve shake his head rather than see it from here.

“Don’t be. It’s nice that she cares enough. As fair warning, I suspect you’ll be getting your own dinner invite from Sam and Riley soon enough.” He said softly.

“And so it begins.” Bucky replied, though there was something warm in his stomach at the idea. 

“Mmm, in more ways than one.” Steve replied, kissing the back of his neck again until Bucky turned and let their lips actually meet. 

Yeah, perhaps he could do this.

*****

A few days later, and Steve was at Tony and Pepper’s place. As could be expected, their apartment was spacious, light and very, very modern in terms of décor. Below the living accommodation was the ‘garage’, though it was a poorly kept secret that the space doubled as Tony’s at-home lab and was where he did some of his most experimental works even if they were literally within Stark Tower and he could access whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

Steve, however, was safely away from that and upstairs, in the cavernous bedroom next to the master suite that Pepper had told him was going to be the nursery. Unlike Steve’s own fairly simply and on theme design, what he’d actually landed on with Tony was… well. Chaotic was probably a fair word, even if it didn’t feel particularly charitable to say it. 

Apparently, there was going to be some sort of galaxy-space-scene background, with an assortment of space ships, the occasional robot and unicorns. Steve somehow rather thought that Tony had more to do with this than Pepper. Either way, he was doing his best to make it as cutesy and uncluttered as he thought he’d manage to get away with. 

Hopefully, the size of the room would mean it didn’t look as hectically busy as it might just about anywhere smaller anyway. 

So far, he had the outlines sketched out, and he was just about to start on putting in the initial layers of colour and was so lost in his work that he didn’t hear someone else approaching behind him – not that it mattered, there were a very limited number of people it could feasibly be. 

“You know, I think I might be forever thankful – or at least thankful for the next couple of years – that we’ve got a real artist doing this. Looking at what you’ve drawn so far, it’s the perfect mix of what Tony actually wanted without looking as garish as it has potential to.” Came Pepper’s voice from behind, and Steve turned, giving her a small grin.

“I’m doing my best with that – we don’t want your daughter having nightmares or struggling to sleep because she’s over stimulated or whatever.” He pointed out, and she nodded. He did note the ‘next few years’ comment and internally sighed – he could hallway see that he might end up being the one redoing this.

“I know. I was concerned, but letting Tony choose the décor for the nursery seemed like a good thing to compromise on what I’m willing to let him win with. He’s actually more difficult than he usually is right now if you can believe it. I’m hoping my not being too stubborn on this means he won’t fight me too much when I try and get him to agree to a name that’s not too ridiculous.” She said, sighing. 

Steve gave her another small smile. “I remember his suggestions pretty well. I can understand why you wouldn’t want to go with that.” He admitted, though he was already finding himself that choosing (or rather: considering) baby names wasn’t as simple a process as he’d thought it might be. There were a lot more names than he thought associated with people he’d rather not be reminded of ever. 

“I mean, in theory he’s joking. Like, it’s something he would definitely say he wants to do to mess with me, but I don’t want to test that theory too much, just in case he isn’t, because this _is_ Tony we’re talking about here.” She said, shaking her head. 

“No, I can appreciate that.” Steve agreed, starting to work into some of the background now because that was the first part he ideally wanted to get down first before getting into characters and details.

Pepper watched him quietly for a few moments, and Steve didn’t much feel the need to speak either. For someone with so much power and influence, Pepper was actually someone Steve would class himself as being very comfortable around. She just had that right sort of energy, which was even more unusual with another Alpha. “So I’ve looked into that Clinic contract for you. Or rather, I had one of our legal advisors do it – and before you start worrying, it was Matt – the guy we used to use to clean up pretty much all of Tony’s messes.” She said, rolling her eyes. Steve could remember those days, with Tony at the helm of Stark Industries and his obvious and complete enjoyment of his playboy lifestyle and all the trappings that came with that. 

He nodded. “I knew you wouldn’t do anything but keep it discreet.” He replied, and that was also the reason that he hadn’t hesitated to ask Pepper in the first place. Although he’d spoken to Natasha about it, he didn’t quite know how Bucky would take it. In fairness, it might be overstepping a line in some ways given how soon Steve was willing to do it, however, if Bucky wanted involvement, Steve was already in too deep with his feelings for the man to deny it. This was the only way.

She nodded. “Well, the good news is that the agreement is very weighted towards your rights. In theory, should you wish to waive them, you can do so. It also says that James has no claim to the child once they’re born and that he can’t request his name on the birth certificate regardless of the fact he biologically the other parent as well as being the surrogate. That said, there’s nothing about whether you can have his name added or not, though I understand you would need his express agreement to do so, if that’s the route you choose to go down.” She replied, and Steve glanced back at her. He often wondered, between Peggy, Sam and Pepper if all the important people in his life had some sort of superhero-esque ability to read him like an open book.

“That was essentially what I needed to know. I don’t know how all of this is going to play out, but I can see he’s getting some level of attachment. And I know I’ve paid a lot to do this, and this was my choice, but I’ve got to know him now too and he’s a great guy. I can’t stop myself from thinking about what if the shoe was on the other foot, you know?” He asked, stepping back from the wall he was painting and running a hand through his hair, unwittingly wiping some deep blue into the front of his blond that he’d later struggle to get out even after several washes.

Pepper gave him a small smile, though Steve didn’t know what for. “You know, you really are one of the best people I know. You’re so compassionate.” She said softly. “Anyway, I’ll get Matt to email everything you need to know over in regards to the contract and what you would have to do should you wish to void it.” She said softly.

“Thanks, Pepper.” Steve replied, picking up a different paintbrush and beginning another area. 

“It’s fine. Also, just so you know, for whatever reason James is actually downstairs. I’ve heard that Hank has had Tony removed from the labs, something about not wanting the liability of him knocking things over now he’s so front-heavy or near other people wielding tools. It seems he’s managed to drag James along with him. Unfortunately, we can’t stop him here, but I suppose at least there’s comparatively less risk. Either way, I’ve not been down myself yet, but if you wanted to go downstairs to see him later feel free. Of course, if you’d rather not see what two pregnant men, blowtorches and other assorted power tools and some sort of robotic prosthesis look like, I completely understand and I’m sure that they would, too.” She said, giving him one last smile.

Steve laughed a bit at that, smiling back. “You know, you’ve sold that really well, but I think I might give that a miss. Tony on an average day with power tools can be concerning, I don’t think we need to add other variables.” He replied.

“A wise decision. Anyway, I’ve got to go and make some calls, but if you need anything in the meantime, just as Jarvis.” She said, looking mildly apologetic as if she wasn’t the CEO of a huge multinational company. 

“Thanks again, for everything. And I promise I will.” He said with a nod.

Despite his words, Steve definitely went to see Bucky later that day. The outcome was that he thought may never get the terrifying image of his child (and ~~his~~ Bucky) so close to heavy machinery out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so we sort of see how many issues our boys still have to navigate here... even if they have very supportive friends to try and get them though!
> 
> Thank you so much to you all for your kind words/comments/kudos. 
> 
> Two people have been commenting the entire time I wrote ahead tonight, and honestly? It's thanks to them I got as much done as I did <3 
> 
> I adore you all, and it genuinely means the world to know I'm not writing into the void.
> 
> Thank you all again <3
> 
> As always, hit me up if you've got any queries/suggestions/plot bunnies - I adore them!


	22. The Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has explicit content pretty much throughout - sorry if that's not your thing!

It was a week or so later and Steve had been like a bear with a sore head for days. Literally everything had him snapping, the smallest inconvenience felt like a nightmare and no amount of hard work at the gym or making his morning runs longer was helping and yet he _wanted_ to do more all the same. Physical activity scratched the strange itch he had, but not quite _enough_. Still, it was better than nothing. 

Of course, Tuesday brought with it the pregnancy yoga class. Steve broadly didn’t mind the class. He usually got to touch Bucky, sit close to Bucky, feel his son move and do a little gentle exercise with it. It was enjoyable enough . They even had friends within the class going through the same stages of things that they were, though none of them knew what had sparked Bucky and Steve’s relationship, or that there hadn’t been one really beyond friendship until their first class. 

As usual, he met Bucky outside of the building that their classes were in and gave him a small smile as the man walked up. He was even bigger now, just starting his third trimester. In fact, they had one more week of the yoga, before it became Lamaze classes, though they’d been well assured that those included some stretching and movement too. The thought made Steve both a little excited because that meant things were really close, and also pretty damn nervous. He had no idea what Bucky must be feeling. 

“Hey, Buck.” He said softly, pressing a kiss to the man’s lips before offering a hand. “You ready?” 

He accepted the kiss and nodded. “I’m ready.” He said, before pausing, eyeing Steve. “Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Sure, why wouldn’t it be?” Steve asked. 

“Something seems… you seem a little tense.” He said softly, and Steve shook his head even as part of him was pleased that ~~his~~ the Omega could recognise things in him that easily. 

“I’m okay.” He said gently, kissing him again. “Shall we?” he asked. Bucky glanced at him once more before nodding, though he took Steve’s hand so as far as he was concerned, that was fine. 

The class progressed as usual, through an initial relaxation and stretch and then into some poses. Bucky was struggling more these days, but now they were about a week away from Hallowe’en, he was a lot bigger. The book had informed Steve cheerfully that the baby was now the size of a cabbage (though really, what was with all the fruit and vegetable comparisons they seemingly loved to use?), which seemed insane given that cabbages were quite big until he looked at Bucky and saw that bump.

As he thought about that, he ran a hand over it softly, Bucky opening one of his closed eyes. “Handsy tonight?” he asked, and Steve nodded. He _was_ , actually. He wanted Bucky close, he wanted to touch him and he didn’t want anyone else doing either of those things. He felt strongly possessive and perhaps it was the pregnancy hormones, but perhaps… 

Steve actually felt himself blush a little, before deciding to go with honesty being the best policy. “Yeah, I think I’m close to a rut.” He admitted softly, suddenly having realized exactly what this was. Of course, now he thought about it, it made sense. He hadn’t _had_ a rut in some time, and the agitation and irritation along with the fact he felt he was running just a little hotter than usual and the fact that something in his hind brain just wanted hands all over the other man. That, and he’d definitely jerked off more than once over the last few days and the _need_ to had been there rather than it being a fairly pleasant pastime or something he did in the shower. 

“Oh. I see.” Bucky said lightly. “I mean, I guess this will have been the first time you’ve been… close like this to an Omega for some time?” he asked, and Steve blushed a little again under his gaze, nodding. Again, it _did_ fit. Being close to an Omega for the first time in a long time would definitely do it. 

“Yeah.” He said softly, feeling incredibly embarrassed by the whole scenario even if it was natural. Listening to Andrea, he helped Bucky shift, standing directly behind him, and finding he wasn’t strong enough not to press his nose in behind Bucky’s ear, breathing in the scent of him. “Sorry.” He murmured lightly, though something inside of him lit up as he felt Bucky shiver and he only just managed to resist the urge to push his hips forward and against the Omega. 

“Your mouth is right by my scent gland.” He said softly, holding the position they were meant to be in relatively well, especially given the size of his bump. “It’s kind of sensitive you know.” He pointed out, voice just above a murmur, presumably so that nobody else would hear, though Steve noted that most couples here tended to get wrapped up in their own little bubbles in the same way that he and Bucky did. 

“I know, that’s why I said I’m sorry.” He said softly, and he was, but instinct was taking over. Something in Bucky’s scent was changing now, a low undercurrent of arousal was there, and something else – care?

“It’s alright just… try and hold yourself together through this class, then we’ll go back to yours and talk about what this means.” He said, and Steve nodded, trying to concentrate and act as normally as possible in this setting.

Unfortunately, despite his best attempts, Steve ended up spending half of the class half hard, and by the end he was deliberately positioning himself behind Bucky to hide the fact that he was completely and fully hard just from yoga. In fairness, Bucky took it like a champ and let him do what he needed, keeping a respectful distance, clearly hoping that physical distance would help in some way. It really didn’t, and Steve found that his usually sensitive nose was even worse, especially where Bucky’s wonderful scent was concerned. It was by sheer force of will that he managed to get through and not touch the man all over like he found he desperately wanted to.

*****

“You definitely smell like you’re going into a rut. I don’t know why I didn’t notice it before.” Bucky admitted, sitting himself down carefully on Steve’s couch next to the man, making an ‘oof’ sort of noise as he did, though that was fairly standard for any sort of movement he made these days. He dreaded to think what the last few months of this pregnancy would bring.

“I don’t know why I didn’t realize I was before. You’re in good company.” Steve replied, and Bucky knew he probably looked like a dork, smiling fondly as he was. Now he was letting himself do so, Bucky realized he often had this warm undercurrent of contentment and… happiness? When Steve was around and they were being affectionate and try as he might to stay cool, he knew he was failing miserably. Besides that, Steve was an Alpha with the sense of smell with it – the contented Omega smell had to be constantly fairly strong.

“You’re a dope.” He clarified, and Steve gave him a small, if slightly tense smile back. “Look, is there anything you’re going to need for the next… however long?” he asked, because actually, he didn’t know how long Steve’s ruts tended to last, he didn’t know how well stocked his kitchen was (though it would almost certainly be better than Bucky’s own) and he didn’t know if he’d even want anyone around. Ruts and heats were deeply personal things, after all, and Steve’s relationship (and oh _god_ if that didn’t sound very… official, even in his own head) with him was still very new.

Steve fidgeted, clearly gauging what was going on before answering. “I should probably get some things in. Easy stuff, plenty of carbs and protein.” He admitted, and Bucky nodded. Then, he experimentally leaned forward, going slowly partly out of necessity (he wasn’t exactly capable of moving that fast these days anyway) and partly to give Steve the choice to stop him if he wanted. As he didn’t, Bucky took his wrist, finding the other scent glands there, and took a deep breath. The smell was… yeah, Bucky would be thinking about _that_ later, but that wasn’t the point of this exercise.

“No offense pal, but you probably shouldn’t be walking around the store smelling like that. Even with scent blockers, you’ll be attracting every unmated Omega in the place, and probably all the Alphas spoiling for a fight, too.” He said, realizing that yeah, that was definitely happening now, and soon. The musky smell of Steve was much stronger than usual, with an undercurrent of _want_ and sex that started something warmer than affection in his belly. He shifted, letting go of the man’s hand and trying to be a decent human rather than a horny pregnant mess.

It was surprisingly difficult.

“Will I?” Steve asked, eyes just a shade darker as he looked at Bucky.

Playing it off, Bucky chuckled. “You know you will. Listen, I’ll do it tomorrow for you, and I’ll run over some things. How many days does this… uh, how long does it normally last?” he asked, realising he was getting pretty personal there.

Thankfully, Steve didn’t look at all offended or put off by the question, but then again, he already knew more than enough personal details about Bucky, he reasoned. “It’s usually about four days, sometimes the full five.” He admitted, still watching Bucky carefully. “After tomorrow, it’s probably best you don’t hang around here too much whilst that’s going on. I don’t want to do anything either of us will regret, and it’s…” He said, trailing off and looking distinctly embarrassed and awkward now.

Bucky nodded. Nobody was exactly in full control of their faculties when they were going through a hear or a rut, and in fairness, whilst Bucky couldn’t go into a heat himself whilst pregnant, he was an Omega Steve was intimately familiar with, and something in his hind brain would almost certainly recognise that Bucky was pregnant with his child. There would be a level of possessiveness there, and they both clearly knew what that might mean.

“It’s okay. I’ll come by, I’ll drop you some things, and then I’ll go.” He said gently, hoping that he actually would, though the scent of an Alpha in rut was… well. Very alluring to say the least. In fact, the thought along with the slight hints coming from Steve already was enough to have Bucky’s cock twitching in his pants, and a slight sensation near his ass suggesting that if he wasn’t careful there would be a situation in which a slick clean up may be necessary before he got himself home. Staying here tonight definitely was _not_ a sensible option, especially given that when he did stay, they tended to be in Steve’s bed together.

Steve nodded, looking both thankful for that and a little disappointed at the same time. “It’s been a long time since anyone looked out for me doing this.” He said gently, and Bucky looked up at the emotion in his tone.

“Yeah, well, you’ve been looking after me this whole time, Steve. And heats and ruts are pretty inconvenient anyway, without having to deal with it on an empty stomach.” He said, making light of it though he knew he was blushing a little at the implied compliment and thanks.

Steve gave him a small smile and Bucky rolled his eyes, almost instinctively knowing what the man was thinking. “Yeah, I know, despite being the worst Omega ever, I’m still apparently inclined to do the typical Omega things.” He said, shaking his head. 

“You’re definitely not the worst Omega ever, Buck.” Steve said warmly, before moving, leaning and kissing him, clearly getting just a bit too deep before pulling back. “Sorry.” He said gently, and Bucky shook his head, very aware that the sensations in his underwear right now really weren’t going away.

He was also pretty sure that if he looked at Steve’s crotch, he’d find a similar situation, and that wasn’t something he was prepared to deal with. With his current hormonal state, Bucky didn’t quite think he could be trusted, especially given his mind was already running over the memory of the musky smell of Steve’s cock, and the warm weight of it in his mouth and the noises Steve had made when Bucky was sucking him and he needed to _stop this right now_. 

“I hate to do this, but I think I should probably leave before this becomes a proper hormone-fest.” Bucky said gently, and Steve nodded. 

“I can appreciate that.” He said lightly, eyes searching over Bucky’s face, though he had no idea what for. “I’ll see you out. Let me know when you’re home safely?” he asked, and Bucky nodded, very carefully and very awkwardly managing to get himself into a standing position.

*****

The next day, Bucky had gone to the store nearest to him after work if only because he knew where everything was there, picking up an oven pizza, a couple of high-protein microwave meals, and some other snack foods. He’d based his selections on things he knew Steve liked and what he had requested, but also things that he knew were easy to deal with, because if Steve was anything like he was when his heat hit, he wouldn’t be that bothered about making complicated food, truth be told.

When he was done, he made his way to Steve’s. Of course, it was something Bucky had done plenty of times by now, but somehow this time around he felt a little nervous more like he had at the beginning. He’d say he had no idea why, but that would be a lie. It was because he was directly headed towards an Alpha potentially in a full rut (having not seen it before he had no idea how quickly Steve’s rut would come on) and worse, an Alpha he was genuinely attracted to begin start with. If he had to be completely honest, it was part nerves he was feeling, but also part anticipation.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door, waiting and shifting his weight from one foot to the other, partly to make himself more comfortable and put less pressure on his hips, but also because he was fidgety.

The moment Steve opened the door, it was clear that this very much _was_ his rut. The scent hit Bucky immediately – it was that cool, masculine Steve smell, with an undertone of naked desire and sex. Clearly from that, Steve had already, uh, _seen to himself_ at some stage today – possibly more than once, his brain helpfully supplied. Immediately, Bucky blushed, and felt his cock jump in his pants, filling somewhat despite the fact that Bucky had repeatedly promised himself on his way over that he’d be careful with this and moreover that nothing would happen. 

They were taking this slowly.

Steve hadn’t wanted him here in case they did something they would regret.

He had to remember that.

They both did.

It was a shame that hormones were apparently not good listeners.

Still breathing in that intoxicating scent, pheromones clearly making him entirely stupid all Bucky could do was stare. Steve looked… debauched. His hair wasn’t in its usual combed back style, instead dishevelled as if someone (Steve? Whoever it was, Bucky wished it were _him_ ) had been running his hands through it, and he had a five o’clock shadow over his jaw where he was so often clean shaven. It was a good look, and between everything else, it was taking Bucky’s brain immediately offline. 

“I… groceries?” he asked softly, as if that was any sort of greeting, or even a question to begin with.

“Buck.” Steve breathed, stepping just a little closer. “Yeah, I… thanks.” He said, shifting himself and not so subtly getting closer to Bucky. Fuck, Bucky felt like he was being pulled into some sort of magnetic field, his body entirely reacting to this without his permission. If he cared to look or check, he was certain he was a few seconds away from his boner being obvious, and that his nipples would be erect beneath his shirt.

“I… do you want to take them? Or shall I put them down?” he asked lightly, unable to look away from Steve’s lips. His mouth was usually soft and pink, but it looked like he’d been biting his lips and fuck if Bucky didn’t want to do that for him next time. And his jaw. And his neck. Or Steve could bite his, right now Bucky wasn’t feeling too fussy about the whole thing.

Steve, for his part, looked entirely awkward, clearly having some sort of internal war with himself about what to do. “I can’t come any closer to you, Buck. I don’t really trust myself.” He said, his voice a bit wrecked and strained. 

Bucky nodded, wetting his lips with his tongue. Steve’s eyes followed the movement, heat burning within them and Bucky had to remind himself of his resolve not to do anything stupid. 

“I’ll… leave them here and step back?” he offered, and Steve nodded, gripping the door frame as if it was going to stop him from doing anything or moving at all.

“Thank you so much.” He managed, voice still low. “And… sorry I don’t have better manners right now. I’ll make it up to you.” He said, and Bucky shook his head.

“No need. I’ll just…” he put the bag down, and stepped back off of Steve’s porch.

“Thanks, Buck.” He said, his words very careful.

Looking him over, Bucky realized that the image created was going to be seared into his brain for life. Steve was stood there in an undershirt and a pair of grey sweat pants, the outline of his cock just and just showing, suggesting that he was still definitely slightly hard. Through his shirt, Bucky could see the outline of his muscles, and his arms were fully on display, the tone there undeniable. 

Bucky wanted to touch every goddamn inch, and he could feel his cock give a little affirming throb at the thought.

Instead, he gave an awkward smile-wave and backed away, willing himself to think about unsexy things like dirty laundry, the smell of the alleyway next to his building in the middle of summer and just about _anything_ else until he could get home and satisfy himself with a knotting toy and his hand to the thoughts of whatever it was Steve was doing.

When he did, he came hard, Steve’s name on his lips as he did, imagining the Alpha’s warmth and weight and knot inside of him rather than his toy.

*****

Steve had known that Bucky would be calling – it had been arranged after all, and Steve wasn’t the sort of Alpha that forgot everything due to his rut. What he hadn’t anticipated was the surge of goddamn _want_. 

He supposed that might well have been because he didn’t really have a frame of reference. He’d had ruts alone when he was young, but that was pre-Peggy, which meant it was before college and… well. It wasn’t the same thing as bring a grown ass man apparently struggling to keep his hormones – and more importantly his dick – in check. 

The want he’d felt for Bucky upon seeing the man has been deep seated and visceral and had flooded through him hot and tantalising. The reaction had very much been physical as well as mental, and Steve had run even hotter, the desire to touch and taste and smell and have was so strong. He supposed it must have been that with Peggy too, but with her he’d been allowed to have it all. With Bucky he had to be more careful.

It had been an act of will not to step closer or do any of the things he was thinking of and honestly Steve didn’t know how he’d done it. Still, he had groceries now, and a fresh scent of the Omega he was pretty sure was responsible for this hormonal overload this time around. Getting the groceries away, he took himself back upstairs to his bedroom and shut the damn door, barely getting it closed before he was leaning against it shoving his palm inside of his boxers and rubbing himself, not even bothering to make it to the bed.

*****

The next day, Bucky was still kind of distracted.

Alright, very distracted.

He couldn’t get that image of Steve out of his head. Or the sound of his voice. And he knew that a lot of it was because Bucky himself was jacked up on hormones and it had been a long, long time since he’d gotten laid, but that didn’t exactly get the image out of his head. 

Even Tony waffling on about the amount of load the prosthetic arm they were experimenting with could gauge wasn’t enough to bring him back to Earth properly, and even Tony had eventually giving up, writing Bucky off as having a serious case of pregnancy brain. Well, whatever worked. And by worked, Bucky meant whatever got Tony to stop talking. It just happened to get bonus points because it also meant that Bucky didn’t have to explain what was going on.

When he finally got home, he was incredibly hungry, so he washed up a bit and changed out of his work clothes into his ‘at home’ pajama pants and T-shirt combination before rummaging his kitchenette to see what he could make for an early dinner. 

In the end, he ended up with a pack of instant ramen, but he at least had the decency to add some leftover chicken and some veggies that were in his fridge to make it into a passable enough meal, which he ate sat on his couch with the TV on low in the background. He finally had his own internet, and he actually had a Netflix account now, and yeah, alright, those were luxuries, but he was working. And soon about to have a lot more time off work, actually, and some creature comforts wouldn’t go amiss after going without for so long.

When he’d finished and cleaned up after himself (not having a lot of space led to almost excessive neatness out of necessity – if things weren’t tidy, Bucky couldn’t move) he sat back down, feeling a bit fidgety. He picked up his cell phone and sent out a couple of texts, passing a joke he’d heard earlier to Clint, and messaging Nat about meeting up sometime soon, before he was fidgeting again. This was normally the point of his evening where Bucky would text Steve. Even before they had started whatever they were starting, I had become something of a habit.

Well, if Steve was indisposed, he didn’t have to answer, right? It wouldn’t hurt for Bucky to send a message and check in, after all.

Having made a decision, Bucky then had to figure out what to say. In the end, he decided to keep it simple.

 _[Hey, how are you doing?]_

He put his phone down then on the arm of the chair. Despite what he’d previously thought, he had sort of hoped for a response, and was mildly disappointed when fifteen minutes passed and his episode finished and he hadn’t heard anything. 

He pressed the dreaded next episode button all ready to settle in, before realizing that he needed to pee. Again. He hauled himself out of the couch, grumbling as he did, before heading to his tiny shower room, thinking that if he got much bigger he might actually struggle with it given it was so small. Maybe Nat was right; perhaps he did have to think about an apartment upgrade – but who the fuck did that at almost seven months pregnant?

He went back to his space, settling in now and watching almost another episode before his phone lit up. 

**_[Peachy. Dandy. You know how it goes.]_**

Came Steve’s response, and Bucky had to laugh. Even mid-rut, Steve had his mile-wide snarky streak apparently. He was trying to think of what to respond when another message came through.

_**[How are things with you both? All okay?]** _

Of course Steve was worried about him and the baby with all of that going on. Bucky couldn’t help but to roll his eyes, because of _course_.

Bucky hated being one of those parents, but he put a hand to his bump then, and have it a small rub. “What do you think? Are we alright? I mean, I feel alright, and you’ve been fed, so that’s all pretty good.” He said, speaking to the baby as if he would understand. Unfortunately, Bucky had developed a habit of doing this fairly often. Ugh, he _was_ one of those parents, wasn’t he? 

_[Both fine, so far as I can tell. Fed, watered and resting.]_

He replied, before pausing, and adding more.

_[How are you feeling?]_

Which, yeah, alright that might be a stupid question, but Bucky was willing to risk it. 

It didn’t take long to get a response, but instead of the message reply he’d been expecting, Bucky’ phone started vibrating, displaying Steve’s name on the screen. Bucky swallowed before answering – he definitely hadn’t expected this.

“Hey.” He said, getting a small laugh in return before Steve replied.

“Hey yourself. I figured this was a lot better than text messages – I hope that’s alright?” he said, and ugh, his _voice_. It was thick and as deep as it had ever been.

“Of course it is.” He replied, unable to keep the dopey smile off of his face – something about Steve thinking enough of him for this was… really nice. 

“Good. If things get weird, you hang up and there’s no hard feelings, alright? It’s… ah. It’s been a little while.” He said, and Bucky could feel heat rising to his face, but also going south, immediately understanding what he meant – Steve was still mid-rut, and he hadn’t come for some time.

“Oh.” He said, eloquent as always, his voice coming out as a bit of a squeak more than anything else. “No problem. Same goes for you, though.” He said, because he felt like he should make that clear – he often felt that his heat was something very private and it was why he tended to shut himself away. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry, I was the one that called.” Steve replied, and then there was the noise of some shuffling. He was probably in bed, Bucky reasoned, and already his brain was filling with images that it might be better for him not to have. 

“I guess you were.” Bucky agreed. “So normally this is the point where I’d ask what you’ve been doing, but…”

Steve chuckled then, the sound warm and happy. “Yeah, basically, I’ve spent a day and a half intermittently eating, showering and getting myself off in a bid to try and get this over with. I’m a slave to biology right now, Buck, what do you want me to say?” he asked, still laughing and making light of the situation, though clearly there was some tension between the two of them.

“Well, that just about covers it, I guess.” Bucky agreed, laughing himself though it was with Steve rather than at him. “I mean, I’ve literally been to work and that’s about it, so I guess you could technically say that my day was less exciting than yours.” He replied, keeping the tone light and joking.

There was a pause then, though, and then Steve spoke. “So you find the thought of my day exciting, do you?” he asked lightly, clearly aware in his tone that it was a risqué comment. 

Bucky thought for a second before deciding what he wanted to do, heat already flushing towards his cock. “I mean, it’s certainly more exciting than most people would consider work to be.” He replied, impressed with his own ability to keep his voice even. 

“I promise not to tell Tony you said that.” He said, though the tease was in his voice. “But I’m glad to hear you see it that way, personally.” He said, before pausing. “I thought about you.”

And _oh,_ that was where this was going, was it? 

Bucky stood himself up, padding across to his bed and lying back on that instead of the sofa, wondering if this was about to get interesting despite himself. Eh, he got a free pass, right? He had rampant pregnancy hormones. Steve had his rut. Assuming they wouldn’t end up completely regretting it, he couldn’t see the harm and it wasn’t like last time anyway – they knew where they stood now.

“Did you? What, your poor pregnant surrogate waddling around?” he asked, though his own voice was lower now, teasing.

Steve laughed. “You’re an ass, Buck. No, I was thinking about that mouth of yours, and your body. Specifically your thighs, last time.” He said lightly, clearly treading carefully, which made Bucky swoon all the more.

“I have a great ass, you mean. Or I did.” He added, knowing that was one of the areas he might be carrying a little extra weight right now. “But what were you thinking about my thighs? Or my mouth?” He asked, deciding to push his luck. 

“Those are two very different questions, Buck.” Came the response, but Bucky could tell that Steve’s voice was deeper now, huskier. 

“Answer whichever you want.” He said lightly, encouraging and feeling just the tiniest bit self conscious, even if this very much was _not_ his first time talking dirty. In fact, Bucky generally loved it – and he knew that the key was usually losing inhibitions entirely, though a rut would certainly help with that, and Bucky was quite sure he could get himself in the mind set easily enough on this.

“Your thighs, Buck. I know what your mouth feels like, that tongue lapping at me – but your thighs are so toned and defined. I love the way they look in your jeans, and I wish I’d seen more without.” He replied, and fuck if that wasn’t enough to work with. Bucky flushed, but it was as much a pleasurable reaction as anything else. 

“Yeah? I mean, it’s not something that’s never going to happen.” He replied softly. He _wanted_ this, he realized, and this was just about safe enough – especially now they’d spoken about how they felt – that Bucky could almost guarantee he wouldn’t freak out about this when it was done. 

Steve made a small, low noise then, and Bucky felt his cock throb. “Mmm, I’d like that. God, Buck. I want to see every inch of you. I want to _touch_ every inch of you.” He admitted quietly.

“You’re good, Stevie.” Bucky breathed, almost sensing that the man needed the encouragement, and after his weird behaviour afterwards last time, Bucky could understand that. “I want to feel your hands on me.” He admitted, shifting his hips up as much as he count and slipping his sweat pants down, so it was just his underwear covering his cock. 

“Want to know what I want to do right now?” Steve asked, practically asking permission to start phone sex in earnest, and _fuck_ if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Bucky had heard. That was something he was slowly realizing about Steve, he seemed determined to do his utmost to ensure that whatever they did, Bucky felt safe and happy in the situation, even before this had started and Bucky was just a surrogate to him. 

“Yeah. Yeah, please.” He agreed softly, and he did, slipping his hand and ghosting over the fabric covering him now, arm curled comfortably around his bump. 

Steve made a deep, visceral noise then that something inside Bucky told him the Alpha was pleased, before responding using actual words. “Right now, I’d want you in your underwear. I want to see your skin - _touch_ it. If you were here, I’d probably be kissing you on the mouth, and then slowly working down.” He said,

Yeah, aright, they were _definitely_ doing this. 

And Bucky was _definitely_ into it. 

“I’d like that. I’d like you without your shirt, running my hands over your back. God, Steve, your muscles – shit.” He said lightly, thinking of them from the times he had managed to see Steve shirtless – or let’s be fair, even though his shirt they were fairly obvious. “I really like kissing, so I’d be totally into it. By the time you moved down you’d probably have me eating out of your hand.” He admitted, closing his eyes and pretending he was somewhere better than his shithole of a flat, palming his cock through his underwear now, feeling it stir with further interest. 

“Mm, good. I like that, too. I’m usually very physical and demonstrative with my affections. I’m hoping you’re going to be okay with that.” Steve said lightly.

“I am.” Bucky all but squeaked. He hadn’t realized how touch starved he was until this whole thing with Steve had started, but there it was. 

“Good. I’d spend plenty of time there, on your neck, and I might leave a little mark. But I’d be careful.” He said, and Bucky knew what that meant – careful note to bite and leave that mating mark. It was too soon, and that was okay and besides that Bucky wasn’t against a bit of gentle biting. “Then I’d move down, onto your chest now. And I know your nipples have to be sensitive – maybe… I can’t touch one right now, but you could. Can you do it for me, Buck?” he asked, and his voice sounded breathy even over the phone line. 

Bucky shuddered in response. 

“Yeah… yeah.” He agreed softly, moving and sliding a hand up and under the fabric of his tee, gently fingering one of his nipples and feeling it harden to a pebble under his touch. “I’m doing it, Steve.” 

“God, that’s… yeah. Thinking of you doing what I say is so goddam hot, Buck. Do you know how much I want you to feel good?” Came the reply, a small exhale of breath coming with it as if the idea of giving Bucky pleasure gave Steve pleasure in return. “Jesus, Buck, every time today, it’s been over you. Do you like that?” he asked.

Bucky made a small noise. “Yeah, yeah I do.” He admitted, getting an deep, animal noise from Steve. “My nipple is hard now, do you want me to do more?” He offered, knowing how this usually went down.

“I’m glad.” He said, his voice still low and sensual over the phone line. “Because I can’t stop thinking about you, Buck. I can’t, I tried to because I didn’t want you thinking I’m just some Alpha who wants to get his knot wet, but there it is.” He admitted, and Bucky could hear something that sounded like sheets shuffling. “And of course I do, if you want to. Have you got some lube?” He asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. And I do.” He said, reaching to the bedside cabinet where he kept it, taking it out of the small drawer. 

“Good. Take some, and put it on your finger. I want you to rub it over your nipple. Is it the tingling or the heated stuff?” He asked, and Bucky could feel himself flush though he wasn’t sure if it was due to the thrill of all this, or the mild embarrassment of being told what to do and admitting what was in his sex drawer. Maybe it was both.

He glanced at the label all the same, seeing the tube he had selected. “It’s tingling.” He confirmed, taking the moment to squeeze his now-hard cock through his underwear, gasping softly as he did. 

“Oh, Buck, that’s even better.” Steve groaned softly. “Especially when you’ve told me they’re sensitive right now. Just had to give myself a little squeeze.” He replied, voice hitching at one point there, which made Bucky squeeze his eyes closed once more. “Use a little on yourself.” He said.

Bucky flipped the cap, squirting a little onto his index finger, before sliding up his shirt and applying it firstly to his right nipple – the pebbled one – and rubbing softly, letting the small noise he let out be audible, especially when the lube did as promised and began to tingle before moving to his left. “Oh, that feels good. But I need more pressure – I… wish it was your tongue.” He managed, wondering if _he_ was the one pushing things now, but all the same feeling his cock pulse untouched this time.

Steve made a noise in his throat and that went _straight_ to Bucky’s cock, too. “I wish it was, too, Buck. Jesus, I’d love to press my mouth over that nipple and run my tongue over it. How would that feel?” he asked. In the meantime, Bucky could tell from the background noises and the hitches in his breath that were getting more frequent that Steve was turned on and possibly touching himself by now, and that was just spurring him on more.

“So good. The tingling is great and all, but the warmth of a mouth would be so much better.” He admitted, tweaking his nipple with his fingers again and gasping out. “I’d love to feel your tongue… and maybe your teeth against it.”

“I think so too, Buck. And shit, I’d love to. But I do have another question - how are you doing… downstairs?” he asked, making a small gasping noise. “I don’t think I have to tell you I’m hard now.” 

“I am too.” Bucky replied, making a small noise. “I’d… like to touch there, too?” He almost suggested.

Steve chuckled. “Do it. But if you start feeling like you’re getting slick, you have to stop. Or tell me – actually, tell me. God, Buck, I bet you taste sweet.” He said, before pausing for a few seconds. “This isn’t too much, is it?” he asked sweetly.

“No, Stevie, no.” Bucky replied, a hand definitely on his cock now as well as the finger still idly teasing his own nipple. He gently risked a pump up and down, pushing his hips as much as he could with a pregnant belly in the way into his own fist. “Definitely not too much.” He confirmed.

Steve chuckled, a little breathless. “Good. Shit, Buck, this is so goddamn hot.” He murmured. 

“You’re telling me.” Bucky agreed. “What are you doing right now, Steve? You know I’m gently pumping my dick and that my other finger is on my nipple. Actually right now, I just want to….oh.” he gasped out, squeezing himself enough to bring a sharp pleasure/pain reaction. 

Steve gasped softly then. “What did you do, Buck?” he asked lightly.

“I squeezed.” Bucky replied, deciding belatedly to put his phone on speaker and place it on the bedside cabinet, letting his eyes fall shut as he did. “My nipple, not my cock.” He clarified, doing it again and _oh_ , yeah, that was so good.

“Oh Buck.” Steve groaned. “I can imagine what you look like. And I can imagine your scent right now.” He admitted, and Bucky shuddered, the feeling and the arousal in his voice clearly evident.

“Yeah?” he asked curiously. “How do you think that is?”

“Mmm, to me, you smell so masculine. Like, fresh air and a little bit like motor oil – but it’s good. Musky. I constantly want to bury my face in your neck, or your crotch.” He added, and Bucky let out a groan. “The neck worries me though, like I might bite or something. Shit, Buck, I don’t normally feel something for someone so fast.” He said, and Bucky could tell his words were genuine, if not necessarily entirely the result of conscious thought.

Bucky made a small noise in the back of his throat, and was rewarded with something similar from Steve. “You smell very similar to me. But safe, so safe.” He said, aware he was rambling, but he hey, he was pregnant, horny and having phone sex with a gorgeous male Alpha – could he really be blamed? Either way, Steve didn’t seem to mind or care at all. “I don’t… know if I’ll last long. I wasn’t lying when I said that all this makes me feel horny.” He admitted.

“Shit.” Steve groaned. “Buck, I’m not going to last too long either, my knot – it’s there.” He gasped out and Bucky made a small, feral, desperate noise, moving his hand slightly faster at the thought of Steve’s knot, swollen and thick if the rest of his cock was anything to do by.

“Touch it for me, Steve.” He asked quietly. “Please.” And _fuck_ , he genuinely didn’t want anything more than that, if he was honest.

“What would you do, if you were here?” he asked in return.

It didn’t take Bucky much thought to formulate an answer. “Right now, I’d be letting you scent me, on the neck or the groin, it’s up to you. I’d want you close, that gorgeous body against mind. Based on last time, I think I’d need to be on top to stop you worrying, and I’d be guiding your hand onto my cock. I’m so hard Steve, it’s pulsing in my hand now and the tip is wet – and I’d get you to touch it just so.” He said, and clearly that was the right answer by the punched out noise that Steve made in response.

“Then when you are, I know I’d be… oh, I’m getting slick anyway.” He said softly, and he wasn’t kidding, he definitely was. He didn’t care, he needed this. “Steve – Steve. Do you want me to use a knot toy?” He offered, slightly breathless as he spoke, the desperate, hot want not abating even in the slightest.

“Sweetheart, I do.” Came the reply, a soft moan coming with it. “Pretend its me, pretend it’s what you think I feel like.” Steve implored, and Bucky knew he’d do nothing but that already – the man didn’t have to ask.

“I will Stevie, I will.” He promised, pulling his favourite out of the drawer. “I’m lining it up, and wishing it was you.” He said, moving as he described it. He idly thought about using some more of the lube on the thing, before running an experimental finger between his ass cheeks and finding that yeah, as he expected, that wouldn’t be necessary. 

“My knot is so hard, so full right now.” Steve breathed back, almost in warning.

Bucky chuckled breathlessly. “I want it to be. I’d definitely want it to be if we were doing this in person.” He admitted, and he did – he absolutely, unequivocally did. In fact right now he was panting, desperate for the feel of a knot inside of him. 

“Where do you want it, Buck?” Steve asked him, almost promoting him to talk more. Bucky fucking _loved_ that Steve was so into this. 

“Inside of me.” He gasped out, making a deep, guttural noise as he pushed the toy inside of him toying with his own rim at first, teasing before slipping just past. “Oh, Steve.” He groaned, and heard a noise in return.

“Mmm, and what are you doing now?” he asked, and Bucky got the sense that actually, Steve was low on control himself. He didn’t care, he _wanted_ that. 

“I’m fucking myself on my toy, and wishing it was you. I’m going light right now, just the tip, in and out teasing my rim, but I don’t know if I’m patient enough right now to keep this up for long.” He groaned. “My cock is in my other hand, and my nipple is still tingling from the lube. I’m slick enough I didn’t have to use more.” He gasped out, trying to give Steve as much to work with as possible, talking easily given he was gone enough with lust that being self conscious was certainly not an issue. 

Steve gasped slightly. “I wish it was me, too. Buck, I can’t-“

And really, Bucky’s balls already felt full, drawing up into his own body as he pushed the toy deeper, moaning out, though he didn’t push the knot at the end inside just yet instead keeping to a rhythm as if he were being fucked. “No, I can’t either. I want to hear you come though, Stevie.” He said lightly, realising then how gone he actually was already. “Shit.” He gasped.

“Oh Buck are you… oh… Buck, I think… if I squeeze my knot now…” Steve managed, and then he made the most beautiful, visceral noise that Bucky could have ever imagined, and Bucky knew as he pushed that knot toy back inside him one more time, nailing his prostate entirely this time and pushing the flared end past his rim.

It was probably embarrassing to come so quickly over so little, but it had been so long (last incident with Steve notwithstanding) in which anybody that Bucky had given a damn about his orgasms, that he figured he could let this slide – besides, it wasn’t like Steve had lasted any longer.

As he kept the toy moving as much as he could with the knot inside of him too now, pleasure lighting him up from the way it pushed against him and his hand moving quickly over his cock, he felt his balls finally draw up even closer, and that euphoric moment where he let go coming hard into his own fist. He felt some of his own come on his stomach, and knew that some had definitely ended up on his shirt and/or his bed sheets, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck as he let himself enjoy the orgasm, and the subsequent come down. 

There was a minute or two or harsh silence as they both came down from their highs, and then Steve spoke, albeit somewhat breathlessly. 

“Holy shit, Buck. If you can do that to me without even being here, I can’t wait to find out properly what you do when you are.” He said, and there was nothing that Bucky could do except laugh about that, feeling happy and relaxed and definitely completely okay with the situation – more than okay, in fact. 

“You know what, Steve? The feeling is definitely mutual.” He replied, chuckling softly again. “I… really enjoyed that.” He added seriously, knowing that Steve probably needed some reassurance, especially after last time. 

“Me too.” Steve agreed. “And thank you for… well. You know you’re essentially helping me through a rut, even with that, right?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But I mean, technically you helped me through my last heat. Or rather, a machine containing your come did. Isn’t this even now?” he asked, and there was a brief pause before the both of them were laughing.

Bucky hadn’t ever realized before how much of a turn on it was to be able to laugh and enjoy the good times with a partner.

*****

Steve had spoken to Bucky for a bit longer before he’d felt the need to clean himself up and actually go to bed properly. Whatever else happened, crusty come on his stomach wasn’t something he enjoyed at all – and honestly, there had been more than he had expected. 

He got up, pulling a bit of a face, and padded through to his bathroom, running the shower until it was adequately hot and stepping inside, letting the water and the steam surround him and sighing out. He felt boneless – happy and warm and sated in a way he hadn’t been for a good few days. Of course, heats and ruts were always more easily managed when an Alpha-Omega pair were together, but since Peggy, that hadn’t exactly been an option and Steve wasn’t the type to go to the kinds of clubs where people looked just for that. It just wasn’t his sot of thing.

And sure, perhaps just having phone sex with someone he was seeing shouldn’t have sorted it quite so easily, but Steve was glad it had. Of course, he was under no illusions that his rut was over, but this had helped.

He washed himself carefully, even bothering to give his hair a cursory was because it was likely sweaty, before getting out and towelling off, managing not to accidentally arouse himself in the process, before heading back to bed and crashing immediately, falling into a deep sleep featuring dreams that centred around Bucky and burying his cock in him thoroughly. 

When he woke up, he sighed. Cleaning himself up had been in vain, apparently – and this hadn’t happened to him since he was a teenager. Steve was definitely in deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thank you to everyone who's still reading along with us as always, and apologies this took a touch longer than usual.
> 
> It would have taken longer still had it not been for the bullying efforts of Peth and the various (non serious) violent threats I have received as motivation to keep writing.
> 
> As always, I love comments and kudos and all the good stuff, so thank you to you all for that <3


	23. Hallowe'en, Nurseries and Family Dinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this has taken a little while - I'm getting super into the nitty gritty with the parts I'm actually writing so it's taking me a touch longer than the easier scenes! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

His rut finally ended the day before Hallowe’en, and Steve finally woke up feeling normal. The first thing he did was to get up and shower, before changing all of his bed sheets, shoving the ones he’d been using into the machine and putting it on a hot cycle with plenty of scent-neutralising detergent, before going back upstairs and spraying some scent-neutraliser around his room. He wasn’t planning on visitors, having vaguely let anyone likely to call around know what was going on and that he was best avoided, but it never hurt to be careful.

The first thing he did was take himself for a run to the gym for his usual workout, knowing he’d regret it if he didn’t, and the second thing was to send Bucky a message. 

_[So, I thought I should let you know that situation is normal now. I feel like I should thank you again.]_

He put his phone down then, going to brew some coffee in his machine, the grinding sound of it crushing the beans down being somewhat reassuring. He pottered around, getting himself a cup out, and fixing something out of what he had left for breakfast, vowing to go to the grocery store later that morning.

_**[No need, I think we both got a little something out of that. Can’t talk much now, the pregnant man club is on a mission in the lab. I’ll call you after work?]** _

He replied, and Steve grinned. He was glad that Tony and Bucky had each other now – he guessed they had a mutual understanding of what the other was going through in real time that nobody else did. 

_[You can, or if you want to come by for dinner, let me know.]_

He offered instead, moving back as his Poptarts (and really, these were gross and far too sugary, why did he even have them? This definitely showed his breakfast desperation) popped out, immediately trying to eat one and almost burning the inside of his mouth.

_**[Please, you know how I am about food. If dinner is an offer, count me in.]** _

Came the reply, and Steve grinned. Well, now he _definitely_ had to go shopping.

*****

Steve had kept it simple for dinner, going for a decent home made spaghetti bolognaise with a side salad and garlic bread. He had a healthy appetite anyway, and he knew Bucky did from their previous outings, and besides, leftovers from this sort of thing generally kept well… if there were any.

He was relieved to find that things with himself and Bucky were as easy as they had been pre-rut (and pre-phone sex), and really, he guessed that was the best sort of sign that nothing was wrong and he hadn’t inadvertently made Bucky uncomfortable. Actually, if anything, Bucky was _more_ tactile than before. Steve… yeah, he liked that. A lot, actually.

“I can’t believe Hallowe’en is tomorrow – some of your neighbours go nuts for it, huh?” Bucky asked later when they were cuddled up on Steve’s sofa, not doing much aside watching something from Steve’s Netflix queue. He sounded like he was really thinking about something, though Steve couldn’t quite figure out what.

“Yeah, most of my neighbours have kids, so they make a bit of a fuss. I’ve put a few bits out mainly to let them know it’s okay to come treat or treating here.” He replied, and actually, that was why he did it. He’d also been sure to pick up an adequate amount of candy whilst at the store earlier, and would decant them into a plastic pumpkin or something he knew he had somewhere later tomorrow ready to hand out.

Bucky nodded, clearly still thinking. “Do you do anything else for Hallowe’en? Usually, I mean.” He said, the fact that Steve had been indisposed for the last few days heavily alluded to.

“Well, I’m a bit old how Hallowe’en parties and trick or treating myself, Buck.” He said, a small laugh in his voice. “How about you? What do you usually do?” he asked, suddenly realizing that to add to their list of stuff that needed to be talked about, they needed to discuss holidays and how they were normally spent. It would be especially important when the baby came, after all. At just the thought, Steve slipped his hand around onto Bucky’s bump, getting rewarded with what felt like a kick which made him smile lazily, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Bucky’s neck. 

“Hmm, well, I normally used to either go for drinks with some friends, normally Wanda and Sharon. Only because Nat and Clint usually go to some fancy party Nat’s work has every year. It’s not like we dress up or whatever, we generally either go to a bar, or we sit in and watch movies.” He replied. “I won’t lie to you, I totally considered some sort of costume this year, like, planning one to use the bump to its best advantage.” He said with a bit of a laugh. “Never got round to it though.”

Steve laughed a bit at that. “What, like dress up as an avocado and have the bump where the stone should be?” he asked, thinking of exactly what that could entail. “Or Juno?”

“Ugh, fuck Juno. And fuck avocados. What’s scary about them? Aside the fact that they’re gross and shouldn’t be eaten unless it’s in the form of guacamole?” he asked, and Steve knew without seeing it exactly which face Bucky was pulling in that moment. “No, I was thinking more scary sticking dolls arms and whatever to a T-shirt and dousing it in blood, like a breakout situation.” He replied.

Steve pulled a face. “That’s so gross.” He replied.

“Yeah, that’s the appeal.” Bucky said, laughing, which clearly jostled the baby who was kicking again, still pleasingly against where Steve’s hand was resting almost like he was convincing his father he was still there and okay.

“I think he knows we’re technically talking about him.” He murmured, pressing another soft kiss to Bucky’s skin, unable to help himself. There was nothing particularly sexual about it (not that it would take much for Steve to get aroused with Bucky so close – that was certainly becoming _more_ than it had been before), but he loved touching him and letting themselves be close. He’d probably stay here all night if he thought he could get away with it. “So what are you doing this year?”

“Eh, nothing. Haven’t even bothered getting in any more candy than I generally have anyway – my building isn’t exactly the sort of place where people want to come knocking doors.” He admitted, and Steve could sort of see why. There was no way he’d let their son do that there. “Sharon and Wanda are going out drinking – and whilst they asked me to come along I don’t really fancy that somehow – it’s fun when I’m also drinking but not so much when I’m sober – and Clint and Nat will do their usual. So I think it’s horror movies and take out for one.” He replied, stretching himself a little, Steve readjusting himself so they were still comfortably pressed together. 

“Why not come here and do that?” he offered. “Sam and Riley have said they’re coming here with Arya when they’re done with the rounds – she’s cute and they want to show her off, I think.” He said with a small laugh, an idea suddenly formulating in his mind. 

“I… are you sure?” Bucky asked, turning his head a little to look at Steve. 

“Mhmm. It’d be nice to have the company. Heck, you can stay put tonight, if you want. I know you’ve still got some clothes here so that’s not a problem. I’ve got a few errands to run tomorrow, but you’re welcome to hang around.” He said, knowing that it was Friday night now. 

Bucky thought for a few seconds, before nodding. “Well, if you’re sure.” He agreed, and Steve’s heart leapt in his chest. He loved the idea of Bucky being in his space for longer, and the idea that they could curl up together tonight in his bed, hopefully. The soft smell of omega was starting to become part of his normal here, and he loved that, too. 

“I’m sure.” He replied, pressing one more kiss and rubbing his hand over Bucky’s hip, showing his affection and appreciation better through this than he’d manage with words. 

“Then yes.” Bucky replied, and Steve knew he sounded content with that, even if he couldn’t smell the scent of contented omega, sweet and heavy in the small amount of space between them.

Well, it wasn’t quite the family dinner Sam and Riley had offered, but it was a pretty close second, he figured. 

*****

The next day, Bucky had woken up warm and comfortable in Steve’s bed, with Steve very much still in it, though it wasn’t a surprise that he was a awake given that Bucky had already learned that he was a perennially early riser. Steve gave him a smile, and Bucky returned it sleepily, yawning a little before tucking himself into the Alpha’s warmth again deciding that he should enjoy this for just another couple of minutes before getting up to pee.

He’d never felt like this before, but he was beginning to trust Steve. Even this felt comfortable where it once would have felt awkward, and that surprised him as much as he enjoyed it.

“Morning Buck.” Came Steve’s voice and given how close they were despite the now-large bump between them Bucky felt the words like a rumble against him as much as he heard them. 

“Morning Steve.” He replied, aware he sounded about as sleepy as he felt. “What time is it?” he asked.

“Just gone eight. Kind of early for you, kind of late for me.” Steve replied, the soft chuckle of laughter evident in his warm voice. “Bean and I were just having a chat.” He explained lightly.

Of course, Bucky wasn’t actually surprised. This wouldn’t have been the first time that Steve had tried speaking to the bump, both in his normal voice and in whispers, and whilst he hated to admit it, it was absolutely adorable and left Bucky a bit emotionally wrecked after each occasion. He hated being such a stereotype, but watching Steve care for ~~their~~ the unborn child was definitely doing things for him, especially given Steve was clearly so into it. 

“Bean?” He asked, instead of anything else, because he’d not actually heard _that_ one before. 

“Yeah, well, I had to call him something other than ‘the baby’ seeing as we don’t have a name yet. What have you been calling him?” He asked, and Bucky noticed two things in that – first, the fact that Steve used ‘we’ instead of saying that ‘I’ don’t have a name yet, and secondly that Steve seemed to expect that Bucky spoke to his bump, which he did, but more in an abstract and less deliberate way. 

“I don’t really refer to him as anything.” Bucky admitted quietly. “Have you… thought about names?” he asked, the topic suddenly coming into his mind. He supposed it shouldn’t be such a strange topic to broach – Steve had to be thinking about it, given ‘Bean’ was due in about ten weeks – in fact, they’d soon be down to single figures, and wasn’t that terrifying?

Steve hummed a little. “I’ve had some thoughts, but nothing really feels right – I don’t know if maybe it’s one of those things I’ll know when we see him?” he suggested, before sighing. “I feel a bit slow on this one given Sam and Riley had Arya’s name picked out months ahead of time.” He admitted.

“I guess everyone’s different.” Bucky replied diplomatically, though he supposed what he was saying was true. “So what have you thought of?” he asked curiously.

“Well, I wondered if I should honour Peggy in some way, honestly. Like, her full name was Margaret, so I thought of male versions – but it’s either Mark and I’m not keen on either spelling, or Gareth which you’ll end up with Gary.” He pointed out, and even Bucky pulled a face at that one. “And then I figured naming him after people might give him something to live up to, you know? And I just don’t think that’s very fair, having all that expectation or feeling like you should be like someone for your namesake. I want him to be able to be his own person. So I tried to think of other things.” 

“And you came to…?” Bucky nudged, still curious.

Steve chuckled a bit. “Well… I kind of wanted to stick traditional, maybe something like Thomas or Lucas or Michael? But I’m not entirely sold.” 

Bucky chuckled himself, moving to press a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. “Well, at least you’ve still got time.” He agreed, kissing the man once more. “Now, I’m going to have to ask you very politely to move, because whilst this morning cuddling is really, really good, I also really, really have to pee.” 

“Romantic, Buck.” Steve replied dryly, disentangling himself.

“it would have been a whole lot less romantic had I decided to not tell you, stay put and pee myself. That’s not going to be comfortable for anyone.” He pointed out, and he could hear Steve sighing, then laughing regardless as he got himself to the edge of the bed and hauled himself out, padding (alright, fine, _waddling_ ) to the bathroom.

*****

It seemed a bit strange being in Steve’s place whilst the Alpha wasn’t present, if Bucky was honest, but the implicit trust being afforded to him in this simple circumstance was… well. Nice. That, and the place felt much more homely than his apartment could ever hope to manage, and it had that strong Alpha smell right through it. Something inside of Bucky lit up for that, even if he hated essentially being a walking cliché of his designation right now.

He was finding that he was starting to feel more tired again now, more like he’d been in the first few months, though _What to Expect_ suggested that was completely normal now that he was in the home straight of things, so to speak. He _did_ have several pounds of baby attached to his front, after all. As a result, he’d mainly spent his morning stretched on the sofa, using a couple of cushions to balance himself out properly, watching some trashy reality show on the TV. 

That said, it wasn’t the sort of thing that was going to hold his attention forever, and besides that, needing to pee more often was _definitely_ a thing again now. Knowing that leaving it too long before taking action wasn’t an option especially when it took him longer to get anywhere these days, Bucky hauled himself off, padding back up the stairs to the bathroom, sighing with relief when he got there and relieved himself.

When he was done, he popped back into the bedroom, taking his phone back off charge, before pausing on the landing. He’d seen Steve’s room and that one guest room, and obviously the bathroom, but he knew the room next to this one was Bean’s nursery – and yeah, alright, maybe ‘Bean’ was going to stick as a nickname in the meantime. 

He looked at the door and weighed his options. Curiosity _had_ killed the cat, if that old adage was to be believed, but Bucky was not a cat, even if he did believe them to be the superior pet choice if he was ever going to have one. Either way, he’d take his chances. He walked across, very carefully turning the door handle and opening the door, almost like he was expecting some sort of alarm to go off or something. When it didn’t, he slowly pushed the door open.

What greeted him on the other side made him gasp. 

There was a room with exposed wooden floorboards which had been painted white (and were probably a far more sensible choice than carpet given what kids could be like) with a large fluffy green rug reminiscent of grass in the middle. The walls were all painted a very soft yellow colour, aside the largest wall which was on the far side of the room, which had a beautiful mural depicting a sort of safari scene, with large jungle leaves and various animals hidden in between. It was… well. Bucky had known Steve was an artist, but this was gorgeous.

The furniture in the room seemed mostly complete and was all made of light pine colour wood – a crib, a small wardrobe, a changing station and a rocking chair, all with the same light yellow finishes as the walls. The curtains were floor length, and blue like the sky with a pattern of clouds. There was even a cloud-like shade around the light fitting. 

“Holy shit.” He gasped, even if he was alone, standing and staring before realizing he was tearing up at the whole thing. Steve had clearly gone to a lot of effort and cost for this, and whilst that didn’t surprise him, Bucky was oddly touched – even if it was for Bean rather than for him. “Your Daddy loves you so damn much, Bean.” He murmured, putting a hand onto his bump as he stood, leaning lightly against the door frame and fighting not to get too tearful. A powerful feeling of happiness and comfort overcame him with that, and he knew this was a hormonal reaction, but fuck, it felt good to know there was an Alpha as good and caring as Steve who had Bean’s best interests at heart. It stilled something anxious and rough that had been inside of Bucky up until now.

Bucky didn’t know how long he actually stood and looked, but eventually he heard Steve returning and calling out his name.

“Upstairs.” He replied, almost absently, not even feeling like he’d just been caught snooping, even if he had. He heard Steve’s movements, and then felt the Alpha behind him as much as anything.

“Do you like it?” he asked lightly, sounding even a little self conscious, which was completely ridiculous when he had this much talent and care. In the meantime, he stepped closer, Bucky feeling him wrap his arm around him, warm and solid. 

“It’s gorgeous, Steve. Bean’s a lucky boy.” Bucky replied, his voice thick and emotional still. He could feel Steve’s smile against his cheek and that even made him sniff a little bit. Fucking hell, he really _did_ hate these hormones. 

“Thanks, Buck.” He said lightly, and they stayed there for a few more minutes before Steve gently led Bucky downstairs, and started on lunch. 

*****

“So that’s all the prep work done.” Steve said, coming back out of the kitchen, and giving Bucky a smile. Apparently he was making chicken parmagiana for dinner, and once again, he’d refused to let Bucky do any of the helping. Bucky would be more annoyed except that moving was getting cumbersome, especially when too much gave him back the horrible pains in his pelvis, and when Steve was already proving to be a far better cook than Bucky was.

“You really should have let me help.” Bucky groused, though he was fairly sure they both knew it was just a token gesture.

“You did. You answered the door when it needed answering. It’s a very important job on Hallowe’en.” Steve replied mock-seriously, and Bucky rolled his eyes at him.

“Yeah, but I do feel kind of bad that you cook all the time.” He replied, and Steve shook his head.

“I like looking after you, and I know you’d hate me if I fussed too much, so let me have this one thing.” He said gently, and Bucky glared, though Steve was absolutely right. Too much fussing would just annoy him because he was still quite capable of doing things himself – though how long that would last if getting to his feet to put on socks and shoes got much more difficult Bucky didn’t know.

He sighed. “Alright, that’s the one concession.” He replied, and Steve just grinned at him. 

“Am I allowed to tell you that you look adorable in that sweater?” he asked looking Bucky over with a grin.

Bucky sighed again, making sure it was deeper and more emphatic than the one before to really get his point across. “I’d say that I can’t believe you got us matching sweaters, but you know what? I actually can. I’m starting to realize it’s definitely your sort of thing.” He said, and Steve just laughed. 

When they’d finished lunch earlier in the day, Steve had informed Bucky that he’d got him a present, and then produced a black sweater with a skeleton design on it, though it was clearly a maternity sweater due to the cut which gave space for his bump, and had a baby skeleton printed lying down on the tummy in the same position that Bean usually was when they saw scan pictures. For himself, Steve had gotten a matching one, sans bump and without the skeleton baby. Bucky hated couple-y stuff like this as a rule, and yet, here he was sitting on the couch wearing the damn thing. 

“It is. And besides, it’s a whole lot less gross than your costume idea.” He said, and before Bucky could formulate any sort of response, the door bell went again, and Steve jumped up to go to it.

“Hey you guys, come on in.” He said, and Bucky looked over, suddenly feeling a little nervous. Sure, he’d met Sam and Riley before, but this was different now that it felt like there was even more at stake – and there was given that Bucky wanted to be close to Steve. 

“And isn’t this the cutest little octopus I’ve ever seen?” Steve was asking now, and it was no surprise at all to Bucky when he walked back into the living room holding a costume-clad Arya who was dressed in a bright purple octopus costume. It was… a lot more adorable than it should have been – and since when was Bucky in any way paternal?

“Oh, now that is cute.” He said, unable to keep the smile off his face as Arya squealed happily and wriggled in her Uncle Steve’s arms, Sam and Riley following the two of them into the room. 

“Don’t say that too many times, Riley really will think he’s the more fashionable parent or some shit given he picked it and we know that’s just not true.” Sam said. “Hey, uh, James? How’s it going man?” 

Bucky gave him a grin. “Well, you can’t have that, huh? And really, call me Bucky.” He added, pulling a face and doing his best not to show that he was a little uncomfortable though he guessed that the effort was futile, as his scent would be giving him away most likely.

“You know, I was going to, but then I kind of thought I shouldn’t just in case that was a close friends only sort of thing. Where did Bucky come from anyway? Like, obviously if that’s not too rude to ask.” He asked, and Bucky kind of appreciated the fact that Sam was going to some effort with this, too. 

“Oh, well. My full name is James Buchanan Barnes – and before you ask yes, that’s like the president, my Dad was some sort of history geek. Anyway, there were like three kids on our street called James, so we ended up with a James and a Jim, Bucky came from the middle name given I couldn’t just use the whole thing and it kind of stuck. These days I prefer it – I think the only person who has consistently called me James other than my mother is Natasha.” He replied, that actually being an easy response to give.

Riley laughed a bit at that. “I mean, I did wonder, but that makes sense.” He said, and Bucky nodded. 

“Like, I get that it’s a bit childish now, but it’s really too late.” He said with a shrug, watching as Steve put Arya down in the middle of the floor, stuffed tentacles waving as she immediately started to crawl around.

“So, did you get plenty of candy? I can’t imagine that you didn’t with her being as cute as she looks right now.” Steve asked then, glancing at the cauldron shaped bucket in Riley’s hands.

“Sure did. And whilst some may consider it unethical to do so, we’re going to save our little octopus child’s teeth by eating some of it for her.” Riley replied with a grin.

“To be fair it’s probably the only year we’ll get to do this. She’ll soon be aware of how awesome candy really is and that it belongs to her.” Sam agreed with a sigh, and as they continued talking, Bucky could feel himself growing more relaxed, probably helped by the fact that everybody seemed so at home in this house. 

Maybe tonight would be alright.

*****

Steve had actually kind of impressed himself with dinner. He’d served the chicken parmagiana along with spaghetti, some roasted vegetables, and left a plate of garlic bread (half with cheese on top) in the middle of the table, and it was mostly gone. Even Arya had seemed pleased with her meal and had only dropped about a third of in on the floor whilst feeding herself, so that was pretty good going. 

The atmosphere was fairly comfortable, and he was glad to see that Bucky seemed at ease, and that his scent read of contented Omega much as it did when it was just the two of them alone. It gave Steve just a little more confidence that perhaps this really _could_ work out.

“So, you’re probably really feeling it now, huh?” Riley was asking Bucky, who just nodded.

“Something like that. I’m back to having to pee all the time, I’m using some fancy anti-stretch mark cream that Tony got me and hoping it actually helps – it seems to be right now – and I’m fairly sure that soon I won’t even be getting my own socks on without a fight.” He said, though he was laughing, especially as Riley pulled a face.

“Yeah, I was starting to forget what all of that was like and consider making Arya a big sister. Sorry Sam, consider me reminded, it’s not happening.” He said, and even Sam laughed at that. 

“All you had to say to me was sleep regressions. You guys have all that to come. All visitors notice when you have a new baby is how cute they are, but there’s a _lot_ behind the scenes.” Sam replied, one-handed scooping some of Arya’s food off of the table and back onto her plate, giving Steve an apologetic look that was obviously absolutely unnecessary by the soft expression on Steve’s own face. 

Steve gave a small smile. “I’m literally up for all of it.” He said simply, and when he glanced up again, he found Bucky looking at him, an expression he couldn’t read on his features. 

“Yeah.” He said softly, and Sam who seemed to be ever-empathetic of something going on glanced between them.

“Am I allowed to ask how this is going to work with you both?” he asked lightly, and Steve shook his head. 

“That’s kind of something we still need to discuss, really.” He admitted, and yeah, alright, leaving it up in the air sounded scary and perhaps short sighted on some levels, but he was still determined to give Bucky space. There was a huge adjustment going to be needed if Bucky found he did want that involvement, but Steve supposed they really would have to talk sooner or later. 

“I’m sure there’s a solution, it’s just… a bit of a weird situation we’ve found ourselves in. I… thanks, for not being too weird about this despite that.” Bucky said then, and it kind of knocked Steve for six, not having expected something so… well. It sounded positive – didn’t it? Steve hoped it wasn’t just because he was hoping for that deep down. 

Sam shook his head immediately. “You know what? It is a bit weird, but then again I’ve been friends with Steve for a long time now, he has never once failed to do something in the most difficult way possible. So this is kind of par for the course as far as we’re concerned.” He replied, and despite the sentiment sounding somewhat off, Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey now, I’m not that bad.” He protested, and Sam shook his head.

“No man, you do _not_ get to say that. Do you want me to start telling the bar fight stories? Or when I’ve had to pick you up from the police station because you don’t know when to leave a protest?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, to which Steve blushed. 

“No, we don’t need those stories tonight.” He agreed, hoping that would be enough to get out of it. 

Bucky gave him a slightly challenging look then. “I don’t know about that, some of those sound pretty interesting. So you’re trying to tell me that this whole earnest blond innocence thing is just a front?”

“Nah, some of that _is_ actually just Steve. But he is probably still barred from a couple of bars. The one that really stands out is…” Sam started, and Steve made a small protesting noise before realizing it was futile, and going back to his food. Apparently introducing these guys was a truly horrible idea.

*****

Later that evening, with Arya crashed out and put down in one of the guest rooms for now, the adults were downstairs eating some of her candy, some of the candy Steve had bought, and watching some sort of horror movie they’d found on Netflix. It wasn’t particularly engaging, instead relying on gore factor for effect, but it was something to watch.

He felt Bucky shift against him, and gave him a small questioning look, neither of them speaking right now. Bucky wrinkled his nose, which Steve took to mean their son was fidgeting around in there, and gently put a hand on the side of the bump, feeling it, though it was different to how the movements usually were, little bounces, almost, rather than kicks or punches. 

“Hiccups.” Bucky confirmed softly, and something about that surprised Steve anew – their son was apparently capable of getting hiccups, which you could feel in small jumps on the bump. It was… pretty fucking amazing, actually. He kept his hand there, watching as Bucky’s face softened towards him, the movie now going completely ignored. 

Steve couldn’t help but to lean around and press a kiss against Bucky’s full lips, partly in wonder and partly in a wave of genuine affection that he couldn’t stop himself from feeling, though at one point he felt Bucky sort of wince at a time that didn’t coincide with a hiccup, ad he pulled away.

“Wrong angle for my back.” He said lightly against Steve’s lips, looking vaguely apologetic about breaking their kiss for that.

“Shift around.” Steve said lightly, rearranging himself so that Bucky could essentially sit in the V of his legs which he carefully moved to do. Steve then set about gently working out the knots in Bucky’s back, starting up around the shoulders, then gradually working his way down in the same way they’d been taught to do at the pregnancy yoga classes. Bucky let out some small noises as he worked, but the main thing Steve noticed was the gradual soft scent of content, nesting Omega permeating the space around them.

And… that was great, actually.

He leaned in tucking his nose into Bucky’s neck unashamedly this time, and pressed a soft kiss there as he took a breath in through his nose, scenting. When he sat back, still working his fingers into Bucky’s lower back rhythmically, he found Sam looking at them, and before Steve had time to pull a questioning look, Sam just gave him a knowing smile. 

Steve smiled back at him, knowing without having to speak that Sam liked what he was seeing here and would almost definitely support it going forwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again thank you to everyone for bearing with me - we are totally coming to crunch time now and we have loads of stuff coming up in the next few chapters including (but not limited to) Lamaze Classes, Thanksgiving, Baby Showers, therapy sessions... Yeah. The boys are going to be busy!
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone as always for your love, support and all the comments. I literally devour them - in fact, I'm pretty sure my writing is powered by comments! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and as always, I'm totally open to plot bunnies.


	24. Plans, Classes and Counselling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is definitely the one for the people who wanted more Lamaze classes (though there is also more coming) and it's actually possibly just a touch less fluffy than last time, so hopefully we will all end up with slightly less cavities.

Another couple of weeks passed, and Bucky really did just feel like he was ballooning, which honestly, he probably was. Of course, he had nothing on Tony whose due date was now quickly approaching, but watching the man was almost like a window into exactly what Bucky had to look forward to.

Honestly?

It didn’t look great. In fact, it looked downright uncomfortable.

Things with Steve were still pretty damn good, the main concern Bucky had being that the closer he got to Steve, the more likely he was to get hurt by the whole thing, and he hoped that it wouldn’t, but it was still very clear in his mind that Steve held all the cards here. It was almost like some sort of sick analogy for the lives that Omegas tended to have to live in society as a general, wherein they were at the mercy of the whims of Alphas. 

He hoped Steve wouldn’t do anything like that, but that aching concern was still there and he didn’t know how best to get rid of it. He supposed he could only really give it time and hope Steve proved his instincts wrong. It was just unfortunate that their time before push came to shove was… well. Limited. 

Today, he had just arrived home from work, and called into the convenience store at the end of his street to pick up some basics. He could do with doing a proper grocery shop sometime soon, but quite honestly, the idea of hauling a big bag of stuff home and up the multiple flights of stairs… yeah. No thank you. Hauling himself up those stairs was work enough at the moment. 

Almost like a testament to that, he had a couple of bags with some vegetables and basics, and was hauling them and himself up the stairs instead. This was getting harder and harder, partly because Bucky was at a point now where for one thing, he felt quite off balance, and for another, his stomach felt like it was pressing up into his lungs and he felt constantly short on air. It was unpleasant, to say the least.

Finally getting to his door, he dumped the bags down unceremoniously, and dug his keys out of his pockets, thanking the good lord once again for the existence of maternity pants. They really were the best things ever.

He got the door to his shithole opened, toed off his shoes, and dragged himself and his bags inside. He’d managed to get most of his shopping away before realizing that his phone was also buzzing in his pocket.

He cursed, digging it out, and then realized it was his sister’s name on the screen. “Hey Becs. What’s up?” he asked, managing to answer, and waddling (and yeah, there was definitely no better word for how he moved now) over to his couch, trying to carefully lower himself into it, and failing entirely, overbalancing and making an ‘oof’ as he landed. 

“Hey Preggers, how’s it going?” She asked, before snickering at the sound of his graceless sitting down.

“Well, I’ve just done the groceries and hauled them up the stairs, so I’m pretty out of breath.” He replied, wiping some of his hair off of his forehead. Thank god he wasn’t this heavily pregnant in the middle of summer was all he could say, this was hot and sweaty enough. 

“Sounds like fun.” She replied. “So it’s safe to say that some lucky gym is going to get some money out of you once this is all said and done, huh? Something about getting your body back or whatever?” She suggested.

Bucky sighed, he didn’t relish the idea, especially now he was starting to read the part of _What to Expect_ about actually giving birth, and Andrea was really getting into it now that the yoga classes had switched to Lamaze and what to do during the actual birth. He’d done his best to try and not think about it too much up until now, but it was looming. It was clearly on Tony’s mind too, as he kept trying to bring it up with him – and wasn’t _that_ a conversation Bucky would rather not have?

“Something like that. I mean, I have to push out a baby before any of that though, so I’m kind of focused on that part right now.” He replied.

Becca paused before responding. “So you’re going to push?” She asked, actually sounding surprised.

“Assuming I can when the time comes, yeah. Least recovery time, no surgery – you know how I feel about spending time in clinics and hospitals that’s not strictly necessary.” He pointed out. He didn’t like it much, and really the only reason he was quite so okay with the idea of this was that the clinic was almost familiar to him at this stage. 

“I mean, it makes sense. I just didn’t know if that was something your fancy clinic even let you do.” She said, clearly weighing it up. “Anyway, listen. It’s Thanksgiving in a couple of weeks, and my flatmates are both going away, so I’ve got a free house. I’ve already spoken to Holly and Steph, and they’re both keen to come up to the city and see us – especially you. It’s almost like you’ve got something going on they’re curious about – anyway, I’ve got space for them here, especially without the others, and I thought it would be nice to do it together, especially if you’ve not got plans.” She said.

Bucky thought for a moment. Clint and Nat had already said that they were going to be spending it with some of Clint’s family, so they would be out of town anyway – the only other person in his life Bucky really had to concern himself with was Steve. 

“I… I’d really like to see them. And I don’t have any plans right now.” He said. He and Steve hadn’t actually discussed anything about the holidays, and he supposed part of that was the reservation that their relationship was still very new, despite the fact that Bean was already very much there and very much making his presence known.

“Great! Now, I know you’ve got your man to consider, he’s welcome too of course, and if you don’t want to make your way back to your place after, let me know and I’ll make sure you’ve got a bed. Of course, don’t expect me to be this nice to you when Bean is out of there.” She added, and Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I’ll speak to Steve and let you know. And I wouldn’t dream of expecting you to be nice permanently.” He said, still laughing. “Is there anything you’d like me to do to help?” he asked.

“Oh, you can definitely be here the day before to help me prep the vegetables and the bird. I’ll get everything in hand.” She replied, and Bucky got the distinct feeling that this had all been organised in advance here. 

“No worries. And I’ll sort out a dessert, how’s that?” he offered.

“Nah, I’m going to do Mom’s pumpkin pie recipe. Though if you want anything chocolate, and I know that’s your thing right now, you might want to pick one up. Oh, and any particular soft drinks you want. Holly’s doing the wine, apparently, but you know what she’s like.” Becca said, and Bucky laughed, rolling his eyes. Their youngest sister certainly liked a drink, and was fairly unlikely to think of anyone who didn’t want anything alcoholic. Then again, it was unusual for any of them _not_ to be indulging. 

“Noted. Alright, well, text me over the details or when you want me and where, and I’ll speak to Steve in the meantime.” He said.

“Will do, Bucky. Kisses!” She said, and he laughed.

“Yeah, love you too, Becs.” He said, before hanging up the phone. Well, it would be nice to spend time with his siblings, though the idea of his two youngest sisters seeing him heavily pregnant for the first time at the same time did make him just a little bit nervous for reasons he couldn’t really explain.

*****

“So,” he said to Steve later that evening as they were hanging around and waiting for the Lamaze class to start. “My sister called today and my two youngest sisters are coming into town for Thanksgiving. They want me to go too, which is good given my other option is Nat and Clint and they’re visiting some of Clint’s family.”

Steve glanced across then from where he’d been unrolling the mat they usually used. “Yeah? That sounds really nice, Buck.” He replied evenly. 

“You’re welcome to come along, too. I mean, I know you probably do something with Sam and Riley.” He said, because after speaking to Becca that was what had come to mind for him, honestly. They were the nearest thing Steve had to a family after all. 

Steve nodded. “Actually, that would be really good. I think all of Riley’s family are coming down, and I don’t really want to impose, you know? I might have to go for a bit either in the evening afterwards for drinks or the next day or something, but I expect you can come along to that bit if you want?” he offered, and actually, neither of those responses had been anything that Bucky had anticipated.

“You really want to? Even though it means two more of my siblings?” he asked, just checking he’d heard that right.

“Yeah, sure. I mean, I know we haven’t discussed holidays or what we normally do or anything, but it might be nice. Besides, it gives Sam and Riley just family space – as long as I wouldn’t be imposing on you instead.” He added, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile, gesturing for Steve to come closer to where he was sitting on a chair.

“If you were, we wouldn’t have asked.” He said gently, pulling Steve down for a soft kiss, party of him practically purring at the idea of Steve being there _with_ his family, like he was a part of it too. 

*****

“So some of you will now be beginning to experience Braxton Hicks contractions. They’re like a very small practise version – almost like your body is warming up ahead of the real deal. I’ll tell you straight away, it’s nothing to worry about. Usually moving around will help them to stop if you need them to, so if you’re sitting stand up and walk around a bit. The only time we’d recommend that you contact your healthcare provider is if they start getting stronger and more frequent.” Andrea was saying. Steve looked over at Bucky, who shook his head, because no, there hadn’t been any of those yet, thankfully. They sounded a bit concerning, if he was honest – but then again, it had already been well established that Steve was a very concerned father.

“That said, today we’re talking about them because it’s important to keep an open dialogue with your partner as we prepare for the birth. And in case anyone was wondering, today is indeed the day where we’re going to talk about that part.” She said, and Bucky could hear a lot of half-excited half-nervous whispering around the room. 

“Now, we have touched on the subject before, after all, it’s what we’ve all been leading up to, but today we’re going to talk about when things start getting really real and you go into labour.” She said, and Bucky swallowed, feeling Steve’s hand low on the bottom of his back, clearly placed for comfort. 

“Now this one is mostly for the Momma’s in the room, but next week we’ll move onto Dad’s role, what you’re going to need and equally what you’re going to need to be doing, but to get the most out of that, it’s important that you understand this part of the process and we’re all reading from the same page.” She said, and a lot of the Dads in the room nodded. Steve just sat there looking very much like a student concentrating in a classroom before an important test, all sombre expression and serious. Bucky was willing to bet that if he could be taking notes right now, he would be. 

“So, the first question you might have is how you’re going to know you’re in labour, especially with your body playing tricks like the Braxton Hicks.” She said with a smile. “Well, let me tell you – you’ll almost certainly know pretty quickly.” There were a few laughs around the room then, but Bucky didn’t feel inclined to join in. “It’s basically as soon as your contractions are coming regularly, getting stronger and are frequent. You’ll need to check with your healthcare provider regarding at what stage they would like you to come in, but until you’re actively in labour, in a lot of cases they won’t want you there until they’re four to five minutes apart.” 

“You’ll have to go in straight away, the clinic want to keep an eye.” Steve murmured, and Bucky nodded. Of course, that was for Steve’s benefit, and he’d read their goddamn rules on what he was and wasn’t supposed to do.

“But then what do you do? You’ve probably heard that labour can take hours, and I hate to tell you all, but it can. First babies actually tend to take longer.” She said, and nobody reacted, probably because that wasn’t new news to anyone who had looked up giving birth in any book on the subject ever. 

“Now Lamaze as a method focuses on doing what feels right during this time. To start with you should get pretty decent breaks between contractions, and I advise you to take those opportunities for the positive imagery and progressive relaxation techniques we talked about last week. As a hint, Dads, this is a really great time to give positive affirmations to your mate.” She said giving them a wink as if she was telling them some great secret. Bucky fought the urge to roll his eyes, wishing she’d just get on with the bits that were going to be actually helpful.

“Well, I’m going to leave you with some hand outs, because there are a lot of positions you can try to help you along and to get comfortable, and we’re actually going to get into some of them today, and we’re going to practise breathing in a way that will hopefully help you feel less pain, we’re going to learn what a good push should feel like ready for when it’s time for that, and we’re going to learn what we can do generally to make the experience less intimidating and more comfortable.” Andrea said, and there was a general murmur of assent within the room, and yeah, this was kind of what Bucky needed because really, he’d be lying if the idea of actually giving birth wasn’t freaking him out a little bit by now.

*****

“This… isn’t very dignified.” Bucky sniffed, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh a bit, even if that got him a killer glare in response, albeit over his shoulder given Bucky was on all fours. 

“You didn’t really think this will be, did you?” he asked softly, gently supporting his hips as they’d been shown to do and rubbing calming circles into his lower back with his thumbs. 

Bucky huffed in response. “Well not exactly. I suppose the one consolation we have is that when it’s actually go time, I doubt I’m much going to care.” He grumbled. 

“How does this feel, though?” Steve asked, meaning the position.

“Embarrassing. In case that wasn’t obvious.” Bucky replied, rolling his eyes. Steve didn’t even care if he was crotchety right now, he supposed he kind of had a right to be. If he was carrying around a baby the size of a melon (and yes, apparently that _was_ the size he was now) on his front, he probably wouldn’t be too keen either. 

“I meant the position, smartass.” He said, and Bucky gave him a little grin suggesting he’d known exactly what Steve had meant all along.

“I mean, I can move a bit and it’s actually pressure off my back, so that’s something.” He conceded and Steve nodded, continuing what he’s doing. 

“You know when we really do this, you just gotta keep me in the loop with what’s going on and what you need. I just want to be there for you.” Steve told him, deciding to put that card on the table. 

“I’ll do my best.” Bucky admitted. “But I am kind of scared of it.” 

“I can understand that.” Steve admitted, and he was slightly scared too – he didn’t want to see Bucky in any pain and really, he didn’t know how he’d react to it. The intensity of his feelings for the omega already were stronger than he’d expect, and he knew part of it was a natural reaction because of their designations and because Bucky was pregnant and Steve knew it was his, but part of it was probably because they were so compatible in other ways, too. Steve didn’t have many people in his life that he clicked with as quickly and easily as he had Bucky.

Andrea was explaining now another position to try, involving the birthing balls that they’d been given. Sitting down on it, Bucky let Steve help steady him, which he did almost instinctively, and Bucky let out a strangely comfortable noise.

“You okay?” Steve asked carefully.

“Oh, Steve, we totally have to get one of these at home.” He said quite seriously, blue eyes looking up at Steve with a slightly surprised expression. “That’s… oh wow. That’s pressure off everything.” He said, and Steve nodded, making a mental note, something inside him happy at the insinuation that they could do these things together now. 

“We’ll get one, I promise you.” He said lightly, because really, anything he could do he _wanted_ to, more deeply than anything else. 

Bucky fidgeted, and Steve caught him from potentially overbalancing, going to stand behind him and let him lean back a little, which was what Andrea was demonstrating now at the front. They tried a few different things, and a few more positions thereafter, Andrea reminding them that moving whenever it felt right and comfortable for the Momma to do so was absolutely fine, and moreover, important. 

Eventually, they were sat down on the mats again, practising breathing and Steve found himself doing it right along with Bucky, though Andrea was encouraging that anyway. 

“How do you feel about all this now?” Steve asked when they had a quiet moment, himself sat directly behind Bucky, with him between his legs, reminiscent of their position on Steve’s sofa not so long ago. 

“I… guess it’s good to have some sort of a plan and an idea of what I can be doing.” He said, though he paused. Steve gave him a look, almost encouraging him to finish whatever train of thought he was on.

“But?” He nudged anyway.

“But I’m still kind of worried about it honestly.” He admitted.

“It would be weird if you weren’t.” Steve admitted back to him, hands running over his arms trying to be comforting. Bucky seemed to react generally well to physical comfort and it was something that Steve liked to give, so it felt like a winner all round. “But I’ll be there for you. And you’ll have Nat.” He pointed out, and when he felt Bucky relax against him even just a little, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” He agreed.

*****

“So, I have one of the clinic’s counselling sessions coming up.” Bucky said a few days later whilst Steve sat opposite him with a sketchbook in hand. Bucky knew he was being drawn at this point, and he didn’t really care. If Steve wanted to remember him looking reminiscent of a beached whale, who was he to stop him?

“Oh?” Steve asked softly, glancing up then. “And how do you plan to handle that?” He asked, though Bucky knew what the actual question was. Did they plan to tell the clinic what was going on, or did they keep it quiet?

“I’ve been thinking, and the idea of the clinic is support, right?” he asked lightly, toying with the edge of his T-shirt as he spoke the movement being the only thing belying his inner turmoil. 

“Well, yeah. But Buck, I don’t know if this is a situation they’ll ever have had before.” Steve said, because although Pepper’s attorney seemed to think that the legal agreement they had wouldn’t have any penalty for this, it was a bit nerve wracking. They had been lucky that their friends and families, thus far, had been generally supportive of the change in status – though that was possibly because they’d seen how the two were about one another.

Bucky shrugged, or rather, shrugged as best as he could given his current bulk. “Yeah, but I just think that getting the support is a good idea. Besides, we hang out a lot. We smell like each other which suggests we’re getting as close as we are. And we’ll be having the baby there, I don’t think we can stay impartial whilst _that’s_ going on.” He pointed out, because in theory Steve would be in the position of comforting Bucky and it would be clear that Bucky was comfortable with him and with him doing that, which he suspected wasn’t the case for most of the Omegas, hence the need for support Alphas in the first place. 

Steve sighed, putting the sketchbook down. “I know you’re right. It’s just that things have been good and I don’t want to upset it.” He admitted. “But then again, when have I ever done things the easy way?” He asked, standing up and moving over to kiss Bucky gently, leaning down to do it. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” he offered, and Bucky deliberated for a moment, before nodding. 

“Actually, that kind of makes sense, doesn’t it?” he said gently, and Steve nodded too. “So, me, you and Nat in the morning, huh?” He asked, and Steve laughed.

“Yeah, I guess so. We’re both really lucky with our friends, I guess.” He said lightly, before moving and kissing Bucky’s bump over his shirt, and then sitting down next to it, and Bucky laughed, knowing what was coming. It was clear it was time for Steve to have one of his chats with the bump.

*****

“You do realize that you guys don’t really need to come mob handed, right?” Natasha asked, sitting next to Bucky who had Steve on his other side in the waiting room for Bucky’s session. 

“It’s support.” Bucky replied, giving her a look as if to say ‘play nice’. 

“Which I get, but really, the clinic cannot do anything about any intrapersonal extra curricular relationship the two of you have gotten yourselves in to.” She said simply, and Bucky blinked over at her.

“How do you know that so definitely?” He asked, because this sounded like Natasha was – or had been – up to something.

“Because I asked Bruce when it became clear that you two were going to be more than friends months ago.” She said, rolling her eyes and going back to her phone as if that was the end of the conversation, though Bucky supposed that to Natasha, it was. 

Instead, he glanced at Steve, who looked just as nonplussed (and just as nervous) as he did. 

*****

“So, how are we doing?” Dr Cho asked as Bucky sat himself down in his usual seat very carefully. 

“We’re big, we’re heavy, we’re moody about it, but baby is apparently doing just fine.” He said with a bit of a laugh, hand resting on the bump. In many ways, whilst he knew he looked ridiculous, Bucky actually felt kind of comfortable with his appearance with the bump now. It was part of him, and whilst it made breathing harder work and it was in the way and it messed with his balance, he had a slight feeling he might actually miss it when it was gone, partly because he was already missing the frequent movements now that Bean didn’t have so much space to do it.

“Well, you’ve not got long left now, James.” She said with a smile. “Most people refer to this part as the home straight.”

“Only one very big obstacle in the way, right? No sweat.” He said, though the idea of actually giving birth still terrified him. Why he had ever thought that this would be a cake walk was completely beyond him – and that was without throwing the complication of his and Steve’s new relationship into the mix. If he could go back and slap his past self, he just might - and he’d show him his swollen ankles, just for added effect – but then, would he really change it? 

Deep down, he knew that he probably wouldn’t. 

She laughed a bit at that, and it was a testament to how far they’d actually come in their professional relationship that they could do this. Actually, Bucky was glad this was the case, given what was certainly going to come up in this session. 

“Something like it. Except… I’m not sure this whole story is over when the pregnancy is. Not like I expected at the start.” He said, trying to figure out the best words to broach the subject, going for a ripping-the-band-aid approach as much as anything. Waiting until later in the session wouldn’t do anything for them, after all. 

Dr Cho gave him a kindly look then. “Oh, well, a lot of our surrogates feel that way – and you know already that you’ll have our full support when all is said and done and that of your support Alpha. A lot of our surrogates even find it a positive enough experience that they end up being a surrogate again.” She said, giving him another winning smile as if trying to sell the experience, though Bucky supposed that she might be. 

Bucky licked his lips and shook his head. “No, that’s not what I mean. Um, things have changed with Steve and I, and we’ve actually… we’re romantically involved at present.” He said, deciding that clearly subtlety was getting him nowhere and the best thing he could do was just spit it out. 

Dr Cho sat, and blinked a few times. “Romantically involved?” She echoed, raising an eyebrow in a way that very much reminded Bucky of Natasha. 

“I… yeah. It uh, turns out we got close and started to get feelings for each other.” He said, not sure what else he could really even say on the matter to get the point across.

Dr Cho wrote something on her pad, clearly deliberating. “And have you acted on those feelings?” She asked, eyes flicking to Bucky’s neck, not so subtly checking for a mating mark that wasn’t actually there. They were a way off that right now, baby or no baby. 

“We’ve… been somewhat physically intimate.” He said, deciding that was the best possible way of describing what had happened so far without giving too much detail. 

She cleared her throat, before fixing him with a look that essentially warned Bucky that whatever she was going to say wasn’t necessarily going to be that comfortable. “Mr Barnes, with all due respect, this is a very unique situation and there is… biologically a very high chance that this is due to bonding pheromones and the fact that you are pregnant with Mr Rogers’ child. What we don’t want is to do permanent psychological damage to you, and this sort of situation… won’t be easy to come back from if it doesn’t go the way that you seem to think it is.” 

Bucky immediately bristled at that. “I like to think I know my own mind. I’m pregnant, not out of control.” He pointed out, going to cross his arms and fluffing the whole thing because of the bump getting into his way.

Dr Cho looked at him kindly, and actually, that annoyed him even more. It was like she thought she knew him better than he knew himself. “Yes, but biologically…” She said, and he shook his head. 

“We’ve decided to tell you about it, because I understood that the role of these counselling sessions was to support us through the process. And this is a part of our process, albeit adding another variable we hadn’t previously considered.” He said, almost daring her to continue.

“This is highly unusual.” She said softly, clearly feeling somewhat out of her depth. 

“I appreciate that it is, but it’s happened, and we couldn’t see hiding it. Steve’s here, if you want to speak to him.” Bucky said, deciding to add that one in.

“I… think we should take a recess and come back once I’ve managed to speak to Mr Rogers’ therapist.” She said decisively, and Bucky nodded. 

“Would you like us to wait now or book a new appointment?” He asked. 

“If you’re able to wait on us, I think that would be wise given we are working to somewhat of a tight timescale.” She said, giving him an equally tight smile, and Bucky could tell he was being dismissed. He stood up, and headed back to the waiting Natasha and Steve in the waiting room.

*****

“So, how did it go?” Steve asked as Bucky came out of the therapist’s room, though he didn’t really need to. Both he and Natasha could read the mild distress in Bucky’s scent as well as the thunderous expression on his face. 

“She’s talking to your therapist, and then they’ll want to see us again. You might have been right on this one.” Bucky replied, and Steve had to sigh and shake his head. 

“No, I wasn’t. You were right, and if we have to fight to show them that this isn’t… whatever they think it is, then it’s what we do.” Steve said, feeling his own jaw set into his most stubborn expression.

He might not have been right about hiding this, but he was right that he didn’t want this to get fucked up over this. 

“You two were made for each other.” Natasha drawled dryly, before going back to what she was doing, leaving two very stubborn looking men glaring at the therapist’s door. 

*****

“So how at what stage did the relationship change?” Dr Cho asked, now with both Bucky and Steve sat in front of her desk, and also Natasha too. 

“A lot earlier than either of these two idiots realized, I’m sure.” Natasha replied, somehow managing to look entirely bored and as if she felt like this entire thing was stupid. She probably _did_ , Bucky realized.

Either way Bucky gave her a dirty look, and Steve stayed quiet knowing better than to say anything.

“It didn’t start this way, and we never really intended for it, but as we got closer, it became clear things were changing.” He said, aware that was very wishy-washy so far as an answer went, but he didn’t have much else to offer. “It was gradual.” He said, trying to quantify.

Dr Cho nodded, noting that down. “So when you realized that your feelings were changing, what did you do?”” She asked, clearly trying to sort through this.

“I… tried to not do it. Because I didn’t want Buck to think I was taking advantage because of our situation. I knew that if we had met under any other circumstances, I would have been trying more, but instead I spoke to friends about it, and then realized that whilst this isn’t a normal situation for either of us, that doesn’t mean that if we have a shot of being happy, we shouldn’t take it.” He explained, and he felt Bucky’s hand twitch next to his, and took it carefully, reassured when Bucky squeezed his fingers softly. 

“And I thought the same that Steve just wanted me because I was a pregnant omega and because he also knew that the child is his. But I… he’s been so good the whole way through, and I don’t think he’s capable of just being like that.” Bucky said, and Steve found himself blushing, but also feeling quite proud. 

Steve sighed. “Look, I feel like we’re trying to justify something to you that is actually very personal. And I get that this whole situation is very personal and that the clinic has to be involved, and we both understand that there are a lot of risks based on what is going on here and the situation we find ourselves in. That said, this kind of feels like we’re on trial, which we aren’t. As far as I understand it, there is no legal reason, so long as we’re both consenting adults – which we are – that we cannot pursue this relationship if it’s what we want to do, am I correct?” he asked, and Steve could feel both Bucky and Natasha watching him now.

“Well, yes.” Dr Cho admitted, looking a little shocked at Steve’s outburst and the fact that this was actually fairly well researched, actually. Steve rather felt like Bucky might feel the same having not seen this side of him before, even if Natasha had. 

“Well then, so far as I see it, there is no issue. We’ve told you about what’s happening here because this is still an unusual situation, albeit different to the one that we started with, and because we may need some support, which clearly you can’t give us if you don’t know the true nature of our relationship going forward. Surely this is more helpful?” he asked, and Dr Cho looked surprised, but nodded. 

“Well, if you’re sure.” She said, clearly entirely blindsided by this. 

“Trust me, doctor, if it makes you feel better I’ve talked to them both thoroughly. And I wouldn’t be letting James get involved with anything or anybody that I thought might hurt him.” Natasha chipped in, managing to sound every bit as bored as she looked. 

“Well, it really…” Dr Cho started, before clearing her throat and pulling together her professional composure once more. “I do think this needs to be addressed, and if you’re insistent on continuing the relationship, I suppose we will have to shift tact and try and support it.” She said, before shuffling her papers. “Mr Barnes, I will need you to make another appointment within the next two weeks at the front desk, please.” She said, and that sort of rankled Steve because he _knew_ that they’d basically be checking that Bucky wasn’t being coerced into anything again, and that was something he would _never_ do.

Either way, he stood up then, gently helping Bucky out of his chair before they left the office. 

Once they were in the lobby, Steve was considering a full rant, which he very much could do, when he realized that Bucky had stopped walking. 

“Hey Buck are you…?” He asked, before he had Bucky pulling him down and kissing him quite thoroughly, which was a shock, but he warmed up pretty quickly to the feel of Bucky’s plush lips against his own, and a hand resting on his side, Bucky’s other hand pulling down his neck and holding him in place – not that Steve would _want_ to move from here. 

He could smell the mild scent of arousal again, and could feel his own ramping up in response (and that reactiveness had really gotten worse since his rut – Steve didn’t want to think much about what that meant right now) before remembering where they were, and gently pulling back. 

“Buck, not that I didn’t enjoy that or anything, but uh…” Steve said, looking at him and trying to read his expression.

“I can’t tell you how hot you putting them in their place and standing up for this – for _us_ was right there.” He said, and it was then that Natasha coughed. 

“Well, maybe telling him here isn’t the best place.” She said decisively, and well, she wasn’t wrong. “So come on lovebirds, let’s get that appointment booked to keep them off your backs, and then one of you can buy me lunch before I have to go to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. Steve shut that one down pretty quickly, eh?
> 
> Anyway, as you can probably guess, next time we move onto Thanksgiving, Bucky's other two sisters, and... yeah, alright, more fluff.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Thanks to all for your encouragement, comments, kudos and general love. As I've said before, I can be found on Tumblr [ here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oh-i-swear-writes) if anyone wants to come and hurl things at me <3


	25. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Okay, so I'm really sorry to those of you I've already given cavities to recently, but this one is... well. If there was such a thing as a major fluff incoming warning you might need it. And by 'might', I mean 'definitely'. 
> 
> So... I guess this is a warning regarding dental bills?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy - more notes at the end!

The day before Thanksgiving, and Bucky found himself in Becca’s apartment doing exactly as he’d promised, helping with preparing vegetables and side dishes. Currently, he was slicing potatoes to make scalloped potatoes which had always been one of his favourites, whilst Becca tended to what essentially constituted as a vat of gravy. Basically, the Barnes siblings’ plan of attack was to prep ahead anything at all that could possibly be prepped ahead to avoid stress on the day, especially given that neither of their sisters were any good at cooking at all, unless they wanted to be eating instant ramen. 

They’d already sorted cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes as an alternative, a green bean casserole and some house rolls, and true to her word Becca has made their mother’s pumpkin pie which would only need warming in the oven and Bucky had brought a shop bought chocolate cake along with plenty of ice cream to serve with both.

The apartment was incredibly cluttered, with Holly and Steph sharing an air mattress in Becca’s room and their possessions already spilling out into the main areas, given they had arrived earlier that morning.

Both of the youngest Barnes siblings had been shocked at Bucky’s very pregnant appearance, despite having been repeatedly warned and having previously been sent pictures as the pregnancy progressed. Both had immediately set about touching the bump, Steph (who was usually fairly stoic) actually squealing when Bean had decided to move under her hand. Bucky would have been incredibly uncomfortable with it, but they were his sisters – they got a free pass if anybody did. They posed no threat at all.

That said, they had gotten over it all pretty quickly when they realized quite how boring being heavily pregnant made their oldest sibling and had begged off from helping, instead venturing out into the city. Bucky couldn’t really blame them, and in many ways they hindered more than they helped with the cooking side of things anyway.

Bucky was just moving on to making the sauce for the potatoes, having decided he’d cut up enough by now, when there was a knock at Becca’s apartment door. She glanced up. “Look after this.” She said, and Bucky rolled his eyes - as if he’d let the gravy spill over – as she went over, though Bucky hoped he knew who it was. 

Steve had left them to reunite in the morning, claiming he was putting the finishing touches on Tony and Pepper’s nursery. It was likely an excuse, though Bucky couldn’t really argue otherwise when they considered that really, Tony was due between now and Christmas. There wasn’t much time left for them to get things done.

“Oh, Steve, it’s good to see you.” Becca said then, and Bucky couldn’t help his head whipping around to see his… _Steve_ walking through the door, leaning down to politely press a kiss to his sister’s cheek, and hand her a large bouquet of purple and white flowers. “Oh, you really shouldn’t have – not when you’ve brought this as well!”

“No, you’ve invited me into your home and your family’s holiday, it’s the least I can do.” He reassured her, and Bucky noticed then that he still had what was clearly a box of pastries in his hands, and also a couple of bottles of wine. 

“You still didn’t have to. Still, come on in, Bucky’s in the kitchen, but we’re actually almost done on what we can do for today, then it’s just clean up duty.” She said, walking back through and fussing around trying to find a vase, mouthing the words ‘He’s so thoughtful!’ to Bucky as if he didn’t already know that right before the man himself entered the kitchen. 

“Hey there.” He said, gently putting the box of pastries and the wine down, and coming straight over to press a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips. “You’ve not been working too hard, have you?” 

Bucky shook his head in response. “No, and I’ve sat down and done things when I could.” He promised, knowing that if he hadn’t, the pains in his pelvis and lower back and the swelling in his ankles would be punishment enough.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Steve offered, and Bucky shook his head.

“No you’re alright Steve, just put those pastries up on top of the fridge – I assume they’re for breakfast tomorrow? Really, if you don’t our sister Holly will think they’re her midnight snack or something.” She said, rolling her eyes and looking for all the world just like Bucky remembered their mother looking when she made that expression.

Steve did as he was told, before hovering around Bucky, seemingly unable to help himself from doing so. “Yeah, I figured something light and easy to prepare wouldn’t go amiss, and I’m glad I did having seen all this. It smells delicious.” He complimented.

“Let’s just hope it lives up to expectation, then. I mean, what I’ve made will – but the jury is out on Bucky’s contribution.” Becca replied, and he pulled a face back at her, getting a giggle. “No, in all seriousness, we don’t all get together too often, so when we do, we try and make a bit of an occasion of it.” She explained.

“Well then, I’m even more honoured that you’re happy for me to be here.” Steve replied, and Bucky felt himself flush with pleasure unbidden. “So forgive me, but where are your other two sisters?” He asked curiously.

“Out spending money, no doubt.” Bucky replied this time, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, come on, New York is awesome this time of year, especially when you don’t get to see it every day like we do.” Steve pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess. Anyway, don’t be too eager, they’ll be here soon and asking you five thousand questions. You’ll regret ever being curious.” Bucky informed him, turning the hob off as he deemed his sauce done, and beginning to layer potatoes in a baking tin with sauce between, quite sure that he would very shortly be proven right.

*****

It took another hour and a half before Steph and Holly returning, during which time Becca and Bucky finished what they were doing and got to cleaning up the kitchen, loading the dishwasher and putting everything away. This, Bucky thought, was another great reason that they weren’t doing the whole thing in his apartment. Besides the fact that they probably wouldn’t all fit, there was no dishwasher to make this easier. 

Bucky was just about ready to go and sit himself down, either considering a nap on the sofa or a stint on the birthing ball (another gift from Steve) when there was the noise of two people clattering up the stairs, chatting away as they did so, and then the door of Becca’s apartment could be heard opening. 

Whelp, Bucky thought, Steve was in the living room now having already been shooed out of the kitchen despite his best efforts to take over from Bucky on the tidying. This would be fun. 

“Oh!” he heard Steph explain. “Oh, hi, you must be Steve? I’m Steph, this is Holly, nice to meet you!” She said, and Bucky had to admit to stopping what he was doing to listen in properly. 

“That’s me. It’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” He said in his usual warm baritone.

“You too. Are Bucky and Becs in the kitchen?” She asked, and Steve clearly gave an affirmative, because then both girls were in the kitchen with them.

Holly’s eyes were wide as she looked at Bucky. “Hot damn bro, he’s… wow. You didn’t tell us your baby daddy was some sort of Greek statue come to life!” She said, and actually, Bucky was inclined to agree with that assessment.

“I don’t know what I was expecting, but it wasn’t that. Shit, that baby is going to be beautiful with you two as parents.” Steph hissed, Bucky wondering if she was aware of how completely unsubtle they were all being right now. 

Either way, there was only one thing Bucky could really answer to that. “He is, isn’t he?” He said, and something told him then that inviting the guy-he-was-a-surrogate-for-turned-whatever-they-were-to-each-other-now actually wasn’t going to be as awkward as it had potential to be.

*****

Later that evening, Steve was sat on the end of Becca’s sofa, with Bucky’s head in his lap. The omega was dozing soundly, a pillow jammed between his knees to make him more comfortable as he laid on his side and he looked incredibly peaceful. Of course, he’d probably tired himself out with his and Becca’s preparation efforts earlier in the day, but Steve knew better than to comment on it. Besides, it was better that he slept whilst he could – Steve knew he was getting more tired now. 

His scent was relaxed and familiar and very content, something that Steve could feel himself being influenced by, but in the best way. Seemingly unable to stop with the casual touches, Steve was running a hand through his hair though given it wasn’t disturbing Bucky, and he’d earlier commented on how soothing it was, Steve didn’t see a reason to stop with that. 

One observation he had made was how easy and close the Barnes siblings’ relationship was. Having grown up an only child, Steve had never had that, but it was nice They constantly tried to wind each other up, made jokes, told stories and whatever, but it was plain to see that it was coming from a place of care. He could see they all wanted to be involved in each other’s lives, and the way they seemed to have easily accepted and incorporated him into that was warming. He sort of hoped Bean could have something like that one day.

The girls were currently watching some sort Hallmark movie centred around Thanksgiving, and really Steve was quite happy to let it play along as background noise as he let Buck sleep, and let himself enjoy this quiet moment of togetherness. 

He didn’t know quite how long they were there, but eventually Bucky started to make the small noises he always did before waking up, before his eyes opened, and he slowly focused on Steve, giving him a lazy smile. 

“Hey.” He said quietly, yawning, and honestly, Steve was so fucking gone – he could watch this man forever. “How long was I out?”

“Well, you’ve pretty much missed everything bar the happily ever after scene at the end.” He replied, nodding towards the movie, and Bucky glanced across, before looking back at him.

“Oh no, how will I ever survive?” he deadpanned, and Steve chuckled a little. 

“Can it, Bucky. We know you secretly like these as much as we do.” Holly admonished from across the room, and Bucky responded by pulling a face at her. 

“I do not.” He replied.

“The brother doth protesteth too much.” Stephen intoned, rolling her eyes at the both of them. 

“You’re all awful and I don’t know why I ever missed you.” Bucky groused, moving himself around and trying to sit up, Steve eventually discreetly helping with the process because, yeah, it wasn’t the most dignified right now and it didn’t look easy.

“Yes you do, we’re your baby sisters and you love us really.” Holly replied, batting her eyelashes at him. “Even if you’re replacing us with an actual baby.” 

Bucky just rolled his eyes and Steve watched him put his hands into his hair, clearly trying to undo some of the damage that his own wandering fingers had done. “Hardly replacing, guys.” He muttered. 

“How does your back feel?” Steve asked then, watching Bucky fidget a little and scenting a little discomfort for him, a protective feeling of wanting to make it better as quickly as possible coming across him.

“Yeah, a bit tight.” He admitted, glancing back at Steve, bickering with his siblings clearly forgotten for a moment. 

“I’ll go and grab the ball if you want, maybe try that for a few minutes and if not I’ll try and work it out for you?” he offered, and Bucky gave him a small contented smile.

“Yeah, Steve, that’d be great. Thank you.” He agreed, and Steve thought it must be a testament to how uncomfortable he actually was to agree so quickly to Steve’s help. 

He nodded then, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head as he pushed himself up to go and get the ball from where they’d stored it out of the way until now, knowing he’d need to inflate the thing, and not being worried in the slightest. Whilst he might not technically be Steve’s omega, his hind brain knew no such thing, and Steve very much wanted to care for him.

*****

“Okay, you know I hate this mushy stuff, but seriously, that extremely hot man is extremely into you, and it’s adorable.” Steph hissed practically the moment Steve’s broad frame disappeared into the hallway. 

Bucky was halfway to pulling a face and admonishing her when he was rudely interrupted by Holly speaking instead. “Oh come on Steph, it’s nice. Like sure, weird situation, but the guy is besotted – and you know what, Buck? I don’t think you’re doing that much better – not that I blame you. And before you try and argue, it was you he was all touchy feely with you whilst you were asleep, nothing to do with whatever is going on with our nephew in there.”

Steph rolled her eyes, ever the cynic, but nodded all the same. “Oh, Buck, I’m glad this whole weird mess you got yourself into actually seems to be working out.” She admitted, giving him a supportive smile.

“I mean, I still have to ask, what’s he like in bed?” Holly asked, always the nosiest, waggling her eyebrows as she did before sniggering. “Oh, come on, that’s a body for _days_ , and enquiring minds need to know.”

“You’re awful.” Becca hissed, joining the conversation and rolling her eyes in a way that was very much like Bucky.

“Well?” Holly pressed, and Bucky huffed, wondering when he was supposed to have answered with them chattering away and busily teasing him.

“You’re all vultures aside Becs. And I’m not telling you anything.” He replied tartly, and Holly sniggered. 

“Ugh, trust you to play favourites. Well, if I come in in the morning and sheets have slipped off of that bed and I happen to get an eyeful, it’s not my fault. In fact it’ll be yours for hogging the covers.” She replied, and Bucky just huffed again, though when Steve came back into the room, he could only look to him and think he _was_ pretty lucky, even if he came carrying a bright purple birthing ball which he set down, before kissing Bucky properly this time, apparently entirely oblivious to the whole exchange he’d just missed.

*****

The rest of the evening passed fairly easily with a casual dinner, more movies, the girls splitting a couple of bottles of wine and getting giggly and easy conversation between all of them. Part of Bucky was so content in the fact that Steve seemed to have slipped right in and nobody had even noticed he hadn’t been there the whole time that it was unreal. 

Eventually, though, Becca started to yawn and it was contagious, everyone eventually conceding and admitting that it was time for bed. The girls went first, one after the other filing into the bathroom to wash up and get ready, before saying goodnight and heading into Becca’s room. Soon enough, Steve and Bucky were the only ones left, given they were sleeping on the sofa bed. 

“So, do you want the bathroom first?” Bucky offered, and Steve shook his head in response.

“No, you go. I’ll get the bed pulled out and set up ready for when you’re back.” He replied, and Bucky resisted the urge to huff, knowing there was that stupid fond smile on his face again that he always seemed to have around Steve. 

“You’re such an Alpha, sometimes.” He replied, crossing his arms over his bump and looking Steve over. 

The man approached him then crowding into him, though Bucky couldn’t find it in himself to mind – in fact, he found himself smiling. It was a testament to how safe he actually felt around Steve, really, especially given how vulnerable he technically was right now. The only other Alpha he really felt that way with was Nat – and how had Steve managed to get to that point so quickly?

Steve leaned down, nuzzling into his neck before coming back up a little and pressing a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips. “I know, but I’m _your_ Alpha.” He replied, before freezing, clearly realizing what he’d said, at the exact time Bucky froze up too.

He looked at Steve, long and hard, something in his chest hurting very much. “Yeah, but you’re not, Steve. Not… completely.” Because of _course_ he had to dig the knife into both of them by saying the damn words out loud. At least he had the courtesy to wince. 

Steve paused, and Bucky half expected him to leave, but instead he started to speak. “But I could be. And I know it’s fast Buck, I _know_ , but I feel so much for you and for our little Bean. I’ve been trying not to actually tell you because I don’t want to freak you out. It’s not just the fact that you’re gorgeous and pregnant, though – you’ve become one of my best friends. I trust you. I managed to hold myself back from everything I wanted to do in my rut when you’re there standing on my doorstep with groceries. God, I’m so worried all the time that you think I’m just here for the pup and then I’ll disappear when he’s out, but I can’t do that. I know you’ve been trying to keep a bit of distance to make sure you don’t get hurt and I can respect that, but Buck, I _won’t_ hurt you.” He said, his deep voice rough and wrecked with emotion, the same emotions that were showing through those clear blue eyes as he looked at Bucky, hand reaching between them to nothing.

Bucky took a shaking breath. “But you still _could_ , Steve, and if that happened it would break me. Shit, don’t you think I know that everything is weighted in your favour? And I mean both in terms of the contract with the clinic and society in general. I’ve spent my whole goddamn life trying to get some sort of equality and equilibrium for myself. I’ve always wanted to stand on my own two feet, and the idea of giving that up scares me. Hell, it’s why I decided to do this in the first place. I never imagined I’d be matched with someone like you.” He said, and he sniffed slightly, a surge of emotions suddenly overcoming him, slightly overwhelming. 

“I’d never ask you to, Buck. _Never._ ” Steve replied gently. “I’d always planned to look after the baby, you know most of my work’s done at home. You want to go and enjoy your career at Stark? Do it. Buck, I want to be in this together.” He said, and Bucky wanted to believe him, he really, really did, but something was holding him back and he knew exactly what it was. “Would I love to take care of you? _Both_ of you? Sure, but will I force this on you? No. Never.” He said softly. 

“Yeah, but there’s still that contract, Steve.” He said, sighing. “Even the way the therapist reacted tells me everything. They think I’m going to get screwed.” He said.

Steve paused then, before pulling Bucky close, and Bucky could smell the scent of care and warmth and affection and hurt of Steve’s own, and it actually hurt Bucky to know he was currently the cause of that particular emotion. He could feel himself welling up more, and he couldn’t stop it - _fucking hormones._

“Do you want to be a part of our child’s life? And yes, Buck, _our_ child. Because that’s what he is to me.” Steve asked, very calm and serious in the way he’d been in the clinic when dealing with Dr Cho. Something about it stopped Bucky’s potential spiral, and made him look up. 

Bucky paused then, feeling a bit like the dam was going to break, the dam he’d built to stop himself from feeling anything about the baby because he _wasn’t_ his to love or get attached to even if he had started talking to him anyway, and because he could be snatched away at any moment. He could lie here and protect himself, but as he looked up into Steve’s blue eyes, every bit as damp and full of emotion as his own, he realized he couldn’t do that. He knew what he wanted; had known for some time if he was honest with himself. 

“ _Yes.”_ he said, and it shouldn’t have been possible for that one syllable to hold so much emotion and yet it did, and Bucky probably should have been a bit embarrassed and yet he wasn’t at all.

“Thank god.” Steve replied, leaning down and kissing him thoroughly, and Bucky wondered what the fuck was happening here, but Steve’s hands running all over him, not just the bump, but up over his back, getting into his scalp, his hair, over his arms - _fuck_ that felt good. He wasn’t sure if they were stood there for minutes or hours, but when he finally pulled back for air, he realized immediately that he had made the right decision.

Steve was _beaming._ He was practically aglow with happiness, and apparently all it had taken for that was for Bucky to damn well trust him properly. Who knew? 

Steve looked a little sheepish then, and Bucky wondered what he was going to say. “So, I do understand why you’re nervous, and I was thinking I’d save this until Christmas, but I think we need to have a little talk about something I’d been looking in to.” He admitted.

“Right?” Bucky asked, still wrapped in his arms, wondering what on Earth he meant.

Steve cleared his throat and looked down. “I know you’re worried about the contract, and in your place I would be too. When I realized how this was starting to go, I might have looked into if and how it could be broken.” He said lightly, and Bucky felt his heart thundering in his chest.

“You… you did?” He asked, not quite able to believe this. Surely nobody was that good or generous. “But Steve, I can’t pay you back the money, at least, not all at once, and…” 

And then Steve was shaking his head again. “No, Buck – what did I tell you last time we touched on this? For me it’s not about the money – I don’t really care about that.” He said softly, his thumbs rubbing rhythmic circles against Bucky’s hips though Bucky wasn’t sure whether the motion was to soothe his nerves, or Steve’s own. “What I want is for us to give this a chance, given we’ve established that it’s what we both want. I know we could do it with the contract in place, but you’d feel more comfortable without it, especially because then you know that whatever involvement you want to have in Bean’s life isn’t dependent on any relationship you have with me.” He said gently, and Bucky could feel his vulnerability, his nerves and that small undertone of hurt below it all.

“But what if I want that, too?” Bucky asked gently, heart still hammering against his chest. 

“Want what?” Steve asked softly.

“You, you fucking idiot.” Bucky replied, pulling him down and kissing him thoroughly. “Fuck knows what I did to deserve someone like you walking into my life.” 

“You just do. Trust me, you do.” Steve replied, making a very thorough job of sucking his lower lip and nibbling and exploring his mouth with his tongue, his hands everywhere again. Bucky stepped a little forward, making a disgruntled noise when his bump stopped him from getting as close as he’d like, and that was exactly when Steve pulled back.

“We shouldn’t probably do that, not in your sister’s living room.” He pointed out, and Bucky sighed in frustration, before nodding. He _was_ right, after all, but it didn’t mean Bucky wanted to stop. 

“No, I guess not. But… we’re doing this, then?” He asked, gesturing awkwardly between the two of them.

“If you want to, I really want to.” Steve replied, and the earnest expression on his face told Bucky everything he needed to know about whether Steve was serious. 

“We’re doing it.” He confirmed gently, before leaning for one more kiss, though it stayed more innocent this time.

“I’ll contact the lawyer after the holiday.” Steve promised, and Bucky knew somehow that he meant it.

*****

“Shh! You’ll wake them up!” A familiar voice hissed, pulling Bucky from his latest round of sleep. After he and Steve had spoken the night before they’d finally got themselves ready to sleep, but had instead spent some time cuddling and kissing like teenagers before Bucky had started to yawn and doze no matter how much he fought it.

He’d woken up once wrapped in Steve’s arms and his face pushed into the Alpha’s neck and had to prize himself out to get to the bathroom, and the same had happened again a little later. He’d got back into bed around five, disturbing Steve just enough that he opened his eyes, clocked Bucky and smiled lazily, before kissing him with his gross sleepy breath (that Bucky wasn’t actually sure he minded at all) and snuggling him in closer.

That must have been where Bucky fell asleep again, because that was certainly where he was now. He could smell Steve’s wonderful Alpha smell in his nose, and hear his strong and steady heartbeat. He realized now that he was on his side facing Steve, a pillow jammed between his knees and another below his bump again to support it, with one of Steve’s arms wrapped around underneath him. Steve’s own nose was pressed into his hair, and as Bucky blearily opened an eye and shifted a little he could see Steve’s long eyelashes fanned across his cheeks as he breathed softly, miraculously still asleep. 

“But they’re so cute, oh come on – it’s nice to see Buck like this! He’s usually so _spiky_.” Holly replied, still half whispering.

Bucky sighed, blinking and looking up just enough to make it known he was awake but not enough to disturb Steve just yet, even if his sisters were standing in the living room doorway clearly on their way to walk around them to get to the kitchen.

“Morning sunshine.” Holly said, giving him a little half aborted wave.

“Morning.” He mumbled, glad that his bladder wasn’t screaming at him just yet to move, because this was so comfy and warm.

“Sleep well?” She asked, a teasing grin on her lips.

“Mmm.” He replied, feeling Steve start to move a bit around him, and watching him blink. Actually, given Steve’s usual status as a lover of mornings, Bucky was surprised that he hadn’t been awake already.

“Sorry, Steve.” He murmured softly. 

“No, you’re okay.” He said equally quietly, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s forehead before noticing they had visitors. “Oh, morning. Sorry.” He said apologetically and blushing as easily as he always did, and both sisters tittered.

“Don’t be. You’re good. We’ll be through making coffee, you want some?” She offered.

“I… yeah, that’d be great. Do you need a hand?” Steve offered, and Bucky rolled his eyes lightly because that was such a _Steve_ thing to ask.

“No, we just need to know how you take it.” Steph replied, beginning to pick her way through the room and around them now, clearly taking the fact they were coherent enough for conversation to be practically an invite. If they weren’t careful they’d be sat on the pair of them in a minute. 

“Black, please.” He replied blearily, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile a bit. The whole thing was horribly domestic, and part of him couldn’t wait for more.

*****

Steve knew that he probably looked like some sort of dead ringer for the Cheshire Cat because really, he couldn’t get this smile off of his face. He really had planned to give Bucky that option over Christmas, but the opportunity really had come to him the night before and clearly, it had been the right time. 

It turned out that Thanksgiving with the Barnes family basically involved a lot of spending time together, kitchen chaos and watching various things on TV whilst chattering and enjoying company. Bucky was obviously completely in his element, though he’d been mostly consigned to spending the day on his birthing ball and was teasing his sisters as much as they seemed to want to tease him. Steve found himself dragged into the whole thing, apparently all four of them confident enough with him not to pull too many punches and actually, he liked that.

The main meal was actually served mid afternoon, Steve’s pastries having gone down well for a belated breakfast/light brunch, and honestly? Even for someone with an appetite like Steve’s, there was a _lot_. 

“Ugh, I actually feel kind of full already.” Bucky complained about halfway through his plate. Steve had noticed that recently he’d slowed down on the eating front in terms of eating actual full meals, but seemed to be snacking more.

“It’s because your whole mid section is baby.” Steph pointed out, and Steve nodded because actually, that was what the book had said too. 

“Yeah, I know, he’s definitely squashing up all of my insides now. I might leave this and give it another go later.” He admitted, putting his knife and fork down in some sort of defeat. 

“Leftovers on the actual day, nice work.” Becca teased, giving him a grin as she shoved some scalloped potato into her mouth.

“Shut up, I’m still eating for two, even if one of us is taking up too much space for me to do it in one sitting.” Bucky groused, though as he did, his hand went to resting on his bump, a soft, contented smile on his face, and yeah. To Steve that was worth absolutely everything.

*****

Steve and Bucky slept that night in the exact same way they had the night before, curled together on Becca’s sofa bed, both tired and full of plenty of food and both also knowing that they were likely to be packed off with some form of leftovers the next day, given that there was plenty of actual food and dessert left. 

When they did go to leave (laden with said leftovers) Steve was surprised to find that Bucky’s sisters hugged him nearly as much as they did their brother.

“You look after him. Actually, them. It’s both of them, right?” Steph warned him and Steve smiled at her.

“Yeah, it’s them, and I will. Your nephew will be absolutely fine.” He promised, and he absolutely would. Clearly, his words were enough because she nodded as she pulled away, apparently convinced.

“Ah! Nephew – yes! If we don’t see you at Christmas, there will be three of you next time, I guess.” Holly said when her turn came. 

“There are three of us now.” Bucky pointed out, raising an eyebrow and looking pointedly down at the bump which in every fairness was pretty huge. 

“Yeah but we’ll actually get to meet him, right?” She asked, glancing between them as if suddenly realizing she didn’t know what the rules were to this whole thing – then again, that was fair enough. None of them knew what the rules were with this, because it wasn’t exactly a commonplace situation. 

Steve nodded immediately, giving her a smile, and Bucky smiled at him, too. “Yeah, you will.” He agreed lightly. “I’m glad to know he’s got three aunties with his back.” 

“Auntie Holly.” She repeated, looking more than a little enamoured – and even Becca and Steph looked a little touched at the moniker. 

“He’ll be lucky to have you all. And thank you so much for having us.” He said, and Bucky agreed, before they left, taking the stairs slowly and heading outside, hand in gloved hand this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be the first to admit that once again, this story has run away with me and I never anticipated *that* conversation coming up in this chapter. It was originally meant to come a lot later, but when I started to write it, it just came out, and I'm a firm believer that when that happens, it's totally okay just to run with it. If stuff feels like it's coming naturally, there's usually a reason.
> 
> I had a message regarding how many chapters this is likely to be, and yes we're entering the last month of Bucky's pregnancy but trust me, there is more to come. Much like the rest of this story, a lot of this sort of crept up on me and we have a little ways to go and some major loose ends I want to tie up. So basically this is also my way of saying that this is almost certainly has some mileage still left in it. I promised myself when I started that if I did this, I was going to really do my best to tie up everything and make it as sensible as possible.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for your love and support through this ride and trust me when I say I love all of it <3


	26. Baby showers and House Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, warnings for slightly awkward conversations, Tony Stark as a general being and Bucky making some essentially irrational decisions.
> 
> Stuff starts moving kind of quickly after this one, so enjoy the calm whilst it lasts ;)
> 
> This one is for Arsonette, who's a good friend of mine and needs a smile, so you can thank her for the mid-week updating <3

The following week, the invitation came. It was subtle and classy, and as such, Bucky was quite sure that the man the event for had not been involved in the production of these in the slightest. 

Apparently he, Bucky Barnes, was going to Tony Stark’s baby shower along with Steve.

The note on the invite had also said to go and speak to Hank as he needed a word. Bucky swallowed and hoped that nothing was wrong. Walking to Hank’s desk, he was met with the man giving him a gentle smile.

“Come on, Barnes, into my office.” He said, standing himself up and walking through. He offered Bucky a seat, which he knew better than not to take, and then sat down himself. “So, you’re getting pretty big. In fact you’re just about as big as that menace Stark was when I banned him from my lab for safety reasons, though you’re nowhere near as blasé and clumsy. I’m hoping that it’s no surprise to you that on that basis, I need to speak to you about when your leave is going to start.” He said.

It was kind of a surprise, actually, Bucky thought, though not fully given he knew he’d have to think about it sometime, especially now things had changed and he wouldn’t just be pushing the baby out and leaving it with Steve and moving on.

“I… uh, well. I did plan on continuing as long as I can.” He admitted, and Hank nodded.

“Which is commendable, but what I’m going to suggest is that we cut you down to part time in the lab, so perhaps you do a few days of design work at home? Take your laptop, get on with what you can?” he offered, and actually, Bucky thought that was a pretty sweet deal, even if technically the office was more comfortable than his cramped up apartment. 

Either way, he nodded, because not hauling himself to Manhattan every day for work could only be a benefit at this stage. “Sure. And… I’m due mid-January, so perhaps I’ll finish when we break for the holidays?” he suggested, and Hank nodded with a smile.

“I thought that you might say that, I just needed to have this conversation with you formally. Obviously we’ll keep in contact once you’re off – I’d still like your input on a few things here – and we can discuss return to work dates as and when you’re ready.” Hank offered, and Bucky nodded again.

“That sounds… really reasonable, actually.” He agreed.

“I try to be.” Hank agreed with a nod. “Right, come on, I need to get some more work out of you before you go swanning off and popping out a sprog.” He said with his usual gruffness, and Bucky grinned. He’d found he liked Hank, and he liked working for the man, too. 

“Yeah, no problem, boss.” He said, hauling himself back to his feet, and glad that Hank hadn’t offered to help him – he couldn’t figure which of them that would have been more awkward for.

*****

“Oh.” Bucky said, sitting on Steve’s couch an evening or two later, a hand going to his bump which felt tight and hard in a way that it very much hadn’t beforehand. Steve looked up, watching the omega carefully.

“What’s up?” he asked, sketchbook and pencil still in hand.

Bucky didn’t answer for a few more seconds, and then breathed out. “You know those Braxton Hicks contractions Andrea and the book were talking about?” he asked, and of course Steve did, he’d been worrying about those even if both sources had assured him that they were nothing unusual and nothing to worry about.

“I think that’s started.” He replied, looking a little bewildered at the whole thing.

“Oh.” Steve replied, feeling a little wave of concern wash over him.

“Yeah.” Bucky agreed, not really having anything more verbose to add.

“Things are starting to get really real, huh?” Steve asked gently, putting down his book and pencil and coming over.

Bucky nodded. “Seven weeks, if he stays until he’s fully cooked.” He agreed, and shit, that did not sound long at all, Steve thought.

*****

Somehow, Pepper had managed to plan a baby shower that suited both her and Tony, which given their very different (albeit complimentary) personality types, was no mean feat at all. 

It was held in the Stark Tower (because where else?) and the room had been decked out in soft white fabrics with pink accents (presumably because the baby was a girl) and occupied a medium sized conference room. The guest list had apparently been kept fairly minimal, with only people the couple counted as friends or family, but was still fairly large in the grand scheme of things. 

Having googled what a baby shower actually entailed, Bucky had expected an assortment of weird party games featuring chocolate in diapers and so on, but this was more like an afternoon tea party, and the only thing he’d seen so far that guests were supposed to do was fill in a card with a few questions, such as a guess on the baby’s name, birth weight, and some other various details. It was a nice touch, but it was clear today had been catered to the adults, which was completely fair with Tony’s due date looming and this possibly being one of the last chances he would have to do something like this.

“I swear, someone has actually written ten pounds, I am _not_ pushing out something that weighs that. Whoever that person is, I hope _they_ get knocked up with a ten pound baby.” He heard behind him, and couldn’t help but grin. “Hey Buckaroo, you better be writing something sensible – and by sensible I totally mean something I want to hear - on that card.” He said, giving Bucky a beaming grin as he saw him, before sidling up next to him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve written Tequila as a name, and six and a half pounds. I’ve predicted she’ll come a week before due, and that you’ll be out of hospital the next day.” He replied, waving the card and the sharpie he’d used to fill it in. 

“See? A man who knows what he’s talking about. Like, being pregnant has been a blast and all – alright, no, it hasn’t, but I don’t have to tell you that – but I am ready to birth this kid. It’s only a few weeks to go but it feels like a lifetime. I’d love to see my feet again – to wear shoes that aren’t slip on. I want to be able to eat a whole meal without living in eternal fear of heartburn, and you know what? I’d like to sleep through the night without pregnancy induced insomnia and needing to pee every ten minutes and just have my usual genius-based insomnia back.” He said, before backing so that he and Bucky were stood at the same level.

“I can feel you on that, though the idea of giving birth doesn’t exactly spark joy.” He admitted sagely, and Tony shook his head.

“Nah, agreed. Hey, look at this, you’re definitely going to end up as big as I am, though your bump looks higher up – is that just because I’m due sooner or the difference between having a boy or a girl? Anyway, how are you doing this? Good old fashioned pushing or sunroof baby?” he asked, and Bucky had to laugh at the analogy.

“I plan to push, all being well.” He said with a nod. “How about you?”

“I considered the sunroof approach, but I’ve got enough scars from my genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist days.” Tony sighed. “My rock star life is genuinely over.” He sighed again dramatically. “Anywho, I’d better go and mingle and let people coo over my overly large self. Make sure someone makes you up a damn good doggy bag, won’t you?” he asked.

“Will do, Tony – and good luck when the time comes if I don’t see you before.” He added graciously.

“I think Pepper is the one who needs good luck, as this is all her fault.” He replied, though Bucky didn’t believe that for a minute. “See you!” he added, before waddling off. Watching Tony from the back, Bucky couldn’t help but think that he very much hoped that wasn’t what he looked like when he walked. 

*****

Steve was watching Bucky rearrange things in his tiny shoebox apartment once again. He’d offered to help, but had been told Bucky was absolutely fine, and besides, none of it was anything heavy. In fact, it was pretty much all soft stuff like blankets and pillows, some of which Steve was almost certain were new. 

He sipped his coffee, watching as Bucky fussed with the stuff covering his bed before realizing what he was actually seeing here – Bucky was _nesting_. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise, technically this was the very last bit of the pregnancy after all – if anything he should be surprised this hadn’t started sooner, though in reality Steve knew why that was. Bucky had never thought to provide for the baby because he hadn’t seen the baby as his – until now. Something in Steve warmed at the thought that now Bucky wanted to do this – was actively doing this now.

Instead of trying to help now that he knew what was going on, he just watched, something in his brain causing him to wish this was happening in his own home rather than here – which actually begged a whole new question now that he thought about it: they would have to discuss where the baby was staying, though the sensible answer was obvious to his mind.

“So, Buck, we should probably get ready soon.” He said lightly, not wanting to interrupt the nesting, but he knew what the time was and he knew their Lamaze class would be starting pretty soon. 

“Yeah.” He said vaguely. “You now what today is, don’t you?” He asked lightly, looking up from where he was still fussing. 

“After birth stuff, right?” Steve asked, knowing this was going to be one of the last couple of classes, which was unsurprising. Though Bucky’s pregnancy was one of the furthest progressed within the class, there were others at a similar point, and by law of averages, some of those babies would start to come soon. It was a thought that was both terrifying and exciting. 

“Yeah.” Bucky replied, now looking at him intently. “I mean, this brings up some questions, doesn’t it?” He asked. 

_Ah_ , Steve thought, realization suddenly dawning about what Bucky was nervous about – they couldn’t continue avoiding talking about the things they’d become very adept at avoiding anymore after this. 

“It probably will.” He admitted, guessing that his previous thoughts would be addressed sooner rather than later, apparently. “We’ve still got time to talk about it.” He said lightly, sensing Bucky’s anxiety.

“Not as much as we’d probably like.” He said softly, hands on his bump now and a gentle smile on his lips. Steve couldn’t help but smile too, and nor could he fight the urge that came over him to go and stand behind the man and wrap his arms around him, and so he didn’t, getting rewarded with Bucky nuzzling into his neck, scenting him immediately as he leaned back against him. 

“Can you stay here tonight?” he asked softly against Steve’s skin, and really, as if Steve was going to deny him anything at this stage.

“Yeah.” He said gently, being rewarded with more kisses, and secretly loving the fact that his scent would be all over the nest Bucky was apparently building. 

*****

“So when baby comes, you’re going to have a chaotic few days and we tend to find that Omegas find that quite challenging – mainly because your instincts will be telling you to get to your home and to safety. Perhaps consider asking friends and family to let you know when they plan to visit rather than just dropping by and this will also mean that you don’t end up with a house full all at once – unless that’s what you want, of course!” Andrea was saying, walking up and down at the front of the room. Steve was sitting on a chair, with Bucky next to him on one of the birthing balls, and two of the other omegas in the room were in the same position. 

“We need to try that.” He said lightly, and Steve nodded, though Bucky’s words suggested that they would be in the same place, where their living arrangements very much did not. 

“It’s completely natural for the Omega to feel a need to be near their pup and to feel incredibly protective. Don’t let anybody make you feel silly if that’s you, though some omegas will be naturally more protective than others.” She was saying now. “Part of your bonding process of course will be feeding-“ and wait. They hadn’t discussed that one either.

Steve felt like a bit of an idiot for not even considering it. If Bucky wanted to, he’d be able to breastfeed the baby, and Steve knew from everything he’d read that it was good for the baby – and for the omega, too. Suddenly, he wondered what Bucky’s thoughts were. Did he plan to do that? Did he want to? Had he even considered it? 

He glanced at the man then, and realized that no, Bucky probably hadn’t, but that he was listening to what Andrea was saying about the whole process now and Steve supposed that he really should be, too. 

He turned back, trying to concentrate and not think too hard.

*****

Breastfeeding. 

Of course Bucky had thought about it. How could he not when his nipples were more sensitive than they had ever been and he’d been feeling an ache behind them, knowing what it was. His chest, thankfully, hadn’t increased much in size and it looked pretty in proportion with the rest of him – though he supposed that wasn’t saying much these days.

That said, when he had thought about it before, it had been in the abstract sense and as something he _could_ in theory do, but wouldn’t actually _be_ doing because his baby would be living with someone else - so it hadn’t make sense to dwell on it.

But maybe now it _was_ an option. 

What would Steve think about it?

What would it mean for their living situation if it was right for them?

He risked a glance at the other man, who was doing a great job of listening to whatever Andrea was saying – something about the bond it would create and how good it would be for the baby’s immune system, even if he only managed to do it for a short period of time. 

Alright, he thought, maybe let’s add that one to the list of stuff they had to talk about when they were back at his place later. 

*****

“So, that was a lot.” Steve said later, sitting on the edge of Bucky’s bed next to Bucky and gently pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“We really did manage to make a situation ridiculously complicated with all this, huh? So many additional considerations.” Bucky replied, pushing Steve backward and lying down next to him, nuzzling into him and taking every bit of comfort out of that which he could. 

“We did, but sometimes you get something worth fighting for even when it is ridiculously complicated.” He replied, pulling himself closer to Bucky and wrapping the two of them together in a sort of spaghetti mess. 

Bucky sighed out, clearly enjoying the position as he relaxed in to it. “Yeah, and I… think this might be one of those things. So, how do you want to do this?” He asked.

“Are you prepositioning me, Buck?” Steve teased because at the end of it all, he was still a little shit.

Bucky gaped at him for a moment, before shaking his head. “Hate to tell you, pal, but right now sex is about the last thing on my mind. Nothing like having to face major decisions to lose even the most hormonal kind of horniness. No, I mean how do we choose which of the many things we need to talk about to talk about first?” he asked. 

“Well, what do you want to talk about first?” he asked.

“I guess there’s not really an easy one to start with, so I’ll start with the most obvious. Breastfeeding.” He said, and Steve nodded, because actually, compared with living arrangements and how they’d even manage to share custody and/or progress their relationship was a huge deal to try and come to terms with. 

“Well, that’s kind of down to you, Buck. It’ll be you that has to do it.” Steve pointed out, though part of him would prefer it if Bucky at least gave it a chance. It wasn’t that he had a thing about it or anything, but as Andrea had said, it might help with the baby’s immune system – and Steve had been a sickly kid and knew how much that sucked – and it might also help Bucky with any bonding he wanted to do.

Bucky sighed a little. “It’s still your decision, too. It… adds certain other variables.” He said lightly. “And I promise I’m not just thinking of him as your kid again – I know not everyone is comfortable with the idea of breastfeeding.” He replied, and oh – he thought Steve might not be comfortable with that bonding, with the fact that Bucky would likely at some stage need to do it in public, or that he was bothered about the stigma surrounding male omegas feeding in general. 

“Bucky, if you want to do it, I’m find with it. It’s good for Bean, it’s good for you, but if you’d rather use formula, that’s fine too. Hell, if you want to do a mixture, we can do that.” He replied gently, rubbing his hands over the omega’s back to try and show he really was comfortable with this. “So, what do you think? And remember, you can always change your mind. This is definitely one of those things where that is completely okay.” He said softly, still trying to put Bucky at ease.

Bucky stayed silent for a couple more seconds, clearly weighing the whole thing up, before looking into Steve’s eyes. “I want to give it a try. I mean, I’m not saying I’ll manage it, or that it’ll be permanent, because I will still want to go back to work, but I think I’d like to give it a go to start with.” He replied, and Steve couldn’t help but feel pleased. For him, it was as much a sign of Bucky trying to bond and accept that the baby was his as anything could have been. 

“Is it weird if I’m glad?” he asked, and Bucky just smiled. 

“A little, Mr I-don’t-mind-what-you-do.” He teased gently, and Steve couldn’t stop himself from kissing him gently in response. “But that does lead us onto our next little problem – how do we deal with Bean once he’s born?” he asked, and though the question wasn’t exactly worded perfectly, Steve knew exactly what Bucky was asking. 

“Well, you answered first last time, so I guess it’s my turn. I’ve been thinking about this since even before we decided to give this a go. I’d… really like it if you would think about coming to stay. You can come whenever, I know you’ll want to get things sorted before it, uh, happens.” He said, hearing the waiver in his own voice and the vulnerability behind getting the suggestion rejected. “And before you start, it’s not because I think you can’t do it, or this place isn’t good for a baby or whatever else, it’s because I want us to be able to do this together. He’ll only be that little once, and selfishly, I’d like to enjoy it and I’d like to take care of you, too.” He said gently.

Bucky was quiet again for a few moments then, staring off into space beyond them, not making eye contact at all now. “I had thought about that. I’m not giving this place up, Steve.” He said lightly. “But, I think based on circumstance, if it’s not too much of an imposition for you, it makes sense that I come and stay for a little.” He said lightly, and the fact he wouldn’t make any eye contact showed how much the words cost him, that Bucky was struggling even with a (potentially) temporary loss of his hard won independence. 

“Thank you.” He said softly, just staying still and giving him his moment. “And I’d never ask you to give this up, Buck.” He added, wanting to make that clear. Bucky nodded softly at that, still staying quiet, and Steve could sense his discomfort still and he desperately wanted to make that better for him. 

They stayed there for a few more minutes, the enormity of the situation setting in – everything from Bucky’s impending move which was a _lot_ for a very pregnant person to cope with, let alone a nesting omega, to the fact that in so many ways their relationship was having to move far too fast to cope with their very quickly changing situation and the impending birth of their son. 

When it felt right, Steve gently scratched his blunt nails into Bucky’s back, getting his attention. “How about a back massage for now, then maybe an early night?” He offered gently, and Bucky nodded, pulling back enough to press a soft kiss to Steve’s lips.

“That sounds great. And thank you.” He said softly, and Steve knew he was thanking him for more than just that suggestion – it was thanks for letting Bucky into his life, his home and their son’s life, and also for not making a big deal out of this even though it very clearly was one.

*****

“Hey Nat.” Bucky said as she answered the door, leaning down and giving her a hug – or as much of one as he could feasibly manage right now.

“Hey yourself, Mama Bear. The final countdown has properly started, huh?” She asked, stepping aside to let his considerable size mass past next to her. 

“Definitely, Bean’s stay is almost over. One more full month of being pregnant.” He said with a grin, showing far more bravado about that part than he actually felt – whilst he was very much done being the size he was and with all the difficulties that came with it, he was still pretty nervous about the idea of actually giving birth.

She laughed at that, and motioned for him to sit himself down on her couch, which he did carefully. 

“Well, I’m saving you a shot of vodka for directly afterwards. Hey, that reminds me – my clinic paperwork says that I need to be there for the birth and around for you afterwards, but I appreciate that things may have changed a little on that front now. Can I just ask that once you have a plan you let me know?” She asked, and Bucky nodded. 

“Actually, that was partly what I was here to talk about.” He admitted, thanking her as she brought over a glass of water for him without being asked. Admittedly, it would probably go right through him like just about every other thing he drank lately did, but hey. Getting dehydrated wasn’t healthy for him, either.

She gave him a small smile. “Well, I figured you wouldn’t be hauling yourself over here after work without a good reason. So what’s going on now?” She asked, sitting herself down next to him and crossing her legs at the knee. Ugh, that was a movement Bucky could only dream of right now.

“Well, Steve’s asked me to go and stay with him for when Bean is born.” He said, pausing briefly and gauging her reaction – and of course, in true annoying Natasha style he got absolutely nothing from her. “And I’ve agreed.” He said.

“Good.” She replied simply enough.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at her then. “Really?” he asked, thinking that seemed a bit too easy and that Natasha was usually far more suspicious especially when things were moving fast.

“James, you’re having his baby. A baby that you now plan to raise together because you are, whether you realize it or not and whether it’s premature or not, in a serious relationship with Steve. Moving in together is probably the next step, although you seem intent on doing everything in completely the wrong order.” She pointed out, tucking some of her red hair behind her ear.

He winced a little at that. “Well, it’s not necessarily permanent. I’m kind of keeping my apartment on, I mean, it’s too soon in our relationship for that sort of commitment, don’t you think?” he asked.

“James.” She said, actually looking mildly painted and Bucky wondered what he’d actually said to garner that. “I appreciate caution. In fact, I preach taking caution. That said, you’re telling me that moving in together is some huge commitment, when look at you. You’re ready to pop, and you will both have a child together. In fact, the father of that child is doing the legal work behind the scenes to ensure that despite some surrogacy contract you signed, you have access and all rights, am I right?” She asked.

“Well, yeah.” He agreed, nodding because that just about covered it. He still didn’t want to give up _everything_ though.

She sighed. “I know you love your place, but doesn’t it make sense to give it up now? And besides, moving in together doesn’t have to be permanent, but you guys will always be tied by this child, whether you’re mated or not.” She said, and when she put it like that…

“I just don’t think we need to additional pressure.” He said simply, sipping his water for the sakes of something to do other than sitting there looking like a lemon.

“I think you’re just looking for security, which is fine and I understand. But there is no shame in enjoying what happens.” She said, pulling back a bit as she clearly knew she’d already given him plenty to think about with this.

He nodded. “I know. But the invite was only for a temporary arrangement.” He said lightly, though he supposed that technically it hadn’t been worded as such – in fact it had been Bucky who had used the phrase ‘for a little while’. 

“Well, see how you go.” She said simply, watching him again and he nodded, he guessed that was all he could do with most of this now.

*****

That weekend, Bucky essentially moved himself and everything he’d likely need for the next two months or so to Steve’s house. Or rather, Bucky selected items and packed them up and Steve moved them, refusing to let Bucky pick up anything heavier than a single item. In fairness, he practically ended up with everything that wasn’t a fixture of his apartment and yet it still didn’t amount to much. 

It should have been vaguely frustrating, but Bucky wasn’t actually sure if he had it in him to do it all by himself so the help was actually pretty welcome. 

There was something in the pit of Bucky’s stomach at that point, almost a slightly sick feeling. Part of him hated leaving his place, even though he knew it was his place, and he knew it was stupid to be so attached – especially when he himself acknowledged the apartment to be a complete shithole of the highest order and when the stairs were doing absolutely nothing for him in his incredibly pregnant state – but even when he’d really struggled financially, he’d managed to keep it going. 

He meant what he had said to Nat – it might well be a shithole, but it was his shithole.

And a part of him somehow knew this was the end of an era, because whatever came next, he had this feeling that he couldn’t shake that last night might have been his last in that apartment. It wasn’t a great neighbourhood, he’d have Bean to consider more than he did now, and besides that it was hardly enough space for just Bucky, let alone adding a baby into it. He’d spent more time in Steve’s nursery since he’d last seen it, and that room contained a _lot_ of stuff. 

It had actually made him a little bit teary in a way he’d never thought he’d be when he did leave even unofficially – though that didn’t take much these days – and he’d still been a bit emotionally wobbly when Steve had come to pick him and all of his stuff up. Thankfully, in his usual tactful way, Steve hadn’t said a word about it, instead making quick and easy work of getting all the boxes down the five flights of stairs.

Whilst they were driving back from Bucky’s place to Steve’s, Steve cleared his throat awkwardly, and Bucky looked across. “You alright there?” He asked, sitting back in the car seat with a hand on his very extended tummy, the seatbelt positioned properly below the bump. 

“I was just…” Steve cleared his throat again, going a little pink. “When we get to mine, would you like me to put your stuff in the spare bedroom or…?” 

Bucky grinned across at him. “Or…?” he teased, something inside of him melting and very much wanting to hear Steve say the words.

“My room? Where would you rather stay?” He asked lightly, as if they didn’t share a bed any night either of them stayed at the other’s place. Bucky couldn’t help the fact that his heart swelled at the thought of Steve being so worried about his comfort. The man seemed entirely intent on endearing himself to Bucky completely at every turn. 

“Steve, I’d love to stay with you, if you can put up with this,” and he gestured at the bump and up and down at himself as a general. “Taking up all your bed space. Besides, your scent is really, really good for me and Bean right now.” He pointed out, though he supposed any Alpha’s scent he felt safe with would do – it was why a support Alpha had been insisted on by the Clinic, after all. Much as Bucky would never tell her so, Natasha had a similar calming effect on him to Steve scent-wise.

Steve sagged in relief and Bucky could see him smiling, which in turn made him smile too. “I’d love to have both of you taking up all my bed space. I’ll get you set up in there, then.” He promised, and Bucky nodded. Everything he needed was in this car, and just for a minute he figured it was probably a bit depressing that most of his life could be carried away in one car load, but he tried not to dwell too much. 

When they arrived at Steve’s, Bucky headed directly for the bathroom, even that short journey being enough for him to need to pee again, whilst Steve set about unpacking the car. When he was done, Bucky went to the master bedroom, watching Steve put down his boxes and bags, and started to help with the unpacking.

“Oh.” He said, when Steve directed him to some wardrobe space he could use – mainly because when he opened the cupboard in question, he found it entirely empty. “Already cleared, huh, Rogers?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Steve went as red as a tomato, and looked over his shoulder at Bucky sheepishly. “Well, a guy’s allowed to hope, huh?” He asked softly, and Bucky gave him a smile and a nod. 

“It’s… really sweet of you, actually.” He said, smoothing a couple of his own blankets on top of those already on Steve’s bed. Steve watched him and grinned, and it was Bucky’s turn to blush. Yeah, alright, he was nesting and he couldn’t help it even if he really hated partaking in such obviously omega behaviours. It was just so _comforting_ right now, and calming. 

“I’m glad you see it that way.” He said with a small, shy smile, and Bucky couldn’t stop himself from going over and kissing him quite thoroughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've made another milestone - sort of? I mean, sure, Bucky won't commit but almost is good enough, right? 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all the love, comments, kudos and general everything you guys do. I adore all of it! 
> 
> P.s. The next chapter is essentially all smut. All of it. I'm not even sorry, I'm just warning you all ahead of time.


	27. 'Important Conversations' and Actual Important Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's long and it's pretty much all gratuitous, awkward, pregnancy sex smut. I had requests for it, hopefully I delivered... anyway. Here it is. There may or may not be more coming later...
> 
> Anyway, if that's not your thing, well, you've been warned. 
> 
> But seriously, you can read just the last three chunks if not ;)

Having Bucky in his space was easier for him than Steve had ever thought it could be. He liked the company, he liked kissing him before either of them left for work in the morning and again when they got home, and he loved his scent over everything in the house, including Steve himself.

Admittedly, Steve woke up every morning with a ragingly hard dick, but it was a small price to pay. He certainly wasn’t going to push anything sexual right now. If Bucky wanted it Steve would be happy to reciprocate, but it wasn’t his place to put that on him. Instead, he made do with showers that were slightly longer than strictly necessary just to wash himself, thoroughly taking care of his needs with his hand. It had been a long time since Steve had had any sort of regular rut cycle, but somehow he figured that was about to change. 

With less than six weeks to go now, time seemed to be both speeding up and slowing down in equal measure, and Steve constantly felt slightly on edge and somewhat excited. They were having weekly check ins with the clinic now, making sure that the baby was in the right position (he was), that Bucky still seemed to be doing well (he very much was) and that neither Mom nor baby seemed to be showing signs of distress or struggle (thankfully, they very much weren’t). 

“I cannot wait until we’re home, I have to pee so badly I might explode.” Bucky complained, fidgeting in his car seat as they turned onto Steve’s block. 

“Thankfully, we’re almost there. You exploding would probably make a mess of my upholstery.” He said, and Bucky rolled his eyes at that, though Steve had noticed he’d referred to his own place as ‘home’. He wasn’t about to mess things up or make Bucky feel awkward by pointing it out, but he very much liked it. 

“Very funny, you want to keep joking and next time you’re the one doing this part.” He grumbled, and Steve did laugh then.

“Come on, Buck, I’m lacking the necessary plumbing.” He said, though the mention of more kids? Well, Steve certainly wasn’t adverse to that particular idea. 

“Plumbing? Can you hear yourself? Do me a favour, don’t be a punk and make me laugh. Otherwise your upholstery will be ruined in an entirely different way.” He said.

“Still involved bodily fluids – if we can avoid both I’d be thankful.” He said with a small smile, and Bucky nodded to that.

“Me too, pal, me too. Oh thank god.” He said, car door pretty much open and himself out of it by the time Steve had actually rolled the car onto his driveway and got it parked, and waddling up the drive and into the house, quickly unlocking the door as he went, his waddle even more accentuated by the fact that he was wrapped in a winter coat with a very thick cable knit sweater below it, mainly because the coat no longer fully did up.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that, getting the car parked proeprly before following him. Well, they had said it wasn’t a surprise that Bucky was struggling with that now. Bean – who was certainly not bean-sized anymore – was head down and probably squashing his poor bladder something rotten which meant everything was in place ready for birth. He’d never say it to Bucky, but Steve knew he’d miss that bump, for all he was excited about meeting their son. 

“So, it’s only a couple of weeks until Christmas.” Steve said gently when Bucky came back through to the living room. “I was thinking I’d go and get a tree this weekend?” he suggested, mainly because since Peggy had died, Steve hadn’t bothered. Christmases had always been something he’d taken at the Wilson house, but didn’t bother doing much about himself besides buying gifts for the people he cared about. It was time that changed. 

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, going and retrieving the ball and groaning out as he sat down on it. “I mean, it’d be nice.” He said, almost a little shy about his words. Then again, Steve thought, Bucky probably didn’t do much in his place either – and a tree would almost certainly fill it entirely.

“Wanna help me decorate it?” he offered lightly, and Bucky nodded, giving him a smile. 

“What do you usually do for Christmas?” he asked curiously then.

“Normally, I go to Sam and Riley, but I was kind of thinking maybe I could do it here. I’ll bet Sam will come over and help, and he’s really good in the kitchen. And it’s not like there isn’t space.” He said lightly, wording everything a bit carefully. “And I was thinking, as Becca and your sisters hosted us for Thanksgiving, maybe we could have them over, too?” he offered, not wanting to make too much of a big deal if it wasn’t something Bucky wanted, but having seen them all together he kind of thought they’d prefer to spend the holiday together if they could.

To that, Bucky looked shocked, and possibly even a little emotional, not that it was difficult for that to happen these days. “I… can’t ask you to do that, Steve. That’s three people.” He pointed out.

“And we were two and they took us on for Thanksgiving with no issues at all. Besides, you’re not asking me to do this, I’m offering. What would you normally do?” he asked lightly, resisting the urge to go and touch him, because last time he’d done that he’d really set Bucky off on a crying jag, overcome with emotion.

“Well, when Becca was still with her piece of shit ex, we’d all go to them. It’s… always been important to be together.” He admitted, especially since their parents had died and all. Holidays were one of the few times that Holly and Steph weren’t in school and they could really spend the time together.

“So invite them. If it’s important for you to be together, it’s important that they’re here, and selfishly, I’d like to spend Christmas with you, too.” He said gently, and Bucky stared at him for a few seconds. “It _is_ our first one together… and the last one before we’re parents.” He pointed out.

Bucky pulled himself up then, coming over and kissing Steve, his lips hot against Steve’s own, and his nose still just a little cold from the chill of outdoors despite the fact they’d been inside for a few minutes now. “Thank you. You’ve no idea how much that means.” He replied, and then his hands were up and under Steve’s shirt and _oh_. He shivered a little under the touch.

“I thought it might.” He replied, still feeling Bucky’s fingers on his skin and perhaps focussing just a little more on that than he should. Sometimes it felt like everything about Bucky set him off these days.

Bucky got a strange look on his face then, leaning and pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. “I’ve been thinking for a while… you know what else we should do before we’re really parents?” He asked softly, and Steve raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, we don’t ever…” He sighed then, cheeks slightly pink. “Sex.”

Oh. _Oh._ They were talking about that, then – and a small part of Steve that he was perhaps a little less than proud of was completely relieved, if he was honest. 

“Do you want…?” he asked, trying not to get his hopes up, though he was sure his scent gave away some of it.

“I want.” Bucky confirmed lightly, pressing another soft, almost questioning kiss against Steve’s lips. “But I understand if you don’t, I mean…” he gestured at himself, the bump and honestly, Steve’s stomach flip flopped, because he’d never wanted someone _more_. Bucky had to know that, didn’t he? If he didn’t, Steve was going to have to show him.

“Oh, Buck, no, I definitely… oh, come here.” He said lightly, pulling Bucky towards him and kissing him softly, deepening it as they had before now, but trying to put everything into it and not bothering to even try and hold back any pheromones he might be letting out right then hoping that if his words didn’t reassure Bucky, then his physical reaction would.

Bucky moved his hands then and whilst they started on his sides at his waist they crept slowly up, rucking his shirt a little as they went and moving around to the front and touching the muscles there making them twitch. Steve gently held Bucky’s jaw, continuing the kiss, because if this was where they were he wasn’t going to stop it. Despite not actually having sex yet, they’d done plenty of making out like horny teenagers. It had been a tease, but it was an enjoyable one and it gave plenty of inspiration for Steve’s shower fantasies – and besides all it was familiar by now. If they were going for this – and Steve had no reservations if they were if he was left to make decisions – he wanted Bucky to feel comfortable. 

Bucky moved then, pressing a single final kiss against Steve’s lips, before moving, his mouth going down onto his jaw and then his neck, hands rucking up more shirt and heading to his pecs. Steve was more than happy to let him explore, shivering slightly at the touch. 

“You okay there, Stevie?” he asked softly, before going back to his task, pressing sucking kisses to his clavicle and getting Steve’s body to thrum with interest. 

“I’m real good, Buck. You’re real good. But I gotta ask – what’s brought this on?” He replied, his voice a little more strained than he planned, wondering how far Bucky was actually planning to go with this today. 

“Mmm. It’s… _god_ , Steve, you’re so thoughtful with me. And you smell so good and I’ve been thinking about it for a while, I just didn’t know how to…” He replied softly trailing off and Steve could relate because he’d rather been doing the same thing. Next, Steve felt Bucky move again, and he was sliding Steve’s shirt up further still, it all bunching just above his pecs now. “But now I figure maybe…?” He suggested, trailing again. 

Steve nodded then, because that was something he could almost definitely get behind, though he’d not figured this would come on a nondescript afternoon after a clinic visit. Either way, he was not going to complain. “You want this off?” He offered, and Bucky hummed an affirmative noise. 

Steve shivered at that, moving and putting his arms up, letting Bucky pull his shirt off. 

“I always forget how gorgeous your body is.” Bucky murmured, going back to his task, hands wandering continually, thumbs tweaking his nipples and making Steve gasp softly. Memories were coming to him now, memories of the night in Bucky’s apartment where they’d made each other come apart. His cock was definitely every bit as interested as the rest of him, hard and heavy within the confines of his jeans and beginning to press almost un comfortably. 

“Nothin’ special.” He said softly, watching the man and letting out soft moans and gasps as he did so.

Bucky shook his head, tongue trailing skin. Steve loved it, hand sliding now, tangling his fingers into Bucky’s hair. Bucky made a small noise at that. “You’re gorgeous, Steve. Thought that the first time I saw you.” He admitted, and Steve let out a little noise, remembering his own first impressions of Bucky, as a tall, stacked and gorgeous brunette with bright, icy blue eyes.

“Ain’t got nothing on you, Buck.” He gasped out, and Bucky laughed lightly.

“Look like I’ve swallowed a watermelon whole right now, pal.” He said softly, a hand moving onto Steve’s thigh, the heat of his palm seeping through the fabric of Steve’s jeans and making his cock jerk with how goddamn tantalisingly close it was to where he wanted it.

“You’re beautiful.” He replied, his voice thick with emotion and earnest, his heartbeat quickening in response to the fact that Bucky’s lips were still exploring whilst his hand had slid up now, massaging Steve’s hip, almost inching painfully closer to his crotch.

He didn’t respond then, instead slowly working his kisses down, wet and soft and hot against Steve’s skin, across his collarbones and down to each nipple, swirling that sinful tongue Steve remembered so well against each one in turn and making Steve moan, the feeling going right to his cock making him hiss as it pressed against his zipper. He went lower still then, though, slipping onto Steve’s abs and causing his breathing to deepen. 

“Buck.” He said lightly, really just checking in with the whole situation, wanting Bucky to know that it was okay to talk to him if he needed to and that they didn’t have to go all the way. 

“S’okay, Stevie.” He said softly, and Steve knew it was, knew because Bucky’s scent read of safety and happiness and contented, more-than-slightly-horny Omega. It was intoxicating in its own way and he could feel himself react to that, wanting _more_. 

“I just don’t want to push.” He said lightly, even as he gave Bucky’s hair a soft tug, getting a small gasp and moan in response.

“You’re too good to me, Stevie, but if anyone’s pushing, it’s me. Still, I’m pretty sure you want this. I don’t know why you do, but…” He breathed, fingertips running along the waistband of Steve’s jeans now, making him shudder again, breathing deep. He was pretty sure if he had a mirror, he would see that his pupils would be blown already and they really hadn’t done very much at all yet.

“I do. I want it. I want all of you, Buck.” He gasped, feeling the Omega’s fingers fiddling with the fastening to his jeans now and watching him work.

“Is this okay?” he asked softly, and Steve nodded, letting out a small noise. 

“It’s more than okay Buck, I want anything, anything you’re okay with giving me, letting me have. I want you so bad all of the time, in my rut it was so difficult to leave you standing on my porch.” He admitted, aware he was probably babbling, but Bucky’s warm palm was against his cock now, over the top of the fabric of just his underwear, the zipper of his jeans down and the button undone. The relief he’d felt when it was pushed free was palpable, and Steve had let out a little pleasured noise just from that.

“I struggled, too. I got slick, Steve, I had to get myself off when I got home with a knot toy – your scent was amazing. So masculine, so Alpha, but not threatening. Part of me really wishes I’d stayed. I… really wanted to see what would have happened.” He replied, kneeling on the floor now and kissing a line just above Steve’s underwear, and how Steve wasn’t losing his mind over those plush lips on his skin he had no idea. 

“Oh, Buck. I got upstairs, into my room and I barely managed to get the door closed before I was getting myself off.” Steve admitted, feeling uninhibited and distracted by where his man’s mouth was right now, especially given he very vividly remembered what it felt like just a little further down.

Bucky chuckled softly, mouth ghosting over fabric now all hot breath and father light touch. What Steve _had_ realized was that Bucky was practically a professional tease. “Oh, Stevie, I’d have liked to have seen that.” He admitted quietly, voice low. “Keep telling me, I… think I’m getting slick.” He admitted, and Steve groaned at that, cock jumping and actually gently bumping against Bucky’s chin as it did. It was fucking hot as all hell that Bucky seemed to be getting off on Steve talking this way and he was definitely tucking away that knowledge for later and he couldn’t wait until he could smell the evidence of Bucky’s arousal. “Oh, you like that, huh?” Bucky asked, and Steve could see the teasing smile on his lips.

“It didn’t take long.” Steve breathed, apparently unable to deny his omega anything – not that he wanted to. “I shut the door, and I leaned against it, shoving my sweat pants down. I was already so hard, Buck.” He gasped, feeling the flick of tongue against his skin causing him to gasp. “All I could think about was your scent, and the way you looked at me, and how much I wanted to get my hands – and my mouth – on every bit of you.” He said, and that was all true. “Of course I like it.” He added seriously, because who in their right mind wouldn’t?

“Mmm, I’d love you to do that.” Bucky murmured out, and Steve absent-mindedly gave his hair another tug, aware of the positive reaction that had gotten last time he’d done it, garnering a second one, a soft whimper-moan that made him shiver anew.

Steve chucked a little, a small hiss coming between his teeth. “I think I’d love you to do that, too.” He said softly, before realizing that Bucky had pulled away.

“Should we take this upstairs?” He asked lightly, and Steve blinked, almost having to come back to himself to be able to respond. Of course, they were still in the living room right now and whilst doing this on the couch didn’t bother Steve, he knew they had to be a bit more careful given just how pregnant his partner was and how they were going to have to work around that. Steve had no idea how that would actually work, truth be told, but he was confident they could figure that one out – where there was a will there was usually a way, after all.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, let’s go.” He said, moving himself, and gently pulling Bucky close to him, sliding his pants back onto his hips as he did having to maneuverer them over his erection, kissing him quite thoroughly again where they stood before remembering that yes, they did need to move for this to continue, and leading him to the stairs, unable and unwilling to stop touching him for any length of time. 

Gradually, they made their way up the stairs, the process being slow because they kept stopping to kiss or nuzzle or reach forwards or backwards to be closer to the other. The whole thing, for Steve at any rate, raised his anticipation and made him want _more_ , if that was even possible. 

Eventually, however, they did made it to Steve’s bedroom and before he’d even bothered closing the door, Bucky was on Steve again, kissing him in a beautifully filthy way, just enough pressure and tongue to made his toes curl inside of his socks. 

“Bed?” he managed to get out, knowing he sounded slightly out of breath, and Bucky nodded. Carefully, Steve got himself down, and watched as Bucky advanced, slowly lowering himself, and then moving so that he was resting just in front of Steve, before Steve brought him closer, kissing him tenderly again before it started to heat up.

Steve let his hands wander now, up and over Bucky’s back and into his hair and back down, rubbing his sides, and moving slowly down to his ass, kneading it above the pants he was wearing. He was rewarded with a soft keening noise, and the smell of pheromones, and fuck if Steve didn’t want that every goddamn day for the rest of his life. 

He pressed a knee between Steve’s legs and Steve groaned himself, right into Bucky’s mouth as his neglected cock finally got some much desired friction from it. He pushed his hips towards it in a little half aborted movement, mostly wanting Bucky to set the pace at a place he was comfortable, but unable to really stop himself. He had will power, but apparently not that much.

Bucky had clearly noticed, and pushed his knee down a little more, the bump somewhat getting into the way of things. “Steve, it’s fine, really. I’m taking that boner as a compliment.” He said softly, and Steve wondered how he knew so easily what he was worried about doing, but then stopped worrying immediately because Bucky’s mouth was on him again, once more trailing down his neck and onto his chest again.

“These are real sensitive, huh?” he asked, getting back to the nipples and paying them more attention, hot and wet, tongue swirling around the left and then the right before he pulled back and blew on them, the change in sensation and temperature causing Steve to gasp. 

“God yes. Especially if you keep doing that.” He replied, and his response was a breathy chuckle from Bucky before he began dipping lower again, long hair tickling at Steve’s abs where it had escaped Bucky’s bun and was falling down attractively around his face as he worked lower, _lower_ …

He was back now, pulling Steve’s jeans down, leaving his boxers, and looking up at him, eyes half lidded and mouth pink and wet from the kissing and the work he’d done already over Steve’s neck and torso. He looked like sin personified, and Steve fucking loved it. 

Feeling Bucky’s hand palming his cock now he moaned out, feeling himself twitching and jerking against the movements, neither his nor Bucky’s eyes leaving each other the whole time. It was then that Bucky did something Steve didn’t expect, leaning down and mouthing over it above the fabric, making it all feel warm and wet and just a little taboo, which Steve found inexplicably hot.

He groaned out, rolling his hips slightly, and Bucky chuckled out that deep throaty laugh again which Steve could absolutely feel right against his cock and _fuck_ if that didn’t make him gasp softly. “Feeling good, sweetheart?” he asked lightly.

“So good. But now, I want to make you feel good. I feel like you kind of got the raw deal last time.” He said softly, and Bucky’s eyes widened like he genuinely hadn’t expected it, and _shit_ , had he never had an Alpha properly take care of his needs before? Steve wasn’t going to ask here and now, but just in case he _was_ going to make sure that he did better. At the end of the day, he supposed, that was the main thing you could do for your partner. It was important.

Steve sat up to get close to him, seeing as Bucky was now at the opposite end of the bed, and leaned in, starting the kissing again whilst he ran his hands up and under the edges of Bucky’s shirt, sticking to his hips and then his sides. Bucky looked at him uncertainly, but Steve knew he couldn’t mistake the smell of mutual arousal any more than Steve could himself. 

He gently raised the shirt, kissing a path up Bucky’s body as he went. “Don’t shy away from this; you look beautiful.” He said gently against the skin, continuing until Bucky took the last move of it and shucked the shirt off, tossing it to god only knew where in the room. He looked unsure again then, glancing down at himself, and Steve looked back up, aware of the heat in his eyes.

“Shit, Buck.” He breathed out, his voice heavy with lust, looking him over. He took a few seconds to appreciate his skin, the swell of that bump and his chest as it was now before getting his mouth back to work, eventually settling on the join between his neck and his shoulder, close but not on his scent gland, lapping and sucking and getting the most attractive noises, all soft gasps and moans. Steve made a small noise in response, especially when Bucky’s hand travelled down, cupping his cock again.

“Always trying to please me, huh, Buck?” he asked gently, and Bucky made a mewling noise that Steve wanted to hear again and again. All being well, he would.

“Well, this is for you, too. And the noises you make, Steve, so fucking hot.” He said lightly, before doing the same thing back, reaching below the bump to palm at Bucky, finding him hard and feeling a little moisture where the tip of his cock would be.   
“Mmm, Buck, I’m glad you feel how I feel.” He said, letting his voice fall low, his skin going to goose flesh as Bucky worked him over with his hands again, flicking his own thumb over that small damp patch. “Let’s get these off.” He said, and Bucky shook his head.

“If mine are going, yours had better be too – it’s only fair.” He pointed out, and Steve was glad to see that mischievous grin on his lips, previous nerves thankfully apparently taking a side line.

Steve smiled back at him before pulling his own shorts down and manoeuvring so that he could remove them completely, hard cock springing free and gently nudging Bucky’s hip. “And now you.” He nudged, watching as Bucky’s attention went straight to him, cock bouncing in recognition apparently.

Bucky did as he was told, and oh _fuck_ , he looked glorious naked. His thighs were thick with just enough hair trailing up to his cock, which was red and thick and just a little shorter than Steve’s own. Steve decided then and there he’d missed a trick not blowing Bucky the last time and settling for a hand job instead – but he didn’t think that was what they were here for this time. 

Steve knew absolutely that he was pumping out a tonne of hormones, and his dick twitched again, bobbing as he knot began to make its presence known swelling slightly at the base, and _yeah_ , Steve realized that had said more than he’d have managed in a thousand words by the thirsty expression on Bucky’s face.

“Fuck, you really like this, don’t you?” he asked, somewhat in amazement. “Even though I’m kind of huge right now.”

“Yeah, I told you.” He replied, biting down on his lip and gasping as his cock twitched again. “Now you can see it, too.” He said, before making a decision about what he wanted to do next. 

“I can.” Bucky was replying, before Steve gradually began to move them.

“Are you going to be okay on your hands and knees for a few minutes?” he asked lightly, and Bucky groaned, getting into position. “That’s it, that… yes.” He said, looking at Bucky out in front of him like this, somewhat compliant and entirely gorgeous.

He ran his hands up the backs of those thighs, feeling the muscle there and the soft hairs, working up onto his ass and massaging it. It was gloriously round, though Steve could feel the muscle beneath his hands too, and he stayed there for a few moments enjoying it. He could feel that Bucky was too by the way he was pushing back against him and he leaned down to bite softly at the flesh, getting a shaking moan from Bucky and deciding that _yes_ , what he very much wanted to do was probably going to go down very well.

“Buck, I’m going to eat you out.” He said simply and he got a wrecked moan in response, which he very much took as a ‘yes please, Steve, go ahead’ and gently used his hands to push his cheeks apart to begin, lapping at the hole to begin with before laying his tongue flat and pressing it against, teasing and tasting the slick already beginning to gather there.

He continued this for a few minutes, all soft kisses and tongue and taking his time, listening to Bucky moan out and gasp and feeling him wriggle in front of him. “Your shoulders okay, Buck?” he asked when he pulled back, getting a nod in response and a low, deep, desperate noise that he figured must be Bucky’s reticence at having his tongue removed.

“Okay, that’s good.” He replied, before going back to his task, slowly but surely using his tongue to breach the ring of muscle, still enjoying the sweet taste on his mouth and not caring at all that there was more slick now and he could feel it on his cheeks as well as his tongue. It didn’t matter; all that did was Bucky feeling safe and good and enjoying what Steve was doing to him – especially because Steve himself was enjoying it very much. He knew this wasn’t everyone’s thing, but it definitely did it for him and he loved making his partner feel good. In fact, he could feel his knot pulsing softly with need in response to it, though that might have also been a little to do with being up close and personal with Bucky’s slick and a hole he very much wanted to push himself deep, deep inside of.

Bucky’s mewling noises were louder now, and his tone shaky, so Steve started to move faster, giving him what he instinctively knew he wanted and getting rewarded with the sweetest of sounds. For his part, as Bucky got wetter and yet more accommodating. Steve couldn’t stop himself from moaning out, the sound deep and guttural, letting the vibrations add to the sensations his partner had to be feeling and letting one of his hands come up and go to his cock. Slowly, he introduced a finger to the area, before pushing that in at the same time as his tongue, getting a noise he knew would be featuring in his fantasies later for his trouble and decided that now they could pick up the pace a little. 

Moving his spare hand around, he ghosted the length of Bucky’s exposed penis before wrapping his fist around it, getting a punched out moan from the man of his own name, which was probably the sexiest thing he’d ever heard. 

“You doing okay there?” he asked, checking in again, and getting a frustrated hiss from Bucky now.

“For fucks sakes, Rogers, keep your god damn tongue where you had it – and that finger too, whilst you’re at it.” He replied demandingly and it was Steve’s turn to chuckle.

“Well, seeing as you asked so nicely…” he said, going back to the task and continuing to make Bucky make those delicious, delicious sounds until he could feel his thighs quaking and hear his breath grow shaky. He moved his mouth away, pressing a few parting kisses as he did, but kept the finger, slowly swirling around the hole in a teasing motion. “You want me to carry on, Buck? Because to me you look and sound might close to coming.” He said, his dick throbbing again through lack of actual attention and because this was a fucking sight for sore eyes if Steve had ever seen one. He’d be remembering how Bucky looked and sounded right now quite possibly for the rest of his life. 

“I could.” He replied, his voice shaking now, and Steve almost took mercy and let him do it, but something told him Bucky didn’t really want that yet.

“Can you? Just from this?” he asked curiously, knowing that some could and some couldn’t. If Bucky could… Jesus wept that was hot as all hell and they would _definitely_ be exploring that at a later date if not right now.

“Yeah. I can, but… I don’t want to. Not today.” He admitted quietly, moving his hips away slightly though Steve knew how difficult that had to be. He wondered then if Bucky had been taking proper care of himself. 

“What do you want, Buck?” he asked, his voice dropping to that low timbre again, and he knew he sounded every fucking bit as turned on as he was, and right now he didn’t care. 

“I want to come on your cock. And Steve? Hold the condom, I want to feel it, and I’m already pregnant.” He added, giving Steve a bit of that sass, which was actually the thing that convinced Steve this really _was_ alright, somehow. 

He snorted, knowing they’d both had tests at the clinic and knowing neither of them had been with anyone else since then. “Romantic.” He said with a small laugh, before pausing.

“How did you want to…?” he asked, suddenly remembering that with the bump to consider the mechanics could have to be slightly different to his usual thought of just flipping Bucky onto his back on the bed and pressing their bodies tight and close – though he _would_ very much like to do just that. Hopefully he would get the chance to later on.

Bucky thought for a second, before moving himself and grabbing pillows. “I’m gonna prop myself on the edge of the bed here, and if you stand there…” he suggested and oh _fuck_ , standing over Bucky and pushing into him sounded amazing. Steve would get a full view of his pleasure and have use of his hands to touch, and he groaned out in response to just _thinking_ about it. 

Steve moved himself, grabbing some lube from the bedside drawer and clicking open the cap. He knew they wouldn’t need too much given Bucky was doing a fairly good job of this on his own, but a little extra slick never hurt anyone and he very much didn’t want to hurt Bucky so if he could make a failsafe then he would. He slicked up some fingers, before lining one back up and teasing his hole once he was in position, lined up pretty much perfectly in front of Steve’s hips.

“Fuck Steve, I’ve already dealt with your tongue teasing me and your fingers too. Really?” he asked, groaning out and pushing his hips down towards Steve’s hand and even that… ugh. Steve didn’t know how he’d ever think of anything else when he was jerking off again.

“Alright, I didn’t realize we were at quite that point.” He replied because at the end of the day this was their first time together and they still had tells to learn, pushing the finger back in and hearing Bucky moan and taking a sharp inhale of breath at the warmth and at the noises his partner was making. 

“And another.” Bucky said after a few minutes of this, and Steve wasn’t surprised given he was moving now – as much as he could, anyway – to meet Steve’s thrusts. Steve himself had a hand wrapped around his own cock by now, not necessarily jerking, but certainly giving himself a good squeeze to relieve what little pressure he could. It wasn’t helping much, but it was enough. 

He did as he was asked and was thoroughly rewarded for his efforts. “Oh Buck.” He groaned, feeling them go in relatively easily and feeling Bucky’s body adjust to the extra stretch. 

“Oh, that’s just right.” Bucky was saying then as Steve worked up to a rhythm, thrusting with just a little curl of the fingers until Bucky pushed up against him making a strangled noise. “Oh there, yeah, there, oh-“ he babbled and Steve watched as his face convulsed in pleasure, eyes shut and dark lashes fanning his cheeks.

“Like that?” he asked, smiling, his pleasure coming from the beautiful show right in front of him. 

“Oh Stevie!” Bucky cried out in response, circling his hips just a little now as he did. “Another?” he asked breathlessly.

“Greedy.” Steve chastised, though his tone was far too loving and affectionate to really be bothered by it as he withdrew all the same, replacing his two fingers with three and stretching just a bit. 

Watching Bucky moan and writhe below him was one of the best things Steve had ever been lucky enough to see and hear, especially when he was this pregnant – and Steve really hadn’t thought he had a thing for that, had almost actively tried not to, but it was _definitely_ a thing regardless he realized now. It was a shame so much of the pregnancy had been wasted, he realised, though he supposed really it hadn’t, because Bucky was right – this felt like the right time for this.

“I’m good now. You… you can.” Bucky managed, his voice just a little high, and Steve groaned out in relief.

“Good, I didn’t know how much more of watching that I could take. That was, without a doubt, the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. You are so beautiful right now.” Steve said, uncapping the lube again and spreading it on his cock now, going for plenty and moaning even at the pressure this gave.

When he managed to look up from his task, he saw Bucky’s eyes, blown almost black with lust. “Come here. I want you.” He said simply, and how could Steve ever say no to that?

He carefully lined himself up, waiting for Bucky to nudge before pushing in the tip. Bucky, for his part, moaned out immediately. “Oh god, yeah, I’m gonna need more than that, pal.” He managed, and Steve almost laughed at the use of their casual nickname in the middle of _this_ of all things but thankfully didn’t.

“I’m trying to be careful.” He replied, his teeth almost gritted with the effort of not just pushing in to the hilt.

“Well be less careful, ain’t gonna break.” He said, pushing himself downwards towards Steve and yeah. _That_ was the thing that broke him. 

Steve found himself gradually pushing in, letting Bucky get used to the stretch and the slide, before suddenly realizing he was all the way and he’d bottomed out. “Oh, oh god Buck, you’re so tight and hot-“ He gasped, before pulling out and beginning to push back in. He started shallow, letting Bucky adjust as much as possible, before they were both gasping out in need and allowing himself to go deeper, finally reaching a stage where he was almost all the way out before pushing back in again. 

He quickly found himself into a rhythm, using one hand to support Bucky’s hip and ass, and the other to wrap around his cock, which was gloriously damp with pre come at the tip and had been bouncing against the bottom of the bump until then.

Bucky made a garbled noise, moaning out something that sounded like Steve’s name, his hands gripping the sheets below him as if trying to anchor himself and keep his composure as Steve continued to fuck into him. Variating between pushing thrusts and slightly more circular movements, Steve gave it his best effort, feeling (and from this angle seeing) his knot beginning to swell as his much anticipated orgasm drew closer.

“Buck, Buck… I’m gonna have to pull out in a minute.” He warned feeling his knees begin to buckle and everything feel so goddamn _tight_. 

“No, already pregnant, don’t care, want you to come in… no, wait. Not come. Don’t just come. Oh Steve, I want your knot.” He gasped out, and Steve nearly pushed forward hard on instinct just on hearing that not realizing until that moment how much effort he was expending trying not to do that. 

“Mmm, Buck, you sure we’re ready?” he asked, sweat sticking the front of his hair to his forehead now as his grit his teeth and tried to hold back the inevitable. If they did this, they were going to be stuck together, quite literally, for some time. 

“Fucks sakes, Steve, push your knot into me _now_.” he demanded, and alright, Steve could work with _that_. He continued to thrust, moving his hand on Bucky faster, before realizing he was _there_ and instinct taking over, pushing him closer into Bucky whose legs wrapped around his hips locking them together as his knot slid past his rim as Steve finally came, moaning out several obscenities, Bucky’s name, and thanking his fucking lucky stars he’d ever been able to do that. Steve realized then that he wanted to _bite_ something, part of him animalistic and frustrated that there was simply nothing close enough, and the more rational part of his mind glad that there wasn’t. Mating _was_ a big deal, after all. 

It was only when he came down from his high after a few seconds that he realized that there was come on Bucky’s stomach now too, and he smiled down lazily, even after they were still locked together. “I can’t tell you how good that felt.” He said, still panting and out of breath.

“You don’t gotta, Stevie, I was right here.” He replied softly, making grabby hands for Steve to come closer, and _shit_ if Steve didn’t want that too. 

In a few movements, Bucky shuffled them backwards, allowing Steve to get onto the bed, though the angle was weird due to them being knotted together now. After a couple of tries, they found a position that almost was comfortable, with Steve at an angle away from Bucky’s body, bump pressed between them the only point of contact aside where they were joined.

“As soon as we can actually move, I’m totally scenting you properly.” Steve said softly, because that was one thing he did love to do after sex – it was intimate, and it was loving, both of which were things he very much felt for Bucky even if he couldn’t say it out loud yet.

“I want you to, as long as I can scent you back.” Bucky replied, and Steve practically beamed, lighting up from the inside. And then he realized what he’d thought right then: shit, he’d gone and fallen in love with Bucky though if he was completely honest with himself, he’d known that some time ago. 

****

Something in Bucky had finally snapped. Obviously, he’d been attracted to Steve for an incredibly long time and he’d been trying not to be _that_ Omega throwing himself at the nearest available Alpha, but actually right now he and Steve lived together. They were having a baby together. He knew some people (Natasha included) who would count bed sharing as far more intimate than sex itself and they had already don’t that – and honestly, he knew Steve wanted it too. So if they both wanted it, why on earth weren’t they _having_ it?

Sure, he could probably have brought the subject up a little more subtly, or at a slightly different time, but honestly? Bucky didn’t regret a thing about how their afternoon had played out. 

Steve had been incredibly (almost frustratingly) thoughtful throughout the whole thing, and Bucky had felt safe and valued and strangely attractive, even if the mirror told him that he was currently anything but. It was part of the reason he’d been quite so okay with Steve actually knotting him, though how he had resisted the urge to bear his neck to the Alpha and let him even closer he didn’t know.

Either way, they weren’t there yet, but that was okay.

Bucky was even willing to half hope that perhaps one day, they might get there.

They’d been joined together for around fifteen minutes, quietly talking and both all smiles, although Steve seemed very concerned with the fact that Bucky seemed tired, but as he had pointed out, he was at the very end of his pregnancy – he was pretty much always tired these days. When he’d been able to move, he’d eased himself off and gone straight to the bathroom, moving quickly and carefully partly because he was trying to avoid any further mess and partly because once again, he needed to pee. Once he had sorted himself out in the bathroom and washed his own come off of the bottom of his bump (sorry Bean, he thought, also thinking that he would never ever tell the poor kid about this one, no child needed to ever think about their parents’ sex life) before heading back through to the bedroom.

Steve had got up himself, fetching a couple of glasses of water, but was back in the bed, hair sticking up in every direction and watching Bucky move with heavy lidded eyes. 

“All okay?” he asked softly, watching Bucky approach and Bucky nodded, not even feeling conscious about the fact he was still very much naked at this point. 

“Yeah, all okay.” He said, stifling a yawn, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, feeling the delicious burn of his first good lay in a while and relishing it somewhat.

“Come here.” Steve said, his voice low and rumbling, leaning back into the bed and making a space for Bucky beside him which he gladly took, lying himself down and gathering the myriad of blankets around the both of them. 

“Hi.” He said lightly when he was in position, leaning in for a kiss once more, before trying to settle himself and get comfortable.

“Hi.” Steve replied quietly, the affection written all over his face and in his scent, and honestly, Bucky had never felt anything like he felt right now as he looked at him. “Hey, roll over, you’re meant to sleep on your side.” He said gently, and Bucky nodded, turning.

“Nap time, then?” he asked softly, feeling Steve move and spoon him thoroughly, naked body against naked body, the intimacy of the whole thing feeling overwhelmingly comforting and _good_. Bucky had never had anything like this even in the other few relationships he’d had, honestly. 

“Yeah, that sounds really good.” Bucky replied, and Steve kissed his shoulder in response, settling against him as Bucky started to doze off.

*****

“Hi, is that Mr Rogers?” Came a voice down the phone as Steve answered his cell a few days later.

“Speaking.” He replied, waiting for a response. He was fairly sure the number on the call ID had been for Pepper’s attorneys, but he wasn’t entirely sure.

“Hi, this is Irana Gomez from Stark Industries legal department – I just wanted to confirm with you that your documents have been prepared and are ready to be signed. They’re just awaiting yours and Mr Barnes’ signatures before we can file them.” The voice said, and Steve breathed out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t realized he had been holding. 

“I… thank you. Can I come by and collect them or do we need to…?” he asked, aware that he was pretty much flying blind and thanking his lucky stars once again that he had Pepper Potts for a friend.

“Yes, you’re more than welcome. When do you think you’ll be by?” Irana asked down the phone.

“Tomorrow morning.” Steve promised. “First thing.”

*****

There was something about video calls that Bucky absolutely loathed. Actually, Bucky knew exactly what it was; he hated seeing his own goddamn face and awkward poses on the screen. Still, when you had sisters in three different states, it was the only way all four of you were going to speak at the same time. He knew he’d forget his reservations as soon as they were all talking, though.

As the call connected, Bucky couldn’t help but grin, Becca and Steph already being on the call, and Holly being unsurprisingly late.

“Hey sisters.” He chimed and they both smiled and waved back through the screen at him.

“Hey very pregnant brother – how’s that little Bean of a nephew?” Becca asked, and Bucky put a hand on his bump, laughing a little bit.

“Hardly a little Bean anymore – he’s apparently the size of a Romaine lettuce now. And trust me when I say he feels like it.” He replied, patting the top of his bump as if the point needed making any more.

Steph mock-shuddered. “If I was ever even thinking about kids, you have completely put me off with all this. I want you to know that.” She replied, and Bucky laughed.

“Then my job as your big brother is done – you’re far too young to be doing that anyway.” He replied, laughing more as she stuck her tongue out. “Hey, be nice, no making me laugh too much or I’ll have to pee. You know, in case you needed to be put off any more.” He added. 

The screen blinked then, a small loading screen coming up before Holly’s face flashed into the call, splitting the video link four ways instead of three. 

“Hey siblings!” She greeted. “Jesus, Bucky, you’re huge – oh god, sorry, that’s probably not what you’re meant to say to pregnant people, is it? Um… I guess baby is doing okay?” 

Everyone was laughing now and Bucky rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Trust me if I saw me for the first time in a few weeks, I’d be shocked too. Baby’s fine, getting big – how are you, Holls?” 

She nodded, giving them all a smile. “All good, just getting everything sorted before we’re out for Christmas break. Which I’m guessing is what we’re here to discuss as well as having a general catch up?” She asked, and everyone nodded. 

“So, I’ll start – I’d actually like to invite you all here. And before you panic, I mean Steve’s place, not mine. It’s where I’m staying.” He said, knowing that Becca knew and had even been over for coffee already, but not remembering which of his youngest siblings he’d told. Baby brain was a real problem, apparently.

“Wait, back up, you moved in with Steve? When? Oh my god, Buck, he’s gorgeous and so polite and I don’t even care this whole thing is moving quickly and that it should be completely and totally weird – I mean, I guess it’s got to given you’re due to pop in what? A month?” Holly was rambling immediately, and Bucky laughed a bit.

“Well, yeah. We kind of figured it made sense for me to be here for a while for us both to get to enjoy him and be there whilst he’s really little… and I have to say I don’t miss the stairs.” He admitted, and Becca pulled a face then.

“You shouldn’t miss that apartment at all, Buck. It was awful, the stairs were awful, the electrics were awful and I don’t know what that smell was in summer, but… well. Awful is a good word for that, too.” She replied, and Bucky sighed having had this argument plus the one about maybe moving somewhere better even if it meant roommates a hundred times at least already.

“Yeah, but it was my home. And I managed to keep it up myself even when things got real shitty.” He pointed out, feeling a pang of nostalgia for it and vowing he’d have to go and pick up his post soon regardless and just generally check on it. In all honesty, he didn’t even really trust his neighbours. 

Steph wrinkled her nose then. “So wait, you’re still paying rent on it? Even if you’re living with Steve? You realize that there isn’t exactly space for you there, let alone a baby on top, right? And that’s _if_ you get him and all the stuff babies need up the stairs.” She said. “And honestly, do you really think you’d want to go? I mean, you’ll have your man, your baby…” She said, and Bucky blushed a little. 

“It’s still my home guys, and I need that security.” He replied, trying to remain patient. “Anyway, you sound exactly like Natasha did when I told her.”

“Good, I always liked her.” Steph replied, and Bucky knew that was true – she really had. Bucky had his suspicions that Nat had inadvertently become one of her roles models and one day he’d find out what any kids he and Nat would have turned out like, because Steph would be the nearest thing. 

Bucky sighed. “I know, but don’t let her know, especially as it’s pretty likely she and Clint will be here for Christmas, too. We’ll never hear the end of it.” He said, and that had been decided when Nat had mentioned that they couldn’t go away like they’d planned as she needed to go right back to work after Christmas itself, Steve had immediately turned around and asked them here too. 

Given that the dining room was Steve’s studio, Bucky had no idea how they’d do it, but something had been said about Sam and Riley bringing an extra table and chairs or something… Either way, Sam and Steve seemed pretty sure they had it all worked out, and that was good enough for Bucky, honestly. He didn’t have the energy for much else at the moment.

“Well, that settles it for me, I’ll be there.” Steph replied, and everyone laughed a bit. “Are we crashing at yours, or Becca’s? Or…?” She asked, always the practical one. 

“Mine.” Becca replied decisively. “I’m sure the love birds don’t want you there, especially when Bucky’s probably nesting.” She said, saying the last bit in a stage whisper, almost like he wouldn’t hear.

“I’m not _that_ bad, you know.” He replied, shaking his head. 

Holly laughed. “If you are, it’ll probably be adorable. Anyway. I’m really sorry guys, but I’ve totally double booked myself. Buck, can you send me the details via text or email or something?” She asked, glancing over her shoulder at some noise behind her, and honestly, if that wasn’t typical Holly, Bucky didn’t know what was. 

“You really are useless, Holls.” Becca said affectionately, echoing Bucky’s own thoughts somewhat. 

“I know, I’m sorry – but I’ll catch you all soon and I can’t wait to see you all!” She said, before her screen went black and they were back down to the three of them.

“So anyway.” Steph said, rolling her eyes. “How is it living with Steve? And like, I never got to ask – how did this even happen?” She asked curiously, and Bucky glanced behind himself, 

“Oh please. You should have seen them before this happened.” Becca butted in, rolling her eyes. “They were making goo-goo eyes then. This has been coming for a while – like, I could tell they were into each other the first time I saw them together. That was the weekend I came down to get a bit of perspective on the Daniel situation and Steve came to that coffee place Bucky was working at with a sweater he’d left behind.” She said, remembering and laughing to herself. 

“We were not making – what even _are_ goo-goo eyes?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms indignantly, though the effect was rather lost by Bean very much getting into the way. 

Steph snorted then. “Oh come on, Buck, you’ve watched enough chick flicks to know.” She replied, and he huffed again.

“You’ve just made third favourite auntie out of three, Steph.” Bucky warned her mock seriously, though the words kind of came out of his mouth before he’d even really thought about them. Holy shit, he really _did_ think of himself as a parent, and his sisters as Aunties – that was new. 

And it was… well. Really good. A warmth settled in him then, and he chuckled as his sister spoke again. 

“Holy shit, yeah. Auntie. Right. I’d kind of forgotten that because I’d convinced myself you were just doing a thing, you know?” She asked, waving a hand and clearly not knowing how to address the surrogacy properly, though that was okay; Bucky didn’t exactly know how to address it either. 

“Start remembering because it’s happening. What is it, Bucky? Mid-January and she’ll be one?” Becca asked, a grin on her lips which even Bucky could see was so much like his own.

“Yeah, second week. Counting down the days.” He replied, patting the side of his bump. “Hey, you guys. Thanks for… you know. Adapting to the situation and not making it every bit as weird as it has rights to be.” He said softly. “I still don’t know how all this is going to play out, honestly, but Steve and I… we plan to work through it.” He said.

Becca made a soft ‘aww’ noise at that. “Bucky, you’d look after any one of us in a weird situation, and trust me, if Steve seemed like an ass, we wouldn’t be anywhere near this relaxed about the whole thing. But he seems lovely, and it’s clear he’s smitten with you.” She said gently. “He’s even invited your tribe of sisters over for Christmas – which reminds me, how many bathrooms do you have?” She asked sweetly.

Bucky rolled his eyes at that one _”Steve_ has two. One’s an en suite.” He replied, and thank god he had that with Bucky’s increasing need to sneak to the toilet in the middle of the night.

“Oh, spoiled! Yeah, we’re definitely coming to you. Anyway, if you’re emailing Holly the details, you might as well do the same for me and Steph. Count us in, and we’ll bring some thing. Let us know what. Oh, and I’ll help prep.” She promised, and Bucky nodded, something in him liking the idea of his sister, his Alpha (because really, he could call Steve that now, right?) and his Alpha’s best friend all chipping in with preparations. It sounded… really good.

“No problem. I’m tapping out now anyway, because I _do_ need the bathroom again.” He said with a sigh. “Love you both.”

“Love you too!” Steph replied just as Bucky ended the call, feeling warm and full of love for his partner and his sisters, and also full of the need to get of his ass and go to the bathroom again. He sighed. Who said this pregnancy thing wasn’t glamorous, anyway?

*****

_[Hey Natasha, so it’s me doing the weird texting this time. I’m thinking I should probably throw Bucky a baby shower before Christmas. Like, right before though, because I think he’d want his sisters there, and they get in the day before Christmas eve. Perhaps two if we can get them to come in early.]_

Steve sent, wondering what Natasha would even make of that plan, she was hardly the baby shower type of person from what he had seen, after all. Either way, he got his response within a few minutes.

_**[I was actually thinking something similar. But we’re not doing tacky party games.]** _

Well, that was easy enough. Steve hadn’t actually been thinking of tacky party games either, mainly because from what he could see, Bucky was far too pregnant to enjoy them right now. 

_[I was thinking more either go somewhere and have a nice meal, or do it here. A few gifts and whatever perhaps, but things for him. We have baby stuff covered, and Bucky’s been through it all a bit with this.]_

He replied, and really, that was what he thought. And they did have enough baby stuff – Steve hadn’t been able to stop himself. Part of him was fairly sure that Bucky knew, even if he hadn’t said anything. Steve had caught him in the nursery, relaxing in the rocking chair he’d bought for it more than once – he’d be surprised if he hadn’t fully explored. It was a good thing though, really, their baby would recognize Bucky’s scent first, and that was okay. It would be comforting for sometime after he was born, after all. 

_**[James probably wouldn’t want to be hauled anywhere right now. Let’s order in to yours, make it really low key. I’d say some things for him, and some for the baby.]** _

She replied, and Steve weighed it up.

 _[Sure, sounds good to me. Coffee in the week to organise?]_

He offered, feeling just a little bit like he was going behind Bucky’s back by speaking to Nat and offering to meet even though he absolutely wasn’t. 

_**[Sure, Common Grounds? It’s the one place I can guarantee James won’t go. Let’s say tomorrow? 11am? I can get a gap into my schedule then.]** _

Steve just grinned at his phone. 

_[Perfect, see you then.]_

He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope I did a good enough job with that for everyone who asked for it/requested it/has been talking to me about whether or not I'll do this. 
> 
> As little teasers about coming chapters seem to get you all going, the next one has some ~drama~ and some panic, and all the stuff that comes with that. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks as always for the love, support, messages, whatever else you guys do, you're all awesome. I'm on Tumblr and Discord if anyone wants to hurl things at me/squee/pester me for new chapters or whatever :). <3


	28. The Omega Cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is dedicated to Buckynotjames, who has reached out and sent me the most wonderful squee-worthy message this week. Thank you so, so, so much <3 
> 
> Anyway. Sorry this one is a bit angsty. It's leading to something so it's not a waste of good angst, but...
> 
> Well, it's here. I'll leave it with you all.

On one of his last work from home days, Bucky had found that he finished everything he needed to do just a little bit early. With just three weeks to go, he was restless. He’d checked the nursery any number of times to make sure that he and Steve had everything they needed for Bean’s arrival, and had even joined Steve on the last trip of baby-essential buying, only really serving to add a few extra adorable outfits for their son, and to spend way too long deliberating over which brand of baby wipes would be the best. 

Today, he’d had a few rounds of Braxton Hicks contractions and whilst he was mostly not phased by them by this point, they weren’t exactly comfortable. Eventually after another round, he sighed, standing up and stretching lightly, before deciding this wouldn’t do. Steve was out for the afternoon at a meeting about a new children’s book he was potentially about to be hired to illustrate, so Bucky decided that going for a walk would absolutely be the best course of action given that he knew moving about could help. 

He’d promised himself he’d go and check his own apartment, knowing that he needed at least to check his post and ensure that there were no bills he had managed to forget about and make sure the place was still secure and nothing horrible had happened, so he figured it made sense to head for that. It would hopefully also be enough of a walk to calm the contractions down, too.

He managed to make it to the hallway, pulling on a sweater and then a coat that mostly fitted (though none did up properly now) as well as a scarf and gloves, before toeing on his shoes – a pair of slip on sneakers. Tying laces was well far beyond his ability (and quite literally his reach) by now. 

Eventually, deciding he was done, he checked he had the key that Steve had given him, and let himself out, carefully locking the house behind him. It was a cold day – but then, this was New York in December - but he didn’t mind, his breath coming out in smoke clouds in front of him, and the air dry and crisp. If it was raining or even snowing it might have been a different story, but as it stood, Bucky didn’t mind the walk. In fact, it was fairly soothing, stretching out his legs and his back, even if he rather thought he might pay for it later in swollen ankles. Today, it was a risk he was willing to take.

Ugh, when did he reach a stage where this was his idea of a risk?

Probably about the time he was nine months pregnant. Yeah, that would do it.

He made his way out of Steve’s nicer neighbourhood, though the parts in between, occasionally stopping to rest himself and admire the holiday season decorations that people had put up and thinking of the tree Steve had promised to go and get this weekend. Bucky had to admit, he’d not really decorated a tree since his parents had been alive, and his mother had liked to get all of her children together to enjoy it. The more he thought about it, the more it was time to start new traditions, especially given that Bean would soon be here and they’d need those things for him.

Fuck, Bucky really _was_ planning for parenthood. 

He figured it might even be a good look on him.

His mood buoyed, he continued into his own neighbourhood, which he had to admit looked a bit…. Shabby compared to what he was used to now. Ah well, home sweet home and all that. 

He walked as quickly as he could to his building, digging the familiar keys out of his pocket, and letting himself in through the front door. Instantly the smell of general damp and uncleanliness hit him and he wrinkled his nose, first heading straight to his mailbox to sort that. 

The first thing that fell out was a pile of flyers which was quickly followed by a few actual envelopes, and he thumbed through, thinking that discounted pizza actually sounded pretty good, and he wandered towards the stairwell, halfway getting there before he met someone he didn’t expect.

“Mr Pierce?” he asked, a little surprised, standing out of the way and resting a hand against his bump as if it would help. During his time at HydraTech, Alexander Pierce had been Bucky’s line manager and supervisor. But, that didn’t explain what he was doing in this building. Even the flashy suit he was currently wearing suggested that it very much was _not_ his sort of place. 

The man first looked at him blankly, and then recognition dawned over his features slowly as well as his usual smug bastard smirk. Bucky wouldn’t quite go as far as to say that that look haunted his dreams – that would be dramatic – but he remembered it a bit too well, honestly. He _would_ , however, kind of like to punch that look off of the man’s face. 

“Why, Barnes. It’s a surprise to see you here.” He said, and Bucky felt a small flush of pride despite himself. He couldn’t help feeling that at least he’d made enough of an impression for that, and he then immediately hated himself for wanting that sort of validation. 

“Well, I live here, so.” He shrugged, though he honestly didn’t expect the man to know that.

He nodded, appraising Bucky – and his bump – up and down, a small smirk on his face. “I see. So you live in a crappy studio in this area, huh?” he asked, and Bucky bristled at the comment, especially when he added a “That figures,” on the end. 

“It’s not so bad.” He replied, a hand going to the bump now, almost in a subconscious need to protect the baby within as much as anything else.

“Right, right. Well, I’m glad to hear that, seeing as I’m considering making the place my next investment. Of course, it’ll be a lot better by the time I’m done. I plan to have it with vacant possession, make them all into luxury one and two bedroom units. This neighbourhood is potentially up and coming, Barnes, to keep money one has to stay ahead of the curve, don’t you agree?” He asked, his face entirely void of any empathy or emotion or interest beyond the profits he could make. 

Meanwhile, Bucky felt like he’d been punched in the gut. “Get the place with vacant possession? Is it even for sale?” he asked blankly, because it didn’t take a genius to know what that likely meant – and why the _fuck_ was Bucky even asking? Clearly he new the answer – and he’d bet his last goddamn dollar that Pierce would get some sort of satisfaction out of confirming it to him.

“Yeah, empty. I want to buy it in such a manner so I can start the construction works I have planned right away.” He explained, as if he was speaking to a five year old rather than a grown man with a degree and a masters in robotic engineering.

Bucky blinked, trying to figure out what was going on – as a tenant, he should surely have been informed had the building gone up for sale?

“Oh, you didn’t know, did you?” Pierce asked, glee practically lighting his sallow features, the sadistic bastard. “Your landlord is selling the place. I suspect that if you open that pile of post in your hand, you’ll find your notification. Of course, it’s no surprise you haven’t seen it yet. I can see you’ve been rather… busy.” He said, looking pointedly at Bucky’s bump, a vague look of condescension and disgust on his face now.

“I have been busy.” He replied evenly, suddenly realizing that he did not want to give anything else away if he could help it. This man… didn’t deserve to know. Bucky could smell the scent of Alpha satisfaction coming off of him in waves and he _hated_ it, he realized now. 

“So I see. Being the typical Omega takes it right out of you, huh? Been out at an Alpha’s place, been getting yourself all knocked up? Is it because we didn’t hire you in the end? I mean, great mind, Barnes, really – shame about your designation. But there isn’t anything to be done for that, is there? I’d know. HydraTech have tried.” He said, and Bucky could feel the fist that wasn’t holding his mail begin to clench and his blood beginning to boil. Bean kicked inside of his stomach reminding him he couldn’t get as angry as he fucking _wanted_ to, for his sakes, and yet it was so goddamn difficult.

“I don’t think you should comment on a situation you know nothing about.” He said evenly, proud of his own ability to hold back when he’d really like to just deck the guy and have done with. 

“Oh please, I can see everything I need to know. You’re living.. well, _here_ , and you’ve got enough post that you’ve been out getting yourself shacked up somewhere and I’m not seeing a mating mark, so I’m guessing you’re still alone and about to pop. Classy.” He said, raising an eyebrow. “How do you plan to get by and pay for a baby, Barnes? Those things don’t come cheap you know…” he said, the implication hanging heavy that some other things _did_ , and Bucky wanted to throw up because how fucking _dare_ he. He decided then and there that if he did puke, it was going on Pierce’s expensive suit. 

“You know nothing.” Bucky all but growled. “Get out of my way.” 

“I know Omegas, Barnes. It’s why we wouldn’t hire you, not that I could say that at the time. I’ll bet you’ve still not made it into robotics, huh? And that’s why you’ve resorted to this.” He said, his tone almost placating as he spoke, gesturing Bucky over. “But clearly your ploy hasn’t worked if you’ve still got no mating mark, your Alpha didn’t want to be trapped, hmm?” 

Bucky actually growled then, the animalistic sound surprising him. He’d _never_ done that before, no matter the circumstance. “Actually, I have a job. I work for Stark Industries now. And you know _nothing_ of my personal life, nor do you need to.” He replied, moving to head past Pierce and get up the stairs before he could become any more stressed than he already felt, Bean still shifting and reminding Bucky that this wasn’t doing either of them any good.

“Oh, very fancy.” Pierce replied, giving him an indulgent smile like he was a five year old making up some sort of tall story. “Well, whatever helps you sleep at night, I suppose. Send your Alpha – if you actually have one – my best regards.” He said. 

Bucky didn’t say a word, staring at the man and not knowing much of what else to say.

“Well Barnes, congratulations on taking the traditional route for our Omegas, and best of luck with that pup, and with your apartment search that you’ll need to be getting on with.” He said with what Bucky knew to be mock friendliness and care. “See you around.” He said simply.

Bucky turned, and he stomped up the stairs, and he didn’t stop until he reached his apartment, wrenching the door open and heading through, taking a couple of deep fortifying breaths of stale air to try and steady himself. 

*****

Having sorted through the mail and pocketed the three letters he’d actually need including the one about the building being sold, Bucky methodically checked everything and found it to be fine. It was only then that he let himself sit down on his bed and try and figure out how he actually felt about all of this, rubbing the side of his bump and almost apologising to Bean because he didn’t deserve this.

Then again, neither did Bucky. 

Neither did _any_ Omega.

The first emotion was easy: anger. How fucking _dare_ Pierce assume anything about Bucky’s life situation? This was the sort of shit that Bucky had railed against his whole goddamn life – Alphas who thought that Omegas didn’t deserve or want to do anything aside be some sort of brood mare. And also to assume that Bucky couldn’t make it in robotics just because HydraTech had decided not to employ him because of his designation? Fuck that noise. In fact, fuck the whole institution of not employing Omegas for that reason. 

He could feel Bean moving slightly inside of him, probably agitated by Bucky’s own swirling emotions, and he tried to calm himself but he just _couldn’t_. It was too much.

Then there was the anguish that actually… part of what he had said was right. Bucky _was_ heavily pregnant, after all, and that was pretty typical of what most Alphas thought Omegas liked to do with their lives. And he did live with Steve. 

Bucky could admit now that he actually loved Bean. He was allowed to and he did. He loved the child he hadn’t yet met and everything in him wanted to protect him – but things really wouldn’t ever be the same. And Bucky wanted to be with Steve, and he might even be a little bit in love with him too – and he didn’t think it was hormones, but there was still something questioning it now. He couldn’t help it. 

Would he really end up going back to work? Especially given that he planned to nurse Bean? He knew he could, Steve had already said more than once that with his far more flexible schedule he was more than ready to be around for Bean when Bucky did go back.

And Bucky wanted to go back – he really did. For all that Tony was the most annoying man he might have ever met and he really did talk far too much, Bucky liked working with him and for him. He liked Hank. He liked the job and the fact that it stretched his capabilities, but would he just become some sort of Omega stereotype and give it all up in a heartbeat anyway? 

He’d _never_ wanted to be that stereotype, and yet, here he was. 

And then he was back to angry again, but anger at himself, because he shouldn’t let anyone – least of all Alexander Pierce – make him feel this way, and then onto loss, because despite it all he was going to lose his home. He had known he’d need to move, but now there was a fucking time limit to deal with on that, too. Everything in his whole life seemed to have a fixed expiry date in tow right now. It felt unfair, and he knew that was childish. 

Deciding that this wasn’t actually helping anyone – least of all Bean, who was shifting around as much as he could given the limited space he had available in there – Bucky sighed, getting dressed back up for the cold air outside and deciding that more of a walk was definitely needed.

*****

He really had meant to head back to Steve’s. That had been the plan. It would be the sensible thing to do – get back to where his nest (and really, there wasn’t a much better room for their – Steve’s? – bed was right now) and take what comfort he could from it before either calling Natasha or waiting for Steve to get home and feel the calming protectiveness of a familiar, safe Alpha.

So of course, Bucky didn’t do that at all.

Something in him found the motion of walking soothing as all hell so he continued, wandering aimlessly though he wasn’t at all lost, thankfully. He just needed to get out of his head for a while. 

Eventually, the sun was setting and the evening’s darkness was beginning to fall, and Bucky was still wandering. He’d long since lost feeling in his feet and his hands ached from the cold, and he really didn’t know how long he’d even been out here. Just then, the first few flakes of snow for the day began to fall.

“Fuck.” He muttered, knowing he shouldn’t have let himself get so cold – he could do without getting sick on top of dealing with all this – and figured he should find somewhere safe.

He realized then that he was miles from his place, and miles from Steve’s or Nat’s and what the fuck was he going to do? He stopped on a street corner, listening to some guy mutter about stupid pregnant Omegas who should be at home and felt rage curl in him again, the only thing stopping him from decking this guy instead being that he couldn’t afford a fight or anything that might hurt Bean. 

Fuck, they needed to name this goddamn kid.

Making a decision, Bucky walked around a corner and ducked into the first café he came to, ordering a drink and thinking of what to do. Walking home wasn’t an answer, he couldn’t face Steve like this, he was in too much turmoil and Steve had dealt with too much of that already. He didn’t need Nat’s stark pragmatism and lack of any empathy. 

Instead, he called Becca who called him a cab and got him heading for her. Hauling himself up her stairs was hard work, but he managed it, eventually arriving at Becca’s door, which she immediately opened.

With fussing skills that their mother would have been proud of, it was less than ten minutes before she had him wrapped in several different blankets, and seated on her sofa whilst she brewed up a cup of herbal tea for him.

“Seriously though, Buck, what the hell?” She asked, shouting from the kitchen as she pottered around. “It’s freezing out there, and you feel like ice – and you’re goddamn nine months pregnant and meant to be taking care of yourself. I’m pretty sure aimlessly wandering the streets of New York don’t count towards that! And neither does phoning me in a state from some weird ass café and telling me you can’t go home.” 

“I… needed space. And to walk. Clear my head.” He said, realizing now as he spoke out loud that honestly the whole thing didn’t make a whole lot of sense. He felt a flash of guilt in his gut.

“Why? What’s happened? Did something happen with you and Steve?” She asked, coming back in with a mug of tea that she put down in front of Bucky on the coffee table, another in her own hands as she took an arm chair opposite him.

Bucky sighed, wiping some of his hair that had escaped its tie away from his forehead. “No, Steve and I are fine, this has nothing to do with him – he doesn’t even know - I went back to my apartment. I was having Braxton Hicks contractions and they tell you walking helps, and when I got there I found out that the building is being sold.” He started, and Becca’s mouth dropped open even as that. 

“Shit, Buck – you know I think you should move and I know you’re not living there, but…” And Bucky knew what she meant, the place had been _his_ and he was attached to it. In some ways it was like an embodiment of his independence, it had been what he managed to keep and it had always been his safe space, somewhere he hadn’t been beholden on anyone else. 

He nodded, taking another breath hating how unsteady he sounded. “And I ran into my old boss there.” 

“Old boss? Like, from HydraTech? Wait, Pierce?” Becca asked, her eyes flashing. Bucky knew she would remember what the man had been like towards Bucky, and he also knew she hated him without ever having to meet him. “No offense, but what the hell would he be doing in your building?” She asked, which yes, that was a relevant question.

“Buying it, apparently.” Bucky supplied, sighing and shaking his head. “Ideally with vacant possession.” 

“Ah.” She said, blowing lightly on her tea to cool it. “I mean, I can understand why that might be a bit upsetting, but I don’t think that would quite be enough for this, is it?” She asked, and Bucky glanced at her then, thinking that he should have known Becca would know him too tell to just believe that.

Bucky sighed, deciding that he _did_ need to get this out, even if he didn’t want to say the words. Sitting on it would let it fester, make it bigger and worse in his head. It was like lancing a boil – unpleasant, but the end result would be preferable. “No. He said some things.” He said, well aware he was making this conversation like pulling teeth, but unable to give too much, too many thoughts still swirling and clogging everything up in his mind.

“Right, what sort of things?” Becca asked, a slightly dangerous undertone to her voice now, and even though Beta’s had a far less potent scent than their Alpha and Omega counterparts, Bucky could tell she was pissed without needing to read her body language. 

“That he’s not surprised I went back to being a typical omega and it’s essentially what he expected of me seeing as I have a brilliant mind and ability but that changes nothing because of my designation.” He replied, keeping it as simple as possible. “But he _enjoyed_ it, Becs.” He said, feeling some of his own anger making a comeback.

He could see Becca working up to start a tirade on the subject, and he shook his head, not quite being done with what he needed to say – what he couldn’t say to Steve. “And I think it kind of smarts, because he’s sort of right. I… have started enjoying the idea of a family. Shit Becs, I care about Bean. And Steve. I’ve… not _enjoyed_ being pregnant, per say, but it’s not been the worst. And I… shit, Becs, I love this kid. I feel like a fucking stereotype. Is being a parent going to fuck with my career? I don’t know now.” He said, feeling everything start to spiral and his control over the situation starting to slip again. 

Becca sat and blinked at him then. “James Buchanan Barnes, how on Earth can you say that?” She asked right then, and Bucky blinked at her. “Drink your tea and warm up, and I’m going to explain to you concisely why you’re wrong and how much of an ass you’re being right this second.” She instructed him, and Bucky picked up the cup and sipped as he was told, finding the beverage to be delightfully sugary. 

“Do you honestly think that plans can’t change? Because they can. They have to. You know what? Until recently my plans were to stick with Daniel and that we’d get married, have kids, do all that stuff. But you know what happened there - he’s an arse, so it’s not happening. Did you plan not to be able to find work in your field when you’d gone through everything you did in college? No, but you adapted. You don’t have to make yourself a martyr because you’ve found yourself in a situation that makes you happy, you know.” She said, sighing. “No, wait, I’m not done. What I’m trying to say is that this might not be what you planned, and it might be what you deem to be typical omega stuff, but you can’t self sabotage if you are happy just because of that. Don’t let some bigoted bastard of an Alpha _ever_ make you feel like you’re less. I bet he doesn’t even have a goddamn family himself, so really who’s the one missing out here? I know I don’t have kids or anything, but I wouldn’t trade growing up with you three, Mom and Dad for anything.” She said.

And… fuck didn’t Bucky feel like an ass. 

When she put it like that, it really _was_ that simple.

He was an ass, he’d nearly fucked up his own head and he’d put himself and more importantly Bean at risk in the process. What if something had happened? And how was he going to explain this to Steve?

Fuck. 

“Now James, give me your cell phone and you’d better hope it has power. I’m going to phone an Alpha I’m willing to bet is really worried about you, because I’m betting you’ve just taken off and got so caught in your stupid head that you haven’t even thought what this might be doing to him.” She said, and Bucky nodded mutely, feeling a fresh surge of guilt, digging the thing out of his jeans pocket and also out of the blanket nest and handing it over.

“Thanks, Becs. For pulling my head out of my ass, I mean.” He said quietly, resolutely staring at his cup of tea. 

“No problem. Someone had to. What are little sisters for?” She asked, before padding out of the room with his phone. It was then that Bucky realized he hadn’t even needed to tell her his passcode – then again, that figured. Of course his sister would know what that was. 

It was then that Bucky realized something else. He had another apology to make before Steve got here – and he had no doubt that Steve _would_ come over. It was exactly the sort of Alpha he was – the opposite kind to Pierce and his ilk.

He looked down, putting a hand into his blanket pile and placing it on his bump. “Hey Bean, I’m really sorry. I… have no regrets about you. And I meant what I said, I love you so goddamn much. Both of us do.” He said softly, thinking of Steve. “I’ll make this work and be the best example I can be to you. Alexander Pierce isn’t going to ruin that.” He vowed quietly, continuing then to just rub his bump, almost soothing himself and trying to soothe the baby within, too, even if for now he seemed quiet and content as Bucky’s own emotions started to calm.

*****

Steve had returned home and called out to Bucky, a little concerned not to receive any sort of answer. Usually by this time he’d be watching something on TV or reading, either on the couch or on the birthing ball either entirely content or entirely grouchy depending on what Bean was up to and how tired he was and how achy. It didn’t matter to Steve how he was, he just liked having him there.

At first, he didn’t worry at all. At the end of the day, Bucky was a free agent and it wasn’t like he had to tell Steve every time he was going out. Perhaps he’d had to go into the office for something, or go back to his place to check on it – it made sense. Instead of fretting about the lack of Omega in his space, Steve went through to his studio, doing a little work until the natural light started to wane.

Now this was getting more unusual. Not feeling any shame in it, he pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a message to Bucky, just asking if he was okay. Knowing he had no right to expect an instant response, Steve moved through, busying himself with a few chores really to pass the time.

But no matter how much he tried to ignore it, it was still getting darker outside and colder, and there was still no Bucky. 

Steve thought about calling him just to check up, but he didn’t want to be _that_ Alpha, even if this was coming from a place of care and nothing untoward. He fidgeted, starting to feel more agitated now, unable to really sit still.

He sent another message instead, unable to do nothing, simply checking that Bucky had got his first and he was okay. It was late enough now, after all, that if he had gone to the office, he’d likely be home anyway – it was past the time he got back if he worked a normal day.

Steve managed to potter for about another thirty minutes, but every minute that passed itched at him – he just wanted to hear Bucky’s key in the door and smell his scent as he entered and possibly wrap himself around the man and hold him close and know he was okay – know he was _safe_.

Finally cracking, Steve picked up his phone again where he had left it on the coffee table (on loud, of course) and went to Bucky’s contact to dial. The phone rang out until he was listening to Bucky’s voicemail. He left a short message asking him to call him back, but that was all he could do. He wasn’t about a call a few hundred times or whatever even if he was genuinely worried now.

After more time passed, Steve was genuinely panicking and all but about to go out and actually start searching for the man in places he’d be likely to be when he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his own ringtone.

He sighed out with relief when he saw “Bucky” on the screen, accompanied by the latest bump picture, which also included Bucky’s actual face, an undeniably fond expression on it as he rested his hand there – it might be one of Steve’s favourite photos that he had ever taken. 

“Buck?” he asked, swiping to answer, hoping that the emotion and relief wasn’t too palpable in his voice.

“No, it’s Becca, but Bucky is here.” Came the response, and Steve couldn’t help but sigh out, his shoulder sagging in instant relief. “He’s… uh. Look, he won’t mind me telling you. He’s had a bit of an afternoon by the sounds of it – he ran into his bastard of an ex boss who’s said some things and sent him into a tailspin, and is talking about buying his apartment building because it’s up for sale. It’s done a bit of a number on him, he’s safe here and all, but I’m willing to bet he wouldn’t mind you coming by and making sure.” She said, and Steve knew exactly what she was offering here and was somewhat touched that Becca had thought enough of him to call him with this situation.

“Shit.” He muttered, working over the things she’d said. “Alright, I’m not going to pretend to understand everything in that situation right now, but I’ll bring the car and head over.” He promised.

“Thanks Steve. And when you get here, be gentle. He might have been a bit of an ass about this but he’s still my brother.” She said, her tone not even slightly threatening, and Steve appreciated that trust more than he could say. 

“I will. And Becca, thank you so much for calling me.” He said, his relief and gratefulness clear in his tone.

“No problem, Steve. We’ll see you soon.” She replied, and Steve was almost sure he detected a little warmth towards him there which he had to admit made him smile.

*****

Bucky mostly sat quietly, glad that Becca wasn’t necessarily forcing him to talk after she had told him she’d spoken to a very concerned Steve and that he was on his way. Even if he wanted to lash out against it because this was _exactly_ what Pierce had been talking about in part, Bucky couldn’t deny that the idea of seeing Steve soon calmed something inside of him, and that his actual presence and warmth and scent would go even further towards that once he had arrived.

When they heard the knock at the apartment door, Becca stood herself up as Bucky looked at it. “Now remember not to take it out on him. Even if he deserves it. Save it for tomorrow.” She said quietly, as if Bucky didn’t already feel guilty enough for even having those thoughts and as if he needed reminding.

Either way, it wasn’t Becca’s fault either and he nodded at her, deliberately not biting back.

When Steve came in Bucky was even more aware of his concern and his care and he felt worse. He greeted Becca, giving her a kiss on the cheek as usual and thanking her again for calling him before he was very much on top of Bucky as much as he could be without destroying the blanket nest that Bucky had created. He had to admit, he appreciated the gesture more than he could say. 

“I’m so glad to see you and I’m glad you’re okay. Everything is okay, isn’t it?” he asked, concern in those bright blue eyes, and Bucky nodded, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek before nuzzling into his neck a little, warming to his scent in a way that neither the blankets or the tea could have managed. 

“Yeah, we’re both fine. I just… I went to my place. I had a bit of a shock, and I went to a dark place with it.” He replied evenly, catching Becca’s eye and noticing her nod, which reassured him that he had approached it well as an overview. In a bid to make Steve more comfortable, be lifted the corner of one blanket wordlessly inviting him into the nest he’d created. Steve raised an eyebrow – because that was usually a very private thing – but moved slightly closer. Bucky pulled him in more then, getting some physical body contact and relaxing into it.

“You wanna tell me what happened, Buck?” Steve asked softly, and Bucky looked over at him, wondering exactly how to put this in words – but it was important. He and Steve had been lucky enough to enjoy good communication thus far in their budding relationship and he didn’t want to be the one to jeopardise that. Besides, if he didn’t talk about it now, he would have to tomorrow, and actually, Bucky would very much like to try and put this behind him once it had been dealt with.

He nodded, feeling Steve’s protectiveness over him and taking something from it that actually let him start talking. “So, you remember that when I finished my degree I did a load of stuff for HydraTech? Well, whilst I was there I worked under a guy called Alexander Pierce. I don’t think I need to explain that the guy was an asshole – he was always gaslighting me, convincing me that the reason I didn’t get hired was to do with me rather than my designation, whilst stringing me along and getting me to come up with things that I know now were way above my pay grade. Basically, I got used.” He said.

Steve, to his credit, set his jaw in the way that Bucky knew he did whilst he wasn’t exactly pleased about what he was hearing, but he stayed quiet, taking Bucky’s hand in his own and lacing their fingers, nodding for him to continue.

“Well, as you know, I kept trying to get a job with them, even when I realized what they were doing – I was sort of convinced they were the only company that were doing robotics as advanced as I wanted to work with, you know? Even if I now know differently, it’s kind of difficult when you’re in a situation and you’ve been kind of brainwashed by what the company are telling you.” He said with a sigh. “Anyway, I was pretty sure I knew that part of the problem was my designation. In fact, I did know. A lot of the comments that the guys working there made were pretty clear on that point.” 

Steve made a low animalistic noise then, something near to a growl, and Bucky glanced up. “Sorry. I just… I _hate_ that shit. I saw Peg go through it, and you too…” he said, and Bucky felt a rush of affection for him on it. 

“It _was_ complete bullshit.” Becca agreed, glancing at Bucky but leaving it there, letting him carry on.

“It was. But the worst of the lot really was Pierce himself. Without actually saying it and giving any ammunition for a full on discrimination case even if I could have afforded it, he constantly made comments about how distracting he found Omegas and all that.” He continued, before Steve cut him off.

“Wait, he said stuff like that? Buck, that’s not just discrimination, that’s sexual harassment.” He said, and Bucky could scent his indignation at the whole thing now and another wave of anger and protectiveness. Bucky squeezed his hand again, trying to keep him as calm as possible or he feared he wouldn’t get all of this out. 

“I told you that at the time.” Becca chipped in, and Bucky sighed, feeling incredibly weary if he was honest, shooting Becca a look that begged her not to wind this situation up more. 

He shook his head all the same. “He never said anything directly aimed at me, though.” He replied, glancing between them.

“And I’ve told you that he doesn’t have to.” Becca argued, sighing herself now. Despite it all, Bucky did love her for that, but once again he found himself a little frustrated that she would never get what this was and why it wouldn’t make a difference. 

“He doesn’t.” Steve agreed. “But what happened today, Buck?” he asked, his voice warm and caring despite the fact his scent still read differently and it was the thing that stopped Bucky from getting more annoyed and upset than he was.

“Well, I went to my apartment because I wanted to check the mail – which was a good move apparently, but I’ll get to that in a minute – and just check the place. And when I got there Alexander Pierce is coming down the stairs.” Bucky explained, and Steve nodded, allowing Bucky to continue without interruption again. “Well anyway, he basically drops the bomb that the building is being sold – and it is, I’ve got the letter notifying me that my lease will be ending – and that he wants to kick everyone out if he buys it and make them into luxury one and two bedroom places or something.” He said, rolling his eyes and feeling himself rankle as he remembered the exchange.

“Anyway, he came out with that and clearly enjoyed my shock when he told me, then commented it wasn’t a surprise I didn’t know what was going on in my own life as I’ve clearly decided to do what an Omega is supposed to go and got myself knocked up without being mated and that he figured I had to be pretty useless given my Alpha was letting me come back to that place when I’m clearly this pregnant.” He said, waving a hand over the mass of himself which was currently swathed in the blankets still.

Steve made that guttural noise again, eyes flashing. “How can he comment on your living situation? That’s none of his goddamn business and-“

Bucky shook his head and Steve made another noise, but did stop talking. “So yeah, basically it got to me a bit. Because I know I’ve got the job at Stark Industries now and all but like, I _will_ be stopping work to look after Bean for a while, and I am doing what every Omega is supposed to want to, even if that’s never what I thought I wanted.” He admitted, feeling his stomach curdle and clench slightly as he glanced at Steve for a reaction.

“Basically, he got stuck in his own head with it and went to walk it off, and walked too far.” Becca supplied, and actually that was kind of helpful. “When he ended up here eventually, I removed his head from his ass as quickly as possible and got him warmed up.”

Steve nodded, glancing between them. “And then called me.” He supplied, clearly processing. “So basically, you let some gaslighting asshole who’s got in your head and beat you down before get back in your head again and make you believe that’s what happening here?” he asked.

Well… Bucky couldn’t much put it better than that, so he nodded, staying mute. He couldn’t quite read what was going through Steve’s head right then, and it made him nervous, to say the least.

What he didn’t expect was Steve wrapping his big arms around him pulling him in close, and pressing a kiss against his forehead. “I’m really sorry, Bucky, if I’ve ever made you feel like that might be the case.” 

Bucky pulled back, looking at Steve in vague horror and confusion. “No, Steve – you’re… honestly, you’re one of the best people I know. I’ve absolutely never felt like that with you.” He promised, feeling light edges of panic on himself because he really didn’t want Steve feeling that way just because anything related to stereotypical Omega behaviours made his head spin. “I never want you to feel like you’ve made me feel like that, I promise.” He said, and Steve nodded looking at him.

“Good, because it’s really not. Like, I’ve told you before, none of this relationship has been normal, from the start of it to the timescale to what we’re having to deal with. I’ve… tried to be sensitive to that, for the both of us. And I can promise you that you’re Bucky first, and my Omega second. Always. Actually, you’re my Omega third, because before that, you’re Bean’s Papa.” He said, and Bucky could see that gorgeously earnest expression on his face, warming him up from the inside even more.

“I know how you feel, Steve. You show me every day.” He said gently, and he did. Bucky knew that.

“And I’ll keep doing that if you’ll let me.” He said softly, and Bucky nodded.

“I will. I just… I guess he showed me that everything I thought I wanted has changed, and it scared me.” He admitted quietly, and Steve nodded, suddenly understanding coming across his features. 

Once again, he leaned in and very gently kissed Bucky’s lips this time. “And that’s okay. I wish I could give you more time, but…”

Bucky felt a small, almost wobbly laugh bubble up within him, escaping him almost by surprise. “But I think Bean has a little something to say about that, huh? A few more weeks and he’s going to want out.” 

“And when he does, he’s going to have the both of us there. Plus a load of other people who care about him – and us – besides.” He said, sparing a glance across at Becca who nodded. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, Becs has already reminded me that sometimes plans change and it’s okay.” He agreed gently, giving Steve’s hand another squeeze. 

“It is. But what isn’t okay is Pierce, and the fact that people like him are running around thinking it’s okay to do this shit. It’s… an abuse of power, it’s sexual harassment and it’s outright discrimination.” He said, and Bucky could hear the righteousness in his tone and the low lying anger rolling off of him. 

Bucky sighed, glancing at him. “Steve, Omegas have been dealing with this kind of crap for years. I haven’t even got any proof of Pierce saying what he said aside my own word, and I think we both know that won’t hold up.” He said, feeling like he’d had this argument before with everyone in his life who mattered that wasn’t an Omega. 

Steve huffed, clearly still working it over. “It doesn’t make it right, and it doesn’t mean we can’t do something.” He muttered, before glancing at Bucky and seemingly realizing how tired he was. “But that’s not something we’re going to deal with tonight. I think what we do need to deal with is getting you home and safe, huh?” He asked gently, pressing another kiss to Bucky’s forehead carefully.

“I’d really like that.” He admitted quietly. “Thanks for looking after me and getting me out of my head, Becs.” He said softly, able now to admit that the freak out had been as much the result of years of oppression as it had been the actual events of the day, not that it made him feel any differently right now. 

“It’s what sisters are for.” She replied, looking very soft and content as she watched Steve get up and fuss, gradually getting Bucky up and getting his shoes and his coat for him and getting him wrapped up again.

“Really, thanks Becca. We’ll see you soon.” Steve promised, before they made it out of her apartment and down to the car, headed for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, a bit of angsty drama and some more feels... and yeah. Foreshadowing towards something here. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this hasn't put a downer on things too much for you all, and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, thank you so much to everyone who leaves encouragement, love, kudos or comes on over to Tumblr or Discord to talk with me about this. I love you all!


	29. Bucky's Baby Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today's chapter is also a little early and the reason is I'm a bit overexcited, because.... I now know where this ends. But as you can see from the updated chapter count, we have a little way to go (and therefore) a bit more of these two (three?) to get through before we get there.
> 
> Anyway, I'm totally emotional, and there are notes at the end!
> 
> Thank you as always to everyone who has ever commented, but especially to the 5-6 people who comment on chapter after chapter <3\. You've got me through the hard times with this one without even knowing, and I can't thank you enough. 
> 
> Enjoy some major fluff <3

“Hey, Buck, have you looked at your phone this afternoon?” Steve asked, coming into the living room where Bucky had just come off of a conference call for work. They were a few days past Bucky’s little meltdown, and really, they hadn’t touched on it again.

Steve had been a little distracted but not exactly distant, so it was a bit of a surprise. Initially, Bucky had wondered whether he had done something wrong, but then Steve was as physically close as ever and still affectionate. Instead Bucky now wondered if he was up to something, but he had no idea what that could even be. Still, he’d been particularly comforting, and Bucky had tried to do the same, knowing that the events of the other day must have put some strain on Steve, too. 

“Not for a while, I was on a conference call about…” he said, trailing off because he didn’t want to get into the advanced robotic interfaces they’d been discussing because it would easily lose anyone who didn’t have a very specific understanding of the topic to start with. And by ‘lose’ he very much meant ‘be really boring to’. “Why?” he asked, deciding that was more important.

“Have a look.” He replied with a smile on his face, clearly standing by and waiting for Bucky’s reaction.

He picked up his phone from where he’d shoved it across the table, upside down and on silent so that he didn’t get distracted during his work stuff. 

Immediately, he noted he had a couple of picture messages sent from Tony, which he opened to find a picture far more wholesome than anything he’d thought Tony would ever send. It was Tony in what looked like a hospital gown sat in what was clearly a hospital bed with Pepper perched on the side of the bed next to him, with a small, pink bundle of blanket crooked in Tony’s arm. Both he and Pepper were staring lovingly down at it, completely wrapped up in awe at the child inside and it was beautiful. 

Swiping across, a second image filled Bucky’s screen. It was a closer picture of a baby girl in a tiny little onesie, and Bucky could almost feel himself choking up – she was gorgeous with just a little bit of what looked like red hair atop her head, eyes closed and a pouty little mouth. 

The message accompanying the pictures was simple. “Pepper and I are pleased to introduce you to Morgan Virginia Stark, born 19th December and already the best thing either of us has ever done. P.s. to the person who guessed ten pounds, she was only 6lb 3oz, so joke’s on you. And I did it naturally. She looks forward to meeting you all and we look forward to showing her off.” 

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at that, and Steve was laughing, too. “Well, it’s a very Tony announcement.” He pointed out.

“No, a very Tony announcement would involve more explosions, neon lights and possibly a skywriter.” Steve replied, and then both of them were laughing again.

*****

A few days later and Bucky had been very much looking forward to a lie in and a lazy weekend, but apparently Natasha had different ideas. Bucky had just about gotten out of bed, eventually plied by a screaming bladder and a starving sort of hunger that nothing but a decent breakfast was going to solve. He’d sorted the more pressing of the problems and had just finished eating a round of hot buttered toast when he heard the door bell. 

Steve, of course, was already up and had headed to the gym so it was left to Bucky to answer the it. He grumbled, heading to it and opening it, surprised to find Natasha stood there.

“Um, morning Nat?” he said, feeling woefully underdressed in his stretched out pajama pants and one of Steve’s T-shirts which was straining over his bump in comparison to Natasha’s usual well put together outfitting, today featuring a pair of tight black jeans, a black leather jacket and a matching scarf and hat set that set off her red hair. 

“Morning Mama Bear, are you going to let me in or are you enjoying letting all the heat out? You are aware that global warming is a problem, aren’t you?” She said, stepping right by him anyway, and honestly, Bucky felt like he should have expected that. 

He followed her in, almost trailing down Steve’s hallway and into their lounge. “Would you like tea or coffee?” he offered, not really sure what else to do and not because he was awkward around Nat, but because she almost always had an agenda and right now Bucky had no idea what that agenda was.

“Nah, I thought we’d go out for breakfast. Have you eaten?” She asked, and Bucky raised an eyebrow. That seemed deceptively simple. 

“Yeah, but it was just toast. I’m pretty sure I could eat again, that kind of is my favourite part of the day these days.” He replied, and he was. Suddenly the day before his bump had felt abruptly lower than it had been, and it was. Aside from being able to breathe more easily Bucky could eat full meals again and he was very much enjoying it. Even better, it had come before Christmas so there wouldn’t be a repeat of Thanksgiving and his several attempts at his meal before he managed to finish just due to not physically having space.

Natasha gave him a small smile. “Well, you’ll be ready to eat again by the time you’ve had a shower and you’re ready to leave, right? We’re going Christmas shopping. You’ve always had more of an eye for that than me.” She said, and Bucky wasn’t entirely sure that was true, and his raised eyebrow showed it. Without him even having to speak, Nat sighed and amended that. “Look, James, I’ll buy you breakfast. And possibly lunch if we’re out that long, how is this a bad deal for you?” She asked, and Bucky’s stomach grumbled.

“You do realize that it’s like, two days before Christmas right now, right? For one thing, you’re dragging around a heavily pregnant man and for another you’re normally far more organised.” He huffed, though it did nothing and Natasha’s expression didn’t change at all. Clearly he wasn’t getting out of this that easily. “Fine, I’ll come and help you, but we walk at my pace.” He said, deciding that was non negotiable.

She nodded, and Bucky huffed, waddling up the stairs to go and get himself showered, his hair dried, and get himself dressed.

*****

All this trip really served to do was to remind Bucky of why he had opted to do all of his Christmas shopping via the internet this year. Usually he loved the atmosphere but that was overshadowed by the fact that he felt hefty, sluggish and slow and like he was simultaneously in everyone’s way and that they were all in his. He felt cumbersome, his feet and ankles ached, and honestly, he was more glad than ever when Natasha actually declared their mission complete.

“This is it. After today, I am never going out again. Not until he’s out.” Bucky complained, resting a hand on the bump in the back of the Uber they were sat in heading back to Steve’s, though why Natasha wouldn’t let Bucky go back on his own he had no idea when her place was in a different direction was beyond him. Bucky had bought all of two things (both babygro’s… what? He was very, very maternal right now) and she had several bags of Christmas gifts, including something for each of his sisters, which Bucky knew they’d really appreciate and honestly, they’d probably have already reciprocated. 

“Not long until that’s a reality, Mama Bear. Are you all set?” She asked conversationally. 

Bucky sighed. “Sort of, we’ve got a hospital – or I guess clinic – bag set up, with everything I’ll need, last Lamaze class was last week… but can you ever really be ready? Like, Steve’s done the nursery, we have clothes and supplies, but…” he shrugged, hoping they did have everything, but the truth was there was some anxiety there because neither he nor Steve had ever done this before.

Natasha nodded. “Well, I have no practical experience, but that sounds fairly organized.” She replied, and there was something reassuring in that – probably the fact that Natasha was blunt enough to tell him if there was anything screamingly obvious. “Is there anything you think you’re missing?” She asked.

“Only a stroller, though Steve says he needs me for that to make sure it’s the right height and whatever, though really there isn’t that much between us. I’m sure he really could do it by himself.” He said, thinking of that lovely trip and that it would involve going outside and into crowds of people and being on his feet again. 

“Your little Bean is going to be very spoiled, isn’t he?” She asked with a knowing smile on her glossy red lips. Really, trust Natasha to look entirely too well turned out all day long even when they’d stopped for a drink/pee break and been for breakfast already.

“He’s already super spoiled.” Bucky confirmed, a small smile on his face, unable to stop the hand coming to rest on top of his bump, enjoying it whilst he still had it. He really _was_ going to miss this, for all of his complaints.

She looked at him then contemplatively. “None of this has turned out how you expected – or how I expected, come to that – but I think it’s been for the best. James, you look the most content and happy that I’ve ever seen you.” She admitted, and Bucky glanced at her, struck by the naked honesty in the comment. 

“It _wasn’t_ really what I expected, either. You were right, Nat – I got a lot more involved than I thought I would, just in more ways than one.” He replied, gently rubbing circles into his bump as he relaxed back.

“I figured. But I am really glad it’s worked out for you even if it wasn’t the way either of us had thought.” She said, and Bucky knew from her tone that she was being sincere and he much appreciated it. He and Nat had remained close and honesty was a big part of things. In fact, he did very much have something he wanted to ask her, but he would get to that later. 

“I think it just might.” He admitted softly, pushing aside his remaining lingering concerns about his and Steve’s legal agreement, and just trying to relax how into things were. He supposed that if all else failed, he’d woken up with Steve’s hard cock against his ass most mornings this week – something was clearly right, at least.

*****

When they eventually got out of the Uber on Steve’s driveway, Bucky hauled himself out and vaguely allowed himself to envy how easily and nimbly Natasha hopped out and pulled out her bags. 

“Why have you come all the way back here, again?” he asked, that coming back to mind now that they were out of the car because much as he loved Nat, it really made no sense aside from the fact she’d clearly made her mind up. He supposed that by now he should know better than to question her too much or argue when that was the case.

“You offered me a tea or a coffee earlier. I figured I’d take that coffee now.” She replied as if that were a completely reasonable response, though in Nat’s world Bucky supposed that it probably was.

“Fine.” He said with a sigh. “But you might have to make it yourself. The first thing I’m doing is going to pee.” He said, as if that wasn’t the first thing he did when they got anywhere these days. Three more weeks, he thought to himself as he opened the door, clocking that Steve was home by the fact that it was unlocked and leaving the door hanging open for Nat. Instead of saying hi to anyone right now, because undoubtedly Steve would want to stop him for a kiss and Bucky could _not_ deal with that for the moment, not when he had far more urgent matters to attend to first. 

When he was done, he headed downstairs, planning to track Nat (and probably Steve, who would be lured by the smell of the coffee she was probably helping herself to already) down in the kitchen, when he realized that the house sounded unreasonably and therefore suspiciously quiet. He crept the rest of the way, trying to hear anything, but he just couldn’t. It was… really weird. He could feel the hackles on the back of his neck tweaking.

He opened the living room door, and was immediately confronted with a whole load of noise and thank _fuck_ he’d had to go and pee before this because this could otherwise be embarrassing in a very, very different way to the shocked face he had and the high pitched squeak noise he made when everyone jumped out at him. 

“Hey, Buck.” Steve said, and he was leaning down and pressing his warm, comforting mouth against Bucky’s which honestly was completely confusing given the situation. “Welcome to your baby shower.” He said, as if it was completely fucking obvious what this was whilst Bucky stared at him incredulously. 

“Baby shower?” he asked, quite sure that his eyes were wide and half terrified. He’d now been to a grand total of only one baby shower, after all, and that had looked almost nothing like this. 

“Yeah, our friends and I want to celebrate what a great job you’ve been doing keeping little Bean safe, and the fact that it’s only a few weeks until we get to meet him. So, this is all for you. Well, both of you.” He said, lightly turning Bucky to the living room which seemed filled with gifts all wrapped in various different shades of blue wrapping paper, various balloons, a buffet and pretty much all of their combined friends plus Bucky’s sisters which was… weirdly touching. Steve had obviously gone to some serious trouble with this, especially given it was so close to Christmas and New Years.

Bucky could immediately feel himself getting choked up and… well. Thank _fuck_ this but would be over soon if only so he might get some control over his hormones back. “You did this?” he asked, aware of how shaky his breath was. He didn’t think anyone had really gone to this much trouble over him before, especially not any sort of romantic partner.

“Well, I can’t take all the credit. More than half was Natasha.” He promised softly, glancing across to her where she was standing next to Clint, a glass of something that looked suspiciously like a vodka and tonic in her hand which she raised in a sort of toast. 

“Thanks, guys.” He said, very touched by the whole thing, glancing around at a whole pile of their nearest and dearest all muddled and crowded together all together as if they had always been together was pretty overwhelming and completely touching. 

“They’ll all tell you the same as I will now, it’s nothing less than you deserve. Now come on, let’s go and enjoy it. And there are a few party games, too. We sort of decided not to, but then it didn’t feel much like a baby shower – anyway, I hope you won’t mind us measuring your bump later.” He said with a smile, taking Bucky’s hand instead, and leading him into the main of the room. 

*****

Watching Bucky mingle, Steve couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. He had been emotional and teary, though that was nothing new these days, but he looked pretty damn happy now – and Steve wanted all of that for him. 

“Steve! Your Omega is quite charming!” Thor intoned, coming over to stand next to him and really, Steve didn’t even mind the interruption of his quiet moment. He grinned back, unable to help himself.

“He is, isn’t he? And this is the grumpier version – he’ll be glad when this is done now, I think.” He admitted. He’d watched Bucky’s movements get even more cumbersome of late, and the way he always put his feet up when he was sitting down, the swollen ankles clearly aching. Steve had done his best to give massages without being asked and run him baths that weren’t too hot, but there was only so much he could do to help.

Thor nodded. “I have not been in his situation, nor will I ever be, but I can understand why he would feel that way.” He agreed. “It is only a few more weeks, is it not?” He asked and Steve nodded.

“Yeah, we’re getting there. Christmas and New Year to get through, and then the baby is due.” He said, the reality looming over him once again reminding him that for all that he was excited, he was a little nervous, too. It must have shown in his face, because Thor grinned at him.

“You look concerned, but fear not – it is my opinion that you will make a most excellent parent. You only have to see how you are with young Arya.” He said, his tone at its usual booming timbre but warm and friendly. Either way, it was nice to know his friends had some confidence in him.

“Thanks, Thor.” He said, genuinely meaning it. He glanced then, noticing Bucky sitting down. He’d clearly having had enough of having been on his feet for the moment – not that Steve could blame him, he didn’t even know what Natasha had done to keep him out of the house for the entire of the morning. “Hey, I’m gonna go and catch up with Buck and get some food over there to him. Come say hi in a bit?” he offered.

Thor nodded, giving him another smile. “You are a good mate, Steve. A caring one. Go and see to him.” He said lightly, and Steve blushed, but nodded.

*****

Bucky had been mingling for about twenty minutes when he finally decided to give up and actually sit down. His feet, ankles and back were all aching and fuck it, he was nine months pregnant – people could come to him. Of course, it didn’t surprise him at all when the first person to take a seat next to him, pushing a paper plate of buffet food into his hands was Steve. 

Before taking the plate, he leaned across, giving him a gratuitous kiss on the lips before pulling back and arranging them so that their legs were touching and they could balance the plate within reaching distance between them before taking a piece of chicken on a stick and nibbling at it.

“Thank you for this, Steve.” He said softly, genuinely meaning it. The show of support and care from the people they loved was beautiful and completely reassured him that actually, they were going to be okay even if they had no idea what they were doing. 

He shook his head. “It’s the least I could do. Thank _you_ , Bucky, for everything.” He said gently, and what could Bucky do but finish his chicken and kiss the ridiculous sap again? He lingered on it this time, enjoying the kiss itself but also the intimacy and closeness of his Alpha being right here with him, knowing that Steve would do just about anything to keep him and Bean safe and happy.

“Alright, alright, come on guys keep it PG-13, I have someone who wants to meet you, and she’s only a few days old so I don’t need her seeing any of _that_ at all. You know, if she actually opens her eyes or anything.” Came a very familiar voice and Bucky pulled away turning and actually grinning at seeing Tony Stark in front of him, blanket-wrapped bundle in arms.

“Tony, you came!” Steve said, as if that wasn’t obvious and even Bucky nearly rolled his eyes. 

“Well yes, Steve, you invited me. It’s kind of what you do when someone invites you to a party. It’s good manners.” Tony replied sardonically, and Bucky couldn’t help but snort. Clearly being a parent hadn’t changed Tony at all. 

“Well, yeah, but I kind of figured you might not being that…” Steve said, waving a hand to gesture to the baby – the baby that Bucky already very much knew he was desperate for a cuddle with. He was seriously starting to think that children actually were Steve’s kryptonite and was rather becoming concerned he’d inadvertently signed himself up for a whole litter or something.

“Being that what? I essentially pushed a bowling ball out of myself a couple days ago?” he asked, sitting himself down next to Steve regardless. “I’m not gonna lie to you and sugar coat it, Bucky, that shit _hurts_. I mean seriously, I was prepared for some pain but _that?_ Yeah, it was something else.” He said, pulling a face. 

“Probably not helping, Tony.” Steve said, raising an eyebrow at him, and honestly, Bucky had to agree. He was quite nervous/terrified of labour enough without adding this sort of description in on top. 

However, this was Tony Stark, and if he was talking about something, he wasn’t put off by something as simple as a warning or thinking about anyone else’s feelings. “Oh no, I’m literally doing my duty as an ex member of the pregnant man club – if I don’t warn you, who will? It was like doing the splits on a pile of knives and razorblades whilst enduring the worst cramps of your life. Hey, have you ever had food poisoning? Because if you have, you’ll get what I mean when I say that, but maybe times ten by the end. Like it starts fine, but don’t be fooled. That’s just your contractions trying to lull you into a false sense of security before the real agony starts.” He said, and Bucky felt a little more sick, the plate of food between them suddenly losing rather a lot of its appeal. 

“Really,” Tony was continuing, clearly unperturbed by the reception his little talk was actually getting. “If I were you, I’d reconsider your stance on the sunroof baby thing, I hear they give you really good drugs for pain for that. Of course, I’ve no idea how much that actually hurts, but it can’t be any worse than labour was.” He added, before glancing between them. “Anyway, I survived. I’m a warrior or something, and I totally deserve some sort of push present – and I maintain those are a _thing_ despite what Pepper says. But onto the important bit, right?” he said, moving gently and carefully, clearly still at least a little sore as he handed the bundle across to Steve, Bucky deftly moving the plate of food onto a side table now to get it out of the way. “Steve, Buckaroo, meet Morgan.” He said.

Bucky looked down at the little girl who was clearly satisfied and sleeping soundly, despite being held by a new person who wasn’t her father. She was every bit as adorable as she had been in that photo that Tony had sent and looked almost like a doll rather than a real human. 

“Oh, Tony, she’s beautiful.” Steve said, and Bucky glanced at his face then, seeing him with that half-dopey enamoured look that he got with Arya or their bump, and alright, alright, that was freaking adorable. Part of Bucky couldn’t wait until he was looking at Bean like that in just a few weeks time, and not only because that would mean that he wasn’t carrying Bean anymore. 

Tony nodded, looking satisfied. “Of course she is, she’s related to Pepper. And me. I was a bit worried she’d somehow inherited recessive genes when she was first born because she was kind of squashed-looking rather than this, but that seems to have sorted itself out pretty quickly.” He replied, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile because that was such a typically Tony thing to say. 

“So how are you feeling?” Bucky asked gently, glancing at Tony who actually seemed a bit surprised about the question. Clearly everyone had just been asking about the baby so far.

“Oh, pretty tired – we’ve not slept the night through since a few nights before she was born, pretty sore still and generally like I have no idea what I’m doing, but it’s pretty fucking amazing, too. I wasn’t kidding when I said she was already the best thing either of us has ever done.” He said, and Bucky noted the tenderness in his voice, and watched him glance across at his daughter who was still relaxed and sleeping soundly in the crook of Steve’s arm looking even tinier given that was where she was.

“Any tips for surviving the first few days?” he asked softly, still feeling pretty out of his depth. He was very aware that babies didn’t come with instruction manuals, after all. 

Tony hummed. “Have some pre-made food in, and be kind to yourself. Oh, and get a diaper genie – those things are amazing. And an automatic formula machine. Life saver. Especially at 3am.” He said.

“Diaper genie? Automatic formula machine?” Bucky asked, never having heard of one of those before in his life. 

“Yeah, it makes like link sausages out of diapers and stops them stinking up your whole house – did you know the first poop is pretty much black? It’s enough to scar you for life. Oh, and plenty of cloths. They puke a surprising amount, I’m sure Morgan here will be happy to show you shortly.” He promised, and whilst that should be reassuring, part of Bucky’s mind was racing. He was pretty sure they didn’t have a diaper genie or an automatic formula machine, and he wasn’t sure how many cloths they had – he’d have to check that later. He was starting to feel somewhat underprepared again.

“Oh wow.” He said, void of anything else to say on the matter for a moment.

Steve glanced at him and cleared his throat. “Hey, Buck, you want her?” he asked softly, and Bucky found that he did, even if holding her around his massive bump would be a little more difficult. He nodded, agreeing to it.

Carefully, he took the baby, feeling her weight in his arms and the soft warmth from her sleeping form. “Oh, hey there.” He said lightly, gently adjusting her until they were both comfortable, and then glancing back up at Steve and Tony. Both were grinning back at him and it simultaneously put him at ease and made him very concerned.

“Practically a natural.” Tony reassured him with a grin.

Steve nodded, patting a pocket and obviously finding something missing. “I’m going to go and get a camera, I’ll be right back.” He said, clearly wanting to catch the moment and no doubt sketch it or something later. Either way, he stood up, leaving just Tony and Bucky. 

Glancing down at little Morgan, Bucky let a mischievous grin play on his lips. “So Tony, I do have one very serious question.” He said, glancing up at the man.

“Fire away, Buckeroo.” He replied cheerfully, only moving to slightly re-tuck Morgan’s blanket around her where it was falling away from one of her tiny onesie-covered feet. 

“Well, ever since I heard the name I can’t help but think – did you actually manage to name your daughter after a brand of rum and not die in the process?” he asked innocently, as if he didn’t actually think Tony would have done such a thing.

Blanching somewhat, Tony turned to him. “If you ever tell Pepper I’m a dead man and I swear to god I will make sure that the first thing I do is come back and haunt the shit out of you.” He replied in what was clearly the most serious tone he could muster.

Bucky couldn’t help but snort, trying to be careful not to make too much noise with the sleeping baby. “Are you serious right now? That’s actually what you did?” he asked, checking he had actually got it right.

“Pepp’s big on gender-neutral names, so when Morgan came into the equation for her, I kind of assumed it could have a little double meaning and she doesn’t _need_ to know and nobody gets hurt. But this stays between you and me – pregnant man club honour.” He said, offering a pinkie finger like some sort of weird pinkie swear. 

Bucky offered one hand back to do it. “Yeah, alright, but it’s the last thing I’ll agree to seeing as you’re technically out now.” 

“Until next time.” Tony agreed before snorting and shaking his head. “Heck, who am I kidding? That right there is a prime example of an only child, there’s no way I’m forgetting what she put me through and doing it again.” He said, and once again, Bucky could feel those nerves even as he laughed. 

*****

It turned out at this particular party there actually _were_ games, but by volition of being the pregnant person in question (and very, very pregnant at that), Bucky found himself exempt for most of them and therefore able to retain his comfy seat on the couch, with Steve on one side fussing intermittently when he wasn’t playing, and Tony settled on the other partly because he was sore and partly because he was feeding the baby with a bottle. The only thing Bucky found himself required for was to let everyone measure lengths of yarn around his stomach as they tried to guess how big he actually was, Nat somehow getting it bang on and immediately getting accused of foul play though even Bucky had no idea how she’d manage that.

They’d played other games, one being won by Holly which involved playing Twister with balloons up shirts and trying to be the last one to pop the balloon – Bucky had worried about Morgan, but she was so distracted by her father’s scent and her bottle that the popping sounds absolutely didn’t bother her – and there was something else about guessing whose baby picture was whose, Becca winning that but only because Steve was obvious with his blond-haired-blue-eyed self and the fact that she had a one-up having seen all the Barnes siblings’ photos before now including Bucky’s, which she’d dug out from somewhere and brought herself. With those in the bag plus a few lucky guesses, she’d got herself the winning score.

People had also guessed the birth day and weight of the baby – thankfully with no ten pound guesses – and had written in a book of hopes they had for the kid and advice for the new parents. It sounded corny and Bucky wanted to roll his eyes, but he was pretty sure that when he managed to read it over the next day or two, he’d end up crying his eyes out. He was way too emotional as it was, he didn’t need that kind of ammunition. 

Finally, they were onto the portion of the party which seemed to involve gifts. Bucky and Steve were on the couch now, surrounded by their friends and a swath of crumpled wrapping paper. They’d had everything from a journal to chronicle the baby’s first three years to a kit to make clay moulds of the baby’s hand and foot prints to a whole bunch of clothes, some of which were really damn cool – plus some things for Bucky himself to enjoy – including a crate of beers from Clint for when he could enjoy them, vouchers for Amazon for whatever he wanted, and a voucher for one of his favourite restaurants. 

Overall… yeah, alright, he cried, dammit. He wasn’t sure who was more uncomfortable with it him or Natasha, but thankfully Steve handled the whole thing like a pro. Bucky… yeah. He realized that Steve was getting really good at reading him and sorting out whatever mess he got himself into in his head and Bucky was carefully not thinking too hard about what that meant. 

“Anyway, now we’ve done the tear jerker gifts, you’ve one more from me.” Tony said, pulling something out of his diaper bag and by Pepper’s confused expression, she actually had no idea what this was. Of course, the thing was also professionally wrapped, whatever it was, which suggested that Tony had gone to the trouble of paying someone else to do it.

“Should I be worried?” He asked, and Tony just grinned.

“Nah, it’s genuinely harmless.” He replied, and Bucky was inclined to believe him given it felt soft, like it was made of fabric. 

Bucky gave him a grin suggesting that he didn’t _completely_ believe that, but moved to open it regardless. Inside was a T-shirt, cut to Bucky’s current size despite the fact that he wouldn’t actually be that size for much longer – and was in a flattering dark blue colour. The fabric was soft as if well-worn, despite the fact it was clearly brand new which suggested to Bucky that it was much better quality than anything he’d buy.

When he unfolded it, he started laughing. Printed across the front in white writing was the phrase “Pregnant Man Club President”. He showed it to the group, and those who knew about his and Tony’s joke started laughing too.

“Well you see, Buckaroo, this is the official baton-pass from me to you. I know you’ve only got three weeks left, but as a founding member, it feels right. Feel free to pass that shirt to the next worthy recipient when you find one. Also consider this your finishing-work-for-maternity-leave gift because we both know Hank would have no idea what to do.” He said, and Bucky laughed again heartily, wondering how in the fucking world he’d gotten so goddamn lucky with all of the people here…. And the fact that he was here and allowed to enjoy this all at all.

*****

Steve had all but sent Bucky upstairs for a lie down whilst he, Natasha and Clint tidied the house up once the shower was done and most guests had left. In his defence, his Omega had looked tired by then and it was understandable, it had been a long day. Steve wasn’t sorry that Bucky’s time still working was now over even if he wasn’t dumb enough to say that to his face. 

“Thank you for today, both of you.” He said, meaning it as he put all remaining party food into tuppaware, fully intending to send Clint off with some and keep some for Bucky to graze on later as he’d no doubt he would. 

“It was no problem, really, and Steve – you did a good job. Even if we did end up with those games, you managed to pick the least horrific options.” Natasha replied, giving him a soft smile. “When do you plan on telling him that the paperwork is through and just waiting for signature?” She asked softly, and Steve glanced back across at her with a small smile of his own. 

“Well, I was thinking of making it a Christmas gift, but that seems like a bit of a cop out. I thought about doing it today, but he’s a bit sensitive about how emotional he is right now, and I figured doing it in front of that many people would be a bit shitty. Besides, it feels like something for us, you know?” he asked, before pausing and glancing across at her.

“Go on?” She said, clearly recognizing that he had just thought of something.

“If you guys don’t have any plans, do you want to hang around until he wakes up and then I’ll give it to him then? We’ll need a witness if we sign.” he offered, feeling suddenly very vulnerable. He hoped that Bucky would prefer that and they could then get the deed signed and back through to the attorney between Christmas and New Years and then it was all but done and could hopefully be filed before Bean made his appearance. 

Nat glanced at Clint who beamed and nodded. “Of course we’ll do it.” She nodded, and something in Steve relaxed. 

“I just hope it’s still what he wants.” He admitted quietly.

“He’s moved in with you, Steve. If he didn’t want involvement, he wouldn’t have gone that far. James has always been independent to a fault, it’s actually good to see that he’s found someone he clearly trusts, even if he won’t admit it to himself just yet.” She replied, and Steve found a certain weight in her words that was as comforting as a heavy blanket. 

“I… thanks, Natasha. I really appreciate it.” He said, and he knew he had that earnest tone in his voice that Sam loved to tease him about. 

She shook her head then, continuing to help Clint rearrange the furniture back to its pre-party configuration. “Don’t thank me, Steve. I don’t say things I don’t mean.” She replied simply, and he supposed he couldn’t argue with that.

*****

Bucky’s nap was one of those gloriously restorative ones and whilst he didn’t exactly feel like a new man afterwards, he felt a lot better. He hauled himself out of the bed and went to pee, before coming back and tidying things up. Glancing in the mirror, he straightened his hair out a little, before deciding that he’d stick with the pajama pants he’d put on and the old T-shirt – it was early evening now and he didn’t feel like getting dressed again. Besides, he and Steve would probably just eat some leftovers and watch some trash on Steve’s Netflix watch queue – it was hardly a dressed up occasion.

He wandered downstairs slowly and headed into the living room, a little surprised to find Nat and Clint still there, sitting around with Steve watching something that looked like a true crime documentary and suggested that it had been Nat’s pick. 

“Oh, hey guys.” He said, still feeling warm and nap happy and not even slightly self conscious about either of these two seeing him like this. It was nothing they hadn’t seen before, after all. 

“Good nap, James?” Nat asked as Bucky waddled in and slowly sat himself down next to Steve, leaning back and putting a hand on his bump.

He hummed and nodded. “Yeah, just what the doctor ordered, actually. This whole growing a brand new person thing is tiring, though from what Tony was saying the next bit isn’t so great either. I’m almost accepting that I’ll be taking naps and not getting a full nights sleep for months to come.” He admitted and Steve laughed.

“You’ll have me helping you out with that next part, so it might be a little better for you and a little worse for me.” He replied and Bucky chuckled softly, giving him a fond look before moving on from that. 

“I… thank you all for today. I really didn’t expect it, and I appreciate it. I can’t believe you managed to organise it all without me knowing.” He admitted, feeling a rush of warmth and affection for his friends and his Alpha even more than he’d had for them all anyway. 

“You’ve been through a lot, you deserve it.” Steve replied, almost brushing it off like it was nothing, even though to Bucky it very much wasn’t. In fact, to most people it very much wouldn’t be. Besides that, Steve had been through as much as Bucky had, albeit in different ways.

“I mean it.” He said softly, taking Steve’s hand in his own in a movement he only now realized had become so casual and comfortable between them by now – like many of their little touches, actually – and giving it a soft squeeze. 

Steve cleared his throat then, rearranging himself so he was sort of turned towards Bucky, the documentary still playing but clearly forgotten behind him. “So listen, there is one more thing.” He said, and Bucky wondered what was coming here. “It’s actually why Nat and Clint are still here.” He added, glancing at them both and giving them a seemingly nervous smile.

Honestly, right now, Bucky wondered what the fuck was going on. “More?” he asked, genuinely confused by the concept. Today had already been so much – he’d sort of expected a quiet existence just for today and tomorrow, before the inevitable prep of Christmas Eve started and they got into that. 

Steve nodded. “Just one more for today. And I was going to wait for Christmas, but now feels like the right time. Let me go get it.” He said gently, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s forehead before standing himself up and going through to his studio. 

Bucky wondered then if he’d painted something or whatever, though he was fairly sure he had seen most of Steve’s recent works, and they weren’t anything he would have hidden. He came back, a thick looking manila envelope in hand which he offered across to Bucky.

“This came through from Pepper’s lawyers this week. It’s the deed breaking down the agreement we signed from the clinic. Obviously, you’re welcome to have someone look over it for your interests but…” He got cut off there by Natasha speaking.

“But I already did it for you. You know… in case things get moving quickly.” Natasha said, glancing at him and honestly, Bucky felt a bit like he should have been annoyed but he couldn’t be. The both of them were only looking out to his interests, and he trusted Natasha with his life. 

“Thank you.” He said softly, taking the envelope and carefully opening, unfolding the document inside and starting to read. 

Bucky was no legal major, but he wasn’t stupid and as far as he could see it, this literally undid everything that he’d signed for in the clinic’s contract. He had equal parenting rights, he would be recognized on Bean’s birth certificate as a parent alongside Steve, and this also outlined that they would have joint custody if they were living apart for any reason, including if their romantic relationship didn’t work out. They’d have to make joint decisions in the best interests of the child and would both be financially responsible for his upbringing. 

He read it again, making sure that he had taken it all in and correctly. It was more than fair, and far more than he could ever have hoped for. 

“Are you sure right now?” he asked lightly, looking up at Steve, his stomach clenching with so much raw emotion and fucking _love_ for this man and everything he’d done for him so far. 

Steve nodded, sitting down next to him and taking his jaw in his large hand. “Buck, Bean’s going to need both of us, and probably all of our combined friends. You know I have feelings for you that go beyond friendship, but even if it was just that, you’re a great guy. You obviously care, your younger sisters adore you and you’ve fought for everything you’ve got. What else could I want in a second parent for our son?” he asked lightly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Bucky couldn’t really saw much, struggling as he was to hold himself together and not just melt entirely under the weight of how saccharine sweet that was and how much every emotion he had in him was hitting him like a ton of bricks right now. 

“You don’t get to do that.” He said quietly, his voice wobbling as he looked at Steve, forgetting momentarily that the other two were even in the room with them still. 

“Do what?” He asked softly, eyes soft and blue and caring and honestly, having everything Steve could give thrown at you repeatedly was so overwhelming and so all encompassing that Bucky both wanted to bask in it and felt like he was being swallowed whole by it.

“Make me all emotional like this and give me so much.” He replied, because really, he had no idea what to do with this.

Steve shook his head softly then. “I don’t see it like that. I see you giving me so much more. I came into this thinking that I wanted a child – but what I actually wanted was apparently to be less lonely and have a family. And… now I have all of that.” He said softly, and oh _fuck_ if Bucky wasn’t already choking up he was a bit now. “I wanted a child, but I got so much more than that. And even if this doesn’t work – and I really hope it does because Bucky I – look, if it doesn’t work out with us I still hope we’ll make good friends and co-parents.” He said and his voice was soft and sure and so fucking _earnest_ that Bucky believed every goddamn word.

“We’ll make it. And… I’ve got a whole lot here I didn’t know I wanted but I so do now. With you.” He said, his voice wavering as a tear finally escaped and he held the document away just to keep it safe. 

“I know.” Steve replied, leaning in and kissing him thoroughly then, clearly not giving a shit that his face was getting wet because Bucky was incapable of keeping any emotions in check right now. “So let’s get this signed and make it right, huh?” he asked lightly, and all Bucky could do was nod. 

*****

“I’m fairly sure he nearly told you he loved you back there.” Natasha said to Bucky later when the document was signed and he was seeing Natasha and Clint out, Clint happily laden with a load of leftovers he’d already earmarked as a late night snack, brunch and lunch for the next day. Then again, that didn’t surprise Bucky – Clint had described the holiday season as the season of eating way too much more than once. 

“Nah, it was just a moment.” He replied softly, though he’d wondered the same thing.

“He does love you, James. I can tell.” She said softly, leaning to kiss his cheek. “Perhaps think about telling him first, because I know you’ve fallen for him – and before you start overthinking, there’s nothing wrong with that. I’m pleased for you.” She said gently watching Bucky carefully. 

“I will.” He promised lightly, and it was an easy thing to promise, he found then. He wanted Steve to know and he felt safe enough with this to tell him. 

“Good. Now, we’ll see you when it’s Christmas.” She said softly. 

“See you, Preggers.” Clint said with a grin. “And happy baby shower!” he added, and Bucky had to laugh. He wasn’t exactly sure if that was a sentiment to share, but he kind of got it.

“See you both.” He agreed, turning and heading inside, shutting the door before he let all the heat out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapter notes;  
> 1\. The drink in Nat's hand was DEFINITELY a vodka tonic. You know, in case there was any doubt.  
> 2\. So yeah, Tony is pretty mobile despite popping out a sprog - I figured Tony totally would be, because he is not going to show anyone any weaknesses ;)  
> 3\. It's up to you all if you want to imagine that Pepper ever found out why Tony agreed to that name.  
> 4\. I think we all know that Steve definitely almost told Bucky he loved him.
> 
> Anyway, you guys, thank you again, hopefully this didn't disappoint! Much love to you all!


	30. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a real casual Christmas Eve in the Rogers household. Nothing to see here... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've reached Christmas Eve, and I know a lot of people probably expected me to go straight to Christmas Day, but... things happen here. Yeah. 
> 
> Anyway, warnings for cavities, smut and all the good stuff! Enjoy!

The day before Christmas Eve, Steve took a trip into the city. Now that the documents were signed he wanted them dropped off ready to be filed, so before the appointment he’d deliberately made regarding a little side project he had, he stopped off at Stark Industries and got it done. It was a fruitful morning, and when Steve got home just after lunchtime, he was chilly but satisfied. 

Coming into the house, he shed his coat, hat, scarf and gloves and went through to the living room. “Hey Buck.” He said with a smile, coming and giving him a gentle kiss.

“Your nose is cold.” He replied, and Steve chuckled, heading through to the kitchen to put the coffee maker on and get himself a plate of those leftovers. They’d have plenty more in a couple of days time most likely, after all, albeit of a different kind.

“Just be glad I’ve not said hello properly to Bean.” He replied, because that would involve cold hands under Bucky’s shirt, and he knew the Omega wouldn’t appreciate that much at all. 

“I am. I’m so very glad.” He replied, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh a bit, still puttering around.

He pulled out his favourite mug and put it on the side. “I’m grabbing food, do you want any?” he offered, knowing that especially at the moment, Bucky almost always did.

“Nah.” Came the answer. “I’m a bit crampy today, I don’t want to aggravate anything by eating too much.” He replied, and Steve stuck his head around into the living room, concern flaring slightly.

“Everything okay?” he asked, and Bucky nodded.

“More Braxton Hicks. Let’s call it a practise run overdrive. I’m not having a Christmas baby. Or a New Years one, come to it, so Bean is going to have to hang on in there. Maybe I’ll just try crossing my legs or something.” He replied, and Steve nodded with a laugh, deciding that if anything was actually feeling wrong Bucky probably would tell him – and if he didn’t, Steve would probably be able to smell it on him by now anyway. He was getting more and more attuned to minute differences in Bucky’s scent and it was as helpful as it was highly distracting.

He went back into the kitchen, sorting out a half decent plate and pouring his coffee before coming back and sitting himself down next to Bucky. “So how many Hallmark movies have you both watched now?” He asked with a grin.

“Oh, a few. There’ll be more when my sisters all pile in. You know they’re planning on coming over and ‘helping’ you prep tomorrow, right? Or rather, Becca will and maybe Steph. Holly will probably tell you she’s keeping me company and just sit around.” He said, laughing a little bit. 

Steve laughed, shoving a mini quiche into his mouth whole. He chewed and then swallowed before responding. “Yeah well, we’ll have Sam and Riley here and they’re a bit more helpful normally.” He replied because that was the main of it, and really, Sam was a damn good cook with Riley only slightly behind. 

“Yeah, I know. But you’ve got to let me do some stuff.” He added, poking Steve in the ribs so that he squirmed.

“Ow, cut that out.” He said, watching Bucky steal a pig in blanket off his plate and eat it, and feeling a little smug that he’d known to bring out more food than he actually wanted because that very thing would probably end up happening. “I’m sure we can find something here. Maybe vegetable peeling sat down or something.” He suggested, and the satisfied little nod told him that was compromise enough for Bucky. Thankfully, he’d slowed down a little these last few weeks. 

“It’s gonna be a busy Christmas, huh?” he asked softly, and Steve could tell he was excited, taking the next thing off his plate and popping it in his mouth whole again. “Ugh, I constantly forget you eat this way.” He grumbled, looking mildly disgusted, which almost made Steve laugh – and wouldn’t that have been a catastrophe of spraying food everywhere?

“I am who I am, Bucky.” He replied, having managed to just about swallow it down. He was just moving to press a kiss to the side of Bucky’s head when he responded.

“Yeah, yeah, pal. It’s a good job I love you just like you are, isn’t it?” he asked softly, glancing at Steve as if he’d said something scandalous and oh. _Oh_. His stomach swirled because that had been deliberate, and he was pretty sure Bucky had meant it in the way that Steve wanted him to mean it - in the way that Steve meant it to Bucky right back and had nearly said it the previous day in front of ~~Bucky’s~~ their friends. Tentative happiness was unfurling in his stomach already, and he realized then he could feel a similar warmth from Bucky, if his million watt smile wasn’t enough.

“Did you just…?” he asked, a little bit blindsided that now was the time Bucky had chosen, especially when Steve was disgustingly devouring day old food.

Bucky, being somewhat of a little shit apparently, grinned back at him. “Did I just what? Tell you I’ve somehow fallen in love with you whilst I’m heavily pregnant, you’re eating like a pig and we’re sagging around on the couch? Yeah. What of it?” he asked, almost like it was a challenge.

Steve looked at him, and holy fucking shit that just happened. A wider grin spread across his face, Steve finding himself unable to stop it. Actually, he didn’t _want_ to stop it. He carefully put the plate down, and leaned in, kissing Bucky deeply.

His lips were soft, he tasted slightly of food – though Steve likely arguably tasted worse – and he kissed back like he meant it anyway. It wasn’t long until the kiss deepened given they always seemed to be on the edge of that these days and Steve wished he could get so much closer. However, he very much couldn’t, and there was a fair chance Bucky wouldn’t want it right now when he was cramping already even if he could.

Hesitatingly he pulled back, still leaning back in for a couple of lingering kisses, then softer ones, and then just leaning their foreheads together. “You fucking ass, Barnes. I love you too. So damn much. Have for a while.” He said softly, and Bucky laughed a bit.

“Yeah, and I know you well enough to know. Doesn’t mean it ain’t true though – I do love you, Steve.” He said, more seriously this time, and with the way his stomach swooped and his heart warmed, Steve knew he’d never get tired of hearing that. 

It wasn’t long before they were kissing again, and if that didn’t take long until it lead to Steve on his knees blowing Bucky on the couch, well. It was nothing less than he deserved and nothing less than the way Steve wanted to spend his afternoon.

*****

It had been, Steve realized, incredibly easy to lose a day in a sort of loved up haze even if they really weren’t doing much of anything. He’d got himself completely lost in everything he felt for Bucky, letting all the things he’d kept to himself bubble over, telling the man how he felt as much as showing him in his actions, which was all Steve had really allowed himself until now. It felt glorious and indulgent and now that he had this sort of thing in his life again, Steve genuinely wondered how he had gone without it for as long as he had. Thinking of Peggy brought that little twinge of sadness that it always did, but somehow it was starting to heal just a little more now, and ultimately, he knew she would have wanted him to be happy.

Lying next to Bucky late that night and listening to the soft inhale and exhale of his breathing as he slept something Peggy had said to him right at the end – when they both knew that she couldn’t fight her illness anymore – came back to him. 

“I have lived a life, Steve. You’ve given me that.” She had told him, lying there looking more frail than Steve had ever seen her – ever _wanted_ to see her - on a hospital bed. “My only regret is that you didn’t get to live yours the way you wanted to or deserved. Promise me one thing, Steve. Don’t be dramatic like you always are and become a martyr. When I’m gone, all I want is for you to find happiness. You’re not betraying me by doing that.” She had told him, deep brown eyes boring into his.

At the time it had felt that like would never happen, like she was finally asking one thing too much of him – something impossible. They’d been together for as long as Steve had been an adult, he’d never even thought to imagine a life without Peggy, much less face living one. 

But finally, now, it wasn’t a raw hole of resentment and sadness.

It hurt, but it wasn’t in that gaping all-consuming way that it had been, wasn’t underpinning everything. He didn’t think he’d ever quite get over it fully, but that didn’t mean it had to bleed into everything and it didn’t mean he couldn’t have a life beyond. Hell, Peggy had even given him permission which he had dutifully ignored – until now where he couldn’t anymore and moreover, didn’t _want_ to.

He glanced across at Bucky again, face peaceful, and hair slowly slipping and falling over his face the way it always did when he was asleep. He was lying on his side facing Steve and he looked warm, content. 

And he loved Steve.

And Steve loved him.

And they both loved Bean.

He couldn’t help but smile a small smile. “I did it, Peg.” He said gently into the still darkness of the night and it certainly didn’t feel like a betrayal in the way Steve had always feared it would. 

Feeling strangely like a weight had lifted – though nothing had truly changed – Steve smiled again to himself, gently brushing Bucky’s hair away from his face despite the fact it would be a futile effort, and settled himself properly next to the man, drifting off into a deep, sound sleep.

*****

The next morning Steve stirred when he felt Bucky moving. “Mmm, morning.” He managed, aware he was slurring and half asleep as he spoke, blinking a couple of times to try and get the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Morning.” Bucky replied, giving him a small, apologetic smile. “Sorry, I…” he started apologising for disturbing Steve, who managed to shake his head just enough to be seen.

“I know, gotta pee. Don’t worry ‘bout it.” He replied, giving him a little lazy smile and watching him head into the en suite. 

Whilst he was in there Steve moved, stretching, and glanced across at the clock to see what time it was. Seeing it was just after seven, he moved again, lying out because they had time and there was nothing more he wanted then to spend some time with Bucky here in his safe space. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what time Sam was planning on coming over, but had been assured that he would be arriving first, with Riley and Arya following later in the day, mainly because Sam was a perfectionist when it came to Christmas dinners and probably wouldn’t settle for anything except ‘just so’. Either way, he doubted it would be too early. They’d have their own Christmas Eve things to do first, he figured, and they also had a house that a small child lived in.

Hearing the toilet flush, Steve pulled back Bucky’s part of the pile of comforters they were currently sleeping under, inviting him back. 

“Mmm, looks inviting, but shouldn’t we be thinking about getting up? I get the impression Sam can be a bit of an early bird and he’s gonna want to get on.” He commented, standing at the side of the bed and looking Steve over with a small grin on his face.

“Nah, we have time. He has a small child to get sorted first. Come here.” He replied, patting the side of the bed again in invite.

Bucky hummed again, sitting himself down before pulling himself back around and into bed. “How much time?” he asked curiously, voice innocent. Steve glanced at him, automatically cuddling into him and enjoying the closeness and his scent and the warmth and just _all of it_. 

“Enough.” Steve replied simply, wondering what Bucky was thinking about, though he felt a twitch in his morning wood suggesting he knew what he _hoped_ it might be. 

“Well then.” Bucky replied, as if something had actually been decided, though clearly it had, because the next thing Steve knew, Bucky was even more in his space and his mouth was on Steve’s neck. 

“Oh. _Oh_.” He managed, not having expected that so immediately. He ran a hand down over Bucky’s side, sliding it around onto his ass and gently nudging them closer together. “Good morning.” He replied, laughing a bit.

“Mmm, good morning. Happy Christmas Eve, Stevie.” He murmured into Steve’s ear, and the nickname use made him shiver deliciously. He fucking loved it when Bucky took the lead in this. 

“Happy Christmas Eve.” He replied, using the hand on his butt to knead softly, drawing a warm, sound from Bucky, who was still working at marking up his neck. 

Steve could feel heat pooling within him, especially between his legs and couldn’t help the small noises he knew he was making. Then again, Bucky seemed to enjoy those, so surely it would be counterproductive to stop? Instead, he gradually slid his hand around, massaging Bucky’s hip bone and sliding onto his thigh, slipping down lower and avoiding the area that he knew Bucky would most want him to give attention to. 

“Glad to see you’re on board with this.” He said gently, moving now onto Steve’s collarbones with that hot little mouth, and down to his pecs. “Fuck, Stevie, I don’t think I’ve ever told you before how much I love your chest. I mean, fucking _look_ at it.” He emphasised, running a hand over it and making goose pimples appear on the lower parts of Steve’s arms in response. 

“Glad you like it.” He replied, suddenly moving his hand up and ghosting over Bucky’s underwear, feeling it tenting in response to their current activities and the small gasp it drew from him. Fuck, Steve could happily hear that noise forever and it would still have the same effect on him, want lighting him up from the inside. 

“I love how fucking sensitive you are here. You might be as bad as I am, and you’re not even pregnant as an excuse.” He said, taking Steve’s left nipple in his mouth and swirling it with his tongue before nipping the skin around the areola gently – though it made Steve hiss in response – before pulling away and repeating it on the other side. Steve’s eyes had just fluttered back when Bucky stopped and Steve could feel the weight balance in the bed adjust as he pulled back. “You sure we’ve got time for this before we go any further?” he asked, and Steve opened his eyes again looking at the gorgeous man in front of him.

“We’ve definitely got time for this, Buck. If you want it, we do.” He said, aware his own voice was low and throaty and that he wanted nothing else more than he wanted to press their bodies together and feel Bucky coming hard around him. 

“I want you.” He replied, and Steve was surging forward, sitting up and crushing their mouths together not caring a single bit for morning breath or anything else as he ran his hands over Bucky’s sides, letting them migrate upwards into his hair. 

“Good.” He replied, giving him one more filthy kiss before doing to Bucky what he’d already done to him and going down onto his neck. “You smell so goddamn good. And I can smell me on you. I like that.” He said against the soft skin there before going back to his task.

“I like it too.” Bucky replied, making small appreciative noises at Steve’s ministrations. “And I _really_ like this.” He clarified, and Steve chuckled, it coming out as a low rumble against Bucky’s skin.

“Good. Then we agree.” He said gently, coming back up and kissing Bucky hard, gently manoeuvring him until he was moved around and sat straddling Steve’s lap, Bean’s bump pressed between their bodies. 

Bucky, for his part, looked surprised at the change in position but took to it well just as soon as he apparently realized that this wasn’t in any way uncomfortable for Steve. “You are so gorgeous.” Steve told him, rubbing his hands up and down the man’s thighs, fingers brushing the hems of his boxer shorts.

“Only to you.” He replied and Steve ignored it, instead pushing his hips upwards and grinding his erection against the man’s ass. 

“I think you’re wrong, but I don’t think that’s the matter at hand here.” Steve replied, slipping a hand between Bucky’s legs now to palm at his cock through the fabric there, feeling his thighs tightening deliciously around Steve’s waist.

“Nah, we can bicker later.” He agreed and then they were kissing again, Steve unable to stop his hips from rhythmically pushing up, grinding against the other man as he moved his hand at the same rate, giving them both some friction and coaxing Bucky to full hardness as he did. 

With his other hand, he slipped it under his ass, palming there too, fingers teasing at his crack, obstructed by the fabric but enough to have Bucky moaning and breathing hard. “You’re so sexy like this.” He said softly, before managing to lift Bucky up and changing their position so that he was laid on the bed and Steve was able to slip his underwear off, pushing it down his legs and letting him kick them free.

He looked the man over, eyes picking out the darkness of his nipples on his chest, the curve of his stomach and those thighs that perhaps Steve was just a little obsessed with – not to mention his cock, standing erect between them. Leaning down, he kissed the edge of it, before looking up over the expanse of his Omega, and bobbing his head slightly.

As he always did, Bucky tasted earthy with just a little tang of salt against the skin and Steve loved it, the soft warmth and weight of it heavy against his tongue. He moved, taking it in deeper and working it over with his tongue, loving the way that Bucky mewled in response, grinding his hips backwards slightly suggesting that he was starting to become slick now. 

Steve pulled off and grinned up at him. “Doing okay there, Buck?” he asked gently, kissing the juncture between his thigh and his crotch just once and getting a frustrated noise. 

“I’ll be better when you’re inside of me, that’s for sure.” He replied and Steve could definitely smell the sweetness of the slick now. He pushed one of Bucky’s legs up, planting it level with his other knee and gently encourages the two apart, getting himself in between them, teasing a finger along his crease and feeling it there too. 

“So I can see.” He replied, an impish grin on his lips as he teased a little further, hearing Bucky’s impatient noises from above him, responding by pushing a little harder and teasing his actual hole now.

“Fuckin’ tease.” He muttered, though Steve knew better than to think that the Omega was actually grumpy about any of this. If nothing else, the noises he was making gave away his pleasure.

“I like to take my time and enjoy seeing a gorgeous naked Omega in my bed.” He replied, gently biting down on Bucky’s thigh and getting a hiss as he finally pushed the digit inside of him, circling the rim and keeping things shallow, at least for now. 

He loved the way that Bucky would groan out and how responsive and sensitive to this he was and he loved watching him come apart. Already his eyes were fluttering closed aside when he took the time to look down at Steve and his breathing was more laboured. When it came down to it, Steve loved making him feel good, his own cock certainly not any less hard from the lack of direct attention it was getting – actually, the little show in front of him did it for him as much as anything else would.

When he’d done quite enough with one finger he added a second, crooking his wrist just so and watching he electric reaction as Bucky gasped out against it. “Oh, oh Stevie, there.” He said encouragingly as if Steve wasn’t able to read the situation, but he did love the encouragement. 

“Like this, Buck?” He asked softly, gently mouthing at his cock again without really taking it in properly, teasing the head as his other hand continued to move exactly as he had to get that reaction in the first place.

“Oh, fuck… _yeah_ Steve.” He agreed, his hips moving though Steve could see that it might become harder especially given the extra weight he was carrying. Carefully, Steve started to move his fingers apart, making sure to give him a good stretching, slipping a third finger in somewhere along the line and getting the most sensual deep noise from Bucky, one that went straight to his cock. 

“Stevie, Steve.” He said eventually, reaching a hand down and touching the strands of Steve’s hair, gasping out. “I’m ready. I think… if you come behind me, we can spoon and…”

“Yeah, yeah, that should work.” Steve agreed, pulling away and removing his fingers so that he could move, eliciting the most frustrated noise from Bucky.

Steve shucked his own underwear off then, noticing that there was already a damp patch caused by the tip of his cock which didn’t surprise him at all, and moving so that he was spooning Bucky from behind, Bucky balancing himself out with pillows as he did so. Steve couldn’t help but make a few small noises any more than he could stop his hips jerking a little at the slight stimulation from their moving together, though he _did_ manage to stop himself grinding against the other man’s ass and he supposed that was achievement enough.

“Ready?” he asked breathlessly, already being so close to Bucky’s scent gland and having his warm naked flesh pressed against him riling Steve up further. Fuck, he was a lucky man.

“More than. Fuck me.” Bucky replied demandingly, and Steve rolled his hips, feeling the wetness on his cock first before lining himself up and pushing into his partner, the heat and tightness making him gasp and curse out as he did.

Admittedly, the position didn’t allow for Steve to fuck into Bucky hard like a deep primal part of him very much wanted to, but it did allow him to rock into him, lavishing attention on his neck and gently nibbling almost instinctively at his shoulder as he did, enjoying the warmth and push of their bodies against one another. Bucky was making the most glorious sounds, especially when Steve was able to slip one hand down and around, taking his cock in hand, gently pumping in time with the revolutions of his hips. 

Gradually, the noises Bucky was making were getting more frantic, more desperate, and Steve could feel dampness on his fingertips, especially as he teased the head of his cock with them, hand sliding far more easily now. He was also starting to sense around his cock, making Steve gasp out when he did, sensations getting more intense. 

“I love this. You against me.” He gasped out, taking a soft bite at the bottom of Bucky’s ear lobe and sucking it into his mouth, Bucky moaning out as he did. 

“You make me feel good, Stevie. So good. God, your cock inside me, filling me up…” he said, and Steve loved this about him, the way his mouth got all loose and filthy as soon as they were fucking. 

“Yeah? I’m gonna keep going Buck, and I want you to tell me when you’re close. I want to feel you coming around my cock, you’re so fucking tight anyway.” He said quietly, biting down on that shoulder again, moving his hips in slightly different movements now, more stuttering now and less controlled. Something about Bucky made him like this, and the scent of him now – Jesus. If he didn’t use something to help get it off of his own body when he showered, Steve was going to have a really difficult day.

“So tight for you, Steve. And I will. Oh _god_. Do you know how sensitive everything is right now? Holy shit.” He groaned out, and Steve could feel his muscles pulsing around the length of him and Bucky’s shoulders tightening as he did. 

“Yeah? Tell me.” He encouraged, all of his focus staying on moving and the sensations of the Omega around him. 

“Oh my god, it’s like everything is higher - _more_. Oh Jesus, Steve, I can feel every inch, every time you move, my cock…” He groaned out and Steve could feel him leaking more pre-come, clearly getting closer to losing it.

“You close, Sweetheart?” he asked, his own voice coming as more of a grunt than anything else now as he did, burying his face into Bucky’s neck, scenting him on the gland there and feeling his own peak approaching. 

“So close, Stevie, so close.” He agreed, babbling, clearly everything focussed on chasing his pleasure now. “I need your knot.” He moaned, and Steve could feel his ass fluttering, waiting for it and he wanted to push in but he managed to stutter his hips to a softer movement. 

“We do that and we aren’t moving right away and Sam… Sam.” He pointed out, knowing Sam would hate it if he ever realized he’d been mentioned whilst they were having sex but it was still a goddamn valid point right now.

“Fuck it. We ain’t gonna get time for this tomorrow, Steve, I want you, please – give me your knot, it’ll push me over.” He promised, and Steve let out a painted, helpless noise, pushing in as Bucky pushed back, his knot pushing past Bucky’s rim and inside of him right as Bucky clenched down and Steve could feel his cock pulsing and he was coming. Steve could feel it on his fist as he helped him through, Bucky calling out his name in a voice best described as completely wrecked.

Steve felt it then, his knot swell beyond capacity, and he was coming too locking them together at the same time and moaning out Bucky’s name. Suddenly, he felt a different urge overcoming him and he had to turn his head away, biting into a pillow next to him instead and shocking himself with how much he’d wanted to bite the Omega’s neck, to claim. 

“Holy shit.” He gasped when he trusted himself to turn back, putting his arm protectively around Bucky’s middle now, cuddling into him. With his knot locking them together neither of them were going anywhere any time soon anyway.

“That’s about right.” Bucky said with a small laugh and Steve buried his nose in the man’s beck completely. “I love you, Steve.” He said again softly, and Steve smiled against him. 

“I love you too.” He replied, before deciding that yeah, he should come clean. “Buck, before we do that again, I’m finding what I did with my bite guard, or getting a new one. I… really wanted to.” He admitted, pressing a kiss to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

Bucky just nodded, clearly not entirely put off which was a good thing. “Mmm, it’s probably for the best. A bruise is a bit different to a mating bite.” He pointed out, and Steve nodded. “Thank you for telling me, though.” 

“It’s okay. Accidental mating would be…” He trailed of softly, nose right behind Bucky’s ear on his scent gland again now, letting himself do what he needed to do.

“I want to mean it. If and when we do it.” Bucky told him, and Steve nodded, them both lapsing into comfortable silence for a few minutes there, wrapped up in their own comedown and their mutual scent and warmth.

That was, until Steve’s phone was ringing, or rather buzzing, from the bedside table.

Steve awkwardly reached backwards, managing to pull the charger out of it and groaned when he saw the name on the screen. “Morning Sam.” He said as he answered, trying not to sound too much like he was still knot-deep inside of his Omega and locked together.

“Steve, man, what the hell? Like, we have a lot of ground to cover with this prep work, and I turn up here all early and shit like we agreed – and your lights are off. But you know, I figure you’re not an asshole, so you’re probably awake and just somewhere else. But here I am, stood on your goddamn doorstep having knocked your door and it’s still not opening. It’s New York City in December man – it’s freaking freezing! And that bird you’ve got in there isn’t going to prepare itself!” He replied immediately and Steve couldn’t help but grin.

“Ah, shit.” He muttered, and he could feel and hear Bucky laughing in front of him, unsurprised that the man had heard the whole tirade given how close they were. “Um, okay. I can’t come down and let you in for like… maybe ten minutes? Give or take? Uh, you’ve got a spare, right?” he asked, hoping Sam had actually brought that with him.

“Why can’t you get your ass downstairs and… oh _god_. You’re… You’ve been… Dude. That is _not_ what you do when you know you’re going to have company!” Sam said, sounding nothing less than indignant and horrified. 

Bucky was laughing harder in front of Steve now, and it was making Steve laugh too. “Sorry, man. Seriously, let yourself in, but maybe don’t come upstairs for a few minutes?” he suggested, at least having the decency to sound slightly embarrassed at being caught with his pants down, literally.

“You think I want to come up there? Hell no. But rest assured, I am so damn annoyed with you right now, and this is not the last you’re hearing, and wash your damn hands – and the rest of yourself, we don’t need you stinking of sex all day – before you come down!” he said, before hanging up the call. 

For a second he and Bucky didn’t do anything, listening to the sound of a key in the door lock and angry stomping in the hallway downstairs. It was then that Steve started to snigger, and before long, they were both actually laughing.

“Whoops.” He managed eventually, wiping tears from his eyes and kissing Bucky’s shoulder again, waiting for the time where his knot would actually slip out.

*****

Sam was still less than pleased by the time Bucky got downstairs, but he supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised. In fairness, Bucky would have felt the same if he’d been stood on a New York City doorstep in December, too.

“Ah, there’s the second one.” He said, eyeing him as Bucky came into the kitchen and started making himself a round of toast for breakfast. “Seriously, I know this is all the honeymoon stage of your relationship, but have some consideration and discretion for the love of god.” He said, and Bucky just grinned, Steve blushing and looking vaguely awkward about it behind him.

“What can I say?” Bucky replied, pushing the lever of the toaster down. “We’re very sorry that our lovemaking put you behind this morning.”

“I never want to hear about your lovemaking again. And I definitely never want to hear you describe it using that phrase!” He grumbled, going back to whatever he was doing to the turkey and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh.

*****

Later in the day, and Steve’s house was even more of a flurry of activity. Bucky had resigned himself to sitting in the living room and peeling carrots and parsnips from the comfort of his favourite chair, though even then he had to keep taking breaks to get up and move around a bit so he didn’t end up completely stiff.

In the kitchen were Sam (who had only marginally calmed down), Riley, Steve and Becca, and whilst it sounded like they were all talking at once and clanging pans around most of the time, it didn’t sound like anyone was arguing, so that was something. 

Holly had made her ‘festive punch’, which Bucky knew better than to drink more than a couple of glasses of even when he could as well as eggnog and was now sitting and watching the Polar Express with Arya, and Steph was sitting with Bucky and doing some peeling and chopping herself.

It was actually really nice, and Bucky felt relaxed, not even worrying when he had another couple of rounds of Braxton Hicks, even if the first set had sent Holly panicking and running to get Steve. Since then, Holly had rather treated him like some sort of ticking time bomb despite everyone’s reassurances that everything was fine, and Steve had been especially careful to keep shoving his head into the living room and asking if everyone (but likely specifically targeting Bucky) was doing okay. 

“So, did Sam really arrive and catch you two doing the do this morning? I only know because he’s been complaining ever since.” Steph asked conversationally, and Bucky sputtered before actually laughing. 

“In our defence, we were done. We just couldn’t come downstairs yet.” He said, and Steph looked a bit confused at that.

“Think back to your biology classes, things work a bit differently for Alphas and Omegas when they’re together.” He pointed out and Steph’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, oh, okay.” She said, and didn’t ask any more questions.

*****

It felt like they had done a solid day’s work, probably because they had. Steve was a little concerned about Bucky but he seemed content to do small jobs when they were available and to and relax when he couldn’t and that was just about all Steve could ask for.

When evening came, they fixed a round of finger foods, bringing it into the living room, given that the table had actually been moved into the dining room and his studio rejigged for the day to accommodate it, mainly to make sure there was space for everyone. Bucky’s youngest sister had poured everyone who was able to drink eggnog a cup if they wanted it and they sat around with Home Alone playing on the TV as they ate.

Steve couldn’t help himself from snuggling into Bucky somewhat, enjoying the fact that his scent still clung to the Omega, and that everything about him read of happiness and of his relaxed, content state of being. He also couldn’t help but think that next year they’d have a nearly-one-year old in the mix too, and that was so exciting. He wasn’t sure that his heart had ever been so full as it felt right now.

“Thank you all for today.” He said eventually, looking up from Bucky’s shoulder. 

Riley shook his head, trying to convince Arya to eat something that wasn’t a Christmas cookie and mostly failing. “Nah, it’s fine. Thank you for hosting, it makes a change from our place – not that we mind. And we’ll all enjoy tomorrow, it makes sense that we contribute now.” He pointed out and Sam nodded next to him.

“But really, it has been good to have everyone together. It’ll be nice when Nat and Clint are here tomorrow, too.” Bucky replied, and Steve turned, pressing a kiss to his cheek without really answering.

“Aw hell, y’all are gross.” Sam grumbled still clearly not over the morning at all, and everyone started laughing clearly knowing that all the griping was because of what he’d encountered earlier in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3\. 
> 
> That's all I've got.
> 
> I love you all.


	31. Christmas, New Years & Panic Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we made it to Christmas! Two weeks or so until Bean is due guys!
> 
> Someone asked me back along about a name for Bean, which we might just find out and there's a lot of schmoop with some serious at the end. 
> 
> Pretty much exactly what you expect from me by now, basically.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy <3

“Fetching.” Natasha said, standing on Steve’s porch with a very large bag of gifts in her hand and Clint a step behind her. She looked over Bucky’s attire critically, focussing on the bump which was obscured in a joke gift he’d received from Steve and been told to open early – a black knitted jumper with a Christmas pudding right over his bump which also featured blinking fairy lights around it, with a pair of his usual maternity pants below.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Nat.” he said, leaning out and giving her a kiss on the cheek before standing aside as much as he could to let her into the house.

“Hey man, thanks to you and your man for having us. Looking very… rotund. And sparkly.” He said, eyeing Bucky as they shook hands. 

Bucky laughed at that. “Yeah, well, only a few weeks and he’s getting his eviction notice.” He replied and Clint grinned. “Anyway, come on in.” he said, leading them inside to where most of their mishmash of friends and family were congregating in the living room, aside from Sam and Steve who had assumed roles as head chefs.

Conversation was easy, and once again Bucky was struck by how lucky he was, and how much his life had actually changed in the past twelve months. He rested a hand on his bump, gently rubbing it and thinking how bloody fortunate he was even if he was being a goddamn stereotypical Omega, and how much he loved all of the idiots in this room, the baby in his belly and the season in general. He never thought he’d be sitting planning a family, but here he was, and he was allowed, and he was so giddy happy sometimes it was probably sickening.

“Hey, bro.” Holly said, sitting down next to him with her festive punch in her hand and a ridiculous Santa hat on her head. “You look like we’ve lost you, is everything okay?” She asked and he smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking of how everything has changed so much in this last year, though I really like the way it is now.” He admitted softly, rubbing the side of his bump again feeling one of Bean’s now far less frequent (but far firmer) movements. 

“You’ve changed. But… I think it’s good. You seem far happier.” She said softly, and Bucky hummed in agreement. “And I mean, you’ve been lucky with your job, you’ve got somewhere really nice to live – hey, when do you have to be out-out of your apartment?” She asked and Bucky wrinkled his nose. He’d been deliberately trying not to think of that, because right now the idea of looking at apartment listings seemed like too much, let alone the actual viewings.

“By the middle of February. I mean, most of my stuff is out, but it’s gonna suck saying goodbye.” He admitted, sighing.

“I don’t know why. That apartment is a health hazard. And won’t you be staying here anyway? I don’t understand why you’re still paying rent. It’s money wasted.” Natasha said, chiming into the conversation as she’d clearly heard it. “Anyone can see that you and Steve love each other – I could see it far before you even could. I’m sure he’d be more than happy if you wanted to stay on a more permanent basis, if he hasn’t already offered or assumed that’s what is happening anyway.” She pointed out, and Holly nodded encouragingly. 

Bucky sighed. “Not today, guys.” He said gently, because he wanted to enjoy the day and not worry about that, but perhaps they were right, he should start actually looking at the things and getting a feel for what he could afford – and ideally with two bedrooms. Ugh, there seemed to be no rest period here.

*****

Lunch was raucous, with a whole plethora of dishes covering the top of Steve’s dining table, and all of them just a little bit too squashed sitting around it, verging on uncomfortably so but not quite. Everyone seemed happy, and Steve loved seeing it. The Alpha in him felt proud of the gathering they’d achieved, and that they had this perfect little support bubble.

“Hey, Buck?” he asked lightly, noticing that his partner’s attention wasn’t being taken by anyone else at that moment. 

“Yeah?” he asked lightly, piling mashed potatoes on top of his already fairly mountainous plate of food and adding a decent pouring of gravy on top. 

“I think I have a name for Bean.” He said quietly, and Bucky raised an eyebrow. Steve wasn’t surprised that he was surprised, though, they had gone backwards and forwards on names for some time but nothing had felt right. Looking at their gathered friends right now, the idea had come to him.

“You do?” Bucky asked, unceremoniously shovelling a fork full of broccoli and stuffing that may or may not have also been laced with cranberry sauce into his mouth and somehow not getting it all over his face or looking completely gross as he did.

“Yeah. Nathaniel. We can call him Nate though. For Natasha. And then for a middle name, maybe William.” He suggested, and Bucky thought, clearly rolling the name idea around in his head.

“I mean, I like it, but I thought you said you didn’t want to name him for people? And where did the William come from?” He asked quietly, keeping his voice low so that their actual topic of conversation was kept off of everyone else’s radars. He could only imagine the reaction if they didn’t.

Steve nodded. “I did, because I thought it’d give him something he had to live up to. But… well. The William is sort of like Wilson – for Sam. They’re two of the most important people to both of us and they’ll be an influence on his life anyway. I’ve been doing some thinking about it, and perhaps the reason none of the other names felt right is because they didn’t really have any meaning to us.” He explained, having really thought about this over the last few weeks. 

Bucky looked at him, before swallowing his mouthful of food, and leaning across, ghosting a kiss across Steve’s lips. “It’s perfect, Steve.” He said softly. “And Rogers for a surname, none of that double-barrel bullshit. Nathaniel and William are both long names anyway.” He said quietly.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked.

“I’m sure.” He said with a warm smile.

Steve couldn’t help but smile to himself then, feeling the warm of it – it was like an unexpected extra gift – finally having a name for their son.

*****

After lunch, they did their gift exchange. Bucky had always struggled in previous years to afford to do anything properly and it was nice to know that wasn’t so much an issue this year. 

Holly had taken her usual job handing out gifts for everyone, and Bucky was surprised and touched and slightly teary about just about everything and he was fully and completely blaming the hormones. Eventually, they were surrounded by a pile of gifts for them and for Bean – no, _Nate_ \- and Bucky had Steve’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and his comforting scent in his nose. 

“Okay?” he asked quietly, and all Bucky could do was sniffle a bit and nod. 

“More than okay. Thank you so much. For everything.” He replied, and the beaming smile Steve gave him was absolutely everything.

“Thank you, too. It took all of us for this. And hey, this time next year we’ll have another little helper with us to help with the unwrapping. You know, her first Christmas, all Arya was interested in was the wrapping paper.” He replied, and Bucky felt all kinds of warm and excited and he was allowed to do that now. Bean was theirs. This relationship was theirs. 

“She’s still kind of interested in that now.” Bucky replied, glancing across at where Arya was happily sitting amongst a pile of it playing with something made of bright green plastic. 

“Yeah.” Steve replied, not having much else to say and instead tipping his head and pressing his lips to Bucky’s. Bucky couldn’t do much else but melt into the kiss, ignoring one of several of his sisters making a gagging sound as they did, enjoying the softness of their first Christmas together, and their last one as a couple before they were a little family unit family instead.

*****

Having realized that his Omega was not where he’d left him relaxing in the living room, Steve found Bucky rummaging around in the nursery. It wasn’t exactly unusual these days - the nesting instinct seemed to have kicked up a notch, and if he wasn’t here he was in one of his two ‘safe places’ – which were either in their bed or on the couch. 

Christmas was over and mostly packed away, and the leftovers were finally running out. They’d got very vague New Years plans, especially given that Bucky couldn’t do too much and Steve wouldn’t want him to, but were planning on going to Sam and Riley’s so they had company, but no real pressure. These were those sort of odd dead days in between where nobody really knew what they were supposed to be doing, except apparently Bucky.

“You alright there, Buck?” Steve asked, leaning himself against the doorframe and watching as Bucky seemed to be reorganizing everything again in some obvious attempt at inventory. Steve wasn’t sure why exactly when he’d done this already several times before, but he knew better than to mess with a nesting Omega, and more than that he knew better than to mess with Bucky.

The man in question sighed, turning to look at Steve. “Yeah, I’m good, we’re both good. I just can’t help but feel like we’re missing something.” He said, looking like he was trying to really figure out what. “I’ve got that feeling like I’ve walked into a room but forgotten why I was going there in the first place, you know?” 

Steve nodded, staying put. “Have you been reading that parenting advice thing from the baby shower again?” he asked gently, because that had happened a couple of times – Bucky had tried reading the advice that their guests had given for the new parents and gone into a tail spin, though Steve suspected that part of that was because though Bucky had obviously gone through the whole pregnancy physically, he’d done a lot of it thinking he wouldn’t be doing the actual parenting and thus hadn’t given it too much thought. Now aware that he was, he was going into overdrive with it and letting his natural instincts take over. 

Bucky sighed, turning and giving him a bit of a guilty look. “Yeah, but I just want to be prepared, you know? He’s only safe in there for a couple more weeks, and then he’s reliant on us for everything – we can’t fuck this up.” He said, and that was true – today officially marked two weeks to go and that was making even Steve a bit jittery so he couldn’t imagine what Bucky felt. It wasn’t like Steve was the one about to push him out, after all. 

“He’ll be safe out here, too. We’ll make sure of it. And we’ve probably got all the essentials.” Steve reasoned, almost reassuring the both of them with his words.

“But what if we really do need a diaper genie? Or what if I don’t manage to do the breast feeding properly and we need one of those instant bottle prep machines? And what if he’s really big and none of these zero to three month and new born clothes are any good?” he asked and Steve could detect a little panic in his tone now. 

He sighed, deciding that there was one very obvious way to resolve this and to try and try and give Bucky some calm in these last couple of weeks when he should ideally be resting anyway. “Would it make you feel better if we go and get those things? Just in case?” he asked, and Bucky paused, clearly knowing this was a bit of a crazy mission, but then nodded regardless.

“Yeah, I think it would. I just want to get this right, you know?” he asked lightly, and Steve nodded because yeah, he could very much understand that. 

“Right, well, I’ll go and get myself ready then.” He said, going into the room then and pressing a kiss to his partner’s lips before going and doing just that, no matter how ridiculous he might privately think this was.

*****

What Bucky had completely forgotten in all of this was that whenever he got into this place, he immediately felt overwhelmed. The store itself was huge and contained just about everything you might need from pregnancy through to having a toddler and not only that, but there seemed to be at least five varieties of each item and often variants in different colour schemes, too. 

Thankfully, seeing as Bucky was struggling with sleep more and more these days (and the book told him that was common leading up to giving birth) he had been using some of that time to research, feeling like he was perpetually playing catch up with all the months he’d missed assuming he wouldn’t be around for the bit where Bean was an actual person and no longer in his womb.

He had one hand slotted in Steve’s, and Steve was using his other to steer a cart. As they moved around, people kept smiling at them and giving Bucky knowing looks, though he supposed that wasn’t a surprise given just how obviously pregnant he actually was by now. In a bid clearly designed to give Bucky time to figure out what he thought they still needed Steve seemed to be weaving them through most aisles, though the walking didn’t bother Bucky too much – he’d also read that was good for him at this stage of things.

“Hang on.” He said, pausing at a section for breast pads and so on, blushing a little as he picked up a box of pads. “That’s… uh. Started.” He said, motioning towards his chest, and even Steve blushed a little.

“I know, I can smell it on you. Especially in the mornings.” The other man admitted, and that made sense given they mostly woke up pressed close together and the smell of milk would be more likely when Bucky hadn’t showered yet. “Do you need more than that?” Steve asked softly, covertly adding some soothing nipple cream to the cart too, and then three more packs of the pads when Bucky nodded, giving his hand a squeeze to show he wasn’t bothered by it at all.

Either way, Bucky didn’t comment on it further and wandered a little bit further into the store, picking up various things Steve was fairly sure they didn’t need before getting to the ‘essentials’ that had brought them on this trip in the first place. 

“So… which of these do we actually need?” Bucky asked, standing in front of a display stand of things which all appeared to do the same job, just with various different price tags. Steve resisted the urge to sigh and ask whether it mattered because it clearly did, but he had no idea what the right answer actually was.

“Maybe Google them?” he suggested in lieu of having anything more useful than that to say. 

Bucky sighed, going back to the various boxes. He had no idea either, but correct and clean diaper disposal sounded pretty important given he’d been assured they’d be going through plenty of diapers. He glanced back then, noting Steve was on his phone and he felt a flash of annoyance before realizing he was probably just searching reviews rather than texting someone. Ugh, the sooner this kid stopped high jacking his every emotion, the better.

He fidgeted, wondering how the bloody hell anyone was ever expecting him to look after a baby when he apparently didn’t even know how to correctly dispose of it’s poop and-

“Okay, so the reviews on BabyNet suggest that this one’s technically the best, but this will do the job at half the price, and the refills are cheaper.” Steve said interrupting his thought process, not that Bucky wasn’t glad of that right now on some level, feeling himself beginning to panic. 

“Yeah?” he asked softly, knowing his eyes were probably a bit wide. 

“Yeah.” Steve said, offering him the phone, though Bucky didn’t think he could stay calm quite long enough to actually read something, let alone reviews of a diaper genie. He shook his head, signifying he couldn’t and Steve looked him over.

“You okay there, Buck?” he asked.

“Just… last minute panic. What if I’m actually really bad about this when we have him? I can’t even pick out a poop disposal unit.” He said, taking a couple of deep breaths. “Like what if I can’t feed him? Or get it right? I mean, that’s pretty important all things considered.”

“It’s a learning curve, Buck, you’ll be fine. You love him, right?” Steve asked softly, having had similar worries himself. For all he’d had experience with his friends children he knew there would be a difference in a child he couldn’t just give back when the going got difficult.

“More than anything.” Bucky answered honestly, his voice a little raw. 

“Then we can figure out the rest. We’ll learn, and he’ll learn with us. You think I’m not a little worried sometimes? I’ve never even had younger siblings.” He said, a small smile on his lips.

“But you’re so good with Arya.” Bucky mumbled in response. 

“And your sisters said you were so good with them. We’ll get through. So let’s get this diaper genie, grab some refills for it just in case, then we’ll go and get that perfect prep machine you think we need. How’s that?” He asked gently and Bucky nodded.

Steve breathed out. Crisis averted. 

Little did Steve know he’d still be back here the following day on some other slightly crazy last minute shopping panic. If it made his Omega more comfortable, he’d just damn well do it.

*****

“So, this is probably the calmest New Years Eve I think I’ve ever had. Aside when I was a kid, I mean, and those don’t really count, do they?” Bucky asked softly, as they stood side by side in one of Sam and Riley’s upstairs bedrooms waiting for the neighbourhood fireworks to start when it hit midnight.

Steve smiled down at him, and Bucky rather thought that lit him up more than the fireworks would – and then wanted to punch himself for being so disgustingly corny. “Nah they don’t. But this year you’re carrying our kid, you kind of have to behave.” He said with a small smile. 

“Not for much longer.” He replied softly, a hand on the side of his bump, feeling the warmth as Steve put his hand over it, too. 

“Nope.” He agreed softly, and then he was leaning in just a little. “Next year is the next part of the adventure, huh?” he said, and then paused. “This time last year I never thought this was how things would be for me.” He admitted, a small smile on his lips.

“Me neither, but I’m trying to think of this as a good surprise for the both of us. Or, I guess, for all three of us.” He replied softly, aware of how close they were to each other and how wrapped up in one another they were, though he could hear Sam and Riley talking behind them and figured they must be a little busy too. 

“It’s the first year of us having a family.” Steve agreed, and then leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Happy New Year, I love you both so much.” He said gently, before kissing Bucky deeply again as the fireworks started behind them, even if both of them were far too distracted to pay any attention to it. It was, Bucky knew, the only way that he wanted to end the last year and start the new one.

*****

“Well Steve, it seems like you were completely correct about HydraTech’s policies. Interestingly, several cases have been filed against them for sexual discrimination and discrimination against designation in the past including a high profile one where an Omega’s work was passed off as that of one of their senior Alpha employees, however, it got dropped.” Pepper said, strutting around her office at Stark Industries in a high end power suit and heels with little Morgan tucked into her arm as if Tony having apparently wandered in and dropped her off ten minutes prior so he could go and check something with one of the teams was no big thing.

“Well, I didn’t think Bucky would make it up. And you had to see him, Pepper, after he ran into his old boss, I mean. He wasn’t himself at all. It… broke him. And Bucky’s strong, I hate to think what he’s been put through until that point for one interaction to get that response.” He admitted softly, the memory of that day still just a little too fresh for Steve. “I suppose that the issue is going to be actually proving it.” He said lightly.

“That’s not as difficult as you might think.” Pepper replied, adjusting first the baby and then the papers she was holding. “Actually, we’ve tracked down several of the affected employees, probably enough for a class action if we can get them to talk – though I appreciate that’s an ‘if’. I suspect a lot of these cases were stopped as unemployed people – and these would have all been by that point - don’t tend to have much money and it’s intimidating for anyone to take on a organisation as big as HydraTech especially if they start threatening.” She replied, and Steve nodded. It was something, but there was still more that bothered him.

Unable to stop it, he sighed then. “I know I shouldn’t run before I can walk, but it’s not even going to be just HydraTech, is it?” he asked quietly, and she shook her head. 

“No, and I do think you’re running before you can walk, but you’re also right. I had a look into charitable organisations who try to help these people – you know, pro bono legal work, housing support and financial where necessary – and they’re often at breaking point. They’re underfunded and over utilised and they could be doing more. That suggests to me that there is a far bigger problem and Omegas who aren’t mated are struggling more than just with one technological engineering company.” She said, and Steve was as impressed as he often was when dealing with Pepper Potts – the woman was nothing if not thorough. 

“So can we do anything?” he asked, because that was ultimately what it came down to. He hoped they could. Having now seen first hand and jarringly what could happen to Omegas more than once, and realizing how much more damaging this situation would have been on Bucky had it not worked out as it had, he couldn’t deal with it.

Pepper sighed. “Obviously it’s not that simple, but I do have some thoughts.” She said, a small competent smile on her lips. “In fact, I’ve organized them, so if you could hold this little lady just for a moment so my hands are free…” She said, scooping Morgan and offering her across to Steve’s waiting arms. “Then we’ll get on.” She said, going across and picking up her StarkPad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do we like the name? I mean, it's staying anyway. Y'all can go and chase the wonderful Arsonette if you're not into it, so...
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoyed regardless, and... yeah. See you next time?


	32. Oh, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's bit shorter than my standard update, but honestly? It was the only place it really made sense to cut this one without turning it into some sort of epic (which I know is completely my style by now, but...)
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this more than Bucky, which would not be difficult ;)

“I thought this section of my pregnancy was over.” Bucky grumbled, exiting the bathroom once again and climbing into his nest as carefully as he could at full term. Steve was already in it still and honoured to be there quite honestly, and gave him an apologetic look as if it were anything that Steve would have been able to help. 

“The book says this is normal.” He offered, knowing it wasn’t much comfort even as he put a hand into his Omega’s hair trying to be comforting.

Bucky sighed. “You try having everything coming out of both ends for the last couple of days and see how you feel, pal.” He grumbled, and Steve tried not to take it to heart, knowing that his partner was desperately uncomfortable now and waiting for labour to start. His technical due date had been two days before and both he and Steve were now a little frazzled having been on tenterhooks the entire time since then (and a few days before even that, if Steve was honest). 

“I know. But that’s a sign it’ll be soon.” He reminded, trying to make this better in any way he could. 

“Not soon enough.” Bucky complained, rubbing the side of his bump and pulling Steve’s hand towards him, scenting on his wrist this time for comfort as much as anything else. “I’m so done being pregnant.” 

“Soon.” Steve promised lightly, not realizing as he spoke exactly how soon that would be.

*****

“Steve!” Came Bucky’s desperate hiss from the other side of the bed that night. “They’ve changed.”

“What have changed? S’matter?” He asked sleepily having clearly come out of a stage of deep sleep. Ugh, he definitely hadn’t been sleeping for long enough. “You ‘kay?” 

“The contractions, Steve. They’re… stronger than they were. And more round the back, if that makes any sense.” He said, and Steve snapped to full wakefulness then, eyes wide as he looked at Bucky in the dark of their nest. 

“Wait, you were having contractions?” Steve asked dopily, though with this conversation he was waking up rather rapidly. 

“No, the Braxton Hicks ones, I’ve got more and they don’t feel like that.” He hissed in response. 

“You think you are…?” he asked softly, feeling his own pulse beginning to rise and a slight sick feeling of panic seeping through him.

“I think so, but it’s early and they’re not exactly regular, I think we’ve got time.” He said lightly, suddenly seeming strangely calm about the whole thing. “Like, it’s 3am, we probably don’t want to get up or do anything silly yet, right? I just… I wanted you to know.”

Steve pressed a kiss against his cheek then. “Thank you.” He said, and he meant it though how the hell he’d ever go to sleep now he didn’t know. “Tell me if anything else changes, yeah?” he asked lightly. 

“Mm, I will. Hold me?” Bucky asked and Steve nodded, cuddling in close. Apparently their little boy was on his way, he thought to himself in wonder. 

*****

Despite thinking that he wouldn’t, Steve must have dozed back to sleep at some point because suddenly he was being jerked to full wakefulness for the second time in a morning, except this time now elbows were involved along with the one word currently guaranteed to snap Steve into immediate action. 

“Trashcan.” Bucky gasped, and Steve immediately dived for the thing getting it into position right as Bucky started to throw up into it. 

“Whoa, you okay there?’ he asked, rubbing gentle circles into the other man’s back as he continued to gag and wretch. 

“Whaddya think?” Came the response from somewhere inside of the container and Steve winced. “That was a strong one. When I can, think I’m gonna move. Maybe walk around the garden a bit. Fresh air, stretch out…” he said, before throwing up again.

It was going to be a long morning, and Steve felt helpless because really, there wasn’t that much he could do but try and help. He already hated it.

*****

Bucky had managed a breakfast, and had spent a lot of time pacing. He’d gone for a warm bath and gotten back out after a fair amount of time, but he was still very obviously uncomfortable and restless. Steve could scent the anxiety on him as things very slowly inched along, and whilst it felt like nothing was changing, even Steve had noticed that the labour pains were getting more frequent albeit slowly. 

Watching him tense again, Steve felt something in his chest constrict. He hated seeing the man he loved in pain, but the thought of meeting their son was still so exciting. 

“Okay there?” he asked softly, knowing that Bucky already thought he was being a mother hen (he’d told Steve as much in no uncertain terms) but he couldn’t just not check in. 

“That was a big one.” He said softly. “Hey, how soon was it from the last one?” he asked.

“Seven minutes. They’re getting closer as well as stronger, Buck.” He said softly, feeling a fizzle of excitement as well as a little bit of anxiousness pass through him.

Bucky nodded, looking a bit pale. Steve wondered if they were going to need that trashcan or a bucket or something again. “He’s on his way, Steve.” He said lightly as if the reality of the situation were only just hitting him. “Only have to speed up a few more minutes and we’ll have to think about going to the clinic.” He said, and Steve nodded. He’d already put the baby seat in the car and he’d already put the clinic bag there, too.

“Soon enough.” He said lightly, going over and kissing Bucky, pretending not to be panicking even if he very much was.

*****

“Right, I think we need to go now. That was five minutes on the nose again.” Steve said, his arms on Bucky’s sides where the man had been leaning against him panting through his latest contraction as Steve massaged his shoulders and his back and encouraged him to breathe through it. He glanced at the time and was glad it wasn’t rush hour.

“Maybe you’re right.” Bucky admitted finally, having resisted so far when Steve had made the suggestion and Steve felt more relieved at that than he wanted to admit. 

“Come on then, let’s get you to the car and let’s go and have a baby.” He said and Bucky managed a smile then, allowing Steve to gently lead him.

*****

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Steve cursed. He’d been diverted for a road closure twice now, and this was taking at least double the amount of time he’d assumed it would. It was making him all kinds of nervous, and Steve hated it. 

“You gonna kiss our kid with that mouth, Rogers?” Bucky asked before he was breathing out hard again. “Oh, there’s another one, right on schedule. Oh my god.” He said, panting through with Steve doing the same thing along next to him more out of moral support than anything else.

“It’s just… I mean, how was I supposed to know there’s be a road accident and we’d get stuck in traffic on the diversion?” he asked, and Bucky shook his head teeth still gritted. 

“Don’t worry, plenty of time, all fine, waters haven’t broken yet.” He said through his gritted teeth, though his face still looked strained and Steve could tell he was still contracting there. 

“I hope you’re right.” Steve agreed, and silently thought that no expectant Dad should ever do this drive – this certainly wasn’t his best and calmest navigation or driving as a whole. 

“Trust me.” Bucky replied, and he wasn’t even sure which of them he was actually trying to convince.

*****

“Okay, Mr Barnes look at you – have you really got this far at home with no pain relief?” Dr Banner asked, walking into the private room that Bucky had been set up in, with Steve helping him change into a hospital gown for ease given they’d been assured he’d be being checked near constantly now.

“Home, car, both.” Bucky replied, waving a hand as if it had been nothing when it very much had _not_.

“You’ve done remarkably well, people usually panic and come in far earlier than this. Maybe it’s because you two…” he waved between them, clearly referring to the relationship aspect of their being. Being with a partner would always make an Omega feel more secure, after all. 

“Anyway, I’m going to have a listen to baby’s heartbeat and make sure he’s doing okay, and then I’m going to examine what’s happening with you downstairs.” He said, and Bucky just nodded, having expected this from everything Andrea had said in their Lamaze classes and besides, it wasn’t the first time Dr Banner had seen what was going on down there. “Then you’ll be free to move around and progress, and I’ll come back in about fifteen minutes and see how you’re doing. How’s that?” he asked, and Bucky nodded.

The doctor was there for a few minutes and Steve had to stop himself from growling when Dr Banner reached beneath the gown and Bucky winced a little at what was obviously an intrusion. How much he didn’t want anybody else touching Bucky – or their baby – for any reason surprised him with its intensity. Steve had always been protective, but this was something else.

Dr Banner was there for a moment, and Steve could feel Bucky looking at him. He met his eyes and couldn’t help but smile at the vaguely amused expression Bucky had – no doubt because of his behaviour – despite the situation.

“Okay, everything looks and feels about where we’d expect. You’ve done the right thing coming in now, but I’d settle yourselves in guys, I’d imagine we might be here a little while yet. First babies are usually slower.” He said, giving Bucky a somewhat apologetic smile. 

“I kind of figured.” He said lightly moving now as the doctor moved away.

“Do what feels right, and use your call button if anything doesn’t or you find you need some pain relief.” he said, and Bucky nodded again. At this stage, Steve was sure he was panicking more than his partner was.

*****

“Trust you to pick the day that I’ve got one of my longest meetings to go into labour.” Natasha said, slipping into their room upon her arrival. Bucky at this stage was sitting on the birthing ball and bouncing lightly, giving himself some relief whilst he was between contractions. Of course, some people might find her being here weird and they’d have to be a bit careful with two Alphas in the room, but Bucky sort of liked it. Besides, whether he technically needed one or not now, Nat was still his support Alpha.

“Please address any and all complaints to Bean. I mean, he’s gonna have your namesake so you should have expected this.” Bucky replied, glancing at Steve with a grin. Well, the cat would be out of the bag soon enough anyway – as soon as this kid was out of him, actually. She’d know soon enough.

“What do you mean?” She asked, looking at him and actually looking confused, which in comparison to her usual passive expression was highly unusual and in another circumstance Bucky might go as far as to find it entertaining.

“We’re naming him Nathaniel. Nathaniel William – a nod to you and Sam because we figure you’re going to be pretty important in his life.” Steve supplied and Natasha, just for a second, looked shocked. 

“Really?” She asked lightly, clearly uncharacteristically blindsided by their decision and Bucky nodded. 

“Yeah, that’s his name. And that’s definitely who you should complain to about this.” He said, rubbing the side of his bump and getting a little choked at the sudden thought that this might be one of the last times he did this. The little motion had become part of his routine, it would be missed when it was gone. 

“Oh.” She said lightly, and Bucky glanced up reading a scent he’d never seen on Natasha before as she clearly got a bit emotional with it too. “I… don’t know what to say.” 

“That’s okay.” Steve replied, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze, clearly a little touched that she was clearly so touched by it – and that… _that_ was the thing that finally made Bucky snuffle and shed a tear… alright, maybe _two_ \- two of his favourite people in the world there for him and for Bean and looking after each other. He knew shit was going to get pretty real before the day was out, but he hoped in all of that he wouldn’t forget this moment.

*****

“”We’re nearly there, Mr Barnes.” Dr Banner said after a few hours of the intermittent checks and Bucky fucking _knew_ that anyway. The contractions were stronger, they were closer, Steve was fussing, Nat was fussing and everyone needed to get out of his fucking space and let him do this thing. Bucky had read that some Omegas went in on themselves whilst labouring, and he was finding more and more that he was one of them.

“Thank fuck.” He growled out, panting slightly as he tried to come down from the contraction that had just wracked him. He already felt sweaty and worn out and on edge and kind of tired, especially given his early morning wake up call. Everything below his waist felt under immense pressure now despite pain relief and holy _shit_ why the fuck did anyone do this more than once?

“Language.” Steve murmured and whilst Bucky knew it was out of habit, he wasn’t having any of it. 

“Fuck you, Rogers, fuck you and your language. Did you not hear yourself when you thought the traffic was gonna make me push this thing out in your car?” He asked, gasping out as pains wracked through him more. 

“And you told me off then.” He pointed out calmly as Bucky squashed his hand and vaguely hoped he might break some fingers, because Steve fucking deserved it, that was why.

“And when you’re pushing a fucking watermelon out of your ass you can comment – but for now: Shut. Up.” Bucky warned and even Steve could clearly see that the moment for placating ‘I love you’ type comments was clearly over and they were heading for the finish line.

*****

“How are we feeling?” Dr Banner was asking now, and Bucky could feel the sweat on his forehead and his hair sticking to it and this was so gross and uncomfortable and yet somehow, that was still the least of his problems right now.

“There’s so much pressure.” He said, and that really encompassed all of it. It hurt, and it was like something was pulling him deep from inside and he couldn’t stop it.

“It sounds like we might be ready, let me just…” he said, and once again the hand was between Bucky’s legs and at his ass and he just didn’t give a fuck anymore if he even had to start with – he didn’t even know. “Yeah, I think we’re there. Do you feel an urge to push when you contract?” he asked.

Bucky nodded, he’d been wanting to push for the last… he didn’t know. He’d said as much to Steve who’d urged him not to but even that was more fucking difficult. Whoever said deep breathing helped was a fucking jackass as well.

“Right, then I think it’s time. I’m going to go and get one of our nurses to assist me if we need it. Get yourself into the position most comfortable to you, and Dad – or support Alpha – we’ll need you nearby.” He said, and Bucky nodded, moving himself so that he was propped at the back of the bed, gasping as he did and letting Steve support him, which probably showed how much pain he was actually in.

“Nearly there, Buck, you’re nearly there.” Steve was murmuring and all he could do was nod and groan out, taking his hand and gripping it as he did. 

“You want to be so fucking glad I can’t get up and punch you right now with how much this goddamn hurts. And make no mistake, it’d be right in the dick.” He managed to get out and thank fuck Steve didn’t laugh no mater how funny it probably sounded.

“You’ve got this James, just a little bit longer and you’ll meet him.” Natasha was saying, and he gripped her hand with his other one and honestly he had no idea what was going on because right then another contraction hit and all he wanted was to push. Thankfully, the door opened.

“Okay Mr Barnes, you’re doing great, let’s get this baby out. When you feel the need, you go ahead and push.” Dr Banner was saying and Bucky nodded, honestly taking Andrea’s advice and just pushing down with everything he had already, feeling the pressure within him moving lower, and even if it was getting more painful Bucky knew that that meant he was doing it right.

He had no idea where the feral noises coming out of him came through as he pushed through, panting between and riding the wave between contractions. It felt like so long had passed but also no time at all when suddenly Dr Banner was asking him to just pant for a minute and take a breath.

“What’s the matter?” He asked lightly, feeling mildly delirious and a little like his hips were being ripped apart. 

“Nothing, I just want to… yeah, there we go.” He said, and his voice seemed warm. “Dad, do you want to feel your baby’s head for the first time?” he asked.

*****

Up until that moment, Steve had been very much struggling to contain himself, his worry, his protectiveness over Bucky almost making him wild and primal despite the fact he knew on a rational level that Bucky was in the best place with the best people around him. 

“His head’s there?” Steve asked, feeling like the colour might be draining from his face and fuck, he should be focussing on Bucky or Bean or anything but the fact that he felt suddenly like he was going to possibly pass out.

Holy shit, only a few minutes and he, Steve Rogers, would finally be a father.

“Sure is, we’re nearly there, maybe three more really big pushes and he’ll be out.” He promised, and Steve glanced at Bucky who nodded, giving permission for Steve to move and be down there between his legs in this situation, which he did, putting a hand between and feeling the familiar space between Bucky’s thighs and then… 

“Holy shit.” He muttered lightly.

“Language.” Bucky gritted out, and Steve couldn’t help but bark out a dazed laugh, because honestly? Who had a sense of humour at a time like this? “Can I push now? Fucking hell, get your ass back here, Rogers.” He managed, and Dr Banner nodded.

“A big deep push, that’s what we need from you right now. Give it everything and we’ll get this head out.” He said, and Bucky was doing just that, bearing down and pushing with everything.

In that moment, Steve couldn’t believe the amazing thing he was witnessing and what Bucky was going through to bring their son into the world. Anyone who said Omegas were weaker than Alphas had clearly never seen anything like this. He looked for all the world like this was tearing him apart, face warped with pain and eyes closed, his hand crushing Steve’s and probably Natasha’s too and yet, he clearly still had more to give.

“Very good, very good – right we have a head. Breathe for me now, pant through, we don’t need you passing out.” Dr Banner was saying, coaching him through, and right now Steve thought the man was brilliant just for his calmness – Steve himself could never hope to achieve that in this situation. 

“Right, you look ready again, let’s get some shoulders.” He was saying then and Steve watched as Bucky pushed again, giving it everything, swearing and sweating and panting and then…

And then…

The sound of infant screams filled the room and Bucky fell back, panting and looking halfway immensely relieved, and halfway completely terrified. Steve watched him, wanting to be all over him right now before realizing what that crying really meant. Everything seemed to be at some sort of unstoppable warp speed in his mind right now and… yeah. Shit.

“Congratulations, Mr Barnes, you’ve done it. One healthy baby boy as promised.” Dr Banner was saying, picking up a bloody body as Natasha watched on from the other side for a few seconds before she was fussing more on Bucky. 

Steve, for his part, leaned down, kissing him thoroughly as the nurse cleaned the baby. He desperately wanted to see his child – to touch him properly and hold him – but they had time. Bucky needed him now. 

“You were amazing there.” He reassured him softly, nuzzling him and letting Bucky get a good scent of his neck for comfort. He’d never felt a rush of love for anybody or anything more than he felt for Bucky and their baby right in that moment – it was so all encompassing it was kind of terrifying, except for the fact that Steve couldn’t bring himself to be anything other than completely elated.

“Damn right I was.” He agreed, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh a bit. 

“Right Mr Barnes, in a few minutes you’ll have the after birth, so one more push ideally, baby is fine and we’ll pass him to Dad in just a minute. Mr Rogers, skin-to-skin contact is important as we recommend the baby gets your scent for comfort and familiarity, so you might want to get that shirt off.” The doctor promised, and Bucky nodded, and Steve couldn’t feel any anxiety there, his Alpha pride spiking a little at his Omega trusting him with their small bundle as he tugged his shirt off over his head.

They both watched anxiously, the nurse coming over with him and gently passing him across to Steve who lowered him immediately to his Papa’s eye level.

“Look what we made.” Steve said softly, completely in awe. The baby was tiny, his face a little scrunched up and his eyes very much closed. He was wrapped in a blue blanket, and he still had some blood on him and Steve couldn’t even tell if he had eyebrows or hair right now, but he was perfect. 

Bucky snorted then. “What _I_ made? Pal, you weren’t even there.” He said softly, obviously teasing because the expression of wonder and adoration on his face… well. There was no faking it. Just from that, Steve was falling harder if that was even possible.

“Fuck you, jerk.” He muttered softly.

“Language. You’re parents, you have to be responsible now.” Natasha replied, and both of them looked at her in slight awe because yeah – they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes (because I feel this one actually warrants coherent notes)  
> 1\. This whole experience was based on that of a good friend of mine who was absolutely happy for this to be used in this way - hopefully this sticks to some realism, given I've been pretty careful about that throughout this fic where possible.  
> 2\. In all honesty, I did a few jumps in this mainly because I don't think the whole thing needed writing particularly given labour lasts HOURS.  
> 3\. The next one is also fairly short (but contains a butt load of adorable tiny baby schmoop) so I'll probably post it up in the next few days. Basically, I want this up and finished before I go away in just over a week's time, so... maybe of that what you will ;)
> 
> Anyway. As always, thank you for reading, I love you all <3


	33. First moments and going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... much shorter than I planned. Whoops, sorry guys. 
> 
> Hopefully the fact it's coming two days after the last update makes that better? Er... Anyway. 
> 
> This one is also for Arsonette, because she has a train journey tomorrow with another friend of ours and I know she needs entertaining.

Once they had fully checked Bucky over, he had been offered a chance to clean up whilst the clinic staff efficiently cleaned up the room. During that time, Steve had been handed the baby - _Nate_ \- and Natasha had left him to it, going outside to make some calls and let the people closest to Bucky know that he was fine and so was everyone else. 

Sitting in an armchair he supposed had been provided for that purpose, Steve realized that much as he loved their son, he hated being away from Bucky, especially when he was as vulnerable as he currently was. Despite the fact that he was only I the next room getting showered up – something he had said he desperately wanted despite not wanting to leave their son so soon – it felt like a million miles. 

Instead of focussing on that, Steve tried to focus on the long awaited baby now in his arms. He felt solid and very real there despite the fact that he didn’t weigh much, and he was warm still wrapped in his blanket with a tiny woollen hat the clinic staff had got for him on his head. He was… well. Steve thought he was gorgeous, and he accepted that his opinion was very biased, but still. 

Now that he’d been cleaned up just a little more Steve could see that his eyebrows and the soft down of hair he had were blond which surprised him despite his own hair colour. He’d naturally assumed that the dark haired genes would take over, but apparently those blond Rogers genes had won out. He had chubby enough cheeks, and tiny, tiny little hands with tiny fingers and he was so _small_. Steve supposed he should have remembered that Arya had been this way once when she was a new born, but somehow he’d forgotten it entirely and a part of him was terrified of breaking the tiny baby even if realistically he knew he wouldn’t.

He realized then that despite the lack of the Omega he loved, a deep, warm, protective calmness had set in over him and Steve was quite sure that he had never been happier. 

He was interrupted from his reverie then by Nate starting to fuss and he gently moved, letting him get closer to his skin, knowing that scenting their parents helped with settling babies. It was then that the door also opened and a nurse walked in.

“Hi there, are we doing okay?” She asked quietly, face lit up with a smile and Steve wondered for a second if working with tiny babies every day ever lost it’s shine because looking at her, it didn’t.

“We’re fine, he’s just fussing a little.” He replied quietly, gently rocking side to side to try and help with it.

“Oh, it’s probably about time for his first feed, that’ll be why.” She said kindly. “I can either go and prepare you some formula, or bring it here for you to do if you’d like the practise?” She offered and Steve paused, giving her a soft smile.

Steve shook his head in response, but kept his expression kind. “I… my partner wants to do that bit. You know, from his chest.” He said lightly, remembering Bucky’s wishes, and guessing he’d be back and out of the shower soon enough to take care of it regardless. 

“Oh!” She said, looking immediately a touch embarrassed. “I’d quite forgotten which room I walked into – I’m so sorry! We don’t get a whole lot of people able to go that way here.” She admitted. “You know, you two have caused quite the stir.” 

“I know.” Steve admitted quietly, rubbing Nate’s back as he started getting restless again against his chest. “But as any of my friends will tell you, I’ve never done anything the easy way. And besides, he’s worth it; they both are.” He said. 

To her credit the nurse was practically hanging off of his every word, and made an ‘aww!’ noise when he was done talking. “That’s… really nice. And sure it goes against everything we try to arrange, but I guess when it’s right, it’s right?” She said.

Steve nodded whole heartedly. “When it’s right, you know.” He replied, and he did. “And you don’t let it go.”

She gave him one more smile and headed out of the room, which was perfect timing really given Steve heard the other adjoining door open then, and Bucky was coming back in, wearing a pair of Steve’s sweat pants and one of his shirts which they had packed in the clinic bag as his comfortable clothes. Steve loved seeing the Omega in his clothes, and it had the added benefit of being them being covered in Steve’s scent which would hopefully help him to relax, which would help him to heal.

“Hey, Papa.” Steve said gently, watching Bucky get back onto the bed which had been cleaned and made back up with new sheets for this purpose. “Feel better?” he asked.

“I feel cleaner, and that’s almost the same I guess. I’m tired and I’m really sore, but that was expected, and I weirdly miss my bump already.” He admitted, wincing a bit as he moved, making Steve wish he had a free hand or arm or anything to help him out. 

“I’ve got something that might help with that last part, at least.” He said softly, waiting until Bucky was settled, before handing the baby back across to him. “I’ve had my cuddles, but I think it’s your turn for a little while now. He needs your scent, too.” He said quietly, pausing to kiss the man he had definitely fallen just a little more in love with over the last few hours, before sitting back and looking at them.

The sight in front of him honestly made Steve so warm and soft. He’d not really thought much about how he’d feel for Bucky once the baby was born aside the fact he’d obviously still love the man, but this was different than that. Steve had never felt so overwhelmingly soft for someone or had so much adoration for them or wanted to protect them as much as he did Bucky (and the baby) right now. He was immensely proud of what he’d managed to do both carrying their son and delivering him with minimal fuss and he was ever so grateful for all of it, too.

“Oh, hi.” Bucky was saying now, gently adjusting the baby, moving carefully to do it. The change in hold made Nate fuss softly, and Bucky bounced him gently and soothingly like it was second nature. “So I’ve been waiting a little while to meet you properly. You know, in a setting where you’re not playing soccer with my bladder or my kidneys.” He said, though there was a small smile playing on his face and… yeah. Steve wanted to see that every day for the rest of forever. If he was lucky, he might even get to – and wasn’t _that_ a thought?

*****

Holding the baby made the carrying him, the labour pains, the pushing and the difficulty he’d just experienced doing something that should be so easy as showering worth it. Bucky was completely enamoured already and he felt like he should definitely apologize for ever thinking he didn’t want this, much less for thinking he’d actually be able to hand his son over, even if it was to someone as inherently good and safe as Steve. 

“You’re pretty cute, even when you’re fussing.” He said softly, absent-mindedly. “How did I ever think I could manage not to be here with you?” he asked, brushing a kiss over the baby’s forehead and watching his little face scrunch up again. 

“He gets that from you.” Steve teased, and Bucky looked across at the man then, something else blossoming in his chest, warm adoration and happiness with an underlying feeling of safety.

“How dare you.” He replied, though it held no heat whatsoever and Steve laughed softly, watching as Bucky ran a finger across Nate’s tiny hand and arm, then moved up and brushed it over the soft downy hair on his head. 

“You were amazing today, Buck.” Steve said softly, a heaviness to his words that made Bucky look up. “I didn’t think I could be more in love with you than I was anyway, but here I am.” He said gently, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile.

“Thanks, Stevie. I love you too. So much.” He admitted, letting Steve come over and sit beside him and then tenderly kiss him, enjoying this first real moment of being a _family_ , with their son rested safe in his arms. 

It was then, of course that Nate decided to show them his lungs, and started actually wailing. Steve chuckled a little, pressing one more kiss to Bucky’s cheek as he moved back giving him a little space to move.

“I think this is one for you, Buck. He’s probably hungry.” Steve said softly, and Bucky felt his stomach swoop.

“I… ah. I know.” He admitted. “My chest…” 

However, instead of dwelling on that embarrassing detail like he would have done once, Bucky knew what he needed to do. He needed to feed their son. He made a one handed job of rolling up the T-shirt to expose a nipple, and then adjusted the baby and gently guided him to it. 

It took a couple of attempts to get it right, his tiny mouth missing more than once, and there being an occasion where he didn’t, but he’d got it wrong somehow and Bucky yelped in pain making Steve stand, slightly concerned, but then they got there and Bucky relaxed back, eyes wide at the strange sensation all the same.

“There we go.” He said softly, just as the nurse came back in. 

“Oh! Well look at the three of you! It seems like you’ve got this down.” She said encouragingly, checking Bucky over and just making sure the position was right. She was reassuringly confident and thorough despite having admitted that they didn’t deal with this much here, and it was good to know that someone knew what they were doing because underneath his calm façade, Bucky knew he absolutely didn’t. 

But maybe that would be okay.

“He’s a natural.” Steve said, and the pride and warmth in his voice was evident again, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile back. Perhaps he _could_ do this after all.

*****

It felt like forever to Steve and no time at all to Bucky to the point that they were allowed to leave the clinic though in reality they were good to go the next day. During that time, Nate had been checked over a dozen times, and Bucky too, Steve lingering protectively over the pair of them each time it happened. As much as Bucky thought he was fussing, a part of him lit up for it, welcoming his Alpha’s presence and the inherent feeling of safety that came with that.

Steve had carried the baby in his carrier to the car and had faffed around getting the travel seat sorted in the back, Bucky unceremoniously throwing his clinic bag – which mostly contained a book and a few sets of worn clothes at this point – into the trunk and flopped into the front passengers seat just as gracefully. 

“So, I’ll bet you’ll be glad to get home, huh?” Steve asked lightly, coming around and getting into the driver’s seat, the baby apparently sorted and Bucky nodded.

“I will, but I’m nervous. Like, what if something goes wrong? In the clinic we had all the back up, you know?” he asked lightly, and Steve turned, having just put his seat belt on and looked him over.

“Then we’ll deal with it. It’s normal to be a bit anxious, I think. I know I am.” He replied, and actually, that assurance that it wasn’t just Bucky’s brain going into overdrive again was calming.

He nodded, giving Steve a small smile. “We’ll manage.” He agreed, and Steve started the car.

“Drive carefully.” Bucky admonished immediately, as if Steve didn’t do that anyway. He’d noticed his own feelings changing, an innate need to keep his pup safe and cared for blooming over the last twenty-four hours or so since Nate had been born.

Steve just smiled at that, as if knowing exactly what was going on. “You know I will.” He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. Early parenting adorable schmoop everywhere.
> 
> I'm not even sorry.
> 
> There is more incoming as we move slowly towards tying up ends now! 
> 
> I'll probably post more on Sunday <3


	34. Visitors, projects and house moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as promised another update back on the usual schedule - but only two left to go! 
> 
> Anyway, I promised more schmoop, there is more schmoop, but there is some actual plotty stuff chucked in there. You know, for flavour.
> 
> Anyways - enjoy <3

As it turned out, nothing went wrong in that first day, nor the second. By the third Bucky found himself incredibly tired and wondering how the hell Tony had managed to appear so chipper and under control at his baby shower – which also seemed like a million years ago – but was otherwise falling into some sort of strange routine, mostly dictated by Nate’s needs.

Today had started somewhere around 4am, with Nate screaming from the nursery. Bucky had got up, knowing it was likely to be a feed and a diaper change and that meant his presence was required, and had pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek as he left telling him wordlessly to just get himself some sleep. It had taken about an hour to achieve everything and get the baby back off, and Bucky had eventually collapsed back into bed to get a couple more hours before Steve was waking up.

Apparently Bucky woke up to even the most minor disturbance these days, which was a vast departure from his previous talent for being able to sleep through just about anything and he’d blinked a couple times. “Go back to sleep, Sweetheart, I know you’re tired. I’ll see to Nate when he wakes and get him fed from the fridge.” He said lightly, and Bucky knew what he meant – the extra feed he’d managed to express the day before. His milk supply was coming in just fine now and it actually hurt if he _didn’t_ feed the baby or pump. Another joy of being an Omega, he supposed.

“Mmm.” He’d mumbled, dropping back off for a little while, but eventually giving in and getting up and going to join his boys downstairs. He could hopefully nap when the baby napped. 

Unfortunately, the universe – and their friends and family – had other ideas. Of course, all the visits were well meaning, and given Bucky trusted all these people he didn’t feel unsafe with them in his home and he had known - _known_ \- this would happen all along, he just hadn’t anticipated them all at once.

The first person who’d come by in the morning was Sam along with Riley and Arya. Arya was adorably fascinated with the baby, and had pointed to Bucky and said the phrase “tummy gone” which he supposed was surprisingly accurate. He’d agreed with her with a smile regardless.

“Oh, look at him. He’s so… blond.” Sam said, cradling him like a pro in the crook of his elbow as Bucky and Steve watched on, both nursing individual cups of coffee – and honestly, Bucky was happy to thank the lord that coffee was back on the menu again. If it wasn’t for that sweet brown nectar laced with copious amounts of sugar, he wouldn’t be getting through this at all.

“ _Steve_ is so blond.” Riley pointed out, giving his partner a small smile. 

“I know, but man – he hasn’t got eyebrows!” Sam pointed out, looking down at him, though the expression on his face hadn’t changed. Since being told the reason for Nate’s middle name, he’d been even more enamoured with the baby than he’d been before if that was even possible.

“He does, they’re just very light.” Steve replied, rolling his eyes affectionately and laughing a bit himself. 

Sam put out a finger and gently ran a tip along one. “Yeah, alright, I’ll give you that.” He said, gently moving the baby who opened his eyes momentarily. “Oh man, those are some baby blues right there, huh, Riley?” He asked, looking at them.

“And unlike most babies, they’ll probably stay that way. Anyway, pass him here, I need to get him off you before you go getting all broody and start getting ideas or something.” He said, and Sam sighed, pretending to be affronted as he gently moved to pass the baby over.

Riley was just as practised as he was, and easily took Nate, cooing over him. “Aw, hell.” He said after a minute or two. “I wanted Sam not to get broody, but I didn’t think about me.” He grumbled, and neither Bucky nor Steve could help but laugh.

“I can tell you about all the sleep I haven’t had since before he was born or the actual birth if you need reminding about it.” Bucky offered and Riley just laughed.

“Yeah but you and I both know something these two don’t. It’s pretty worth it straight away, huh?” he asked, and Bucky’s heart warmed as he nodded in reply, because yeah, yeah it really was.

The next set of visitors, rather surprisingly, were Natasha and Clint. Natasha had always had a very similar view on children to the one Bucky had previously held, so it wouldn’t have surprised him if she’d chosen to give him a slightly wider berth until the baby wasn’t quite so all-consuming and he wouldn’t have even been offended.

However, in true typical Natasha fashion, she didn’t act as expected at all.

“We brought you some Stroganoff. Or I did – I’m sure you’ll be glad to know that Clint had nothing to do with making it. I’ve heard that bringing food to new parents is the thing to do to stop you living off of take out.” She said, stepping inside when a surprised, baby-clutching Bucky opened the door to her. 

“I… thanks – I’d take it, but…” he said, nodding to the tiny person nestled in his arms, Nate comfortably and completely asleep following his most recent feed which had gone well until he’d thrown about half of it straight back up over Steve whilst he was burping him, and who was now upstairs changing as a result.

“No problem. Though if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking him shortly. I think it’s about time I had a cuddle from my namesake.” She replied, heading straight in and Bucky couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that. Of course, she’d said her goodbyes quickly the day he was born, citing the fact that she wanted to leave them time to enjoy each other as a family.

“Hey Bucky, looking good for a man who just popped out a sprog. Oh… oh look at him.” Clint said, going from looking Bucky over to looking directly at the baby in his arms. “He’s so tiny!”

“Sure didn’t feel all too tiny on his way out, I can tell you.” Bucky grumbled, though the effect was rather ruined with the soft kiss to his son’s head. 

“Nah, I can imagine. Well, no, I can’t.” Clint replied wincing at even the thought (though Bucky couldn’t blame him having lived through that now), following Bucky through to the living room where Natasha was already waiting, having found Steve and one of them had clearly put the food away and started the coffee machine again.

Bucky grinned at the Alpha who was now vomit-free. “All sorted?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, projective vomit well and truly dealt with.” He said with a small smile, leaning to kiss the side of Bucky’s head as he passed to sit himself down carefully. 

“So, do you want that cuddle?” he offered Nat, who immediately came and sat next to him before pausing uncharacteristically.

“Yes, but I don’t know what I’m doing.” She murmured looking suddenly less confident than Bucky had ever seen her. 

“Just support his head. And then the rest of him. I promise it’s that easy.” He replied gently, leaning into her to make the transfer as easy as possible, watching as Nate flexed his tiny hands and blinked his eyes opened sleepily, before clearly deciding that there wasn’t much to worry about and dozing back off. Bucky rather suspected he could scent that he was still nearby and therefore there was no immediate threat which made him that comfortable, but whatever worked. “There you go.” He said softly, and Nat looked so surprised that Bucky wished he had a camera.

Gently Clint sat down next to her, watching her with the little one and leaning in just a little closer. Bucky suddenly realized then that there was a scent coming from Nat he’d never experienced before and it gave him pause, wondering if he was witnessing something… _different_ happening here.

He glanced at Steve almost questioning if he’d seen it too, and watched the blond shake his head, clearly not wanting to interrupt the moment even accidentally. Bucky leaned back instead, just smiling softly as he watched.

Natasha and Clint only left when the door rang again, their third and final visitor for the day – thankfully – being Becca who had also brought food. Bucky hadn’t been aware that this was some sort of bizarre tradition, but if it was he was in full support - cooking had been pretty low on the priority list for either of them since getting home. Leaving his sister with his partner, he found a space in the fridge for the lasagne she had bought, before coming back.

“You want a coffee?” Steve asked softly, passing him in the living room doorway, clearly on his way to the kitchen.

“Shit, sorry Stevie, I should have done that whilst I was there, huh?” he asked, and Steve just smiled and shook his head. Bucky vaguely suspected that perhaps Steve was actually a little pleased to have something to actually do that constituted looking after him. 

“It’s okay.” He replied, pressing a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips before slipping through.

By the time Steve returned, regardless of the fact his sister was present, Bucky had already dozed off, head lulling to the side as he sat on the couch next to her.

*****

“So a week into fatherhood, and you’re back here working, even if it’s technically not your day job. I’m impressed.” Pepper said, welcoming Steve into her office once more. 

He gave her a knowing, albeit tired smile. “You say that like you didn’t do the exact same thing.” He replied, and she smiled back at him, the coffee machine in her office already humming away. For that, Steve was immensely grateful – last night hadn’t been bad and Bucky had borne the brunt of what needed doing as much because it was easier for him as anything else, but Steve had still found himself awake even at the slightest hint of the baby being disturbed. Besides that he felt a bit wrong sleeping when his partner couldn’t.

“It takes one to know one.” She justified, giving him a soft smile. “Anyway, thank you for coming in, as you can imagine, this is regarding that little Omega Project we were discussing.” She said, and he nodded.

“I’d guessed as much.” He agreed.

“Well, I’ve been discussing with our legal and commercial teams the best way to approach all of this and… well. I think you’ll like the approach we’re thinking it would be best to take.” She said, and again, she was picking up her StarkPad and a large screen appeared in front of them, and then Pepper laid out her plan. 

*****

It felt like no time at all before Nate was just under a month old, and at that point, Bucky was very aware of the situation with his lease expiring shortly on his apartment and had started worrying that he might be overstaying his welcome even if Steve had given absolutely no indication that that was the case. He’d started to tentatively look at apartment listings but honestly? Anything that didn’t suck entirely was out of budget, and Bucky knew he was spoiled living here and all which didn’t help, but he had Nate to think of. The decision about where he should live didn’t just affect him anymore.

And there was the _tiny_ issue in which he had found that didn’t want to actually leave – the idea of ferrying poor Nate backwards and forward sucked, the idea of going to bed without Steve’s warm mass next to him sucked, and the idea of not being here with Steve full time… Bucky hated it. And he didn’t give a flying fuck what that said about him and the fact that he didn’t showed how comfortable he actually was with the Alpha and the situation.

Either way, he found himself browsing a property finder website and… yeah. This sucked. 

“Hey Buck, what are you doing?” Came a voice just then, Steve walking down the stairs with their little boy, carrying him in one arm as if it were nothing, even when it might have been the best thing Bucky had ever seen.

“Oh, I… apartment listings.” He said, realizing he was being as eloquent as ever and then realizing that he could almost definitely have brought that up more subtly. Shit, he was terrible for opening his mouth and putting his goddamn foot in things.

“…Oh.” Came Steve’s response, and his face looked blank. “Can I see?” He asked, and Bucky loved the bones of him in that moment for his attempt to be supportive when he could absolutely see that the man was struggling with this.

“I haven’t found anything good.” Bucky admitted, sighing. “And I’m panicking because the lease on my place expires in two weeks, and with the baby and all it’s kind of crept up on me and I don’t want to encroach on you any more than I am and…” He paused, looking at Steve for a reaction and seeing hurt on his features. Bucky… fucking _hated_ it. “Are you okay?” he asked gently then, touching his Alpha’s arm as he sat next to him.

Steve sighed a little and Nate made small noises suggesting that he too could sense his father’s distress. Bucky put a finger within the baby’s reach, unable to stop a small smile when tiny fingers curled around the tip of his. “I don’t want to be selfish.” He replied, and when it became clear he had no intention of saying anything further, Bucky sighed.

“Steve, talk to me.” He said softly, pressing a kiss into the man’s shoulder. Sometimes, now being one of them, Bucky really wished he still had that calming pregnancy scent. It would definitely help.

“I don’t want you to feel you have to or anything because I know how important your independence is to you, but I… I’ve really liked having you here, Buck.” He said gently, turning and looking Bucky in the eye as he spoke. “And I guess a part of me thought, given we’ll be getting the rest of your stuff here shortly, that perhaps you might… I’d really like it if you’d stay. With me. Of course if you want to go, I’d never try and stop you, and if you’ll let me I’ll help you with rent on a better place if you need it – not that I think you do, especially not now and all… I mean, Nate’s my son too and I need to make sure he’s-“ At that point, Bucky put his fingers over Steve’s mouth, figuring that physically stopping him from talking was the only way it was going to actually happen.

“Stevie.” He said quite seriously, the gravity of what he was about to say settling in his stomach. “I gotta tell you, you’re always offering to do all this stuff for me. And I love you for it, but you don’t gotta. Especially when it’s hurting you.” He said and Steve looked confused at him. “I’ve loved being here and being with you, and us having Nate together. I don’t have a clue how the hell we turned a situation like we started into having a little family, but we’ve done it. And… I’d like to stay. You’ve shown me that being in a relationship – being with an Alpha – doesn’t have to mean giving things up, and that even being a parent doesn’t if you don’t want. I don’t think I could do it with anyone else, but with you… fuck, Stevie, I gravitate to you.” He admitted, feeling a bit emotional with it which Steve clearly got, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling the three of them together.

“You’re welcome here as long as you want to be. I love you… and Nate does too. And that… Buck. That’s the best thing you could have said to me.” He whispered softly, before kissing gently below Bucky’s ear, making him shiver and curl into him, their little pack all cuddled together like they should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, we really are starting to get the ends tied up, huh? 
> 
> As usual, there'll be another update midweek sometime, and then I'll probably post the last next weekend... unless I do a schmoop filled self-indulgent epilogue. If that's something people want, please do let me know and I'll consider ~~completely ignoring my new project in favour~~ looking in to it. 
> 
> Much love as always <3


	35. You can't change the world - or can you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abandon all hope all yee who enter here... there be smut ahead.
> 
> Smut and serious conversations... which seems to be the winning formula where this fic is concerned! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy - this one's actually a decent length unlike my last two offerings!

Waltzing back in from their latest doctor appointment, Bucky had a huge grin on his face. “Hey, Steve?” he called, backing in through the door and dragging the stroller they’d chosen between them in up over the step and inside with him. “We’re home!” 

It was then that Steve darted in, motioning to the cell phone in his hand and pressing a finger to his lips in a shushing motion which Bucky pulled an apologetic face to and nodded, getting out of his coat and hat before easing Nate out of the carrier and stripping him down to a level of clothing that was appropriate for being inside of a warm house.

“Come on then, little man, if Daddy’s busy we’ll get you fed, huh?” he asked, kissing the baby’s chubby cheek and carrying him into the living room to do just that. As he rolled his shirt up, using a cushion to help support Nate in the right position, Bucky thought how strange it was that he was so goddamn comfortable with this now. He’d thought that breastfeeding would be awkward but he genuinely didn’t mind, and it was so much easier when they were out and about even if Steve had a tendency to get a bit protective and downright growly especially if they were anywhere even a little bit public. He guessed he’d be adding this to the list of weird baby-related things that he’d not thought he’d miss when it eventually ended, but would without a doubt.

He’d just turned the TV on and settled himself into the side of the couch properly when Steve came back. 

“Sorry, Sweetheart.” He said, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s waiting mouth. 

“Nah, it’s all okay, I know one of us still has to work.” He said with a small relaxed smile. “Besides, it gave us a minute to get settled here, so I guess that’s something.” He pointed out. 

“I love seeing you do that.” Steve admitted, rubbing a hand over Bucky’s thigh and leaving Bucky to wonder if this was the same as the thing Steve had had for his bump. “Anyway, how did you get on?” he asked.

Bucky nodded with a grin. “Well, Nate’s doing well and hitting all the things he should be for his age group and is a healthy weight and… yeah. He seems to be doing really well.” He said with a smile quite proud of that fact and proud of the weight he’d managed to gain with Bucky feeding him. 

“And…?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow clearly knowing there was more – and despite the fact he’d once have hated it, he loved how easily Steve could get a read on him.

“I’m healed.” Bucky said with a grin, before leaning over and pressing his mouth against Steve’s softly. “So maybe add condoms to your next drug store run list.” He advised.

Steve’s facial expression alone suggested that he didn’t need telling twice. “Yes, sir.” He replied, kissing Bucky back before pulling away, seemingly content to watch his two favourite people together for a few minutes now before they both knew Steve had things to do.

*****

“So, we really do have a case?” Steve asked into his phone a few days later. He was sitting on the chair he kept in his studio, knowing that Bucky would either be occupied with Nate right about now or napping so he could definitely talk.

“We do. We’ve gathered evidence from a number of ex-HydraTech employees, and it doesn’t make pretty reading. One person has a print of an email from one Brock Rumlow who is one of their executives which literally has the subject line ‘Jobs for the Omegas’, as if they should be doing anything differently to an employee of any other designation, and another has ‘distracting’ listed as a reason for dismissal – and I appreciate that might be for a number of reasons, but I think with everything else we have the context is relatively clear.” Pepper replied, as succinct and efficient as Steve had ever heard her. 

“Shit.” He muttered lightly, feeling a little bit sick, because it was awful. There was no wonder that Bucky had been so touchy about anything regarding his designation or his worthiness to be doing a job he was trained for and by all accounts damn good at when this was what they went through. “I… don’t really know what to say.”

“It doesn’t make for easy reading.” Pepper admitted. “However, our team have been working with them. I have one willing to tell her story in her own words currently, and another two who are willing to explain what they’ve gone through but have actors portray them for anonymity.” She paused then. “I’m also thinking about approaching Tony to talk about why he never went public with his designation until he was pregnant with Morgan, and perhaps you could speak to James, too?” She asked lightly, and Steve even felt his own sharp intake of breath then. 

“I.. haven’t discussed this much with Bucky.” He admitted, and by ‘much’ he actually meant ‘at all’. “I mean, he’s been a little… well. Busy. And I didn’t want to stress him. But I know I need to.” He admitted with a sigh.

What had started as Steve’s little outburst with Pepper regarding what he’d heard about Alexander Pierce and the things he had said to Bucky had snowballed pretty quickly. Pepper, who had always been one for charitable causes – especially ones that Tony would willingly support as well – and on taking down companies who didn’t act as honourably as Stark Industries had been all over it, digging through things and finding irrefutable evidence that there _was_ an issue and that it wasn’t just one or two individuals involved. They’d initially planned to see if there was any sort of class action they could take, to make an example of Hydra and what they were doing, but it had already become more.

Now the plan was to found The Omega Project, which was to be a collaboration between Stark Industries and other assorted Omega-friendly companies, offering safe internships and so on where they were necessary, and offering at least some financial remuneration to their interns too with real job prospects upon their finishing. They’d also support other charities with fundraisers and donations from their beneficiaries, with allowances to assist Omegas in crisis – for example, helping with housing costs or offering affordable loans if they did need that sort of financial assistance with realistic payback plans.

Basically, it had all come from a place of Steve not wanting to see anybody end up in the position that Bucky had been in when they had met… or to watch them go through what might have easily happened had things not taken the turn that they did. Having seen Bucky with his son now, Steve knew deep in his bones that handing that baby over after carrying him all that time would have broken him. Their bond had been immediate and undeniable, and actually, the effect it would have had on Nate was also something to consider. If he could help anyone avoid making a choice like that again, then he would. It wouldn’t be easy, but it was the right thing to do, and that made it an easy choice for Steve to make.

“You do need to speak to him, Steve.” Pepper chided lightly.

“I know, and I promise that I will. Soon.” He added. The thing was, he’d become so invested that he just hoped that Bucky would be alright with it, or even better, be in complete support.

“Good. I just think that it would be poignant for him to be at least a little involved given you’re going to be figure heading this whole thing.” She said lightly, and yeah, that was true, too. The main reason for it was that for one thing, it was Steve and Pepper’s brainchild and whilst she was heavily involved and had turned the whole thing from a Steve Rogers social justice rant into a real tangible thing, she had enough to do with Stark Industries. It made sense for someone else to do it. Secondly, Steve was just about well known enough in his own right that there was a good chance people would recognise him anyway giving them more visibility.

“I think you’re right.” He admitted, and he knew she was. “We’ll talk and I’ll let you know?” he offered.

“Please do. I think we’re at a stage where we can start looking to actually setting up the foundation now, so I’ll get onto that part and the technicalities, and then next time we speak about this perhaps we can look at some sort of launch event perhaps? I need something I can invite a lot of press and familiar supportive faces to launch this initiative and I rather figure we can use the platform to announce our class action suit.” She said, and honestly, Pepper had thought of everything, though he supposed she needed to living with Tony and all.

“I will. Thanks, Pepper.” He said, genuinely meaning it even as he felt a little nervous about their little dreamed up project actually becoming a reality.

“No problem, Steve. Speak soon.” She said warmly, and disconnected the call. 

Steve sat back, wiping a hand over his face and sighed. They had another serious conversation to have, and he had a lot of work to do. 

*****

“All done. He’s down.” Steve said a few nights later, coming into ~~his~~ their bedroom, where Bucky was already cleaned up and in bed, casually reading some sort of trashy sci-fi novel. 

“That’s good. Didn’t take much rocking tonight, huh?” He asked with a smile and Steve shook his had.

“Naw, I guess an afternoon of being bothered by Uncle Clint did the trick, huh?” Steve replied, padding through to the en suite but leaving the door open as he began washing his face and brushing his teeth.

“Apparently. He’s got so many unofficial uncles and aunties to go with the three actual aunties, poor kid’s going to grow up thinking his family is massive.” He replied, though he was smiling. “Actually, I take that back, having a whole bunch of people around who love him is never going to be a bad thing.”

Bucky could hear Steve spitting out his toothpaste and rinsing before he answered. “Nope, it really won’t. I’m glad he’s got that. And I’m more glad than I can say that both of us have you.” He added, glancing back over his shoulder probably just in time to see the rosy blush spread across Bucky’s face.

“I swear you and I see me very differently.” He groused, though Steve just chuckled, washing his face before coming back into the bedroom. 

He climbed into bed next to Bucky, immediately getting into his space and tangling their limbs as much as he could with Bucky still on his back and holding a book. 

“Well, hello there sleep-topus.” He teased softly, and Steve just grinned. 

“If you’d just cuddle me, we wouldn’t have this problem.” Steve replied, gently kissing his cheek and nuzzling in, one hand gently sliding across Bucky’s torso. Bucky found suddenly that he was _very_ aware of it.

“Whether I cuddle you or not I wake up with you all over me. It’s a good job I like you and you smell good, isn’t it?” he teased, dog-earing his page and moving to make the position easier. For all his complaining, Bucky did love this. He loved how physically intimate their relationship was getting even when sex wasn’t involved – and it hadn’t been since Nate was born, or at least, not full sex. They’d fooled around and there had been a few gratuitous hand and blow jobs (what? They were still technically a new couple – it’d be weirder if they didn’t have those urges) but nothing further. It wasn’t surprising, Bucky had only been given the go ahead a few days before, after all, and besides that he still felt a bit weird about his body on several counts.

First, there was the fact that it had changed. His stomach, whilst getting smaller, was nowhere near how his pre-pregnancy body had been (not that he minded – his body had grown and kept their baby safe and that was pretty fucking amazing), and his chest was still puffy from where he was feeding and expressing. Besides that, he hadn’t even dared play with himself _there_ , almost terrified that something would be very different – or worse, actually painful. 

Besides all of that, Steve hadn’t tried anything. 

Bucky was… fairly confident he wanted to, but they were both tired a lot of the time, and Steve seemed to be working more and on a lot of calls. Bucky wasn’t going to push… and he’d maintain that only a part of that was his own fear.

But even as Bucky thought about this, he could feel Steve’s hands moving, one massaging his hip lightly and one sliding up over his chest which made Bucky wriggle a little – they were still so damn sensitive. 

“Okay there, Buck?” Steve asked, and oh _shit_ , Bucky knew that tone. His voice seemed to have dropped another full octave, and glancing at Steve’s face he noticed a little smirk and _yes_. Yes, oh yes. Despite his reservations, Bucky felt a little flicker of instant arousal come to him. 

“I’m fine, Stevie, are you?” he asked, a small challenging grin quirking his own upper lip now, and really, they both knew the game they were playing.

“I’m perfectly alright.” He replied, pressing one fingertip directly over Bucky’s swollen nipple and rotating it slowly, watching his face for the reaction to it. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked, the hand from Bucky’s hip sliding around just a touch, resting on the curve of his ass just a little before giving it the smallest of squeezes, just enough to let Bucky know intent.

Bucky hummed a little, biting down on his lower lip partly not to make any noise that would give him away, and partly because he already knew that would get to Steve – it always did. This time was no exception, thankfully, and he watched the Alpha’s eyes trace his lips. “Oh, I don’t know, you just seem a little _wound up_.” He said, pointedly looking at where Steve’s hands were in comparison to his own arm which was simply resting on Steve’s rib cage.

“Would it be so bad if I was?” he asked, and Bucky couldn’t help but shiver at that. He could scent Steve’s arousal now, and he knew that if he pushed his hips forward just a little he would feel that his partner was getting hard. 

“No.” he replied, aware his voice was a little breathy, watching Steve’s every move. 

“Thank god.” Steve replied then, before he was surging forward and pressing their mouths together. He tasted fresh, of minty toothpaste and general Steve, and his lips were warm against Bucky’s with just the hint of scratch on his cheeks from their mutual days worth of stubble – but that friction wasn’t enough. 

Steve pinched at the nipple, just enough to make Bucky moan into his mouth, and used the distraction to pull them closer together, throwing a leg over Bucky’s hip now. 

“Feel that, Buck?” he asked, and how the fuck did he think Bucky could _not?_ Steve’s length was pressed into his groin, just off of his own cock which was already perking with interest. “I want you bad, baby, always have.” He murmured, voice low and dangerously sexy.

Bucky gasped out in response before formulating actual words. “It’s pretty big, Steve. If I couldn’t’ feel it, we have problems. I just…” he moved himself, slotting a leg between Steve’s, feeling the man grind down on it and moan out. “Oh, that’s better.” He gasped, feeling that he too was getting some much needed friction from that. 

Already, Steve was rolling his hips rhythmically, and Bucky got the feeling that they weren’t going to be dragging this out, which was honestly probably for the best given they had a young baby in the next room who could realistically wake up at any moment and demand their attention at the top of his little lungs. 

“Oh fuck.” He gasped out, pressing a kiss to Steve’s mouth again before going to work on his jaw, then his neck, hearing the Alpha groan out low and guttural, enough to make something stir that hadn’t in some time – Bucky found himself getting slick. 

“That’s what I want. If you do.” Steve groaned out, hands running everywhere on Bucky’s body, the unexpected sensations heightening his response. 

“I want you.” Bucky replied, finding that he really did mean that. “Just… be a bit careful?” He asked. 

“Oh baby.” Steve pulled back, looking over his face, causing Bucky to blush and making him want to duck into Steve’s expansive chest and hide it. “Have you not touched yourself there since…?” he asked, and he seemed a little surprised. Instead of answering vocally, Bucky shook his head and was surprised to find Steve’s hips rolling into his again in response. “You’re gonna let me when you haven’t?” He asked, before moaning out. “That is… _fuck_.” 

Bucky moaned softly, the noises coming out of him unbidden in response. He wanted nothing more right then than for his Alpha to take care of him, and he knew Steve would. He trusted him beyond anything and that should terrify him – Bucky had never been the trusting kind – and yet it didn’t. “Want you to, Alpha…” he managed, and that got another raw noise from Steve, who moved them then, flipping so that Bucky was on his back with Steve above him. 

“I’m gonna take good care of you, Sweetheart.” He said, leaning down to kiss Bucky again, filthy dirty now, a mishmash of tongue and teeth and essentially getting as close as they damn well could to one another. 

Quickly, Bucky found himself pushing up, trying to gain more friction, chasing it even as Steve made quick work of removing their shirts and lapping at Bucky’s neck, scent gland and still teasing his nipple with his other hand. Bucky knew he was losing his head and it was happening embarrassingly quickly, but here with Steve he could let go. It was okay, and it was going to be okay. More than okay, if this was anything to go by. 

The tongue against his scent gland was making him gasp, and the teasing of his poor, over stimulated nipple was making him vaguely worry about leakages, but Steve must know that was a possibility. It didn’t seem that he cared. At all. That made it better in Bucky’s mind and he slowly shut the worry down in his brain. 

"Oh baby, you need this, don’t you?” Steve was asking now, and it was all Bucky could do to nod, feeling like his body was somewhat on fire with all of this. “So do I. Fuck, Bucky. Look at you.” He said with some level of reverence, looking over the parts of Bucky’s body he was still most insecure about like they were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen – like _Bucky_ was – and it was enough to give him confidence, even faced with his Greek statue of an Alpha. 

Steve’s hands were trailing down now, toying with the waistband of Bucky’s pajama pants before hooking under, just his fingers on that area of skin enough to draw more noises. “I love how vocal you are, Buck. I love how you let me know what you like.” He said, massaging Bucky’s hipbones with his thumbs now, still looking at him with those dark, lust blown eyes. “And look how hard you are. I bet when I get my hand down there you’re gonna be all slick for me, huh?” He asked. 

“I am. I want you so bad, Steve.” Bucky admitted, feeling almost feverish with how quick this lust had come on. Perhaps it was weeks of it being pent up, perhaps it was the danger of trying to do it before Nate woke up and perhaps it was because Bucky was a sucker for all things Steve Rogers and perhaps it was all of the above. For all that it mattered, Bucky was very aware of how much he wanted Steve’s cock in him right now. 

“Good.” He replied, kissing along the line of the waistband now, before slowly inching it down, pressing a lewd kiss to the head of Bucky’s cock when it sprang free, bumping against his cheek then his chin. “Mmm, look at this.” He said, before lavishing a swirl of his tongue around the head. “I’m gonna get you real prepared, baby.” He said then in warning, and Bucky nodded, feeling a squeeze of nerves in his stomach that immediately got lost in lust. 

Steve pulled his pants down then, Bucky kicking them off so they were bunched in the duvet somewhere – but he’d worry about that later – and was moving Bucky so he had good access to his ass. He gently teased, and Bucky could feel himself getting impatient. For all he was scared of it, he wanted Steve’s fingers inside of him _now_ , thank you very much. 

He looked down then, seeing Steve looking right back at him, blue eyes almost completely blown, and fuck, if that wasn’t one of the sexiest things he’d seen. He could feel attraction warming the pit of his stomach, uncoiling and settling in there, making him writhe with how much he wanted this. 

It was then that one of Steve’s digits slipped past his rim, almost by surprise. “All okay, Bucky?” he asked, his voice being the thing that tethered Bucky to earth as he gasped out on it. He’d expected pain, or it to feel different to how it had pre-baby, but actually… this was good. Really good. He didn’t know if it was his own awareness that made him more sensitive, but he felt like every movement was _more_ somehow than it usually was. 

“Oh god yes, oh, Steve…” he managed, feeling himself rolling his hips down to meet with the finger. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Steve murmured in response, watching Bucky for a few moments before actively beginning to move his finger too, feeling all around Bucky, almost testing to make sure this was all going to be okay, and honestly, Bucky knew what he was doing and was ever so thankful – or would be, if this wasn’t driving him so wild. 

He moved on then, adding a second which made Bucky mewl afresh, totally lost in all the sensations and hoping upon hope somewhere in the back of his mind that right now was not the time their son chose to wake up. “Oh yeah, oh.. Steve…” he was gasping, knowing it was pretty much gibberish at this point and not caring. 

Steve was crooking his fingers just so now, in the way he already knew would push Bucky further, and Bucky could feel it – could feel his cock throbbing and pre-come gathering at the tip. “More, please.” He managed after a few seconds – or maybe minutes – of this and Steve was quick to oblige. 

With three fingers inside of him he could feel a stretch and a slight burn, but not uncomfortable more… delicious. He groaned out, a litany of Steve’s name and noises he couldn’t really control, throwing his head back and bearing his neck before he even knew what he was doing. 

“Are you ready, baby? I’m so hard right now. God, Buck, you should see yourself.” Steve was saying, and Bucky groaned louder, nodding his head. 

“Fuck, yes, Steve.” He agreed, feeling almost feverish the way he would in a heat except he knew this wasn’t that. In fact he wouldn’t have that for a while – not until Nate was eating something that didn’t come from him, at least. 

“Okay.” He breathed and then he was moving away. Bucky’s eyes snapped open going to glare before remembering – condoms. Neither of them were taking suppressants right now, and whilst it was unusual to get pregnant whilst not in heat it could happen – case and point one Tony Stark – not that Bucky wanted to be thinking about him or that right now. 

He watched as Steve took one from the bedside drawer clearly having heeded Bucky’s warning to purchase some, and ripped the foil before rolling it down, getting it – and the extra area for his knot which Bucky could see was present if not fully inflated – into place. 

He then pulled out a bottle of lube, flipping the cap and rubbing some up and down his length, Bucky watching and trying not to let his mouth water at the sight – especially Steve’s face, with his eyes closed, a slight sheen of sweat, and his mouth in this gorgeous little ‘o’ shape as he felt the pleasure just from his own touch. But that wasn’t all – when he was done he pulled another pot from the drawer, and opened it pulling out the contents – a bite guard and… yeah. Yeah, okay. He slipped it over his teeth, testing its position with his tongue. 

Then he was moving again, back between Bucky’s legs which Bucky moved to bracket him, arms going to his shoulders and gripping there. 

“Ready, baby?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded before he could feel the pressure of the tip of Steve’s cock against him, gradually nudging inside and then… oh. Oh yeah. Okay. 

The burn was there, it felt kind of like he was losing his virginity all over again and his eyes went wide, a keening noise coming from him as Steve moved slow, oh so slow inside of him. He dug his nails into the meat of his shoulders then, moaning out soft and sotto, before Steve was fully seated and that closeness was between them and he could feel the delicious weight of Steve’s taught body against his own. 

“Okay?” he managed to grunt out and Bucky paused, panting for a second or two before responding. 

“Okay.” He agreed, before Steve started to move. At first he began with a slow rhythm, rolling his hips gently before it was Bucky who started to pick it up, pushing down on him. 

“Buck.” He gasped out, that being all he needed to say. 

“Stevie.” Bucky all but whimpered, using his legs which were now wrapped around Steve’s waist to encourage more movement from the man. “More, please more.” 

Steve obliged. Soon he was pushing hard into Bucky, adjusting his angle until he found his prostate, making Bucky moan out so loud he was sure that he’d end up waking the baby but unable to stop himself right now. 

“Steve, M’not gonna last long.” He warned, his cock trapped between their bodies and caught in the push and pull of Steve’s muscles and his own stomach, that stimulation being more than enough right now along with the nailing his prostate was getting. 

“Me neither baby. Me neither.” He said, and Bucky could feel the heat of his mouth at his neck and he felt himself move, bearing more of it, bearing his scent gland. A more primal part of his brain was screaming for that, knowing what would happen if Steve bit him and wanting it so very badly anyway. 

“Bite me, Steve.” He said softly then, and Steve let out the most punched out noise, but then his face was turning and his teeth – no, the bite guard – were pressing at Bucky’s flesh, the sensation causing his scent gland to light up, feeling every bit as sensitive as his cock did in that moment and that was the thing that did it. 

Immediately, Bucky was coming, pulling Steve’s hips hard against his own using his thighs, nails clawing down Steve’s back as he arched up into him. Steve clearly hadn’t expected that sort of immediate visceral reaction and his own cry out as his knot slipped past Bucky’s rim, knotting him hard as he began to come – and Bucky could feel his cock twitching even with the condom there. 

It took a few seconds – or maybe a few minutes, who even knew anymore? – for either of them to come down enough to speak. Steve moved first, taking out the bite guard and setting it on the night stand, before looking at Bucky, then inspecting his neck which Bucky already knew was going to be bruised and would be showing the world what they’d been up to regardless. He didn’t care. 

“Holy shit.” He murmured, blissed out entirely, and loving the weight and solidity of his Alpha above him. 

“Holy shit indeed. Oh, Buck, I got your neck good.” He said, gently pressing a kiss to the newly bruised area almost like an unspoken apology. 

“S’okay, I was the one offering it up to you. I just didn’t think I’d come so hard from that.” He admitted quietly. “I’ve… nobody’s…. I’ve not done that before.” He admitted. “Never let someone actually bite, guard or not.” He admitted. 

“Oh, Buck.” Steve replied, clearly sensing the vulnerability there and nuzzling Bucky’s neck, pressing an affectionate kiss first to his cheek then one to his lips. “Thank you.” He said softly. 

Bucky shook his head. “No, thank you.” He said quietly. 

“You coming so hard was… oh god, Buck, that was gorgeous. Seriously. That was crazy hot. I was trying so hard not to knot you – you know, Nate and all – but with that, I couldn’t hold back.” He admitted, peppering Bucky with soft kisses as he spoke. 

“Let’s just keep our fingers crossed he doesn’t wake up for another ten minutes at least, huh?” Bucky asked with a grin, knowing it’d be a bloody nightmare if he did, and that they would have to be more careful going forwards. 

“Definitely. In the meantime…” Steve replied, going back to his task of holding Bucky close and kissing him softly, kissing any skin he could find and repeatedly returning to Bucky’s lips and… yeah. He could get used to this. 

****** 

Steve knew he needed to have this conversation with Bucky but he was reluctant to do it. Why? Because he knew that he should have had the conversation some time before – things were moving at a pace with the Omega Project now, and he knew they could do so much good – he just hoped he would have Bucky’s blessing on it. 

“Hey, Buck, can I speak to you?” he asked, watching as his partner held their baby, who was getting more blond fluffy hair by the day now, and had his eyes open and was alert more and more. “I want to run something by you.” 

“Oh?” Bucky asked, before patting the seat on the sofa next to him. “We’re just here, so…?” 

“I’ve been working on a project that in hindsight I should have told you about before.” He said, deciding to start easy. 

“If this is to do with the two portraits of me you have half finished in your studio, I know about ‘em. I was trying to find Nate’s favourite blanket the other day and checked in there because it wasn’t anywhere else I’d been. Turns out it got left behind in the dryer.” He admitted, shaking his head. 

“I… it sort of is.” Steve replied, a little surprised that Bucky was so blasé given that one of those was of him heavily pregnant, albeit smiling, and one was of him sat in their bed one morning, cuddling Nate after an early morning feed. And they technically _were_ to do with the project, but that wasn’t the main point. “So, do you remember the night you ran into Pierce?” He asked, and Bucky’s expression immediately darkened. 

“Of course I do.” He replied, face almost impossible to read as he let Nate gum on one of his fingers, drool almost immediately halfway down his hand. “What of it?” 

Steve should have expected this. Regardless, he ploughed on, figuring that the sooner he got all of this out, the better – it would leave less room for misunderstandings. “Well, seeing you like that, it… really got to me.” He said, and it was then that Bucky sighed again and Steve could see and feel that he wasn’t exactly comfortable with the conversation. 

“Yeah well, it really got to me too. A lot of things have really got to me over the years – but Steve, I gotta tell you, you handled it like a champ at the time. Did I ever say thank you properly? Because if I didn’t, I mean it and I should.” He said, distracting himself by trying to smooth Nate’s hair down a little – and really, for a small baby he had a considerable amount – but Steve could see what he was doing. He was trying to close this conversation down as quickly as he could. 

“I tried to – but Buck, you shouldn’t have ever gone through that.” Steve said, ploughing on because if they didn’t do this now it’d be another week and it’d be worse. 

Bucky sighed again then, looking Steve in the eye. “I know. Like, the whole system is unfair. Shit Steve, I knew I was kind of screwed when I presented, because even then I wanted to work in robotics, but even knowing it’d be difficult, I chose to try it anyway. And… I guess I got what I wanted.” He said, kissing Nate’s head. “ _More_ than I wanted. The horrible story has a happy ending, Steve.” He said lightly, his eyes imploring Steve to drop it. 

But Steve couldn’t. Not now. 

“I know. But Buck, it doesn’t work like that for everyone.” He reminded gently. 

Bucky looked at him, and Steve was very glad he had a lap full of adorable child right about then. “What are you gonna do, Steve? Save every Omega who’s ever gone through that? Look, I get it, you’re a good man, but nobody can save everyone. You can’t change a whole system. It is what it is. When you present, you know. What happened to me… I tried to change it and I couldn’t. I should have just done the coffee shop thing or whatever to start and I wouldn’t have had half as many debts as I did.” He said, and he had that defeated look that Steve absolutely hated on his face again. 

“No, you shouldn’t. And nobody should ever make that choice. And I know I can’t save everyone, but I can try and help. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’ve… been working on something. And if I go any further, it’s going to start to affect you, I think.” He admitted, and Bucky sat straight then, looking at him dead on. 

“What did you do?” he asked, the question half curious, and half clearly concerned. 

Steve sighed. “After what happened to you, I was speaking to Pepper.” He said. 

“Fantastic, two Alphas talking about what Omegas go through. Continue.” He said, and Steve hoped that the entire tone of the conversation didn’t continue in this vein. 

“Well, she felt what happened to you was awful too, because you’re so incredibly talented, Buck. You’re great at what you do, and they could have missed out on that just because HydraTech screwed you.” He said lightly, wishing he was brave enough in that moment to touch to Omega, but he wasn’t. “And she hated that Tony felt from his father that he had to hide what he was, and when we started to look at it, we figured a lot more of this sort of thing has to go on. And… neither of us want our children to grow up in a world where that’s still okay. Not if we can help it.” He explained, doing his best to pour all the emotion he felt into it. On some level, he figured it must be working, if only because Bucky’s expression softened one iota. 

“I hope it doesn’t happen to him, either.” Bucky admitted softly, that being all he could say as he kissed the baby’s head again, leaving his nose pressed against it – not that Steve could blame him – he _did_ have that incredible baby smell. 

“And that’s the thing – we wanted to set something up that would help expose people who think this is alright. Did you know that there have been dozens of cases raised against HydraTech alone regarding this but almost all have been dropped, and those who didn’t ended up paying legal costs I’ll be willing to bet they couldn’t afford when they got steamrollered by a corporate legal team?” He pulled a face, there had been a lot. “We have more than enough for a class action lawsuit, Buck. More than.” 

Bucky drew a ragged breath then, kissing Nate one more time before sitting back. “Okay. Okay, but how?” he asked lightly. 

‘We’d need people to testify – and that option is there for you should you want to, though you know I’ll never force you to do anything or ask you to if it’s too uncomfortable. And we’re setting up a bigger project than that. Funding for Omega based charities is really hit or miss, mainly because they don’t have the means or funds for massive self promotion, but with Pepper’s team, a certain amount of that can be covered, and you know that Tony will be happy to help.” He explained, and Bucky was nodding so Steve continued. “We’ve called it The Omega Project, and the idea is to help secure funding for these smaller organisations, and offer legal advice – funds towards paying Omegas for their internships. And as much as anything, showing some damn support that not every Alpha feels they’ve got some god given right to treat you like crap. Sure, it’s essentially a freedom fight, and I’ve no idea if we can make the sort of different I want to make, but it’s something I think we have to try. And Pepper agrees.” He said, running out of a breath a little at the end in his eagerness to get it all. 

Bucky looked a little glassy eyed at him then. “You want me to testify? We stand a chance of actually screwing Pierce and his team for this? And you want to help more?” he asked lightly. 

Steve nodded. “That’s it. The thing is, Buck, it would take up some of my time. Someone needs to front this, and for obvious reasons, Pepper can’t do it. I have a bit of a recognized name – or at least, enough for this – and… well, if I do, they’ll all start digging around in my private life, I’m sure, and they’ll find things about Peggy which I know she wouldn’t mind, but there will be what happened with you.” 

Bucky nodded, realization coming across his features as he thought about it. “And Nate.” He said lightly, gently adjusting the baby in his arms. “But… I don’t think I can say no when this is clearly the right thing, can I?” he asked. 

“You can always say no, Buck.” Steve replied warmly, leaning and giving him a soft peck on the lips, almost reassuring him that this was okay. 

“But I won’t.” he sighed. “But we control the narrative, if we can.” He said, and Steve’s heart soared. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’ve got my two best guys to protect here.” He said softly. “Not that I think you couldn’t protect yourselves.” 

“Well, me, yes. Nate, not so much. Not yet, anyway.” Bucky replied, watching as their son turned to Steve and gave him a beaming smile. “Not unless he’s killing people with how cute he is, any way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. 
> 
> As an author's note, Bucky's reaction actually surprised me when I wrote it. I kind of thought he'd be a lot worse than he was, and actually, he took that whole thing pretty damn well! 
> 
> Anyway, one more to go, more loose ends to tie <3 
> 
> Thank you all for being on this crazy journey with me so far, I've loved every minute and all of your comments and kudos and messages <3


	36. The Last One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I don't even know where to start with the notes this time around - I have to say posting the final chunk of this one is... well. It's pretty emotional, actually.
> 
> I've been working my way through this fic and building this world for a damn long time, probably about a month before I actually started posting, which was how I was able to manage updates as regularly as I did for the duration.
> 
> This was very much one of those stories that itched at my brain and sort of had to be written, bringing me back to writing fic after a break lasting YEARS - hence it's the first thing I've posted on AO3. 
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed this crazy 200k+ ride as much as I have, and I want to say a heartfelt thank you to everyone who has been along for the journey, and for every comment/kudos/message on Tumblr/Discord message about this whole thing. You've all got me through the bits that were hard (and there were a few!) 
> 
> Um, so. Yeah. On with the story. I hope this does the ending justice.

It turned out that setting up a charitable foundation, doing the schmoozing of potential beneficiaries and doing all of the promotion and everything else with it was very time consuming. Over the next couple of months, Steve was incredibly glad that Bucky hadn’t gone back to work just yet, even if Nate was nearing six months old and it was inching ever closer. 

However, tonight was the culmination of all of it. All the effort, all of the build up, all of the running himself ragged, and Steve couldn’t help but feel proud. 

They were having a large scale opening event held in a hotel’s conference suite with a _lot_ of press in attendance – and really, Pepper must have used a lot of her considerable pull and influence to pull this one off, but it was perfect. The room was dressed without being ostentatious, and had just enough space to allow people to mill around unimpeded without losing the feeling of being somewhat intimate.

Steve felt a little bit jittery, knowing that soon he’d have to go onto the podium at the front and address everyone. He was an artist, not a public speaker, and he wasn’t used to having to stand up and explain what he was doing. Almost to prove the point, there were a number of Steve’s own works here, along with some done by seriously underrated Omega artists, with Steve’s depicting some of the Omegas that had influenced him, including one of Riley with Arya, Peggy smiling coyly in her police uniform, and of course, the two of Bucky, plus one recognizable one of Tony complete with mirrored sunglasses.

It was just then that he felt a gentle touch to his elbow and he turned, seeing Bucky there and couldn’t help but smile. He looked… oh, just as gorgeous as the first time Steve had seen him in a suit at that charity Gala all those months ago. This time, of course, he was void of baby bump, but he did have something which was far better in Steve’s opinion.

“Hey.” He said, smiling at his Omega, leaning down and kissing him. “And hi there, little man. Don’t you look handsome?” he asked, leaning down to kiss Nate too, and getting little chubby baby hands wiped all over his face for his trouble.

The baby was dressed in a tiny suit, a replica halfway between the one that Steve was wearing and the one that Bucky was wearing (just in case there was any room for doubt about who his parents were), complete with tiny little dress shoes and a bow tie. His fluffy blond hair had been somewhat tamed and Steve knew that if Bucky’s was cut short in the way that Nate’s was, it would be the same style. His stormy blue eyes – also the spit of Bucky’s – looked playful and happy, and the dimple in his chin (Bucky again, and god those Barnes genes were strong in everything but hair colour apparently) was more pronounced by the gummy smile he had on his face.

“He does, doesn’t he? I had a bit of trouble getting his hair to behave.” Bucky replied, laughing a little bit as Nate clapped his hands together on seeing both of his Daddies standing together. 

“He looks great, sorry I couldn’t be there to help.” He said, and Bucky shook his head.

“No need to apologize, you were doing something important here. Are you nervous?” he asked, and Steve thought again in that moment how lucky he was, both with his little family and with his partner’s support. Since that first conversation, Bucky had been a touch reluctant, but had slowly asked more and more questions about this whole thing, and by now, Steve almost felt he was fully on board, though he had pleaded he didn’t want to pass full judgement until he’d seen what actually went down – and that seemed fair. 

“A little.” Steve admitted, and Bucky took his hand with the one that wasn’t balancing Nate and gave it a squeeze. 

“Don’t be, you’re going to do great.” He said softly, and Steve hoped to all hell that he was right. He didn’t have much time to dwell, however.

“Oh Steve, there you are – Hi James – we’re going to have to go and get you ready now, if that’s alright?” Pepper said, coming by with a clipboard in her hand and looking for all the world more like an events organiser than a CEO of a huge company in that moment. 

“Of course, Pepp.” Steve replied warmly, taking one last glance at Bucky, who nudged up to give him a kiss.

“Say goodbye to Daddy, Nate… oh okay, wait.” He said, catching some dribble in his hand before it could get on Steve and pulling a handkerchief our of his pocket to wipe it and Steve was hit then with how good Bucky had gotten with this whole parenting thing. “Good luck, Stevie. Knock’em dead. We’ll be rooting for you.” He promised, leaning in to kiss Steve once more, and then it was time.

*****

“…And so without further ado, I’d like to introduce to you a face that might be familiar – Mr Steve Rogers, acclaimed artist and illustrator, and the mind behind this whole effort!” Pepper said, standing aside from the podium and the microphone where she had been opening the whole event up with all of that wonderful CEO boardroom confidence she seemed to natural exude.

Steve walked out on stage then, making sure to draw himself up to full height, giving the audience a little wave as he did, before standing there, glad to find his notes where had left them in place. 

“So, first I’d like to thank Pepper for all her assistance with setting this event up, and for that introduction, and secondly, I’d like to thank you all for being here with us tonight. Now I appreciate that this whole thing might seem.. a little wrong. After all, I am an Alpha standing up here and about to talk to you about why Omega rights and equality are so important. It’s something we’ve all heard before, and I appreciate that some might argue that it should be the norm for those things to be our norm, and I agree. But here is our issue: they’re not.” He said, and the room was quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop. Steve picked out Bucky in the audience, sitting next to Tony near the back, both of them sporting their respective children in their laps.

“Now I’m happy to admit that I have never personally experienced the issues that Omegas face in the workplace and in life in general, so I appreciate that I will never have that first hand experience. However, I’ve been lucky enough in my life to have had the company of two of the strongest people I have ever known, both of whom have struggled because of their designation and beyond that, I have empathy.” He said, glancing at his notes, glad that this seemed to be going down alright so far. “So in as much as I can never say I’ve had the whole experience, I would hate to see anybody else – especially my own son – go through the sort of experience that they did.” 

He cleared his throat, before continuing. “Now, for context and because I know that by standing up here and speaking like this I’m putting myself in the firing line for a lot of personal questions, I will clear up a few issues before we start. Firstly, I am currently in a relationship with an Omega who has joined me here tonight with our son. Our relationship didn’t have the most conventional start - but I’ll get onto that in a few minutes. Before then, I was mated to my childhood sweetheart, one Miss Margaret Carter.” He said, waiting for the hubbub of voices to calm down again.

“Peggy was one of the toughest women – toughest _people_ \- I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. She came from a family heavily involved in the NYPD and wanted nothing more than to continue that legacy. That said, when she presented as an Omega, she thought those dreams were dashed. Then of course, the workplace equalities bill came in, and she went right ahead. It should have been easy, but it wasn’t. I watched the woman I loved fight to get herself into the police academy – a place that she was physically fit enough for and more than qualified to have – and fail more than once. The only reason Peggy got in at all was that she was too stubborn to quit even when she was fighting a losing battle if she thought she was right. When she managed I was worried for her, but so damn proud. But that wasn’t the end of it – on finishing the academy, she struggled to find a permanent placement, being overlooked by some leaders, and constantly told she should try for roles less than what she wanted – and not because she was female or not qualified, but because she was an Omega.” He said, pausing then and letting that sink in. “I think you’ll agree that this shouldn’t be happening in the world of today. Peggy fought it until the day she died, and I’m sorry to her that I didn’t carry on her fight right away.”

“I have close friends who have had issues, but I will be the first to admit that a lot of the Omegas I interact with on a regular basis are in committed relationships. I suppose because of that and because of the shame that can surround these issues, I never really heard much about it – which I’m sorry for, because I should have. We all should have.” He said, pausing again almost for effect, hitting his stride with this whole thing.

“But then I met my current partner – James, or Bucky, to his friends. We actually met very unconventionally as I said. After Peggy had passed, I didn’t see myself with anybody else, but I still desperately wanted a family. Some might say it was biological – and it probably was in part. Either way, I approached a surrogacy agency, given that most adoption agencies had policies against Alpha-only families – which is also an issue. James had signed himself up to be a surrogate, and also an egg donor. We met once, and decided between us that yes, he’d be the right person for me to carry my child, and that he was happy to go ahead.” He said, and again there was muttering, probably because this was not conventional behaviour at all.

“It was only upon speaking to James when I’d got to know him better that I realized what had led him there. Sure, he wanted to help me out, but a lot of his decision was financial. He needed money because through familial death, college loans, unpaid internships that never led to the promised viable employment thereafter, and because of loan sharks preying on his individual circumstances, he was willing to give up autonomy on his own body for a period, and carry a child he knew he’d have to give up.” Some of the reporters were starting to look around now, and Bucky was holding Nate closer to him. Steve was glad to see that some of Stark’s security team were right behind them either way, just in case.

“Now that I know Bucky on a much more personal level - _far_ more personal,” he added, getting a few laughs. “I know that it would have destroyed him. And I think even setting out, he knew that. But his situation was so desperate that he was willing to go ahead anyway. I know what I think that says about the actual viable options available to Omegas finding themselves in a tight spot, but I’ll leave you all to draw your own conclusions.” He said, leaving another pause, and this time there was silence again.

“I’m pleased to say that our situation changed, and our compatibility went way beyond surrogate and donor, and it’s been the very best for both of us. But I know that it doesn’t go that way for everyone.” He said, turning more serious now and setting his jaw in the way he always did before an argument.

“And that’s what this is about. We know that there are certain sectors and certain employers taking advantage of Omegas in their employ and their social standing. By any standards, that is not acceptable. Omega charitable organizations are currently stretched to breaking point across the city, and likely worldwide. I’m well aware we can’t help every person, but I can’t stand by and let this happen without trying to do something. So, the idea of this organisation is to give those organisations that already exist more of a platform. We want to raise more funds, and really challenge those areas where this sort of blatant sexism is still considered to be normal. Anybody who has ever had an Omega in their life, be that as a friend or a lover or something else, knows that they need that. They deserve that. And we should want that for them. Nobody in today’s world should be disadvantaged over something they cannot control.” He paused.

“My partner has recently had our son, and watching him go through that – Buck, I hope you don’t mind me saying – but I remember thinking about the strength required to go through the whole process of carrying him and then pushing him out, and… honestly it was one of the biggest shows of strength and character I’ve ever seen. And watching you with him since, I… Wow.” He said, smiling across at Bucky. Well, people would see them together later with Nate and put two and two together.

“Basically, the long and short of it is that we want to change things. We want there to be some sort of recognisable name – a lot of these organisations are doing great work, but they’re small. In fact, we’ve been investigating one company with a large number of sexual discrimination cases, none of which have come to charges or compensation that we can see.” He said, pausing again as the noise level bubbled up. “Further details will be made available later in the evening, however, I can confirm that we have already begun our first class action case. So the work has begun, but there is a long way to go. I appreciate this is an uphill battle to fight, but if any of you have ever been lucky enough to have an Omega in your life, this one’s for them. And I think we should all do our bit. And we can start that now by supporting this initiative and simply by being aware of and talking about these problems. I hope you’ll be willing to join me in that – it’s certainly a fight I’m willing to be a part of.” He said, wondering if he had to say anything else, but he didn’t. Not as people rose and started applauding and then there were camera flashbulbs.

Steve nodded, standing away from the podium, and immediately seeing Pepper. “You did fantastically! I can’t believe you’ve never done that before.” She said, giving him a small hug, before going back out herself to more applause, whilst Steve went off the stage, waiting in the wings and wishing he was with Bucky.

*****

Watching Steve make that speech, Bucky was, for lack of a better phrase – speechless. Everything he said, and the way he delivered… holy shit. It was equal parts arousing and hard hitting, and Bucky mainly clung to Nate to sort of ground himself. It got him right in the gut, and he couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have a man like that in his life.

He also knew that the first class action suit was again HydraTech, and that the legal team involved were confident of a decent win. And it was all thanks to Steve and his stupid noble heart and… ugh. Bucky loved him so damn much. When had he become this kind of sap?

He sat through another talk from Pepper, one of their legal team and then some representatives from the small charities that would hopefully benefit from fundraising efforts and were willing to go under The Omega Project’s umbrella and then he could move. 

Steve, of course, nearly got mobbed leaving the stage, reporters wanting to ask questions and get more photos before the night turned into more of a controlled party, but he only had eyes for two things apparently – and that was Bucky and their baby. 

Reaching them Steve took the baby from him and Bucky immediately leaned and kissed him hard, knowing that the flashbulbs he could see behind his eyelids were directed at them and not giving a shit. He loved this man, and Steve loved him and anyone who thought showing that was inappropriate could go to hell. Nate squawked from Steve’s arms, clearly not pleased about not being the centre of his parents’ attentions, and both of them pulled away laughing. 

“You were amazing.” He said softly to Steve even as he fluffed Nate’s blond curls and then smoothed them down again.

“It was all for you. You and Peggy. And him.” He said, bouncing Nate a little higher up on his hip and all Bucky could do was kiss him again.

*****

Later that night, Steve and Bucky finally made it back home and got Nate off to bed first, the baby grumpy because it was far, far past his bedtime. Bucky had done the majority of the routine, Steve only stepping in to read a story at the end, and he was incredibly glad that Bucky let him do it. It was a nice way to wind down for him, too.

As a general, the event had been considered to be a huge success. They’d secured a large amount of sponsorship, there had been plenty of press and the night had gone down well. It seemed like maybe, just maybe, people _were_ willing to talk about it at the very least. That was a huge improvement already in it’s own right, even though it shouldn’t be. Steve’s only hope was that the fuss around himself, Bucky, Nate and how their family had come to be died down pretty quickly, because none of them needed that for the long haul but if he could have two things it would be that the fuss around the initiative itself _didn’t_. Still, his family would always come above everything else. He felt that so strongly, a mixture of Alpha protectiveness and pure adoration on his part. 

Once it was all done, Steve slipped off and changed into some comfier clothes and went downstairs to find Bucky, who had already got them both a beer.

“Really?” he asked, giving him a smile as he took the bottle from it and they chinked the two tops together.

“One won’t matter, besides the baby’s down for the night. And he does take some formula now, too.” He pointed out, taking a long drag from his own. “Besides, we’re home, it’s all good and you’ve just done something pretty major. I feel like it’s deserved.” He pointed out, and Steve grinned. 

“It went pretty well, huh?” he asked with a smile, and Bucky nodded. 

“Amazingly well, and you… you were so… passionate. And so human - I think that’s what got people to really listen.” He said, his hand finding Steve’s. “My god, if I wasn’t already completely head over heels for you, that would have done it.”

Steve just smiled back at him, and pressed a little kiss to his lips. “Yeah, well, I’m completely head over heels for you too, that’s part of what inspired this whole thing, remember?” he asked with a smile. 

Bucky paused then, realizing what he wanted in that moment – had wanted for some time if he let himself really think about it. “How head over heels?” he asked lightly and Steve paused, lips around his beer bottle and looked at him. 

“Completely. As much as you’ll let me be.” He confirmed, and Bucky loved that, loved that Steve was the dominant Alpha but that he gave that choice to Bucky whenever he needed it or asked for it.

“Steve?” he asked quietly, and Steve went completely still. “What would you think about us being mates? Properly, I mean?” he asked, feeling more vulnerable and scared than he had in some time, and wondering if he’d fucked up then. Steve had already had a mate once, after all, and it was clear even tonight that he’d thought the world of her – and so he should. The last few months he’d spoken to Bucky about her more, and she sounded pretty awesome and Bucky could almost see what Steve had seen in her without even having to know her personally.

“Really?” Steve asked lightly, turning to face Bucky, his face a little bit unreadable.

“Yeah, really. I know it’s a big ask and it’s a big thing and…” It was then that Steve used Bucky’s own trick against him, pressing a couple of fingers to his lips to stop him speaking.

“Buck, we have a child together. Hell, when Nate’s a bit older, I’d like more. It doesn’t get much more permanent than that without being mates – and you might have noticed, but when we have sex I have to wear a bite guard because otherwise I can almost promise you I’ll get lost in the moment and do it accidentally. And I respect you far too much for that.” He said lightly, and there it was again – something so very _Steve_ to say that made Bucky melt entirely. “When I do it, I want it to be deliberate. I want us to choose each other.”

“Steve, I can assure you, no matter the situation I’d choose you again and again.” He said lightly, pausing. “So is that…?” he asked, hoping he’d got the implication right here.

“That’s a definite yes. Hell, Buck, if you said you wanted it right now, I’d be happy to take you up those stairs and-“ He started before Bucky interrupted.

“I want to do it right now.” He said, putting his beer down and standing up, offering Steve a hand. Steve looked shocked, but took it and it wasn’t long until they were heading upstairs.

*****

Steve… well. It had been quite the night, and he couldn’t believe his luck. First the charity launch had gone well, and now this? He’d never thought he’d get so lucky as to find someone he loved enough to mate with twice in a lifetime – most people certainly didn’t – but here he was.

Bucky was all up in his space, kissing him and holding them together, and he already had his hands down the back of Steve’s pajama bottoms, resting neatly on his ass, gently squeezing it and making Steve moan as he kissed back, carefully nibbling on Bucky’s lip and running his hands up and down the man’s sides. 

It wasn’t long before he found himself backed up against their bed, Bucky pushing him down onto it and then straddling his waist leaving them both pressed torso to torso, Bucky’s hands going up into his hair as he nipped at Steve’s lip now, making him gasp and Steve fucking _loved_ it when Bucky took charge like this. He had no Alpha pride issues getting him all screwed up about having a strong Omega willing to do this – if he did, he’d never have survived Peggy, let alone Bucky.

Steve let himself run his hands over Bucky’s toned thighs, loving the feel of the muscle under the skin, muscle which was getting more defined now seeing as Bucky had taken to going to the gym himself a few times a week though they’d been pretty good anyway, and then up onto his lower back. He could smell the arousal coming off of Bucky in waves, knowing his own was mixing with it too, though they smelled so much like each other just by proximity these days that it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began to even start with.

That would only be worse after tonight.

That was… incredibly arousing as thoughts went. 

Bucky gasped softly, grinding his ass down into Steve’s lap, his cock already chubbing slightly, but getting harder as this went on. “God, Steve, can’t wait to be yours. Been thinking about it for a while.” He whispered softly, lips still brushing against Steve’s as he did. 

Steve groaned at that, the primal want and need to claim very strong, especially because he knew he _could_. His Omega had asked _him_. The same Omega he’d wanted for months, and had given him the most perfect son who was the most perfect mix of them both. 

“Soon, baby, soon.” He promised, working down onto Bucky’s neck, placing his lips where Bucky’s scent gland was and licking there, almost teasing of what would happen soon and getting soft moans from Bucky as his reward.

Instead, Steve pulled back then, pulling Bucky’s T-shirt off over his head, running his hands over the skin he had revealed and revelling in the little shivers Bucky made, his ass still grinding down and rubbing deliciously against Steve’s sadly-still-clothed cock.

“Clothes off.” Steve all but growled, removing his own shirt, and then moving them, putting Bucky on his back on the bed, figuring that whilst they’d explored plenty of positions, he wanted to see his Omega’s face whilst they did this. He wanted skin to skin contact. He wanted to feel Bucky against him. He wanted to watch him come, and he wanted to see his expression as he bared his neck. For Steve. For him to bite and claim, bonding them together. 

Bucky did as he was told, and he was every bit as hard as Steve had hoped. Sitting back on his haunches, Steve looked him over, lazily wrapping a hand around his own cock and giving it a couple of experimental pumps, feeling the ridge of his knot developing at the base as he did. 

“You are so gorgeous. And you’re mine.” He all but growled, aware this was primal and unable to stop it.

“Yours.” Bucky agreed, looking up at Steve hungrily. “What do you want me to do, Alpha?” he asked, and Steve breathed out, breath coming punched because Bucky had never asked like _that_ before, and it was ridiculously hot.

“Prepare yourself for me.” Steve said, deciding on a whim that yes, he _did_ want to see that. “I want to watch what you do.” He said, because although he loved getting himself inside of Bucky, even if it was his fingers, he loved this idea just as much. 

“Oh.” Bucky replied, eyes round, before his hand was moving anyway. Steve watched, hand on his own cock, greedily taking in the sight before him – the sight of his Omega pushing his own digits into his waiting hole, coating them in his own slick. 

Bucky was moaning already, the scent of that slick hanging in the air, intoxicating and arousing, and now he was grinding that gorgeous ass onto his hand too. Steve let out a guttural moan, squeezing his knot just a little, feeling it begin to fill and making him even harder. 

“How’s this?” he asked breathlessly.

“How does it feel to you? Because you look…. Oh fuck, Bucky, you’re beautiful.” He said, his voice wrecked with emotion as he spoke. The sight in front of him was so debauched, Bucky moving his own hand into himself and arching into it - _fuck_. That was all Steve had.

“So good. So, so good. I’m gonna… oh, there’s the third…” he said softly, curling his wrist and reaching the point that Steve knew would make him howl, but instead, Steve caught his wrist before he could push them in hard. 

“No, that’s for me.” He rumbled out, and Bucky looked at him then with such heat, a small purr rising in his throat. “Is that you telling me you’re ready, baby?” He asked.

“Yes. Yes, fuck me.” Bucky hissed out and Steve nodded, moving to pull a condom, and getting it on easily, Bucky watching him the whole while which heated him up even move as he took his place between the other man’s magnificent thighs.

“Like this okay?” he asked softly, nuzzling into Bucky’s neck and his scent and feeling him nod.

“Take me, Alpha, make me yours.” He moaned out, and Steve could feel his hardened cock twitching against his stomach and fuck if that wasn’t one of the best things he’d ever felt. 

And really, besides all that, who was Steve to say no to that?

He moved, angling himself and gradually sliding in, Bucky slick enough already to take it easily and they were both moaning out. Steve could feel the sweat on his forehead, and was glad when almost immediately Bucky was encouraging him to move with little nudges of his own hips and the way he was basically using his legs to drag Steve in. 

“Fuck, baby, still so hot and tight.” Steve murmured, and Bucky mewled in response. 

“Mmm, ‘m glad, but really, Steve, fuck me, please.” He said softly, and that did it – the pleading was so enticing. He began to move in earnest, fucking into the Omega - _his_ Omega – and moaning out his name, letting himself get lost in the hot tight heat and the smell of Bucky and everything that came with that.

For his part, Bucky was practically clawing up his back, the pain adding a sharp edge to Steve’s pleasure, peaking it and making it come to a head. He managed to support himself on one arm for a minute, reaching down and gripping Bucky’s cock, deciding that this really had to be so good for both of them.

“You doing okay, baby?” He asked softly, nipping Bucky’s neck almost like a test and getting a shout from him for it.

“Don’t stop, Steve don’t…. oh my god yes, oh… oh…” he was managing, garbled nonsense mostly coming out and that gorgeous, glorious expression that he always got when Steve was nailing him just right. Knowing he was at the right angle to make Bucky see stars, he pushed in harder getting another strangled noise and Bucky clinging to his shoulders for dear life as he keened and moaned. 

“Steve, Steve, I need you to… oh god not too much more of that, I want to come when you…” he was moaning and Steve got the message, removing his hand from Bucky’s dick, instead leaving the friction of their bodies, and his cock on his prostate to do the job for him. 

“Are you close, Buck?” he asked softly, the scent of Bucky suggesting he was, driving Steve harder to his climax. “Because my knot is swelling.”

“Close, yes… oh Steve, don’t stop.” He moaned out, opening his eyes now and making direct contact, like he wanted to drink in this moment as much as Steve himself did. There was intimacy in that, too, and it felt almost overwhelming.

“Not gonna, baby, not gonna.” He promised, and he could feel his rhythm getting lost now, his hips beginning to sputter and he could feel Bucky pushing up against him, crying out his name and a litany of swears and moans and he was bearing his neck, holy shit, he was _bearing his neck_ \- 

And then Steve let instinct take over as his orgasm began to crash through him, snapping his hips hard forward one more time and moaning out as his knot slipped past the Omega’s rim and was captured there locking them together as he began to come hard into the condom, and leaned down, nosing at Bucky’s scent gland once more before taking it and biting down, teeth sinking into the soft, pale flesh there.

Bucky practically howled at that, the sound loud, and Steve could feel the pulsing that told him that he was coming tight around his cock where it was buried deep inside, and also in the warm wetness now painting both of their stomachs in streaks.

For almost a minute, Steve didn’t move, still holding himself up on his arms, tongue gently lapping at the bitten spot, cleaning up the wound. He could see already that the bite had taken – they were mated now. 

“Hows’it look?” Bucky asked, words slurring a little as he gently stroked a finger up and down Steve’s back in an intimate little gesture almost at odds with what they just did.

“Clean, and like a bite. It’s taken.” Steve murmured back, pulling back to look at it properly.

“I knew it would.” Bucky replied, before tugging at Steve. “C’mere.” He said, tipping them together so they were laid next to each other, still joined and with Bucky doing the part of the sleep-topus tonight. “This is how we’re sleeping tonight. You’re my mate, stuck with me.” He said, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh a bit and kiss the Omega deeply. 

“Ain’t nobody else I’d rather be stuck with, Buck.” He said softly, with a smile.

*****

The next morning, and they’d done some canoodling, but Nate had seen to it that they hadn’t exactly gotten far. Steve didn’t mind – they had all the time in the world and besides, he was still floating on cloud nine.

Looking at the scene in his kitchen, Bucky had Nate in a high chair and was humming along to the radio and lightly dancing his hips swaying to the music, clearly happy and content, too. Steve watched them, feeling warm happiness seeping from Bucky through their bond now, and his own mixing with it, revelling in the company of the family he’d never thought he’d be lucky enough to have. 

“Pancakes?” Bucky offered and Steve smiled and nodded.

“Sure Buck, thanks.” He replied, taking a seat at the breakfast bar and watching him as he dug ingredients out of the cupboard for their breakfast.

“Have you seen the news today?” he asked, and Steve shook his head. “You should look.” 

Steve pulled his phone from his pajama pants pocket, and scrolled to his local news app. “Oh shit.” He said, because photos and stories from the previous night had really blown up. He checked his emails then and there were dozens, especially to his public artists’ account though a lot were about this rather than the art. 

“Holy shit.” He muttered, and Bucky turned and smiled.

“I see you made quite the impression.” He teased softly. “I’m so proud of you, Steve, and I know I had my misgivings, but this really could make a difference. Hopefully with this going on, there will be less Omegas like me scared of having children for fear of what you’re bringing them in to if they turn to be Omegas too. And less workplace discrimination… and just more talking about it. Awareness.” He said, and Steve could hear the emotion in his voice again.

“Buck, you make it sound like it’s enough to change everything, and it’s really not.” He pointed out, a little frustrated by the fact and also a little embarrassed by all the praise.

“But it’s a brave start.” He said, turning slightly, and Steve caught the mating mark, red and angry on his neck. It made him want to growl low in his throat, the world being able to see that Bucky belonged with him.

“Seems we’ve had a few of those lately.” He said instead with a grin, thanking Bucky as he passed over a mug of freshly brewed coffee. 

“Sometimes a fresh start is a good thing, and sometimes it’s even better when it’s something you never thought you’d do.” He replied, and looking at his little family and the happy domestic scene they had once more, there was nothing Steve could agree to more.

“Come here, you sap.” He said, and Bucky laughed, obliging, moving over with a spatula still in his hand and kissing Steve until the smoke alarm was blaring, the pancakes were burning and he was having to mutter something about the first one always being a doozie anyway.

Steve just smiled as he watched; they were perfectly imperfect and whilst nothing had gone for them the way they planned, it might just be okay. 

***** 

Even as he scraped the burned pancake into the trash, Bucky glanced over his shoulder at Steve and yeah. This was _definitely_ more than okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be an epilogue. It's going to take me a little while and it will be pretty much self indulgent schmoop. I'm still working out the details and I'm about to be away for a week so bear with me, but I'll add it in when it's ready. I'm being really pedantic with it basically because I am super attached to this story and I want to give it the ending these two idiots deserve.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading and if you've made it this far, thank you for sticking with me. I love you all <3


End file.
